Healing Hearts
by Nightstar Fury
Summary: Hunter was given a second chance to turn his life around after 3 years of utter hell and falling into bad habits and doing illegal things. To expunge his record, he only has to graduate without being arrested again. He moves to Berk to try and start over-but he struggles to keep his past behind him. Can a girl as broken as him heal his heart, and in turn, he heals hers?
1. New Start

**Healing Hearts**

 **Rated;** M for Mature  
 **Pairing;** HunterXAmy(HiccupXAstrid)  
 **Author;** Nightstar Fury  
 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD related-not the movies, shows, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I _may_ or _may not_ use in the story. Everything belongs to it's original artist or creator!

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Alright, so how this is gonna go is that everyone has modern names- I will list them in the first chapter so you don't get confused. And yes, it involves Hunter being a bad boy for awhile and going through a lot of stuff-also involves military! Hope you enjoy!_

Character Names&Information:

 **Hunter Haddock-Ostberg** **{** _ **18; Born-November 11, 1999**_ **}** =Hiccup(Former Second Lieutenant-Leader of Alpha Wolf Unit. Owner of _Toothless_ ; a husky dog/gray wolf mix with pale green eyes-all black body)  
 _Parents of Hunter:_ _Vivian Ostberg-Haddock[Premarried surname is Ostberg] & Stewart Haddock[Former Staff Sergeant in Archipelago Military]  
_ **Heather Lazerk** **{** _ **18; Born-November 29, 1999**_ **}** =Heather(Former Private 1st Class-Alpha Wolf Unit)  
 **Daniel Lazerk** **{** _ **21; Born-February 5, 1996**_ **}** =Dagur(Single father to Bella Rose/Former Specialist-Alpha Wolf Unit)  
 _Parents of Heather and Daniel:_ _Megan[Mother Deceased] & Oliver Lazerk  
_ **Belle Lazerk{ _4; Born-June 17th, 2013_ }**(Daughter to Dagur, Niece to Heather, Granddaughter to Oliver)  
 _Parents of Bella Rose: Daniel Lazerk & Aubrey Maxon[Mother is military medic stationed in Afghanistan or Berserk Isle)  
_ **Eric Solvag** **{** _ **20; Born-December 10, 1997**_ **}** =Eret(Former Sergeant First Class-Alpha Wolf Unit)  
 _Parents of Eric:_ _Maria & Jason Solvag  
_ **Timothy Metz** **{** _ **18; Born-February 13, 1999**_ **}** =Thuggary(Former Corporal-Alpha Wolf Unit)  
 _Parents of Timothy:_ _Danielle[Deceased mother] & Mason Metz  
_ **Cassandra Bogson** **{** _ **18; Born-March 22, 2000**_ **}** =Camicazi(Former Specialist-Alpha Wolf)  
 _Parents of Cassandra:_ _Betty & Colby Bogson[Deceased father]  
_ **Amy Hofferson** **{** _ **17; Born-December 22, 1999**_ **}** =Astrid(Owner of _Stormfly_ ; a type of parrot-blue/yellow macaw with green head and white face).  
 _Parents of Amy:_ _Sarabeth & Marcus Hofferson  
_ **Sonny Jorgenson** **{** _ **17; Born-November 1, 2000**_ **}** =Snotlout(Bully)  
 _Parents of Sonny:_ _April & Scott Jorgenson  
_ **Flynn Ingerman** **{** _ **17; Born-July 6, 2000**_ **}** =Fishlegs  
 _Parents of Flynn:_ _Stacy & Nate Ingerman  
_ **Travis Thorston** **{** _ **17; Born-August 4, 2000**_ **}** =Tuffnut(Bully)  
 **Roxanne Thorston** **{** _ **17; Born-August 4, 2000**_ **}** =Ruffnut  
 _Parents of Roxanne and Travis: Emma & Brandon Thorston  
_ **Vince Grimborn** **{** _ **20; Born-September 26, 1997**_ **}** =Viggo(Bully)  
 **Randy Grimborn** **{** _ **21; Born-January 11, 1996**_ **}** =Ryker(Bully)  
 _Parents of Randy and Vince:_ _Rachel & AJ Grimborn  
_ ** **Glenn Forgesan** =Gobber**(Drill Sergeant at Fort Fury on the main island-Later stationed as a First Lieutenant for Fury Platoon; goes where ever the platoon goes)  
 **Sam Helner** =Savage(Captain-Commanding Officer of 1st Strike Company)  
 **Axel Casto** =Alvin(Lieutenant Colonel of 17th Dragon Battalion)  
 **Darren Bludvist** =Drago(Principal of Berk Isle High) * _Side note: other teachers will be listed later on in the first chapter!_

 **1;** New Start

{Hunter's POV}

I sighed heavily staring from the window of my mother's dark blue SUV at the large two level school that sat about twenty steps away. I read the name that was visible from the front seat of the vehicle; **Berk Isle High School**. My new school until I graduated in a year. I was a senior and starting in the month of October-just a month after the year began. I'm seventeen right now, turning eighteen in a month. I didn't want this-but at the same time, I didn't really have a choice due to the circumstances of a few things. My mother sat to the left of me in the driver's seat, and my faithful dog in the back with his snout resting on me left shoulder while I just continued to stare ahead of me at the school I'd be attending.

"Hunter?" I hear my mother say to me gently as I finally pulled my green eyes from the sight of the school and looked over into her blue-green eyes, she smiled at me softly. "Do you want me to come in with you?" she offered.

"No...No, it's alright, Mom. I can handle it, I'll have Toothless with me after all." I answered her.

"Are you sure? I want to make sure you can find everything and-" I sighed closing my eyes as she stopped. "I understand, son. I know you can handle it. You have your backpack, and all of the documents for Toothless?" she inquired now.

"Yeah, they are in the folder in my bag." I replied. Toothless wasn't just my pet, he was a service dog because I was considered a handicap given I only had one real leg-my left one was fake due to an accident about a year ago. It was a newer model, looked normal from the outside being hidden by a sneaker, sock, and pants leg-thankfully I didn't walk with a limp and could still run and jump normally.

"I know you don't want to be here, Hunter-but you were given a second chance and this was one of the conditions to it. I even signed you up using my last name. It's only for another seven months," my mother reminded me. I nodded to her as I adjusted slightly unbuckling my seat belt with another heavy sigh. "If you need anything, I'm just a call or text away..." she added.

"I know, Mom. Well, let's get this over with..." I closed my eyes opening the door to the SUV and stepped out onto the sidewalk while tossing my bag over my shoulder and looking back to my mother.

"I'll be here to pick you up at 3pm, son," she smiled some, I just nodded and shut the door to open the back one where Toothless jumped down beside me and I shut that door too. My mother rolled the passenger side window down as I glanced back at her, "Have a great first day!" she tried to be positive with a smile.

"Oh yeah, Mom. Start school a month into the new year and..." I glanced at my wrist watch, "already 9:10am. That is a great start to the first day..." I muttered sarcastically.

"Well, we had to go to town hall to get your papers for Toothless to be allowed to come with you. Took longer than expected. Now, I have to get home to finish unpacking and you have to get to the office for your schedule. I love you, Hunter." my mom tells me.

"I love ya too, Mom." I replied to make her smile wider. She beamed and shut the window as I looked down at Toothless, "Ready bud?" I asked him, he replied with a slight snort-his way of saying yes to me. I took a deep breath heading for the main doors with him following in tow, just as I put my hand on them, I looked back to see my mother had driven off already. No turning back now-not that I could even if I wanted to. I pulled the door to find it locked, oh, just perfect! I peeked inside and didn't see anyone around. Toothless whined a bit as I looked over and saw him motion to the speaker box on the wall, he pressed the white button with his nose as it beeped once.

" _Can I help you?"_ came the voice after a moment.

"Um, I'm a new student...supposed to be starting today," I replied calmly. No need to be nervous, it was only school. I didn't get a reply, instead the door to my left in the middle clicked as I walked over and opened it now and headed inside with Toothless at my heels. Okay, so it must be a security system that keeps the doors locked and only opened from within the main office-good to know. I reached the window and saw the secretary sitting there, she smiled at me.

"Good morning, come right around the wall here into the office." she tells me, I nod and move around the corner to see the door that said: **Main Office**. I turned the handle and walked in, the secretary was up now and eyeing my dog. "Oh, I'm sorry sweetie. No dogs in the school," she informs.

"He's my service dog..." I replied slowly and reached into my bag to pull out the folder for her, a bunch of documents saying that Toothless was allowed to go where ever I did all the time.

"Ah, I understand now. Just have a seat here, the principal will be with you shortly." she says handing the folder back and returning to her seat at the desk just under the window. I sat down and Toothless did too as we waited close to eight minutes for this principal to exit his office and stand before us.

"You must be...Hunter, right?" the man asked, I only gave a nod to him. "I spoke with your mother yesterday afternoon about it, and also informed me about Toothless. I don't mind him bein' here as long as he's controlled," the man stated.

"Don't worry, he's a trained dog. I took him out this morning before we came here, he'll be okay until lunch time." I replied, the man smiled at me-seeming to accept the answer.

"Come into my office and we'll get you all squared away to start here," he offered, I stood up and followed him to his office with Toothless following me. I sighed lightly when I took a seat in the chair in front of his desk and Toothless sat back on his hind legs beside me, I reached over and rubbed his head slightly as he leaned into it. "Well, for starters, I'm Darren Bludvist-the principal of the school. And my honest hope is that you'll never have to be back in this room-because if you do, it's because you're in trouble," the man introduced with a chuckle.

"No worries there, I'm not here to cause trouble..." I informed him calmly, extending my hand when he did the same with his, "Hunter Ostberg," I greeted him with a firm hand shake.

"Always good to hear. So, few things for you: guide book of phone numbers to the school offices, rules, information, important dates, etc. There's a few forms for you parents to sign such as medical information, medications you can take, allergies to foods, and what not. There's obviously no smoking anywhere in the building, and no drinking permitted at all on the school grounds. There are designated areas you can smoke, mainly it's the staff who does. There's a small handful of students who smoke-you're mother told me that you do, which is why I'm letting you know." Mr. Bludvist informed me.

"Thanks, so...I just head to those locations if I want to smoke or are there only certain times I can?" I asked curiously, Thank Thor my mom and I stopped at the gas station so I could pick up a new pack and lighter.

"Well, we prefer it not to be done during class time so if you can resist the urge until a class break or lunch, it's much appreciated-however, each classroom has a door that can lead outside so if you need a smoke break-just let your teacher know and he or she will let you out a minute or two to take a few drags," Mr. Bludvist said, I nodded understanding now. "Now, our school runs from 7:00am to 3:00pm-after school activities can go as late as 5pm. Sports have their own schedule-if you play any or are interested in signing up. Every student is required to take the five main subjects and physical education/health, anything after that is an extra to fill the schedule slots." he continued to explain.

"So an eight hour day, how many blocks?" I asked.

"Seven. Each class is about an hour long, including lunch. You get five minutes between classes to use your locker and get to next class. Seniors can eat in the cafeteria or outside the main office field, I'm sure you saw it on your way in," he mentioned as I nodded. "I'm trying to get your schedule up now but these darn computers are awful," Mr. Bludvist chuckled a bit.

"May I?" I offered, he quirked a brow but slid back some in his chair as I moved towards his computer and checked to see what the problem was: freezing and glitching out. "Looks like a virus to me, sir. I can fix it if you like-if it affects one then it likely affects them all," I told him.

"Could you really?" he asked, I nodded as he motioned to go ahead so I put hands on the keys and started bringing up a few things, running a full system scan-when nothing came up there, I started checking folders I knew a standard security software couldn't locate due to administrator properties. I bypassed all that with a few codes, located the virus's coding and deleted the entire thing from the computer and then looked back at him.

"No wonder the scan couldn't find it, it was buried in the mainframe files. I'm gonna restart your entire system, you might warn your staff not to worry if their computers restart automatically..." I suggested. He nodded picking up the phone from from beside him and pressed a button towards the bottom.

"Attention staff, all computers are about to undergo an automatic reset to fix an underlying issue. Please do not panic and call the office if everything shuts down. I ask everyone saves their work and logs out now, I'll give you five minutes. Thank you," the man announced. I nodded and stepped back and gave it the five minutes before pressing a key on the keyboard and resetting it. This total process took about fifteen minutes-but when it was done, I had the principal log back in and bring up the program he'd been using. Already he noticed how much faster everything was with no issues. I returned to my spot as he smiled. "Thank you, Hunter. Pretty useful skill ya have there," he admitted.

I merely shrugged, "I would also not make the wifi here free to the students. Everyone linked to one network can slow it down, the students should have their own network to be on, a separate router so to speak." I informed him as he nodded, seeming to take the idea into consideration. He printed out my new schedule and and handed it to me as I looked over it to see my classes and at what time they'd be at.

 **7:00-8:00am: Algebra with Mrs. Sylvana Sevmar in C-11**

 **8:05-9:00am: Science with Mr. Steven Sunders in A-5**

 **9:05-10:00am: Language Arts with Mr. Maxwell Mayers in D-6**

 **10:05-11:00am: Physical Education/Health with Mr. Raymond Wood** **in Gymnasium or G-1**

 **11:05am-12:00pm: Study Hall with Mr. Anthony Cortez in B-3**

 **12:05-1:00pm: Lunch in Cafeteria(A-2) or Senior Field**

 **1:05-2:00pm: History with Miss. Selby Groves in F-8**

 **2:05-3:00pm: Music with Ms. Amanda Christy in E-4**

Didn't seem so bad, easy enough. I wondered how hard the classes would be-not that I was worried. Even with everything that happened in my life, my grades had never suffered much. I maintained a A or B average-always had. "The school is set up like a big square and all your classes are on the first level. Juniors and Seniors share it while Freshman and Sophomore use the second level. This hall we're in now is A Hall, this also holds the nurse's office just past this door, then across the hall is the guidance office, and the computer lab beside that. Come, I'll give you a tour and show you where your locker is while I take you to your first class. Well, I suppose it would be your third class." Mr. Bludvist offered. I nodded following him out of the room after collecting all the things he'd given me and we stepped out of the office after he told the secretary he would return shortly.

I looked around, seemed to be set up like a big square. Well, that was my guess anyway. "This down here is A Hall, office is A-1, cafeteria is A-2, nurse is A-3, Guidance is A-6, Computer lab A-7. Everything after is classrooms for Juniors and Seniors. If you go right down this was is the D Hall, and down that small hallway is G Hall where the Gym and Health rooms are. Continuing down this way is F Hall all the way at the end and take a right. Going right will take you down the C Hall. Another corner end of that going right again will take you to B Hall. End of A Hall going left will take you to B Hall also. Big square if you would. Oh, and the library is in A Hall as well-all the way at the end. Look for the door that says A-12." he explained.

"So I was right, a square. Seems simple enough," I stated now understanding.

"Correct. Your locker is in..." he asked, I checked the paper now.

"Um, D-Hall. Locker two hundred and fifty ..." I replied, he nodded leading me down D Hall now and to a locker that was stationed on the second row against the wall.

"Here we are. Two fifty, and I assume you have a lock for it? I let your mother know that all students lock it their own way?" Mr. Bludvist asked me. I nodded reaching my bag over and pulling out a blue lock that appeared to have a light bulb on the front. I felt the principal's eyes on me as I put the lock on the locker and then scanned a dark blue card that was on my keyring in front of it as the flash on the front turned green and opened. "Never seen one like that before," he mentioned.

"It's high grade. Anyone tries to tamper with it-I'll get a message sent to my phone, as well it will start flashing red." I told him as I locked it once more and put my keys in my pocket looking at him.

"Interesting. Well, you can carry your bag today to get all your books-but tomorrow I expect the locker used. Now, let's get you to class, Hunter." Mr. Bludvist smiled at me as I nodded and he took me just a few doors down to D-6 where my Language Arts class was being held, Toothless followed beside me-keeping guard as he always did. He was more than my helper, he was my best friend-we'd been through a lot together in the last few years. I stopped when the principal did, he knocked on the door and waited a moment.

"Principal Bludvist, how nice of you to stop by." the teacher-who I assumed was Mr. Mayers-said gently.

"I'm just dropping off your new student, Mr. Mayers," Mr. Bludvist smiled as he stepped in and I followed him when me motioned me to come in as well. "This is Hunter, just starting today." the man introduced me. So many faces, at least twenty one staring at me like intently. It made him uncomfortable and not fond memories start playing at the back of his mind.

"Ah, welcome then, Hunter. Please, come on in more. We'll get you a book and seat to sit in," Mr. Mayers smiled at me, I stepped in more now and that's when I heard gasps-assuming they now saw Toothless who had been behind me originally. "Um, Mr. Bludvist, you did tell him no pets, right?" the teacher added.

Now the principal looked at me to explain, I sighed some. "He's a service dog, Mr. Mayers. I have permission to have him with me at all times..." I explained calmly.

"That is not a dog, it's a freakin' wolf..." stated one of the male students sitting middle of the room-he had brown hair and blue eyes.

"I have to agree with, Sonny here...that is not a dog, Mr. Bludvist." Said Mr. Mayers.

"He is rather large to be one. I don't much about it, why not ask his owner?" Mr. Bludvist remarked now with his hands over his chest.

"Fair enough. Hunter, would you...please explain?" his language arts teacher asked calmly.

"I suppose if I must," I closed my eyes some, "Toothless, sit." I commanded my friend, he rubbed his head under my hand and then sat down as told. "You're half right on him being a wolf. My dog is a husky and gray wolf mix, often called a wolf dog or wolf hybrid."

"And if I may, why in the name of Odin do you need a service animal?" Mr. Mayers asked curiously. Toothless looked up at me and I gave him a smile to reassure him that I was okay as I bent down some and rolled up my pant leg to show them the prosthetic I had going from just under the knee to the foot as I heard more gasps. "Oh my," the teacher said, "How did that-" Toothless began to growl at him and he stopped as I fixed my pant leg and stood up straight again.

"Settle boy," I told Toothless as he did-but kept his eyes on the teacher, "Sorry, he's a little protective over the matter since he was with me when it happened." I informed him.

"Understandable, what...did happen if I can ask?" Mr. Bludvist questioned now.

"It was a bad accident and my leg couldn't be saved. I really don't feel like going into more detail than that if it's all the same to you, sir." I told him calmly.

"Of course. It's personal-we won't overstep that. Well, I think I should leave you to start class and I'll check on ya later to see how you're adjusting. Hunter here has assured me the dog is trained and won't be a problem during school time," Mr. Bludvist stated now as he then left the room and shut the door. I still felt all eyes on me and hated it.

"I assume he won't be leaving your side?" Mr. Mayers asked, I shook my head. "Well I'll place you by the window then and he can lay at your feet. Would you be okay sitting in the back? Not sure how good your vision and hearing are..."

"Perfect hearing and twenty-eight vision, sir." I responded as he blinked and went to say something, "Yes, I know. It's considered perfect vision. If you'd like my medical files, I have them on me to confirm it..." I tell him.

"Um, no need. Just shocking is all, I guess the back would be perfect for you then." Mr. Mayers said handing me a book and pointing to the desk that was open towards the back. The desks weren't actually desks, they were tables that sat two people per-I was now beside a young woman with blond hair and blue eyes. "Well now, that's all set. We were just reading until the end of class-but since you're new...would you like to tell us about yourself?"

"That depends on what you wanna know?" I arched a brow now.

"Where you're from, how old are you, birthday?..." said one of the students.

"Came from the main island about a month ago, living with my mother in an apartment in Berk now. I'm seventeen, turning eighteen in November on the 11th." I stated.

"What of your father?" asked a male with long blond hair and blue eyes. My eyes narrowed a bit as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"He died three years ago," I remarked coldly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." said the girl beside me.

"Don't worry about it. I hated him anyway," I said as a few people were shocked at the boldness of me outright saying I hated my father. "I don't want to discuss this anymore," I added.

"O-Of course. My apologies, Hunter." Mr. Mayers said quickly, I just waved it off. "Miss. Hofferson, why don't you show Hunter the chapter we're reading over so he can get started?" the girl beside me nodded to him.

"It's chapter six, page sixty two..." she tells me as I just open the page up and glance down at the book, this was all shit I already knew. "I'm...Amy Hofferson. If no one else has said it yet, welcome to Berk Isle High." she offered a smile and her hand to me. I relaxed myself slightly with a deep breath and shook hers with a nod.

"Hunter Ostberg," I introduced myself. We separated hands and looked back to our books-I really just wanted to go home. I'd only been here about thirty minutes and was done with today. What other choice did I have to go though? As my mother said: this was my second chance at a new life, and as much as I hated what it involved, I had to suck it up and deal with it for the next seven months until I graduated. Thus began a very long day for me and Toothless-it was a new start for us.


	2. Adjusting

**Healing Hearts**

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Pairing;** HunterXAmy(HiccupXAstrid)

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD related-not the movies, shows, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I _may_ or _may not_ use in the story. Everything belongs to it's original artist or creator!

 **2;** Adjusting

{Hunter's POV}

Language Arts wasn't bad, all things I knew or could learn with ease-the classes weren't challenging for me. I guess that wasn't terrible, I did have my mind on bigger things than school. I'm only here because I have to be, I was perfectly happy just getting my GED-but some people thought it would give me a sense of accomplishment if I graduated high school-to say that I did after everything that happened. Class would end in about three minutes, then I'd be moving slightly down the hall to G-hall for gym or health. I didn't really talk all of Language Arts, I had no reason too. It wasn't hard to miss all the curious eyes on me though, I hated it. I was looked at differently because I had a fake leg. Toothless managed to fall asleep during class, at least he could-I wanted to go to sleep. I was exhausted and wished I could actually sleep-but my nights were plagued with nightmares of the past. Toothless was my savior in that sense, always woke me up and calmed me down.

"Alright students, class ends in about two minutes. Let's put our books away and get ready to write down the homework for tonight-well, next few days. A research paper, at least two pages explaining the career you want to pursue after high school. Doesn't matter what it is. I expect it turned in on Friday morning for class," Mr. Mayers informed them all, a group sigh from just about everyone except me. I didn't care so much-writing was easy once you had the topic and that was my dilemma. I had a career three years ago, and losing my leg messed it up. Oh well, I suppose I would have to give it my best. The bell finally rang and it forced me to freeze in my tracks-it wasn't a bell at all. It was a horn, something too similar to something else.

{Normal POV}

"Hunter?" Mr. Mayers asked curiously. No response, he just seemed to be staring off into nothing-like he wasn't even there anymore. "Hunter?" he asked again, this time, Toothless stood up from his position and nudged him with a whine and then rubbed his head under Hunter's hand-this seemed to snap him out of whatever trance he was in. Hunter blinked a few times and shook his head, realizing he was still in class. Toothless jumped on his chest slightly and licked his face, Hunter had him get down as he crouched a bit and scratched the sides of his face.

"Good boy, Toothless...good boy..." Hunter sighed some.

"Are you alright, Hunter? Seemed to be in your own little world a second ago," Mr. Mayers inquired with slight concern.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Sorry about that, been a long weekend of moving from the main island to Berk. I just didn't sleep well in the new place-still adjusting to everything." Hunter explained calmly while getting his bag on his shoulder after putting his book away in it. "Come on, Toothless," he added rubbing the top of his companion's head. Toothless obeyed as the two of them exited the classroom before anyone else did. Hunter held the leash that was across his chest, it was attached to him and Toothless that way his friend could lead him away from danger if need be. The two made their way down the hall, Hunter noticed one of the smoker area signs right by the main entrance. A small hallway between the doors inside, and doors leading outside.

Looking up, Hunter was able to see a smoke filter-must be why it was a smoker area because the filter would take care of the smell and smoke. Hunter pushed through the first set of doors and crouched against the wall, he reached into his pocket and pulling out his fresh pack of cigarettes: Dragonfire brand. Cheapest ones sold at only $6.45 per pack. Hunter bought them by the cartons though, gave him ten packs for about $65.00-was definitely worth it. He wasn't a heavy smoker-but one every few hours or so just to keep the edge off helped out a lot in keeping him in check. Hunter checked his watch, he still had four minutes until the next bell. Toothless laid down beside him and relaxed while Hunter placed the cigarette between his lips and then lit it with his lighter.

Dousing the flame and slipping the object back into his pocket, he took a drag before removing it with his fingers and released the smoke into the air. Right away, the filter fan seemed to kick on and Hunter tried to relax himself. If he didn't watch himself and attempt to act normal-them people were going to start catching on that something was wrong and give him crap again. That's what led to him ending up at this school and moving to Berk in the first place-people gave him shit on the main island school he attended called Archi Academy. Hunter got expelled for fighting, because when he returned towards the end of junior year in April 2017-people wouldn't leave him alone so he started taking action and no one liked to outcome. Hunter closed his eyes and lifted his head upward now, thinking back to how they ended up moving to Berk.

 **=Flashback; One Month Ago=**

 _ **{Hunter's POV}**_

 _I was being escorted out of the school by two police officers in handcuffs who had to pull me off the kid I was beating the hell out of for making fun of how I lost my leg-and he'd kicked Toothless, which in truth is why I snapped in the first place. Because Toothless is my service animal, the cops couldn't take him away from me regardless of the circumstances regarding my arrest. I was put in the back of the cruiser and Toothless beside me as I just closed my eyes-my mother was going to kill me when she got the inevitable call saying I'd been arrested and expelled for fighting in school. This hadn't been my first warning either, I'd been back in school since February 2017. It was now June 2017-only four months back in school since I was fifteen and left during my freshman year and I was now expelled and on my way to the police station._

 _The ride there was silent and only took fifteen minutes, once out, we were taken straight to a holding cell and I had Toothless just lie down on the ground and I set on the bench waiting. After ten minutes I was given my one phone call, and as soon as I told my mother where I was and why I was there-she was on her way. Waiting another fifteen minutes, she paid whatever she had to in order to bail Toothless and I out and took us home._

" _Hunter, I understand you were upset-but you can't just...attack people like that," my mother sighed heavily._

 _I sat on the couch with Toothless beside me, my arms rested on my legs with my head down, "I know, Mom. I'm sorry okay? He kicked Toothless, it's illegal to harm service dogs or interfere with their work...I just...snapped. It won't happen again." I inform her._

" _Well, I'm glad to hear that son-but what do you plan to do now? You mentioned being expelled, do you want me to enroll you into another school?" my mother questions curiously._

" _You know...I think I'm just...gonna take a few months break from that. It's...summer vacation anyway for most schools," I tell her, she nods and kisses my forehead. I knew the parents of the kid I beat up were pressing charges, the kid said he was. I didn't just punch him, I had shoved him into lockers, threw him on the ground and literally beat him until his nose bled and he begged me to stop-by then, the police ad arrived to arrest me. About two weeks later, I was in a court room before a judge who went by the name of Judge Jaxson Andrews explaining my side of things. He let me off with a warning thankfully and my Mom, me, and Toothless went home._

 _I don't know where it came from-but I hit a really bad depression and started doing a bunch of things I shouldn't and were considered illegal. I went really down hill in the course of two months. In August after being arrested again for being wasted and starting bar fights-I was also caught with weed in my pocket. I was before the judge again, same one as before-he sentenced me to three months in juvenile detention. A month into that and a lot more things had happened._

 _I had woken up in a hospital and ended up staying there for a week to heal, then I was before judge Jax again, him telling me that he still believed I was a good kid because he'd heard about my past of being a straight A, model student when I was younger. The judge granted me a second chance, he'd let me out of teenager jail as I called it and the only thing he asked me to do was just graduate high school and not get arrested again, he said he would expunge my record clean if I did. Not having much choice and seeing my mother's pleading eyes, I took the deal. Getting home, my mother asked me where I wanted to go to finish school as soon as we walked in the door._

" _I don't care where, just not somewhere that everyone knows me...and I refuse to continue using his name..." I mumbled to her._

" _Well, everyone on Arc Island knows you son. So why don't we move, and get out of here. You have a second chance, so let's just start over somewhere new?" my mother offered to me._

" _Sure, whatever. Just tell me where we're going and when to start packing..." I sighed and moved to my room._

 **=End Flashback=**

{Hunter's POV}

About a month after that discussion brought me to where I am now, a new student at Berk Isle High. School wasn't bad, just irritating to be back in one. My mother told me two weeks after my whole _new chance deal_ that she found us a two bedroom apartment on the island of Berk and of course Toothless was allowed to come. I didn't care much, we spent two more weeks packing our things and leaving Arc Island behind us. Getting on Berk which was a three hour drive in the car from Arc Island, we reached the new apartment and so began everything. I sighed heavily taking another drag of my cigarette and checked my watch, still two minutes before the bell. We finally finished unpacking just this past weekend and Mom got all the things I needed to start at this school. I'd read good things about it online, so I hoped I could survive the next seven months here and graduate.

My mother, Toothless, and I were now living in a two bedroom, first floor apartment with one parking space. The apartment was nice too, not bad for $875 a month. It had one bathroom, a kitchen, living room, and of course the two bedrooms. There was a closet in the living room, and in each of the bedrooms. The kitchen had a very thin utility closet, the bathroom just had some cabinets. It would be alright for now, I wouldn't live with her forever but as part of my conditions until I graduated, I didn't have a choice right now. I didn't mind living with her-but I did want my own life. I finished my cigarette now when I saw people start to hurry to where they needed to be. I put out the cigarette and tucked the remaining half of it behind my ear as I got up with Toothless and made my way to G-Hall for gym, or maybe it would be health. I supposed I'd find out when I got there.

Walking past the gym, I didn't see anyone in there-but passing G1 I saw some of the kids I was in Language Arts with. I walking inside the room with Toothless at my side as the teacher looked at me. "You're...Hunter, right?" he asked me. I nodded to him. "Ah, good. Mr. Bludvist sent an email to any of your teachers to let them know you'd be in their class. I assumed it was you because he said to look for the very large wolf dog. I'm Raymond Wood, your physical education and health teacher. We'll be having having health until the middle of January, after midterms we move into gym until the end of the year." he introduced.

I shook his hand with a nod, "Hunter Ostberg, and this is Toothless." I replied.

"I'm actually very glad you're here. The topic this week is mental health awareness, different types and things done to treat it. Currently we're on PTSD, and that more commonly soldiers suffer it. I know some dogs are trained for that, is...yours?" Mr. Wood asked me.

"Toothless is trained for everything. Handicap, seizures, PTSD, depression, epilepsy, so on and so forth." I told him as more students entered and took their seats as the bell rang.

"Oh wonderful. I have a request then, if you...don't mind that is?" he asked while moving to the classroom door and shutting it-then moving back to me. "I've been trying for weeks to try and get a service animal trainer in here to show the students how it works, the training commands, demonstration of these animal's skills and what they can do for their handler. Unfortunately, no one has gotten back to me. Would...you mind being the demonstration?" Mr. Wood asked. Great, now I had to show what Toothless was trained for? Well, I didn't have too-but it was clear the teacher wanted to show everyone how useful the animals could be, how helpful they were.

"Sure..." I replied calmly. "What do you want me to do?"

"Anything you like. Just a demonstration of a few things he can do to help you and make your life easier. Perhaps give the students a little insight on why you have him?" Mr. Wood inquired. I nodded to him as he smiled wide clapping his hands together. "You're a life saver," he tells me as I fought rolling my eyes, now he faced the class while I just stayed where I was. "Class, the past week or so we've been working on mental health and treatment. You recall I've mentioned that some patients have service dogs as their treatment. Hunter here-who is your new classmate-has agreed to be a demonstration of just how helpful his dog is to him." he faced me again. "Whenever you're ready," he added.

I nodded to him as I unhooked Toothless's leash from him. "Alright so...I have Toothless because I'm...considered handicap due to my left leg being gone. The other reason I have him is because the accident left a lot of...emotional damage and I was diagnosed with slight PTSD-memories from the accident, and mild depression because of it. Toothless found me actually and just...having him around seemed to make things better so my doctor suggested having him trained to be my service dog. It took months of training for him to do the things he can." I explained.

"How long have you had him?" asked Amy, the girl from my Language Arts class.

"A year in November, I got him when I turned seventeen..." I reply.

"So, what kinds of things can he do for you?" came another voice.

"I'll show you. He's trained to follow very simple commands, and assist in other things too." I say while removing my keys and phone from my pocket and placing them away from each other in different spots in the classroom. "I can give the command for him to locate any object as long as he knows what it is. As you saw...I hid my phone and keys in separate areas and out of sight. Watch." I tell them as I snapped my fingers and Toothless looked at me curiously. "Toothless. Retrieve cell phone," I command calmly. Toothless got up and hurried over to the book shelf and stood on his hind legs, front paws on the shelf as he used one to knock the phone slightly to the edge and grab it gently with his mouth and return it to my hand. "Good boy. Toothless, retrieve keys."

Now, he moved to the teacher's desk and sniffed a few drawers before used his claws to pull open the middle one and place those in my hand afterwards. "Wow...that's so cool," said a female with long blond hair and blue eyes, she looked like a twin of the male with blond hair and blue eyes.

"When I go to bed at night, I usually take the leg off and forget to turn the lights off. Toothless is trained to shut the lights on and off, also open and close doors. Also, if I ever fall he can get help for me by getting my mom." I explained.

"Excellent demonstration of physical assist commands. Now...how about for emotional?" Mr. Wood inquired. I nodded as I sent Toothless out of the room for a minute, once he was out I sat down on the floor under the chalkboard with my hands cover my face and fake crying, Toothless rushed in and stood before me and stuck his face between my arms and moved my hands from my face, he licked it a few times whimpering to get my attention. I smiled now and rubbed the sides of his face as he sat down. "Incredible. And what for PTSD, or is about the same thing?"

I shrugged some, "It varies. He can wake me up from a nightmare by nudging me a few times until I wake up, he usually rubs his head under my hand and jumps on me for flashbacks. Dogs can sense things normal people can't, he can tell when there is a shift in my emotional change. When I fall to flashbacks, he can remind me where I am. He's basically my best friend," I said.

"What if you fall and your mom isn't around?" asked Amy now.

"He'll get me up himself." I shrug.

"He can do that?" Mr. Wood asked, I nodded to him. "Would you show us?" I sighed some as I took a few steps and let myself fall forward on the ground.

"Toothless, lift..." I stated. Toothless came over and used his snout to roll me onto my back, then he stepped over me as I grabbed around his neck with me arms and he pulled me to a sitting up position. Toothless then backed up and put his nose under my knee on each leg to get them bent and up before proceeding to let me hold onto him again as he pulled me to my feet. "Atta boy," I tell him.

"Very helpful indeed. Thank you for the demonstration, Hunter. Although, I'm curious...how did you lose your leg?" Mr. Wood said.

"I don't want to talk about it." I retorted a little coldly. Sensing my irritation, Toothless rubbed his head under my palm and licked it, I looked down at him and scratched the top of his head gently.

"Oh, yes. Sorry. Well, just take any seat you like." the teacher tells me, I moved to a spot neat the back again and Toothless laid himself at my feet. The teacher started the lesson, more talk on things I already knew. I just wanted to go home, that was it. Lay on my bed with Toothless over my chest and relax. It hadn't been a bad day, just irritating and I knew it would continue to be that way because of my leg-everyone wanted to know how I lost it and all I wanted to do was forget about it. I kept telling myself that soon the curiosity would wear off and they'd just see me as a normal student like them. Sadly, I didn't think that would be the case. I had a very large wolf dog with me all the time, and I was missing a leg. Who would either find that cool, be curious, or even get jealous over it. I closed my eyes as a headache formed. What was worse, this was only my second class of the day-there were still three more and lunch following the class after this one. It was a long day indeed-but at least I was adjusting to being back in school.


	3. Forget

**Healing Hearts**

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Pairing;** HunterXAmy(HiccupXAstrid)

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD related-not the movies, shows, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I _may_ or _may not_ use in the story. Everything belongs to it's original artist or creator!

 **3;** Forget

{Normal POV}

Everyone who had seen Hunter was curious about him. There was so much to wonder about him: why was he attending Berk Isle High? Why'd he move to Berk with his mom? Why did he get cold whenever someone asked how he lost his leg. The guy barely said two words unless he absolutely had to talk to answer a teacher's question on something regarding the lesson being taught. His faithful wolf dog never left his side, for anything. Toothless-which a lot wondered why he'd name an animal that had very sharp teeth, would just sleep at Hunter's feet during classes. Most of the time if anyone looked over at him he was just sitting there facing the board, sometimes taking notes. It seemed he was there physically-but not mentally. Hunter seemed to be in his own little world and the people he'd been in class with since about 9:40am wanted to know why he could basically get away with not paying attention in class and still able to follow the lesson perfectly without being lost. Some thought it was cool, others were a little jealous.

For Hunter, he happened to notice that he had class with a lot of the same people. He recognized faces well, but didn't really know their names. The only person he knew because they introduced themselves to one another was Amy Hofferson: blond hair that sat in a braid hanging down her back between her shoulders and almost sky blue eyes. Hunter always seemed to be sitting close to her, even in study hall. In there they were pretty much allowed to do whatever they wanted as long as it didn't disrupt anyone else. Hunter decided to get an early start on his research paper regarding what career they wanted after high school was over in seven months. Basically, the assignment was to mention the job the person wanted, then research about it, and explain why they wanted to work in said career. While working on that, he was also talking to his mother-who was still at home unpacking a few more things into the apartment.

After an hour of that and his Language Art paper a page done, the bell rang signaling for lunch. Great, because he was actually really hungry for once-but needed a cigarette first. Perfect for him that he could eat outside on the senior field for lunch, smoke outside, and he could take Toothless out. Triple win for him. Hunter packed up his things and stood up slow, Toothless up beside him right afterwards as the two began making their way towards the main entrance doors to head outside.

"Hey! Hey, Hunter?" called a man's voice. Hunter paused a moment and looked back to see the boy from his Language Arts class who said that Toothless wasn't a dog-rather a wolf hurrying over with the young man who had long blond hair and blue eyes.

"What?" Hunter asked now.

"Where are you going, outside for lunch?" the young male asked.

"Yeah. Gotta take Toothless out too," Hunter replied.

"Why don't you come sit with my friends and I?" said Sonny, the one who said Toothless was a wolf.

"No thanks. I prefer to eat alone," Hunter answered before heading out the door the off to the left where the field was. Hunter could see that it had picnic tables and two garbage cans against the school building wall. Seemed a few others were out here too, not many because it was the middle of October and pretty cold outside-most appeared to be wearing sweaters of jackets. Once outside, Hunter unclipped the leash and pointed towards around the corner so Toothless would know not to do his business outside of the student's line of sight since they were eating. Toothless hurried off, Hunter had him on a pretty good schedule as far as bathroom and eating went.

Toothless would go first thing in the morning around 6:00am-then he'd eat breakfast which was normal canned wet food, then again around lunch time with normal dry food and water. Hunter would take him out around 5:30pm before dinner, and then he would go out one more time around 11pm just as Hunter was about to go to bed for the night. Right now was the lunch run, Hunter leaned against the wall with his eyes closed until he heard footsteps approaching. Opening his eyes he saw it to be Sonny and his friend, Amy seemed to be among them too-hiding in the back all shy-like.

"What do you want?" Hunter asked with a sigh.

"Well, class kind'a interfered with talking to you so we figured we would now." said Amy.

"If I had wanted to talk to anyone, I would have." Hunter remarked.

We just wanted to introduce ourselves," said the girl who looked to be a twin.

"Fine, make it quick then." Hunter said as got the cigarette from earlier that had been tucked behind his ear and placed it between his lips before lighting the tip and taking a drag while slipping his lighter back into his left pocket of his dark gray jeans.

"You're a smoker?" Amy inquired.

"Yeah, what of it?" Hunter stated holding it between his fingers.

"Oh, nothing. Don't see many students doing it is all..." Amy replied quietly. Hunter just shrugged some and took another drag.

"I'm Sonny Jorgenson," the male from before stated.

"Travis Thorston, and that's my twin sister, Roxanne-but everyone calls her Rox or Roxy..." said the male with blonde hair and blue eyes motioning to himself as Travis and then his sister.

"I'm Flynn Ingerman," said a large young man with short blond hair and green eyes.

"Vince and Randy Grimborn," said another voice belonging to a shorter male with brown hair and brown eyes, the brother appeared to be a little older and bald with brown eyes.

"And you...know me already," Amy smiled some.

"I know your name, I don't know _you_ , per say." Hunter replied, "Hunter Ostberg," he introduced. Toothless now returned to his side and Hunter rubbed his head a few times. "There ya are, bud. Ready to eat?" his friend seemed to pant happily as Hunter opened his backpack and pulled out two bowls, just plastic ones. Hunter grabbed a bag of dog food in a zip-lock bag and dumped it into one of the bows, and then beside he he poured a water bottle in to the other one. Toothless licked the side of his face and started eating contently.

"So...why'd you move from Arc Island to little old Berk?" Roxanne inquired.

"Needed a change," Hunter shrugged a bit as he took another drag and let it out after a second.

"Yeah-but isn't Archi Academy like, the best school in the Archipelago?" Flynn inquired.

"Not to me. Filled with a bunch of judgmental assholes as far as I'm concerned-which I'm not." Hunter said as he used his fingers to put out the cigarette and then toss it away. Hunter grabbed his lunch from his bag now and sat down on the edge of one of the picnic tables-but still near Toothless. Hunter pulled out his sandwich, drink, piece of fruit, and then last was bag of chips.

"That why you moved?" Ryker asked.

"Moved because I got sick of Arc Island. Been there all my life, hate it. And I got expelled from Archi Academy end of junior year." Hunter mentioned without caring who knew. Why should he, it was the truth after all.

"Expelled huh?" Viggo chuckled some, "What did ya do?"

"I beat the hell out of someone who wouldn't leave me alone when I warned him to do so. I hospitalized him," Hunter informed while closing his eyes and taking a bite of his food.

"What did he do to you?" Amy asked curiously.

"Tried to be a bully to me because I lost my leg. Warned him to stop, he didn't. I beat his ass and put him in the hospital for twenty four hours. Are you done asking question about me now? I just want to eat my lunch and relax before next class," Hunter stated. "It's cool you wanna hang out-but being brutally honest with ya...I'm not here to make friends. I could actually care less about it."

"Everyone needs friends," Roxanne frowned some.

"I have friends and they ain't you. My best friend is actually sitting right beside me," Hunter said motioning to Toothless as the wolf dog rubbed his face against Hunter's.

"So, where are your friends then?" Travis asked.

"Likely off doing something great with their lives while I'm stuck here. Don't know, lost contact a year ago." Hunter stated while finishing his sandwich and taking a sip of his soda.

"Well, then they wouldn't really be friends anymore, would they be?" Viggo remarked.

"Look. I tried asking nicely-that's obviously not working. Let me be more direct," he stated before narrowing his eyes, "Get the fuck lost and leave me alone. I just wanna finish my food in peace, finish off this day, go home, and sleep. Then repeat the same day over and over again until I graduate. Did ya understand me that time?" Hunter said coldly, a little harshly too. The area seemed to fall a little quiet after he said it too, everyone glancing over towards him.

"Wow, sorry then. Just thought you'd want some company or friends since you said you suffered from depression and shit..." Sonny replied.

"Yeah, and that's what my best friend is for. I don't need company or new friends, so just leave me alone." Hunter retorted. The others just began to move away from him as Hunter sighed putting his apple down, Toothless nuzzled against him gently, whining some to try and calm him down. "Ugh, I'm not even hungry anymore..." he sighed putting the remaining things away and finishing off the soda. He tossed the garbage and put the paper bag that had the rest of his lunch his his backpack. Hunter left Toothless's food and water out in case he got hungry again. "I'm so tired, Toothless..." he said softly. Toothless understood and moved against the building wall and laid down, using his head to motion for Hunter to come lay on him. Hunter smiled some as he got up and sat down in the grass-then laid against his friend gently.

First he set his cell phone alarm for five minutes before the bell and then after that he closed his eyes and let sleep take him. The others hadn't been sitting far away, they saw him now asleep against his wolf dog. "He's kind of an jerk-we were just being nice," Roxanne mentioned finally.

"Well, that's on him if he doesn't want any friends. Least we tried," Sonny stated shrugging a bit.

"I think there's more to it than that..." Amy said gently still looking Hunter's way.

"What do you mean?" Flynn inquired.

"I don't know. It's just a feeling...I think there's more to it. He's new here-but he's not shy or nervous in the slightest about it. It seems like he's here because he has to be. He said that to us, that he was stuck here." Amy replied now.

"It's not our problem. He made it pretty clear he didn't want friends," Travis stated now.

"I just think there's a lot more going on than we're seeing," Amy said while eating her orange slowly. For the remainder of lunch, they just talked among themselves and everyone left Hunter alone. Five minutes before the bell, his alarm had him awake. Hunter sat up slowly and yawned.

"Yeah, definitely needed that nap. Thanks, Toothless..." Hunter said gently. His wolf dog huffed a bit and got up to stretch his legs. Hunter cleaned up the food and water bowls-saving the food and dumping the water out. When all that was put away, the two made their way back inside and to history class. The bell rang two minutes later and it began again. Thankfully it was just this class and another one-then he could go home.

(Last Period)

Finally it was time for last period, Hunter couldn't wait for the next hour to pass because he got to go home after this. He had already messaged his mother and made sure she'd be there on time since he didn't want to spend more time at the school than necessary. The last block of the day was music, Hunter made his way inside after using the bathroom and saw everyone else there as he'd seen before. He was going to safely assume that these people clearly had every class together and he was going to have them for his classes too. Great. The bell rang signaling the start of class as Hunter sat down in a spare seat, Toothless beside him and lying down at his feet. The teacher entered with a smile.

"Hello class. Hope your day has been well. Today, I thought we might just listen to music for the next hour." she began.

"What's the catch, Ms. Christy?" asked Roxanne now.

"You're going to be listening closely and try and find the emotions of the artist. You know, listen to the words, the beats, the mood of the music. I want you to be able understand how artists come up with their songs, try to find the inspiration for them writing it." Ms. Christy informed. There was a long heavy sigh that filled the room from the students. "It's part of your midterm and final for this year," she added.

"How so?" asked Amy next.

"For your midterm, you will be writing your own song. Just the lyrics to it, as well taking an exam regarding everything we cover from when you started in September to January when midterms are." Ms. Christy told them.

"And how is it part of our finals too?" another student inquired.

"The song lyrics you write for midterms are to be turned into a song with music and your own voice singing it. Your final is singing your own song in front of the class, and a small report on why you wrote it, what your inspiration was." the teacher smiled wide. Another class groan. "Well we could scratch the singing and just do a ten page exam if you prefer?" she asked now. Now it was quiet and she nodded, "Thought so." was the next remark from her mouth as she set up the CD player and began searching for the song to use first. Hunter already found this annoying, what kind of final exam was that? To write your own song and sing it? What sense did it even make? It didn't. The song began as everyone was listening to it, writing down their thoughts about what they felt the artist was saying, what inspired it.

This went on for almost the whole class, Hunter had yet to give any responses about songs. It seemed everyone was getting a turn after a song finished, he was likely going to end up going soon. The final song started and Hunter recognized it right away, all he wanted to do was runaway now. Listening to the lyrics just took him back, Toothless sensed it as he got up and nudged at Hunter's face slightly and whined. Others in the class began to look back and see him in another trance, his eyes closed and moving around rapidly while his hand on the desk kept tightening into a fist. Toothless moved from Hunter's side quickly and to the CD player, he used his paw to press stop before getting back to Hunter's side and barking at him loudly.

"Chloe..." he breathed out, Hunter's eyes opened quickly as he panted hard, blinking to look around and refocus on where he was. Toothless whined softly, concerned for his friend as he nuzzled against him. "Thanks Toothless..." Hunter said softly as he took a deep breath, "I'm okay now...I'm okay..." he added while pressing his forehead to Toothless's.

"Hunter, are you alright?" Ms. Christy inquired.

"I'm fine. Sorry," Hunter told her.

"What was all that? You just...blanked out for five minutes," Ms. Christy asked him.

"It was...nothing. I just...don't have fond memories of that song," Hunter answered.

"Define?" she said now.

"Someone very close to me died about two years ago. I'm the one who found her and the song playing on the CD was that one..." Hunter explained-it wasn't far from the truth either.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know or I wouldn't have chosen it...how did your friend pass?" Ms. Christy asked.

With the straightest face he could muster as he stood up with his bag over his shoulder now, "She killed herself, hung from the beam in her bedroom." Hunter said heading for the door with his hand on the handle, "And she wasn't my friend, she was my girlfriend. I went over to her house because she said she was sick and found her dead." with that the bell rang and he walked out without another word. Hunter wanted to get out of there, he got outside the main doors and went straight to his mother's SUV. Toothless got in the back door and Hunter sat back there with him.

"Hunter, what's wrong?" his mother asked.

"Just drive home, Mom...I don't want to talk about it," Hunter said. She nodded and pulled away from the school as Toothless laid his head on Hunter's lap while Hunter pet the top of his head softly. Hunter had his eyes closed and head on the seat, finally the day was over and he could maybe get some sleep before doing his homework. Getting to the house, Hunter got out pretty fast with Toothless and went straight to his room-shutting the door once inside and locking it. Toothless got on his bed after Hunter took the clip of the leash and laid down while Hunter opened his mini fridge and pulled out a small bottle of Fireball Whiskey. "I just want to forget..." he cracked the top open and took a long swig from the bottle, and then another afterwards.

He could do his homework later on, it's not like he was going to sleep tonight where the nightmares consumed him. Hunter set his phone alarm for 10pm, right now he just wanted to get wasted and forget all about that horrible day he found his girlfriend dead in her room. Hunter would wake up at 10pm, take a warm shower, and then do his homework. Likely fall asleep again around 3am, get up for 6:15am to get ready for school tomorrow. Five more drinks from the bottle and he was feeling pretty good, he finally capped it and put it away before falling on his bed and instantly blacking out drunk.


	4. His Baby

**Healing Hearts**

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Pairing;** HunterXAmy(HiccupXAstrid)

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD related-not the movies, shows, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I _may_ or _may not_ use in the story. Everything belongs to it's original artist or creator!

 **4;** His Baby

{Normal POV}

It had been a month since that day where Hunter left as soon as the bell rang from music class after telling everyone that his girlfriend, or former now, had killed herself back when he was sixteen and he had walked into her bedroom to find her hanging by a beam already dead. For a small group he was always in class with, they were beginning to feel like Amy had been right from that day-more specifically at lunch when she said that there was more to Hunter than they were seeing. In the last month, all the really saw was him falling into random attacks, taking a smoke break every class for a minute or two, he always sat alone at lunch and didn't say a word to anyone. Even getting to answer in class was a chore, he always looked pissed off and ready to kill if it could be said that way. However, the guy did turn in his assignments on time and usually scored in the A or B range. Only a month and he had a high grade in every class than even Flynn, who originally had the highest with a B average.

Something else they noticed was the he always looked tired, like he hadn't slept in days. They tried to ask a few times if he was okay-but he ignored it and went about his business with his loyal wolf dog at his side. With it being November now, they knew he was eighteen today. In honesty, they wondered if his mood would be any better given it was his birthday. For Hunter, he didn't care so much. He was only turning eighteen-what did that matter. Another year older, another reminder of the years he lost because of his father. The time this morning was 6:25am, just over half and hour until school started, his mother Vivian Ostberg was already starting her celebrations for him.

"Happy birthday son!" his mother exclaimed as she placed down a plate of pancakes in front of him with a one and eight candle lit on the top. Hunter rolled his eyes and gave a smile, at least she was trying to make him feel better. Birthdays for him since turning fifteen were just the reminder of his fifteenth birthday when his father did something unforgivable and it was part of the reason currently that he hated the man and refused to use the last name anymore. Even his mother went back to her maiden name: Ostberg. Hunter used it now too, he wanted no connection to his father. What he did three years ago was something Hunter would never forget or forgive him for.

"Thanks, Mom..." Hunter gave a small smile as he blew out the candles and his mother removed them while Hunter began to eat.

"I can't believe my little boy is eighteen today!" Vivian exclaimed as she hugged him from the side. "We're going out for dinner tonight. Anywhere you want to go or we can order take out?" she asked him.

"It doesn't matter to me, Mom...I just wanna get though school," Hunter stated taking another bite, he wasn't all that hungry-but that was probably due to the fact he'd been drinking last night. His mother knew he drank, just not how hard the alcohol was. Vivian had said she didn't mind as long as he wasn't doing anything illegal like before and didn't do it outside of the house by himself. Now that he was eighteen, he could go drinking at bars.

"Well, you think about it and let me know when I come pick you up at 3pm." Vivian smiled as she kissed the top of his head as she went about cleaning up the house while Hunter ate his breakfast. At 6:50am, the two and Toothless got into the SUV and headed to the school, Hunter only telling himself: here we go again. Only six months left of this and that was it. He honestly couldn't wait.

(Berk Isle High)

Hunter reached the school, went to his locker first, got his books for the first few classes of the day: Algebra, Science, Language Arts, Health, and of Study Hall. There was no book for Health, so just the first three subjects of the day. Hunter went to the bathroom after that-threw up once or twice from the hang over. Thankfully he remembered to bring a few pieces of bread with him, and a can of sprite-his hangover cure. Hunter ate one piece of bread and drank the can of sprite down a minute before the bell rang, he got to class just before the door was closed.

"Cutting it pretty close there, Mr. Ostberg..." said Mrs. Sevmar.

"Sorry. Mom's car wouldn't start this morning, had to get a jump from the neighbors...won't happen again." Hunter stated while taking his seat, Toothless beside him. After that, class began with a pop quiz then a new lesson for them to work on. Hours passed bringing the time to 10am, health class. Hunter groaned a bit, his headache wasn't fading like it normally did-maybe he'd go to the nurse and get an aspirin for it if it didn't stop by lunch time rolled around. Hunter turned the corner to get to G-1 when he heard someone call to him.

"Hunter?" he turned quickly and saw a large man standing there. Hunter recognized him right away and scoffed as he closed his eyes and continued walking. Vince, Sonny, Randy, Travis, Flynn, Amy, and Roxanne weren't far behind him when they saw the quick encounter. The man was the truancy officer, his job was to make sure no one left during school hours or wasted time in the hallways-how did he know Hunter who supposedly just moved to Berk a month ago? Something seemed...off all of a sudden. The man briskly walked after Hunter, trying to get past the mass of students making their way to their next class before the bell rang. "Hunter!" he called again.

Hunter reached his class and sighed heavily, angrily almost. _'Why the hell is he here?!'_ Hunter thought to himself as he saw the others enter class and behind them was the man again.

"Hunter!" he tried quieter, this time Hunter's eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry, do we know each other?" Hunter asked casually.

"Hunter please, we need to talk about things..." the man said again. Toothless didn't like him this close to Hunter so he stood between the two, growing at the large man before Hunter-he knew who he was and didn't like him.

"Hunter...is there a problem between you and the truancy officer?" asked Mr. Wood.

"No, not at all." Hunter responded calmly with his arms over his chest. "I've never met this man before, I clearly just remind him of someone he knows,"

"Oh come on, you can't still be mad at me. You've been ignoring me since the day of your fifteenth birthday," the man said.

"Hunter...how do you and the truancy officer know one another?" Mr. Wood questioned.

"Hunter is my son..." the man said as Hunter sighed heavily hearing the gasps in the room.

" _WAS_ your son. You stopped being my father the day you did what you did. I've been ignoring you for good reason, now leave me alone," Hunter demanded.

"No, Hunter. We need to talk. I'm still your father whether you like me or not...What are you doing in Berk? Where's your mother?" his father said quickly.

"Like you or not? That doesn't even brace the surface of what I feel for you-I _HATE_ you. You don't even know half the shit I went through because of your stupid choice! I was fifteen years old! Fifteen when you forced me to do what you did! You want to see your fine work? Hm, want to see what your choice did to me?" Hunter asked him as the man fell quiet now, stepping back once at his son's rage towards him. Hiccup lifted his pant leg up and showed his father, Stewart Haddock, his fake leg. The man stepped back again, eyes widening in shock.

"You...lost your leg in-" Stewert began.

"Yes, I did. Lost it in the place you forced me to be in. It took three months to heal and me be able to walk right again and don't even get me started on the rest of my life the last year." Hunter said angrily.

"Hunter...what's going on. You said your father was dead..." Amy reminded.

"You've been telling people I'm dead?" Stewart asked.

"You are to me." Hunter remarked coldly. "You're interrupting my class time, so leave me alone. It makes me sick to my stomach to know I'm related to you and standing in the same room as you. The agreement was fifty feet away from me-you lost the right to call yourself my father on my fifteenth birthday. I hate you and I will never forgive you for what you did to me. Understand? Never forgive you." Hunter stated firmly.

"Hunter please, just come talk to-" this time, Hunter threw his fists down and glared hard.

"NO!" he yelled, Stewart stepped back quickly again. "The only reason you're being the way you are right now is because you saw the damage you caused. You only care now because there are others around-you damn well know if we were alone you'd be scolding me and asking why I'm not still there. You don't care about me, you never have and you never fucking will. You don't know me, you don't know my life the last three years because it's always been about you! It's never been about Hunter, the son you claim to care about! Where the hell were you the whole last year of my life?" Hunter asked.

"What do you mean, Hunter?" Stewart said now.

"You wanna know my life since losing my leg? Wanna know how well I've been doing since that? Alright, I'll tell you. I got expelled from Archi Academy after being there for four months because I hospitalized another student because he wouldn't leave me alone and kicking Toothless. I was pulled off him by two police officers, handcuffed, and arrested-then bailed out by Mom. My life was hell for two months after that because I slipped so far into a depression that I started doing a bunch of illegal things and got arrested again, and charged that time. I was sentenced to three months in juvenile detention for everything. I was there a month before shit got real bad and the judge pulled me out. Gave me a second chance, he said all he asked of me to expunge my record is to graduate high school and not end up in cuffs again. Mom and I moved to Berk, been here for a month. Now you friggen know, so leave me alone." Hunter stated-it shocked his father, and the students to hear.

"What is going on in here?" came Darren Bludvist's voice.

"The truancy officer is Hunter's father," Mr. Wood stated, still in a bit of surprise at everything he'd heard.

"How are they father and son?" Darren asked. "They don't even have the same last-"

"I don't use his last name anymore, I want nothing to do with him and there's a court order in affect that says he can't be within fifty feet of me," Hunter stated firmly.

"I don't assume you have an documentation on that order, do you?" Darren asked curiously.

"It's all at home, I'll have my mom bring it." Hunter said as he pulled out his phone and dialed his mother. "Mom. I need you to bring those court documents to the school." he said, then there was a pause. "The principal needs to see them in order to keep _him_ away from me before I snap because he's standing right in front of me." another brief pause, "See you soon then." then he hung it up and crossed his arms over his chest. The next ten minutes, there was nothing and then his mother arrived panting hard holding the folder in her hand-giving it to the principal.

The man looked through the folder quickly and sighed, "I'm afraid, Stew, that these aren't fake and you aren't allowed near your son. You have to leave him alone, wherever Hunter is-you need to be opposite side of the school from him to keep to the agreement." Darren explained to him.

"Yes, Mr. Bludvist..." Stewart said calmly with a sigh, "Hunter...I'm sorry...for everything."

"Save it for someone who cares because I stopped caring about a word you have to say three years ago. I meant what I said: I hate you and I will never forgive you for what you did to me, for what I still suffer because of your choice. You are dead to me, Stewart. Stay out of my life, you've fucked it up enough. And for the record because I know you're curious...I made it farther than you ever would of dreamed I would. I even surpassed you," Hunter said coldly. Unable to say anything else, Stewart walked away.

"Are you alright son?" Vivian asked gently as she ran her fingers through his auburn hair.

"I'm fine, Mom. Thanks. I just want to finish off my classes today and get home so I can sleep a little..." Hunter told her calmly.

"I understand. I need to go have a word with your...well, you know. I won't say it because I know it triggers you. I'll see you at 3pm, okay?" Vivian stated, Hunter nodded as she kissed his cheek and exited the room and Mr. Bludvist right behind her. Hunter closed his eyes and took his seat, the room's silence was irritating.

"Okay, can we not just sit here and silence while staring me in shock or confusion about how fucked up my life was a year ago. Yeah, I got into a lot of trouble and made really bad choices." Hunter said as Toothless laid his head in Hunter's lap.

"What...did your dad force you to do?" Amy asked.

"None of your business-it's done and over with now...Just start the lesson, Mr. Wood..." Hunter sighed some, the teacher nodded and slowly began the lesson. Everyone left Hunter alone after that-no one had ever seen him that cold or mad before. Hunter just sat at his desk, his arms over his chest and eyes closed-the distinct look of irritation written over his face. However, everyone who heard the argument wanted to know what it was about. What had Hunter's father possibly forced him to do that would result in him losing his leg and getting into all that trouble he talked about. They couldn't believe it when they heard him say he'd been arrested twice and sent to juvy once. That wasn't something you just announced-but Hunter clearly didn't care who found out because he was so mad.

The rest of the day through lunch, history, and music-Hunter didn't say a word. And it appeared the Mr. Bludvist warned the other teachers not to both him for the rest of the day-to just let him sit there and learn his own way. Sure enough, he was left alone. When the end of the day came, Hunter like all the other times was out before everyone else with Toothless trailing closely behind his owner. He made it outside and waited for his mother-who shockingly wasn't there yet. Hunter sighed heavily as he just sat down on the pavement against the building, Toothless beside him and laying his head in his lap while Hunter rubbed his head gently and the wolf dog remained settled.

"Hey, are you okay?" Amy asked coming outside now and seeing him there.

Hunter looked up and over at her now, he narrowed his eyes a bit. "What do you care?" he replies.

"Well, I know you got pretty made earlier, pretty much told the whole class about your last year..." Amy responds calmly.

"That doesn't answer my question. Why do you care? It's nothing that concerns you or any of your friends. Why are you worried if I'm okay or not?" Hunter asked.

"Seems like you went through a lot is all. I know you don't want any friends-but...maybe just someone to talk to?" Amy offered to him.

"Look, you couldn't possibly understand what I've been through. I appreciate you trying to help-but this just something I gotta deal with, Amy." Hunter said, Amy gasped a bit, "What?"

"You...said my name." Amy replied now as Hunter glanced over at her-why would that shock her? "No one...really calls me my name but the teachers and my mom. Everyone else just says: _hey you_ or _girl with the blond hair and blue eyes_." she added.

"Those people you hang out with, they aren't your friends. Are they?" Hunter asks curiously.

Amy shook her head to him. "We just stay in a group because Flynn and I always get stuck helping them on assignments they don't get. And we have all the same classes so I guess they keep us around so they don't fail. Randy and Vince are brothers, Randy is older by a year. They are kind of the main bullies in the school, Sonny and Travis stick to them for popularity and to look like big and bad. Roxy, well, I think she has a thing for Sonny. Flynn and I are...I guess friends? Not sure but he's nice to talk to." Amy explains.

"You could tell them no," Hunter remarked.

"It's just easier to do it so they don't pick on and bully us..." Amy shrugged.

"They bully you?" Hunter arches a brow now.

"Well, with words to me. They used to shove Flynn around-but ever since some project pairing last year they've left us alone since they know we can help them keep their decent grades. Not the best arrangement, I know..." Amy sighed.

"Just stop being around them then. They're using you, that's the same as bullying. You live in fear that if you stop they will bully you again," Hunter stated to her.

"I suppose I am," Amy sighed a bit. Hunter rolled his eyes, "I've never really had friends-it's nice to have people around even...they are using Flynn and I to keep their grades up..."

"That's a pretty stupid reason to stick around them," Hunter remarked.

"I know. That's what my dad tells me-that I'm just a stupid little girl and I'll never amount to anything in life..." Amy looked down some as Hunter looked over at her.

"You ain't the only one. My father used to the same about me, 'bout never amounting to anything, being stupid and weak..." Hunter replied. "One of the reasons I hate him." he added.

"And he did something unforgivable like my dad did?" Amy asked slowly while holding her arms. Hunter noticed how afraid she was suddenly.

"Regardless of all that, you don't want to be friends with me, Amy. You heard what I said earlier. I'm not the best person to be around, Amy. I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of," Hunter told her.

"Well, that was your past. You were only seventeen-everyone...makes mistakes when their growing up, Hunter..." Amy tried, Hunter saw his mother's SUV coming down the road and stood up to brush himself off and then offered his hand to her to help her up too.

"The past makes you into your present and future, Amy. Look. I'm bad company, Amy. I've been arrested twice, and served four weeks in juvenile detention. I'm better off alone-people can't get hurt if there's no one around me to hurt. I chose to do those things and people got hurt because of it." he paused a moment, "For your situation though-you don't need those guys, if anything, they need you. That's not how friendship works, you should ditch them. And don't let your dad get you down. I rose above mine, you can rise above yours." Hunter said.

"It's not that...simple, Hunter. Your dad...didn't do to you what mind did to me...least I hope he didn't." Amy said quietly, her eyes moved to the parking lot and saw her father's car there. Hunter noticed the terror resting in her blue eyes, Hunter took a pen from his pocket and took her hand-the wrote a number on her palm.

"Not sure what's going on at your place-but I know fear when I see it. If you need someone to talk to, I'll listen. And if you are in some kind of trouble at home and need help, call me. Don't give that number to anyone else, and don't tell anyone I gave it to you." Hunter told her, she nodded to him as he hurried Toothless over to his mother's car and they got in. Astrid got to her father's car and sat in the backseat quietly.

"Who was the boy you were talking to?" her father demanded harshly.

"H-he is just...a project partner, father. I-it's something for health..." Amy replied as calmly as she could to him.

"Whatever. I don't want him over the house. Understand?" her father said firmly as they drove down the road, Amy nodded to him. "No one will ever have you, remember that." he added. Amy held strong against crying, she wanted to get away-but didn't know how to. Amy looked down at her palm and saw Hunter's number on her palm-she quickly jotted it down in her phone contacts to save it then put her head back on the seat, trying to relax. She already knew how this night would go.

(Hunter & His Mother's Apartment)

"I have a present for you, son." Vivian smiled gently as she pulled up into the driveway, Hunter glanced at her curiously now. "It's out back on the porch," she added. Hunter got out of the SUV with Toothless and walked to the backyard, right away, he saw his present from his mother.

"Are you serious?" he asked with a little shock.

"I've been having it fixed up for you. Spent the morning at the DMV getting it registered, insured, and inspected. You remember what the judge told you? That when you turned eighteen, you could have your license back and drive again. Well, I took care of that too." Vivian told him as she handed him his license back-originally they'd taken it from him and filed it away.

"So I can...drive myself to school now?" Hunter asked.

"You certainly can-but..." she paused firmly now, "No leaving this house between the hours of midnight or 5am, and certainly not if you're drinking. It'll break your parole-you know that." she reminded.

"I...can totally accept that, Mom. Thank you-I've missed having it." Hunter smiled for the first time all day seeing the beauty before him. His motorcycle: a Speed Fury eight thousand. All black with a scale like pattern consisting of dark gray, two neon blue flame decals on the sides. Two side bags, one on each. Black leather with silver handles. His helmet watched the black scale and blue flame decals. His riding jacket rested over the seat, he'd definitely missed wearing it. There was even a small rise on the second seat for Toothless. Of course his wolf dog rode on it with him, Toothless had excellent balance when Hunter rode it. Okay, now his birthday was turning around to be better than he expected. Hunter couldn't wait for school tomorrow when he showed up with his baby.


	5. Broken

**Healing Hearts**

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Pairing;** HunterXAmy(HiccupXAstrid)

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD related-not the movies, shows, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I _may_ or _may not_ use in the story. Everything belongs to it's original artist or creator!

 **5;** Broken

{Amy's POV}

Getting home after school, the first thing I did was start my homework. The was about 3:15pm, thankfully I didn't live far from the school. I could walk to and from if I really wanted too-but I would have to leave my house by 6:30am to get there on time, and then I'd get home around 3:30pm. It wasn't bad in the warmer months, colder months didn't make walking fun for me. My mom, Sarabeth, works third shift six nights a week at the grocery store unpacking the trucks and inventorying everything. She's usually there from 11pm to 7am so I don't see her before school, and she's sleeping when I get home. My dad, Marcus, on the other hand is an alcoholic asshole. He works for in a shipyard from 7:30am to 2:30pm-this is so he can drop off and pick me up from school. Me, I don't work-but I wish I did so I could spend more time out of the house. I hate being here. I don't have a job because I can't get to any-walking would take way too long so I suppose I'll have to suffer until I graduate.

I was surprised that Hunter and I actually had a conversation today after the bell rang, more shocked still that he gave me his phone number and told me I could call him if I needed to talk or was in some kind of trouble. Truth be told, I was-but was afraid to tell Hunter about it. I only just met the guy a month ago, and held an actual conversation today after he'd told the others and me to leave him alone because he didn't want any friends. Hearing what I did today, I understand why he doesn't want them-he said people get hurt being around him and he didn't want anyone hurt anymore. It's almost like he's protecting others from him. It was pulling at my mind to wonder what his father did to him that was unforgivable, my father did something too...

My father raped me when I was seventeen years old.

I mean, I'm still seventeen now for another month. My birthday is December 22nd. It wasn't right away that he raped me, that happened about seven months ago. The four before that horrid day was him sneaking into my room and touching me. It would be around 1am when he thought I was sleeping, he'd come in my room in his underwear and touch my arms sides, butt, breasts, even my vagina if he could get access to it. This wasn't to say that I slept naked or anything, but I still wore pajama and he would use my hand-manipulate it to touch his penis. He warned me that I belonged to him and no one could ever touch me-only him. I wanted to tell my mom what he was doing-but I felt like she wouldn't listen, or believe that her husband could do such a thing.

For those four months, he would sneak in and do those things to me and seven months ago-I fought back, got hit...and raped. He told me no one would believe me because he'd plant drugs in my room, make it seem like I was a rebel child or something. He didn't rape me vaginally, just anally and played with my vagina the whole time or my breasts. I hated it, all I could do was cry. It went on for three hours, when he was done he kissed my cheek and said: _goodnight princess, sleep well. I know you're sore, you can stay home for a few days to recover_. Gods it made me sick to my stomach, still does. He only rapes me like that if I refuse to let him touch me. I didn't want to get raped so when he sneaks in my room, I just pretend to be asleep while he uses my hand to get himself off.

After he leaves, I cry silently. What more can I do though? If I tell anyone-he'll make it seem like I'm a drug addict who can't control herself. My mother is always too tired to listen to my problems. Every chore in the house is my responsibility to take care of: dishes, dusting, cooking, sweeping, mopping, vacuuming, cleaning up, laundry, etc. Like today, I'd finish my homework then have to start on dinner so we could eat at 5:30pm, after that it'd be doing the chores that needed to be done. After that, I'd take a shower and go to bed by 10:30pm. I hated my life, I was so depressed because of it all. I actually cut myself from time to time just to try and stop feeling the pain that surrounds me constantly. One of these days, I'd tell someone what was going on. I had to make sure I was out of the house first and in a place he couldn't find me-that way he couldn't plant the drugs on me. I hoped to God he suffered in prison for the rest of his life.

I sighed some as I wiped the tears that seemed to have formed and started rolling down my cheeks, I sniffled a few times and wiped my eyes with a tissue from the box that was sitting on my computer desk. I heard squawking as I looked over and saw my pet bird, my Stormfly. She's a type of parrot, blue and yellow macaw I believe the pet store called her, she had some green on the top of her head, black beak, white face, blue on the top of her back and wings and then underneath was all yellow. She's a beautiful bird, I've had her since I was fifteen-she was just a baby then. I guess you could call her my service animal in the sense she can cheer me up when I'm really depressed.

"I'm okay girl..." I tell Stormfly gently. She always knew when something was wrong, she was there when my father raped me. I calmed myself down and got back to work. I only had a few hours until I had to go make dinner and do the chores.

(Later That Night)

I had finished my homework at 5:15pm, instantly rushed downstairs to start dinner. I only made boneless steaks in a pan with some cooking oil, corn, and cheesy rice. I set the table for my mother, father, and self then put all the food out by 5:45pm. We all sat down to eat, then my mother went back to sleep while I cleaned up-it took until about 7:30pm to get everything done. My father sat on the couch drinking as usual and watching the game, I made my way back upstairs and decided to take Stormfly out of the cage and let her sit with me while I relaxed on my bed until it was time to shower at 9pm. I hoped tonight would be one of the nights that dad just stayed drunk in his spot and not come in my room. It didn't happen all the time but a good four out of seven nights a week at least.

I put in my headphones to listen to music and think on mine and Hunter's talk earlier-it was nice and...revealing in a way. Maybe he'd talk to me more and we could end up being friends. I didn't care about getting hurt if I was around him-nothing hurt more than my own father raping me, molesting me most nights. I closed my eyes to relax, I just wanted to leave this house and never look back. When 9pm hit, I went to take my shower. I was only in there for fifteen minutes and coming out I was already dressed to go back to my room where I'd let my hair dry before braiding it. After all that, I put Stormfly back in her cage and then laid down to go to sleep. I was really tired tonight.

 **(Warning: Astrid is about to be molested. Don't like, don't read)**

The sound of a door opening got my attention-I was always a light sleeper. I saw the slight glow from the hall lights on, My eyes peeked at my nightstand alarm clock to see that it was 2am, glancing to the door-I saw my father stumbling in drunk as always. It was beyond me how he got this drunk, and still got up for work in the morning. I quickly closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep as he made his way towards me. First he took my covers off and ran his hands over my clothed body, I tried to sleep in a position that wouldn't allow him to touch a lot-but he always managed to get what he wanted because if I tensed my body to stop him, he'd know I was awake. He moved my arms from over my chest and rubbed my breasts, then I felt him put his penis towards my mouth-just rubbing it there.

After that, I felt his hand touch mine and pull it towards him slowly-obviously trying not to wake me up. I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream to the Gods for help when I felt my hand touching his penis again and him manipulating it to stroke him. It made me want to throw up hearing him moan, ten minutes later he moved my hand back to the bed and reached under the covers to slip his hand into my pants and rub my vagina lightly as he continued to stroke himself and eventually came on a dishtowel he'd brought in with him. I felt him lean over and kiss my cheek before gathering the dishtowel and leaving the room. I instantly started sobbing silently into my pillow hard.

 _'I hate him! I hate him so much!'_ I screamed in my thoughts. After maybe an hour of crying, I felt myself slip back to sleep. It was all because of my father I was this broken.

 **(It's safe past here)**

{Hunter's POV}

After getting my motorcycle as my gift, my birthday went pretty well the rest of the night. Of course I instantly took the bike out for a spin up and down the road with Toothless behind me. Gods I loved being back on it again, wearing my jacket and helmet. My motorcycle was the first thing I ever bought myself with my own money. After I returned to the apartment, I did my homework while thinking about Amy's and mine's conversation while we waited for our pick up from school. I couldn't help but wonder if she was alright, she seemed so terrified talking about her father-and mentioned him doing something unforgivable as his own father had. It must have been bad for her to be this afraid though, that's why I gave her my number. I didn't give it out to a lot of people and only a few had it. Old friends, mother, and now Amy. I thought maybe it'd give her a sense of comfort to know someone was there-that's how it was for me having Toothless. It seemed like Amy didn't have anyone, Hunter knew the feeling growing up. He sympathized with her.

Mom and I went out for dinner, just a small restaurant that was about ten minutes from the apartment. Spent an hour or so there before going back home. I finished my homework around 8:30pm after we got back, listened to music until 9:30 when I showered, played a few rounds of a game online before deciding to call it a night. It had been a long day as it was, sleep didn't sound like a bad idea. I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes after putting my phone on the charger, I was asleep about ten minutes later.

 **[Hunter's Nightmare]**

" _Hunter Haddock, you've been charged with various crimes." I hear the judge tell me as I'm standing in a courtroom again, second time now after being caught with drugs and driving past curfew and under the influence at that. I crashed my bike into a telephone pole, was taken to the hospital with an officer guarding me. Two days after that, I was arrested and now here I am being charged with a DUI, and drug possession. "Your age has been taken into account and I feel a few months in Juvenile Detention might help you get your priorities in order and your life back on track. Mr. Haddock, I sentence you to three months in Arc Island Detention Center. As well you will be losing your license, registration pulled. We'll revisit this case in three months time. Dismissed!" the gavel hit the desk and I put put back in cuffs._

 _I heard my mother's sobs for it not to be true, I couldn't even look at her. After everything else that happened and now she had to watch me get hauled of to juvy because in the course of two months, I got into so much trouble. Drinking, doing drugs, gangs, more illegal things. From the court house, I was transported to the detention center not more than two hours later. I was processed, given a black set of clothes and Velcro sneakers after being patted down to make sure I didn't have weapons on me. Next I got taken to my room, or I guess...shared room with five others. The guard took off my handcuffs and opened the door, basically throwing me in. I didn't say a word, I just moved to the only spare bed in there and laid down. So three months of this? How hard could it be?_

" _Hey, what ya in for?" said the guy now standing beside me._

" _DUI, drug possession, fighting," I shrugged with my eyes closed._

" _I had three DUI's, caught with marijuana." replied another voice now._

" _I got caught in a drug bust with the gang I was in, first offense so I have six months here, only four left." said another._

" _What's your name?" I was asked now, I sat up with and opened my eyes to see the other five around the room._

" _Hunter." I said, one with black hair and blue eyes stepped forward with his hand out._

" _I'm Benny," I shook his._

" _Zack," said another with blond hair and brown eyes._

" _Kris Collins," replied the male with light brown hair and green eyes._

" _Scott Moore," stated a young man about my age with black hair and hazel eyes._

" _Dustin Black," said the final male around me, he had dark brown hair and brown eyes._

" _How long you in for?" Kris asked me._

" _Three months," I replied._

" _Not bad, you got off easy for DUI and drug possession...what were you caught with?" questioned Dustin now._

" _Marijuana and LSD, I was taking them for my dealer to another customer. I was drunk, crashed my bike, alcohol content was way over legal limit-got arrested and taken to the hospital. Two days later, I was sentenced her." I told them._

" _Well, we're all cool with each other here. We got your back," Benny smiled._

" _Thanks. You five remind me of another small group of friends I had a year ago," I replied to them._

 _(A Month Later)_

 _Juvy wasn't that bad. Three meals a day, yard time, and more. There were programs for anyone addicted to drugs or alcohol, they weren't mandatory unless ordered by a judge. Day started at 7am, ended at 10pm with lights off. We showered in groups, ate according to our room block. I could deal with this for two more months, main thing I wondered was what I was gonna do when I got out. Go back to doing drugs and alcohol? If I got arrested again, surely I'd be sent to prison this time. Maybe I should turn my life around, it'd make my mom happy. I got letters from her every week, asking how I was and she couldn't wait to see me again. I could have visitors but I didn't want her to come and see me in juvy, I know I had let her down. Another thing we had to do was our own laundry, we were only given three sets of clothes to wear. That's where I was now, doing laundry._

 _I was just standing by the metal table and folding my stuff, minding my own when a few others came in to do their laundry. There was a guard standing outside the door too._

" _Oh look, it's the big shot hero." remarked one of the guys there._

" _So it is. Look where all that heroism got him too? Locked up." smirked another._

" _If you got something to say, say it." I stated. Everyone knew who I was there, the last name was all they needed to know. I hated it._

" _We don't wanna talk, we just think you should get knocked down a few pegs. Charged for drug possession and DUI, only got three months? That's an easy six to a year, especially because you got arrested once before for fighting." another said._

" _He got off easy because of that leg and what caused him to lose it. Because he's considered a hero, bet you all this is being kept quiet about so it doesn't ruin his reputation." responded one firmly. I just rolled my eyes and continued doing my own thing. One grabbed my arm, someone on the other side did the same. I felt a fist connect with my stomach and I hissed slightly, I was forced forward against the table._

" _Let go of me," I demanded._

" _No. I think we should give the hero a little thank you gift for all his his good deeds," said one of the males from behind me. I struggled to get free but couldn't. My eyes widened when I felt my pants and boxers get pulled down slightly, something pressed against my ass and I jerked slightly and got an arm free as I whipped around and punched the one who was behind me._

" _You little shit..." he wiped the blood from his mouth. I felt myself get elbowed in the face and forced back down, bending over the table again. "You're gonna pay for that," he almost growled moving behind me again, his hand on my bare hip. I felt something against my ass again-then there was nothing but pain after I felt it penetrate me. I grit my teeth as I felt the male behind my thrusting hard and fast. It went on for five minutes, then that guy moved and another took his place, five after that-another took his place. I was...being gang raped by them! Gods, all I felt was pain as they kept it up for another fifteen minutes. Each of them took their turn cumming in me before letting go-I dropped to the ground numb and unable to find strength to move._

 _They left as I laid there, trying not to cry at the pain I felt. I heard the door open as my eyes began to get blurry._

" _HUNTER!" I heard someone call to me, after everything went black._

 **[End Nightmare]**

I was forced awake by Toothless nudging at me and whining in worry, I sat up quickly and panting hard. My face drenched with sweat as I looked around. "Too-Tooth...less...lights!" I said. Toothless quickly flipped on the light for me and I remembered I was in my room. Gods, I hated remembering that day. The one I was gang raped in juvy. It turned out that after I blacked out, my roommates had found me since I didn't come back when I was supposed too. They called for the guards and got me help, I was taken to the hospital to be treated. I woke up four hours later and told by the doctor I'd been raped. They found the guys who did it, and the guard who let them. All of them were getting punished for what they did. The rape had torn me, I had slight bruising and cuts. I recovered for a week before I was summoned back to the court house and the judge told me he was giving me a second chance because he believed that I was still good and the hero I'd been named last year was still inside me.

This...is what prompted my mother and I moving to Berk. I got off of juvy two months early because of my being raped there and the judge feeling bad that it happened. Part of the conditions was no more drugs, wasn't allowed to have my license back or re-register a vehicle until I was eighteen, I couldn't get into fights or arrested again or he'd have no choice but to put me away to serve the time I was supposed to serve. It still haunted me, the nightmare of being raped. Toothless had brought me a water bottle and I tried to relax some. Here it would come to be another night that I couldn't sleep because I didn't want to keep seeing what happened to me over the last three years, and it was all because of my father that I was this broken.


	6. Wondering

**Healing Hearts**

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Pairing;** HunterXAmy(HiccupXAstrid)

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD related-not the movies, shows, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I _may_ or _may not_ use in the story. Everything belongs to it's original artist or creator!

 **6;** Wondering

{Normal POV}

A few weeks had passed since that day where Hunter basically scolded his own father-who happened to be the truancy officer at Berk Isle High, with the court order now, Stewart was not allowed to be in the same hallway as Hunter was for any reason at all. There was a security guard there who would let Stewart know when Hunter was where so they didn't cross paths. No one wanted to see that anger again, they were sure it could have been worse if Mr. Bludvist hadn't shown up when he did. Hunter still wasn't really social with anyone, he did his work and was always on time but didn't talk a lot. Most everyone knew that he'd clearly been arrested twice and served a month in juvenile detention for crimes they still had no idea about-some were curious and others just stayed clear of him. Labeling him a law breaker or bad boy. Hunter didn't care about the names he was called, as long as they were leaving him and Toothless alone-he could likely care less.

The last few weeks the teachers seemed to be all in agreement on the lessons they'd learning: law and crime. Except Algebra, Music, and Science, those three had nothing to do with the subject of crime or law. History, Health, and Language Arts however, were all working on the same thing. In Language Arts, they'd started a pen pal project with prisoners. The idea was for them to talk to prisoners and learn that when you make bad choices, you suffer the consequences. The prisoners seemed to be warning the students about being careful with their choices. In History, they watched or read a lot on court room things, seeing people be punished for their crimes-how it affects the people around them. Finally in health, it was all about the mental side of things. What might be a cause to make someone make a bad choice and what not.

Hunter hated the whole section of it, he'd been through this in real life. He'd been a prisoner, been a law breaker, been through court and sentencing. This wasn't a memory he wanted to relive. The pen pal he had was a young man named Anthony, about seventeen years old who did a lot of bad things and wished he hadn't-Hunter knew how that felt. If he could go back and change it, he would. He'd go back and make sure he never did it. One thing was for sure he was so glad to have his motorcycle back-that had shocked a lot of people when he showed up to school after his birthday with it, more surprising that they saw Toothless riding on it with him. Who knew a wolf dog could ride on a motorcycle so easily? They hadn't until they saw Toothless doing with Hunter.

Today it was a Monday, they were in Language Arts and about to get their return letters from their pen pals. Now, in letters. No personal information was allowed to be exchanged. The students couldn't ask what the prisoners did, and the prisoners couldn't ask anything of them except age or perhaps hopes and dreams. The teacher had a stack of them and was handing them out as he walked through the isles of desks.

"Hunter," he said handing Hunter the letter now. Hunter opened it and unfolded the parchment, he read over the words of his pen pal carefully-it actually made him upset to see.

 _'_ _ **Hunter,**_

 _ **I cannot begin to express the joy I get getting a letter from someone-you're the only one who talks to me. I know you're a student and this is just a project. My parents disowned me when I got arrested two months ago, they weren't even in court for me. The people I share a room with don't talk to me either. All I did was break curfew and end up in the wrong place at the wrong time...and stuck in here for three months, I don't know what I'll do when I get out. I don't have a home to go back to. Guess I'll have to get a job, live in a shelter for a while. Oh well, right. I guess that's the price I pay for breaking the law. Anyway, how are you? Hope school is going well! Can't wait to get your next letter. Stay smart and safe. -Anthony.**_ _'_

Hunter put the letter down and sighed heavily, the teacher glanced his way. "Something wrong, Hunter?" Mr. Mayers inquired curiously.

"No sir, nothing at all. My pen pal just reminds me of well, me I guess." Hunter replied calmly.

"How so?" Mr. Mayers asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Hunter closed his eyes a moment before looking out the window. "I just relate," he added.

"I don't see how. The pen pels you have are prisoners in a juvenile detention center. I don't see how that relates to you. You're a good student," Mr. Mayers said.

"I just relate, okay? I know what it's like to make really stupid and bad decisions in the heat of a moment and I know what it's like to regret those decisions and hate the fact I can't change them no matter what I do. They'll always be there, a part of life...and a part of who I am." Hunter said as he got up from his desk and moved to the door in the classroom that would lead outside, he pulled a cigarette from his pack and put it between his lips as he lit the tip and opened the door and stood against it while taking a deep drag of it while closing his eyes and then releasing the smoke into the air.

Amy just watched him, she always found smoking to be interesting. She never understood how someone could enjoy it, what it did for them. Hunter seemed to do it whenever he got irritated or stressed out-did it calm him down or something? Honestly, she wanted to try it-but she didn't have her own money and couldn't by any for herself, plus, what if she didn't like them? She'd never smoked before-how would she know if she liked it? Hunter glanced towards her now, seeing her curious stare on him while he smoked his cigarette.

"Something you enjoy looking at?" Hunter asked her as she snapped out of her gaze.

"Hm? Oh! No, nothing. I was just watching you smoke, I never understood why some people like it so much..." Amy responded to him.

"It's relaxing most of the time. You've never tried it, have you?" Hunter asked her, she shook her head to him. "Do you want to?" he asked now as her eyes widened a bit-then after a few seconds she nodded to him. Hunter took another drag before motioning to her to come over towards him, she did so nervously as he blew the smoke out. Hunter held the cigarette out to her as she blinked at him. He sighed some, "Hold it between your fingers like this," he instructed.

"B-but this...is yours." she said quickly.

"Amy, just hold the damn thing, put it between your lips and suck in lightly. Hold it in your mouth a second or two and them blow it out. I'm not starting a whole new cigarette for you to try." Hunter mumbled some, Amy did what he said to do and took a small drag of it, held it about four seconds before blowing it out and coughing hard. "You held it too long, smoke tickles your throat-and you're not used to it like I am." he mentioned.

"How long have you...been smoking for?" Amy asked after catching her breath-Hunter actually rubbed her back a bit to help her out.

"Since I was sixteen. Had a lot going on, good friend of mine got me on it." Hunter shrugged before taking another drag then blowing it out and flicking the top so it would go out-then he pressed it together to make sure the embers were out before sticking it behind his ear to finish for later, he closed the door and sat back down. "So, enjoy smoking?" he chuckled.

"Eh, it's alright I guess. Should probably learn not to hold it so long though," Amy smiled.

"I take it you don't have your own?" Hunter asked, she shook her head as he pulled two out of his nearly full pack and handed them to her with a spare lighter from his bag. "Smoke 'em in halves. They last longer, only hold the smoke for a second or two and then blow it out. You get better with practice," he added. Amy took them and placed them in a small pouch on her backpack and nodded to him.

"Thanks," she said.

"Can we get back to the lesson now?" Mr. Mayers asked them, they nodded to him. "Good. Now. On Friday, we're taking a field trip to Arc Island. Bus leaves here at 7:15am-the other classes are going at different times this week," he informed. Hunter's eyes widened a bit, they were _going_ to Arc Island? Everyone knew him there! He didn't want to go! "We're going to be visiting the juvenile detention center to meet your pen pals." They were doing WHAT?! Oh, he wanted no part of this. Absolutely none! Hunter's fist tightened until it cracked and Toothless was up and nuzzling against him. Hunter didn't want to go back to that place where he was raped for thirty minutes! "And you all have to come to get credit for the assignment," he added.

{Hunter's POV}

Son of a bitch, really?! I couldn't believe this bullshit, we were basically being forced to go in order to pass the assignment. I hated this, and what sucked more is that we didn't even know where we were going, Mr. Mayers wasn't allowed to tell us. I didn't want to go, Gods, I didn't ever want to be back in one of those places. The thought alone of being there was triggering my flashbacks forward. I felt Toothless pushing against me-but it wasn't working. Toothless hadn't been with me when I was in juvy for a month-he wasn't allowed and they just kept a closer eye on me having known my past. I felt Toothless tug me out of my seat and pull me through the desks, we reached the door and he opened it with his paw to take me out. Once I was out, I felt my knees give out and I fell against the lockers with my eyes closed tightly. I held my head shaking it to get the flashbacks to clear.

"Hunter?" Mr. Mayers asked quickly coming out of the room and saw me the way that I was now.

"St-stay...back. Just...stay away from...me..." I forced out, Toothless growled a bit and I saw the teacher move back from me. "I-I just...need a few minutes...please..." I asked, the teacher seemed to nod and walk away from me-entering the classroom again. "I can't...Toothless, I can't go back..." I told my friend who was trying to console me. He might not have been there when it happened-but he knew because I told him. Only a few people knew of that incident and if I couldn't get myself under control then everyone else was going to start wondering about what was wrong with me. I had to suck it up and go-if I didn't...it would only raise more questions about me.

I took a few deep breaths as I got back to my feet and got a drink from the fountain before calming himself down. I reached for the classroom door and opened it to walk back in. Instantly eyes were on me as to what the hell had happened. "Hunter, are you alright?" Amy asks gently-I could hear the concern in her voice.

"Yeah, just fine." I reply.

"You're not fine, Hunter. Your dog had to pull out of the room, what triggered you?" Mr. Mayers asked. I sighed some-most everyone knew anyone so what the hell did it matter if they all did.

"Hearing about going back to Juvenile Detention," I stated.

"Why though? And what do you mean...go back?" Mr. Mayers asked.

"I told you before, I related to my pen pal about making bad decisions and wishing I could take them back. Well, my bad choices last year got me arrested and sent to juvy for a month." I told him calmly.

"What...did you do that bad? Normally they don't just send kids right away on a first offense," Amy inquired.

"I had...many warnings and blew them all. We talked about this already, Amy. Few weeks ago sitting outside the school waiting for pick up. Being around me gets people hurt, I'm not good company to have around and that's why I prefer to be alone." I reminded.

"But...what did you do to get you sent there?" Roxanne asked now.

"Who...got hurt?" Flynn asked. I sighed heavily now. Might as well tell them.

"I caused a wreck on the road and got three people sent to the hospital-not including myself. I was driving drunk on a rainy night. Going thirty over the speed limit, I hydroplaned and veered in front of another car which hit the back of my bike and threw me into a telephone pole-then there was a two car pile up because the other car slid into the car in front of it. I was in a gang, and the leader had me delivering product to another buyer. I got caught with that product and arrested while in the hospital. I got charged with DUI and possession of drugs, I was supposed to six months-got it lowered to three because I told the cops who else was involved in the gang and drug deal. The three people aside from me who went to the hospital for injuries...one of them was in a two week coma, a little girl who couldn't have been older than ten-because of me and my stupid choices." I explained quietly.

"But...if you were supposed to be in for three then why'd you only serve one?" Sonny inquired.

"Because of extenuating circumstances I'm not discussing with any of you." I remarked coldly.

"Well that was a year ago, you've turned your life around since then." Mr. Mayers remarked, I shook my head.

"No, it wasn't last year. I said I made bad choices through the year that got me arrested and sent to juvy. I was sentenced to three months in Arc Isle Juvenile Detention Center back in August, and got out with a second chance in September." I informed while taking my seat.

"S-so you...just got out a few months ago." said another girl, I nodded.

"Yep. The second chance was offered for me to get out after only a month served if I graduated high school without ending up in cuffs again." I stated blandly, they didn't need to know _everything_.

"I see. Hunter, I wasn't going to say anything until Friday about the location-but in lieu of all this information...I'll excuse you from the trip if you don't want to go. The place we're going IS Arc Isle Juvenile Detention Center and if...it's going to be too much for you, I'll understand and you can not come." Mr. Mayers told me.

"I'll be fine, Mr. Mayers. It'll be good to go, I can tell my pen pal that I was just like him and I got out and a fresh start so he can too." I tell him. If I refused to go, people would start questioning those extenuating circumstances I referred to. I wouldn't tell them that the reason I got out two months early was because I got raped and the judge felt bad for me given what I'd suffered in juvy and everything before it since I was fifteen. I didn't need them know that, it wasn't their business.

"Well, if you're sure..." Mr. Mayers said, I nodded to him. After that, class continued as usual-but I still felt the stares among me and yet for once, I just didn't care. Nothing bad would happen with going, I was a student...not a prisoner. I was safe and would be. I had Toothless with me this time, they couldn't take him away from me again. Everything...would be just fine. The rest of the day seemed to go smoothly for me-but everyone keeping their distance knowing I'd been in juvy about two months ago for causing a three vehicle wreck that got a little girl stuck in a two week coma. I'd never forgive myself for that-I was so stupid back then. I still drank of course-but only in my house. I didn't know if I'd ever go to the bar, that opened a door for bad decisions to be made.

Finally it was the end of the day, time for music class. Least favorite-we were still working on our songs for midterms. Mine was almost done, I'd likely finish it today and turn it in just because I wouldn't have to worry about it. Apparently today we were having some kind of sing off. We'd been split up into four groups of five, the teacher would pick the category and we'd have to sing something in that category, singing with no music-we had to make it ourselves. So far, I'd just following tune with the others. I was in a group with Amy, Flynn, Roxanne, Sonny, and Travis. Forty minutes into class and we were down to two groups. Mine against Vince, Randy, and their other three people.

"Alright. Final category is...songs about soldiers." the teacher stated after the spinner landed on it.

"Soldiers?" Amy stated with wide eyes.

"You'll go back and forth, group with the loudest applause wins it!" the teacher chuckled now. "Take a few minutes and figure out your songs," she added with a smile before pointing to Vince and Randy's group to start it off.

" _He called her on the road, from a lonely cold hotel room. Just to hear her say I love you one more time...and when he heard the sound...of the kids laughing in the background. He had to wipe away a tear from his eyes. A little voice came on the phone saying daddy when you coming home? He said the first thing that came to his mind..."_ they started and lead into the chorus.

Now the teacher pointed to us to start something, _"I just came back from a place where they hated me, and everything I stand for. A land where our brothers are dying for others who don't even care anymore. If I'm not exactly the same good old boy that you ran around with before...I just came back from a war,"_ my group started nervously.

The other group stopped, that's how it worked. If one sang, and another cut in-they had to sing a new one. _"I hope you cherish this sweet way of life and I hope you know that it comes with a price!"_ my group continued as the others struggled to find something else.

" _Dear son, I know I ain't written-but sitting here alone in the kitchen it occurred to me. I might not have said it so I'll say it not...Son, you make me proud..."_ the other group started now and mine had to stop. Did they really not know any soldier songs? It was almost insulting to someone like me, I glanced down at my leg and Toothless leaned into me as I took a deep breath.

{Normal POV}

Hunter stepped forward ahead of his group taking them by surprise-the guy hadn't sung a single thing thus far. Was he about to? " _ _I'm just trying to be a father, raise a daughter and a son. Be a lover to their mother, and everything to everyone...Up and at 'em bright and early, I'm all business in my suit. Yeah I'm dressed up for success, from my head down to my boots."__ Hunter took a breath now as the others stopped listening.

"Keep going..." the teacher insisted with a smile. Hunter sighed some as Toothless rubbed his head beneath Hunter's palm-a nudge for him to keep going as well and saying basically that he'd be right there with him.

 _"_ _ _I__ _ _don't do it for the money, there's bills that I can't pay. I don't do it for the glory, I just do it anyway. Providing for our future is, my responsibility. Yeah I'm real good under pressure, being all that I can be."__ Hunter sang alone but everyone just listened, he clearly had the attention of the room because the other group couldn't seem to find another song to stop him with. _"_ _ _A__ _ _nd I can't call in sick on Mondays when the weekends been too strong. I just work straight through the holidays, and sometimes all night long. You can bet that I stand ready, when the wolf growls at the door. Hey I'm solid, hey I'm steady. Hey I'm true down to the core...And I will always do my duty no matter what the price. I've counted up the cost, I know the sacrifice. Oh, and I don't wanna die for you but if dying's asked of me, I'll bear that cross with honor. Cuz freedom don't come free!"__ _Hunter closed his eyes taking a another breath._

" _ _I'm an Archian soldier, I'm an Archian! Beside my brothers and my sisters, I will proudly take a stand. When liberty's in jeopardy, I will always do what's right. I'm out here on the front lines, sleep in peace tonight. Archian soldier...I'm a Archian...Soldier!"__ There was a slight pause as Hunter opened his eyes again, " _ _Yeah, an Archian soldier, I'm a Archian! Beside my brothers and my sisters, I will proudly take a stand. When liberty's in jeopardy, I will always do what's right! I'm out here on the front lines, so sleep in peace tonight! Archian soldier, I'm an Archian...An Archian...An Archian...Soldier..."__ Hunter stopped now as it was silent a moment and then Amy started clapping.

After her it was the teacher, followed by Flynn, Roxanne, and the rest of the class-even some of Vince and Randy's team clapped. "Well done, Hunter! Very well done!" the teacher exclaimed happily.

"Thanks, I think?" Hunter said to her.

"Where'd you think of something like that, I've never heard it before now..." Amy asked.

"Old friend of mine was in the military-he wrote it and showed it to me on one of his leave times. It's out there, it's called Archian Soldier. Never produced-but on musiclife under the name Ted Kipsen." Hunter shrugged a bit.

"So it was an original, I love it even more now!" the teacher giggled a bit. Hunter just returned to his seat and closed his eyes after a quick glance at his leg.

"I'm curious...how do you know people in the military?" Flynn inquired.

"My father was military until he was kicked out ten years ago, dishonorable discharge for hitting a commanding officer. He only made it Staff Sergeant, but a lot of his old friends had kids who used to hang in the neighborhood on Arc Island when I lived there. Ted joined when he was sixteen, I was only thirteen at the time. Anyway he showed me that during the middle of his second tour in Iraq-I was fifteen then when he was home for two weeks. I wish...it hadn't been the last I ever got to see him." Hunter sighed.

"He...passed away?" Amy asked, Hunter nodded.

"Yeah. KIA due to an RPG," Hunter closed his eyes.

"A what now?" Sonny asked.

"RPG stands for Rocket Propelled Grenade and KIA stands for Killed in Action. Ted's body was never found either, hit his family really hard to know that." Hunter stated, before anyone else could ask another word, the bell rang. "Hit me pretty hard too. Guy was always like an older brother to me," after that Toothless and him left the classroom. Hunter got on his bike which was parked in the student lot, he pulled on his helmet and jacket while Toothless got on the back and secured himself there for balance as Hunter started up the bike, revved it a few times before heading out of his spot and down the road out of sight.

"I feel bad for him, he's been through so much..." Amy frowned a bit. Sure she had a lot of her own problems-but still felt for Hunter. Losing his girlfriend to suicide, losing a guy who was like a brother to him, his father doing something unforgivable, losing his leg, fell into such a depression where he made bad choices, people got hurt, and he was arrested twice and did a month in juvy. How did the guy even get up in the morning? Amy knew she likely wouldn't. Either case, she felt sympathy for him and wished she could help. Amy gathered her things and waited outside for her father as always. The only thing maybe looking forward to this week was the field trip on Friday to Arc Island Juvenile Detention Center: the place Hunter had been only a few months before-actually serving time. It would be interesting to know how that day would go, all Amy wondered was if Hunter was going to be okay.


	7. Too Much

**Healing Hearts**

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Pairing;** HunterXAmy(HiccupXAstrid)

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD related-not the movies, shows, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I _may_ or _may not_ use in the story. Everything belongs to it's original artist or creator!

 **7;** Too Much

{Hunter's POV}

When I got home on Monday, I went to my room to start drinking. My faithful bottle of Fireball Whiskey sat in my mini fridge, I took four shots before putting away away to start my homework. There wasn't a lot of it due to the field trip on Friday to Arc Island Juvenile Detention Center, I couldn't believe that's where they were taking us. What was worse is that I knew two of my rapists were still there because under Archipelago law, a minor served time in juvy until they were eighteen, if the sentence exceeded that they would be moved to a minimum security prison to wait out the remainder. If charges got added in juvy, the time could also be added and depending on the charge-would determine minimum or maximum security prison. Two of his rapists were seventeen, newly at that so they were still at Arc Island Juvenile Detention Center, the other one-leader of them was seventeen but eighteen by now and likely in prison to serve the remainder of his time.

Last I heard, he got himself another five years for raping me. Gods, I hoped I didn't run into the other two because I didn't know if I could handle seeing them again. I sighed some and continued to work on my homework, I had a decent buzz going right now and Toothless was lying on his bed near me as I worked on my history homework. My mom was still at work until 6pm, she was a nurse at Berkian Hearts General Hospital. Mom worked with the patients in Physical Therapy, and other things too. She helped me learn how to walk with the new leg, I'm grateful to the woman for putting up with all my shit the last year. So many times she was there to peel me off the ground when I'd come home drunk as shit, or with cuts and bruises from the fighting, my arrests, the time in juvy, helping me when I nearly killed myself on drugs.

My mother was a saint, I really outta do something for her to say I'm sorry and that I appreciate her not just letting me get what I so deserved to get. I'd hurt so many people either on accident or by bad choice. Maybe I could...make her a cake, buy her a present. Something to tell her how happy I am that she's my mom and has stayed by my side through everything since I was fifteen when my father ruined my life. I'd never forgive him for what he did, never as long as I lived. Toothless whined at me as I snapped out of my daze and looked at him as he looked at me gently.

"I'm alright bud," I told him as he put his head back down and relaxed some. If nothing else, I'd always have Toothless and my mom.

(Friday)

I was up at 5am to shower and shave, I didn't grow a lot of facial hair with my age and all-but every few months it needed it. I ate breakfast and had a can of sprite with some bread to cure the hangover I had. I was still exhausted though, maybe I could sleep on the bus ride to Arc Island-it was three hours after all. I'd likely be listening to my music the entire trip-there wasn't a lot of us going because parents weren't sold on the idea of their children going to a detention center even if it was for learning purposes. As far as I knew it was just Amy, Roxanne, Sonny, Vince, Randy, Flynn, Travis, and myself. Small group but I guess things could be better that way. Less to cause trouble I figured. When 6:50am hit, I was on my bike with Toothless and headed to the school.

Reaching it, I parked and locked up my bike on the rack before making my way inside the school first to get an aspirin from the nurse-then moving to the Language Arts room-it where we were supposed to meet up for the field trip.

"Ah, there you are Hunter." Mr. Mayers stated-apparently I was the last one there.

"Sorry needed an aspirin first." Hunter stated, the teachers nodded and began to make sure everyone was there.

"Alright, everyone coming-the bus is here so let's get a move on." Mr. Mayers informed, slowly the nine of us made our way outside to see the bus waiting by the main office parking lot. Mr. Mayers took roll call as we all got on and took our seats. It was a mini bus since there weren't a lot of us going. "And we're on our way!" he added and then the bus was on it's way to Arc Island. Here went my whole day and I only prayed to Odin nothing went wrong.

(Three Hours Later)

The bus pulled into the parking lot of Arc Island Juvenile Detention Center, already I was feeling anxious and not in an excited way. The last time I was here, I was being brought in handcuffs from the court house by bus and went through processing and everything. I had to keep reminding myself that this was just a field trip, I wasn't in trouble here. Toothless licked the side of my face and I smiled a bit taking a deep breath. We'd only be here a few hours to meet with our pen pals and get a first hand look of what it'd be like if we got sent to juvy-I didn't need that look. I lived it first hand. I had Toothless close to me when I stepped off the bus behind Flynn, first thing we saw was an officer standing there. I recognized him too.

"Ah, welcome students of Berk Isle High. First things first, I was asked to inform you that you will all be completely safe while you're here. Secondly, here is how today will be going. You'll be sitting down to lunch with your pen pals in the cafeteria. You'll be coming inside and getting a tour-feel free to ask any questions at all. Following that, you'll get to see what it's like to go through the entry process-to feel what it's like if sent here while still a minor." the officer stated.

"Sounds like a plan," Mr. Mayers smiled with a nod.

Now the officer noticed me and offered a sympathetic smile, "Hello, Hunter." he greeted.

"Hi, officer Matthews. Didn't think you'd see me again, did ya?" I replied to him and shook his hand.

"No, I didn't-at least you're not here for the same reason though. I should just put you in charge of the tour," Officer Matthews chuckled some.

"Nah, I'm good thanks." I answered as he nodded and led us inside and I was sort of right beside him.

"How are you holding up?" Officer Matthews asked me quietly, I shrugged a bit. "Do...any of them know?"

"No and I'd like to keep it that way if you wouldn't mind." I told him, he nodded to me understanding. Officer Matthews had been the one who was gotten for help after I was raped and he was there when I woke up in the hospital a few hours later-telling me what had happened. Gods, I needed a smoke break right about now. I could feel myself starting to twitch with anxiety.

"Well, I think it's about time to go meet your pen pals, they should all be in the yard right now." Officer Matthews smiled. From there, we were taken outside and between a few guards sat the eight pen pals for us. Wouldn't this be fun, I could see others in the yard too-a few I recognized right away. We were paired up with our pen pal and just started talking about things. I found out from mine that he was high and just in the wrong place at the wrong time-they associated him with the gang he was near since the leader was his marijuana dealer. And he was driving illegally-he had his license but forgot it and his insurance cards at home, it got him five months here. I felt for the guy, he didn't have anywhere to go when he got out-I wished I could help him-but hey, I couldn't even help myself right now.

Around 12:30pm, we were inside for lunch-still sitting with our pen pals and enjoying our lunches. Although, I wasn't enjoying the almost silent lunch room. I felt a lot of eyes on me-as if I had a target there and it made me nervous and on edge, Toothless could sense it and as such he was sitting behind me to watch my back. After all this we'd be getting a tour of the facility before seeing how it would feel to be arrested and sent to juvy. What a day right? I'd already seen my rapists, we locked eyes and I glared hard but kept myself in check-I watched them snicker at me. I would so love to knock them both out for what they did but I refrained. One mess up and I would be right back as a prisoner and this time-it wouldn't be to juvy, it would be to actual prison because I am eighteen.

"Hunter?" I heard Amy say my name. I glanced over at her now and arched a brow. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine..." I replied to her with a single nod.

"Not fond memories for you, huh?" Roxanne asked softly, I shook my head now.

"Hey hey! There he is!" said a laughing voice, I turned at the sound of familiar voices as I saw my old roommates, I actually smiled and swung my legs over the bench to get up and greet them.

"Hey guys. Found me, did ya?" I asked as I connected hands with all of them.

"Heard rumor you were back," said Scott calmly.

"Well, I ain't staying this time. Just here with the class," I tell them.

"Good for you getting back into school after everything. Turned your life around like you said you would," Benny chuckled.

"Well, I am a man of my word. It's good to see you all again," I state.

"We're just glad you're okay, Hunter." Kris patted his back once or twice, "Weren't in the best shape last time we saw you..." he added.

"Who are your friends, Hunter?" Mr. Mayers asked now.

"These guys were my cellmates when I was here. Meet, Benny, Kris, Scott, Dustin, and Zack. We shared a room," I informed.

"What do you mean he wasn't in the best shape last time you saw him?" Vince asked now, I looked at my buds and basically pleaded them not to say anything.

"Couple of the others ganged up on him, kicked his ass, and he was barely hanging to consciousness when we found him," Zack stated, clearly leaving out the rape.

"We're the ones who called the guards and got him help, he was sent to the hospital that day and didn't come back again. He wrote us a letter to tell us he was out on a second chance," Dustin nodded affirmatively after speaking.

"Oh! Almost forgot, you left this here and we didn't know your address to send it back." Kris smiled handing me a notebook. I loved this thing, it was my journal-had a lot of my thoughts and songs in it.

"Thanks. I wondered what happened to it," I state. I could tell the others were watching me closely, surprised that I was still so friendly with these people who were still considered prisoners. "How much longer you all have?" I asked curiously.

"I'm out a week before Christmas!" Scott said happily.

"I'm out just after it," Benny smiled.

"I get out in January," Dustin chuckled.

"March for Zack and I," Kris stated.

"That's good though, almost done. If ya ever wanna hang, I'm living in Berk now-hit me up. I'll give ya my number," I smiled as I opened the notebook to a free page and wrote my number down five times-but out of sight to the others so they wouldn't have it. I tore five sections and handed them to my friends-I'd absolutely stay in contact with them.

"Hell, when I get out-I'm going back to school. I wanna graduate and finish," Scott said.

"Good for you man. I wasn't gonna go back to school originally, it's part of my parole though..." I shrugged.

"Ah, so you're on parole. What are the conditions?" Zack inquired.

"Have to graduate high school without ending up in cuffs again, no fighting, and random drug testing. I got my license and bike back though-soon as I turned eighteen." I replied.

"Wait, you're on drug testing?" Sonny asked blinking some.

"Yeah...I was caught with drugs, they're making sure I'm not taking any." I remarked.

"Have you done drugs before?" Amy asked.

"Ain't none of your business if I did." I rolled my eyes and looked back to my friends after tucking my notebook in my bag.

"Easy, Hunter...it's all good. They don't know about your past like we do," Dustin said with a smile.

"Hey! You five, back to your seats. This is not catch up time," shouted a guard.

"Guess we better go. See ya later, Hunter!" they stated,

"Wait...I just...want to thank you for what you did for me few months ago when all _that_ happened." I tell them quickly and sincerely.

"We knew something wasn't right, everyone was always staring at you like you had a target on your back. When you didn't return on time-we went investigating. We're just glad you're okay and get to be out of here," Benny smiled then they hurried off before they got in trouble. I sighed some and sat back down to finish my lunch-after this it'd be the tour I was dreading. I felt that I had to thank them-if it weren't for them, who knows what could have happened to me. I was lying on that floor in so much pain, bleeding, and crying. Even they had confirmed I was barely hanging to consciousness when they found me.

"You're still friends with them?" Randy asked.

"Course. We had each others backs here," I said while eating the rest of my sandwich.

"Oh look, it's the hero..." said another voice as my eyes narrowed and hand moved into a fist.

"Keep away from me..." I warned, Toothless was on his feet and growing now, he could tell by my reactions alone that this person was one of the ones who raped me.

"What, can't we come visit and old friend?" the male said.

"Friend? You must have me confused with your leader who is serving five years in Arc Maximum Security," I stated calmly.

"What? We had fun hanging out, didn't we?" said the male beside him.

"The hell we did. You know what you mother fuckers did," I retorted through my teeth as I got to my feet now. "I'm so glad I'm out and you're stuck here another six months, then going on to another five years in Arc max along with your pal. Hope what you did was worth it," I stated.

"Nope, but this will be!" he stated and charged at me and tackled me down. Instantly there was an uproar of people watching and trying to break it up. I got hit with his elbow to the cheek and rolled on my back so he wouldn't be behind me-I didn't want that again. The other prisoners didn't want to get involved, the guards rushed in as I took a punch to the face and tasted blood. My eyes narrowed as I used my arms to hold him up and off me, I got my legs on his stomach and kicked him off of me and back slightly. Before he could charge again, the guards got him. I slowly forced myself to my feet, stumbled a bit and wiped my lip seeing the blood there.

"You're going into solitary for that little stunt," the officer told him as he was hauled off in the cuffs.

"Hunter!" Amy said quickly as she moved beside me, "You're bleeding..." she added with concern.

"I'm fine...it's not the first time I've gotten hit..." I told her as officer Matthews hurried over.

"Hunter, I'm so sorry. They weren't supposes to be in here with you, they snuck in with another group. Both are going to solitary for twelve hours and you know you're welcome to press assault charges," Officer Matthews tells me.

"I'm not worried about it. Seriously, I'm fine..." I state again as Toothless now jumped up and licked my cheek-it was sore, I was likely going to bruise because of it. After all that settled down, it was decided for me to go to the infirmary to be checked over since my lip was bleeding, had a bruise on my cheek, and had hit my head pretty hard when I was tackled down. The woman there had me keep ice on my head and cheek while the others went to do the fake processing and what not. I'd join them for the tour when they were just about finished with it. I made it clear I just wanted to leave but wouldn't ruin their trip for them.

The time was about 1:30pm, we'd be getting back around 4:30pm because of the three hour drive. I had Toothless with me of course as I walked the halls, making sure my visitor pass was visible. The nurse told me I could locate the others on my own since I knew my way around-she had told me they were heading towards the end of the tour which was by the laundry and bathrooms. I could see them from where I was-I just hadn't said anything yet. Following them in, it took me a minute to realized which room I was in. Laundry room-same one I'd been raped in. Instantly, everything came flooding back. I stood there frozen in fear almost.

{Normal POV}

The group was about to leave to continue the tour when they saw Hunter standing there with Toothless, at least he had caught up to them-but right away they noticed something wasn't right. Hunter was staring into the room with wide, fear filled eyes.

"Hunter? Are you alright?" Amy asked. Hunter never replied to her, it's like he wasn't even there anymore. His old friends walked by and stopped when they saw Hunter standing there.

"Hey Hunt, leaving already?" Zack asked, he didn't reply to them either.

"Guys...don't you realize what room this is?" Benny asked them, they looked to the sign on the wall: **Laundry/C Block/Rm. 3**.

"Oh shit..." the rest responded. Toothless was trying to get Hunter's attention but it wasn't working like it normally did, they all saw right away that Hunter was shaking pretty badly. "Hunter!" Dustin called to him to reach for him.

"Don't reach from behind, go in front of him..." Kris offered, Dustin nodded and moved in front of him to shake him a bit.

"Hunter, hey! It's alright...It's okay-just relax. It's just a flashback-no one is gonna hurt you. We promise..." Dustin tried. Toothless now pulled Hunter out of the room slowly as his friends got closer to him to snap him out of it.

"D-Don't...do this, stop!" Hunter held his head tightly closing his eyes.

"Too many people around, back off guys. Let Toothless do his job," Benny informed quickly as they stepped back and off to the side so Hunter wouldn't be surrounded anymore. Toothless stood in front of Hunter and licked his face a few times, whining and nudging him with his nose. It took a few moments-but Hunter lowered his hands from his head and sat still with his head dropping a bit. Toothless barked at him lightly, Hunter took a sharp inhale of air before panting heavily and blinked to try and focus again. Toothless moved his head in to nuzzled against Hunter, a way to bring him back to reality.

"Too-Toothless?" Hunter asked quickly, his friend remained close to him.

"Hunter?" Dustin asked, Hunter seemed to still be a bit out of it and then without warning Hunter's eyes closed and he blacked out-falling slightly. Zack and Kris caught him in their arms.

"Oh Gods. Someone get help..." Amy said with worry as Scott rushed off while Hunter was laid down on the floor. Five minutes later, Scott returned with two officers as they stepped back.

"Alright, let's take him to the infirmary. Being here was just too much for him to handle after so little time since it happened," the officer said. He and the other one lifted Hunter and carried him off, as the students and teacher followed. Hunter was laid down on one of the cots and the others just found a spot to relax for the time being-they wouldn't leave without him and he needed to wake up in order to do that. For now, all they could do was wait and wonder what the officers and his friends had meant when they said so little time had passed and it was too much for Hunter to handle.


	8. It's Needed

**Healing Hearts**

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Pairing;** HunterXAmy(HiccupXAstrid)

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD related-not the movies, shows, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I _may_ or _may not_ use in the story. Everything belongs to it's original artist or creator!

 **8;** It's Needed

{Normal POV}

No one understood what had happened. It was just a field trip and Hunter seemed to hate it the most, until he caught up with his old roommates for when he was at the detention center for a month. Now all of them were sitting in the infirmary while Hunter seemed to be lying unconscious on the cot after Hunter had a really bad panic attack-or according to his juvy buds, a bad flashback. What did they know that his schoolmates didn't? What did the officers know that his schoolmates didn't? Mr. Mayers had been trying for an hour to get even just a hint of information about what happened to Hunter to trigger him that bad. However, the officers wouldn't reveal it because it was personal information that they couldn't disclose without permission from Hunter or his mother. Right now it was about 2:45pm-Hunter had been out cold for almost a full hour and they were starting to worry a bit. The door opened as the five juvy buds walked in with an officer following them.

"You only get half an hour boys and the only reason this is being allowed is because you're the ones who got him help," the officer said to them.

"We understand, officer Stillman." Zack nodded as the door closed and the officer stood right outside of it.

"I don't suppose you can tell us what happened to him?" Mr. Mayers asked.

"No sir. It was Hunter's request we don't-he's got demons he's battling. Sometimes they get the better of him," Benny informed.

"But why did he freak out before?" Amy inquired.

"That room you were in, it's where he got attacked. It's PTSD in a way, somethings still trigger him while he copes with it all." Dustin told her.

"You were the ones to find him?" Travis asked.

"Yeah. He said he'd be back in an hour and when he wasn't, we made up the excuse to have to do our laundry too and found him almost unconscious on the floor. Three guys beat him up, and a guard stood outside the door to make sure no one came in. Two of those guys were ones you saw earlier, another one turned eighteen and is serving five years in maximum prison, the guard is serving three in max as well. Those two will be going to max when they turn eighteen in three months." Kris stated.

"So, how come you didn't see him again after the attack?" Flynn questioned.

"Well, he was beaten so badly that he had to go to the hospital. After that, he let us know that the judge gave him a second chance in lieu of the circumstances regarding his arrest." Zack told them.

"And...out of curiosity...why did that one guy...refer to him as a hero?" Amy looked at them.

"Because even though I was drunk when I crashed...I pulled the family out of the car before it exploded, the family of the little girl who was in the coma for two weeks because of me..." Hunter's voice cut through now as they all whipped around and looked at him forcing himself to sit up with a hand to his head. Toothless was up instantly and licking his face, "Yeah, I'm okay buddy, settle down now..." Hunter smiled a bit rubbing the sides of his face.

"Oh good, you're awake finally..." Mr. Mayers sighed in relief.

"How long have I been out?" Hunter asked now.

"An hour," Amy said.

"So, they call you a hero for saving a family from an explosive car in a crash you caused?" Vince snorted.

"Yeah...a few people here didn't like that I got off with a three month sentence for thing I did that were worth six at minimum. After I crashed, the other car had rolled onto it's roof, I don't remember a lot of that night...it was like 11:30 at night. The car was smoking and sparking, I forced myself to go to it and pull out the parents, then the little girl in the back. The car exploded after we were all in the side road ditch. I got three months because the parents and the little girl came to my hearing and said even though I caused the crash, I saved them from death and I was only just a kid who clearly had a lot going on to be making such choices...the judge lowered my sentence because even in a drunk state...protective instinct kicked in. Then I got attacked and the judge...I guess felt like I'd been through enough so he let me out early on parole..." Hunter explained as he slowly forced himself to his feet to stand.

"You are a hero, Hunter. In so many ways you are..." Scott told him.

"No. I'm not, okay? I was stupid because I couldn't handle my life after everything that happened, after the accident that took my leg...I told you guys once. I'm not who I used to be and I don't think that guy exists anymore. If he does, I sure as hell don't know how to find him. Either way...I'm just a bad guy with a bad past who has survived more shit than should be allowed. I don't know why the hell I'm even alive anymore," Hunter said firmly.

"Because you're meant for so much more," Benny tried.

"Well, I'm sick of waiting for that more I'm meant for. I don't know who is keeping me alive up there-but I either wanna know why or I just want it to stop so I can finally stop suffering..." Hunter closed his eyes and headed for the door. "If we're leaving, let's go. If not, I'll be waiting on the bus until we do leave..." he added firmly and walked out with Toothless.

"He's had it hard, hasn't he?" Mr. Mayers inquired to the five friends of Hunter's.

"More than you know and it's all because of his father too. If I were you...don't try to get him to tell you, it'll just make him mad and shut down. Like we said, he's got a lot of demons he's battling. When he's ready, he'll let you know what's going on. Until then, just give him his space and let him be." Dustin sighed as they all left the room to go back to their room. Mr. Mayers sighed some as he motioned for the students to follow him outside and to the bus where sure enough-Hunter was leaning against it with his arms crossed over his chest. When the door opened, Hunter and Toothless were on first-they took their seats and stayed quiet as the others got on. Mr. Mayers took a head count and soon they were on their way back to Berk. As it stood now, they'd be getting back to Berk around 6pm.

(Two Hours Later)

The time was now 5:15pm and the ride had mostly been silent because Hunter appeared to be sleeping in his seat, head against the window and arms crossed over his chest. In the silence, Hunter's cell phone rang-almost instantly he moved his head off the window and pulled his phone out and pressing answer.

"Yes, Mom?" he asked. "I'm fine, we're on our way back now. An hour or so out," he said after a moment or two. "If you want to do something to help you can run to the liquor store for me and pick me up three Four Loko cans-the fruit punch ones," that one had everyone glancing back at him. He still drank? "Believe me, I need it tonight. It's Friday, no school and no job to worry about. Yeah, I'm gonna hole up in the house and get wasted." a brief pause now, "Thanks, Mom. I'll let you know when I'm on my way home with the bike." he sighed a little relieved. "No, I don't care what we do for dinner. Order pizza or something-you can use the money in my nightstand drawer. Just grab what you need, I'll see you soon." another pause, "Love you too." then he hung it up and put it away.

"You can literally stop staring whenever," Hunter informed coldly.

"How did you know we were?" Randy asked.

"I'm aware when I'm being stared at, the feeling of being watched. Yes, I still drink. I just give my mom the keys to my bike the nights I drink so I don't make any stupid choices while drunk." Hunter stated.

"His parole should have included no drinking..." Vince mumbled.

"I can hear you-ya know." Hunter scoffed.

"Getting drunk got you into trouble, why would you still do it?" Roxanne asked now.

"Because I like too. It's that simple, just like smoking cigarettes. It's relaxing. Look, you don't know my life or the shit I've been through since I was eleven. Worst of it being from fifteen to well, now and still going. You know my name, not my story and you never will." Hunter retorted as he pulled his headphones out and plugged them into his phone, the the bud in his ears as he clearly turned on his music that could be heard by everyone sitting close. Hunter closed his eyes and tried to relax, he wasn't allowed to smoke on the bus and he clearly didn't have alcohol on him. All he had was music and Toothless-hopefully that would be enough for the last hour drive home.

" _The broken clock is a comfort. It let's me sleep tonight. Maybe it can stop tomorrow, from stealing all my time. I am here still waiting. I still have my doubts. I am damaged at best-like you've already figured out..."_ they were a little surprised when he started to sing-maybe he didn't realize he had?

" _I'm falling apart-I'm barely breathing. With a broken heart, that's still beating. In the pain, there is healing. In your name, I find meaning. So I'm holding on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on. Barely holding on to you,"_ Hunter opened his eyes staring out at the bus window with longing eyes almost. Amy frowned a bit-it was such a depressing song, why would he pick something like that to sing, if he was even meaning too that was.

" _The broken locks were a warning. You got inside my head, I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead. I still see your reflection-inside my eyes. That are looking for purpose. There still looking for life..."_ Hunter took a deep breath-his eyes never leaving the sceneary speeding by outside.

" _I'm falling apart-I'm barely breathing. With a broken heart, that's still beating. In the pain, there is healing. In your name, I find meaning. So I'm holding on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on. Barely holding on to you,"_ Toothless now pressed his head against Hunter's and a small smile came to his face.

" _Hanging on another day. Just to see what you will throw my way. And I'm hanging on to the words you say. You said that I will, will be okay!"_ he paused a moment while rubbing the top of Toothless's head. _"Broken light on the freeway, left me here alone. I may have lost my way now...Haven't forgotten, my way home..."_

" _I'm falling apart-I'm barely breathing. With a broken heart, that's still beating. In the pain, there is healing. In your name, I find meaning. So I'm holding on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on. Barely holding on to you,"_ Hunter finished softly as Toothless licked his cheek and whimpered a bit as both of them looked out the bus window and seemingly up towards the sky. "I know bud...I miss her too." he stated, then sighed. "I really do. One of the only people who ever understood me, understood my pain, made me feel better...everything was fine-we had...so many plans, Toothless. I just don't understand why she did it, and I never will..." Toothless whined softly at him, lying his head on Hunter's shoulder. "I miss ya, Clo...Bet you aren't too happy with how I handled things, got myself into all that trouble...I guess I really am a mess without you, babe."

Amy just looked at him sadly, _'He's talking about his ex, the girl who committed suicide when he was sixteen...I feel so bad for him...'_ she thought gently and then looked out her bus window with a sigh, another glance to Hunter and she saw him lying against Toothless's shoulder-eyes closed again. Had he gone to sleep? It seemed like he was, she felt for the guy. He was dealing with so much and what made it harder to bear was that not a single one of us knew just how deep it ran. His juvy buddies said he was battling his own demons, he clearly still drank and admitted to not caring if he was wasted-he just made sure he didn't have access to driving when he did it. That was actually really smart.

Amy didn't know why she was so worried about him when she had a handful of her own problems-such as her father's almost constant molesting of her at night. Amy wanted to tell her mom-but the woman was either working, sleeping, or Amy just couldn't catch her alone to tell her and it had been going on almost a year. Amy knew she needed to do something, she just didn't know what. If she told anyone while still living there, her father would make her seem like a drug addict. Amy didn't have another place to go or anyone she could turn to. It's not like she had real friends who would care what was going on, maybe Flynn would-but that didn't help her right now.

Maybe Hunter could help her, that was a stretch too though. Hunter seemed like he had a lot going on and didn't need her problems on top of it all. She couldn't talk to him about it-he was basically a stranger to her. Amy sighed closing her own eyes-she just wanted to get back to go home, deal with another night of being molested by her father with no way to escape it all.

(An Hour Later)

Finally arriving at the school, they all filed off and made their way to the vehicles or rides from others and left the school. Hunter was making his way to his bike when he saw Amy just standing by the entrance to the school-Hunter walked his bike over to her slowly, Toothless beside him.

"Hey. Where's your ride?" Hunter asked her.

"M-my dad was...supposed to be here to get me..." Amy replied.

"You try callin' him?" Hunter inquired calmly.

"Yeah, no answer and my mom is probably sleeping because she has work in five hours..." Amy sighed some.

"Want me to give you a lift?" Hunter offered, Amy was a little surprised at the offer and nervous. Her father told her not to bring him to the house-and she worried what would happen to her if her father saw her on the back of a motorcycle with Hunter.

"Hunter, I'd like a word with you please?" Mr. Mayers called to him.

"Coming. How about this, if your dad don't show by the time I get back-I'll take you home myself, okay?" Hunter said to her, Amy forced a nod as Hunter went over to his Language Arts teacher. Opening the door to the school was the principal and they walked in to see him. "What's all this about?" Hunter asked when he saw the other teachers standing around with worried looks on their faces.

"Hunter, we're very concerned for you." said Mrs. Sevmar, his algebra teacher.

"Regarding?" Hunter arched a brow now.

"These attacks you fall into during classes. We know something is going on, bothering you and we want to help-but you have to let us help. Mr. Mayers informed us why you were returning so late to the school when you were due back almost two hours ago, you passed out at the detention center after falling into a serious attack." Miss. Groves, his history teacher.

Hunter sighed now, "It's none of your business, I'll deal with it on my own." he remarked.

"Lad, this is serious. We know you smoke, and drink. You admitted that to everyone on the bus, while I know it's not illegal for you to do...we're worried for you. Please tell us what is going on?" Mr. Bludvist asked calmer.

"It's not your job to help me. It's Toothless's-he's here to help me..." Hunter tried.

"But even today at the center, he couldn't do it alone. Your juvy friends had to help him, and even after you came out of it-you passed out for an hour..." Mr. Mayers reminded.

"You want to know what's going on so badly. Fine. I got out of juvy two months early because of the attack and injuries I sustained there by other inmates..." Hunter retorted coldly with his arms over his chest.

"But what happened, it wasn't just...an attack, Hunter. You were begging someone to stop," Mr. Mayers told him with concern rising in his voice.

Hunter glared as he threw his arms down to his sides-balled to fists, "I was raped alright?!" he stated firmly as the others seemed to step back in shock. "I got gang raped by three guys in that room from earlier. Two held me down while one raped, and they took turns for thirty minutes. Left me bleeding and wounded on the floor-my friends found me and I was sent to the hospital. It took me a few weeks to recover from being torn and the soreness to fade. That what you wanted to hear? That's what happened to me. I was raped and the two guys who were giving me shit in the cafeteria were two who took part. The guard and other guy are locked in max security prison." he explained.

"Oh, lad...we're so sorry...we had...no idea." Mr. Sunders, his science teacher said first.

"Of course you didn't. It was sealed because I'm a minor, or was at the time it happened. I got raped because those three thought it wasn't fair I only got three months for something that was worth six. They called it giving me a gift for being a hero..." Hunter scoffed, "Now are you done questioning me because I just want to go home and forget this whole day ever happened. And if you breathe a word to anyone, I'll have your jobs. That is not a threat...I don't need your help. I'll deal with it on my own as I have everything else." Hunter warned before turning with Toothless and leaving the building.

"Back already?" Amy asked.

"Yeah...they just...wanted to make sure I was alright to drive is all. So, no one come for you?" Hunter asked, Amy shook her head as he pulled his leather jacket on him and zipped it up slightly-then he handed Amy his helmet.

"Don't you need this?" Amy blinked a bit as she was holding it in her hands.

"I don't have a second helmet and I prefer my passenger to have one. Toothless will be sitting behind you though, don't worry, he'll be good." Hunter said as he swung his leg over the bike and started it up.

"Amy! What are you doing?" Roxanne asked.

"I don't have a ride, Hunter's giving me one home. See ya tomorrow," Amy said waving her hand while securing the helmet on her head, Hunter snapped it in place for her and adjusted it so it would fit properly. Amy climbed on and sat behind him and then Toothless got on and balanced himself.

"Wrap you arms around my waist and hold on," Hunter said as Amy did so while Hunter eased up on the brake and they were gone out of the parking lot and down the road.

"I cannot believe he let her on the bike..." Sonny blinked.

"I can't believe he offered her a ride home on it!" Travis agreed in shock.

(Closer to Amy's House)

"It's just another four blocks and then turn left on Nadderhead Lane. It's the eight house on the right-but...don't...stop the bike in front of it. My mom is...sleeping and I don't wanna wake her up because she works third shift. Just park a few houses down and I'll walk the rest." Amy told him, Hunter nodded to her as they arrived ten minutes later. He stopped the bike and put his feet down as Amy got off, and removed the helmet. "Thanks, I owe you one..." she smiled some.

"No problem. See ya on Monday," Hunter told her as he fixed the helmet on his head and put down the plastic piece to shield his eyes from bugs or debris. Amy nodded as she started walking towards her house, Hunter didn't leave until she made it inside her home. Hunter started up the bike and headed home himself. He just wanted to eat something for dinner and then drink-maybe he'd actually be able to enjoy his weekend. He really needed it tonight, to drink. It was needed after the day he had.


	9. Distractions

**Healing Hearts**

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Pairing;** HunterXAmy(HiccupXAstrid)

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD related-not the movies, shows, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I _may_ or _may not_ use in the story. Everything belongs to it's original artist or creator!

 **9;** Distractions

{Amy's POV}

I was still in shock that Hunter gave me a ride home from the school so easily when my dad wasn't there to get me-that's likely because I was supposed to be back at 4:30pm-not 6pm. My father probably got drunk and was passed out on the couch. Riding on Hunter's bike was a thrill for sure, it was amazing! I loved feeling the cool winds of December whipping by us at speeds of forty or less. I couldn't stop thinking about what he'd said at the detention center, that he saved that little girl and her family even though he was drunk and had crashed his bike-the same one we were riding on just moments ago. I sure found that heroic. I was beginning to see that there was a lot more to Hunter than I first thought. I just wished he'd open up more.

When I walked in the house, my father was standing right before me-a bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand. "D-Dad!" I gasped quickly.

"Where have you been!?" he yelled loudly.

"I-I'm...s-sorry, Dad. We got...held up on the field trip when another...student passed out..." I tried to explain quickly.

"I went there at 4:30pm and you weren't there. How did you get home?!" he demanded.

"A fr-friend gave me...a ride..." I tell him.

"I didn't see a car park outside," my father insists.

"I-I had...him park a few houses down so his motorcycle wouldn't wake you or mom up." I inform as calmly as I can manage-without warning, I felt the back of his hand his me hard across the face. I put a hand to my now stinging cheek as tears filled my eyes-but refused to fall.

"You were with a boy!?" my father raged at me.

"N-no! It wasn't like that, Dad. Right as...we were leaving the juvenile detention center, a student passed out and we waited for him to wake up before we left and then...it was a...three hour ride home." I explained trying to keep from crying.

"I don't care! I told you no boys, you're mine! All mine!" my father stated angrily as he grabbed me by my braid and pulled me along with him up the stairs to my room. "Your mother went into work a few hours early tonight. I think I should remind you who you belong too..." he then grimaced as I felt the fear rising in my chest when he shut my bedroom door and put the bottle down on the dresser-he neared me as I tried to back up.

 **(Rape Scene)**

"Dad, please...don't...Please don't do this..." I pleaded him. My father grabbed my arm and threw me onto my bed, he took off his belt and put me on my hands and knees-tying my hands to the frame with the belt. I heard the sound of a zipper, then clothing being shuffled slightly. I felt my pants and underwear get pulled down enough to reveal my rear to him. I let my tears fall as he put a rolled up bandana in my mouth and tied it in place so I couldn't scream. I felt his hands on my butt then his length poking at my rear, I shook my head trying to plead him to stop. I screamed as loud as the bandana would allow me too when I felt him push inside of me, dry at that too. He grabbed my braid and pounded into me hard and fast with no mercy.

"See now, that's a good girl..." he muttered. I couldn't do anything, I was literally helpless to stop him. I grit my teeth and took it-what choice did I have. While raping me anally again, I felt his two fingers enter my vagina and then his hand reached for my breast and pinched the nipple-twisting and pulling at it. After fifteen minutes, he finished and pulled out. I felt my arms be untied and the gag removed. I hit the bed, silent tears falling as I watched him remove the condom and throw it in my bedroom garbage before grabbing his bottle and opening the door. "Clean up and make dinner you little slut..." he ordered-then left. I cried, that's all I could do was cry.

 **(End Scene)**

(Ostberg Residence)

{Normal POV}

When Hunter got home, his mother hugged him instantly-thankful he was alright. Hunter knew that the detention center had called her to let her know that Hunter had a flashback of being raped while there and was unconscious for an hour. Hunter was pissed off, how dare his teachers demand to know what happened. Hunter knew he didn't have to tell them-but just to keep them from questioning him more, he told them what happened. That he had been raped a few months ago and two of the guys who did it were there today.

"Oh, Hunter...I'm so glad you are okay..." Vivian said with her hand on his cheek.

"It was...just a flashback, Mom. You know I get them all the time..." Hunter sighed a bit as she leaned up to kiss his forehead.

"I know baby-but still. It's not a call your mother wants to get that her son blacked out on his field trip..." Vivian informed, "I got pizza for us, it's in the kitchen. And your four loko's are in the fridge," she added.

"Thanks, Mom..." Hunter says as he takes his coat off and hangs it on the hook.

"What took you so long to get home?" Vivian questioned while they walked into the kitchen to eat, Hunter grabbed one of his four loko's and cracked it open to take a drink.

"I took home another student who didn't have a ride," Hunter told her as he sat down at the counter and grabbed a piece of the pizza from the box, he took a bite and relaxed a little although he was thinking about Amy. Why would she have him park three houses away? His bike wasn't that loud, was it? He didn't think so, he felt like Amy was hiding something and it had to do with her father-there was no mistaking that fear when she saw him. Hunter knew he shouldn't worry about it, he gave Amy his number if she needed to talk or help of any sort. Hunter guessed he'd leave it to her to decide to use it or not. "Don't worry, I'm not getting involved..." he told her.

"Good. So what will be your plan this weekend, son. I hope it was a joke on the phone earlier when you said you were going to just get hammered drunk?" Vivian asked him.

"I don't know. Get drunk tonight-that's for sure. Tomorrow, maybe do a little homework or take Toothless for a jog in the park. I gotta put gas in the bike at some point before Monday..." Hunter shrugged a bit.

"I'm so proud of you for turning your life around, Hunter. I really am..." Vivian walked over and hugged him from behind.

"Well, I didn't get a second chance at life to ruin it again...Dad already fucked it up once..." Hunter mumbled.

"I know sweetie. I'll never forgive him for what he did to you, all he put you through, and made you do..." Vivian sighed. The rest of their night was Hunter telling her about how the trip went. How he saw his old friends, and two of his rapists-that one tackled him down. Hunter also told her about his teachers ganging him to know what happened so he told them he was raped. Vivian hadn't been happy to hear about it and asked if he wanted her to go down to the school to speak to Mr. Bludvist about it. Hunter refused it, he said he didn't care as long as the teachers he told were the only ones who knew. If anyone else in school found out, teacher or not-he'd know who talked. Around 9pm, Hunter was pretty wasted from two cans alone. Middle of the third one and he fell asleep on the couch. Vivian covered him up and put the can in the fridge for him, she kissed his forehead before shutting down the apartment and cleaning up a bit before she went to bed at 10pm.

(Sunday Afternoon)

Today, it was Sunday-it was nice to not wake up with a terrible hangover but he knew for sure he didn't want to sit in the house all day. "Come on, Toothless. Let's go for a walk in the park," Hunter told his friend, Toothless was up quickly as Hunter gathered his wallet and bike keys. Before leaving the house, he texted his mother to let her know he was heading out of the house and would see her later on. Hunter got on his bike after putting the coat and helmet on as they headed down the road towards the park-Hunter making a mental note to get gas before going home. They reached the park ten minutes later and he locked the bike up while leading Toothless in-then let him off the leash, Hunter sat down in the grass and relaxed while waiting for his friend to return.

"Hunter?" he heard someone say to him, Hunter looked over to see Amy there. "Oh, I was right-it was you." she smiled now.

"Hey." Hunter greeted.

"Came to enjoy the park too?" Amy asked gently as she walked over towards him, "Can I join you?" Hunter nodded to her as she sat down beside him-it was now he saw the slightly fading bruise on her cheek, however, he didn't say anything about it. "How are you?"

"I'm alright, just here with Toothless while Mom is working." Hunter replied looking ahead again. "Gets boring sitting in the house all day," he added.

"I hear that. My mom is sleeping and my...dad is at work until 4pm." Amy said, Hunter noticed it again-the hesitation in her voice when she talked about her father. Toothless darted over and licked Hunter's face now, "He reminds me of my pet at home," she said.

"Yeah, you have service animal?" Hunter arched a brow.

"Well, not a service animal-but she is a pet. A blue and yellow macaw, type of parrot. I've had her since I was fifteen, her name is Stormfly..." Amy smiled gently.

"Nice name," Hunter states.

"So, where'd you get the name Toothless from-since he's...anything but?" Amy inquired.

"Not sure, I might have been out of it when I named him. It stuck so I kept it," Hunter shrugged. "I can't believe how nice the weather is when it's only a few days until Snoggletog,"

"I know right, we're usually three feet of snow deep by now." Amy laughed a little. "I guess it's nice to enjoy my birthday without any snow this year," she added.

"Your birthday is in December?" Hunter inquired.

"Yeah, it's...today actually." Amy smiled a bit looking at him.

"And you're...not with your family?" Hunter asked, Amy shook her head.

"Mom is...sleeping because of her third shift job. She goes in at 9pm now and works until 6am. My dad has been at work since 5am, won't be home til three or four, I think four. After he gets home he'll...probably take a shower and nap himself. I'll make dinner for us-then he'll watch the game and Mom will go back to sleep a few more hours til work." Amy shrugged some.

"Not with your friends?" Hunter arched a brow.

Amy sighed, "You they aren't my friends, Hunter. You pointed that out,"

"I just point out what I see," Hunter grabbed a tennis ball from Toothless's bag and tossed it some as his friend ran after it. Hunter noticed how upset she looked that her birthday was going to be spent doing...well, nothing. Even his busy mother managed to take him out for dinner, there was no excuse for a parent not to celebrate their child's birthday. Honestly, her father reminded him of his own. Too busy for him-but his mother always did something to celebrate, even if it was just a cupcake with a candle on it. "So, if you could do something today, what would it be?"

"I dunno...maybe go get ice cream or something." Amy smiled at him. Hunter felt bad, she was putting on the smile-but inside she had to be hurting.

"Did you make friends with a door?" Hunter asked as she looked at him curiously, he motioned to the bruise on her cheek. Amy tensed a bit and turned her head away.

"Y-yeah...happened on Friday. My...door got stuck and I pulled it-it released and whacked me right in the face..." Amy laughed it off a little.

 _'She's lying..._ ' Hunter thought then sighed as he stood up and whistled for Toothless to return.

"Oh, do you have to leave?" Amy asked him.

"Nope. Come on," he told her as she blinked at him-then he offered his hand, she took it as he pulled her up to her feet when Toothless returned to his side.

"Where...are we going?" Amy questioned.

"No one should spend their birthday alone. I'm gonna take you out for lunch and ice cream," Hunter told her as her eyes widened.

"What? Hunter, no...it's okay. I don't mind it..." Amy tried.

"I'm not taking no for an answer. Come on, it's not a date or nothin'..." Hunter stated with a roll of his eyes when he saw her blush a bit-she finally nodded, obviously not having a choice. Hunter led her to his bike, gave her his helmet again, they got on and headed down the road towards a small diner-thankfully right by the gas station so he could fill it up afterwards. Hunter parked the bike and got off, then helped her down-Toothless jumped next. Hunter locked the bike on the rack and put his helmet and coat in the side compartments while leading her inside the diner.

"Hello! Welcome to The Cove, how many are we this afternoon?" the hostess asked.

Two and a service animal," Hunter replied to her as she got two menus and led them over to a booth by a window, Toothless took his spot underneath while Hunter and Amy took their seats across from one another.

"Your waitress will be right over," the hostess smiled and walked off after setting down the menus.

"You really don't have to do this," Amy said softly with her hands in her lap.

"I know I don't, that's the fun part of it all. I don't have to do anything, I want too." Hunter told her as he saw the slight blush again. "Just hush up and enjoy your birthday," he added, she nodded to him. The waitress came over now with her notepad.

"Hi, I'm Sophie and I'll be your waitress today. Can I start you with a drink?" she asked.

"I'll do a sprite. How about you, Amy?" Hunter asked.

"Um, I guess I'll do a rootbeer..." Amy replied, the waitress nodded and headed off to get the drinks while the two of them began looking over the menu to decide what they wanted. After ten minutes, the waitress returned and set their drinks down, she even brought a bowl of water for Toothless.

"Have we decided what to have today?" Sophie inquired gently.

"I'll do the barbeque clubhouse grille, no tomato please." Hunter asked as she wrote it down.

"For a side, sir?" Sophie smiled.

"I'll do the garlic fries," Hunter said.

"Excellent choice. How about for you, Miss?" Sophie looked to Amy now.

"Actually what he's having sounds really good. I have the same please," Amy smiled, the waitress nodded and headed off to put in the orders while Hunter and Amy just sat there quietly. "Thank you, Hunter...for taking me out for my birthday..."

"No problem." Hunter gave a soft smile to her.

"So, are you ready for midterms in three weeks?" Amy asked.

"As ready as I can be. How about you?" Hunter inquired.

"Same. Still studying at night though for an hour or so. What's got me stuck is the music midterm with the lyrics to turn in and then make into a song..." Amy sighed.

"It can be difficult. Mine is done," Hunter replied. Amy blinked at him, "What?"

"Done already?" Amy said in shock.

"Yeah, I'm good with music. How I write lyrics if I'm in the mood too is I pick something from my life-think about the emotions I felt from it, thoughts too. I just...go with it." Hunter informed.

"Huh, never thought of it that way before." Amy said now, maybe she could find something to use now.

"Amy?! Hunter? What are you two doing here?" came Roxanne's voice, the two looked over to see the small group of friends had entered the diner now-minus Flynn.

"Are you on a date?" Travis asked blinking in some surprise.

"What? No, no." Amy exclaimed quickly.

"I took her out for her birthday since her parents are busy today is all." Hunter stated calmly. "And no, you can't join us. Get lost, will ya." he added with a grumble.

"Yeesh, why are you such a jerk. We never did anything but try and be friends with you," Sonny remarked.

"And you're always nice to her. Givin' her a ride home, now takin' her out for her birthday...What the hell?" Randy added in.

"I'm not friends with bullies. I'm an observer, I listen to everything around me. I know that your four bully others, and you're no better for laughing along with it, Roxanne. So as I said, beat it." Hunter said firmly with his arms over his chest, the others just walked away to leave Amy and Hunter alone.

"Not fond of them, are you?" Amy asked.

"Nope." Hunter replied as their food was brought over to them and both sat forward to begin eating quietly, still engaging in light conversation between each other. It was nice-Hunter felt at ease for once and Amy was loving the fact she wasn't spending her birthday at home and alone again. Despite what people believed about Hunter, he was a nice guy-that's what Amy thought at least. When they finished their meal-Hunter paid for it and then they both got an ice cream cone to go and sat outside near Hunter's bike to enjoy it. After that, Hunter went to the gas station with her to fill his tank up-he offered to take her back to the park since she said she lived close to it and would just walk home, wanting to enjoy the nice weather a bit longer.

Hunter went inside the building and paid for $20.00 worth of gas, he noticed the **NOW HIRING** sign on the door and got an idea. What if he got a job, that would keep him from sitting at home drunk all the time.

"Curious about the job?" asked the clerk.

"A little," Hunter admitted.

"Well, it's second shift: 4pm to 11pm. All you gotta do is know how to handle money, run a register, and stock things on the shelves. Occasionally help with a tire and oil change, sometimes work the carwash in the summer-not a lot use it in winter." the man told Hunter.

"Seems easy enough," Hunter shrugged.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Eighteen," Hunter replied to him, the man seemed to nod.

"Anything that would limit yer workin ability? I noticed your service dog..." the man asked.

"He's mainly for...mental things. Slight PTSD-but it wouldn't affect me working," Hunter informed.

"Seem like a good kid. Tell you what, why don't you give it a shot. Come work for two weeks, see how you like it. Trial period type deal. If ya like it, I'll hire ya full time." the man offered.

"I think I can do that. Thanks," Hunter smiled some as he went to shake the man's hand.

"I'm Andy King," he introduced.

"I'm...Hunter Osberg." Hunter replied.

"Well, Hunter. Enjoy your holiday. I'll see you in the new year, January 2nd at 4pm." Andy told him, Hunter nodded as he headed outside with Toothless to his bike to fill the tank.

"What took ya?" Amy asked.

"Apparently...I just got a job. I start right after new years day at 4pm," Hunter told her.

"That's good for you, Hunter. Congratulations!" Amy smiled to him. Hunter was happy about it, maybe a job could keep him busy and distracted from the flashbacks regarding his past. He couldn't wait to go home and tell his mom about it. Today thus far had actually been a really good day for him.


	10. Right Thing

**Healing Hearts**

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Pairing;** HunterXAmy(HiccupXAstrid)

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD related-not the movies, shows, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I _may_ or _may not_ use in the story. Everything belongs to it's original artist or creator!

 **10;** Right Thing

{Hunter's POV}

After dropping Amy back off at the park so she could enjoy the warm weather Berk was having, I raced home-abiding the speed limits of course-and thankfully my mom was home. I parked the bike and shut it off, locking it to the front porch and rushed inside to see her jump in shock of how fast I came in.

"Good heavens, Hunter..." she put a hand over her heart as I laughed a little and moved towards her. "What on earth has you so excited?"

"I got a job today!" I exclaimed to her as her eyes widened.

"You did? Where? Doing what?" Vivian said to me now.

"At the gas station ten minutes from here, right next to The Cove diner. I went there to get gas for the bike and I caught sight of the hiring sign. Me and the manager started talking-he told me about it and said I could start on January 2nd at 4pm. It's second shift so I'll be home by 11pm. He said he'd give me a two week trial to see if I liked it, and if I do he'll hire me full time!" I explained joyously. How could I not be happy about it, finally I could be out doing something-making money instead of sitting at home and getting wasted most nights.

"That's wonderful, son! I'm so proud of you. It's the perfect job-just make sure you're home by midnight. You have to abide that until after graduation," Vivian reminded hugging me.

"I know, that's why I'm glad I get off at 11pm. Time to switch off with the third shift worker and get home in plenty of time," I said.

"And it won't interfere with your schooling and homework, right?" my mother asks.

"Nope. I get off school at 3pm. I'll have time to come home, get dressed for work, grab something to eat and get there by 4pm for work." I tell her happily, I hadn't felt this good in a long time-she knew I was excited and it would be good for me to not be home all the time moping about the past. Sure, it would always be there-but at least this could serve as a distraction for me.

"Well done, son. I'm happy for you, now come tell me the rest of your day until getting the job." my mother brings me over to the couch smiling as I sit with her and begin to tell her everything about going to the park with Toothless, then taking Amy out for her birthday-as soon as I said _girl_ and _out to lunch_ , my mother's eyes widened with joy. I instantly regretted telling her. "Oh! You took a girl to lunch for her birthday? Young man, I demand you tell me everything this instance!" Vivian stated. I sighed some and began telling her about Amy Hofferson and made sure to mention plenty of times we weren't dating, or even friends. Just that she looked upset about spending her birthday alone so I chose to do something nice for her to make her smile. Then went on about going to the gas station and getting the job from there.

"That's it really...and stop making a big deal over Amy, Mom. Geeze...she's just a classmate-in...every one of my classes..." I mumbled some.

"She sounds like such a sweet girl and it was very nice of you to take her out for her birthday, Hunter." my mother smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't go spreading that around-pretty sure that the jerks who saw us in the diner are gonna tell everyone in school that the cold-hearted asshole, aka: me, has a heart after all." I rolled my eyes in sarcasm.

"Of course you have a heart, Hunter." my mother tells me lightly. "I don't understand why you don't make friends with this girl. Maybe you two could hit it off nicely and-" I alread saw where my mother was going with it and stood up quickly.

"No, Mom. No." I said firmly.

"But Hunter...it's been two years, you can't stay mourning over Chloe..." Vivian insisted gently.

"I can do whatever I want, Mom. You don't know how much that hurt me...to always be told ' _I'm fine_ ' or ' _It's nothing, I'm okay_ '. And then one day I go over to check on her because I thought she was sick and found her hanging in her room...I had...just talked to her that morning and everything was okay, it was fine...and then just...a few hours later..." I clenched my hand to a fist now.

"I know, baby. I know...ssh, it's alright. I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said anything. I just want to see you be happy, and you...went out of your way to make this...Amy girl happy. I thought maybe-you might move on..." Vivian says softly.

"Maybe one day I will, Mom-but not right now. Okay? I loved Chloe with my everything, I did anything for her and her for me. We were so alike-right down to our fathers forcing us into a place we didn't want to be. I thought...us having each other was enough...In the end...I wasn't enough for her. It doesn't matter how much time passes...the pain will always be there, so will those horrid memories. Nothing can erase it..." I said as I backed away from my mother and went to my room, Toothless in tow as I closed my door and flipped the lock on. Toothless whimpered a bit as I sighed, I opened the mini fridge and got out my bottle of alcohol-I no longer cared that I had school tomorrow. I uncapped the bottle and took a long drink from it-thankfully my homework was done and I didn't have a worry in the world right now.

(Mid January)

Snoggletog had come and gone-it was decent to say the least. Got my Mom and Toothless a few things each-Mom got me some new clothes and shoes. My father tried to call-but we ignored it. I ended up missing that Monday at school after Amy's birthday. I got wasted and sick in the morning so I blew it off. It wasn't like one day would hurt my grades or nothing. Now it was halfway through January, I'd started my new job and I friggen loved it. I worked 4pm-11pm five nights a week. I switched off on weekends meaning if I worked Saturday one week, I'd work Sunday the next with Saturday off. As for during the week, I worked Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday-Andy always gave me Wednesday off. A mid week break he called it.

At my job, I ran all eight gas pumps right from the register, all it took was a button to turn them on. I handled small transactions too. The stocking was rare for me to do, most of first shift did that so I spent a lot of my work night doing my homework behind the counter. I kept up on the sweeping and moping through the night, I could eat on my shift too as long as I still took care of customers and paid for anything I grabbed off the shelf to eat. Mom sometimes came in to bring me a grinder and soda, or a small box of pizza for me. Loved my job and I got paid $9.50 an hour for my shifts. After taxes, I was bringing home a $232 and some change check. I normally just put the whole thing in the bank to save it, I only paid bike insurance and gas for bills.

Yeah, it was really good for me right about now. Having a job kept me pretty distracted over all, met a lot of interesting people working at the gas station. As for school, it was about the same. Midterms were this week-I wasn't worried. I had a lot of studying time at work. I couldn't believe there was only five months left until I graduated. Well, it was almost four when February hit. I was almost done and I'd be off that stupid parole with a clean record. Thankfully right now, it was sealed and no one could see it except a select few like cops, judge, mom, me. At school, I was different though. Colder, uncaring and that was because Vince and Randy went around telling everyone about what I did for Amy on her birthday-now everyone thought we had a secret relationship together.

I kept myself away from her, I'd sit on the opposite side of the room of wherever she was and not say a word. I knew it hurt her-but what could I do? I didn't need people thinking we were a couple and when I wasn't even over my ex who committed suicide two years ago. I had to distance myself from her, it was the only way to kill the rumors about us. And I was cold to my teachers because of them basically forcing me to tell them I'd been gang raped in juvenile detention back in September 2017. Thus since, they'd been leaving me alone unless they absolutely needed to talk to me. I really just avoided everyone, as I had said...I wasn't there to make friends. Just graduate and be done with school, parole, all of it. Maybe then I could move on in life-for right now: my past continued to hold me back.

Today was the day we were handing in our lyrics to our music teacher so she could grade them and then we'd be given them back in a week or two in order to start making it a song with music that we had to perform in June as our final exam. Also today, I was sure we were taking our History midterms, tomorrow would be Health, Wednesday would be Algebra, Thursday was Science and Friday was Language Arts. We'd have our grades in a week or so, I couldn't wait to see mine-I hoped I did good. Right now it was lunch, I was sitting at a table with Toothless at my feet and eating my food quietly-I had my headphones in to enjoy some music. I kept glancing at Amy, I saw how upset she looked sitting by herself. I wanted to go see her-but it would only start the rumors again.

It was weird, I didn't understand why I felt so bad about this. They knew in the beginning I wasn't here to make friends, so why did I feel bad? Was she hurt by me not talking to her? When I was talking to her, she always seemed to be smiling and now...she seemed miserable all the time now. Had I really made a difference in her life, being like a friend to her since the others weren't? Should I go talk to her? No, I couldn't. It wasn't my place to care about anyone in this school but myself. I closed my eyes, Gods, I needed a smoke break right now. I finished up my lunch-put the remainder away as I got up and Toothless stood as well. Together we exited the lunch room as I stood in the hallway area while lighting my cigarette and taking in a deep drag of it.

I stayed out there a good ten minutes to relax with my cigarette, I had the time so why not? When there was five minutes left until class, I sighed heavily. It was time for the history final, wonderful-and I had work tonight on top of it. I reached my locker and scanned my card for the lock as it beeped and opened for me, I grabbed what I would need the rest of the day and locked the locker once more.

"Please...leave me alone," I heard a familiar voice, it was Amy's. I glanced over again to see her surrounded by Vince, Sonny, Randy, and Travis.

"Where's our assignment for music. It's due today, Amy..." Randy stated to her.

"I-I didn't have time to finish it..." Amy told them.

"That's our midterm you bitch!" Vince scolded as I saw Amy flinch and close her eyes in fear. I was so going to regret this, I moved over to her and the guys and pushed them away from her gently.

"Hey, back off, Hunter..." Sonny stated.

"It's not her responsibility to do your work," I remarked coldly. "Leave her alone,"

"She's a friend, and friends help one another out..." Randy huffed to me.

"You're not her friend-none of you are. You're bullying her because she didn't do YOUR work. The only person she has to worry about is herself, not any of you. Back off her," I warned. Vince put his arm on my shoulder and shoved me out of the way and into the locker, I swear I saw red but controlled myself. If I got caught fighting, I was going to be in handcuffs within half an hour.

"This isn't your problem," Vince said. I forced myself to stand in front of Amy again.

"I'm making it my problem," I stated firmly to him. Randy punched me in the stomach as I cringed hard and panted hard, as I recovered from that I got an elbow to the face which took my to my knees, I felt a knee to my side next and I hissed in pain. Pretty sure something cracked that time as I held my side.

"Hunter!" Amy said with worry. Sonny and Travis held my arms against the locker, I struggled but didn't use full strength.

"Weakling..." Randy chuckled. I got punched again and took it, I wasn't going to fight back. I couldn't risk prison for anything-but at least Amy was safe. I don't know why I cared if she was or wasn't, I wasn't her friend either and here I was protecting her as if she were my girlfriend.

"Alright, break it up now!" came a loud voice, I instantly recognized it as my father's. Sonny and Travis released my arms as I fell to my knees coughing hard since Ryker's arm had been against my throat, Amy dropped beside me with worry resting in her blue eyes. "Hunter, are you alright son?" my father asked.

"I'm..." I cough hard again, "fine..." I forced out.

"What happened out here?" came Mr. Bludvist's voice now-demanding and angry of course.

"Vince, Randy, Sonny, and Travis were ganging up on me because I didn't do their homework for them...Hunter stepped in and protected me-then they started beating him up..." Amy said quickly as I tried to stand but fell down again, my ribs hurt and I cringed in pain.

"She's lying! Hunter attacked us first," Sonny tried.

"That's a lie. I watched the whole thing," Flynn said as he came over now.

"Me too," Roxanne nodded. "Hunter had them step back from her, Randy hit him first. Hunter never fought back, he took all the hits-but never raised his fists to fight back." she added.

"I have it on camera!" said another student who rushed over and showed it to the principal. Afterwards the man narrowed his eyes to the four boys and pointed to his office.

"My office, now." he demanded as the officer and Stewart escorted them to the main office over in A-Hall. "Hunter, are you alright?" Mr. Bludvist asked me.

"He took a knee to the side, sir..." Flynn reminded gently.

"And...I'll be fine..." I forced out as I used the locker to hold me weight and got myself up slowly, "I've taken worse damage than a cracked rib..."

"How do you know it's cracked?" Amy asked.

"I just know. I'll just get a pain killer and continue my day, Mr. Bludvist..." I tell him as Toothless came beside me and braced me so I wouldn't fall while walking to the nurse's office. I got myself an aspirin from her-then moved on to my history class. I found Amy and Flynn already in there, I slowly took my seat and after that-we were handed our exams to start. My rib was killing me right now-but I managed to make it through my exam within in forty five minutes. After turning it in-I just sat back in my chair trying to take my mind off the pain I felt. Only one class left after this...I might have to call out of work tonight and give this time to heal.

When the bell rang-I got up slow and moved towards the music room-I sat down and pulled out my phone as I pulled up the gas stations's number, yeah, I couldn't work tonight. It was a delivery night, I'd never be able to handle those boxes in this condition. I pressed _send_ and put it to my ear to wait for an answer.

" _Feul Stop, this is Andy."_ I hear my boss say.

"Hey boss, it's Hunter..." I stated gently.

" _Hello, Hunter. To what to I owe the pleasure of the call?"_ he replied.

"Not pleasure I'm afraid. I can't come in tonight and maybe the rest of the week. Couple of douchebags at my school decided to use me as a punching bag because I didn't let them bully a girl in my class. I cracked one of my ribs, I'm going to Berk Urgent Care after school to get it checked out...I'll bring you a note when I get the diagnosis of what I can and can't do..." I informed him.

" _Oh damn. Not to worry, I'll find someone to cover ya my friend. You take is easy and let me know, okay?"_ Andy says and I smile some.

"Thanks, Andy. See ya soon," I reply before hanging up and slipping my phone into my pocket when the bell rang, I saw Amy come stand before my desk.

"Hunter?" she asked, I looked up at her. "I just...wanted to thank you for what you did earlier. You got hurt because of me,"

"Don't worry about it. I've taken worse beatings for different reasons, I told you they were nothing without you." I tell her calmly.

"Why did you do it? You didn't even defend yourself, you should have!" Amy said quickly.

"When I got my second chance, I said I wouldn't fight back-no matter what. If I have to take a beating to help a friend, I will. I did it because it was the right thing to do, Amy and that is something I will live by until the day I die. Help friends, defend the weak, protect the innocent, love family." I stated as the teacher entered and people took their seats. It was a line I learned when I was fifteen and I'd always live by it. I know I called her a friend when I said I wasn't here to make them-but in truth, I guess I was her friend because she didn't have anyone watching her back like I was. Why did I protect Amy, because it was the right thing to do.


	11. Friends

**Healing Hearts**

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Pairing;** HunterXAmy(HiccupXAstrid)

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD related-not the movies, shows, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I _may_ or _may not_ use in the story. Everything belongs to it's original artist or creator!

 **11;** Friends

{Amy's POV}

To say the least, I was beyond shocked when Hunter of all people in the school who saw what happened-stepped up and helped me with Vince, Randy, Sonny, and Travis. I was a little surprised by Roxanne and Flynn coming to my aid too. But most shocking was Hunter-who the last few weeks had been avoiding basically everyone. The guy didn't talk, smile, do anything other than sit at his desk and take a few notes here and there. His mood seemed to shift after my birthday was over, after Vince and Randy went around telling everyone we had some secret relationship outside of school. I expected nothing less of them when they caught Hunter and I at The Cove diner a few weeks ago. I still blush thinking about the fact he just offered to take me out for lunch and ice cream when he found out that I didn't have anyone to celebrate my birthday with. It was really sweet of him to do when he didn't have to-but as he had said: he wanted too.

My birthday at home was horrid, mom slept through it all because she didn't feel good. At the same time, this was good because she stayed home from work so my dad couldn't touch me for two days. I still can't believe I'm eighteen now-yet still stuck at home. I didn't even have my license, dad didn't think I needed one since he drove me everywhere. I had to find a way to get out, I didn't know how much longer I could deal with being molested and Thor forbid it-but messed up and got raped by my father. Snoggletog had come and gone too, that wasn't terrible. Dad was decent on the holidays-but I still hated that it was only an act for my mother to see so she wouldn't suspect something was wrong. But here we were in the new year, taking midterms this week. I took the history one today after the whole scene with those jerks.

I felt horrible that Hunter got hurt because of me, he even had a cracked rib and called out of work saying he was going to Berk Urgent Care-this wasn't a hospital, just a small building that could handle small things and if it was bad then send someone to the hospital. I couldn't believe he came to help me, and more shocking was that he called me his friend and said that weird line about helping friends, defending the weak, protecting the innocent, love family. I swear I had heard or seen it before but couldn't recall where from. Did he really consider me his friend? I wanted to know-but also didn't want to bug him because he did just take an ass whooping for my sake and didn't fight back so he wouldn't violate his parole. Hunter was an interesting person, I wanted to know more about him but he seemed to be a closed, locked, chained in a box type of book.

All any of us knew is that he got himself into a lot of trouble after his father forced him to do something that was unforgivable and that he spent a month in juvy, also that he drank. The guy made me curious about him-what happened that changed his life so much? I really wanted to know about whatever he was hiding, I knew it had to be something-but in fairness, I was keeping secrets too. The biggest being my father molesting and raping me. I had no room to talk about secrets when I kept that one under lock and key. All that side, we were now in music class and the bell had just rang. I wondered what today what bring here, I knew we were turning in our lyrics for midterms-but the rest of the day was a complete mystery. I really wanted to know if Hunter considered me a friend, he said I was in a way.

"Alright class, lets turn in our midterms so we can prepare for the exam. It's not a long one-should only take you thirty minutes or so and then I have a project that you'll be working on with a partner until April." Ms. Christy informed us. Everyone quieted down, the exam was handed out and so it began. It wasn't hard stuff, types of music and when it was released, song titles to bands or singers, singing notes. Real basic stuff we learned in the beginning of the year. Fifteen minutes into the exam I caught sight of Hunter getting up and turning his in to the teacher-he was done already?! Guy must really know his music. I finished mine at the thirty five minute marker, others finished theirs at forty-five and fifty. "Alright, everyone has finished so eyes up front. Time to get your next project, it's partnered and you'll get class time and home time to work on it." she said.

"What do we have to do?" asked Roxanne calmly.

"Much like your finals, you're going to be pairing up boy/girl to write a song about anything you want-but it has to be a duet and you're in charge of writing the lyrics and making the music to go for it. It will be presented before the class in April. And just so there is no fighting, I'm picking the pairs." Miss. Christy stated firmly, that brought on another groan from the class. Just as she was about to begin, we all saw Vince, Randy, Sonny, and Travis walk in looking miserable and pissed off. They must of gotten their punishments for beating up Hunter. Good, they deserved it.

"How much trouble are you in bro?" Roxanne questioned her twin, Travis.

"Sonny and I have detention until Wednesday. Those two got it the rest of the week," Travis stated motioning to Vince and Randy.

"Be lucky it was only that and not suspension..." Mr. Bludvist remarked to them, then looked to Miss. Christy.

"They can take their music exam on one of those detention days then," Miss. Christy said.

"Excellent. Hunter, how are you doing?" Mr. Bludvist asked softly looking at Hunter who still had his arm around his side, cringing a bit.

"I'll live," Hunter said calmly.

"You sure you don't want to go to the hospital? Can you drive yourself home like that?" Mr. Bludvist questioned with concern.

"Look, I'll be fine. I've suffered a lot worse than a cracked rib and few punches to the face..." Hunter glared, almost challenging the man to keep asking. The two shared a look, the tension was thick.

"I think he'll be fine, Mr. Bludvist. I believe he knows himself better than we do..." Miss. Christy interjected now, those two now shared a look as Mr. Bludvist nodded and left the room. "Now, onto pairs for the project. And you four," she paused motioning to Vince, Randy, Sonny, and Travis. "I expect your midterm song lyrics turned in by Friday. If you fail to do so, then you'll only get the grade for the written exam." she said, the four nodded. From there, Miss. Christy began to list off male/female pairs for the project. "Let's see...Roxanne and Sonny, Vince and Mari, Randy and Silvi, Flynn and Runa, Travis and Anya, Hunter and...Amy."

I felt my breath get caught in my throat when I was paired with Hunter. The guy basically hated everyone-including me even if he did save me earlier, he could have just been being nice so I wouldn't get hurt. He'd mentioned that he didn't deal with bullies, it made me wonder if he got bullied when he was younger and just didn't deal with it anymore so he stood up for those who couldn't defend themselves. "Move into your pairs and start working," Miss. Christy stated. I got my notebook and moved over to Hunter so he wouldn't have too, I could tell he was in a lot of pain right now and trying to hide it.

"Hi..." I greeted.

"Hey." Hunter replied to me.

{Hunter's POV}

The exam had been easy, music wasn't hard for me to work with. What bothered me was this project we were doing the next three months, paired as male and female to write a song about anything we wanted as long as it was a duet. Fucking grand and I was paired with someone I literally got my ass beat in order to protect, and I was trying to avoid to prevent rumors starting again. I blew that already, standing up for Amy was gonna have tons of people talking about it. Oh well, it was only a few months. I could handle that, maybe. I saw her come over to me and sit at the desk next to mine, we greeted one another and now I guess we had to work on something or come up with an idea for starters.

"So...what do you do for an idea?" Amy asked me.

I shrugged some, "I don't care. I can work with just about anything..." I told her.

"Well, what kind of music do you like?" she asks.

"I listen to a little of everything." I replied.

"Um...what kind of song should we do then? Love, breakup, inspirational?" Amy listed off.

"Everyone is gonna shoot for inspirational-its the most common." I stated softly.

"What about like a love on the rocks type of song?" she offered as I arched a brow. "Like, um...a couple that was so in love, then over time starts drifting apart-but they still love one another and want it to work, like a song for them to remember why they fell in love in the start?"

"Huh, could work. Need a lot of emotion to write those," I answered with a nod.

"Oh, before I forget class. Extra points if you come up with a dance for it!" Miss. Christy announced, I saw Amy blush a bit and look down.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Well, I guess we won't be dancing..." she mumbled a bit.

"Why not? Wait...you don't know how to dance, do you?" I asked and she nodded shyly. "It's not hard. Come on," I added as I got up slowly.

"Where...are we going?" Amy asked and I offered my hand to her.

"Do you trust me?" I asked, she put her hand in mine and nodded. I led her down to the main part of the floor as I took out my phone and handed it to the teacher with a AUX cord. "Play that for me please?" the teacher nodded and pressed the song on his screen. The music began as Hunter took her hand and pulled her against him and positioned her body to dance. "You want to sing a love song about remembering what it was like to fall in love, then you need to feel the emotions of dancing to a song that talks about falling in love. Let me lead, and keep your eyes on mine..." I tell her, she nodded nervously.

{Normal POV}

The song playing was Start Of Something New from High School Musical, made sense why Hunter would pick a song like that. It would involve them to dance to a song that represented falling in love, and that's what he had told her she needed to understand to write a song about remembering what it was like to be in love. Most of the class had stopped to watch Hunter dance with Amy, for a guy with a cracked rib-he did really well. It was easy to see Amy was nervous though, she kept wanting to look down at her feet but Hunter would use his finger to lift her chin so she continued to look at his eyes.

"Don't freak out," he told her, "Let the music be your guide, feel the message and go with it." Hunter instructed. "Here, we'll try this...close your eyes and imagine you're dancing with someone who...makes you happy, always there for you, someone you could tell your deepest secrets too, someone you trust with your very life...Imagine you love this person with your entire being, that you'd do anything for and always stand beside...Imagine you're madly in love and let the music take you away." he told her.

Amy closed her eyes and tried to do as Hunter asked of her. Imagine someone who made her happy, and trusted with her life? Amy saw a flash of Hunter in her mind-the day that he took her home on his bike, him taking her out for her birthday, protecting her from those guys who were going to bully her. Why...was she thinking of Hunter for all those things!? No! No she couldn't...possibly be falling in love with him, could she be? Oh Gods, that was all she didn't need was to start developing feelings for him.

"Got the image?" Hunter asked, she nodded. "Good, then open your eyes and dance like you're with that person..." he said, Amy opened her eyes and locked eyes with his as the two of them began dancing in sync to the remainder of the song playing. Neither of them missed a beat and she even smiled as they moved around the music room dancing perfectly. Is this what it felt like to fall in love, to be in love with someone? Amy didn't know if she was falling for Hunter or not-but she knew that she loved the feeling she had right now. At the end of the song, Hunter twirled her once and brought her against his frame, their eyes still locked with one another. "See, now you know how to dance with the feeling of being in love..." Hunter gave a soft smile.

"Y-Yeah and...it's amazing..." Amy replied now as they stepped back from one another and Hunter got his phone and cord from the CD player.

"Very well done, Hunter. Formal dancing is not a skill many possess since it's not newer age. I'm impressed you can dance to and teach it so well. I'm curious where you learned it?" Miss. Christy inquired. Hunter glanced at her with a sigh now.

"I used to watch my parents dance. I was young, they'd put me to bed and I'd hear music so I'd sneak out of my room and peek around the corner to see them dancing like that-always told myself I wanted a love like that one day," Hunter smiled a bit, he glanced over to the door to the room when it opened and he saw his father there, his smile faded and eyes narrowed. "Then my father broke my mother's heart and destroyed the family." he added seeing his father close his eyes with a sigh. "What do you want, you're not supposed to be near me..."

"I...heard the music when I walked by and saw you dancing how your mother and I used to..." Stewart replied.

"Key word in that sentence was _used_ to. Yeah, I used to watch you two dance seeing how in love you were. Said I wanted to find a love that strong and true. And then you did what you did and broke my mother's heart, broke the family apart all because you wanted me to be you." Hunter said firmly.

"You had so much potential, Hunter. I just wanted what was best for you..." Stewart tried.

"By forcing me to be you!? What was best for me was for you to let me be ME! I asked and pleaded so many times for you to just let me be me and you ignored it, you didn't listen to me and you still don't. You're already doing it, starting the same argument we've had for YEARS. You still haven't changed and it's why I still hate you. Nothing you ever do is going to make up for what you did to me, to the family. Nothing will ever make it right again-what's sad in all this is that I used to want to be like you. I wanted to be strong, I wanted to protect, I wanted to work and provide a good life for a wife and maybe kids. I wanted to be like you-but I didn't want to become you. I had different plans and you jumped in and changed everything." Hunter told him.

"Hunter please...I'm sorry. I'll do anything for you to forgive me...just tell me what it is and I'll do it!" Stewart begged now.

"You want my forgiveness. The one thing I want is something you don't have the power to do, so all I want now if for you to just leave me alone." Hunter stated.

"I'll do anything, Hunter...just tell me what to do and I'll do it." Stewart stepped towards him and Hunter glared.

"YOU CAN'T! Don't you understand? I don't know how many languages you'd like for me to say it in for you-but you CAN'T! You can't do the one thing it would take for me to forgive you, you don't have the power to. Nobody does. However, I'll humor you and tell you what it would take to get my forgiveness," Hunter paused a moment stepping towards his father, "Turn back time to three years ago the day of my fifteenth birthday and don't make the choice you made to force me into," he whispered now. "Because everything that happened to me, stemmed from that choice you forced upon me-because you wanted me to follow in your footsteps and succeed where you failed. Well, I did. I know Mom told you how far I made it no thanks to you." Hunter finished as he stepped back now with his hands in his pockets.

Stewart just stared sadly at his son, he didn't know what he could say to him. Hunter was right, he couldn't turn back the clock and take back what he did to his family. "You know what sucks about all this, Dad?" Hunter stated now, "You used to be my hero." Stewart's eyes widened, showing full regret. "You want to fix things, turn back the clock to three years ago and don't make the choice you did. Undo everything you did so it will undo everything that happened to me. For the last time...leave me alone, please. All you do is cause me pain and suffering-because all I see when I look at you is everything you did. All I hear when I hear you are the words you said. So for the sake of whatever remaining sanity I have left...just leave me alone. I'm so fucked up in the head now, I don't even know who I am or why I'm alive anymore and that...is your fault. And I hope you remember that for the rest of your miserable, pathetic, lonely life. " he returned to his seat and sat down with his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry, Stewart...you do have to leave. There is a restraining and no contact order in affect between you and your son. If you come near him again-we'll have to inform the police and you'll be removed from the building by force if needed." Miss. Christy stated gently but still firm. Stewart closed his eyes and exited the room-which remained silent and everyone looking at Hunter. "Hunter...why don't you step outside for a smoke break?" she offered. Hunter stood up slow holding his side while moving to the door leading outside. Hunter pulled one of his cigarettes out and placed it between his lips before cupping the tip and lighting the end with a flick of his zippo lighter. He slid the object into his pocket while taking in a deep inhale before letting it out. "Everyone get back to work," she stated.

Amy made her way over to Hunter now-they were partners so she couldn't not speak to him. "So, we'll just work on...our project during lunch, music, and study hall?" she asked softly remembering that her father said Hunter couldn't be allowed at the house.

Hunter took another drag and blew out the smoke before turning his head to her, "We can work on it outside of school too. We're gonna need instruments." Hunter said.

"My...parent's work schedules don't...really allow people to be coming over..." Amy said softly, Hunter noticed the slight fear again.

"Well, I called out of work tonight-I'm going to Berk Urgent Care after school to see how bad this crack on my rib is and then taking that note to my boss since I'm gonna be out a week or so so it can heal, maybe longer. You're...welcome to come with me to the doctors, we can work on something while I wait and then you can come over to my place. I have a program on my computer that lets me use instruments and make songs...I'll take you home later," Hunter offered. Amy blinked a bit, he was...inviting her over to his place?

"U-um...s-sure...let me just...let my Dad know he doesn't have to pick me up from school." Amy said as she pulled out her phone and hesitantly dialed her father's number. "H-Hi, Dad...um...I have a project to work on with my partner and we're gonna go to his house to work on it so we...don't wake Mom up..." Amy says gently. "It's a boy/girl pairing project. We have to...make a song together..." she explained. Hunter watcher her closely, something seemed off to him about this conversation. Suddenly she turned to him, "What...time would be bringing me home?" Hunter put his hand out for the phone now as she nervously gave it to him.

"Hello, Mr. Hofferson. I'm Hunter, your daughter's project partner. I can bring her home anytime you like me to," Hunter said respectfully.

" _No later than 10:30pm. And keep your hands off my little girl,"_ the man ordered.

"I assure you we're just working on our project. I'll have her home at 10:30pm on the dot, sir." Hunter stated, he didn't like how this guy sounded. Why would he instantly assume Hunter would do something with Amy, demanding to keep his hands off her. Hunter heard a click and then handed the phone back to Amy as she put it away. "No offense-but you're Dad is kind of an asshole,"

"Yeah...I know. He's just...protective of me," Amy lied.

Hunter finished his cigarette and put the butt out and throwing it away in the outside metal trash bin then came back inside and shut the door. "Most fathers are of their daughters," Hunter said now.

"Look, I know it's not...the best situation that we're paired together-but...if we're gonna be paired...can we...at least try to be friends until April?" Amy asked gently. Hunter sighed now closing his eyes.

"Well, that's rather pointless. I've already been established myself as your friend because I protected you earlier. I meant what I said-even though I said originally I didn't want friends. It seems other things have interefered with that plan so...for all intensive purposes, Amy...we're friends now." Hunter said as he put his hand out to her. Amy smiled some and shook his.

"Friends then," Amy said happily. The bell rang signaling the end of class as they gathered their things and left the classroom. Both went to their lockers to get what they would need and then made their way outside to Hunter's bike, he unchained it as he slipped on his leather jacket and zipped it up some before handing Amy his helmet. Hunter got on first, then Amy, and Toothless behind her. Hunter started it up and then they were gone down the road. Thus began their new found friendship.


	12. Meeting The Father

**Healing Hearts**

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Pairing;** HunterXAmy(HiccupXAstrid)

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD related-not the movies, shows, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I _may_ or _may not_ use in the story. Everything belongs to it's original artist or creator!

 **12;** Meeting The Father

{Normal POV}

Leaving the school, Hunter drove to the doctor's office quietly. Amy didn't say anything to him, she knew on a bike that the driver had to focus on the road and balancing the bike with his two passengers on it. Amy had her hands on his shoulders so she didn't hurt his side with the cracked rib, Toothless kept his balance easily, he leaned whichever way Hunter did. The ride wasn't long, maybe ten minutes to get into town and to the urgent care office-he pulled into a spot and shut off the bike, kicking down the kickstand. Toothless jumped down first, then Hunter got off to help Amy since she had trouble getting her legs over it. Hunter removed the helmet from her head and placed it in the side bag, he kept his coat on this time and held his side.

"C-can I...help at all?" Amy asked gently, feeling bad that he was hurt because of her.

"No, I'm good...just maybe get the door?" Hunter asked her, she nodded and hurried ahead to open it for him and Toothless then she walked in behind. Hunter went to the counter and signed himself in then sat down in the chair with his head against the window and panting a bit. "Alright so...this song. How do you wanna do it?" Hunter asked.

"What do you mean? We have to write lyrics, then make it into a song with music and perform it at schoo. Are we...gonna be dancing?" Amy inquired quietly.

"We get extra points if we do-but I don't care either...way..." he cringed again.

"So, we know it has to be something where we both sing. I...know nothing about instruments, I took piano lessons when I was a kid-but never stuck with it." Amy admitted.

"Don't worry about music. My laptop will handle that once we figure out lyrics to use. Song about reminding a couple what it felt like when they first fell in love should be simple enough. We will need to figure out what style of music to use. Rap, Hip-Hop, Soft Rock, Rock & Roll, Country...?" Hunter mentioned.

"What would be easier as far as instruments to use and sing? I don't have the greatest voice..." Amy looked down.

"Your voice is in instrument, we just have to find your set of notes. We can work on that tonight," Hunter told her as the plastic window was slid open and the woman smiled taking the clipboard Hunter had signed in on.

"Hunter Ostberg?" she asked, Hunter got up slow and moved over towards the window. "Insurance cards and license?" she inquired as Hunter got his wallet from his back pocket and opened it up to get out what he was asked to get. Amy noticed the picture in there. Hunter-obviously younger and holding a girl against him as they were lip locked but smiling still. The woman had short black hair and stood a few inches shorter than Hunter.

 _'That must be Chloe...'_ Amy thought gently. She snapped from her thoughts when Hunter returned beside her and sat down slowly. "All checked in?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. I've never been here before so they were making me a file or something, I gotta fill all this out..." he motioned to the clipboard with the forms to fill out. Amy glanced a few times but otherwise stayed out of his business. She had his friendship, she didn't want to ruin that. However, she did notice when he was done with the formed, he opened his wallet to put away his license and saw the name written there: **Hunter Haddock-Ostberg**. Wasn't his name Hunter Osberg? Where did the Haddock come from? Or was Haddock his father's last name and he used both last names of his parents. Amy also saw another picture of Hunter with the same girl as before, a close up of their faces. Chloe had short black hair and blue eyes-really bright blue that looked almost silver. She was downright beautiful and Hunter looked so happy and in love with her in the photo. Hunter finished the forms and handed them in to the woman, he sat back down and sighed out heavily.

"Still hurt a lot?" Amy asked him, Hunter nodded and took a few deep breaths. "I'm sorry, you got hurt because of me..."

"Don't worry about it. Seriously, I've taken worse hits that did a lot more damage than this." Hunter informed her.

"Still..." Amy sighed some.

"What's your favorite type of music to listen to?" Hunter asked now.

"I...usually listen to country. When I hear the music I can feel the emotions of the artist when they wrote it, I feel like I connect more to the songs." Amy replied.

"Well, then I think we should shoot for a country song for our project. Might be easier to write if we have a direction we can relate too." Hunter said softly now.

"That works for me," Amy nodded. The two sat quietly another fifteen minutes until the door opened and the nurse walked out looking over her chart. "Hunter?" she asked, Hunter stood up and Toothless did too.

"Aren't you coming?" Hunter asked looking back at Amy now, she blinked a bit. He wanted her to come with him in the room too? Amy just got up and followed him as they went in the back.

"Alright, Hunter. First time here so let's get you on the scale to weigh and measure you," the nurse said as Hunter took off his coat and handed it to Amy to hold while he got on the scale. "Weight is 155 and height...5'8''. Perfect for you being eighteen. So what seems to be the problem today?"

"Well, I was used as a punching bag at school protecting a friend. Took a knee to the side and I'm almost positive the rib is cracked-but I'm not a doctor so..." Hunter stated.

"Yes, I see the bruising on your face already. I hope those bullies were punished. Well, let's send you for X-Ray and we'll get a better look. Does it hurt to the touch?" the nurse asked. Hunter nodded to her as she left his shirt up some and Amy was able to see Hunter's four pack of abs and muscular chest-not a lot but damn if it wasn't hot. Amy paused, did she really just think Hunter was hot?! Oh, her mind had all been messed up since the dance with him. "Definitely bruised," the nurse stated.

"You can wait here with Toothless, Amy...won't take long." Hunter said as he followed the nurse out of the room. Amy plopped down in the chair as Toothless laid his head on her lap softly after ten minutes.

"Hi, Toothless..." Amy smiled a bit, the dog whimpered sadly at her. "What's wrong?" Toothless only nuzzled against her gently. "Awe, don't worry...I'm okay boy." Amy said rubbing his head. Did Toothless know she was in pain because of her father last night? Toothless sniffed her hands and snorted a bit, then growled. "Ssh, it's alright. Don't worry about me, Toothless. I can handle it," Amy tried to soothe him.

"He knows you're lying," Hunter stated walking back in to the office and shutting the door.

"Lying...about what?" Amy asked quickly.

"Don't know-but he knows you're lying about something." Hunter rubbed his head to settle him down, Toothless whined and nudged her wrists as Hunter looked closer to see marks on them: ones that signaled she'd been tied in place for at least half an hour. "And I bet it has something to do with those marks on your wrists. Is someone hurting you?" Hunter asked.

"N-no. I'm fine, really..." Amy smiled. Toothless growled against.

"You're lying. Amy, who is hurting you?" Hunter asked again.

"No one is. I'm okay, Hunter. Really. Please, don't worry about it. M-My Dad just...gets a little rough when he's upset." Amy admitted.

"How rough? What does he do to you?" Hunter inquired now.

"He didn't mean to grab me last night is all. He...got a little too drunk and...grabbed my wrist when I tried to take the bottle away from him. He shoved me and I fell is all, he realized what he did and apologized to me. It's okay, Hunter. It was just an accident," Amy said. Toothless growled at her lowly, his eyes telling her to tell Hunter the truth.

"I know it's more than what you say it is-but I can't force you to tell me either. Just know that I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on," Hunter sighed as the doctor came in now.

"Alright Hunter, seems you have two cracked ribs on the right side of the ribcage. Nothing big, they should heal fully in three weeks-but keep the activity light for two weeks following that. Nothing over forty pounds, no sharp turns and try to avoid corners. I'll perscribe you something for pain management, do you prefer Vicodins or Percocets?" the male doctor asked calmly while wrapping a bandage around his midsection.

"Percocet, Vicodin makes me want to sleep. Thanks doc." Hunter told him, the man handed him the slip and then two other pieces of paper.

"You mentioned to the nurse you needed a note for work, and the other one is just something saying what the problem you gave was, what it actually was, and treatment for it." the doctor told him. Hunter nodded as he slipped his coat back on and stuffed the papers in his pocket before exiting with Toothless and Amy. Hunter checked out and they made it outside to the bike, getting loaded up on it and taking off down the street. Hunter stopped at the pharmacy first to drop off the perscription, then while waiting for that he went to see his boss. Apparently the note excused him from work for two weeks at least, his boss hadn't minded at all. Just told him to get better and would see him in two weeks with the normal schedule resuming. When that was settled, Hunter returned to the pharmacy to get his pills and then they were headed to Hunter's and his mother's apartment.

(Ostberg Residence)

The bike pulled up as he parked it and shut it off. "Looks like Mom is home early..." Hunter mentioned seeing her car there. The time was now about 4pm-they'd spent an hour at Urgent Care. Hunter got off, then Toothless-Hunter helped Amy down again as they made their way to the front door. Hunter's mother opened it quickly and hugged him, Hunter hissed. "Easy Mom...Geeze...I don't need my ribs cracking more..." he sighed and hugged her back.

"I was worried about you when the school called and said to make sure you were alright because you got into a fight at school." Vivian released him. "And why didn't you answer your phone?"

"I had it on silent in the doctor's office, Mom. I went to Berk Urgent Care after school to get it checked out. I wasn't in a fight, I got dragged into one and didn't fight back. I'm good, relax. Two slightly cracked ribs, five week recovery, two weeks off work and percs for pain." Hunter told her. It was now that Vivian noticed Amy-who tensed slightly as the mother looked over her.

"I didn't realize you were bringing company son," Vivian said.

"Will you just get inside and I'll introduce you to her," Hunter sighed some as they all entered the apartment and the door was shut tightly. "Mom, this is Amy Hofferson. My friend and project partner for music class until April. Amy, this is my mother, Vivian Ostberg."

"Pleasure to meet you dear," Vivian smiled shaking Amy's hand gently. "You just make yourself right at home and if you need anything don't hesitate to ask!" she smiled brightly.

"Thank you, Ms. Ostberg..." Amy bowed her head gently.

"No need to be formal sweetie. Just call me Vivian, or Viv." Vivian chuckled a bit. Astrid nodded, "So what's this project all about?" she asked.

"We have to write a song with music and sing it at school in April. It's a male/female paired project..." Amy smiled.

"Oh, Hunter is very good with music! He has a notebook filled with unfinished-"

"Mother." Hunter stated firmly as she shut her mouth, "Enough. Why don't you go figure out what we're having for dinner?" he added, Vivian seemed to nod and headed into the kitchen. "Sorry about her. She's just excited that I...have a friend." Hunter sighed now.

"It's alright. So...what are we working on first?" Amy asked.

"Well, you've heard me sing-I think it's fair that I hear you sing so we know what pitches we could hit together while singing," Hunter suggested.

"M-Me sing?" Amy stuttered slightly.

"Yes you. Pick any song you want and I'll find the karaoke verson of it on my laptop," Hunter told her as he moved down the hall to his room and got his computer-then brought it out and set it up on the center table.

"Blown Away by Carrie Underwood," Amy said after Hunter saw her look at her phone and sigh heavily. Had someone messaged her that made her upset. Hunter searched the song and brought up the karaoke version and looked to her as she nodded to him and he hit play. Amy took a deep breath as Hunter sat back on the couch to listen to her. _"_ _Dry lightning cracks across the skies. Those storm clouds gather in her eyes. Daddy was mean a old mister, Mama was an angel in the ground. The weather man called for a twister-she prayed blow it down..."_

Hunter just sat there listening, the curiosity rose of why she'd pick a song like this after just tell him at the doctor's office that her father had grabbed her and accidentally pushed her down. Hunter knew there was more going on at the Hofferson house that Amy was letting on but what could he do if she wouldn't tell him that was going on. _"There's not enough rain in Oklahoma, to wash the sins out of that house. There's not enough wind in Oklahoma, to rip the nails out of the past..."_ she sang low, surprising Hunter that she could get her tone down that low. They might actually have a lot to work with depending how the rest of the song went. _"Shatter every window till it's all blown away! Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away! Till there's nothing left standing-nothing left of yesterday. Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away, blown away!"_ Amy sang out, Hunter could hear the emotion in her voice. Something was absolutely going on at Amy's house she was hiding.

" _She heard those sirens screaming out. Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch. She locked herself in the cellar-listened to the screaming of the wind. Some people called it taking shelter, she called it sweet revenge..."_ Hunter saw a strange look in her eyes. Anger-very clear anger resting in her blue hues. _"Shatter every window till it's all blown away! Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away! Till there's nothing left standing-nothing left of yesterday. Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away, blown away!"_ Amy's fists were tightened-it didn't go unnoticed by Hunter in the slightest.

" _There's not enough rain in Oklahoma-to wash the sins out of that house. There's not enough wind in Oklahoma-to rip the nails out of the past..."_ another pause as she took a breath, _"Shatter every window till it's all blown away! Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away. Till there's nothing left standing-nothing left of yesterday. Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away. Blown away! Blown away! Blown away! Blown away!..."_ Amy finished panting a bit and unclenched her fists finally as she sighed. Hunter reached over and stopped the song.

"That was...really good, Amy. You can hit high and low notes with ease, and you sing with emotions you feel inside. That's perfect." Hunter told her deciding to bring up what he noticed later on-although he knew she likely wouldn't tell him whatever it was. Hunter had the sneaking suspicion that her father was abusive when he was drunk and the mother was afraid to leave him. With how many stories one heard on the news and or read in the paper these days about husband coming after the woman who leave them-Hunter supposed he could understand where Amy's fear was now-but even with that theory...he felt like it was more. Worse than just an abusive father with an alcohol problem.

"Thanks," Amy blushed a bit.

"Well, now that we have that...we can work on lyrics for the song-after that we'll add music to it," Hunter said. Amy nodded as the two sat down and broke out their notebooks and got to work. Around 5:30pm, they stopped for dinner which Hunter cooked and Amy was amazed at how well he did it too. When dinner was over and cleaned up from, they got right back to work on lyrics. The time ticked away until 10:15pm and Hunter had promised to have Amy home on time. She packed up her things and they headed outside to his bike and got on it as they headed off towards her house.

(Hofferson Residence)

Quieting the bike down and walking it to a stop outside her house, he put the kickstand up and got off, helped her, and then Toothless stayed in between them. Hunter followed behind her towards the door. "Oh, it's okay, Hunter. I can get there myself," she smiled

"Nonsense, I don't mind coming along." Hunter stated-he wanted to meet this father of hers. Amy reached the door and patted herself for her key only to find she didn't have it. "Forget something?"

"Yeah, my key is at your house with my sweater..." Amy sighed as she knocked on the door a few times praying to Odin that her father would remember a friend was bringing her home. The door swung open as Hunter eyed the man quickly, Toothless already began to growl a bit and Hunter settled him down. "Hi Daddy..."

"Hi princess. Why didn't you use your key?" the man asked.

"I-I left it at Hunter's in my sweater. I'd taken it off because it got really hot," Amy explained gently.

"Ah, no worries then. Did you do all your homework?" he asked.

"There is no homework during midterms sir, we just worked on our project." Hunter said now, the man looked at him.

"Daddy, this is Hunter my friend and project partner. Hunter, this is my Dad, Marcus Hofferson." Amy introduced. Hunter shook his head firmly.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hofferson." Hunter said.

"Likewise, Hunter. Thank you for brining Amy home. Come on inside sweetheart, don't want to let the heat out." Marcus said.

"Of course, Dad. Um, Hunter will...you bring me sweater to school tomorrow for me?" Amy asked. "Oh...and here's your helmet back. I've gotten so used to wearing it that I forget it's not mine," Amy said handing the helmet to him which was secured under her arm.

"Absolutely. See you tomorrow, Amy. And thanks-I should get you your own since you ride on my bike with me enough. Have a good night," Hunter nodded as he stepped back when she walking into her house and the door was shut tightly and Hunter heard the locks flipped into position. "Yeah...I don't like him either, Toothless." he added quietly as the two made their way to Hunter's bike, he got his helmet on and then the two got into their spots and zipped off down the road. Hunter didn't like Marcus-he gave him a bad vibe. As soon as Amy was inside, Hunter felt the tension shift and he saw how scared she became but tried to hide behind a smile. Hunter felt like she wasn't safe-but what could he do? It wasn't his place to worry about her if she didn't give him a reason to worry. Deciding to let it go, he headed home to take one of those pain killers and get some sleep.


	13. Help Me

**Healing Hearts**

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Pairing;** HunterXAmy(HiccupXAstrid)

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD related-not the movies, shows, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I _may_ or _may not_ use in the story. Everything belongs to it's original artist or creator!

 **13;** Help Me

{Amy's POV}

The month was now April, our projects were due. Hunter and I had been hard at work on them because we had to have it set up as a karaoke version. Hunter was amazing on his computer with the instruments and putting the lyrics together with it. I spent a lot of time at his apartment working on it with him since we couldn't use my house due to my Dad being a jerk. Hunter's ribs were completely healed now, it made me happy to know that and he was back to work two weeks after the original injury. Him working made it harder for us to do our project so we did a lot of it in school and then on Wednesdays and either Saturday or Sunday-which ever he had off that week, we would actually practice and sing it to make sure it was perfect. We had a dance down too, I was nervous to perform but with Hunter there-I'm thinking I'll be okay.

Today it was Thursday so Hunter and I had to put all the finishing touches on everything before tomorrow when it would be presentation time. We'd be using all of today and tonight-Hunter took the night off to make sure we had it perfect so we'd get a good grade on it. Oh, and we'd both passed our midterms! I got an A in Health, Music, and Language Arts. B in History, and a C in Science and Algebra. Hunter did really well. A's in History, Science, Music, and Health. B's in Algebra and Language Arts. The only thing to change for us in schedules were now that we had gym in place of Health. Easy enough-but there was something about Hunter that had me surprised. The guy was wicked strong for being so skinny and looking like he had no muscle. I mean, I knew he did-I'd seen it that day at Berk Urgent Care-but this was different.

Every gym class, we had to one: change clothes and two: exercise for the first ten minutes of class. Mr. Wood will always select one person to lead those exercises and Hunter had been up there four times already. Guy had us worn out before we even started the activity for the day. Hunter whipped everyone's asses in the mile run, pushups, situps, pullups, planking, jumping jacks, and stretching. For Thor's sake-he could do a full split! I remember the first time we were supposed to do pushups, situps, and pullups. Vince, Sonny, Randy, and Travis gave him so much grief and then they got showed up by Hunter's incredible upper body strength.

 **=Flashback; January 2018=**

" _Alright class, we're gonna see where you're all at today. I want everyone to drop and give me ten pushups, ten situps, then over in the bar there I want at least five pullups. Once all that is done, we're going outside for the mile run-which will be timed." Mr. Wood informed. At the sound of the whistle we had all spread out in the floor so he could walk around us and watch what we did. We wouldn't move to the next exercize until everyone finished the first. I got through three pushups before my arms felt like jello, I glanced at Hunter and it seemed everyone else was too because he wasn't doing anything._

" _Uh, Hunter, everyone has to do the exercises. Fake legs don't excuse you..." Sonny called to him._

" _Don't you worry about me boys. You do you, I got me. I can be done in thirty seconds," Hunter remarked, I blinked, could he really?_

" _Please, no one can do pushups that fast..." Vince stated._

" _Prove it then," Randy challenged. Hunter sighed and got into position on the floor while we all stopped to watch and see if he really could._

" _And...go!" Mr. Wood said, my eyes widened seeing how fast Hunter knocked out ten pushups. It only took up like ten seconds to do, and just to do it-I watched Hunter do ten more before the thirty seconds were up. Hunter got up and the guy hadn't even broken a sweat. "Very nice, Hunter. Think you might have beaten the record," the man said._

" _Big deal, guy can't do the situps that fast..." Travis crossed his arms over his chest as Hunter rolled his eyes and had Toothless hold his feet down as he knocked out thirty situps in forty seconds flat._

" _I'm afraid to ask how many pullups you can do in thirty seconds..." I stated to him._

" _On a good day, fifteen. Bad day maybe seven." Hunter shrugged._

" _Is today a good or bad day for you?" Mr. Wood inquired curiosly._

" _It's a good day," Hunter said walking over to the pullups bar, it was up pretty high._

" _There's a stool by the bleachers to get up there..." Mr. Wood pointed out, I saw Hunter grin a bit._

" _That's the cheap way to get up there," Hunter remarked as he stepped back a little then ran right for the wall and used it to kick himself higher as he grabbed the bar and hung there and very easily did eighteen pullups in thirty seconds/ What shocked me is that he managed to pull himself all the way up and then hang there with his knees over the bar and did...situps that way-about six of them too. His shirt revealed his abs and I swear I went weak in the knees seeing it. Hunter got himself down and landed on his feet, then wiped his brow._

" _Well, you're certainly in peak physical condition..." I mentioned to him._

" _I do all that shit daily. As in like every morning at 4am, I have a pull up bar in my room on the closet door frame." Hunter stated._

" _Well, I've...never been in your room so I wouldn't know, Hunter." I blushed a bit and heard the girls go 'ooooh she's been to his house!' I watched Hunter facepalm hard at them-as usual, everyone thought we were together since I was the only person he was seen talking too and thus far had been to his apartment. The next thirty minutes of gym was everyone else finishing the pushups, situps, and pullups. We moved outside for the mile run-we had fifteen minutes to do it in and Hunter did it in eight. Shortest time of all of us. I was amazed, this guy was amazing and by the Gods...I was madly in love with him too._

 **=End Flashback=**

"Amy? Hello, earth to Amy?" I heard someone tap my shoulder a few times, I snapped out of my vision of Hunter's hotness that day in gym to see him tapping me. "You good?" he asked me.

"Hm, yeah. I'm fine. Just a little tired and nervous about tomorrow," I admitted.

"It'll be fine. Just imagine everyone in their underwear," Hunter chuckled and I giggled a bit.

"Hah, there are some I don't want to imagine in just their underwear..." I tell him lightly. He laughed with me-Gods, I loved how open we could be with one another like this. It sucked though that he didn't know about my home life and I couldn't seem to find my courage to tell him. On that note too, find the courage to tell him I was in love with him.

"Well, then just do what I told you to do when we danced. Keep your eyes on mine and think of something or someone that makes you feel safe, someone you love and trust with your life and know he or she won't let you fall," Hunter reminded, I nodded to him as we got back to work on our song since apparently...we were doing it tonight now.

"Students, attention please!" Miss. Christy came in now with a smile, we all looked over. "Your performances will be held tonight after school in the auditorium. I invited all your parents to come for the show and they all just said they'd come." Oh Gods why!? Our parents were coming to watch this? No, no I couldn't let my Dad come. If he saw what Hunter and I had planned out he would likely kill me-but at the same time...I couldn't let Hunter down. This project had brought us together as good friends. He'd never forgive me if I didn't show up for the performance. I had to calm down, I couldn't let him see me worry like this. Keeping my cool, Hunter and I continued to work.

(Thursday Afternoon; 3pm)

{Hunter's POV}

The performance of the duet pairs we got back in January was starting now. I couldn't believe so much time had passed and I was graduating in two months! As excited as I was, I noticed how worried Amy looked when she found out parents were coming to watch tonight. My Mom was coming and I knew my Dad would be there as part of security-I'd said it was okay for the sake of everyone being safe and that was it. Amy told me her parents were both coming, she looked shocked and worried about it. Given this was country music we were doing-me and Amy at least, we dressed the part. I was wearing dark blue button down tucked into light blue jeans with a belt, on my feet were black cowboy boots and a black cowboy hat. New look for me-but Amy and I did this just in case we got extra points for it.

Amy walked over to me wearing black cowgirl boots, light blue daisy-duke shorts with a belt and a dark blue flannel shirt that showed a little of her midsection off, the shirt tied slightly around her figure and the sleeves were rolled up to her forearms. Amy's hair was shocking down and on her head was a black cowgirl hat. Yes, we decided to match our colors wondering if it'd help with our grade at all. This was gonna be good.

"Alright everyone, we have ten pairs to get through and we're gonna pick names from a hat as to the order you go in," Ms. Christy got our attention now. "Hunter, might I borrow yours?" she asked, I took my hat off and handed it to her as she dumped in a bag of papers with paired names on them. Shaking it around she pulled out the first one, "Roxanne and Sonny up first, following them will be Flynn and Runa..." Ms. Christy kept going down the names and finally as the last set: Amy and myself. At least we had time to get ourselves together. Toothless was sitting with my Mom right now, he knew to come to me if anything happened during the perfomances. I was handed my hat back as we went to go sit down and relax.

"You look great," I tell her.

"You do too, Hunter." Amy replied to me. From there we just waited out our turn, it took about an hour to get through the rest and then finally we were up. I noticed her shaking as I put my hand on hers and she looked at me nervously.

"Think of the one you love and trust-know they won't let you fall. It's just up there, just like practices. You can do this," I tell her, Amy took a deep breath and nodded to me. We got on the ear piece microphones and clipped the recievers to the back of our belts as we headed to the curtain and released our hands. This was it. Three months of preparation for this moment.

{Normal POV}

"Last up for the night is Hunter Ostberg and Amy Hofferson performing their created song called: **Remind Me**!" announced Ms. Christy as the lights came on and the curtain opened. The clapping was light as Amy and Hunter backed away from each other some and the music began with a guitar. Hunter took a deep breath now.

" _We didn't care if people stared. We'd make out in a crowd somewhere-somebody'd tell us to get a room...It's hard to believe that was me and you. Now we keep saying that we're okay-but I don't want to settle for good not great. I miss the way that it felt back then. I wanna feel that way again!..."_ Hunter sang calmly as he held his hand out and Amy put hers in his as he pulled her close in front of him with his head beside hers and running his hand along her arms.

" _Been so long that you'd forget-the way I used to kiss your neck..."_ Hunter sang as his lips got close to her neck but never touched.

 _"Remind me, remind me!"_ Amy sang out now.

" _So on fire, so in love. Way back when we couldn't get enough..."_ Hunter sang afterwards.

 _"Remind me, remind me..."_ Amy repeated gently and then took a breath as they turned to be holding one another, Amy's arms around his neck and his hands on her waist with their foreheads touching. _"Remember the airport dropping me off? We were kissing goodbye and we couldn't stop..."_ her eyes fluttered to looking into his.

" _I felt bad cause you missed your flight,"_ Hunter smiled as she did too.

 _"But that meant we had one more night!"_ Hunter and Amy sang together and danced a bit on stage, just light moves that involved swaying side to side with her head on his chest.

" _Do you remember how it used to be? We'd turn out the lights and didn't just sleep!"_ Amy sang loudly as Hunter put his arm around her back and let her lean back-but of course he didn't drop her at all. Hunter brought her back up smiling as they were close once more.

 _"Remind me, baby, remind me!"_ Hunter looked into her eyes.

" _Oh so on fire so in love-that look in your eyes that I miss so much!"_ Amy touched his face lightly, playing with a bit of his auburn hair that hung out under the hat.

" _Remind me, baby, remind me!"_ Hunter repeated his line to sing. _"I wanna feel that way..."_ he sang softly.

" _Yeah, I wanna hold you close..."_ Amy wrapped her arms around his figure now.

" _Oh, if you still love me...Don't just assume I know!"_ both sang together-holding the note as someone slipped Hunter a guitar that he got the strap around him quickly and began playing a really nice guitar solo before the lyrics began again.

" _Do you remember the way it felt?"_ she stroked his cheek lightly.

" _You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves?"_ Hunter replied with his line.

" _Remind me, yeah remind me!"_ They sang together again.

" _All those things that you used to do-that made me fall in love with you!"_ Amy sang out while moving her hips with his-both smiling wide.

" _Remind me, oh baby remind me!"_ Hunter sang then took a breath, _"Yeah you'd wake up in my old t-shirt-all those mornings I was late for work..."_

 _"Remind me, oh baby remind me!"_ Hunter and Amy sang out loud, holding the note a while as he continued to play the guitar. When the song ended, Hunter pulled her close and pressed his forehead to hers as their lips were inches apart but never touched. Silence came over the room and then clapping ensued for the two of them. People began to stand and cheer as Hunter and Amy laughed a little and pulled apart now facing everyone and taking a bow and disappearing behing stage to catch their breath.

"Oh my Gods!" she exclaimed while they laughed. Hunter put the guitar down as Amy wrapped her arms around him tightly and hugged him. Hunter was shocked at first but he hugged her back and then they split apart. Everything went perfectly, they even got a standing ovation for their performance.

"Excellent work you two! A+ for the entire display. Singing, dancing, music, costumes. Marvelous!" Ms. Christy said to both. They couldn't believe it! A+ for the entire thing? No one else got their grade yet, why did they? Had they really done that well of a job? It didn't matter! They passed and it was finally over with. The night concluded with everyone going home around 5pm or so. Hunter rode him with his Mom and Toothless, Amy went home with her Mom and Dad-but for Hunter seeing Amy hesitantly walk towards her father, he felt like something was very wrong and he couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that something bad was about to happen.

(Hofferson Residence)

When Amy got home, she changed quickly and showered-then the family ate dinner. Few hours passed as her mother went to work and it left just her and her father alone there. Amy sat in her room quietly-scared of what tonight would bring for her. She'd never dressed so boldly in public before, plus all the touching and dancing Hunter and her did on stage...Amy was sure her father had comments about it all and she was wondering why she had yet to be scolded for it all. Amy fell asleep around 11pm in her bed-curled up comfortably.

(2am)

Amy heard her bedroom door open as she peeked open an eye to look, sure enough-her father was standing there drunk and basically nude. This is what she had been afraid of happening tonight. "You didn't think I wasn't going to let you get away with your display tonight, did you?" her father stated, Amy pretened to be asleep and didn't hear him. She heard his heavy steps nearing her and expected it to be as it always was-but it didn't happen that way. Amy felt him grip her arm and drag her up and out of the bed on to the floor. "Stupid little bitch. You're mine!" he backhanded her hard across the mouth as she gasped quickly and tried to back away from him. "Where do you think you're going..." her father said angrily as he grabbed her hips and pulled her back towards him.

 **(Rape Scene-Ignore If You Don't Like It)**

Amy was beyond frightened by his actions, he'd never been this way before. "Dad, please...please stop. Don't do this again...I'm sorry...it was just for the show!" Amy cried instantly.

"I don't care. You've been hanging around the boy too much," he said, "Think I haven't noticed how happy you are when you're around him-the way you stared into his eyes tonight?" she bit her lower lip some. "You're in love with him..." Amy's eyes widened and her father smirked. "It's time to remind you who you belong too, princess..." he dropped his boxers and grabbed a fistful of Amy's head and forced her to be level with his penis. "Do it," he demanded, Amy shook her head. Her father pulled a knife and put it to her neck now. "Do it." he said again. In fear of her life, she opened and he forced himself inside her mouth and pulled her head back and forth making her suck on him. Amy only cried-forced to do this for ten minutes until he came. She nearly choked on it and coughed hard.

Her father pinned her to the floor and tied her hands together with his belt, keeping them up by stabbing the knife into it so she couldn't move her arms. Amy watched in horror as he stripped off her clothes from her body and began just feeling everything. "It's too bad Hunter will never get to enjoy this body as I do..." her father licked the side of her face and she cried, struggling to get free somehow. Marcus grabbed her breasts hard: pinching, pulling, twisting and even biting them. Amy tried to scream out for help-but her father gagged her with the bandana again just as he slammed his fingers into her core, Amy flinched vigorously at the pain she felt while he fingered her hard. Gods, what did she ever do to deserve this torture!?

Marcus grabbed her hips and flipped her around onto her stomach as he positioned his penis at her ass and pushed in dry, Amy screamed out-it was muffled. He raped her anally for twenty minutes as hard as he could too, after that he pulled out and flipped her back on to her back. "Better yet, let's make sure he never wants you..." he grinned as he forced her legs apart and moved in closer to her vagina. Amy's eyes widened-he was...going to take her virginity too! No. No, she couldn't let him. Amy pulled her arms hard as she got the knife to release the hold on the belt, she balled her two hands to a large fist and hit her father right in the face as he released her legs and stumbled slightly on his knees. Not giving him a minute, Amy brought her legs back and kicked him off her-he fell back and hit his head on the desk becoming disoriented. Amy took her chance, she grabbed her phone and rushed out of her room while spitting out the bandana and locking her father inside of her room.

Panting hard for a breath, she pulled up his name and pressed dial praying to God he answered.

" _Hello?..."_ Answered a very tired Hunter's voice.

"HUNTER! HELP! PLEASE HELP ME!" she practically screamed while the tears rolled down her cheeks.

A door being broken got her attention, heavy footsteps nearing her as she tried to back away. "You little bitch!" her father yelled as he grabbed her arm and threw her down hard, the phone flinging from her hands.

"HUNTER!" Amy screamed again as her father used the table leg to keep her arms locked in place this time, "Get away from me, leave me alone! Don't touch me!" she yelled, she watched as her father smashed her phone under his foot-then he moved over her again and locked her legs while placing his penis at her entrance and slam inside of her. All she felt was a searing pain rip through her body, and tried to scream but her father had a hand over her mouth as he thrusted hard and fast within her.

 **(End Rape Scene)**

(With Hunter)

He didn't know what the fuck was going on but that was Amy calling for him, his help. When the line went dead suddenly, he panicked. "Amy?" Nothing. "AMY!?" he tried again. Hunter threw on his shoes, stuffed his phone and wallet in his pocket as he grabbed his bike keys and rushed outside with Toothless right behind him, he threw on his helmet and turned the bike on as his mother was rushing after him.

"Hunter, where are you going!" she asked.

"Something is wrong with Amy-she just called me begging for help, I gotta go. Meet me there: 15 Nadderhead Lane..." Hunter called as he backed the bike out and sped off down the street. The ride went fast, seemed to be over before it started-Hunter stopped the bike and shut it off as he let it fall down and he rushed to Amy's door, it was locked. Hunter brought his leg up and kicked it down right off the hinges. The first thing he saw was Amy pinned down, naked and being...raped by her own father. Hunter lost it, he grabbed the father and threw him off of her and into the wall. Hunter looked back at Amy's shaking form on the floor, all he saw was bruises, cuts, and blood between her legs. He felt nothing but unhinged rage, Hunter's eyes narrowed darkly as all he saw was red.


	14. Truth

**Healing Hearts**

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Pairing;** HunterXAmy(HiccupXAstrid)

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD related-not the movies, shows, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I _may_ or _may not_ use in the story. Everything belongs to its original artist or creator!

 **14;** Truth

{Hunter's POV}

I lost it as I grabbed the father off her and threw him against the wall with all the force I could muster. I looked back at Amy, she was shaking with fear-tears rolling down her cheeks as she could barely talk. Her arms were locked under the leg of the table, her body covered in bruises and slight cuts, and between her legs was blood. I knew what that meant, this bastard not only raped her but took her virginity too. I felt rage like I didn't know I could before, all I saw was red. I knelt before her gently and moved the table then cut the belt with my pocket knife. Amy just laid there, terrified still.

"Ssh, it's okay. It's alright, I'm here now. I'm here..." I tried to tell her as I was careful in sitting her up then taking off my sweater to wrap around her nude form. I heard the father starting to move again as I stood up glaring. "Toothless, protect," I told him as he stood firm in front of Amy growling. I brought my fist back and punched him hard as he knocked out almost instantly, I moved Amy to the couch and she continued to cry against me hard.

"You know we have to call the police..." I told her, she nodded once. "Where are your clothes?" I asked.

"Do-Down the...ha-hall in my ro-room..." she forced out. I got up and she grabbed me in fear. "Do-don't...leave...m-me..." she pleaded.

"I have to get you something to wear for when the police get here, Toothless will be right here with you and don't worry about him..." I said motioning to her father. Amy nodded as I moved to her room to get her something to put on. Underwear, shirt, and pants-I brought them down to her and set them down so she could get dressed. I watched her try but moved in pain, she had to be sore. "Here, let me help you..." I offered, she nodded and I helped get her shirt on her and then put her hands on my shoulders to balance while she got on the underwear with me holding them for her to step into. I helped her with her pants too and she sat back down crying in her hands. "I'll call them," I said getting my phone.

"Hunter...what in the name of Odin happened?!" I heard my mother's worried voice now from the door frame.

"Sit with Amy, I'm calling the police," I said dialing 9-1-1 and putting it to my ear. "My emergency is that a really good friend of mine was just raped by her father and I demand officers at 15 Nadderhead Lane. It's not negotiable..." I ordered. "He's unconscious and my friend is safe with me," I wasn't dealing with bullshit right now-not after this. Even with her father knocked out, I wanted to keep pummeling him into the ground for what he did. I hung up and moved in front of Amy as she started leaning onto me again and crying while clutching my shirt. "It's okay, it's going to be okay. I promise..." I told her. I heard groaning now as I looked over and saw the father beginning to get up.

"Get away from what's mine, boy," the father demanded. I released Amy and my mother held her again trying to soothe her crying.

"No. You get away from what's _mine_." I warned standing up again. "You're nothing bit a piece of shit scum. Raping your own daughter? What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I yelled at him.

"You can't protect her. You're not strong enough to fight me..." the father grinned.

"Wanna bet?" I curled my hand into a fist and punched him right in the gut this time, I grabbed his head and slammed it into my knee that I had brought up and then threw him into the wall with my forearm against his neck. "If you ever contact her, touch her, or look in her general direction again...I swear to Odin, you will have a bad time dealing with me. Got it? You will never fucking hurt her again because I won't let you-you sick, twisted, incestuous bastard!" I brought my knee up hit him in the gut again and then punched the side of his face. This made him fall over to the ground again. "Stay the fuck down before you get hurt..." after that, he blacked out again.

I panted heavily as I saw my mother looking at me worried, Amy still upset and crying-I just held her again. "Everything...hurts..." she whimpered against me.

"I know...I know, ssh...let's call your mom so she can be here too. I'll stay with you until she gets here, I promise I won't leave unless you want me too..." I told her as she nodded and I handed her my phone so she could call her mother. It broke my heart and enraged me to hear her crying uncontrollably to her mother and telling her what happened. My mother pulled me aside now.

"What happened, Hunter?" my mother asked softly.

"Amy called me about twenty minutes ago, begging for my help. I heard her father call her a bitch on the phone, then she screamed for me again and the line went dead so I raced here and he was..." I clenched my fist again. "He was raping her, Mom...he was fucking raping her. Her wrists were bound with a belt, she was naked and covered in marks...there...was blood between her legs. He raped her and took her virginity..." my mother hugged me tightly. She knew how hard it was for me to have to deal with this when I'd been through it myself.

"Alright, ssh now. How much of the attack has she talked about?" Vivian asked.

"Nothing...she barely spoke when I found her. I ripped her father off her and...fucking lost it, Mom. I got her something to wear and helped her get dressed for whenever the police get here...I don't know how badly he hurt her..." I explained. I saw the white and green lights approaching, hearing the sirens-I felt somewhat relieved. Amy handed me back my phone.

"Sh-she's...on her way..." Amy said softly.

"Good. Are you alright dear?" Vivan asked seeing her shaking again.

"No..." Amy started crying again.

"I'm a nurse sweetie, with your consent...I want to take you into the bathroom so I can see how much damage there is..." I heard my mother ask her. Amy nodded agreeing and they went to the bathroom together, I stayed and kept an eye on the father as the police came in. I explained what I could from what I saw, the father was covered up and removed from the house-taken directly to the station. My mother and Amy came out, my mother's arm was around her and Amy crying still. I hated this-Gods, I hated it so fucking much. A female officer came over to talk to Amy and she looked at me to sit with her. I moved to the couch and sat beside her-holding her hand as she told the officer what happened tonight.

After fifteen minutes, Amy's mother rushed in and I moved aside to let her hug her daughter-both women sobbing hard in an embrace. "Baby girl, I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry..." the mother cried.

"We should take her to the hospital-do a rape kit. I did a small examination in the bathroom...she was raped vaginally and anally, few bruises and cuts otherwise. Best to treat for infection though-just in case..." Vivian mentioned lightly as the officer glanced at her, "I'm Vivian Ostberg, I'm a lead nurse at the hospital. Amy consented to me examining her," she added.

"Come, sweetheart, let's go to the hospital..." her mother said now.

"Okay..." Amy said as she stood up slowly and looked at me. "W-Will...you come too?" she asked softly.

"If you desire me to, I will, Amy..." I tell her. She nodded to me, "Alright, I'll follow the ambulance on my bike..." I said. After that, Amy went to the hospital by ambulance with her mother. I followed on the bike and my mother followed me with Toothless. So far...this made my top three worst nights in my entire life. I knew the police had stayed back to collect evidence-I wasn't worried about that. All I worried about was if Amy was going to be alright after this. Reaching the hospital, I sat with Toothless and my mother in the waiting area until Amy's Mom, Sarabeth returned to get me because Amy was asking for me. When I reached the room, I saw her laying on the hospital bed and walked over to her as she held my hand. "What can I do, Amy. Please...tell me what I can do to make this easier for you?..." I asked.

"H-Hold...me...just hold...m-me, please..." she whimpered. I nodded as I laid beside her, sitting up slightly so she could lay against my chest and clutch my shirt as she did before.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, Amy..." I whispered as she managed to cry herself to sleep there just as my mother and her mother came in. "No one will ever hurt you again..." I stated firmly as I don't know what came over me when I said it. I was suddenly very protective over her and didn't care either-I hated this had happened to her. It...was killing me to have seen what happened to me, happen to her. What made it worse, Amy was someone I cared a lot for-I don't know when it happened, just over time I began to develop feelings for her. Strong feelings at that. Now wasn't the time to tell her, though, I'd wait and I'd help her through this, however, I could. I swore it to myself that I wouldn't let her suffer as I did.

(Normal POV)

Around 4 am, all of them left the hospital. Amy wasn't torn and didn't need stitches thankfully. Amy and her mother were staying in a hotel for a few days-one close to Hunter's and Vivian's apartment because she wanted Hunter to be close to her, he offered a sense of comfort and neither mother would take that away from them. The fact Hunter raced there at 2 am to save her was all either of them needed to know the two cared about one another and had yet to admit it-but understood it would take time now. Hunter couldn't even sleep the rest of the night-once he got home...he actually cried with his legs pulled close to him. When it came time for school, Hunter wanted no part of going-but had too. What shocked him though is when Amy showed up too at 7 am for algebra class. Hunter saw she was wearing long pants, long sleeves and most of the facial injuries were covered.

"What are you doing here, Amy...you should be resting," Hunter whispered to her.

"I-I didn't...want to be where you weren't. Y-You make me feel safe, Hunter...and I need the feeling right now..." Amy said softly. How could Hunter argue with that?

"How do you feel?" Hunter asked.

"Sore...the pain meds are helping, though..." Amy replied. Hunter nodded as he gave her a quick hug and then the two sat down for the class to begin. The day went through pretty easily, gym was hard for Amy because of how sore she was-no one aside from Hunter, Hunter's Mom, and Amy's Mom knew what happened this morning and it seemed Amy wanted to keep it that way too. Hunter wouldn't knock that, seven months ago he was raped and no one knew about that except teachers, his mom, and his friends from juvy who were all out now and living their lives better than before. Hunter kept in contact with them of course-how couldn't he?

The class now was history with Miss. Selby Groves when the door opened revealing the principal there looking...well, upset. "Mr. Bludvist, what brings you by?" Miss. Groves inquired with a smile.

"I need Hunter Ostberg up front...now..." Mr. Bludvist said as Hunter arched a brow as he got up from his seat and moved to the front while two officers pushed past Mr. Bludvist and grabbed Hunter by his arms, then forced the front of his body against the chalkboard and put his hands behind his back while one officer pulled out the handcuffs.

"Hunter Ostberg, you are under arrest for breaking curfew of midnight to 5 am, also breaking parole. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney and if you cannot afford one-one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights as they've been read to you?" the officer said as the handcuffs were locked and Hunter was turned around.

He closed his eyes and sighed-of course he'd get arrested for breaking his curfew last night when he'd broke it to save Amy from being raped by her father. Not fighting it he said, "I understand the rights I've been read,"

"I had really hoped you'd turn your life around, Hunter..." said another voice. Hunter looked now to see the judge who had been handling his case since he was seventeen. "Why, why did you do it? You only had two months to go and all of this went away."

"Sorry, Judge Andrews. Something came up that I had to do," Hunter answered him.

"What, though. What couldn't have possibly been so important that you were out at two in the morning until four in the morning..." Judge Andrews asked. Hunter glanced at Amy, she looked horrified he was in handcuffs and being arrested right now.

"I can't tell you without hurting someone else, so I refuse to talk..." Hunter said. Now Amy understood, Hunter was protecting her so the rape wouldn't come out. He was going to go to prison because of her!

"Hunter, please...if you tell me what it was for-then I can determine if it was worth breaking parole for." the judge pleaded now. "Your knuckles are bruised and open, you've been fighting and you know I can't let that slide-not without good reason. Please tell me what happened?"

"It was worth it, and that's all I'm saying...So whatever. Haul me off, I don't care...the person I care about is safe either way..." Hunter looked down with his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry to do this then. Hunter Ostberg, in lieu of your breaking parole...I have no choice but to sentence you to a year in Arc Isle Minimum Security." Judge Andrews sighed and closed his eyes. Amy gasped as Hunter was led towards the exit of the room, no, she couldn't lose him. Not right now, not over this-something she caused. Hunter broke parole to save her! Amy stood up and rushed forward now.

"No! Please, don't take him! It's my fault he was out after curfew!" Amy said loud enough to be heard.

"Amy, stop...it's fine, really. Take care of Toothless for me," Hunter said quickly.

"No, Hunter. I'm sorry...I'm not going to let you get hauled off when I need you the most...Your honor, Hunter broke his parole to save me last night." Amy said clearly. Judge Andrews stepped back into the room now and motioned for the officers to bring Hunter back in too.

"Go on dear-tell me what happened." the judge insisted.

"2 am this morning...my...father came into my room and beat the hell out of me-then...he raped me anally." Amy said as everyone gasped in shock, "I managed to get away...I was scared and...I called Hunter for help and he came within five minutes. He pulled my father-who...raped me vaginally also- off of me and kept me safe. He even called the Berkian Police and stayed with until they came, and my Mom too. Hunter was with me from 2:45 am to 4:30 am, you can check with his mom, my mom, and the Berkian Police Department, even the hospital can confirm he was with me..." she admitted.

"Then why are his knuckles bruised?" the officer asked.

"Because he knocked my father out so he wouldn't keep coming after me. Please, your honor...Hunter was out to save me, he told me to call him anytime I needed help and last night...that's who I called for help. He saved me from me father...kept me safe...please don't take him away..." Amy begged, dropping to her knees and crying into her hands.

"Call BPD and check out the story," the judge ordered as one officer nodded and let go of Hunter's arm to get on his phone and call the police station.

"Hey, this is officer Stanton of Arc Isle Police Department. I have an alibi to check on a Hunter Ostberg's whereabouts last night between the hours of 2:45 am and 4:30 am." the officer stated as he put it on speakerphone for the judge.

" _Hunter Ostberg? He was with Amy Hofferson between those hours between her home residence of 15 Nadderhead Lane and the hospital. Mother confirms him being at his residence until 2:40 am when he received a phone call from Miss. Hofferson begging for his help. Time returned home to the residence after the hospital was 4:30 am."_ replied the officer on the line.

"Why was Mr. Ostberg at Miss. Hofferson's residence?" the judge inquired.

" _Mr. Ostberg called 9-1-1 at 2:55 am to report his friend having been raped by her father. Miss. Hofferson being the victim, when police arrived, Mr. Ostberg's mother, Vivian Ostberg was on scene and performing a consented examination of damage done to Miss. Hofferson because she is a nurse at the hospital and qualified to perform said exam. Mr. Ostberg admitted to pulling the father off the daughter and rendering him unconscious. The victim also collaborated that story."_ the officer stated. The judge looked at Hunter now and nodded.

"Release him." the judge ordered, as soon as the cuffs were off Hunter rubbed his wrists before he moved to the floor and pulled Amy into his arms tightly and she cried on his chest-clutching his shirt tightly.

"Ssh, it's okay. I'm not going anywhere, Amy. You're safe and I will always make sure of that...you have my word." Hunter told her lightly while trying to rub her back and soothe her.

"Your honor, he broke his parole..." the officer said.

"And he did it to save someone he cares very deeply for. I won't throw him in prison over such an act. He wasn't a law breaker last night-he was a hero." the judge said as he walked beside Hunter and put a hand on his shoulder now with a smile, "We still have a deal, Mr. Ostberg. Graduate in two months and I will expunge your record and your parole is over." Judge Andrews told him softly.

"Understood, Judge Andrews." Hunter nodded to him as they shook hands.

"I'm very proud of you for helping her-if anyone can get her through this, it's you given you've been through the very same..." the judge said, only he didn't realize he said it as loud as he did. Hunter's eyes widened and Amy lifted her head up and looked at Hunter with wide eyes. Amy couldn't believe what she heard, no one in the room could. The judge said that Hunter had been through the same thing that Amy had, she had been raped-did that mean...Had Hunter been too?

"Hunter..." Amy started slowly as she saw him close his eyes and turn his head slightly, "Were you raped?" Hunter only nodded once as the room gasped and looked at him as he looked at the judge who looked apologetic now-since he just blabbed about Hunter being raped and now the whole classroom knew.


	15. All I Can Do

**Healing Hearts**

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Pairing;** HunterXAmy(HiccupXAstrid)

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD related-not the movies, shows, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I _may_ or _may not_ use in the story. Everything belongs to its original artist or creator!

 **15;** All I Can Do

{Hunter's POV}

My eyes instantly widened because the judge had said it loud enough to be heard by everyone. Amy asked me if I had been raped and I nodded to her once before sighing and getting off the floor-she got up too as Toothless came and sat beside me. I looked at the judge with a scowl on my face and arms crossed over my chest now as he looked at me apologetically for saying it.

"Really, Judge Jax?" I asked him.

"Sorry, Hunter...it slipped, I swear it did." the man said softly.

"Uh huh. Well whatever, it's out now no thanks to you. Although...I am curious about something..." Hunter stated calmly.

"And that is?" the officer asked.

"How did you know I was out of my house past curfew? Have you been watching me or something?" Hunter inquired.

"When...I gave you the second chance, a sensor was put on Toothless and the property line of your home. It kicked on at midnight, turned off at 5 am. It was...so the police would know if you broke curfew. When the sensor sent a message to the AIPD, I was informed as soon as I wasn't in session by these two officers and we made the trip just after lunch by train to get here to arrest you." the judge told him.

"You put a sensor on my house and dog and didn't tell me?!" Hunter yelled. "As part of parole, I'm supposed to know what's going on as much as you are. If I had known about this, I would have played last night out very differently that way you didn't show up to my school, use excessive force, and arrest me!"

"We didn't use excessive force..." the officer mumbled.

"Ya did too. I got up when asked, and you slammed me into the chalkboard as if I were resisting arrest. If memory serves you're supposed to ask me to turn around once and if I refuse that then do what you have to in order to put me in cuffs. I didn't resist anything. More on that, why didn't you just check with the police here first? Why does the signal only go to AIPD?" Hunter asked.

"Your original parole was set with us, not them. The island departments don't communicate unless they have too, no one outside of Arc Isle knew about parole unless you told them. You were seventeen when it was set up, that means your record of everything illegal you did to get you put in juvenile detention was sealed off from anyone aside from those involved such as you, your mom, the AIPD, and myself," Judge Jaxson informed.

"That's really stupid..." Hunter remarked. "Not my record being sealed, but not informing the police department of the island I am currently living on. If they had known about then you wouldn't have to of wasted a trip out here because you would have known that I was at Amy's house that early to help her out of a dangerous situation and all this could have been avoided," he added to clarify.

"You still would have had to tell us what happened," the officer said.

"I would not have because you would have known from the BPD file that Amy was raped by her father and called me for help and that's why I was out of the house and she wouldn't have had to tell everyone in this room what happened to her! She didn't trust the police for help, she trusted me. I see where the lack of trust falls now, you people really know how to screw shit up for others." Hunter crossed his arms over his chest firmly. I turned slightly and saw Amy looking at me sadly, eyes filled with concern as I sighed and moved to the door in the classroom and lit one of my cigarettes.

"Mr. Ostberg...we said no drugs, are trying to get back into cuffs?" the judge said.

"It's a fucking cigarette, not a joint. You said no drugs, didn't say anything about cigarettes-which last time I checked anyway, they aren't illegal to anyone over sixteen in the Archipelago. If you don't believe me, drug test me-since part of my parole allows you to do that whenever you want-but I've been clean since August 2017. Now if you're done...you can leave. You've done enough for one day..." I remarked coldly. Without much more argument, the judge and two officers left the classroom-Mr. Bludvist leading them out.

"Is...that the unforgivable thing that your Dad did to you? Did you get raped by your father like I did?..." Amy asked.

"No. My father didn't rape me, but I was raped eight months ago," I told her.

"Eight...months ago was...September, you were in juvenile detention then..." she brought her hands to her mouth in a gasp as I looked away from her slightly. "Oh my Gods...you were raped in juvy-that was beating you got that sent you to the hospital, wasn't it?" she asked and I nodded to her taking another drag.

"Will...you tell me?" Amy asked softly as I glanced at her now. "I told you what happened to me..."

"I don't want to talk about it, I want to forget it ever happened. Why the hell do you think I drink as often as I do?" I said.

"And you think I don't want to forget what happened to me last night? What's been happening for over a year?" Amy stated to me. I whipped my head in her direction instantly.

"Ov-Over a year?" I asked. "He's been raping you for over a year! Why didn't you tell the cops that last night!?" I asked quickly as she looked down slightly. "Why didn't you tell me back in January when I asked you if you were in trouble? I knew something was wrong, I felt it and Toothless did too. Amy, I gave you my number in October and told you to call me if you needed help." I said putting my cigarette out and placing it in my pocket while shutting the door and standing before her now. "Tell me what he's done to you,"

"It started...just after I turned seventeen. Him...sneaking in my room and touching me wherever he could-I used to pretend to be asleep because I was scared. He'd...use my hand to get himself off with. That went on for four months and then one night...I fought him, he used his belt to tie my hands together, then he flipped me on my stomach and raped me anally for half an hour. I didn't fight him again...and he told me if I ever told anyone what he was doing that he'd...plant drugs in my room and make me seem like an addict or dealer, that no one would believe me. When...I met you in October...my father started getting worse, telling me I was his and no one could have me..." Amy kept her head low.

"So he was raping you anally for a year, and got worse when you met Hunter?" Roxanne asked.

Amy shook her head, "He only raped me if I refused to let him touch me. When Hunter and I started the music project in January, my father started raping me more to remind me not to let anyone touch me..." Amy said. I back up now, she was getting raped because of me. She was getting hurt because of me! "Hunter...what's...wrong?"

"You got hurt because of me. I knew us being friends was a bad idea, you got raped because of being around me..." I said.

"No, Hunter, it's not your fault..." Amy whimpered.

"Yes, it is!" I yelled. "I told you people around me get hurt and that's why I didn't want friends. I'm a bad person to be around, Amy. I told you several times it was dangerous to be around me because of my past."

"I didn't care! You were the only one to notice me and give a damn..." Amy said quickly reaching for me, "You even gave me your number after seeing how afraid of my father I was...Hunter, this isn't your fault...I know I should have told you months ago, but I was scared no one would believe me...and last night...he raped me because he found out I was in love with you..." I looked at her with wide eyes.

"You're...in love with me?" I asked.

"I started falling for you after we had that dance when you told me to imagine myself with someone I trusted and that image coming to mind...was you. My Dad found out because he noticed how happy I was coming home from your place...and he raped me with the idea that if he took my virginity...you wouldn't want me around you. I broke free of the restraints, hit him hard and kicked him off. I grabbed my phone, locked him in my room...then called you for help because you said I could and I knew you'd come, that you would get there faster than the police did. My Dad got out of my room and pinned me down again, then he raped me until you came to save me..." Amy admitted.

"So he did rape you because of me, Amy!" I said backing away again. "And of course I came for you...I care about you!" I finally said. I watched her eyes widen in shock. "I don't know when, why, or how it started but I care about you and hearing you scream in fear for my help...I raced to get to you and when I saw him raping you...Amy...I wanted to kill him and I likely would have if not for the fact I knew you needed me more. I've been developing feelings for you for a while and I was going to tell you after I helped you recover from all this because the last thing I wanted was for someone else I care very deeply for to end up hurting themselves because they couldn't deal with the pain of something this traumatic happening in their life."

"Y-You mean...your ex, the one who killed herself?" Flynn asked and I nodded.

"Yes, my ex. She killed herself because she couldn't deal with a lot of things that happened to her. She kept telling me she was fine, that it was okay and then I walked into her room and found her dead. That's an image I never stop seeing and likely never will. I have Toothless for a lot more reasons than just the accident that took my leg. It's for mental and emotional trauma management, because I get triggered into PTSD attacks and flashback with just simple words, sounds, and sights." I stated.

"Please tell me what happened to you, Hunter...I told you about mine...Please, if you care about me like you say you do...then tell me what happened to you too?" Amy asked softly.

I sighed, why did she have to use that? "Fine. I'll tell you what happened from after I got expelled from Archi Academy..." I tell her. "Maybe it'll show you why I'm not the kind of guy you want in your life..."

{Normal POV}

Hunter leaned against the wall some before sitting down on the floor of the classroom and Toothless lying beside him with his head in his lap, his friend knew Hunter would need the comfort to talk about everything from the last year. "I got expelled for fighting at Archi Academy, the guy wouldn't leave me alone. He kept bullying me, talking about me being half a man without my left leg and needing a pet because of being handicapped. Toothless growled at him and the guy kicked Toothless hard-I snapped and tackled him down, beat the hell out of him until the police arrived to pull me off and arrest me. The judge that was in here before: Jaxson Andrews, he's been the one handling all my charges since I was seventeen. The judge let me off with a warning that time and told me to stay out of trouble..." Hunter kept his head down with his arms on his knees.

"You didn't though, did you?" Flynn asked. Hunter shook his head.

"Nope, stupid me stuck in my depression went out and did a lot worse. In two months, I became an alcoholic and drug addicted asshole. I was arrested once for DUI, had my license suspended and then arrested again for DUI and driving on a suspended license less than three weeks later. They took it after that, said I couldn't get it back for at least two years. Depression got worse, started using drugs to kill the pain and just forget everything for a while." Hunter closed his eyes as Toothless nuzzled against the side of his face.

"What...kinds of drugs were you doing?" Travis inquired.

"Marijuana, LSD, Ecstacy, PCP, even Cocaine twice...I got involved with a gang, got into a lot of fights with other gangs. Been stabbed once. Went to a lot of parties, had a lot of sex, that's mainly when I used Ecstacy and before you ask, yes, it was protected. Used to be gone for days at a time, Mom would find me passed out drunk and drugged up in the backyard and take care of me regardless of how disappointed she was in the things I'd done. She'd sit with while I threw up my insides, she took care of any injuries...made sure I didn't die. And even after all that...I still continued to do the things that got me in those near death situations." Hunter said, not making eye contact with Amy.

"And then...you got arrested and sentenced, right?" Roxanne questioned.

"No, after that it was the bike crash that caused two other accidents and a little girl getting put in a two-week coma..." Hunter looked down.

"But you saved the little girl..." Amy mentioned.

"No one would have had to of been saved if I wasn't driving drunk thirty over the speed limit on a rainy night. I still to this day don't know how I managed with how fucked up I was that night. All I felt was the pain when I crashed and looked over to see the other car on its roof, I saw smoke and slight sparks...I just moved over as fast as I could and dragged the parents out into the ditch off the side of the road and then I got the little girl out and the explosion happened-I held her close and got thrown into a tree. Next time I woke up...I was in the hospital, handcuffed to the bed. When I was cleared to leave a day later-I was put back in in a cell and awaited my hearing..." Hunter told them.

"And that's when you went to juvy?" the teacher asked.

"I was charged with driving drunk without a license, drug usage, drug possession, and endangerment of a minor-meaning myself because I was seventeen at the time. I was supposed to get almost a year and be out when I was eighteen, but the judge lessened it to six months because he knew everything I'd been through since I was fifteen-what a model kid I used to be and understood I went through to cause my depression and bad choices. Then...the family of the little girl came forward and asked the judge to lessen it more-because that little girl was grateful to me for being as drunk as I was and still saving her and her family. The judge agreed and gave me three months-I was handcuffed and taken straight to Arc Isle Juvenile Detention Center. I'll never forget my mother's uncontrollable crying when I being taken, I couldn't even look at her...she tried to help me so many times and I...just ignored her and did what I wanted to do..." Hunter explained.

"Then...you were raped, weren't you?" Amy looked at him sadly.

"Not right away. When I got there, got processed...I met the guys: Benny, Zack, Dustin, Kris, and Scott. Became really good friends, I told myself I was going to turn my life around when I got out-keep a promise I made to that little girl before I was taken out of the courtroom. She asked if she could talk to me and the judge allowed it, she said: _I know you're a good person-a bad person wouldn't have saved my family and me, you...could have walked away and you didn't. I want you to be good again when you get out and be the hero I know and believe you are_. She asked me to pinky promise her I'd turn my life around, and I did. Juvy wasn't so bad, three meals a day, showers, yard time, programs to help when people got out...First few weeks there-I suffered a lot of withdrawal from the alcohol and drugs..." Hunter said.

"We were in charge of our own laundry. I'd told the guys I'd be back in twenty minutes or so and left the room to go to where laundry was. My clothes would be dry, all I had to do was fold them and head back when the dryer finished by the time I got there. Three other guys came in, there was a guard outside the door which had been shut and normally that wasn't something the happened. They started calling me a hero, that everything I did was covered up and judge let me off easy. I got punched in the stomach, and the main guy got my pants down-I got my arms free and punched him and then got elbowed in the face and forced to bend over the table and held down by my arms against the laundry table by two of them the other one raped me. They switched off-kept at it for half an hour, the guard did nothing. Each of them finished inside me and let go. They hurried off, guard too. I never knew I could feel that much pain as I laid there beat up and bleeding, I started slipping into unconsciousness just as I heard my name get yelled..." Hunter continued to tell them-never opening his eyes once.

"Then you...woke up in the hospital?" Vince asked.

"Yeah. Four hours later, I woke up and had been told I was gang raped, torn, and would be recovering in the hospital under watch. I was told my friend had found me and got help because they got worried when I didn't come back on time and everyone at juvy knew who I was-the kid who got into so much trouble and got off with the least amount of time for being a hero. A week of recovery, I was back in the court house-judge offered me parole and a second chance to turn my life around because he felt bad about what happened to me. Conditions of my parole were to graduate high school, a curfew from midnight to 5 am, I'd get my license back at eighteen, and subjected to random drug testing. I took the deal-then my mother and I moved here to Berk to start over..." Hunter finished.

"Makes sense...why you freaked out that day in the laundry room then. That's where the rape was... and those two guys the day of the field trip...they were two of the three who raped you?" Amy said softly. Hunter nodded to her. "Oh, Hunter...I'm so sorry that happened to you..."

"What are you sorry for. You didn't get me into trouble, I did. I'm the one who broke laws, got drunk, took drugs, got caught...hurt people. You don't want to be around someone like me, Amy. It's for your own safety-I've made more than enough enemies and I don't want you caught in the middle of it all." Hunter told her as he got himself off the floor now and cracked his neck by rotating it and moving it side to side.

"B-but we care about each other...we can get through our pain together..." Amy tried.

"No, Amy. Caring about me got you hurt and I don't want that for you anymore. Any of my enemies find out I have people close to me aside from my mother...and that's it. More people are going to get hurt and I don't think my sanity can stand knowing you got hurt because of me. I got off on less time in juvenile detention because I also broke rule one of being in a gang-you don't give up the other members...and I did. I got them all busted, plus my rapists. All are sitting in max security prison right now-plotting their revenge. They told me that they'd be back for me and the only way I can protect you is by staying away from you. So that's what I'm gonna do. It is all I can do to protect you." With that said, he grabbed his bag from the ground just as the bell rang and walked out with Toothless following him. Amy was left in shock, he was walking away from her to protect her and what he didn't know was she only felt protected with him around her.


	16. Depression

**Healing Hearts**

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Pairing;** HunterXAmy(HiccupXAstrid)

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD related-not the movies, shows, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I _may_ or _may not_ use in the story. Everything belongs to it's original artist or creator!

 **16;** Depression

{Amy's POV}

I stood there in shock after Hunter left class when the bell rang. He'd told everyone about since he'd turned seventeen with having a drug and alcohol problem, that he was part of a gang, had a lot of protected sex, and got arrested a few times-then to top all that off, the guy had been gang raped by jealous inmates because of his lessened sentence. Hunter and I seemed to both of had a very bad year since turning seventeen and now eighteen-I figured I could help him like he was helping me and then he said he was going to stay away from me in order to protect me. I didn't want hom to stay away from me! I loved him, I only felt safe with him around me. I didn't understand why if he cared about me so much that he would walk away so easily. It wasn't his fault I was hurt and raped by my father. I wanted him to come back and hold me, I needed him. I felt tears pricking at my eyes as I grabbed my bag and raced after him-he was already out of sight.

Music class. He had to be there, it was last class of the day. I hurried there and saw him sitting at his desk, eyes closed and arms over his chest. I slowly approached him but I watched Toothless get up and stand in front of him after he snapped his fingers. He was...having Toothless protect him from me getting close?

"Hunter...please talk to me..." I tried.

"You don't need me in your life, Amy. I'm just an alcoholic asshole who is beyond normal levels of fucked up," Hunter said.

"That's not true!" I said quickly to him.

"Yes, it is. I drink every night, Amy. Every single night and I have since I was seventeen. Nights off from work or after work, I hit the bottle of Whiskey, Jack, or Southern Comfort in my room. I get wasted and pass out on my bed until morning when I wake up sick as shit and hungover. I've come to school hungover plenty of times," Hunter stated calmly.

"So what, I don't care about that..." I insisted-although the alcoholism did bother me because my father always used to drink and hurt me. But Hunter wouldn't do that, I know he wouldn't.

"Amy, stop okay? You know it bothers you. I know when you're lying and so does Toothless," Hunter stated.

I bit back some, I forgot about that. "It doesn't change who you ar-"

"Amy for fucks sake, I don't know who I am anymore!" Hunter yelled angrily. "What I told you in history, that's only one year of my life. You don't know the rest, you don't know me because I don't even know me. You don't need me in your life, I'm nothing but bad and I refuse to allow you to get hurt."

"You don't hurt me! I do need you, I don't feel safe without you!" I pleaded trying to get close-but Toothless growled at me. I wasn't upset with him, I knew he was just doing his job. "You're supposed to be my friend...you said you cared about me..." I said sadly.

"Toothless, down." Hunter commanded, Toothless moved back and sat down as Hunter got up and stood before me. I saw his eyes-glazed over with pain and hurt, like he was being forced to do this. "I am your friend and I do care-more than you could possibly imagine I do. As your friend, I protect you."

"My Dad is going to rot in prison, Hunter. He can't hurt me anymore, you saved me and stayed with most of the night. You almost went to prison because of me," I cried now.

"But he took your virginity because of me, because he figured out you were in love with me. Last night happened because of me being in your life. Just like I said-people around me get hurt and I can't take it anymore, Amy. I can't. I told you...I made a lot of enemies, screwed a lot of people out of money and drugs, I was in a gang-the gang I ratted out to police to save my own ass. People are gonna come after me to get revenge for what I did, I don't want you mixed up in that." Hunter informed me.

"I don't care...I know you'll protect me..." I wrapped my arms around him, crying into his chest.

"Of course I will, I promised you last night I wouldn't let you be hurt again..." Hunter said as he cupped my cheeks and stared into my tear filled eyes, just as everyone was coming in the room-Hunter leaned in and kissed me deeply. It only lasted a moment as he broke it and pulled back, "I haven't felt like this for anyone in two years, losing her almost killed me. If I lose you, if you get hurt because of me...it will kill me this time. So to keep my promise...I'm going to protect you the only way I know how...by walking away so you don't get hurt by my past. There's a lot you still don't know about me and to avoid you getting hurt, I'm not going to tell you. I'm still your friend, I'm just gonna be the one who protects from a distance and you never see. I love you, Amy and that's why I have to do this. Because when you truly love someone, you have to let them go."

"Hunter, no...please!" I begged, I watched him back up more.

"Toothless, guard block." he commanded firmly with narrowed eyes. Toothless stepped forward growling and snarling-bearing his teeth at me. I looked at Hunter sadly as Toothless barked at me and I backed away farther until he stopped. Hunter sat down at his desk and turned his head from me-his eyes were closed. "I'm sorry, but this is just how it has to be." he whispered as the bell rang and the teacher, Ms. Christy came in.

"Take your seats students," she stated. Not having a choice now...I took my seat as Toothless sat back on his hind legs and whined putting his head in Hunter's lap.

{Hunter's POV}

I hated doing it. By the fucking Gods, I hated having to use Toothless to make her back off. I didn't have a choice, she wasn't safe with me. I finally managed to move on from Chloe by falling in love with Amy and I had to stay away from her to protect her from me and my past. It didn't matter, my happiness didn't matter as long as she was safe. Thankfully today was Friday, I was supposed to work tonight and really didn't want too. Maybe I should call out for the weekend, I needed to clear my head before I worked. I'd call Andy and tell him I had some personal stuff going on and needed the weekend off. It was 2:05pm now, best call soon. Half way through class, I took a smoke break outside. Well, the door leading outside-I pulled my phone out and dialed the gas station, I didn't feel like putting to my ear so I left it on speakerphone.

" _Feul Stop. This is Kathryn,"_ the voice said cheerfully.

"Hey, Kat, it's Hunt." I greeted.

" _Hunter, so good to hear from you. Are you working tonight? I am til 9pm with Brady...Please tell me you're not calling out tonight because I don't want to be stuck with him..."_ Kathryn basically pleaded as I sighed heavily.

"He still giving you shit? I'll drop by and keep him off you-but yeah, I'm calling out. Where's the boss man?" I asked.

" _You suck. Hold on, I'll get him...ANDY! Hunter's on the phone!"_ she called out as I held the phone away. Little shuffling later and the phone was handed off.

" _There's my main guy. Aren't you in school right now?"_ Andy asked with a chuckle.

"Smoke break. You're gonna hate me, but I'm not coming in tonight...or for the weekend." I stated calmly.

" _Should I inquire as to why? I know you don't call out without good reason,"_ Andy questioned.

"I got a lot of personal things going on. Need a couple days to clear my head if it's cool with you...I'll come in if you really need me too," I tell him with a sigh.

" _Eh, don't worry about it lad. Take the time you need and we'll see ya Monday at 4 pm. Have a good weekend, Hunter. Oh, but stop by for your check. Wanted to talk to ya about something serious,"_ Andy mentioned. I took a drag of my cigarette and blew the smoke out.

"Am I getting fired? I can take that news on the phone you know," I remarked with a chuckle.

" _Fire ya!? Are you drunk or high?"_ Andy exclaimed.

"Hah! I fucking wish my friend. Seriously note, am I in trouble or something?" I asked with a slight laugh.

" _Nah. It's a good conversation. Fire you, please. I'd sooner kill myself then fire my best employee...I'll see you after school then?"_ Andy chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be there round 3:20 pm. See ya later boss," I said.

" _You will. Have a good rest of the day, Hunter!"_ Andy said as I hung up and put the phone away as I finished my cigarette and returned inside to my seat, still not making contact with Amy. I couldn't-I'd already hurt her enough. The rest of the day finished, Amy tried to talk to me again but I had Toothless on it. I got to my bike, got on, and sped off down the road towards my job.

(Few Days Later)

It was Monday now. So it turned out that the conversation Andy I had was because he was promoting me to Assistant Manager of the gas station! I was beyond shocked and of course accepted it. He told me he would handle all the paperwork and we'd finalize things and start training for the position today after I took the few days off to get myself together. When I got home on Friday, Mom was at work and I whipped through my homework real fast. Around 5 pm, I made dinner, ate, and then went to to my room to relax. I got my bottle of Jack Daniels and started drinking, why shouldn't I? I was just promoted to Assistant Manager of a job I'd only been working since December. Also, I was drinking because of the events of Friday. I'd been going nonstop since 2:40am that day between helping Amy-then everyone in school.

I spent most of the weekend wasted and I told my Mom why too. I couldn't not tell her that I'd finally found happiness again and threw it away out of fear that I'd lose someone else because of my past. Granted, didn't lose Chloe to my past. I lost her because of her past catching up with her, but to a degree...we shared a past. Forced into something by our father's, hated it but also made the best of it too. Chloe lost her battle because she couldn't take it anymore, and for me, well, I got very close to letting go too. I don't know what stopped me, but something did and I kept living and life continued to get worse. I had school today but didn't want to go, I had no choice if I wanted to graduate in June. It was the end of April now, and graduation was set for June 16th, 2018.

I didn't talk to Amy all weekend either, she tried to call and text me but I didn't answer her. My mother explained to Amy's mother about what was going on and she seemed to understand. I didn't want to do this, I didn't want to not be around her. In the last few months since meeting her...my life actually got good. I was...happy again. I enjoyed getting up and knowing I'd get to see her and we'd talk about whatever came to mind. The worst thing about goodbye was how much it hurt to walk away and what hurt me the most about Friday was the fact I told her how much she meant to me, I even kissed her and then had Toothless keep her away from me. I had to protect her. I couldn't let her get hurt because of me. I refused to allow it.

It was now about 6:45am, might as well start getting ready for the day. Another one miserable with her...

{Amy's POV}

When I got to the hotel room on Friday, I hit my bed and cried my eyes out. My mother rushed to me and I sobbed to her everything that happened. My mother suggested giving Hunter some time to calm down because it had been a hard day for him too with having to talk about his last year including be raped himself. I agreed to give him a day, but even on Saturday and Sunday...I got no responses from him. It only hurt me more to know he wouldn't talk to me, he wouldn't even try. Vivian came over on Sunday to talk to my mom about how Hunter was doing, of course if wasn't good to hear he had been drinking most of the weekend.

Now it was Monday and time for school. Aside from school, I also had to deal with court things most of this week and I'd see Hunter there too because he was a part of it with saving me. I understood Hunter wanted to protect me, but did he really have to remove himself from my life to do it? I couldn't get his kiss out of my head, it was so gentle and soft but passionate and deep. It made me weak in the kneesm my heart raced and pounded hard in my chest. All I wanted was for him to hold me in his arms again, that was the only place I felt safe. I wanted him back in my life.

"Amy, time to leave for school..." my mother called to me. After today we were going back to the house, police assured us that everything was cleaned up and fixed slightly. I didn't want to be there-I really didn't think I could handle it without Hunter. I got my backpack and left the hotel room with my mother as we were heading to the school. One more day being miserable without him...

(Two Weeks Later)

{Normal POV}

It was the start of May, finally warm enough where they could go outside to take part in gym activities. Hunter stuck firm to his words and didn't cross Amy's path unless he had no choice such as the court hearings-thankfully now those were over and Amy's father sentenced life in prison with no option for parole on the charges of incest, rape, molestation, and beating Amy that had gone on for a year and four months. Hunter was happy to see Amy's relieved face when that gavel hit the judge's desk, Hunter left with Toothless before she could turn to see him. Hunter was gone on the bike just as she was rushing out to see him. Amy had been happy to win the case and see her father hauled off in chains almost, but she was still upset that Hunter wasn't talking to her. She was afraid that after graduation, she'd never see him again.

Amy started seeing a counselor to cope with what happened-it was helping a little bit, but if she had Hunter in her life she'd be doing a lot better. At least she could see him from afar even if he was different now. Hunter was almost a mute, refused to talk in school. He wore his biker gear, and Amy was worried he joined another gang but didn't appear to be on drugs or anything. Right now, they were in gym class and hopes were crashed when it started raining-Hunter had to run outside to cover his bike but then returned inside shaking his head to get the water out of his hair.

"Little wet out there?" Mr. Wood asked.

"Yeah, just a little..." Hunter remarked sarcastically while taking his coat off to let dry, even his shirt was soaked. Hunter pulled a new one from his backpack that sat by the bleachers, he removed the wet one and Amy swore to the Gods she saw a tattoo on his arm. It was a black wolf with green eyes, looked like Toothless and said: _Alpha Wolf_. Amy had no idea what that meant but obviously it had meaning to Hunter if it was on his body, the right shoulder. There was another one on his back she saw when turned slightly: a black dragon, a Night Fury with green eyes and the words underneath separated by dashes written in the order of _17_ _th_ _Dragon-1_ _st_ _Strike-Fury_. It was interesting, maybe something to do with the gang he had been a part of? Amy didn't know but she wanted too.

Hunter got the shirt on and returned to his spot as the teacher smiled. "Well, in lieu of weather...we're going to be playing indoor dodgeball. Split yourselves up into two teams, make it even on both sides. You got five minutes," Mr. Wood said to them. The splitting up began, Hunter and Amy ended up on the same team with Flynn, Sonny, Vince, Randy, Roxanne, and Travis. Two more after them were Miles and Tayler bringing the team to ten people. The game went pretty smoothly, Hunter's team noticed right away the accuracy of Hunter's throws and his dodging capability was incredible at that. The guy could bend himself back and almost flat to the ground but never touch it and still stand back up. The game went on for an hour and Hunter's team won the four rounds they played.

In a turn of events, Amy had blanked out for a whole ten seconds and when a ball was going towards her, Hunter stepped in to stop it. It shocked her because originally he was supposed to be keeping his distance but he protected her by moving in front and catching the ball headed for her. Amy snapped out of her daze just he had, it shocked and scared her. That ball would have knocked her right over with the speed it was coming at. Hunter asked her if she was okay and she nodded to him, thanked him. Hunter only nodded and chucked the ball back to the other side and took out the person who almost hit Amy. When the game ended, Hunter disappeared behind the doors to the boy's locker room to change and then she also didn't see him when the bell rang. That's how it always was, Hunter disappearing as soon as a bell rang to avoid running into her.

In truth, both of them were suffering depression with not being near one another. Hunter missed their talks, their hanging out, laughing, the company. Amy missed everything, the feeling of being safe and in his arms. Hunter wanted so badly to hold her again, to kiss her and tell her everything would be alright but he couldn't, and wouldn't. Not without a 100% guarantee that she would be safe from his past-something he wasn't even safe from. He'd rather be depressed and miserable without her knowing she was safe than be happy being with knowing she wasn't.


	17. At Your Service

**Healing Hearts**

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Pairing;** HunterXAmy(HiccupXAstrid)

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD related-not the movies, shows, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I _may_ or _may not_ use in the story. Everything belongs to it's original artist or creator!

 **17;** At Your Service

{Normal POV}

It was two weeks into May now, Hunter continued to isolate himself from Amy and now everyone else. This wasn't to say he didn't come to school, but he just didn't want to be bothered by anyone. He sat alone outside at lunch with Toothless, he did his work silently. According to Vivian, Hunter wasn't much better at home either: still drinking heavily after work, only slept a few hours a night. Hunter work six days a week now from 3:30pm to 11:30pm and made it home before curfew started, being the assistant manager wasn't terribly hard and it kept him from sitting at home sulking about missing Amy. All he had to do at work was make sure things were neat, take inventory, order things if need be, and handle customers with the other employee on that he worked with-this often changed depending on what night of the week or weekend it was.

Amy was doing better in the sense of coping with the rape trauma, but not on getting over Hunter-which couldn't be said anyway because they never dated. They did love one another, but Hunter would be with her because he felt like she wasn't safe with him. Amy didn't see it that way at all, however, Hunter was firm in his decision even though he was miserable about it. He wouldn't allow her to be hurt so he distanced himself from her so she wouldn't be hurt by him or his horrid past. Today it was Friday, Hunter had been out since Tuesday, due to a stomach flu or that's what Vivian had said and was reported to the teachers of his absence with a doctor's note to confirm as well. Amy really hated school with him not there, it just didn't feel right that she couldn't see him either now. Now on day four of being absent, Amy was getting really worried about him.

Amy had walked into algebra first period and didn't see him at all, science was the same and he wasn't answering messages so he had to be really sick. Not that it mattered because he never answered her anymore but according to Vivian-who was at work-Hunter hadn't answered her since 7:30am when she messaged to ask how he was feeling given he had a fever of 101.6 when she left the apartment. The bell for third period began, this was Language Arts for Amy as she sat down at her desk and sighed heavily.

"Hello class! Today we have special guests coming in to talk to you. Who you might ask, well, who remembers back in October when I had you write about what you wanted to do after high school career wise. A lot of you told me doctor, nurse, singer, song-writer, director, actress, and so much more. I've tried to get a few of those job speakers to give you some insight on how it would go. Haven't had much luck, but today I have speakers from our very own Archipelago Military since a few of you talked about that as a career choice. They are just down at the office checking in," Mr. Mayers informed smiling.

"Wow, so they are really coming?" Sonny asked.

"Yes. They will tell you all about the military for the next hour of class," Mr. Mayers said calmly, there was a knock on the door as the teacher looked over now. "Come in," he called, the door opened to reveal three men, two women all in uniform and then a little girl in the arms of one of the men. "Ah, welcome. I'm so pleased you could make it..."

"It was our pleasure, sir." stated one of them.

"What's with the kid?" Vince asked.

"Oh, this is my daughter. My parents are sick and girlfriend deployed to Afghanistan right now so I brought her with me. Can you say hi princess?" the man asked, the little girl waved but kept her head on his shoulder.

"She's adorable. So...what are all of your names?" Roxanne smiled.

"I'm Sergeant First Class, Eric Solvag." said one male with dark brown hair and honey brown eyes.

"Specialists Daniel Lazerk and Cassandra Bogson," said the male who they assumed was Daniel, he had red hair and green eyes. Cassandra appeared to have light blond hair and baby blue eyes.

"Corporal Timothy Metz," introduce one male with black hair and brown eyes.

"Private First Class Heather Lazerk." stated the girl with green eyes and very dark brown-almost black hair.

"And this is Belle," Daniel smiled kissing his daughter's cheek.

"So, we heard some of you are interested in the military. Are all the students who were interested present in class?" Eric inquired.

"Well, we're missing one. He's not feeling well today, he's been home sick for four days." Mr. Mayers sighed some.

"That's too bad. Hope he feels better. Well, we only have an hour so who want to know what?" Timothy smiled.

"How hard is the military to be in?" Flynn asked.

"The hardest part is signing up and going through Basic Combat Training. There's a whole process to it," Heather smiled.

"First thing to do is fill out a bunch of forms at the recruiters office and do a small physical fitness test. After that it's off to the military entrance processing station. In there it's an all day event to take a test to see what jobs you could do, you have to be checked out mentally and physically, sign more things, pick your job after you get your scores back. Once that is done, you'll get your ship date to reception week-this is where you fill out your file that will follow you through your entire military career, more physicals and exams, you get your financials set up, and dog tags." Cassandra began to explain.

"Once that is complete, you ship to your basic combat training location for nine weeks of up at 5 am and bed at 9 pm. After graduating that-you move to your advanced individual training which lasts for whatever is required to train you for the job you selected at MEPS, military entrance processing station. After that...you get stationed somewhere in the Archipelago to fulfill your job duties." Eric added.

"What's the most common job for a soldier?" asked one of the girls.

"Most common is Infantryman, the soldier on the front lines. It's four extra weeks of training after basic ends." Timothy smiled at them.

"Have you ever been deployed?" Amy asked softly.

"Yes, twice actually. We deployed a month after completing our AIT training. Actually, the five of us have been stuck together since reception week back in November 2014." Daniel answered.

"That's not true, Daniel. We had one more with us, our leader." Heather sighed some.

"Oh, did...he pass away?" Roxanne inquired gently.

"Actually...we don't know what happened to him. He served two tours with us, on the second-he was hurt badly and airlifted to the nearest hospital. We never heard from him after that, he never came back. We don't know if he was discharged or passed away. Our commanding officers wouldn't tell us," Eric informed.

"And...he was your leader?" Amy questioned.

"Yeah. Hell of a guy too. Hilarious and always had our backs, the guy ran every mission with precision and damn if he couldn't make a target perfectly." Daniel chuckled.

"That good huh?" Randy asked.

"You tell me. He could do twenty-seven pushups and forty-seven pushups each within two minutes. Oh, he was the fastest on in our unit with the two mile run in fifteen minutes, the guy did it in ten." Timothy smiled.

"Gods, I miss him..." Cassandra sighed heavily.

"We all do, Cassie. He made everything fun for us, kept us safe, helped us in training..." Heather smiled a bit.

"Never had an easy life, always had a smile on his face, though. Anyway...any other questions for us?" Eric looked around.

"How do the sizes in the military work, like...you're a group, what do you count as?" Travis inquired calmly.

"That depends on what you refer to. There are many sizes of different groups. Down the list is Division, Brigade, Regiment, Battalion, Company, Platoon, Squadron, Unit, and Section. Each specific group is made up of a smaller group under it." Cassandra mentioned now.

"Meaning?" Amy asked.

"A Division is made up of three or more Brigades or Regiments. Brigade breaks down to three or more Battalions. Regiment breaks down to two or more Battalions. Battalion down to four or more Companies. Companies are made up of two or more Platoons. Platoons are two or more Squadrons. Squadrons are two or more Sections or Units." Timothy informed.

"And we here makes up a Unit. We were originally six until our leader went MIA. That's not to say we lost him in war-but no idea what happened to him after he left the base. No updates, no calls, no letters. We tried to find him, but he seemed to disappear off the grid back in November of 2016, right after he turned seventeen." Eric sighed some.

"You all seem...saddened by the loss of your friend," Mr. Mayers stated softly.

"Of course. He was a very dear friend to all of us, helped us so many times in training, on missions. Put his life on the line countless times to make sure we were safe. Sad part of it all, he never wanted to be in the military. His father forced him to join when he was fifteen, and regardless of not wanting to be part of it all...he pushed through and was the youngest soldier to ever make a commissioned officer rank. He didn't want to be there, but damn did he belong there. It's like he was just made for it. Graduated top of Basic and Advanced Training..." Daniel smiled some.

"He was...a hero," Heather said now.

"Sounds like a pretty amazing guy. I wish we could meet him," Roxanne mentioned some.

"He was my battle buddy, I miss the guy like crazy. Like the little brother I never got to have," Eric chuckled a bit.

"So do you guys have...like a name for your group?" Vince questioned.

"Yeah, Sharp Eyes came up with it..." Cassandra giggled with Heather.

"Sharp Eyes?" Sonny tilted his head.

"That was our leader's nickname from us because he had perfect vision and hearing. Never missed his target either, the master sharpshooter with a rifle, sniper, handgun. The guy was good at everything he did," Timothy smiled. "He named us the Alpha Wolf unit,"

Amy's eyes widened a bit. Alpha Wolf? Those were the words on Hunter's tattoo, under the wolf with green eyes. Were these soldiers...talking about Hunter? No, there was no way. Hunter would have mentioned if he was in the military, wouldn't he have? Then again, there was no telling with Hunter. He did hide the fact he'd been raped for months. No. If Hunter was in the military then he wouldn't have done all those illegal things. There was no possible way that Hunter was these soldier's leader.

"I'm curious, what's a battle buddy?" Flynn asked now.

"Happens during Reception Week. Since we sleep in bunkbeds, we had to have a buddy. Someone who would become your best friend and give ya a literal boot in the butt if you were slacking off. Also worked out that if your battle buddy messed up, it was your fault too and both would be punished. So when you arrive to Reception Week, one of the first things you do is pick your battle buddy. Tim and Dan are buddies. Cass and Heather are too. And mine is well, missing and if I ever see the jackass again...I'm gonna sock him right in the arm," Eric mumbled.

"Are yew tawkin' 'bout, Unka Hiccup?" Belle asked curiously.

"Sure are, sweetie. Remember him, he let you ride on Toothy?" Daniel smiled.

"I member! I miss him, Daddy...when's he coming back?" Belle frowned a bit.

"I don't know. Uncle Hiccup had to..." Daniel paused looking to his friends for help.

"He had to go on a really important mission and is really busy," Cassandra said quickly with a smile.

"Can't yew wadio him?" Belle asked.

"We...have tried-but he must be in a spot that he can't answer. I'm sure we'll see him soon, it's almost your fifth birthday." Heather said taking Belle into her arms to hug her tightly.

"Is he...related to you two?" Amy asked.

"Hm? Oh, no. He's just a very close friend who my daughter adores. She couldn't say his actual name and that day, he also had the hiccup's so she's been calling him Uncle Hiccup since she was two years old and his dog as Toothy." Daniel chuckled now.

"Oh," a few nodded now understanding.

"Were missions hard?" asked Randy.

"Some were, others weren't. Really depended on what we had to do on them, obviously, can't go into a lot of detail because of security reasons." Timothy shrugged.

"What...did you do for fun while deployed?" someone asked curiously.

"Played cards, told jokes, talked about things back home. We found ways to stay entertained between missions, sleeping, guards, and eating. Our leader occasionally came up with songs and sang to get us riled up before a big mission," Daniel smiled.

"Can you show us one of them, the songs that is?" Roxanne questioned.

"Don't know any of them, he does. Well, if he's still alive..." they sighed some as it fell a bit quiet. Belle looked towards the door now and tilted her head a bit as she saw someone walk by with auburn hair and green eyes. She quickly got her aunt's attention.

"I saw Unka!" she exclaimed as Heather and Daniel laughed a little.

"No sweetie, I'm sure you probably just saw someone who looked like him. Told you, Uncle is on a mission right now." Eret reminded. Belle shook her head side the side and pointed to the door.

"No no! Unka is outside the door," she said and wriggled to get down from her aunt's arms while rushing over to the door, of course she couldn't reach the handle so she climbed on the shelf and opened the door-swinging it open as everyone looked over to see Hunter standing there about to open the door. "UNKA HICCUP!" she yelled happily jumping into his arms, thankfully Hunter caught her.

"HUNTER?!" the soldiers yelled in disbelief and shock as he walked in more with Toothless beside him and still holding Belle in his arms.

"You all know him?" Mr. Mayers asked a little surprised.

"Of course we do, could never forget his face!" Heather squealed with delight.

"You can't possibly know him. Hunter isn't in the military..." Amy said trying to stay calm.

"Bullshit he ain't," Timothy said with a wide smile.

"Unka! You're back, you're back!" Belle said happily snuggling into him.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Hunter replied now as she hugged him tightly and finally he smiled and hugged her back.

"I've missed you so much, Unka Hiccup. Can I pway wif Toothy?" Belle asked him with wide eyes.

"I've missed you too, kiddo. And yes you can but be gentle with him, he's a lot bigger than you remember." Hunter poked her nose and set her down carefully so she could play with Toothless. "Easy now, Toothless. Lay so she can reach you," Toothless obeyed and laid down while Belle began to play with him as Hunter looked back to the soldiers now. "Been a while, hasn't it?" he asked them.

"A while?! You just disappeared!" Daniel yelled at him.

"You know when I don't want to be found, I won't be. And if I remember correctly that was one of my best stealth skills," Hunter stated in a relaxed tone as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" they shouted at him. Eric marched right up to him and punched him in the arm.

"That's for not telling us where you were or that you were okay! Do you have any idea how worried we've been about you since you were airlifted on the second tour!?" Eric said firmly.

"Well excuse me if recovering for three months had me a little preoccupied. Geeze..." Hunter rubbed his arm now.

"And you couldn't call or write?!" Cassandra huffed with her arms over her chest.

"Wasn't exactly in the best state of mind after everything that happened okay? Get off my back about it. What the hell are you five doing here anyway?" Hunter muttered.

"Remember that assignment I gave you back in October, about talking about the career you wanted. I got them to come in to talk to the students about military life. You were one of those students, Hunter-who was curious about it." Mr. Mayers reminded.

"I wasn't curious about it. I lived it, it was my career for two years. I put what I did down because it was something I had done with my life-then the accident happened and it was over," Hunter stated.

"Wait...what accident, Hunter. What happened, are you okay?" Heather asked gently with worried eyes.

"I'm fine now..." Hunter sighed.

"I don't...understand what is going on here. How do you know him again?" Sonny asked. Hunter facepalmed hard with a sigh.

"Hunter is that leader we were talking about before. Hunter is the leader of the Alpha Wolf unit," Timothy stated now. Hunter heard Amy gasp as he slowly glanced over to her.

"It's...not true...right, Hunter. You...aren't in the military, are you?" Amy asked.

Hunter looked at her with serious eyes, "Not anymore, but yes at one time...I was in the military, Amy." he stepped back as her eyes widened when he stood in position and gave a salute. "Second Lieutenant Hunter Haddock of the Archipelago Military, leader of Alpha Wolf unit at your service, Milady." he took his hand down from salute. The whole room gasped in shock as Amy couldn't believe the words he just said to her. Hunter...had been in the military before. Everything...suddenly made sense. Hunter was telling the truth and she didn't know what to think about it. Why had he never told her, why would he hide something like this. Amy wanted answers and she wasn't leaving the school today without them.


	18. Hunter's Past

**Healing Hearts**

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Pairing;** HunterXAmy(HiccupXAstrid)

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD related-not the movies, shows, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I _may_ or _may not_ use in the story. Everything belongs to it's original artist or creator!

 **18;** Hunter's Past

{Hunter's POV}

Thank the Gods I finally felt better after three and a half days of being sick with that stupid stomach bug and was bored sitting at home so I decided to actually go to school and get some of my make-up work turned in then finish off the day. I let my Mom know and then zipped off to the school on the bike. I went around to my teachers for algebra and science-then reached language arts and took a deep breath-I fully expected Amy to rush me and demand to know if I was alright. However, that's not how it went. Just as I was about to open the door, a little girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes jumped into my arms yelling: _Unka Hiccup_. I knew right away who called me that, only one person was allowed too. Belle Lazerk, the daughter of my good friend Daniel Lazerk. No sooner than I stepped in I heard a group of people yell my name and shock hit me like a pile of bricks.

There in the classroom stood my old team from my time in the military.

Yes, it was true. I had been in the military-for two years actually and then a mission on the second tour went horribly wrong and it resulted in me getting badly injured. An injury that cost me my left leg and that's why I had a prosthetic now. I saw the hurt and shock wash over Amy's face when she found out, I saw the shock on everyone's faces when they found out and now I was standing in the classroom with my old team and classmates. Such is my life, right? There was no getting out of it so might as well get it over with.

"Hunter...why didn't you ever tell me you were in the military?..." Amy asked softly.

"I didn't want anyone knowing." I replied.

"What do you mean 'were'? Hunter's still in...aren't you?" Cassandra asked, I shook my head at her as my team gasped.

"Discharged after the accident. That was in January 2017, I can't serve Active Duty anymore guys. Damage from the accident won't let me," I informed them.

"What...accident, Lieutenant Haddock?" Eric asked.

"Please stop calling me that. That was my rank, but I'm not a commanding officer anymore..." I sighed slowly.

"It's still your rank, Hunter. Doesn't matter if you were discharged or not. And you're still our leader no matter what-we haven't had another one since you disappeared. Just been us five," Timothy told me.

"Why did you get discharged, what happened after you were airlifted out of Iraq?" Daniel asked. I took a deep breath as I stepped back from Amy and bent a little to lift my left pant leg and show them the prosthetic leg.

"What in the name of Thor happened to you?!" Heather gasped quickly.

"Remember that mission we had to abort?" I asked, they nodded as I looked back to my leg slowly as I heard them step back.

"No...Hunter no, don't say you lost your leg in that fight!" Eric asked me.

I closed my eyes now. "I almost lost my life in that fight..." I looked off to the side now and closed my eyes a second time.

 **=Flashback=**

" _GO! Everyone go!" I yelled out over the gunfire and explosions around us. Everyone ran towards the extraction point as I was making sure no one got left behind and offering as much coverfire as I could. When I got the okay from both squadrons they were on their choppers, I headed that way too until I felt a bullet lodge in leg. I yelled out as the pain shot through my body and I hit the ground. I panted hard as I forced myself off the ground and tried to run on the shot leg. It hurt like hell, but what choice did I have if I wanted to live._

 _Then it happened, I stepped on a slightly raised area and an explosion went off. I went flying and hit the ground hard, I gasped out for air. I looked around for help, but there was no one there but smoke and fire. An enemy tackled me and tried to choke me out, I was slipping into an unconsciousness when I saw the enemy take a bullet to the head and fall over dead. I was lying in a puddle of my own blood and I was certain I was going to die. Vision fading fast, I felt something bite the jacket of my uniform and start dragging me. The sounds of choppers spinning their blades got closer, people yelling to get me in the chopper fast. After that, everything went black around me._

 **=End Flashback=**

"HUNTER!" I heard someone yell as I took in a deep breath and blinked a few times to focus again, panting hard as I stumbled slightly and my back hit the wall as I held my head. Toothless rubbed against me with his head and whimpered a bit as I slid down the wall and sat there, Toothless licked my face.

"You flashed back, didn't you? To when it happened?" Eric said with a hand on my shoulder, I nodded once.

"Tell us what happened man," Daniel said.

"I got shot in the left leg, then stepped...on an IED. I don't...remember anything after that. Just waking up in the hospital with my leg gone a few days later." I told them. "I spent...a month in that hospital, then was taken back to Arc Isle to recover there. Took two more months to heal and learn how to walk with a prosthetic. Couple of military guys came to the hospital when I was about to go home, told me I was discharged from active duty and thanked me for serving the time that I did..." I told them slowly as I got to my feet again.

"Wait, I don't understand something. Why are they calling you Haddock, isn't you're last name...Ostberg?" Roxanne asked.

"Ostberg is my mother's maiden name. I started using it after I was discharged from the military...I wanted no connection to my father anymore," I muttered coldly.

"The thing that your father did that was unforgivable...it was him forcing you into the military, wasn't it?" Amy asked gently.

"Yeah...and all this," I motioned to my leg again, "is his fucking fault and I'll never forgive him for it." I grabbed my backpack and put a hand over my stomach now. Maybe I shouldn't have come back today-I still felt horrible.

"You're still sick, aren't you?" Amy asked me.

"Guess so. I thought I felt better, and now I just feel like shit again. I'm going back home..." I mumbled as I gave a whistle and Toothless came beside me.

"Wait...please wait, Hunter...I want to know about all this." Amy pleaded me. I sighed closing my eyes.

"And we want to know what happened this past year," Daniel mentioned next.

"Alright fine. Come by the apartment after school is out around 4 pm," I said as I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down my address on it, handing it to Eric.

"Me too?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, you can too." I mumbled, I felt like I was going to throw up again-I hoped I could make it the ride home. The bell rang as I headed out and left the school after signing out and getting on my bike.

{Normal POV}

(4pm: Hunter's Apartment)

Amy, the team, as well Sonny, Roxanne, Flynn, Vince, Travis, and Randy were all standing at the door to his apartment. Amy knocked in the door as it opened to reveal Vivian standing there.

"Hunter said you'd be coming by, he's in his room right now." Vivian said softly as she allowed them in then shut the door and led them down the hall to a door at the very end. Vivian knocked on his door, "Hunter...your friends are here, okay to come in?"

"Yeah, it's fine." Hunter said through the door, Vivian nodded as she turned the handle and opened the door revealing a large master bedroom. Hunter's bed-which he was sitting on the edge of-sat in a corner on the right where it was across from the entrance to the room. Next to Hunter's bed was a large dog bed for Toothless. There was a closet door to the left of the bed on the far wall. Three windows with a desk under one of them where Hunter's laptop rested. On the wall with no window that sat where the door to the room was a dresser. On the walls were pictures of him younger, some with Toothless, him with his military friends, and so much more. "You can come in,"

"I'll be making dinner if you need anything son." Vivian said as she kissed his forehead and checked it with her hand, then his cheek. "You still have a fever. I want you resting, understand?"

"Yes, mother." Hunter remarked as she left the room. "Well, grab a seat or something. There's metal chairs in the closet," he added. It took five minutes but everyone found a seat and waited for him to start. "My father was military, he always wanted me to be like him-follow in his footsteps and he knew I didn't want too because I had told him plenty of times before. Day of my fifteenth birthday, he told me he had a gift for me. Handed me a folder that said: _welcome to the military_. I flipped through and realized that he signed me up without telling me. I don't know how the hell he did it but I know I got taken to MEPS the next day, got sworn in, and put under a four year contract. Refused to speak to him the whole ride home, I told Mom and she flipped out when she learned I'd be leaving the next morning at 6am on a bus to Fort Fury for reception week, basic, and advanced."

Hunter took a breath, "My parents argued for hours until I heard my Mom say the words _It's Over_ to him. My mother told me as soon as I was off contract we would get away from my father and he'd never see me again. Next morning I was forced on the bus and arrived at Fort Fury two hours later. I'd never been more tired when that first day was over. Next few days after getting there was getting uniforms, signing forms, doing physical, mental, and emotional tests. This is where I met Eric, Daniel, Heather, Timothy, and Cassandra. The girls were in a separate barrack than us guys, but we always trained together. Last step in reception week was getting dog tags. The next day we started Basic, nine weeks of hell." Hunter continued.

"Define hell?" Flynn asked.

"Remember the first day of gym class in January?" Hunter said, they nodded to him. "That only it went on for hours at a time. Pushups, situps, pullups, running. We did obstacle courses, learned how to shoot the M16 and handgun, qualified what level shooter we were..." Hunter sighed.

"Yeah, you got expert because you hit all the targets with the rifle and handgun, also you got master sniper..." Cassandra reminded him.

"Good eyes," Hunter shrugged lightly. "When we graduated that, there was a week in between before we continued another four weeks of training as Infantrymen. The girls did field medics, infantryman is reserved for the males generally. When that was over...we got told right away we'd be deployed in a month to Kuwait, Iraq for six months. That's when I met Chloe..." he trailed off. "Her father forced her in the military too, we hit it off right away. Our squadrons together made us one Platoon, the Fury Platoon of the Strike Company in the Dragon Battalion. Our squadron was called Wolf, hers was Tiger."

"Left out the fact you got promoted to Specialist at BCT, then to Staff Sergeant at AIT, and on to Sergeant Major while on that first tour..." Daniel said gently now.

"Yeah, I got a lot of promotions because I did really well during training and on missions. All that aside, these five and myself made up Alpha Wolf unit after I met Toothless. We were patrolling an area and he kept following us, moving in front or to the left or right with a back so we'd stop. It took us twenty minutes to figure out he was warning us about IED's buried underground where were walking. First time I ever got shot, it was in the side and I got separated from the team...Toothless bit the collar of my uniform and dragged me to where they were, he saved my life and has been with me ever since. That was...two months into first tour." Hunter explained.

"Were you and Chloe dating?" Roxanne asked now.

"We were. Started dating after the first month in Iraq-officers didn't care as we did our jobs still. We saw a lot over there...she saw a lot of her friends get killed, I did too. I thought she was okay when we got back to Arc Isle after the tour ended. Kept saying she was. I never knew it was more than that, how much she was suffering in here," Hunter motioned to his head. Also back home, my mother had filed for divorce with my father and she took full custody of me. Restraining and no contact order on him. We had our own place, Chloe told me she was sick one day and I was busy doing something-went to her house later and found her hanging in her room..." Hunter clenched his fist.

"Hunter, stop. Don't do this to yourself again, we almost lost you last time..." Eric told him firmly.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"We were with him when he found her, he told us to wait downstairs and...we heard him yell her name. We got upstairs as fast as we could and saw him holding her around the waist with one arm and using the other hand to cut the rope. He brought her down slow and tried to wake her up, but we already knew it was too late..." Timothy said slowly.

"I shut down after she died. Started drinking to numb the pain, couldn't eat or sleep anymore. I loved Chloe more than anything...and I didn't know what to do without her. I wanted to die. Guys found me trying to hang myself a month after Chloe killed herself-she did it a few days after I turned sixteen. They refused to leave until they knew I wouldn't try again...A month later, we were on our way back to Iraq for the second tour." Hunter said.

"You tried to kill yourself..." Amy gasped with worry.

"And yet here I still am because I have good friends who have my back. Second tour was worst than the first, we were there a lot longer-was supposed to be eighteen months. November 20th, 2016...my time on tour ended because of what happened to me. I should have died that night...I don't know who pulled me to safety, I just remember the pain I felt after stepping on the IED. All I remember was everything going black and then waking up in the hospital." Hunter said.

"We don't know either, Hunter. You came back on the second extraction chopper, we didn't see what happened to you. We just saw someone getting carried to the medlift chopper and take off fast. We only knew it was you because Casto said: _Pray to Odin that Haddock survives the flight and then surgery_. We never heard about you after that, it's why we thought you were dead all this time..." Heather mentioned softly.

"Well, I already told you the recovery time. I got discharged after that from the hospital and military, not having anything better to do after a month of being out...I decided to go back to school. That didn't work out either-four months in...I beat the hell out of someone for giving me crap about my leg, and he kicked Toothless...I...got arrested for it and let off with a warning. Spent the summer getting into...a lot more trouble..." Hunter trailed off now.

"Hunter...what did you do?" Daniel asked.

"Started drinking again, doing drugs: weed, pcp, ecstacy, lsd, cocaine. Was in a gang, drove drunk, drove on suspended license, and without a license...I got arrested after causing a wreck and being caught with drugs on me, I was drunk too...I was sentenced to a year in juvenile detention, but the judge knew who I was...the soldier got his leg blown off and lost it. He cut me some slack and put me in for six months because I also cooperated with police to take down the gang I was in...and then the family of the little girl I put in a coma because of the wreck came forward and got me...less time." Hunter looked down.

"Odin almight Hunter..." his military friends said in shock.

"That's not all of it. I spent a month in juvy...before getting gang raped by three guys. Spent a week in the hospital from that, back in the court room...the judge gave me a second chance because of two main factors regarding my time in the military...and I'll show you those after this. The judge told me he would let me out of juvy on a few conditions: had to graduate high school without ending up in cuffs again, no drugs and subjected to random drug testing. And that parole deal is why you found me in the school earlier. I got a month left, and the judge will expunge my record of the last year and I'll be off parole." Hunter stated.

"Dear Odin...you've been through so much!" Heather almost cried.

"What were the two factors in the judge giving you a second chance?" Flynn inquired. Hunter sighed moving to the closet as he pulled a framed picture they couldn't see and then a square box.

"This is why," Hunter said flipping the picture around to reveal to them what it said.

"Barbaric Archipelago Islands Military. This is to verify that Second Lieutenant Hunter Haddock-Ostberg has served in the Archipelago Military and is herby Honorably Discharged on Friday the 20th of January in the year 2017. This is a testimonial to your honorable and faithful service in the Barbaric Archipelago Island Military. Thank you for your service, soldier." they read off and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"You got honorably discharged?!" they asked quickly.

"And then...there is this," Hunter sighed as he put the picture down and opened the box.

"Hunter that's..." Eric started.

"The Medal of Honor. The highest award and medal any soldier can receive, given for going above and beyond the call of duty while fighting an armed enemy of the Archipelago. I got this...because when I stepped on that IED...one of the main targets the military has been after for a long time was right behind me pinned me down and tried to choke me. I don't know where I found the strength to do it...but I grabbed my handgun off my right leg...and shot him between the eyes. I was told this during the ceremony in that month before returning to Archi Academy. That I took out a target the president had ordered soldiers to find and kill...I did it on accident to save my own skin. His body was found with mine and that's why...everything about me was kept quiet due to the sensitivity of the circumstances of that target's death. Regardless, I still killed him and...earned this for it. The judge saw that in my record...and let me off easy. This...Amy and the rest of my classmates...this is why they were calling me a hero. It wasn't just because I saved that little girl and her family..." Hunter explained.

"I-I don't...have the words for this. Hunter, this is...amazing." Amy said in shock still. Hunter closed the box and grabbed the frame as he put them away again.

"Why do you keep them put away? Those are...outstanding achievments, Hunter!" Heather exclaimed.

"Because I just want to forget it all happened. I want to forget I was forced into the military, forget all the shit I went through to make those ranks, earn those awards. Forget that I didn't see how much Chloe was suffering, forget all the death and bodies I see-killed by my gun...I just want to stop seeing it all. I just want to graduate high school...and move on in my life. Work my forty-five hour work week at the gas station...and live my life." Hunter said as they looked at him a little sadly. "Don't give me the pity look, please...I gave you your story and now I just want to lay down and sleep if you don't mind," he added softly.

"Alright, Hunter...we'll let you be for now. Call us...when you feel better?" Eric asked, Hunter nodded to him as he wrote down his number and handed it to Eric knowing he'd give it to the others. Then Eric and the others gave theirs in return, they all stood up to leave and Hunter looked terrible. Without warning he left his room and moved to the bathroom in the hall, shutting the door and throwing up harshly.

"Is he going to be okay?" Amy asked softly seeing Hunter's mother in the hallway now and sighing again.

"Yes. It's been a long few days for him with being sick. This makes four," Vivian stated.

"Well, it couldn't have been easier to tell the last three years of his life either. We shouldn't have had him do it all in an hour. Stressful, especially if he's suffering PTSD over everything," Timothy added.

"Why don't you all head home, Hunter will let you know when he's feeling better." Vivian offered, the others nodded and left the apartment. All they could do was wait for now, one thing was for sure...knowing Hunter's past now, and all he went through-they were worried about him. Well, his military friends as well as Amy, Flynn, and Roxanne. Sonny, Travis, Randy and Vince not so much. His friends would help him, they wouldn't let him fall to the darkness again.


	19. Not A Hero

**Healing Hearts**

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Pairing;** HunterXAmy(HiccupXAstrid)

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD related-not the movies, shows, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I _may_ or _may not_ use in the story. Everything belongs to it's original artist or creator!

 **19;** Not A Hero

{Amy's POV}

A week ago, I found out something big about Hunter. That he used to be in the military, forced there by his father when he was just fifteen years old. Even though he hated it, he suceeded in everything he did because from what I could tell: Hunter liked a challenged and thrived when pushed hard enough. The reveal of such information had been because Hunter's old team was at the school on the forth day he was out sick, most of the class they had talked about a fearless leader who disappeared off the grid after a scary mission where all they were told was to pray he survived the flight and surgery. Then, towards the end of class the little girl Belle-daughter to one of the teammates-said she saw her uncle and proved it by opening the door to reveal Hunter standing there. What shocked me, is that he wasn't even shocked when Belle jumped in his arms or his friends yelled his name in surprise to see him there. Hunter was so calm about it, seeing his military friends that he never told us about.

The biggest shocker was finding out that Hunter received the Medal of Honor for taking out a target he knew nothing about-that he killed this person because his life was on the line. After we left Hunter's and everyone went home, I looked up the Medal of Honor online and it really was an award given to a soldier who went above and beyond the call of duty against an armed enemy of the Archipelago. The official description was awarded for: c _onspicuous gallantry and intrepidity at the risk of life above and beyond the call of duty_.

And Hunter was awarded that medal after losing his leg. The only part of his story no one seemed to have the answer too was how Hunter got brought to the chopper after stepping on the IED-which I also looked up and it was said to stand for Improvised Explosive Device, basically it was a bomb. Hunter said that after he shot the target unknowingly, he just laid there expecting to die, but something or someone pulled him to the chopper where he blacked out and woke up in the hospital later on a few days later. Hunter's old team, and Hunter himself didn't know the answer to how he was brought to safety. Leaving Hunter's because he was still sick, everyone went different ways and worrying if he was going to be okay and not just in the sense of being sick, but also his state of mind.

It was a week until June started, only a few weeks left until graduation. Hunter was back in school, but he was different and it was noticiable by everyone who passed or saw him. Hunter managed to get all his make-up work done plus classwork and kept his A/B average. He still refused to talk to me, saying that last week was only because he didn't want to be pestered about explaining his old military life. I hated it! I loved him so much even though it had been five weeks since he told me he was going to protect me by staying away from me. I just wanted him back, I wanted him to hold me, kiss me again and tell me everyone would be alright. Today was Sunday, I decided to go for a walk in the park in hopes of running into Hunter there.

Instead, I ran into his military friends.

"Hey...Amy, right?" Timothy asked.

"Yeah, that's me. What brings you all out?" I replied to them.

"Hoping to catch Hunter with Toothless here, but seems like he's likely at home again." Cassandra sighed.

"He might be working. His weekends days alter between Saturday and Sunday at the gas station fifteen minutes from here, it's called Fuel Stop and he's the assistant manager there. I think yesterday was his day off," I shrugged to them.

"How has he been?" Eric asked.

"I...I don't know. He doesn't talk to me," I looked down slightly.

"You're one of his friends, aren't you? Well, in the school?" Daniel questioned.

"Yes and no. He says he's my friend, but...the type of friend who protects from the background. Always there but never seen." I sighed closing my eyes.

"Protecting, from what?" Heather inquired lightly, "Are you in trouble?"

I shook my head, "Not...anymore I'm not thanks to Hunter. And he's protecting me...I think from himself. Something about people being around him get hurt and he refuses to let me get hurt so to protect me, he walked away."

"What did he do that helped you?" Timothy blinked a little.

"He...saved me from my father. It's a long story, well, kind of. My father was...molesting and raping me since I was seventeen. Back in April...he tried to rape me vaginally and I fought him off and called Hunter for help, he showed up five minutes later and beat the hell out of my father-who is now serving life in prison. Next day in school, couple officers showed up to arrest him because he broke parole and the judge said maybe he didn't have to go to prison if Hunter told them what he was doing out of his house past curfew. He had been helping me but refused to talk so everyone wouldn't know I'd been raped...when he got sentenced to a year in Arc Isle Minimum Security...I stood up and told them what happened. They released Hunter...and that's when I found out he had been raped in juvenile detention. I-I told him I loved him...and he told me he loved me too, but then he walked away saying that people got hurt because of him and he wouldn't let me get hurt." I explained gently.

"How does he think you'll be hurt because of him?" Cassandra asked.

"After I met Hunter, my father got worse because he didn't like me being friends with Hunter. In April, Hunter and I made a song together as a project for music class and had to perform it on stage with our parents all there. My father didn't like it and that's when he went too far. When I was telling the judge who was going to send Hunter to prison about the rape...I said that my father raped me because he didn't like Hunter in my life and now...Hunter thinks it's his fault I got raped and he's staying away so I don't get hurt anymore..." I bit back from crying.

"It's just fear. We'll talk to him for you. I'm amazed to find out he fell in love again, pretty sure that would never happen after Chloe passed away." Eric stated.

"Now we just have to find him," Daniel huffed.

"Well, school is from 7 am to 3 pm, then he goes to work 3:30-11:30 pm Monday through Friday, he switches off Saturdays and Sundays. His parole curfew is midnight to 5 am. That's all I can give you on where he'd be. If he's not at school or work, he's likely home drinking." I told them.

"Thanks. Don't worry, we'll get him to come around." I saw his friends smile at me as I nodded and tried to smile a bit as we split off and continued our days. I really hoped they could talk to Hunter for me since he wouldn't talk to me anymore.

(Next Day-Monday)

Today, our song finals were due for music class so Ms. Christy would have time to listen to the songs, and read the small report on our inspiration for making it. In a turn of events, she was going to have us sing them in front of the class. Great right? I had wicked stage fright, only reason I made it through the song on stage in April was because of Hunter. The bell had just rung for last period; Music class and performing our songs from the lyrics we wrote during midterms. Reaching the music room, I saw Hunter there as always sitting at his desk with his arms over his chest and eyes closed-he looked like he was sleeping honestly.

"Hey, where is he?" I heard a voice behind me, I turned to see his military friends there. I pointed to Hunter's desk and they nodded.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Thought we'd come by to give him a little extra support for his final. Hunter's a hell of song writer and singer, we wanted to see which of his songs he chose to use. Principal doesn't seem to mind and we brought someone who might cheer him up," Eric smiled, I blinked a little. "Just watch...Hey Hunter!" I saw Hunter snap his head up and look forward. "Someone came all the way from Arc Isle to see you,"

{Normal POV}

Hunter woke from his small nap when he was called too, shocked to see his friends there and hearing someone came to see him from Arc Isle? What? From behind the group, came a male with blonde hair and blue eyes. Hunter's eyes widened.

"LAD!" the man yelled, Hunter never moved so fast as he got up and rushed from his desk to stand before the male.

"Go-Gobber?" Hunter asked in disbelief, the man just hugged him tightly and Hunter hugged him back. "What are you doing here?!" he exclaimed.

"Your team informed me they ran into you by accident and I raced here as fast as I could. Casto and Helner are here too, the team told us you been having a rough time since leavin' the military. Came by to give our support and take you out for drinks tonight at the bar. Don't worry, we know about the parole and what not-they told us." the man known as Gobber told him.

"Proud of ya for going back to school, even if...ya didn't have much choice," came another voice.

"Hunter, who are these people and why are they in my classroom?" Ms. Christy asked with her hands on her hips.

"Really old but good friends of mine. I'm sure you heard about my being in the military, the whole school has. These people were his team and commanding officers I served with. These five were my team. Timothy, Daniel, Heather, Cassandra, and Eric. And these three are officers I served under, Lieutenant Colonel Axel Casto, Captain Samuel Helner, and Lieutenant Glenn Forgesan." Hunter introduced.

"You didn't serve under me, lad. You topped my rank by one above," Glenn/Gobber smiled patting Hunter's back a little.

"Well, you were my Drill Sergeant first," Hunter laughed a little. Amy smiled, it was good to see Hunter acting like the guy she had met at the start of the year.

"Any why are they here?" Ms. Christy.

"They came to support their comrade, Ms. Christy. I gave them permission," Mr. Bludvist said as the teacher seemed to nod. The bell rang and everyone began taking their seats.

"Well, it's fine with me as long as they don't disrupt class. To your seat, Mr. Ostberg..." Ms. Christy stated. Hunter moved back to his desk beside Toothless as Hunter's friends and old officers took spots in the back. "Well, class. Been a long time coming but here we are at the end of the year with three weeks until the end of senior year. As you remember, back in October I had you write your own lyrics for a midterm, and then those lyrics were to be turned into a song that you would record and bring in. I decided to make it so you sing it live for me and then I'll read over your pieces telling me what inspired the lyrics. So...who wants to go first or should I pick names from a hat again?"

A few people stepped up to go first, second, so on and so forth. Towards the end of class, the only two who hadn't gone were Hunter and Amy. "Amy, you're next." Ms. Christy told her. Amy nodded nervously as she moved from her desk and to the open area while handing the CD to the teacher that had the music on it. Amy took the microphone and closed her eyes trying not to be nervous.

 _'Don't be scared, it's just me and Hunter in here. He won't let me fall, ever. He's the one I love and trust with my life...'_ she thought while taking a deep breath. The music started as sge put the mic towards her mouth and started on the queue. _"_ _I can almost see it. That dream I'm dreaming, but there's a voice inside my head saying: you'll never reach it. Every step I'm taking, every move I make feels lost with no direction-my faith is shaking. But I, gotta keep tryin'. Gotta keep my head held high!_ " Amy sang out, the paused opening her eyes.

" _There's always gonna be another mountain. I'm always gonna wanna make it move. Always gonna be an uphill battle. Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose. Ain't about how fast I get there, ain't about what's waiting on the other side!...It's the climb!"_ Amy smiled as the music began to flow-her eyes staying mostly focused on Hunter.

" _The struggles I'm facing. The chances I'm taking-sometimes might knock me down, but, no I'm not breaking. I may not know it-but these are the moments that, I'm going to remember most yeah. Just got to keep going! And I, I got to be strong. Just keep pushing on, 'cause..."_ another pause and wide smile.

" _There's always gonna be another mountain. I'm always gonna wanna make it move. Always gonna be an uphill battle. Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose. Ain't about how fast I get there, ain't about what's waiting on the other side!...It's the climb!"_ she took a breath now, _"Yeah!"_ for a few seconds it was just music as she relaxed a little.

" _There's always gonna be another mountain. I'm always gonna wanna make it move. Always gonna be a uphill battle..."_ she began softly and then it picked up again, _"Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose! Ain't about how fast I get there-ain't about what's waiting on the other side!...It's the climb! Yeah yeah ea ea!"_ she sang out as Hunter gave a soft smile, she remembered what he told her about thinking of someone she loved and trusted and fear would disappear. He knew that she was thinking about him, but hey, whatever worked. _"Keep on moving, keep climbing. Keep the faith baby! It's all about-it's all about the climb! Keep the faith! Keep your faith-whoa oh oh!"_ Amy finished panting a bit.

It was silent for a moment and then Hunter started clapping since no one else had, after him it was Roxanne, Flynn, and the teacher-the following them were Hunter's friends and officers, or, old officers. Amy took a small bow and put the microphone down with a smile before moving back to her seat. "Very well done, Amy. What's the name of the song called?" Ms. Christy asked.

"The Climb," Amy replied gently.

"Wonderfully done. Alright, last up is...you, Hunter." Ms. Christy motioned to him.

"This is gonna be good," Eric said high fiving the members of the team.

"Damn right it is, you assholes know it. It's one I wrote for us," Hunter grinned slightly.

"YES!" they cheered and then quieted down as Hunter handed the teacher the CD and grabbed the microphone. Just before he started he pulled something out from under his shirt-a set of dog tags. Amy gasped a bit, were those...Hunter's from his time in the military? Hunter took his light sweater off to reveal a tan shirt that read: **Archipelago Islands Military** and under that it read: **17** **th** **Dragon Battalion-1** **st** **Strike Company-Fury Platoon-Alpha Wolf Unit**. Amy now remembered the tattoo on his back. So that's what it stood for, the clues to him being in the military had been there the whole time and she just didn't know how to interpret them. The music began as Hunter took a breath.

 _"You're on the edge of giving up. You know I feel it too. You won't be alone because I'm with you. Bring the fire, bring the smoke, bring the rain. We will bend but we will never break!"_ Hunter sang out as the others got up raising their fists in the air.

 _"If we believe we can't lose, even mountains will move! It's our faith, it's our life! This is our battle cry! They can't take us down, if we stand our ground! If we live, if we die...We will shout out...our Battle Cry!"_ The group cheered together. _"Ooooh! Can you hear it? Ooooh! Can you feel it?"_ Hunter smiled wide as his friends were having a great time. Amy understood now. The five from his team had said he was good at riling them up for a battle. This must have been one of the songs he used to do that with.

 _"It seems like no one knows, how you've been feeling. You're hiding all your hopes. You stopped believing. It's not over, we're one step away. We will bend but we will never break!"_ Hunter watched his friends-it felt good to be among them again.

 _"If believe we can't lose, even mountains will move! It's our faith, it's our life! This is our battle cry! They can't take us down, if we stand our ground! If we live, if we die...We will shout out...our Battle Cry!"_ another pause before, _"Oooh! Can you hear it? Oooh! Can you feel it?!"_ Hunter took another breath with his hand over his heart and looking up towards the ceiling.

 _"Let it rise, like a prayer in the night! Shout for love, shout for hope...Let them hear us!"_ Hunter sang out to them as they had their fists in the air and laughing happily. This was the real Hunter, happy and carefree. Maybe he just needed his friends back in his life. The ones who thought he had died after he got badly injured. _"Oooh! Oooh!"_ Hunter yelled out as it got quiet a moment, everyone believing the song was over but when Hunter grinned, they knew that wasn't the case.

 _"If believe we can't lose, even mountains will move! It's our faith, it's our life! This is our battle cry! They can't take us down, if we stand our ground! If we live, if we die...We will shout out...our Battle Cry! OOOH!(Can you hear, can you hear?)OOOH!(Can you feel, can you feel?)OOOH!(Can you hear it?! I can feel it...)Oooh! Can you feel it? Oooh...oooh...oooh...oooh...oooh!"_ the song ended as Hunter put the microphone down and he offered a bow. "Before you ask, it's called Battle Cry. Wrote it when I was sixteen, used it to rile up the troops before a big fight or mission," Hunter shrugged with a smile as he moved back to his seat.

"Dude, you're so coming with us to the bar tonight." Daniel patted his shoulder.

"Can't, got work tonight," Hunter told them.

"Bullshit you do. Call out, they can handle one day without you I'm sure. Come out with us, it's been ages!" Eric stated.

"Fine..." Hunter muttered as he pulled his phone out to text his boss that he had a parole thing to go to after school and had forgotten until now. Andy said it was cool and to be safe, Hunter nodded to his friends as they cheered again. Another five or so minutes and the bell rang signaling the end of the day. "We'll go drinking, but I'm not allowed to drive. It would violate parole and I'll be in cuffs faster than you can say RPG..." he added while getting his things.

"Glenn is the designated driver and we'll have you home before midnight, don't worry. You deserve a night out to just relax. We'll come pick you up around 6pm-we're going to dinner first. Celebrate the rejoining of Alpha Wolf with their leader!" Timothy chuckled.

"I'm not rejoining, I can't and you know that I can't. In case you forgot..." Hunter paused revealing the prosthetic again, "Half of me isn't real anymore and the military won't allow me to come back because of it. I'm off active duty, for life, guys..." he sighed swinging his bag over his shoulder.

"We looked into that actually. It's just active duty that you were honorably discharged from, lad...You can still work in the military-it would be...desk work or even drill sergeant, but you could still work with us," Axel informed him.

"Yeah, you just can't serve on tours anymore. You'd be working from the Berk base since you live here now," Glenn added.

"We'd be honored to have you back among us. You're a hero after all," Sam added with a smile.

"Look. I've said it once...and I'll say it again for the LAST goddamn time. I just want to forget it all. I want to forget the things I saw, the things I heard and, the things I did. I'm just a kid who got forced to a place I didn't want to be, killed people because it was apparently my job, lost my leg, earned a medal I don't deserve, and then fucked up my life by doing drugs and a bunch more illegal shit all because I couldn't cope with any of the pain I felt and still feel. I don't care what the president says...I'm not a fucking hero and I'm sick of being called one." Hunter left the room after that with Toothless following him. They rushed out after him, Amy too but only saw him put on his helmet-get on his bike and shoot down the street.


	20. Hands off

**Healing Hearts**

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Pairing;** HunterXAmy(HiccupXAstrid)

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD related-not the movies, shows, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I _may_ or _may not_ use in the story. Everything belongs to it's original artist or creator!

 **20;** Hands Off

{Normal POV}

Hunter's friends, former officers, and Amy stood outside the school after Hunter left on his bike. They hadn't meant to upset him but being awarded the Medal of Honor listed him as a hero and that was why the referred to him as one, but Hunter didn't feel the same way it seemed. Hunter only saw the bad in everything that happened, he only saw that he got himself in trouble because he couldn't cope. They wanted to help him, but how could they if he kept shutting down when they tried to get close. Of course, Hunter looked happier and more content with them around, then it changed with just a few simple words. Even his close friends were able to accidentally trigger his anger and he pushed away from people to be alone over it.

"He's very touchy about all that, isn't he?" Roxanne asked coming outside beside Amy now.

"Seems that way. Can't blame him though-he saw a lot in Iraq, put on the brave face and said he was fine. I think it's all up here though that's why he keeps saying he just wants to forget it all. It's PTSD and he's got it real bad." Timothy said.

"Regardless. He's suffering and we need to help him before it gets to a point that not even Toothless can help him anymore," Timothy said firmly.

"I want to help too, please?" Amy asked quickly.

"You said yesterday that...he admitted to loving you back?" Cassandra asked.

"Yeah, he did when he told us about him being raped in juvy..." Roxanne informed.

"He was raped?!" Glenn, Axel, and Sam shouted.

"We didn't know if he wanted that getting out to more people so we didn't tell you," Eric said.

"Hunter got gang raped by three guys when he served that month in juvenile detention. His rapists were giving him shit about being a hero and saying that's why he got off his charges so easily with only three months in juvy," Amy told them. "Still gets flashbacks from it," she added.

"This is much worse then. He's not just suffering from military days, he's suffering anything that happened in that year we didn't know what happened to him..." Sam sighed.

"What did he say when he admitted to loving you, Amy?" Heather asked now.

"After he told us everything about that year, I tried to tell him we'd make it through together and...that's when he told me the only thing he could to to protect me was walk away." Amy finished.

"But what did he say, word for word if you can remember?" Eric asked.

"He said and I quote, **'** _ **No, Amy. Caring about me got you hurt and I don't want that for you anymore. Any of my enemies find out I have people close to me aside from my mother and that's it. More people are going to get hurt and I don't think my sanity can stand knowing you got hurt because of me. I got off on less time in juvenile detention because I also broke rule one of being in a gang-you don't give up the other members. I did. I got them all busted, plus my rapists. All are sitting in max security prison right now-plotting their revenge. They told me that they'd be back for me and the only way I can protect you is by staying away from you. So that's what I'm gonna do. It is all I can do to protect you'**_." Amy repeated from that day.

"And that was five weeks ago," Roxanne interjected.

"That's not him saying he loves you, that's saying he cares..." Sonny retorted.

"Oh, shut up you jerk. If you recall, he kissed her in music class and told her he loved her straight out." Roxanne huffed.

"There was more?" Glenn asked. Amy nodded and began to tell them about the conversation getting to music that day and Toothless keeping her away from Hunter as he is trained to keep people away at Hunter's request. Amy told them about Hunter saying he didn't know who he was anymore, just an alcoholic asshole. She told them about Hunter saying people would come after him and he didn't want her hurt and took a breath. "And...that was it?"

"No...the last thing he said to me was this: _I haven't felt like this for anyone in two years, losing her almost killed me. If I lose you, if you get hurt because of me...it will kill me this time. So to keep my promise...I'm going to protect you the only way I know how...by walking away so you don't get hurt by my past. There's a lot you still don't know about me and to avoid you getting hurt, I'm not going to tell you. I'm still your friend, I'm just gonna be the one who protects from a distance and you never see. I love you, Amy and that's why I have to do this. Because when you truly love someone, you have to let them go_. And since...he hasn't called, texted, or talked to me. If I get too close, Toothless protects him." Amy explained.

"She could help us, what if she came to the bar tonight with us? Get enough drinks in Hunter and he'll lighten up a little," Timothy said.

"What do you mean?" Roxanne asked.

"Amy loves him, he loves her. He's forcing himself to stay away from her so she wouldn't become a target for the enemies he's made. He gets drunk alone so he doesn't give in to the temptation to be with her, if he gets drunk with a group-he'll loosen up and show his true feelings for her. It's like...reverse psychology. Trick him into letting his guard down so he can be happy again. He's telling himself he's happy without her, lying to himself. We make him give in and he won't be able to fight those feelings anymore," Timothy explained.

"Really think it would work?" Heather asked.

"Only one way to find out." Eric shrugged.

"If you're gonna do that, she shouldn't come with us. It'll be a setup and you know Hunter is too smart for that. What if you two arrived there a little after us, just coming in to relax. You don't have to drink or anything, we're going to a spot that has dancing and what not. It's called the Drake's Song, they could come and just get water or whatever-dance a little and Hunter will undoubtedly notice her and ask why she's there. He's not stupid, he'll know young girls in a club is dangerous-it will get them talking at least," Axel offered.

"You willing to give it a shot?" Glenn asked Amy and Roxanne.

"I'm down," Roxanne nodded.

"Me too, anything to get Hunter back to...I guess normal?" Amy nodded in agreement.

"Good. Then come to Drake's Song around 7:30, let us get a drink or two in him first." Daniel smiled, the girls nodded and the plan was set. They were gonna start to help Hunter by getting Amy back in his life.

(Later That Night; 7 pm)

It took a little convincing to get Hunter out of his house after the outburst from school earlier, but they did it. Got Hunter to agree to go to dinner with them and following that was the bar. The dinner was good, went to a restaurant to order wings, chicken, burgers. After that they moved on to the bar, Toothless with him of music could be heard from the street after parking. Getting inside they put two tables together and relaxed.

"Alright, it's gotta be done. We're all taking a celebratory shot to the old group being reunited once again." Timothy stated, "What's your favorite, Hunter?" he added.

"For shots? Don't know, I usually just take a few swigs of the bottle at home," Hunter shrugged.

"Well, what do you drink at home?" Glenn asked.

"Fireball Whiskey. Eight of those will knock me right out," Hunter said.

"Fireball it is," Eric said as they ordered a round of shots for their table and the waitress brought them over five minutes later. "Alright, here's to...bein' outta war and finding our good pal, Hunter! Glad to have ya with us again my friend." Eric toasted as they brought their glasses in and then they sucked it back laughing. After that, they all did another shot for the old team and then got beers to relax with. When 7:30 pm hit, Hunter noticed Toothless lift his head and look to the door and that's when he saw Amy and Roxanne walk in wearing jeans and tank tops, heels on their feet but not tall ones. Amy wore a little silver eye shadow, mascara, and eye liner, her hair was braided and hanging over her shoulder like always.

"What the hell is she doing here?..." Hunter muttered.

"Who?" Axel asked him.

"Amy, a girl from school. She doesn't drink, I know she doesn't." Hunter stated.

"Well, everyone tries it, man. Besides, looks like they aren't going to the bar-headed to the dance floor," Daniel told him.

"What's the big deal if she's here?" Heather asked.

"She could get hurt with all the drunks around," Hunter said now.

"Well, I'm sure she knows that. But everyone is entitled to have a good time, I'm sure she'll be fine. What does it matter to you?" Eric asked him.

Hunter finished the rest of his beer and sighed, "Because I care about her, I love her and maybe more than I loved Chloe. I don't want her to get hurt, it's why I've been staying away from her for over a month," Hunter admitted.

"Dude, you wouldn't hurt her. You love pretty deeply from what I remember," Timothy said to him.

"It's not me hurting her I'm worried about, it's my past hurting her. I've made more than enough enemies who want to come after me for revenge as soon as they can. I don't want her to be a target for them to use against me," Hunter looked down.

"If you've made enemies, Hunter, then the safest place for her is beside you." Glenn offered.

"No, it's staying away so they don't make the connection. And all of them are locked up right now," Hunter retorted.

"Listen to ole Gobber now. If you were involved in gangs, drugs, any of that...they've got people on the outside who will do their work for them. People who watch you and who you interact with on a daily basis. You could be being watched right now and never know it. The fact is, you got in trouble over a year ago and those people you put away have been watching since, the outsiders who can get access back to their leaders. Just like in the military during contact missions, people from the inside bringing us information. It's the same thing, she's not safe being away from you. She's in more danger," Glenn said to him as he lifted his head a little.

"If you really want to protect her, then you need to keep her with you. They won't go after her if she's got, shall we say, a visible guard. They'll know she means a lot to you, but can't get close because you'll be there." Cassandra added gently. Hunter sighed closing his eyes, he hated when they were right. Amy wasn't safe right now because he wasn't around her.

"Sorry, we're not interested," Hunter her Roxanne say, he turned around and watched to see a few guys trying to dance with the girls.

"Aw come on, just one dance?" one man tried.

"No thank you," Amy said now. Hunter saw one of them try to reach for her hand and his hand tightened to a fist, cracking the knuckles.

"Please, leave us alone. We're not interested, okay. Come on, Amy..." Roxanne pulled Amy back some and the male grabbed her wrist and kept her in place. "Hey, get your hands off her," Roxanne said then one separated the two girls.

"No, leave me alone...please!" Those words out of Amy's mouth and looking terrified was all it took to get Hunter out of his seat and over to her. "Let go of me!" Amy pleaded.

"Oh, this isn't gonna be good..." Timothy mentioned. Hunter put his hand on the guy's wrist and pulled it off Amy's with a glare and then pushed her behind him.

"Keep your fucking hands off my girl," Hunter warned, the room seemed to go quiet and the music stopped.

"Psh, I know this trick. Trying to be the hero by saying she's yours to protect her, she came in with that other girl alone. You ain't with her, pal." the man said getting in Hunter's face.

"They got here late because of a car issue. My friends and I have been sitting over there waiting for them for ten minutes. Don't make me repeat myself. Take your pals, and get out of my face," Hunter stated coldly. The two stared at one another a moment before the guy punched him in the face.

"Hunter!" Amy said with worry when she saw him stumble back. Hunter raised his fist-then stopped and put it down and stood there.

"Amy. Roxy, move to the table with the others please..." Hunter stated as both girls headed off to be near Hunter's military friends. The guy punched Hunter in the stomach and he cringed slightly as he flinched a bit but remained standing. The male pushed him and made Hunter stumble again. The guy jabbed his elbow into Hunter's chest making him hiss in pain, then elbowed him down to the ground. Hunter coughed a few times as he tried to push himself up on his heads and the guy kicked him in the head making him spit out some blood.

"Why the hell isn't he fighting back?!" Cassandra said with worry for their friend.

"He can't...If Hunter gets into any fights and he hits back, self-defense or not...he'll go to prison. It violates his parole..." Amy whimpered watching Hunter get beaten up. Another hit came and this time something flew off from around his neck and at the feet of another one of the males who had been harassing Amy and Roxanne. The guy picked it up and looked at it slowly to see better and then he gasped and rushed over to his friend to stop him.

"Will! Will, stop! You don't know who you're beating up right now!" the male said showing the tags now and Will stopped abruptly seeing the name on them.

"Hunter Haddock? _THE_ Hunter Haddock named a war hero?" the male named Will asked. Not only was he beating up a soldier, he was beating up the soldier who won the Medal of Honor. That information was public and televised when Hunter earned that. No one knew who he was because Hunter's hair had been military cut then, and he went by a different name now. Toothless rushed over now to assist his friend. When Hunter was up and panting, Toothless grabbed the dog tags and placed them in Hunter's hands as he clipped them around his neck again and faced the four males who gave Amy and Roxy a hard time.

"Su-Surely...you have a soft spot for...a small mistake in identity...?" Will said.

"Of course boys. I got a lot of soft spots..." he said calmly then grabbed Will by the collar and slammed him into the post behind him with a deadly glare in his eyes, "Come near my girl again or even look in her general direction and you're going to find I've got some hard spots as well. We understand one another?" Hunter said in a low tone.

"Perfectly..." Will whimpered out. Hunter placed him down and put his hands in his pockets now.

"Get fucking lost," Hunter stated firmly before he walked away back to his table with his friends.

"Are you alright?" Heather asked him.

"Ain't the first beating I've taken since being on parole, I'm fine. What are you doing here, Amy? This is no place for you to be, especially alone." Hunter looked at Amy now as she bit her lower lip.

"Roxy and I...just wanted to come out for a little fun, we didn't plan on drinking or anything," Amy said softly.

Hunter sighed as he moved to the bar and ordered himself soco and coke before walking back to the table and taking a long drink from the glass, "Did he hurt you?" Hunter finally asked.

"Just...my wrist a little, but I'm okay. Thanks to you," Amy tried to smile some.

"And what the hell would you have done if I wasn't here? No one would have stopped them and Odin only knows what would have happened to you." Hunter remarked to her, she lowered her head trying not to cry.

"I-I'm sorry..." Amy whimpered lightly. Hunter put his drink down on the table as he wrapped his arms around her-taking her by surprise.

"Don't cry. I just wanted you to be aware of the danger in coming here by yourself. A friend with you or not, two teenage girls dancing in a bar is asking for trouble. You're safe now," Hunter told her softly.

"I was so scared...he...grabbed me just like...my-" Amy cried lightly.

"Ssh, I know. I saw how scared you got. Don't think about it," Hunter told her.

"You got...hurt because of me..." Amy clung to his shirt.

"I got hurt protecting you, as I've done before. I'll take the beating over and over again as long as you're safe," Hunter lifted her chin up now and wiped the tears falling from her eyes. "But you still shouldn't be here. Roxy...take her home please," Hunter stepped back now. And there went everyone's hopes that he was going to tell her he loved her and followed it up with a kiss.

"N-No...I don't want to go home. M-Mom is working and I...don't want to be there alone." Amy grabbed his hand.

"Roxanne can stay with you for a little while then," Hunter stated but Roxanne thought of something else as she pulled out her phone and looked it over as if she were reading a message.

"I-I can't. My brother's car died on the side of the road and needs me to come get him as well Vince, Sonny, and Randy. I won't have room in the car if Amy comes. She can stay with you for a while and I'll come back for her as soon as I'm done." Roxanne said as the other's inwardly smiled-that was a pretty clever excuse to use. Hunter nearly facepalmed as he sighed and didn't have much choice because he didn't have his bike, plus he'd been drinking. Everyone saw what he did to one guy for touching Amy-no one else was gonna challenge him tonight. She was safe with him.

"Fine, make it fast. It's not a place for her, or you for that matter." Hunter closed his eyes, Roxy rushed out now leaving Amy with Hunter and his friends. Fuck, his friends were right. She was only safe with him, and she only felt safe with him. That's why she said she didn't want to stay alone at home. Regardless, Amy was there with him now. That's all he cared about, that hands were off the girl he loved and she was safe.


	21. You Protect Me, I Protect You

**Healing Hearts**

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Pairing;** HunterXAmy(HiccupXAstrid)

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD related-not the movies, shows, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I _may_ or _may not_ use in the story. Everything belongs to it's original artist or creator!

 **21;** You Protect Me, I Protect You

{Hunter's POV}

The time was now 8:15 pm: I was two shots, a beer, and soco and coke deep in alcohol. Had to admit I was feeling pretty good right now but still very deep in through about everything. I had a gin and tonic in my hands now, I was zoned out and slightly listening to my friends talk. Stories about what they'd been up to, fun times, couple of our friends who passed away after I left, or, was removed I should say. Amy was sitting beside me listening to the stories, she seemed entertained by them and Toothless was at my feet-very much awake and keeping an eye on me. I was sitting in the chair slightly hunched over with me arms on the table, drink in one hand as I stared calmly and silently.

"Hunter?" I heard someone say my name so I lifted my head slightly and glanced over to where it came from: Cassandra.

"Yeah, Cass?" I replied.

"You okay over there? Been quiet for the last half hour or so," Cassandra asked.

"Just relaxing. I'm usually taking inventory this time of night at work," I shrugged to her.

"Well good, you need to relax. That's what tonight was all about," Glenn laughed as did the others. I pulled my phone out and opened one of the apps on it, it brought up a screen that allowed me to see six different areas of a building. Perk to being the assistant manager was that I could watch cameras from my phone and I had yet to check on everything.

"What'cha doing?" Daniel asked.

"Making sure shit at work is good," I replied checking each one individually. I could see the each behind the counter, through the aisles, and the back area with the fridges. I also had two cameras each for the pumps outside. While lifting my drink to take another sip from it, but stopped seeing something on screen and put the drink down and looking closer

"What's up?" Timothy asked curiously. I knew that Kathryn and Brady were working tonight and he always gave her a hard time as far as flirting and what not. While watching I saw him eyeing her up from the side and behind, trying to touch her arm and her moving away, basically telling him to stop. I'd warned him once before to leave her alone, when she backed up and he followed her-I had enough. I pulled up my contacts and pressed the one for work then put it on speakerphone-I was still watching cameras while calling, thankfully it wasn't really loud in the bar tonight being it was Monday.

" _Fuel Stop,"_ Kathryn answered.

"Hey, Kat. It's Hunter, everything good there?" I inquired while still watching, I saw her put her hand over the phone and push Brady away again.

" _Ev-Everything...is just fine, Hunter. Slow night,"_ Kathryn replied shakily.

"Kat, don't lie to me." I said firmly. It was silent a moment, "Tell me the truth. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on,"

" _He won't stop touching me. I've asked him a hundred times since 5:30 pm to stop."_ Kathryn stated to me.

"Get his ass on the phone right now." I demanded. I watched as she put it down and went to get Brady, he came out and lifted the phone.

" _Hey Hunt!"_ Brady greeted.

"Cut the shit. I know what you did, I was watching cameras from my phone. She told you to stop touching her and you didn't listen, that's sexual harrassment. Offense punishable by law if she presses charges. I warned you once before not to do it again. No warning this time, you're terminated. Clock out, get your personal belongings, and get out of the building now. You have five minutes or I'll call the police myself," I stated firmly. He didn't say anything more, I watched him put the phone down and grab his bag from under the counter then leave through the side door, get in his car and drive off. Kathryn picked the phone back up.

" _I can't...be here by myself...and what if he comes back?"_ she said with worry.

"I'll call Gabe to come in and help until third shift starts at midnight. He won't come back, I told him I'd call the police. Take a few breaths and sit down with some water. I'll be watching cameras the whole time, you're safe. I promise, soldier's honor." I hung up and then I sighed heavily putting the phone down after sending a text to another employee and sucking back the rest of my gin and tonic. Even when I wasn't at work...I was working.

"You sure you don't want a drink, Amy?" Heather asked with a smile.

"One won't hurt you, stop worrying so much. We know you have class and that's why you're hesitating. Hunter has class tomorrow and he's had two shots, a beer, soco and coke, and just finished off that gin and tonic. He's gonna be hungover as hell tomorrow morning," Cassandra giggled.

"Pfft, so much faith in me. I'll have you know I get drunk almost every night, and rarely allow myself the hangover in the morning. I've got a fix-it-all cure," I chuckled.

"Please wise leader, inform us..." Daniel stated.

"Water bottle before going to sleep. In the morning: eat a piece of bread, take a hot shower, eat another piece of bread, drink a can of sprite with two aspirins. Be good as new within the hour." I enlightened them.

"Huh, never tried that before. And you don't throw up at all?" Heather said, I shook my head no.

"See, you're good, Amy. Hunter has the hangover cure, have a little fun with us since you're here and your...obvious bodyguard isn't gonna let anything happen to you," a few of them chuckled.

"Very funny guys. I'm not her body guard, just a good friend." I remarked.

"Yeah, Hunter. Good friend who marched right up to that guy and said: _keep your fucking hands off my girl_ , the proceeded to take a beating, and throw him against the wall and tell him to stay away from, and I quote 'my girl' again." Cassandra reminded, I put my hand up to protest but shut my mouth. She had me there. I didn't care what I'd referred to Amy as, I wasn't gonna let those scumbags have their way with her.

{Normal POV}

"Well, I say she has to at least have one drink with us girls. It's nice having another female friend among us," Heather smiled.

"I-I don't know...I've never drank before..." Amy said. "And I didn't bring my wallet, only my ID." she added with a slight blush. Hunter chuckled as he got up and moved to the bar and ordered something else, he returned three minutes later with a beer for himself and set another one down in front of Amy. "What's that?"

"Sex on the beach, girl drink for you." Hunter sat back down and sipped his own drink.

"But...I didn't order a drink?" Amy told him.

"I know you didn't. I ordered it for you when I got mine. Just try it will you. It's fruity, you'll like it. Trust me, have I ever given you reason not too?" Hunter asked her, she shook her head as he motioned for her to try it. Amy lifted it to her lips and tried a sip.

"Wow...that's actually really good. What's in it, tastes like fruit punch." Amy asked looking at him now.

"It basically is only with alcohol in it. Sex on the beach is made with: Vodka, Cranberry juice, Peach schnapps, and Orange juice." Hunter said with a smile.

"Well, that's fine and dandy, Hunter, but I just told you I didn't bring my wallet with me..." Amy reminded.

"It's on me, just shut up and enjoy it. Geeze, stop being such a worry wart. You're safe here," Hunter sighed some.

"How do you know?" Amy asked.

Hunter opened his eyes and looked at her now, "Because you have me to protect you, stupid." Hunter stated firmly. Amy blushed a deep shade of red as Hunter chuckled, "You're really cute when you blush," that only made the blush worse as Hunter sipped his drink again.

"So, our of curiosity here...what are you drinking?" Cassandra asked.

"This. It's called a Godfather Made with Scottish Whiskey or Bourbon and Amaretto," Hunter replied.

"Never heard of it," Glenn said.

"Really? I love it, really strong and tastes amazing." Hunter shrugged a bit as he saw his phone light up with a text from Gabe: **Kat goin home, she was throwin up when I got here -Gabe**. Hunter opened the message and typed back: _She driving herself or getting a ride? -Hunt_. After a second or two another message came in. **Her bro getting her -Gabe**. Hunter sighed some before replying with: _Tell her I said feel better. Thanks, Gabe. See you tomorrow night, -Hunt._ He put the phone in his pocket after that and continued to drink.

"Oh! I love this song. Come on, Heather! Wanna join, Amy?" Cassandra squealed getting up and grabbing Heather's hand. Amy shrugged as she put her drink down and joined them in the open area now dancing with them to LMAFO's Party Rock Anthem. The guys looked over to watch the girls enjoy themselves, Hunter smiled softly watching Amy dance with Heather and Cassandra.

"Why don't you go talk to her, Hunter..." Axel suggested.

"What for, doesn't change how I feel about the arrangement." Hunter said.

"For starters, you're staring at her like a lovesick puppy who just got his balls snipped..." Daniel stated as his friends began to laugh and Hunter turned his head shooting a glare at him, "Sorry," he said quickly.

"Ignore the drunks," Sam sighed.

"Go talk to her because you love her and you're making yourself miserable with her not in your life," Eric sighed.

"Yeah, I am miserable without her. Pretty sure I started drinking more after I told her I was walking away to protect her. At least she's safe, that's all I care about." Hunter replied.

"There's no reason for you not to be happy, Hunter. Especially after all you've been through, even with all you told her about your past...she's stuck by you because she loves you as much as you love her. You know this is eating at you and you want her in your life as your girlfriend," Timothy told him calmly.

"I want her safe, I'll give all the happiness in the world for that..." Hunter sighed finishing his drink quickly and got a little lightheaded from it. Maybe the alcohol was starting to get to him, he'd had a lot tonight and in only two hours.

"Lad, you can keep her safe and be with her. Just look at what you did earlier when she was in trouble, that guy called you out on not really being her boyfriend and you still called Amy your girlfriend, you threatened him for just touching her wrist. You could have easily told him to screw off because if a girl says no then it's no. But you didn't, your protective instinct kicked in and you made sure she is now safe the rest of the night. You had no hesitation in calling her your girl, and reacted as soon as she was touched." Axel reminded.

"And as I told ya before...the safest place she can ever be is with you. Stop fighting your feelings, Hunter. Let yourself be happy, you deserve to be." Glenn added. Hunter closed his eyes getting one of his cigarettes and putting it between his lips, he got up with a sigh.

"I need to think..." Hunter finally said before heading for the exit of the bar, once outside they saw him light the tip and leaned there against the window to smoke.

"He knows he wants to be with her, he's just scared she'll get hurt. He feels like he can't love because of what happened with Chloe. Not saying he's worried Amy would kill herself, but at the same time he feels anyone who gets close to him now will get hurt some way or another. In example, Hunter started falling for Amy and she for him. Her father found out and raped her over it, Hunter feels like it's his fault and he's still trying to protect her from a distance..." Sam stated.

"He's stubborn and hardheaded is what he is," Daniel mumbled.

"But he always has been," Timothy added. The girls returned after the song was over and Amy looked for Hunter, Glenn pointed outside to where he was standing with a cigarette between his fingers. He was out there a good ten minutes, and then they saw a girl standing with him and smiling, lightly touching his shoulder to rub his arm.

"Who is that girl with him?" Heather asked.

"Don't know, never seen her before. She must know him though, bein' awfully friendly." Eric stated. Finally, Hunter walked back in and the girl was following him: black hair and hazel eyes, more on the brown side though.

"For the love of Thor, will you leave me alone!" Hunter grumbled making his way back to the table.

"Aw, come on baby. We haven't seen eachother in forever," the girl tried.

"Well I didn't break up with you to spend more time with you, Becca," Hunter remarked now and she clung to his arm.

"You're not still mad about what happened are you?" the girl, known as Becca now said.

"Damn right I am. You cheated on me as soon as you found out I was missing a leg after we had sex and came down from the drugs. Your words exactly, _can't believe I slept with a half a man_ the next morning after we woke up," Hunter stated, now it made sense to them. This was clearly an ex of Hunter's from when he was doing all those illegal things he mentioned.

"I didn't mean it...it just took me by surprise is all...I-I was high when I cheated on you. I'm sorry, you know I love you." Becca insisted.

"You can go fuck yourself in the deepest pits of hell. I don't love you," Hunter said.

"Oh, so cold...Where's the bad boy I used to know who down for anything. Come on...I got some ecstacy on me, let's go have some fun. You know you wanna let go and relax like you used too...or maybe a joint? Those were your favorite..." Becca smiled.

"Hunter...don't you dare, you what will-" Axel began, but Amy stepped in and placed herself on Hunter's arm-linking her fingers with his.

"I'm sorry, maybe you didn't hear my boyfriend clearly. He said to leave him alone and go fuck yourself," Amy said gently. Hunter's eyes widened a bit and looked at her. What was she doing? Becca put her hands on her hips now and laughed.

"Honey, don't step to me. You're not on my level," Becca retorted.

"Heavens no, sweetie. My Mama didn't raise no cheating slut," Amy responded as Heather and Cassandra highfived one another.

"How dare you call me a slut, you don't even know me." Becca said.

"How dare you make advances on my boyfriend when he said he didn't want your ass," Amy countered.

"Please, I doubt you please him like I did..." Becca said.

"You mean with drugs that enhance your pleasure senses? You must have been pretty bad if you needed that to make him feel good. Difference between you and I, is that I can make him happy without drugs. Oh, and not to mention also...if he were any happy at all with you, he wouldn't have left you, would he have?" Amy said as Hunter's friends gasped in shocked at what she said but smiled never the less. "Come on, babe," she began to pull Hunter towards his chair. Becca grabbed Amy by her braid and got her off Hunter.

"Amy!" Hunter said with worry, however, he was shocked to see Amy fling her head back and hit Becca in the face. Becca released her hair as Amy brought her elbow up and got the side of Becca's face and then crouched down and used her leg to sweep Becca on her back.

Amy now stepped over Becca, a leg on each side as she grabbed a fistful of Becca's hair and brought her up towards Amy's face, being faced with narrowed eyes. "You're right, I'm not on your level-I got one all my own," Amy remarked. "So why don't you step back because you got no game to play here in the big leagues." Amy added. "Last warning bitch. Stay the fuck away from my man. We clear on that?"

"Y-Yes...crystal clear...I'm s-sorry..." Becca whimpered out.

"Good. Get fucking lost," Amy said releasing her and stepping back, Becca rushed out crying. Amy slowly faced Hunter who was staring at her with wide eyes.

"What...the hell was all that?" Hunter asked.

"Earlier...you didn't hesitate to call me your girl and get beat up to save me. And just now...I didn't hesitate to call you my man and kick a bitch's ass to save you. You protect me, I protect you...I thought that's what people in love do," Amy said softly. Hunter's shocked face remained as Amy put her head down, Hunter lifted it again with his hands cupping her cheeks.

"I love you," Hunter said to her.

"I...love you too?" Amy replied a little unsure with how to respond to his words. Without warning, Hunter moved one his his arms around her back and pulled her close against him. Hunter leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a passionate, deep kiss that she melted into. His friends gasped, but smiled nevertheless. Hunter broke the kiss a minute later and smiled at her.

"So...still wanna do this...being together thing? Because if you do...I'd really like to be able to go to school tomorrow with you as my girlfriend, Amy. I'm sorry for the last five weeks of ignoring you. I was scared you would get hurt because of me, but I realized that the only way I can really protect you is if I'm with you. Will you have me?" Hunter asked her.

Amy wanted to cry, the tears formed but didn't fall. "I will, Hunter..." Amy replied hugging him tightly, Hunter breathed a sigh of relief and hugged her back.

"You brought back a side of me I thought I lost, Amy. You make me feel the happiest I've haven't felt in a long time, a light in my dark life...I'll always protect you, I swear that on my life." Hunter said gently.

"I'm only safe when I with you, in these arms." Amy smiled. Hunter kissed her again as his friends began clapping for them. Finally they got him to see the truth and he gave into his feelings, they could see how happy he was right now. They knew there was still a lot going on in that head of his, but this was a good start to helping him recover slowly.


	22. Bar Stories

**Healing Hearts**

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Pairing;** HunterXAmy(HiccupXAstrid)

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD related-not the movies, shows, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I _may_ or _may not_ use in the story. Everything belongs to its original artist or creator!

 **22;** Bar Stories

{Amy's POV}

When I heard that girl offer Hunter drugs, I got worried that he might be stressed out enough to agree. And I only thought that because I knew he was willing to go to prison to protect me and my secret of being raped by my father until I spoke up to save him. I didn't care who knew I was raped, I didn't want to lose Hunter for a year for something he did to save me that horrible night. And like with earlier during this night when those guys wouldn't leave Roxy and me alone, the second one put their hand on my wrist, Hunter was up and defending me by calling me his girl. Even though the guy called Hunter's bluff, he stood firm and took the beating without fighting back and then further made sure I was safe by showing everyone in the bar not to touch me or he'd hurt someone else. When I saw this girl giving Hunter a hard time, I don't know what came over me, but I just jumped into action to protect him.

I said he was my man and pissed her off to a point she attacked me, but I expected such so I fought back and made sure she knew to stay away from him. What shocked me the most about that whole ordeal was Hunter telling me that he loved me and wanted to be with me as in us being in a relationship. Overwhelmed with joy, I agreed and we made things official by sharing another kiss. I was beyond happy about it, now he was my boyfriend and things already started to feel right again. Sitting with him the way we were at the table with my head on his shoulder while we talked and laughed with his friends. I could see now Hunter already looked a lot happier than he had been when I showed up at 7:30 pm. The time now was 9:45 pm and we were still all hanging out.

Hunter had to be home by midnight so we still had about two hours of time to just chill there. Hunter hadn't had anything else to drink after the Godfather, I think it was because he had been nearing his limit before he would hit totally hammered and he didn't seem to want to be that drunk. I hadn't had more than the one sex on the beach and a shot I took with Heather and Cassandra to celebrate Hunter and I finally getting together, I believe it was an alcohol called Fireball Whiskey. The guys had made mention of it being one of Hunter's favorites, it burned going down and I somehow didn't care. I was just way too happy to worry about it and I knew I was safe with Hunter nearby.

"This has been a good night," Eric smiled while relaxing in his chair with a beer in hand.

"I'll say. I really friggin needed it, thanks, guys," Hunter smiled, I loved seeing it there too.

"Please, because you think we don't know when you need to be taken out to settle down," Daniel chuckled.

"I know you know, it's why I trust myself to go out with you all. Before, I just drank at home. I'd go to school at 7 am, go to work for 3: 20 pm, get home around 11:50 pm, then get hammered until about 1:30 am and pass out in bed. Get up at 5 am and repeat the same cycle again. Off days, I would start 6 pm and go till 11 pm. Never been to a bar until tonight, I didn't trust myself to only have one or two beers and then drive home." Hunter stated.

"You get caught driving with any alcohol in your system and you'll be in cuffs, Hunter..." I sighed.

"Drinking isn't against his parole, is it?" Sam asked.

Hunter shook his head, "No, but driving under even a little of the influence is. Anything more than one beer, and I'd arrested and put in prison for a year at the minimum. Those are the judge's orders. I'll serve the full time I was supposed to get in juvenile detention. A year, plus any new charges..."

"And...what charges did you originally have?" Glenn asked and Hunter sighed.

"It's...a pretty steep list. DUI, DUI on suspended license, DUI with no license, possession, and use of illegal narcotics, endangering myself and others on the road, possession of unregistered gun, no permit to carry a concealed weapon, pretty sure there are a few others and just can't remember or they were removed because I cooperated with police to get the other gang members. But everything else I said is why I was supposed to serve a year in juvenile detention. When I got put on parole, the stipulations were: no drug possession or use, no drinking and driving, random drug testing, no fighting of any kind-even if for self-defense, and I have to graduate high school in three weeks without ending up back in cuffs and before the judge again." Hunter explained.

"Really didn't have an easy time after the military, did ya, lad?" Axel frowned, Hunter then shook his head.

"What caused it all, Hunter. Even...when you were forced into the military, you always had a good heart and did what was right..." Cassandra asked.

"After I was honorably discharged and won that medal, I hit a really bad depression over everything. The things I'd seen, done, and heard being in that place. It never stopped coming forward. I couldn't eat, sleep...I used to just lay around in my room drinking, waiting to black out so I wouldn't feel or see anything anymore, so I could forget for a little while. After the first arrest and I was let off with a warning, Mom suggested I try to find a job to keep myself busy, or maybe get my GED since I clearly wasn't going to handle high school well. Everyone knew me on Arc Isle, knew I was the soldier who lost his leg and got the medal of honor. Walking through town one night, I got called over by couple guys from a gang who were smoking a joint-they asked it I wanted a hit because I looked like I needed to relax for a while. I figured what the hell and went for it," Hunter shrugged.

"That how you got involved with the gang?" Eric asked.

"Not right away, I hung around with them for a while smoking and drinking. I got bold and asked what we were doing just standing in an alley way, told me they were waiting for a package to arrive with something better than weed. Curiosity won and I stuck around, no sooner than the package arrived, we heard cops scouting the area. They freaked out and I just took charge and had them follow me to hide without being caught. When it was safe, they thanked me as asked how I knew what I was doing. Admitted to the military teaching me a few tricks to not being found or seen, wanna say that was the first time I ever did cocaine. I wasn't a huge fan of it so it wasn't one I did often." Hunter shrugged.

"So how did the gang thing start?" Heather asked.

"Guys trusted me so they started texting me when they were meeting up and I'd go there. After a week and a half, one time I went and I met the gang leader. The guys had told him about my stealth skills, he was interested in having me join if could prove myself. The first thing I had to do was take a shit ton of drugs to an allied gang without being caught, followed, or suspected. Did that no problem, second thing...was proving I knew how to shoot. The last thing was proving I could fight. After that was done, I got made a member. The first rule was if ever caught, don't snitch on the rest of the gang-to sit tight and they'd make sure I got out and back to them. Punishment for snitching is if they ever find me, they'll kill me. It's...why I stayed away from you, Amy. I really was not kidding when I said I got involved in some serious shit..." Hunter looked at me now.

"What types of things did they have you do, you told me you screwed a lot of people over drugs and money..." Amy asked.

"It was all gang related, and with them, it's all product and money. Fake alliances were set up, a couple of us would bring the money to get a better product the rival gang had. Oldest trick in the book is fake money, give it to them, they give us the drugs and just like that we lose no money and gain the drugs to sell off for more money. Sometimes it went bad, turned into a shootout. And don't give me that look because I didn't shoot anyone, I couldn't. I might...have stabbed a few people. Never to kill, just wound slightly. Because I had the stealth skills, it was my job to get hidden with the product and get back to the hideout, the others would get back later. Some wounded, some dead..." Hunter looked down. "I was the leader's right hand. That's how well I did in the gang because I ran the deals like I ran missions. He loved the military background I had. I could run his deals, and take care of his wounded members with the right tools on hand."

"Although I'm a little afraid to ask, what happened the night you were arrested and sentenced to juvenile detention?" Cassandra asked.

"I was driving drunk, delivering product to one of my leader's customers. It was raining, I swerved in front of another car that tried to break and slid on the wet road. Hit the back of my bike and I crashed into a telephone pole, then another car hit the one that hit me, caused a two-car wreck. One car started smoking and sparking and I saw a little girl in the backseat, she couldn't have been older than ten-it reminded me of Belle, some grace of Odin I in my intoxicated state rushed over and pulled the family out of the car, it exploded just as I got the little girl out. She had been unconscious and I later found out...that wreck I caused...put her in a two-week coma. And yet when I stood before the judge about to accept the six months in juvy, that little girl showed up in the courtroom with her family and asked the judge to give me less time because she knew I was still a good person. That...if I hadn't been, I wouldn't have saved her and her family that night. She told me when I got out to be good again, be the hero she knew I was. I promised her I would and I said in juvy when I got out...I'd turn my life around." Hunter closed his eyes.

"And you have Hunter," I said gently.

"No, I haven't. I'm in that school because I have to be, Amy. Because of the parole that I got after the judge felt bad that I got raped in the place he sent me." Hunter stated.

"And what would you be doing if you weren't on parole, Hunter? Sitting in a prison cell with a record that will never go away. You got a second chance! You got something that not a lot of others get. So what if you have to be in school again. Who cares if you still drink, you still come to school and hold one of the highest GPA's there, and you work six days a week. You went through hell, and look where you are now. Almost a high school graduate, assistant manager, boyfriend, good friend, and clean! Hunter, you've been clean since August 2017, that's...like three months away from a full year that you've been clean of drugs. Those are...amazing turn around points in your life." I told him quickly.

"Yeah, and what about the two gangs I took down to save my own ass from being locked up for ten years? I didn't just take down my old gang, I took down another one that was bigger than my own because I know how to infiltrate and get information. I was the only member of my gang who didn't have the gang tattoo and that was so I could get in and make others think I was looking to join. Find out their products, how much money, where they were, how many people, what weapons they had. I've told you a thousand time...I'm a bad person to be around. There are currently seventy...four people sitting in prison because of me and every single one of them told me they'd be back for me, or to watch my back because I had it coming to me. That's why you see me on edge constantly and Toothless never leaves my side. I'm a walking target and anyone with me is someone they can use against me." Hunter said before getting up and moving to the bar, clear to see he was ordering another drink.

"Don't worry, lass. He's not mad at you, he's mad at himself for getting involved in all that and now he feels his life will never be normal or safe because of it," Glenn patted my shoulder a bit.

"It's hard to believe he went so far down hill after losing his leg and getting discharged, I never imagined Hunter could do such things..." Cassandra admitted.

"Drugs, alcohol and depression were a leading factor. You heard him, he just wanted to forget and sometimes when you can't, you're willing to try anything if it'll help. That's how it started, he was offered weed and that helped and when that stopped helping, turned to harder stuff. How bad was his withdrawal, Amy? Do you know?" Sam asked.

"He never said much about it actually. He said he went through in juvy, that it was hard. All the drugs he did, I'm assuming it couldn't have been easy..." I replied.

"What was he on, besides the occasional cocaine and weed?" Timothy asked looking at me now.

"LSD, Ecstasy, and PCP. Said he used to go to a lot of parties, had a lot of protected yet drugged on ecstasy sex, got into fights with gangs. Used to be gone for days at a time and his mother would find him almost dead in the backyard," I answered sadly.

"Well, all that matters is he's better now and we won't let him fall into that place again. He's got us all to help him now, he isn't alone." Daniel said. The others nodded in agreement as Hunter returned with a medium glass in his hand, Hunter sat down and drank from it. "What did ya get this time?"

"Jack and coke," Hunter replied. "Probably gonna be my last one, hitting my limit," he added.

"Don't worry about the money, lad," Axel smiled.

"I wasn't to begin with. I know my alcohol limit and when to stop before I get too far gone and start making stupid choices..." Hunter remarked.

"So...if I can be so bold my friend. Who was that girl earlier, Becca you called her?" Eric asked.

"An ex. Met her at one of the first parties I went to with the gang after becoming a member. We weren't really...dating, it was just more a sexual arrangement. Don't remember much it, that...time in my life was all the drugs. She loved to get high and then take the ecstasy, that's why she offered me it earlier. Few weeks of that and normally when we woke up, the other one was gone already. One time, we woke up together and she saw my leg-she never knew it was fake since we only ever hooked up to fuck. I stopped hearing from her, saw her at a party one night and she was banging some other guy. It's not like the 'breakup' hurt me, but still, I told her to just stay away from me." Hunter admitted.

"Guess you gave it to her better if she was trying for you again," Cassandra blinked.

"Ever had sex while you're drunk? How relaxed you can get and hold out longer?" Hunter asked her, she nodded. "Ecstasy does the same thing, only much more intensified as far as how it feels. Much more sensitive to everything. And then there are the idiots who use ecstasy and viagra together, bad idea. It's referred to as sextasy, the two get mixed together in an attempt to go longer without wearing down. And no, I never did it. Dumbass from the gang did, we laughed most of the day about it when he was walking around with an erection for an hour and a half. Poor bastard was in so much pain," Hunter chuckled.

"So...you said you had a lot of sex. Was...Becca the only one?" I asked softly.

"No, she wasn't. Becca was just three weeks of the two months before I got arrested because of the crash I caused. And in that, since it was just a sexual arrangement and we weren't really together...I knew she was fucking other guys, I was fucking other girls. Every couple of days. If I had to take a guess, I've had about nine sexual partners in those two months. Yes, all of it was protected. One thing was for sure, that I never drank and took the drugs at the same time. And I only took half the pill so I was still aware of some things I did. Never had unprotected sex, too damn risky with whores, prostitutes, and sluts." Hunter stated, I sighed a bit. "Hey, you wanted to know..."

"You're clean then from diseases and STD's right?" Heather asked.

"That I am. Most of those tests were done after the gang rape from juvy...those three guys weren't protected when they raped me. Thankfully, nothing developed out of that..." Hunter said taking another long drink.

{Normal POV}

Amy had wanted to know in case they ever had sex, she knew they would eventually and it was her attempt at making sure he was clean first. She felt bad, but she had to know. Some relief washed over her hearing that he was always protected no matter what, and glad that she didn't have to ask about the rape and if he was clean after that. She wasn't mad at him, how could she be. Amy didn't know him back then, anything he did then didn't matter now. So he had a lot of sexual partners, big deal. At least Amy knew he would know what he was doing when the time came that they finally did it. It would be a while yet, both of them were still working past their rape trauma.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad." Amy smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"You're not?" Hunter asked.

Amy shook her head, "You didn't know me back then so I don't hold any of it against you," Amy said.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Hunter replied as he leaned over and kissed her deeply before they all got back to talking about whatever they could. Around 11 pm, they decided to call it a night because Hunter said he hit his limit and getting tired. Amy admitted to being tired as well and since Roxy never came back for her-which Hunter was starting to think was a setup-they all paid for their drinks and stood outside to get to their cars. Axel and Sam were taking Timothy, Daniel, Heather, and Cassandra home while Glenn took Amy, Toothless, Hunter, and Eric home. Now all outside they were saying their goodbyes.

"This was fun, we should do it again." Heather smiled.

"Absolutely. Maybe after graduation, when I'm off parole and can beat someone's ass this time..." Hunter chuckled.

"Hunter..." Amy warned.

"What, babe? I meant in self-defense so what happened tonight doesn't happen again. This sucks that I can't even fight back without the risk of prison breathing down my neck..." Hunter cracked his neck a little.

"You sure you're okay from all that, took a couple of hard hits, my friend," Eric asked.

"I'm good, don't worry. Well, best be getting home so I don't get arrested at school for breaking curfew," Hunter sighed heavily closing his eyes. It was silent a moment, "The night I saved Amy from her father-I was out after the midnight to 5 am curfew. Next day in school, judge and two officers showed up to arrest me for breaking curfew and fighting since I beat the hell out of her father. The only reason I didn't get sent to prison was because Amy spoke up about what happened, I originally wasn't going to talk because I didn't think she wanted it getting out what happened," Hunter explained.

"I didn't want it getting out...I also didn't want you going to prison because of me. I only felt safe with you around and holding me-when you...walked away from me for five weeks, nothing was right for me anymore." Amy looked down, Hunter held her hand.

"Well, we don't have to worry about that anymore. You have me and I have you, everything it going to be just fine for both of us now," Hunter smiled, Amy did too. "Thanks for tonight guys, I needed it."

"We know ya did," Timothy said.

"But next time you endanger the woman I love, you're all getting your asses beat by me," Hunter warned as they blinked.

"How did you-" Daniel started.

"Come on guys, you know you can't lie to me. No one can, I always know when something isn't right. We all go drinking, Amy and Roxy show up and just start dancing? The only thing you didn't factor in were all of the scumbags who would make a play for her and I jumped because I love her. Your original plan was for them to walk by the table and ask to join us and hope I was drunk enough to loosen up and talk to her. I'm not stupid," Hunter grinned a bit.

"Son of a bitch, I forgot we've never been able to lie to him. He always knows when we're up to something," Eric mumbled, Hunter only shrugged.

"I won't knock it because I needed the eye opener, and it was a decent plan. But another guy should have been with them-Flynn or something. Two young girls in a bar full of drunks by themselves is asking for trouble. Don't endanger Amy like that again, she's been through enough as have I. Anything happens to her, I'll lose whatever sanity I have left and be beyond even Toothless's help..." Hunter said firmly.

"Yes sir," his five teammates nodded to him, "Sorry,"

"Good. Now let's get home, I'm beat...literally," Hunter sighed. With that, they all loaded to their designated vehicle and headed off. In Glenn's car, Eric was dropped off first and then it was on to Amy's house. Hunter made sure she got inside-he also checked the house to make sure it was clear and then kissed her lightly. "See you tomorrow, Milady. Lock this place up and put the alarm on. If there is a problem, call the police."

"I will. I love you," Amy said.

"I love you more. Night babe," Hunter said as he left the house and got back in Glenn's car to return to his own house. Hunter arrived at 11:35 pm. Went to the bathroom first, drank a water bottle, then climbed into bed to get some sleep. It was a good night, and he only hoped all his days would be just a little better with Amy in his life from now on.


	23. Hungover

**Healing Hearts**

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Pairing;** HunterXAmy(HiccupXAstrid)

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD related-not the movies, shows, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I _may_ or _may not_ use in the story. Everything belongs to it's original artist or creator!

 **23;** Hungover

{Hunter's POV}

Oh, I felt like shit when I woke up this morning. My head was pounding, my stomach was on fire, and I could feel myself about to throw up but I held it back. Maybe I did have way more than I thought I did. Two shots of Fireball Whiskey with the guys, then proceeded to have a beer, soco and coke, a godfather, then a jack and coke to end my night. I didn't even start feeling drunk until I had the godfather. I actually wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing. I knew my limits when it came to drinking, I knew when to stop so I wouldn't hit a point that I couldn't walk, talk, or see properly. I'd worry about it later, right now it was 6:35am and I had school in fifteen minutes! I hurried to the shower and took a seven minute one-thank the Gods for the military training I had in the past to do things quickly. I did throw up in the shower twice and Toothless whimpered worried for me.

"I'm...okay, bud. Can you get my aspirin for me?" I asked him, Toothless opened the cabinet and got them for me as I was stepping out of the shower and wrapping the towel around myself, I opened the bottle and poured two in my palm then got a cup of water and took them before closing the bottle again and putting it away. I slipped on my clothes after drying off, I gave my hair a comb, and of course brushed my teeth. I checked my watch for the time: **6:47 am**. Shit. I cleaned up the bathroom quickly and raced to the door to get my shoes on, I made sure to have my work uniform in my backpack as well all my homework and books. Once that was settled, I put on my leather vest-which was like my leather bike coat only sleeveless since it was summertime. I rushed out of the apartment and locked the door while getting on the bike, starting it up as Toothless jumped on the back and we headed for the school.

(Berk Isle High)

I already knew this was gonna be a long day given the fact I didn't use my hangover cure this morning because I slept through my alarm which had been set for 6am so I would have time to eat a piece of breath, shower, eat another piece of bread, and drink a can of sprite. I literally just woke up half an hour ago, I was late on top of it. That would be fun to explain to the main office that I got drunk with friends I hadn't seen in over a year completely aware I had school in the morning. What was worse: this was exam week for finals. Only three weeks left of school and I would graduate! I'd be off parole, thank the Gods above for that!

I parked the bike, covered it in case of rain and then rushed inside as fast as I could with Toothless right behind. I skidded to the door as someone else was going in the building. I panted hard, Gods, I felt like I was gonna throw up. I actually might too.

"You're late, Mr. Ostberg..." said the woman behind the main office window, her name was Dawn Springer.

"Sorry...I...overslept and my bike had issues..." I groaned a bit hoping to Odin she'd give me a break on it. I was rarely late to school.

"I'll let it slide and give you a late slip this once, don't let it happen again." Dawn told me, I silently thanked the Gods as she handed me a blue slip that said I was excused for being late due to personal issues. I smiled at her as I hurried to my locker to get what I needed for the classes up until gym. On my way to class, I stopped at the bathroom and threw up a few times. Toothless whimpered nuzzling his head against my cheek.

"I'm...fine, Toothless." I said as I forced myself to my feet and went to the sink to splash my face after flushing the toilet, then getting back in the hall to my algebra class. It was already 7:20am, yep. Doing real good today. I reached the class and put my hand on the doorknob then twisted it as I walked in slowly as Mrs. Sevmar glanced my way.

"You're twenty-five minutes later, Hunter. I do hope you have a good reason," she remarked.

"Yeah, my alarm didn't go off and my bike had issues." I stated handing her the late pass then moving on to my see, but not before I went to Amy's and lifted her chin a bit to kiss her lips. A few people gasped in shock, that was right. No one knew we were together yet. I broke the kiss and smiled at her, "Good morning, Milady," I greeted her.

"Morning to you too, babe. Glad you're here, you okay?" Amy asked.

"Perfectly fine," I responded with a wink as I went to take my seat. Class resumed after that, I just wanted to sleep. What sucked more: there was a science and gym final today, and I had work at 3:30 pm until 11:30 pm. Tomorrow was algebra final, work to follow that. Thursday was language arts and history finals, work after school ended that day too. Today was just gonna be a long day-it was going to be a long week. I just hoped I was ready for it.

(Later On)

Managed to make it through science and language arts, now moving to gym, I wasn't so sure anymore. Aspirins were wearings off, stomach was killing me and I had the feeling to throw up but hadn't yet. I didn't want Amy to worry about me. I was in the changing room for the boys, I swear if we had to do something outrageous for the final-I might just flip out. My body couldn't handle a lot today, I'm surprised I was still standing. I pulled on my sneakers and tied them, next was putting on my tank top. I normally didn't wear anything to reveal my arms, back before everyone knew the truth it was because I had my military units tattoed on my arm. One for Alpha Wolf, then my Battalion, Company, and Platoon name too. Since they knew about it, I didn't really care anymore.

"Hunter, you comin'," Flynn called to me.

"Yeah, I'm coming." I sighed as I made my way out with the others guys in the class, getting to the main area, I saw Amy there as I went over to greet her with a smile.

"There you are. Why were you late this morning?" Amy asked me.

"I told ya in algebra. Alarm didn't go off and had bike trouble," I told her softly, she nodded and hugged me with her arms around my stomach as I fought the urge to throw up again.

"You don't look so good," Roxanne mentioned.

"I just didn't sleep well last night," I said.

"So, I know I'm curious...when did you two become a thing?" Vince asked.

"Last night. Realized I'm miserable without her so I asked her out and she said yes." I replied, they didn't need to know about the bar and her being hit on by a bunch of drunkards. I knew Roxy knew about that, it's why I gave her a look that said 'don't say a word'.

"Weren't you worried about your past coming after you and her not being safe?" Travis inquired curiously.

"I still am, but the only way she'll really be safe is by being with me where I can watch her. Now will you mind your own business," I remarked coldly, clearly irritated. Mr. Wood came in and began to explain the final today, and wouldn't ya know...it was something I was going to hate doing. An obstacle course set up on the soccer field. It was used by the JROTC program after school hours and went until 5 pm. Mr. Wood called it the _Basic_ final. Derived from basic training in the military, boy if he only knew how hard those nine weeks were he wouldn't be making it into a fucking game. My body wasn't up for something like this.

"Now class," Mr. Wood began as we were making our way outside to the field, "The object of this final today is to complete the course in the least amount of time. Another thing, I will grade is for you to act as a team for some of the obstacles. Consider...like basic training. Some are lone objects, some are team. I'll leave it to you to figure out. You have all of class to get from the starting point here...to the end which is also all the way here. I'll mark each of your individual times for who gets past this line and then I'll do a class average and divide it by the number of students in here to give extra points. Are you ready?" Mr. Wood asked.

"Yes sir," the class replied. I looked at the obstacle course, just like one in basic only smaller but still had the same things. There was the rope wall to climb up, a tower at the end to get to the top of and propell down to the ground, there were tubes to crawl through, balance beams, walls to get over, monkey bars, a rope to climb up, even a small mud puddle that we'd have to use the ropes to get across without falling in, things to get on the ground and crawl under. This was just going to be so much fun. I saw Amy looking nervous and I kissed her cheek.

"Don't panic. I know it looks terrifying, but it's real easy." I assured her, she smiled at me nodded.

"On your marks, get set...GO" Mr. Wood blew the whistle. I darted forward towards the rope wall, made a jump and grabbed on to start climbing up it. Once I got to the top, I checked the distance down-not far at all, so I let go of the rope and jumped down landing in a crouch. Next was running through the tires laid out on the ground, following that was the first team exercise, a large wall that you couldn't climb up without help.

"Shit, how do we do that one?..." Sonny panted.

"As a team. Get against the wall like this, help the others over so they can sit on top of it and pull the rest up and over. I'll show you, get me up there." I explained.

"How do we know you won't just leave us hanging there?!" Randy said.

"Because that's not how a team works. You can trust me," I said, they looked at one another and nodded. "Get against the wall like this in a sitting position off the ground with your backs against wood. Cup your hands together and push me up there," they did so as I got on the top and sat there with a leg on each side. "Sonny, get up here and sit like I am." they helped Sonny get up there and he sat the same as I. "Start bringing them up and over!" I called down, "Girls first!" I added. It took about ten minutes but everyone was over, including Randy and Vince and we headed for the rest of the course.

The next thing to do was get on the ground and crawl under without touching the ropes above us, this was easy for me to do. After that it was tubes, then a wooden tent like structure to climb up and jump to the monkey bars. Also easy for me to do. Only thing that made it hard was the fact I wanted to throw up from all the movement. When that was done, it came to the rope we had to climb up, I jumped on it and lockd my legs so I wouldn't slip down-I reached the top and rang the bell up there then got myself down on the ground. I looked back, the others were way behing still trying to navigate the crawling under ropes.

"Get low to the ground and use your elbows and knees to make it under," I called to them.

"Hey, not all of us are like you soldier boy!" Travis remarked as I rolled my eyes and went back to them.

"Like this dumbass," I got down again and showed them how to do it, then quickly finished the other obstacles from before a second time. I did the balance beam post slowly and then reached the spot where I'd have to hold onto the rope and get myself over the mud puddle. I knew the rest wouldn't have such an easy time, when this was over...it was the tower. Another team exercise to complete before propelling down-also required at least two people to do. I decided to wait for the others to show them.

"Oh fuck that!" Randy said.

"Hush, it's simple. Get on like this and lock your legs around it, pull yourself along the line and get to the other side. Do not put more than three people on the rope at one time," I stated getting on the rop and showing them how it was down. When I finished, I waited for the rest to get across and it was hilarious to see Travis and Sonny both fall in the mud. I withheld my laughter as they climbed out and tried to get it off of them. "This is the hardest, because you always need someone above you to help you. It's a lot like the wall we did," I explained as I climbed up to the first level. "Put your foot on that wooden piece and give a slight kick off it and I will pull you up," I instructed.

"If you always need someone above you then how did you do it?!" Vince remarked.

"As Travis put it, I'm the soldier. I know how to pull up my own weight, if you couldn't handle pullups at the start of the year then you can't do this without help. You need to trust me, dammit!" I growled. They looked at me worried and Amy pushed ahead of them as she put her foot in the spot and gave a push off and I put my hand out to her as she grabbed hold and I pulled her up. Roxanne was next, followed by three other girls. Finally the boys began to do the same, "Finish helping them, I'll go next level up. There's four of them and them a propell down," I reminded. I pulled myself up to the next level and it began again and again until everyone was on the top level and I was looking at the propell ropes up there with the harnesses.

"There's three ropes so three people have to stay at the top to help the others down, right?" Amy asked me.

"You got it. Send the girls down first, I'll show you how to set up the harnesses and taken them off," I stated and began showing them. This probably took the longest to do as I was one of the people staying at the top until the end. Vince and Randy being second strongest did the same. We got everyone down in fifteen minutes except ourselves. "See these hooks, you're gonna tie your line there and propell down carefully." I told them, they nodded and did as I showed them when it came to tying the knot off. "Don't leave yourself a lot of slack," I warned as I got on the wall and started going down. The others did too and we reached the bottom in a minute or two. I untied myself and saw one more obstacle: another pit to get across with only to ropes to swing from.

"That's just impossible!" Sonny groaned.

"It's actually pretty easy. Grab one rope, swing, grab the other, let go when you're on the other side..." I rolled my eyes.

"You can't even reach first rope!" Flynn whimpered slightly.

"Ugh..." I sighed, he was half right. There wasn't enough room to make a running start type jump. I glanced from the rope to the wall we'd propelled from and I got an idea. I grabbed the rope in the middle I had come down on since it was against the wall and started using it to climb up a bit high, staying in a side crouch and looked to the other rope.

"Hunter...I don't like what you're doing..." Amy said with worry.

"I got this," I said with a glance to my fake leg, _'I hope...'_ I thought as I took a deep breath and launched forward with a strong push from my legs and went over their heads and grabbed the first rope tightly and swang back and forth a few times before making a grab for the second rope and swinging it harder, once in the right spot I let go and rolled to a land on the other side of the pit. "See, a piece of cake."

"We all can't do that!" Randy stated.

"Stop being a baby. Man the hell up and do it or you're going to fail. And don't even think about making the my military skills comment! It's not that hard. Launch, grab, swing, grab, let go and roll." I stated again. None of them moved, clearly they were scared. I could understand it, it was scary when it's something you'd never done before. I saw the second rope still swinging as I grabbed it and swang back over to the holding the first one. "Alright, grab it and go. We're wasting time here," I sighed as people started swing across and I'd yell when to grab the second one and when to let go to land safely. When it came to Amy, she was terrified.

"I-I can't...Hunter..." she said holding on to me.

"Then we'll do it together. Get on my back," I told her as she nodded and did so. I held the rope tightly as she clung to me and we swung there a few times before I grabbed the second one and we swung there next. I couldn't just tuck and roll like before, she'd get hurt. "Listen to me. I'm gonna jump first, hold this rope and when I hit the ground I'm gonna have you jump to me." she nodded and got off my back slowly and gripped the rope tightly. I was slightly below her and when I saw my position, I let go and rolled then let go. "Alright, shimmy down the rope a little, babe..." Amy did so, "When I say 'now', I want you to let go. I promise I'll catch you."

"O-Okay..." Amy replied shakily. I watched her positioning and when I saw it, I looked at her.

"NOW!" I told her, Amy closed her eyes tightly and let go. I got right under her and caught her-then stumbled back and fell on my back with a groan.

"Oh, Gods...are you okay?!" she exclaimed quickly.

"Yeah...just fine. So...I was...curious, babe. Let's go on a date on Saturday night. I don't have work," I smiled at her after getting up and pulling her with me.

"I'd really like that, Hunter. Sure, let's go on a date." Amy replied as I held her hand and then us as a class all ran back to Mr. Wood's position panting hard.

"Well done all of you! Especially you, Mr. Ostberg. There were two times you went back for the rest of the class to help them, and you took charge to the team areas. You all pass, and final scores will be up by Friday. Take the rest of class to get some water and wind down." Mr. Wood said. I gave a nod as I walked with Amy and Toothless back to the gymnasium to get some water and just relax. I couldn't believe I just did a mini military obstacle course while hungover! I was better than I thought I was. Well, I thought that until I reached the locker room to use the bathroom and ended up throwing up three times. After all that, I sat on the bleachers with my girlfriend. Amy and I started talking about what to do for our first date four days! I couldn't wait, and by her smile alone I could tell she couldn't wait either. Saturday was going to be fun for sure.


	24. Don't Have A Problem

**Healing Hearts**

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Pairing;** HunterXAmy(HiccupXAstrid)

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD related-not the movies, shows, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I _may_ or _may not_ use in the story. Everything belongs to it's original artist or creator!

 **24;** Don't Have A Problem

{Amy's POV}

Best thing about Tuesday after the gym final was that Hunter asked me on a real date! Just us on Saturday night since he didn't have to work that day. After we finished our final, Hunter and I sat around talking about it what we were going to do. We decided on going to a movie, then maybe the small amusement park on the pier, finally dinner for two at a little restaurant. It was going to be perfect and I couldn't wait! Hunter was amazing, I was so happy to be his girlfriend. I finally felt normal again, I hoped it stayed that way. The days continued to pass leading to Friday, the day we'd get our finals grades! From today there were only two weeks left of senior year. The last week was called spirit week, a week where we got to do a bunch of random but fun things-nothing illegal though.

Finally, it was Friday though! We got our finals grades today, then one week more until final grades for the year closed since we still had some outstanding projects or homework due by the end of next week. I couldn't wait, and more so...Hunter's and mine's first date was tomorrow! More exciting, I really couldn't wait for that.

But something was off about today, Hunter was really off and I couldn't figure out what was causing. Still looked like him, talked like him, even walked like him-but he was...dead to the world so to speak. He kept zoning out, not following conversation, looked tired, and sick at that. He admitted to drinking the night before, but it was study hall now and I didn't think he would still be hungover. Maybe he just had a long night at work, I know he didn't answer a lot of my texts last night except the ones to tell me he was busy and sorry he couldn't reply. He let me know when he was home, but after that I didn't hear from him again. I was worried about him but he kept saying he was just fine and hadn't slept well. I glanced over now and saw him with his head on his arms and appeared to be fast asleep. Toothless was asleep by his feet, but nothing unusal there.

"Hey, Amy," Roxanne tapped her shoulder a bit.

"Yeah?" Amy replied.

"Is Hunter okay?" Flynn asked now, "Seems real off today," he added.

"He said he's okay, doesn't look like it, though," I answered. Maybe a visit from his friends would cheer him up, we had study hall now, and lunch afterward. Perhaps his military friends could come by and meet them outside for lunch. I took out my phone and sent a text message to Heather saying: _You think you, Cass, and the guys can stop by the school for lunch hour? -Amy_. About ten minutes later, there was a response.

 _ **Sure can, can we bring Belle? -Heather**_

 _Absolutely, might cheer Hunter up actually -Amy_

 _ **Cheer him up? What's wrong with him? -Heather**_

 _Don't know. He's been out of it all day, like, can't follow convos and zoning off. Right now, I actually think he's asleep. He looks like hell, I'm worried. -Amy_

 _ **We'll stop by round 12 pm, he'll cheer up. Don't worry, Amy. See you soon! -Heather**_

I put my phone away and looked back to Hunter with a sigh. I'd let him be for now, clearly he was tired and needed the sleep. I went back to reading my book until the end of class. When the bell rang, Hunter lifted his head slow with a groan and rubbed his eyes.

"Shit, I actually fell asleep?" Hunter mumbled.

"Yeah, you've been out almost all study hall," I told him gently while getting up, he smiled and took my hand as we walked out of class with Toothless following. Reaching the doors to lead outside, we noticed it was down pouring with rain, thunder, and lightning.

"Well, there goes eating outside for lunch. Thank God I covered the bike earlier...I still gotta take Toothless out, though. Head into lunch, I'll meet you there in a few minutes." Hunter said kissing my cheek and releasing my hand to take Toothless out. I reached the cafeteria and sat down with Roxanne and Flynn to wait for him. Hopefully, his friends would be here in a few minutes and Hunter could be surprised. Ten minutes passed as I looked towards the door and saw Hunter's and mine's friends.

"Glad you could come. Hunter is outside with Toothless should be in soon," I explained as they sat down at the table and we waited for Hunter.

{Normal POV}

Hunter finally came in with Toothless and noticed them, he smiled right away, "Hey gang, what brings you by?" Hunter asked gently.

"Wanted to visit ya. It's been a few days. How are you?" Cassandra replied.

"Living." Hunter shrugged, he saw Belle being shy and keeping her eyes closed. Hunter chuckled as he got closer and poked her sides a little as she wriggled and tried to hide the smile on her face. "Hello?...Anyone there? I'm looking for a cute little girl who needs to give her uncle a hug. No one home?" Hunter tickled her a bit as she finally giggled and pulled off Daniel's shoulder and jumped into Hunter's arms as he laughed. "There's my girl,"

"Unka Hiccup!" Belle cheered as Hunter span her around once and tossed her slightly in the air. Amy smiled, there's the Hunter she knew. Seeing them did make him feel better from whatever was bothering him. "I've missed you!"

"I missed you too princess. Being good for Daddy and Auntie Heather?" Hunter asked as Belle nodded to him. "You guys staying to eat?"

"Yep, brought our MRE's because it was easier. Want one?" Eric asked him with a smile.

"I would rather be shot in the shoulder again then eat that crap, thank you very much." Hunter retorted as his friends laughed at him.

"Alright, so what gives, Hunter. You look terrible," Daniel asked.

"Huh, I'm fine. I just don't sleep that good," Hunter replied.

"Stop drinking so much," Eric sighed.

"Not cuz of drinking, Eric. Too much going on up here," Hunter pointed to his head. "Flashbacks, memories, nightmares...Stuff like that. My mind just doesn't rest, you know?"

"They've got meds for that," Cassandra reminded.

"I can't take them, I've tried." Hunter told them as the arched their brows at him and he sighed, "They were...making me have suicidal thoughts, out of control mood swings, agitation, irritation. Meds didn't really work for me, it's...why I drink a little every night. Winds me down, keeps me calm, helps me sleep. Problem is due to school and work, I don't start drinking until midnight, fall asleep around 1am then wake up at 6am and start it all over again."

"You...didn't hurt yourself with the suicidal thoughts, did you, Hunter?" Timothy asked as Hunter cast his gaze down a bit. "Hunter, what did you do?"

"I just...cut a few times and I didn't even realize I did it until Toothless woke up smelling the blood and took the knife away from me, then he got my mom and she watched me the rest of that night and a few others and realized it was the meds increasing the thoughts. She figured it out by not letting me take them for two days and seeing my mood was better. Toothless started waking me up nightmares, snapping me out of flashbacks. Mom noticed that, talked to the doctor and that's when Toothless was trained as my service animal even though he didn't need much training. His natural instinct seems to be protecting me from things and myself sometimes," Hunter explained closing his eyes while lifting his sleeve slightly showing the old scars.

"You don't have the suicidal thoughts anymore, though, right?" Amy asked.

"No, not anymore." Hunter smiled watching Belle play with Toothless on the ground, at some point, Toothless let her on his back and walked around slowly which made her giggle happily.

"Good. Come sit down and eat with us," Heather smiled at him, Hunter took a step towards the table then just stopped closing his eyes. "Hunter, are you okay?" he never answered her as he panted a bit putting his hand to his head and wincing slightly.

"Hunter?" Eric asked, again, there was no answer. Hunter tried to take a step, but he stumbled a bit as if he was losing his balance. "Daniel, get Belle off Toothless...something is wrong," Eric commanded, Daniel got up and got Belle quickly and placed her with Heather while he and Eric moved closer to Hunter since he didn't look so good right now.

"Toothless, Hunter needs help..." Amy said, Toothless moved beside his friend and stayed behind him so he wouldn't fall. Toothless whimpered at him and nudged him. Hunter's hands fell from his head as he looked around, blinking to try and focus. A hand went to his mouth as he tried to keep from throwing up, he was panting head, he cringed bringing a hand to his chest and hitting his knees.

"Too-Tooth...less...help," Hunter managed before he blacked out completely and started to fall, Daniel and Eric caught him so he wouldn't slam to the ground.

"Oh, Gods! Hunter! Hunter, please wake up." Amy panicked. Cassandra got out of her seat and knelt beside Hunter's form which was down on the ground now, she checked for his breathing and pulse.

"Well, Cass?" Eric asked.

"I-I don't know. I don't see anything physical that would cause this. The only thing that seems off is the elevated heart rate maybe his blood pressure. He was gripping his chest and seemed to be having trouble catching his breath, he needs a hospital and now before this gets worse." Cassandra informed. Timothy nodded as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed 9-1-1 without hesitation.

"Yeah, a good friend of mine just blacked out at Berk Isle High School. Male, eighteen years old, 5'8'', 155lbs. Auburn hair, green eyes. Breathing is slow, heart rate and pulse elevated. Unresponsive to light, sound, and touch." Timothy said quickly. "I'm Timothy Metz, Corporal in the Archipelago Islands Military. My friend is Second Lieutenant Hunter Haddock-Ostberg, he just blacked out after panting and gripping his chest. We need a bus here now before he goes from stable to worse," he added. "Yeah, I'll stay on the line until it gets here..."

"Should I call his Mom?" Amy asked.

"Yes, she can meet us at the hospital." Heather nodded. Amy nodded and called Vivian quickly and explained what happened, with all that going on, Stewart had come in with all the commotion and saw Hunter blacked out on the floor.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Haddock...you know you can't be near him. We've got it under control," Eric told him.

"Cass, the dispatcher says if he's having trouble breathing put him in the recovery position and try to keep him warm," Timothy informed. Cassandra checked him again to find the breathing lessening.

"Help me turn him," Cassandra said, Daniel went over as they put him on his side and Eric took his ACU coat off and laid it over Hunter carefully. Amy was crying, being comforted by Roxy and Flynn. Mr. Bludvist had come in, being informed by walkie-talkie about a student passing out in the cafeteria.

"What happened to him?" Mr. Bludvist asked.

"We don't know, sir. Hunter was fine, then in a matter of a minute or two-he got worse. I've got an ambulance coming since he's unresponsive to everything we tried. Cass and Heather both have medical training, but it's mainly for on the battle field or a physical injury. We don't know what caused this." Timothy stated.

"All we do know is that he's getting worse by the second," Daniel added. After another five minutes, sirens were heard and paramedics were rushing in with one of the gurneys. They did all the same things to check over Hunter-nothing had changed as they were lifting him on it to take him out.

"Anyone riding with to inform us about him?" asked a paramedic.

"I will, I was his battle buddy in the military. Toothless has to come too, he's Hunter's service dog." Eric offered, the paramedic nodded as they headed out. Amy signed herself out and headed with Heather, Cassandra, Belle-in Daniel's arms, and Timothy. After five minutes they were all following in two vehicles and Timothy on Hunter's bike towards the hospital.

(Hospital-An Hour Later)

A doctor exited the emergency room doors and sighed heavily as Vivian rushed to her feet, Amy right beside her. "Here for Hunter, yes?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, I'm his mother. This is his girlfriend, and the rest are very close friends..." Vivian explained. "Is...my son alright?"

"Yes, or he will be when he wakes up. He didn't need surgery or anything, I'm afraid it's just a simple case of over exhaustion." the doctor smiled a bit.

"It can't just be that...he was...holding his chest and about to throw up. He was in pain..." Eric said.

"You mentioned he doesn't sleep well?" the doctor looked to Eric now as he nodded.

"That's what he told us earlier, that he has trouble sleeping at night," Eric replied.

"You also said he has school from 7-3, work from 3:30-11:30, then home and unable to sleep but gets up for 6am to start the same thing over again. It's a repetative schedule of barely anytime to rest. In school, one remains awake to learn and at his job he's on his feet the whole time and doing whatever the job entails. You mentioned he works six days a week, plus school five days a week along with those six of work. He doesn't get time to sit down and relax, in this case sleep. His mind is awake but his body is exhausted. The two need to catch up and be in sync, that is what caused the black out. The pain was due to stress, likely the lack of sleep can be attributed to that as well." the doctor informed.

"So, he just needs to take it easy for a while?" Amy asked.

"Yes. When I discharge him after he wakes up, I'll give him a note for work that he needs to have at least two days off a week. I'll discuss with him something to do about the sleeping, I've read his records about not taking meds anymore due to the effects they had on him." the doctor smiled.

"Can we see him?" Vivian asked, the doctor nodded and scanned his badge to let them in and to Hunter's room. They saw him lying there with an IV in his right arm, and then a breathing mask over his face. "What's...the IV and mask for?"

"Little bit of fluids because he showed signs of dehydration, and the paramedic mentioned him having some breathing trouble. We just though it would help him rest easier, we'll be in to check on him and I'll send him home after he wakes up and we talk." the doctor said and then left the room to let them sit with Hunter.

"I knew he was working too much, he's always so tired after work..." Amy sighed some.

"He'll be okay dear, least we know he's over working and can make sure it doesn't happen again." Vivian smiled a bit. They all sat around while Hunter slept or...was still unconscious. The doctor never said if he woke up and was sleeping or still blacked out from before. They just hoped he woke up soon and felt better. Vivian called the gas station to let Andy know what happened and that he wasn't coming in the rest of the weekend so he could get the rest he needed. Andy didn't have a problem with it all and actually felt bad too, he said he would stop by after his shift to see Hunter-to just let him know if they were at the hospital or back home.

(5 pm)

Four hours later, Hunter started to show signs of waking up by groaning and turning his side to side. This got the others attention quickly, but they didn't crowd him. Hunter slowly began to open his eyes and looked around, trying to focus on the faces in the room. He could make out his Mom, Amy, Toothless, and his friends. Hunter raised a hand to his head and closed his eyes again.

"Easy, son..." Vivian told him. Hunter put his hands on the bed and sat himself up slightly while reaching for the mask and taking it off. What the hell had happened to him? He felt like he had a hangover honestly and knew he hadn't been drinking since 12:30 am. What time was it now? "How do you feel?"

"Well, it's better than waking up after being shot overseas...What time is it?" Hunter asked.

"5 pm, dude. You blacked out at school around 12:15 pm...we called you an ambulance because you were having chest pains and trouble breathing," Daniel sighed.

"Doctor said you've been over working yourself," Heather frowned.

"Yeah, that sounds like me alright..." Hunter laughed a bit. The doctor came in now holding the clipboard.

"Nice to see you awake, Hunter. Gave your friends a bit of a scare a few hours ago. I hear you can't sleep at night and have been running yourself ragged. I'm hoping to help you with that. Mind if I talk to you about it?" the doctor asked gently but Hunter saw a look in his eyes that clearly said: _We need to talk, alone_. Hunter nodded to him.

"Can you guys...give us a few minutes?" Hunter asked, the others nodded and left the room hesitantly almost. Why would the doctor need to talk to Hunter alone when they all knew the problem already? When the door was shut tightly, Hunter sighed. "Alright, what's going on."

"You didn't black out from exhaustion, not it alone at least. All your symptoms were to alcohol poisoning, Hunter. We ran X-Rays, tests, and more while you were out." the doctor sighed now, "I did not tell your family or friends about this because I had a feeling you wouldn't want them to know and it's why I wanted to speak to you alone. Hunter...if you don't stop going the way that you are...you're going to kill yourself." the doctor said firmly.

Hunter eyed him a moment, seeing the seriousness in his eyes. Hunter's drinking...hadn't gotten that bad had it? "How bad is the shape of my body?"

"Not good. I'll be honest, Hunter. You fall in the category of a dependant alcoholic-because you use it to help you sleep or when you get stressed out. I also know about your history with the drugs, and you continue to smoke cigarettes. All of it...has played a very big role in your lifespan, son. You've...developed high blood pressure which can lead to strokes and heart attacks. Your immune system is about shot, and you're putting yourself closer and closer to the risk of liver and lung cancer. A boy your age should have the lifespan of at least ninety, and yours right now has you going in your late thirties to early forties." the doctor tells him.

Hunter's eyes widened a bit. Was it that bad? And not just from the drinking, the smoking he still does, plus the effects of the drugs he did back then had shortened his lifespan. "So you're telling me right now that I have about twenty years to live?"

"Yes, you do if you keep going the way you do. But, there is still time to change it, Hunter. If you...quit smoking and drinking, you can give your body time to recover, to heal and regain some years back. It's hard to say right now and I do not advise you to quit cold turkey either. I cannot force you to do anything, and I don't suggest you try and do this alone." the doctor told him.

"What...should I do then?" Hunter asked looking with softer eyes.

"My professional advice is for you to slowly remove drinking and smoking from your life, and you do it with the support of your friends and family. Even take it a step further by joining Alcoholics Anonymous. Or we have medications that could help you detox slowly so you don't have to go through the withdrawal symptoms. I'd like to help, I run a support group for addicts. Here's where it's held if you're interested. We meet two times a week for an hour, I really think it would help you. You're a young man, you've much more life to live so take the chance to save it." the doctor informed. Hunter looked down now, "Take some time to consider your options, and contact me if you want to talk more. Like I said, do not...quit cold turkey from either. If you need to drink to control yourself, have a light beer-it will be enough to keep the withdrawl down while you slowly ween it from your life,"

"Thanks, am I...clear to leave?" Hunter asked quietly.

"Yes, I have your discharge paperwork right here. Just sign the bottom and my card is with it," the doctor told him. Hunter signed as the doctor unhooked the IV line and turned off the oxygen, he helped Hunter up and walked to the door. When it opened Hunter saw his friends, girlfriend, and mother waiting there worried for him. The doctor shook Hunter's hand with a smile. "Now remember to take it easy for a few days, and there's a note for your boss. Have a good night, Hunter and remember what I said."

"I understand. Thanks, doc," Hunter nodded to him as the doctor walked away leaving Hunter with the others.

"All discharged already?" Vivian asked.

"Are you alright? How did the talk with the doctor go?" Eric asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about. I just wanna go home, I'm tired and feel like sleeping in my bed...Come on Toothless," Hunter motioned for him to follow as he walked away slowly. Vivian went to drive Hunter home, Eric took the bike there too then was picked up by Heather and Daniel. Timothy took Amy and Eric to their homes. When Hunter got home and just locked himself in his room saying he was going to sleep and not hungry. _'So I'm a dependant alcoholic am I? Pfft! No, I'm not. I can stop anytime I want too,'_ he thought before grabbing a beer from his mini fridge and cracking the top off and taking a long sip. He'd finish this and go to sleep for the night. He didn't have a problem, the doctor didn't know what he was talking about. Hunter was fine, he knew he was. _'I'm perfectly fine. I don't have a problem,'_ he muttered in his thoughts while finishing the beer, tossing the bottle and lying down on his bed. Sleep took him not more than ten minutes later.


	25. Date Day

**Healing Hearts**

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Pairing;** HunterXAmy(HiccupXAstrid)

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD related-not the movies, shows, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I _may_ or _may not_ use in the story. Everything belongs to its original artist or creator!

 **25;** Date Day

{Amy's POV}

Something wasn't right and I could feel it. Ever since Hunter was discharged from the hospital last night, he had been unusually quiet. I mean, I figured that given he passed out from over exhaustion, but still something else wrong. Hunter was very adamant about just going home and going to sleep. He hadn't even given me a kiss or hug when he left the hospital and I didn't get a reply to my text when I told him I hoped he was alright. I messaged his mother and she said that Hunter skipped dinner and went right back to sleep. I decided to let it be since I knew he was tired and needed to rest, plus we were having out first date today! It was Saturday and I couldn't wait to spend the afternoon with him; he was coming to pick me up at 3 pm and we were going to a 1:30 pm movie and then on to the pier fair, finally we'd end the night by going to dinner together, I couldn't wait. It was going to be perfect.

This morning I woke up around 7am, took a shower, brushed my teeth, shaved, got dressed, and plopped down on the couch to relax and dry my hair. I was deciding what to do with it today: braid, leave it down, pony-tail? I just didn't know. I always did a braid, but today I felt like doing something different. I settled on brushing it out and putting it in a high pony-tail. I could always braid it later if I felt like it. Today, I chose to wear my light brown sandals, shorts, and light blue tank top. The time was only 8:15 am when I finished getting ready. I forgot it was still so early, Hunter wasn't even awake yet. At least that's what I assumed because he wasn't answering me. I decided to go make myself some breakfast, maybe then I would clean up the house a bit-that would kill some time for sure.

{Hunter's POV}

I woke up at 9am, incredibly rare for me to do unless I was sick. I looked over and saw Toothless lying on his bed and pretty calm so my Mom must have taken him out for me this morning when I didn't get up at usual time. Maybe I really had overworked myself, I was known for doing it back in the military and my friends could tell me that a thousand times over I was overworking myself and they'd eventually get Axel or Sam to force me to take a few days rest so I didn't black out on them. I saw that Amy texted me, I didn't reply right away though. I had a massive headache and felt sick to my stomach. First thing I did was go to the bathroom and throw up, that seemed to help a little. After using the bathroom, I took a hot shower and just stood in there for ten minutes letting the water run over me.

When the shower was over after twenty minutes: I shaved, got dressed, and sat on my bed looking over the discharge paperwork from last night. It said all the usual things, including that the doctor listed my diagnosis as alcohol poisoning. I couldn't get his words out of my head about being called a severe dependant alcoholic and if I didn't stop, I was going to die before I hit forty. He also suggested I stop smoking too-I probably should at least stop the smoking. I wasn't an alcoholic dependant, I didn't need alcohol; I just enjoyed drinking it. No way I was a dependant of it. I mean, if that were true then I'd need alcohol to get through the school day, and work. I could wake up from a night of drinking and still do both without a problem or needing to drink.

No. I was fine. I probably just drank a little too much on Thursday night, rather early morning and I know I didn't use the hangover cure I had-plus I had work on top of it. It had been a long, hard week since Monday when I went drinking with the guys and all that stuff happened with Amy, those perverts, my ex. No. I was good, I only drank to relax a little at night. I didn't need it to control me. I could make it a full day without drinking and be perfectly fine. Today would be that day, it was Saturday: mine and Amy's first date. I wouldn't drink today, it was all about me and her enjoying our relationship that we went through hell in order to start dating in the first place. I made myself some breakfast and relaxed, I'd be picking Amy up on the bike around 1 pm so we could hit the movies, then do the other fun things we planned for today back at the start of the week.

(1 pm)

{Normal POV}

At 12:50 pm, Hunter got on his shoes, leather vest, then locked up the apartment and got on his motorcycle. Toothless hopped on back and they were headed to Amy's house to pick her up. When they got there, Hunter had Toothless stay on the bike as he went to her door and of course she had heard the bike coming so she met him outside with a hug and kiss.

"Hello, Milady," Hunter smiled

"Hey, babe," Amy replied after the hug and kiss.

"Ready for a fun afternoon?" Hunter inquired.

"Been ready all week! How are you feeling today?" Amy asked as they walked over to the bike and Hunter helped her on it and then paused before he got himself on remembering what he had gotten for her.

"Much better today than yesterday, that's for sure. I have something for you," Hunter said as he went into the left side storage container and pulled out a box.

"You didn't have to get me anything, it's only a first date silly," Amy giggled some.

"I think you'll like this one since you're always with me," Hunter handed her the box as she took off the tape and opened the flaps to the box. Amy gasped seeing what was inside, she pulled it out and looked at it. "I figured you should have your own set when we ride,"

Sitting in her hands was a black helmet with neon purple streaks on it like Hunter's did. It was almost the same helmet only Amy's had purple streaks over the neon blue. Also, there was a leather coat, and vest sitting at the bottom of the box. "Oh, Hunter...it's beautiful..." Amy said in shock.

"I'm glad you like it. The helmet is a little smaller than mine so it should fit you better and I hope I got your size right for the coat. It's got the Icelandic flag patch, also the crest for the Archipelago. Oh! And it's embroidered with your name on the back, well, the name Sky Eyes since...that's what I call you. The helmet has your name embroidered on the inside in the back. Vest has the name Sky Eyes too, same patches as the coat." Hunter explained.

"Hunter, I love it. Thank you!" she kissed his cheek happily, "Let put the coat in the house first, it's too hot to wear it right now." Amy added as she rushed back to the house and hung the leather jacket in the closet and then came right back out. Hunter helped her get the vest on and then the helmet. He made sure to adjust the strap for her so it would fit properly.

"How does it feel?" Hunter asked.

"Comfortable and I don't feel like a bobblehead anymore," Amy smiled wide as Hunter got his helmet on and snapped the strap in place.

"These also have radios in them. The microphone is right in front of your mouth, their linked to the bike. It's so we can talk while driving and not have to yell over the sound of it," Hunter explained. Amy nodded as Hunter got on the bike and started it up, Amy locked her arms around his waist and smiled wide. She couldn't believe Hunter got her a helmet, vest, and coat like his. It was now she took notice of what was on the back of his vest, the name: **Sharp Eyes**. The nickname his friends gave him back in the military because of his perfect vision. Hunter gave the engine rev and walked it out of the driveway before releasing the break and then they headed down the road towards the movie thearter.

(Movie Theater)

"So, you never told me what we were going to see?" Amy asked when he parked the bike in it's spot on the rack and shut it off and pulled the chain lock from the side pouch.

"Not telling you, just gonna surprise you. I'm only going to say that you'll love it," Hunter chuckled a bit after locking the bike up and they set their helmets in the side compartments, locked those up before going inside the theater. Hunter had already gotten the tickets to it, it started in ten minutes. They got a medium bag of popcorn to share, and then two small sodas before getting into the theater and getting two seats. The lights dimmed as it began, Hunter grinned when he saw Amy's face light up at the move they were watching: Beauty and the Beast, live action over animated. Hunter remembered from their conversations how much she wanted to see it but couldn't when it came out because her dad wouldn't let her.

"You're the best!" Amy exclaimed quietly as they shared a kiss and then sat back to enjoy the film.

(Hour & A Half Later)

The two strolled out of the thearter still talking about how good it had been. Hunter knew Amy's favorite movie was Beauty and the Beast, that's why he took her to see the newest one that came out. He'd admit that it was really good himself, showed the truth of looking inside to see a who a person really was rather than the outside. A story of falling in love, sacrafice, jealousy. It was interesting and he enjoyed it, more so that Amy had a good time. It was now 3 pm and they'd be heading to the pier to enjoy some of the weekend fair. Hunter unlocked the bike as they got on their helmets and headed off, the drive wasn't far. Ten minutes at best before they arrived and Hunter parked again, but then he noticed the sign that said it wasn't opening until 4 pm.

"That sucks, what do we do for an hour?" Amy asked.

"Good question. Hm..." Hunter began to think. "Well, if you don't mind that is...there is one place I'd like to go," he said slowly.

"Where's that, babe," Amy asked as Hunter got back on the bike and clipped his helmet into place.

"The cemetery," Hunter told her quietly.

"Who is...buried here that you know?" Amy asked getting behind him on the bike, then Toothless.

"Chloe is. She was originally from Berk, home schooled until her father forced her into the military. She'd be eighteen today," Hunter looked down a bit, Amy put her hand on his shoulder comfortingly. She knew how much it still hurt him, it would hurt anyone.

"I don't mind, Hunter," Amy said softly, Hunter started the bike and they were gone.

(Berkian Souls Cemetary)

The drive had been quiet, but upon arriving at the headstone, Amy noticed her boyfriend's quietness. It was a little awkward to be with your new girlfriend while visiting the old one who was dead but still. Amy didn't mind, Hunter had a hard week and maybe this would make him feel better to get it out of his system to see her.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Amy asked.

"It's...up to you," Hunter sighed taking his helmet off and setting it on the seat as he walked towards the headstone. Amy took her helmet off and walked behind him and Toothless, his wolf dog began to whine a bit and lie down before the stone. Hunter reached over and rubbed his head after kneeling down, "I know bud, you miss her. I do too," It was hard for Amy to watch. Hunter had walked in to Chloe's house and found her hanging, something she did to herself because of PTSD from the tour they had served. Amy looked at the headstone to see the information: **Chloe Marsden**. **Born: June 5, 2000. Died: November 14, 2015. Loving Daughter & Girlfriend. AIM-Sergeant First Class.**

Amy smiled a bit and looked at the stone, there were picture on it in cases to protect from the weather. There was one of Chloe and Alpha Wolf, her and her Mom it appeared, then one of Hunter and her together sharing a kiss. Both of them were in uniform and the background appeared to be Iraq where they had been deployed. Hunter looked so happy there, and to be with her. It made Amy wonder if Hunter loved her the same, she knew she'd never take Chloe's place and clearly Hunter knew that too, but still cared about her.

Amy heard doors shutting as she looked back to see Timothy, Daniel, Eric, Heather, and Cassandra there. Amy gave a soft smile to them as they walked over to see Hunter just standing there with his hands in his pockets and staring at the headstone. "How's he doing?" Eric asked.

"Hasn't said a work except about missing her," Amy replied lightly.

"Give him some time. Chloe is more than just an ex, Amy. Chloe was Hunter's first for everything, and she'll always have a special place in his heart no matter how much time passes." Daniel said lightly.

"First for everything?" Amy questioned.

"First crush, girlfriend, kiss..." Cassandra trailed off.

"First intimate partner too. Hunter and Chloe made love right on the first leave we had from Iraq, it was only a week we were home after they'd been dating two months," Timothy said sadly with a sigh.

"You don't sound happy that he did such a thing," Amy pointed out.

"You don't know what happened, do you?" Heather looked at her. Amy shook her head, there was something that Hunter hadn't told her. "One of the reasons her death hit him so hard was because..." she stopped seeing Hunter sigh and stare at the sky.

"Because she was pregnant with my child," Hunter finally said as Amy gasped and tears began to form in her eyes. Chloe had been...pregnant with Hunter's child? "It turned up in the autopsy report when they were making sure there was no foul play or drugs involved," he added quietly. "When it got announced when we were going home; Chloe and I broke a major rule of no intimacy on base. We snuck off into one of the supply tents and made love for two hours before sneaking back into our barracks undetected. It makes sense now why she said she was sick that day. Chloe was...five weeks pregnant when she killed herself and I know for a fact she didn't know. If she had...she wouldn't of ended her own life..."

"Oh, Gods...Hunter, I'm so sorry..." Amy clasped a hand over her mouth in shock.

"It's life I suppose," Hunter shrugged not taking his eyes off the headstone as he took a deep breath lowering his head and closing his eyes. "I'm used to losing people I love and care about..."

"You won't lose us," Daniel told him.

"Don't make a promise you can't keep. Tomorrow is promised to no one and I know that better than anyone," Hunter stated as they walked behind him and the girls stayed back with Amy. They stood around him, hands on his shoulders or rubbing his back. They knew he was hurting. _"_ _It's perfect outside its like God let me dial up the weather. Got the whole crew here, I ain't seen some of them in forever. It's one of those never forget it, better stop and take it in kinda scenes. Everything's just right, yeah, except for one thing..."_ they heard him singing lightly.

" _You should be here, standing with your arm around me here. Cutting up, cracking a cold beer. Saying cheers, hey y'all it's sure been a good year. It's one of those moments, that's got your name written all over it. And you know that if I had just one wish, it'd be that you didn't have to miss this...You should be here..."_ Hunter sang before he started shaking, he brought his hand to his eyes and they could heard him crying softly.

"It's alright, Hunter..." Eric soothed him. After a minute Hunter removed his hand from his face, he crouched down and kissed his fingers and then placed them on the headstone gently. Toothless pressed his nose to it leaving a small wet mark, Hunter took a deep breath.

"I miss you more than words will ever say. Don't worry, I'm still taking care of your baby. Happy birthday, Clo." Hunter said, then turned from the stone and got on his bike, putting the helmet on and clipping it in place and looked towards Amy. "Well, come on. Fair will be open by now, babe," he said. Amy blinked a bit as she walked over to him and got on behind him and front of Toothless.

"What did you mean earlier when you said you're still taking care of her baby?" Amy asked.

Hunter turned the bike on with a chuckle, "The motorcycle. It was Chloe's, she had bought it on the first tour because she loved them. Problem was, she had no idea how to ride it so I taught her. After she died, her parents let me keep it. This bike and I have been through a lot of shit together, and I swear to God...it's because of her I didn't get seriously injured the night I caused that wreck. Because she's looking out for me still, like she promised she always would after we met." Hunter said, "See you guys later!" he called as Amy held on to him and they headed off out of the cemetary and to the pier for the fair.

(Later That Night)

The fair had been fun, Hunter's mood returned to normal after the cemetary visit. The two of them went on rides, played games, walked around, had some snacks. They loved spending this time together, around 6:15pm they went to dinner at a small restaurant and true to Hunter's words...he didn't drink anything. By that point it had been over twenty four hours since he had a drink in his body. The last beer had been at 5:45 pm yesterday after getting home from the hospital and going to sleep. Hunter felt his body craving it, and at dinner he almost ordered himself a beer and then remembered he had to drive and wouldn't take the chance of getting pulled over and hauled off to prison over it.

Amy and he had a great date day/night. After dinner ended at 7:30 pm, Hunter and her went to her house and watched some TV, another movie and then ended up making out for half an hour. At 11:30 pm, Hunter had to get home to beat curfew. It was an amazing date and said they'd do it again soon. Maybe next week on Sunday when he had off from work again. When Hunter got home, he felt like shit. Sitting on his bed, he kept glancing at his mini fridge where he knew there was alcohol. Finally, he turned off the light and rolled over to ignore it.

 _'I don't have a problem and I don't need to drink,'_ he thought before letting sleep take him for the night. That's all he needed, was to sleep and he'd feel better.


	26. The Top

**Healing Hearts**

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Pairing;** HunterXAmy(HiccupXAstrid)

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD related-not the movies, shows, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I _may_ or _may not_ use in the story. Everything belongs to its original artist or creator!

 **26;** The Top

{Amy's POV}

Something was wrong with Hunter, I could feel it. I knew he had work Sunday and was busy, but at the same time-that was closer to night than day. All day, he didn't really answer me. I kenw Saturday had been fun and upsetting for him, I felt bad knowing what I did know about the fact Chloe had been five weeks pregnant with hers and Hunter's child. Also, that she clearly hadn't known she was pregnant and Hunter believes if she had then she wouldn't have killed herself due to the PTSD from her time on tour with him. It made me wonder how back Hunter's PTSD was, but he had Toothless so his seemed to be under control aside from a few flashbacks that still got to him and only if he was triggered. I knew something was off though, even Vivian had messaged me asking if I thought something was wrong with Hunter. I replied with yes, but had no idea what.

Hunter's hours at work were at thirty now, twelve less than than before so now he had two days off a week. Sometimes three, Andy didn't want him to overwork himself again. Hunter now would with Mondays, Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays with Wednesday off and then of course his switching Saturday or Sunday off too. Occassionally, Hunter would also get off Monday if he worked the Thursday, Friday, with it. None of us wanted to see him pass out like he had that day at school and actually needed an ambulance, IV, and breathing mask. I'd never been so scared to see him be in that kind of pain and then just hit the floor fast. Timothy, Heather, Daniel, Cassandra, and Eric were worried for Hunter too. He just seemed too quiet lately and his friends noticed his odd behavior when they came for lunch hour at school. It had been a week and Hunter was acting like he was sick.

Feverish, headaches, nausea, shaking as if he were cold, looking like he wasn't sleeping again, stomach pains, wasn't eating a lot, looked miserable, and his mood swings were way out of whack. All of us were convinced something was wrong with him, but all he said was he was fine and just feeling a little under the weather. I wanted to push for more of an explanation, however, Eric had said it wouldn't be a good idea to fight him on it. That he clearly had some things going on and didn't want them to worry about him. Daniel added in saying that if we pushed Hunter, he might shut down and start pushing us away so we had to leave him alone for now and let him come to us. I didn't want too, but I did because I didn't want him to push me away. Heather even said for us to just remind him we're here if he needs us so he knows. I guess, since I didn't have much choice I would have to do as they suggested.

It was Wednesday now and Hunter looked worse than ever when he came into class for science. I actually didn't see him all first period and he didn't answer my messages when I asked if he was alright. He seemed...anxious and sweaty amongst looking pale and tired. There were other things too such as the shaking and looking almost depressed. I was really starting to worry about him now, I snapped a photo of him and sent it to his friends with a message that said: _I kno u said to let him come to us...but this is getting a little scary for me. He missed first period and that's how he looks right now -Amy_.

"Hunter, there you are. It says on the attendance you missed the first period. Any particular reason why?" Mr. Sunders asked with a brow arched in curiosity.

"Oh, I was here. Just in the nurse's office, I've got a late pass..." Hunter stated as he held it between his fingers and handed it to the teacher before taking his seat near the window.

"This...says if you get worse to send you home. Why are you at school if you're this ill, Hunter?" Mr. Sunders inquired calmly.

"Because there's literally...only seven days left of senior year and graduation following it. I'm not gonna miss school over a little sickness. I'm fine, really..." Hunter assured.

"Is it a bug?" Roxanne asked.

"I don't know, and I don't care. Stop worrying about me, I can take care of myself. Alright?" Hunter glared crossing his arms over his chest and taking everyone including me by surprise. I took my phone out and sent another message to the group text Hunter's friends and I had.

 _He just snapped at everyone in class saying to stop worrying about him because he can take care of himself -Amy_

I really was worried for my boyfriend, he was acting like he was when we met him. Cold and wanted to be left alone. "Hunter, why don't you take a smoke break. Seeming a little on edge right now," Mr. Sunders offered him. I watched Hunter twitch a bit and close his eyes.

"I didn't...bring them with me. I was in a rush this morning," Hunter stated, and I felt like it was a lie. Hunter never forgot his cigarettes. Ever.

"Here, have one of mine." offered one girl from the other side of the room holding it out to him. "You smoke the Dragonfire brand, don't you?" she said getting up and walking it over to him with the lighter in her palm. I watched as Hunter hesitated on taking it.

"Thanks, but...I'm trying to cut back. Being...sick and smoking hasn't been a great mix the last few days," Hunter said as calmly as he could manage.

"Well then, don't smoke a whole one. Smoke less then half or just a few drags. You can't cut it out fast like that-might actually be making you sicker. The withdrawl symptoms alone will make you miserable," the girl said. I looked at Hunter worried, was he...really not smoking due to being sick?

{Normal POV}

"It's not withdrawal if I'm not quitting," Hunter remarked.

"It doesn't matter, Hunter. If you're someone who smokes every day, every two to three hours per day and you smoke whole ones-then suddenly stop, you'll feel withdrawal from your body lacking the nicotine. It's considered quitting cold turkey and the symptoms that go alone with that can be: fatigue, headache, dry mouth, cough, irritability, depression, strong cravings to smoke, constipation, and anxiety. Sick or not, if you don't want to get worse...you need to smoke a little. It's why you're pissed off right now, you haven't smoked yet." she informed holding it out to him.

Hunter stared at her to the cigarette and lighter in her hand, his eyes softened some. The doctor told him he had to stop, he couldn't do this. He couldn't just...stop. He'd been itching for once since 3 in the morning when he woke up, rather was woken up from a nightmare by Toothless. Hunter hadn't been doing so well on his stop when he wanted thing. Sunday morning came and he was anxious, unable to sleep, nauseated, in pain, not hungry and shaking like crazy. Hunter gave in and took three shots at 8 am to calm down, then smoked a full cigarette. That held him pretty stable until just before work when he took another two shots, and smoked a cigarette. Got home from work and got himself wasted with three beers on top of the shots in his body with no food since he didn't eat.

Monday was a shitshow for him, same as Sunday morning. Tired but couldn't sleep, nauseated, feeling depressed, shaking, stomach pain. Hunter took two shots before school, smoked a cigarette to get him through to lunch. Outside with Toothless and hidden from sight, Hunter took a few small sips from his water bottle-a black one that couldn't be seen into. Inside he had soco and coke, drinking it to keep himself under control at school so people wouldn't worry. Hunter knew drinking on school grounds was forbidden, it's why he hid it and only drank enough to settle the shaking-not enough to get drunk or even buzzed. Tuesday wasn't so bad, not the day anyway. Night gave him some trouble when he he didn't drink after coming home from work.

Now it was Wednesday and still hadn't drank or smoked since Tuesday morning at 1am. Over twenty-four hours without a cigarette or alcohol and he'd be lying to himself if he said he was alright. Honestly, he was questioning the doctor's words. Maybe...he did have a little problem. Hunter sighed as he took the lighter and cigarette from his classmate and got up moving to the door, like always, he placed it between his lips and lit the top taking in a sharp inhale of the smoke and blowing it out. Instantly he felt himself start to become less tense and stressed out. The girl smiled at him as he sighed closing his eyes.

"Thanks, Emma," Hunter said while relaxing against the door.

"No problem," Emma replied as she handed him three more. "Here, I don't smoke a ton. I actually stole these from my brother. Doctor told him to cut back before he killed himself. Can you imagine? Twenty-six years old and being told if you don't stop you'll die early? Doctor told him he'd likely develop lung cancer young, and won't make it to sixty if he doesn't cut back how much he smokes." Emma said.

Hunter continued to stare up at the sky while smoking after he tucked the three away she had given him, _'Hah, can you imagine being eighteen and told you have twenty years left if you don't stop drinking and smoking?'_ Hunter thought. Amy continued to watch him, something was definitely wrong with him and she wished she knew what it was.

(Lunch)

Hunter was around the side of the building with Toothless. The shaking was starting again, the nausea, and tiredness too. Hunter had his water bottle with jack and coke this time in his backpack, he brought it just for this reason. If he couldn't couldn't control himself. His friends were outside at the picnic tables waiting for him to get back. Hunter already smoked half a cigarette to calm down after gym class had ended. He felt so sick, fighting the urge to throw up at that. Toothless was off doing his business and Hunter was trying to stay out of sight from his friends so they wouldn't keep asking if he was alright.

"I'm really worried about him," Amy sighed.

"We all are, Amy, but what can we do if he won't talk to us?" Cassandra said softly putting a hand on Amy's shoulder. They were currently talking about Hunter's recent behavior, Amy told them about the whole cigarette thing that happened earlier and they came to a small theory that maybe he was just withdrawing from giving up smoking the last few days due to being sick. Vince and Randy walked over and stopped at the table.

"Hey uh...thought you should know your boy over there around the corner is leaning on the wall and throwing up. His body was shaking and he's sweating," Randy said. Amy's eyes widened as she got to her feet and rushed over to the side of the building, the friends following. Sure enough, Hunter was bent over with his hands on the wall and throwing up.

"Hunter..." Amy said worriedly.

Hunter coughed a few times, it sounded like he was gagging to get it up. "Geeze man, how sick are you?" Timothy asked.

"I'm...fine. Stop worrying about me," Hunter panted as he pushed off the building and wiped his mouth with a napkin in his pocket.

"You're our friend. You've been sick for days, why don't you go to the doctors?" Daniel offered.

"I don't...need to go. I'm good, really." Hunter closed his eyes, then opened them when Toothless had returned. "There ya are bud, get my water bottle for me?" Toothless got the clear water bottle from off his backbag, Hunter opened the top and took a sip or two of it before relaxing a little. "See, little water and I'm fine," Hunter smiled now.

"No, you're not. You're sweating...and shaking still. That's not normal, Hunter. Come on, sign your self out and one of us will take you to urgent care..." Eric asked.

"I said I was fine, Eric...Let it go," Hunter warned.

"I mean...if you're sure you're okay..." Heather said trying to smile.

"You ready to come eat with us?" Flynn inquired.

"Yeah, just gimme a minute. Go on, I'll meet you there. Just gonna catch my breath," Hunter smiled at them as they nodded and returned to their spots, Hunter gave it a second or two before opening his backpack and pulling out the black water bottle-it was one that sports players used during games or workouts. Hunter took a long sip from it, letting the alcohol hit his body. Toothless whined at him. "Don't...give me that look Toothless...please. I only...need a little to relax," Hunter said as after another swig his shaking stopped. Toothless growled at him and snatched the bottle from his hands. "Toothless, bring that back!" Hunter grabbed his bag and got to his feet to chase his dog.

Toothless brought the bottle to Eric as the man took it carefully. "What's this, Toothless?" Eric asked. Toothless huffed and looked Hunter's way, then whined. Nudging him to get it closer to him.

"Sorry about him, Eric. He's got an attitude today. Can I have that black please?" Hunter asked holding his hand out, Eric was about to hand it back when Toothless pushed Eric's hand away from Hunter's and barked at Hunter.

"I don't think he wants you to have it back, Hunter," Roxanne chuckled.

"You're right, Roxy. Toothless doesn't...Hunter, what's in here that Toothless doesn't want you to have?" Eric asked.

"Nothing, it's just...water..." Hunter lied. Toothless growled at Hunter now as the others looked at him curiously. Timothy took it from Eric and gave it a sniff, then he took the cover off and tasted it. He coughed a few times.

"That's not water, it's fucking jack and coke! Hunter, what are you doing with this?" Timothy asked. Hunter didn't answer, "Hunter. Answer me. What are you doing with alcohol during the day at school?"

"You could be expelled, Hunter...you know it's forbidden to drink on campus..." Amy frowned, "Why are you drinking...at school?"

"I just...wanted to relax a little before work. It's been really stressful lately with the robberies being reported at other stations around the area," Hunter said.

"It's...Wednesday. You don't work Wednesdays, Hunter. Why are you lying, that's not like you at all? What's going on with you lately? You're distant, pissy, and always sick it seems." Heather asked.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to relax is all," Hunter said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hunter, you CAN'T drink at school. You know that if you get caught with this...you're expelled on the spot and then there goes your parole. You'd spend a year at a minimum in prison...and what are you even thinking to drink when you know you have to drive after school." Daniel said.

Hunter sighed closing his eyes, maybe he really did have a problem. He never used to drink at school before the doctor told him all that stuff about not making it to forty years old, he spent the last five days telling himself he didn't have a problem and he actually did. He drank more to tell himself he didn't, saying he could stop whenever and he was using it to keep himself from being violently ill with the withdrawal symptoms. Even having a problem, he couldn't tell his friends. He would deal with this on his own.

"Alright, I'm sorry okay. I've just had a lot going on and needed something to take the edge off during the day. I won't do it again," Hunter told them.

"Why don't you tell us, maybe we can help?" Amy offered.

"No thanks, babe. This is...something I gotta deal with." Hunter admitted, he took the bottle from Timothy, capped it then threw it away on the side of the building.

"You need to drink water, and eat something before you drive home at 3 pm...and we're coming by to check on you later, alright?" Cassandra told him. Hunter nodded as he sat down and got out his lunch and started eating slowly, the others talking but watching him as well. When lunch ended, Hunter felt a little better. Maybe he did need some help with this, he'd call the doctor after school and set something up. The rest of the day continued as Hunter went home, sure enough around 6 pm his friends returned to check on him and they admitted he looked better. Once everyone was cleaned up and his Mom was relaxing, Hunter returned to his room.

Alone in there with Toothless sleeping, Hunter had his bottle of Fireball out and taking long swigs from it. He knew he had a problem, he knew that for sure. _'Look at me...can't even stop to save my own life. I'm fuckin' useless,'_ Hunter thought taking another drink. Things around the room were fuzzy, blurry. He knew he was drunk-way past his limit. Hunter figured it out when Emma gave him those cigarettes earlier, he was withdrawing from smoking and drinking. Not having either was too much on his body and that's why he kept getting sick. Now he understood why the doctor said not to quit cold turkey, but then how did he stop? Get into a program, tell everyone so they could support him? No. He's figure this one on his own as he did everything else. He get himself into this mess, he'll get himself out no matter what it took.

(Friday)

{Hunter's POV}

I did a little research on weening myself off alcohol and cigarettes. They all said the same thing: I shouldn't do it cold turkey and shouldn't do it alone. I would agree to the first one, I couldn't do it cold turkey. That made me sick as hell for a week, anytime I stopped for over just twelve hours made me feel like shit. But I expected that now that I'd read withdrawal symptoms could begin with just eight hours of the last drink. I recalled what the doctor said, stop drinking hard and if I feel the craving to use a light beer just to give the body what it wanted and that would keep the withdrawal symptoms away while I just drank less and less over the course of a week or so. Cigarettes were about the same way, go from normal number a day to less and less. In short, it was like weening a baby off a bottle and to using a sippy cup, then finally a normal cup.

Seeing my friends and Amy looking at me with such worry and disappointment on Wednesday when they'd found out I was drinking at school, it wasn't a good feeling to see that and it opened my eyes to just how much of a problem I really did have. More so, if I didn't get this under control...I was going to end up dead by forty years old. That news would devastate them to know-another reason I wasn't telling them. I wanted to do this alone, to say I did it for me. I would do this. I had too. Thursday night, I only drank three beers and smoked two cigarettes in the course of three hours. I really needed to work on sleeping earlier. Waking up this morning, I knew I'd have problems at school and I clearly couldn't drink there. I needed to figure out what to do for that.

Before all this, I used to make it through the day fine as long as I smoked to keep myself relaxed. Alright, so today instead of having a a full cigarette every class and in between classes...I'd just smoke in between classes and only halves. That should keep me calm for the day, I hoped. How would I handle work tonight? Maybe I could race home and have a beer at least half to hold me over until I got home at 11:45 pm. I'd worry about it later, main focus was getting through school. I could do this, I knew I could. I took a deep breath after arriving at the school, here went everything. I covered the bike in case of rain, moved into the school, got my books and then moved to first period. I'd survive this. I knew I would and could. I just had to have faith in myself.

(Language Arts)

Third period, still two more to go until lunch and then two more after that. Smoking half the cigarette was working between classes, I didn't feel as much like shit right now. I was...doing good. Made me feel better about everything now, I could stop smoking and drinking if I just stuck to what I was doing. I felt good in class, I was even smiling and saw Amy was too. That made it all the better and worth it. I was doing this for me but it affected the others around me too, everything was going to be just fine. However, my perspective changed when the door burst open revealing Mr. Bludvist, My Mom, and three Arc Isle officers. Oh that was just great.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, thank Thor you're alright son..." Vivian said as she hugged me rightly and kissed my forehead.

"Annnd...why wouldn't I be?" I asked arching a brow. "Why are they here? I swear on my life I haven't done anything illegal..."

"It's your life we're worried about, Hunter. We have a problem," Mr. Bludvist stated.

"Alright, what the hell is going on?" I asked firmly now.

"Hunter...he broke out and escaped," My mom said cupping my cheeks as my eyes widened.

"W-who...broke out and escaped?" Amy asked getting up now and moving beside me with worry.

"Xavier Martinez..." the officer said handing me a piece of paper, "And you're top of the list of traitors to be killed,"


	27. Deceiver

**Healing Hearts**

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Pairing;** HunterXAmy(HiccupXAstrid)

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD related-not the movies, shows, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I _may_ or _may not_ use in the story. Everything belongs to its original artist or creator!

 **27;** Deciever

{Hunter's POV}

My day had been going really well until my mother, three Arc Isle officers, and Mr. Bludvist rushed into my language arts class with some form of fear or another. My mother hugged me instantly, relieved to see I was alright. I was confused by her actions, why wouldn't I be okay? What got me to worry was Mr. Bludvist saying they were worried for my life and then my Mom spouting off about someone breaking out. That literally could have meant anyone I helped put away! My rapists, the gangs members from my old one and the rival one. I needed her to be more specific with me. This was bad! When Amy asked who broke out, the name alone made my blood boil.

"Xavier Martinez, and you're top of the traitors to kill list," said the officer. Why him of all people!? He was my old gang leader and swore revenge on me that day in court. This was really bad, that bastard had access to drugs, guns, and just about anything he wanted because of me making the gang top of the charts in the gang community.

"Well, that's just fuckin' perfect..." I groaned heavily and whipped around punching the wall hard," Damn it. Why him of all people..." I sighed then faced the officers angrily, "Why the hell are you here and not out looking for him!?"

"Because it happened last night, no one knew until about 4 am after everything was back in the guard's control. We've got every officer available on Arc Isle looking for them, Hunter. The judge told us to get you and your Mom out of here,"

"First off, no. I'm not running. Secondly...what do you mean _them_?! Who else broke out last night?!" I asked quickly. Xavier was bad enough, but others too?

"Ten, including Xavier..." the officer said. "You've got to come with us, we'll keep you safe..."

"I don't need your protection. Your people aren't going to find them...I taught them everything they know about about stealth and sneaking around." I remarked, "All do your respect officers, your people couldn't even find the gang I was a part of on the map until I crashed the bike drunk and gave them up. And I gave up another large rival group, you won't find them,"

"Hunter, you're life is in danger...you need to get out of here..." Amy said softly.

"No, Amy. I ran once...That's all I've done is run from my past and the things I did..." I sighed closing my eyes, "I'm not running anymore." I added. "I'm gonna face it...or die trying."

"Well, what are you gonna do. Wait here to get tracked down and killed?!" Amy screeched with worry. I looked to the officers now.

"You want to find them?" I asked.

"Yes...do you know how to?" an officer replied.

"That depends on how many laws the judge will let me break to do what I gotta do," I stated.

"You break any and we have to take you in, you know that..." the officer said quickly.

"Then people are going to get killed and you'll never catch them. I'm your best bet at doing that," I told them. "Call Judge Jaxson, tell him I know how to get them all in one place and to drop their guards to be caught. Tell him I have a deal to make that benefits everyone. He won't say no," I instructed leaning against the wall with my arms over my chest. The officers looked at one another and sighed to get on the phone.

"Hunter, what's going on? I don't understand..." Amy asked quickly.

"I told you my past would come back for me one day and the people I care about would be in danger. Xavier Martinez was my old gang leader, Amy. I was his right hand, I told you all this. And now, his broken out and looking for me along with nine others and I don't even know who they are." I explained as calmly as I could.

"What are you gonna do son?" Vivian asked.

"Whatever I have to do, but they aren't going to hurt the people I care about." I stated now as one of the officers handed me his phone, I took it while getting off the wall. "Judge Jaxson," I greeted, "I'm aware my life is in danger, you tell me what that has ever stopped me from doing something stupid and reckless. Look, I can find them...they learned all they did from me, my military background. I need for you to tell me how this happened. It's a maximum security prison, how would ten people escape?" I listened closely as the judge explained all he could to me over the phone of how they got out. "Who broke out besides Martinez? All members from my gang?"

"Yes, Hunter. All ten of them are from yours," the officer chimed in.

"Was I talking to you?" the man shook his head, "Then shut up. I am not in the mood right now. Judge, I'll make you a deal that keeps people safe and puts them back behind bars, but you're not gonna like what it involves. However, I can promise you that I can get them back in custody in twelve hours if you let me do it my way." a slight pause and then I stepped outside of the room to explain things.

{Normal POV}

No one knew what was going on other than members from Hunter's gang days broke out and were after him. Hunter was outside the room for twenty minutes, then he returned inside still holding the phone. "Thank you, Judge Jaxson. We'll be in contact soon, send everything to the school. Now, why don't you inform the officers what's going on so I don't get arrested when this is over..." Hunter said as he handed the phone back to the officer it belonged too. The officer held it, and then pulled it away and put it on speakerphone.

" _Officers Delmont, Reyes, and Peters...I've accepted Hunter's deal. I'm sending everything he needs to execute his plan to the school, it will come from BPD. You three do whatever he says...and he won't be suffering any reprecussions for his actions. Understood?"_ The Judge said firmly.

"Yes, sir." the officers replied.

" _Good. Hunter...?"_ Judge Jaxson said calmly now.

"Right here," Hunter responded.

" _I really hope you know what you're doing, please be safe. I stand by what I said: you're a good man and this only proves how much you're willing to go through to protect the people around you. I will wait for your report. Good luck to you soldier,"_ after that, the call disconnected and the officer put it away.

"Orders, Lieutenant Haddock?" the officer asked.

"Listen up, and listen closely. They escaped last night around 2300 hours, high chance they've used their outside contacts to locate me on Berk. Also safe to assume they are on their way to Berk undetected...I don't have a significant amount of time to pull this off and unfortunately...in order to do it, then I need everyone to stay right here. Mr. Bludvist, I'll be requiring your assistance as well. Do not lock the school down, and don't send anyone home. It'll be to obvious." Hunter said.

"You're putting my students at risk, Hunter..." Mr. Bludvist said quickly.

"They won't be in danger once Xavier has me. As I said, I don't plan to hide. As far as he knows, I haven't been informed he's out yet. I had the judge call off the searches for them, its a fruitless search when he's coming for me. Most of the gang has young members, I was the youngest being seventeen. They range from twenty-two to twenty nine, all former residents of Arc Isle and look a young as high schoolers. They won't know Berk easily, but they will come right to the school to get me." Hunter explained.

"You're just gonna hand yourself over to him?!" Vivian and Amy shouted.

"Relax, I wasn't finished. I've got it under control...I can't tell you the rest of the plan because you won't act right if I do. All I need you to know is that anything you see me do or say...is just an act. They'll trust me, as far as they will know...I'm the one who broke them out last night." Hunter stated.

"How...did they get out?" Vince asked.

"Unrecognized outside source hacked the security system and unlocked all the doors on their level. Made sure a decent group of them could get out before the guards overrode the hack and sealed everything back up. Then used the skills I taught them to hide without getting caught. Now I'm gonna use what I know about lying, decieving, and capturing to get them back in custody. And best you don't know how I plan to do that," Hunter informed.

"How much time do we have?" officer Peters asked.

"One to Two hours. My gear should be here in about ten minutes. You three go out and hide your cars in the autoshop garages since it's a separate building and then get back here. Oh, and find some civilian clothes to wear will ya? Mr. Bludvist, back to your office. They will come to you first, I expect you to lead them right to me and act accordingly please, as in forced to do something for the safety of the school. Mom, you stay right where you are just let your hair down and put on your reading glasses. You three are young enough to pass as students here, or at least ones who stayed back. The rest of you...don't fuck this up for me. I got one chance," Hunter said firmly.

"Yes sir," the three officers said as they hurried out to hide their cars, Mr. Bludvist nodded to him also and left to return to his office. Hunter took a deep breath as he leaned against the wall, he prayed to Odin this worked. Fifteen minutes later, the officers returned in civilian clothes with a few duffle bags in their hand and put them at Hunter's feet. "Will this work?" the asked referring to their outfits.

"Yeah, if you were a college nerd with straight A's...ugh, stop looking so professional." Hunter rolled his eyes as he ruffled the hair to mess it up, then messed with the shirts and loosened the pants. "Better, now go sit down at the desks over there, separate yourselves. Mr. Mayers and Mom, all I need for you to do is act like it's career day and she's just talking about what it's like to be a nurse. Just like the day my pals were here," he added as they nodded and Hunter checked the bags. "Alright...Hundred grand in unmarked bills, check." he said moving to the next bag, "Unmarked, unregistered bag of assorted guns, check...and finally...bag full of drugs. Check. Alright, we're set to go..."

"I don't even want to know what you're going to do with all that," Sonny asked. Hunter pulled out one of the M16's and pulled the clip out checking it with a grin.

"Perfect..." he said putting everything back and zipping the bags and lifting them. "I'll be right back," Hunter said as he left the room and then returned twenty minutes later. "Alright, Xavier...let's play a game. I'm ready...are you?" he said before taking his seat and placing a backpack by his feet. "Carry on, the rest is just waiting. And when the bell rings, don't leave the class. I've already had Mr. Bludvist tell the other teachers. Rest of the students will be evacuating to the auditorium and sealed inside after my plan goes into effect..." he added. With a nod, class resumed-everyone wondering what this master plan of Hunter's was and prayed to Odin it worked.

(11:30 am)

Technically their class would be study hall right now and lunch starting in half an hour. Hunter already informed them they'd be staying right where they were in order to eat, that he ordered pizza for a surprise, end of the year party. Everyone acted normal but still wanted to know what Hunter had planned, how could one guy do all this in twelve hours? How sure was he they'd come and play into his trap? They were curious, but scared too. One wrong move and the whole thing would be blown and Hunter likely killed for ratting them out, and then tricking them. At 11:37 am, the door burst open with the principal being held by two guys and another holding a gun to him. In acting everyone gasped in fear, it was terrifying after all.

"Oh, Hunter...it's so good to see you again. Been a while, hasn't it. I believe I counted...ten months that I've been sitting in prison because of you and your traitorous mouth!" the man said, he had black hair and brown eyes.

"Nice to see you too, boss." Hunter stood up now calmly, "Glad you're out finally, ready to get back to work?" he asked.

"Work?! We lost everything because of you!" the man yelled angrily.

"Hey, hey. Settle down big brother. I know what I did, but..." Hunter started as Xavier put the gun to his head and Hunter put his hands up.

"Don't you call me that! You lost that right when you snitched on us to save your own hide! I trusted you, Hunter! We opened our arms to you and made you one of us, family to the Dragonclaw gang. You were like a little brother to me, I made you my right hand! You screwed us, you got all of us put away while you get to be here finishing your education!? You broke the one rule in the gang. Don't ever snitch and we'll have your back," Xavier yelled.

"Listen to me, Xavier..." Hunter tried again.

"No! You're a liar, everything you say is to save your own ass. You lost the gang, the trust, the family you had with us!" Xavier said again cocking the gun back.

"I DIDN'T BETRAY MY FAMILY, XAVIER! I'd never. I know I talked, but I did something better...I got you out. You're out because of me. You have weapons because of me and I can get you a lot more if you just hear me out..." Hunter said firmly now.

"You didn't get us out. The system flawed and we took a our chance to run and I came looking for you. You know the rule, you snitch...you die!" Xavier put his finger on the trigger now.

"It flawed because I hacked into it!" Hunter yelled now, Xavier stopped and pulled the gun back a little.

"What did you say?" he asked.

" The note you got, it was from me. Saying to be ready when it happened and use the back exits and stay out of the brawl. I...hacked the security system last night and opened all the cells on right side of E block. I shut down the cameras and opened all the access doors for you to get out the back. I made sure the prison blacked out so you'd get through the gates undetected. All your outsiders got their guns for you from an unnamed source, right? That was me. I did all that to get my family out. Come on, Xavier...you know me. It's Hunt, ex military stealth and technology expert who got our group on top in only two months time. And I took down our biggest player...we're on top, brother. Back at the top," Hunter said to him.

"You...hacked the Arc Isle Max Security prison?" asked another one of the members.

"Sure did, Howie. I know I couldn't get ya all out, they overrode my hack and locked it all down. I can do it again, though, it's just gonna take a little time so they don't trace it back to me." Hunter looked back at Xavier now. "I'd never betray my family, Xavier. I didn't have a choice, they drugged me with truth syrum. You can trust me as you always have. I'm only here because the judge didn't give me another option. I got arrested too after the bust, spent a month in juvenile detention...when I turned eighteen, I was supposed to join all of you...but bad shit happened to me there..." Hunter looked down.

"What...happened to you?" asked another member.

"I got...gang raped by three guys there...spent a week in the hospital, then the judge gave me a second chance to turn my life around. Said I had to graduate, drug testing, all that shit...As soon as I was out, I started working on releasing you guys. I had to play it safe, made sure no one was onto me. I'm sorry it took so long, but you're out now and as long as the judge thinks I'm being a good little boy, we got nothing to worry about. Dumbass is so easy to fool." Hunter explained.

"We still have nothing to get back to work with. Cops took everything," Xavier sighed unloading the gun and putting it in his pants, he put a hand out and pulled Hunter up. "I'm sorry, brother. I never should have doubted you."

"Hey, we're family. Always gonna have your backs. You know I never would have snitched willingly, and even after that...I've been working to get you out. I'll get the rest out when we set up again. Don't worry about product, money, or weapons. I got it all, stashed away here in an obvious place. I got us a way out too," Hunter smiled.

Xavier put his hand out as Hunter connected his to it and the two hugged. "Too many witnesses,"

"They won't talk if they value their lives," Hunter scoffed now.

"Where's all the goods, Hunt?" said Howie from before.

"I'll show ya, " Hunter grinned as he hugged the rest of his gang, the others just watched while still pretending to act about being scared. Now they understood the plan. Hunter earned their trust again, was able to get them to all together and trust him. It was genious, but they didn't know how he would get them captured.

"We can't just leave them here. Bring them, Hunter." Xavier said handing him a spare gun. Hunter cocked it back and pointed it at the others.

"Let's go, move your asses. We're takin' a little field trip," Hunter ordered them, they didn't move. Hunter pointed the gun off to the wall and fired it, "MOVE IT I SAID!" the class rushed to their feet and filed together as the others surrounded them and everyone left the room walking down the hall to the gymnasium. Thus far, his plan was working perfectly. He got their trust back, now to play it out while he waited for the officers to arrive, he had told the judge to give him two hours after a message to him. Hunter just made it seem like he was calling for their ride out. It was going to be a long two hours they waited, but Hunter would be fine. He could do this, he hoped the others wouldn't fuck it up for him. Xavier would kill him without hesitation if he found out this nothing more than a deceptive act to lure them into a false sense of security.


	28. Old Habits

**Healing Hearts**

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Pairing;** HunterXAmy(HiccupXAstrid)

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD related-not the movies, shows, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I _may_ or _may not_ use in the story. Everything belongs to its original artist or creator!

 **28;** Old Habits

{Normal POV}

It was terrifying. Downright terrifying to see Hunter acting this way, they knew it was just an act too, but if one thing messed up-Hunter's life was in serious danger. Any of their lives were. Hunter said others in the school were safe, their class was being used as hostages if they had to guess. Also, Hunter used them because he wanted to keep his Mother and Amy safe. He had their trust but they still had to be careful because he is the one who sent them away in the first place and it was a guarantee they were still a little hesitant on it. Hunter knew that, he wasn't stupid-after all he is the one who planned this entire thing out and thus far, it was going really well. Hunter was a damn good actor, and now it made sense why he asked for how it happened. So he could use it to convince them that he was the one who got them out in an attempt to make them trust him again. Right now, it was working.

All of them had been led to the gymnasium and forced on the bleachers as members from the gang were keeping them still by holding their guns on them. It was scary, while it was an act for Hunter-it was real for them. Hunter knew the gang didn't know about Amy or his mother or they would have mentioned something by now about them being in the room with him. Hunter would admit to himself that he was scared, all this rode on him. Stress he didn't want or need right now with trying to battle his alcohol and smoking addictions, right about now...he wanted to drink and just forget this was even happening. The crave to drink was strong, so was the one to smoke. Hadn't drink since Thursday, and that was only three beers. Now on Friday, and he really wanted to break out his bottle of Fireball and just drink until he blacked out.

But no. He couldn't, this was too important. Hunter couldn't let these guys leave the gym. Backup was coming in two hours, they'd raid the gym and capture the gang. Hunter still had more to his plan, he had to get them to give up their guns somehow or it could turn to a shootout and that wouldn't be good at all.

"Come on man, stop holding out." said one of the gang.

"Keep your shorts on, Nick." Hunter rolled his eyes as he went into the boy's locker room, they all heard a little slamming and moving things around before Hunter came back out with the dufflebags in hand and set them down against the wall. Next he opened them up and stepped back.

"Aw, hell yeah! Haddock's still got the touch!" the men cheered.

"Duh. I incercepted a hand off between two other allied gangs and grabbed this. Hundred grand in bills, bag full of drugs, and the always favorite assortment of guns." Hunter chuckled.

"I knew I made the right choice making you my right hand man, Hunter. Bailed us out and got us back on top," Xavier smiled as he put his arm around Hunter's shoulder.

"Hurts that you doubted me, brother," Hunter said he put a hand to his chest acting hurt.

"How were we to know you got drugged into talking, you never made contact with us." Xavier sighed some.

"I couldn't. I got hauled off the same day you all did. I was sent to Arc Isle Detention Center, was supposed to be there until I turned eighteen and then I'd be joinin' ya in prison for another nine years. Only got out because the judge felt back I got raped and believed I was still a good kid who made bad choices in moments of extreme distress." Hunter mumbled.

"Yo Hunt, who are the bastards who raped you. We'll move them to the top of elimination," Howie said.

"They are locked up in the same place you were serving another five years for what they did. They left me to die," Hunter clenched his fist.

"You're safe now, no harm will come to you again." Xavier said giving Hunter a one armed hug. "When can we get the others out?"

"Gonna have to give it some time, two prison breaks in two days is asking to get caught. We need out of here before I pull that off again. Don't worry, I got the program all set up on my computer. As soon as we're out, I'll bust them out and it's back to business for us." Hunter told him.

"Good man," Xavier patted his back.

"Hey, we should celebrate the gang back together!" one of the men said.

"With what, Eli? The drugs?" another sighed.

"Well, why the fuck not, Dexter? Always had good times back then, Hunter knows how to get the good shit." Eli replied.

"Aye true. What's say you boss? Can we have a little fun while we wait?" Dexter said. Hunter now pulled over the backpack and opened it up and pulled out a bottle of Vodka, Soco, Jack, Kraken, and Fireball. "Hah, boy still remembers the favorites!"

"Well, what kind of brother would I be if I didn't know my guy's faves? Let them chill, Xavier. We got about two hours before our ride gets here, it's coming from outside the Archipelago. That's where I got our new base set up to run operations, cops can't touch us out there and no one knows us out there. We're safe and untouchable," Hunter said.

"Always one step ahead of the game, Hunt. Yeah, you can celebrate. Try not to get hammered or fucked up," Xavier told them as they cheered and started breaking into some of the drugs and opening the alcohol up. Xavier shook his head with a chuckle. Hunter smiled, everything was going exactly how he planned it to go.

"Hey, Hunt?" asked a voice.

"What's up, Matt?" Hunter asked.

"Can we have fun with any of your classmates?" Matthew asked as the others laughed a little.

"No. We ain't here for them, this is just a hideout until the ride comes." Hunter stated.

"Aw, but I really wanted that blond chick with the blue eyes...she's fuckin' hot..." said Eli with a frown then grinned and ran his finger up her arm as she shut her eyes tightly and tried to move away from him. Eli tried again and Amy screamed when she felt a hand on her rear, Amy glared as she brought back her fist and punched Eli in the face hard. The man stumbled back and narrowed his eyes at her. "Little feisty bitch, aren't ya. I like a challenge..."

"Eli. Hands off her." Hunter warned.

"Oh, come on. Since when do you care about the girls we use? Every party we went too, you were the baby they all wanted to fuck senseless. So many broken hearts you left behind," Nick chuckled.

"It's what I do," Hunter shrugged with a smile, "But seriously, keep your hands off the girls-especially her." he said again.

"Why her?" Xavier asked.

"Because she's my baby mama," Hunter stated as his gang looked at him confused and shocked.

"No shit, huh? Where's the kid? I gotta see him or her. My little brother is a father now, you been busy since we last talked." Xavier laughed.

"You can meet the baby once it's been born. She's only five weeks along, just found out a few days ago. So like I said, keep your hands off her." Hunter said again as he moved over to Amy and kissed her deeply, then put a hand on her belly. "Don't worry, babe. Soon as we're set at our base, I'll come back for you and we'll have our family. I promise," Hunter told her gently.

Amy nodded to play along with him, pretty clever excuse to use too. Saying she was pregnant and his to keep the others from touching her. "Don't take too long, only thirty-five weeks to go." Amy reminded.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. I'll have ya with us before you even hit five months," Hunter kissed her forehead and then backed up some back beside Xavier. An hour of watching them all get high, and drugged up-they began putting their weapons down. Even Xavier joined in the fun while Hunter just stood watching, laughing with them. They were starting to see why he let them take the drugs-to make them drop their guard.

"Hunt, come on. Have a little fun with us!" Howie invited holding up the bottle of Fireball to him.

"Nah, I'm good," Hunter said waving it off.

"You know you can't resist, Hunter. You love getting fucked up with us," Xavier told him, "At least take a hit on the joint, you're too tense!" Hunter knew this might happen too, them offering him the things he worked hard to get off of in juvenile detention. The judge told him to do anything to keep them in one place, if Hunter didn't do it-they'd suspect something was up. Hunter had to act like one of them and how it used to be. Finally he walked over and took the joint from Xavier before taking a hit or two off it and handing it back as he blew out the smoke.

The others watched nervously, the judge said Hunter wouldn't get in trouble for anything he did in order to do this. But it still sucked to watch him smoking weed, and then further it by taking a long swig of the Fireball Whiskey bottle. "Yeah...there's the guy we met in the alley a year ago!" the gang cheered.

"Pfft, you assholes really thought I got clean?" Hunter chuckled out as he finally sat on the floor against the wall. "Why do you think I kept the drugs stashed here, one place they wouldn't look. I know my way around a drug test," he added.

"Bag trick?" Nick asked.

"Duh." Hunter remarked as they handed him the joint again and he took another hit. There was a knock on the door and the gang was up instantly. "Chill, it's just the pizza I ordered. I figured you'd be hungry and sick of prison food." Hunter said moving to the door and opening it, he used his hand to tell them to stay out of sight. Hunter handed the guy a $100 from his wallet and backed up. "Keep the change," he said shutting the door. Hunter handed three to his classmates and the rest were on the floor with the gang.

"Full of surprises, aren't ya?" Xavier laughed.

"Thought that's what ya loved about me?" Hunter asked.

"Hell ya I do. You saved our asses, Hunter. Couple of the guys killed themselves in there, couldn't take it." Xavier told him.

"Who?" Hunter asked.

"Cal, Mick, Tyrone...Two hung themselves, the last tried to climb the fence in the yard and got electrocuted..." Dexter sighed.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get you out sooner, boss..." Hunter looked down. It was weird to the others, Hunter actually...looked really upset about it. They guessed he did care about these guys at one point ot another and hearing that three old friends committed suicide didn't feel too good.

"It's not your fault, Hunter. You did the best you could," Matthew said.

"Still...you guys know I have issues with...suicide," Hunter closed his eyes. What did Hunter mean by that? Had he told these people about Chloe killing herself? Toothless licked Hunter's face and whined slowly, Hunter rubbed the top of his head and smiled a bit.

"Man, you need something to relax. Come do a line with us, that should take care of those pesky memories for you," Howie offered. The others knew what doing a line meant, cocaine.

"You know I'm not a fan of it guys, never was," Hunter stated.

"Hey, everyone has their preference guys. Back off him," Xavier said gently, "And if I remember...Hunter's favorites were Ecstacy and Rohypnol, aren't they brother?"

"You know me too well," Hunter grinned as Xavier came back over from the drug bag and handed him two pills. Taking two different drugs at the same time was dangerous and Hunter knew that, not to mention how easily he could get addicted to them again.

"Go on, Hunter. Help yourself out for once. All the work you did to bust us out, you deserve a little something to relax." Xavier urged him.

"Always looking out for me, aren't ya?" Hunter smiled as Xavier patted his back with a nod and Hunter popped both into his mouth, then was handed a bottle of Soco to chase it down with. He was already high and tipsy, this was incredibly dangerous to do but he had to make sure they trusted him. If he backed out of taking drugs they used to use all the time then they'd know something wasn't right.

"This is bad, he could overdose!" Vivian whispered worriedly.

"Hunter...knows what he's doing. We have to trust him and he's gonna need a lot of help when this is over..." Amy replied.

"Hush up over there!" one of the men yelled as they were quiet.

"There, see now. Feel better, don't you?" Eli smiled when Hunter relaxed against the wall with a nod. He'd fully admit how good it felt to not feel a fucking thing anymore.

"I've missed you fuckers, feels good to lay back again..." Hunter replied while relaxing.

"We've missed you to brother, how much longer til our ride out gets here?" Xavier asked.

"Hour or so, maybe less...Relax, Xavier. My guys know what to do when they get here," Hunter told them, he saw Amy get up and walk over to him. "What's up beautiful?"

"I just...have to use the bathroom as all and would appreciate you keeping your friends back and the guns down..." Amy mumbled. Hunter got up and locked his arm around her waist.

"Ease up on the guns guys. My girl is with us, better get used to having her around." Hunter told them as he led Amy into the girl's locker room, Xavier followed him. "I'm good boss, don't worry."

"You aren't looking so good," Xavier pointed out.

"I'm fine. Been a while since I've had this much in me at once." Hunter told him.

"You're a trooper, Haddock. Why are you going with your girl to the bathroom?" Xavier asked.

"Little private time, my brother. You know what ecstasy does to me," Hunter winked at him, Xavier nodded.

"Go get some," after that, Xavier walked away and Hunter shut the locker room door and locked it as he fell against the wall holding his stomach.

"Hunter, you've got to stop. You're gonna kill yourself, I don't like this anymore...you're putting yourself at risk over it. Just call the backup in, end this. Please..." Amy begged him quietly as Hunter panted hard and slammed his head against the wall hard.

"I'm...fine. I can handle it. The rest of the guys just need to get a little more fucked up, then I can start...getting their weapons away from them," Hunter replied.

"You can barely stand!" Amy scolded in a hushed tone. "Throw up what's in your body before the full effects kick in, your mother is worried about you overdosing...I am too,"

"No, it'll be...too obvious if I suddenly can't handle it anymore. It's okay...I...promise, Amy. Little longer and it'll be over," Hunter said as he hugged her lightly. "Now go flush one of the toilets, and we'll stay in here...a little while. The others are fine. Xavier thinks you and me are just getting off right now," Amy sighed and nodded as did what he said to do. They were in there twenty minutes before exiting, Hunter had messed up her hair a little and made her blush so it'd look like they'd been doing something. Amy returned to her seat and continued to watch Hunter as he moved back with the others.

"Did ya have fun?" asked one of his friends.

"None of your business what my girl and I do, Trevor." Hunter remarked to him, the others just shrugged and kept drinking or doing the drugs. Everyone aside from the students, his Mother, and teacher was fucked up, but that's when they noticed Hunter going around with the guns from the bag, switching them very carefully while laughing it up with them. Basically, he'd take a gun from the bag and make it look like he was checking it and then his friends would start talking to him and he'd go over with said weapon and switch it out without anyone noticing. They didn't know why he was doing it but hoped to find out soon. Hunter didn't look so good with everything in his system, he was: sweating, trying to catch his breath, coughing hard, looking like he was going to throw up, moving very slowly, or stumbling a lot.

Hunter needed medical help, but they knew he was going to see this through first. It was beyond them how he was even managing to keep a clear head while doing all this. Regardless, when it was over...Hunter needed to go to the hospital. For Hunter, he had actually missed how good it felt to feel nothing. He was loving it! And maybe that made it worse. Hunter knew it was bad that he was loving being on the drugs again, he felt so relaxed just like before. Unfortunately, Hunter also knew old habits died hard.


	29. A Long Night

**Healing Hearts**

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Pairing;** HunterXAmy(HiccupXAstrid)

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD related-not the movies, shows, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I _may_ or _may not_ use in the story. Everything belongs to its original artist or creator!

 **29;** A Long Night

{Normal POV}

There was maybe twenty minutes left of the two hour window, the classmates and others stared at the gang intently. Most of them were all on the floor passed out drunk or drugged but not dead. A few still kept had their guns on the class and others, but these guns had been switched with whatever Hunter had in the bag. Hunter looked horrible, he was clearly under the full effects of the drugs he took earlier and not doing so well. Not to mention, he also drank more and took a few more hits off the joint when it was being passed around. They knew he was drugged, wasted, and high as shit. It showed with his random shaking and looking like he was going to throw up. They were worried for him, coming down from it all was going to be hell, Vivian already warned them from past time she helped Hunter get past it all. Hours of observation, water, letting him throw up, making sure he didn't black out.

Amy already said she was staying at his house tonight to make sure he was okay, Roxy and Flynn offered the same. Hunter was going to need a lot of help for this. Hunter's cell phone rang as Xavier and those left partially awake looked over at him, he lifted it slowly and put it to his ear.

"Talk to me?" Hunter said. After a moment, he slowly forced himself off the floor still holding the bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand, "About time you got here. We're in the gym, there's eleven of us and four bags..." Hunter remarked. "Yeah, I got the door," he said and then hung up.

"That our ride out?" Xavier asked him, Hunter nodded slowly trying to take a step towards the door but ended up falling forward, Xavier caught him. "Woah, Hunter...easy man. Why don't you sit down, I'll get the door. Forgot that you're younger than us, gave you too much at one time..." he said. That worried Amy and Vivian a lot if Xavier was saying Hunter had too much. It also made them curious, Xavier genuinely seemed to care about Hunter as if he were a little brother to him. Even a few of the others were helping Hunter to sit down and take it easy. Hunter was holding his stomach and convulsing it looked like. Vivian quickly stood up and rushed down, the gang with their guns on him.

"Don't shoot me, I'm a nurse...he needs help, please..." Vivian said.

Xavier nodded as Vivian tried to get Hunter on his side like she used to but he fought her on it. In this, Xavier opened the door for their way out to come in and help get things loaded. However, they were stormed by officers that had large body shields and guns. Xavier looked back to Hunter, "You lied to us! You had the whole thing planned to get us to trust us so you could rat us out again!" he pulled out his gun as Hunter stood up and pushed his mother behind him. Xavier fired the gun and something hit Hunter, but no blood. The bullet hit the floor and bounced once, Hunter grinned a little.

"Fake gun, Xavier? Really?" Hunter asked.

"Shoot him!" Xavier ordered, a few tried to move and couldn't because of the alcohol and drugs. Those who could shot at Hunter and all that landed on him were green, red, and blue paint.

"Aw come on, you know my favorite color is black..." Hunter teased.

"What did you do!" Xavier yelled.

"Let you all get high, drunk, and drugged up so I could switch your guns with fakes or paintball ones. Specifically designed to look like your old ones. Come on, Xavier...you know I know your favorite types of guns to use. I've been working with the cops since 9:30 this morning when they came here to tell me you broke out with the others and were coming for me. I set this up, not them. I made you trust me to get your guards down...and when the time came...the cops would come and take you away again. This time, you're never getting out...I won't let you hurt the people I care about..." Hunter panted.

"I'll kill you for this!" Xavier threw the gun down and tackled Hunter to the floor trying to choke him out. Hunter punched Xavier in the face and then kicked him off as Hunter got to his feet slowly, Xavier stumbled but rushed Hunter again. This time, Hunter got low to elbow him in the stomach and then uppercut him. In the midst of all this, Hunter's military friends rushed in to try and help. They saw the two males locked in a fight with one another, Hunter took a few punches to the face or stomach, but kept himself in the fight when he grabbed Xavier by the collar and threw him into the wall hard. Hunter held his stomach and coughed a few times.

"Hunter, stop fighting! You're making everything worse!" Amy cried to him.

"What worse!? What is happening here?" Eric asked quickly.

"That guy Hunter is fighting with, it's his old gang boss. There was a prison break last night and he got out with some others...they came here to kill Hunter for snitching on them. Hunter...earned their trust by lying to them. We've all been locked up here for two hours while Hunter made them think he had a way for them to escape with the drugs, money, and guns. In that time...they got Hunter drugged up and drunk. I don't even know how he's moving right now!" Roxanne explained.

"So he's...on drugs right now?" Heather asked in fear.

"Yeah...Weed, Rohypnol, and Ecstasy, plus the drinking..." Amy whimpered watching the two males still fighting one another. Xavier was down, he glared at Hunter.

"You never could beat me in the fights, _boss_. Isn't that why you let me in the gang because I could fight like hell? Not liking it so much anymore, are you?" Hunter scoffed at him. Xavier saw the bag of guns and went for it, then everyone saw Hunter pull out the gun that Xavier gave him when it all started. Hunter cocked it back and fired a warning shot at the wall right by his head. "I wouldn't if I were you, Xavier..." he warned. Xavier grabbed a gun and aimed it at Hunter.

"You can't hit me, you're way to fucked up to make that shot!" Xavier yelled at him preparing to fire, Hunter was faster. To everyone's surprise, Hunter fired his first and hit Xavier in the shoulder which forced him to drop his gun and holding the now bleeding arm.

"Don't ever doubt my ability to make a shot. This is over, Xavier." Hunter said coldly. "If I were you...I wouldn't make another attempt to break out. Believe me, you're safer in prison than you are with me on the streets. If you ever come around family or friends again...I will kill you." Xavier lowered his head as the cops grabbed him to put him in cuffs. All of them were hauled out and Hunter handed over the gun he had to the cops. When that was done, Hunter hit the ground on his knees then onto his side holding his stomach and shaking badly, sweating and appearing to have trouble breathing.

"Hunter..." Vivian rushed to him. "It's okay, it's alright...easy son, please..." she said checking his forehead and cheeks. "He's burning up," she exclaimed.

"He needs a hospital!" Cassandra exclaimed.

"N-No...I...do-don't..." Hunter forced out.

"Hunter, this is not the time to be stubborn!" Amy screeched.

"Just...take me ho-" he started then heaved a bit as Vivian made sure he was turned so he wouldn't choke when he threw up, Daniel brought over a small garbage that was by the bleachers just as Hunter puked. Vivian closed her eyes, clearly not fond memories for her to have to help her son through this again. She rubbed his back and kept him on his side.

"What can we do for him?" Amy asked sadly.

"Nothing unfortunately except let it run its course. Taking him to the hospital could be too much at once, and I won't move or risk him blacking out. Those are signs of fatal overdose. His best bet is to just stay put, drink water, and throw up when he has too in order to get it out of his system. Then watch him while he comes down from all the effects..." Vivian sighed.

"I'm staying too," Amy said firmly now.

"Us too," Timothy said referring to himself and the other four.

"What...about his parole. He can't be out of the house, and all this...surely the judge isn't going to let it slide..." Sonny asked.

"I am actually. It was part of the deal Hunter and I had earlier," said a familiar voice as they turned to see judge Jaxson there. "When I spoke with Hunter, he told me he could gain their trust and get their guard down by acting like he was the one who got them out of prison and got their products, weapons, and money back. Hunter informed me that it might involve drinking and drugs, he told me he could do it and stay focused to complete his mission and by the Gods, he managed too."

"So you're...not going to punish him for all this?" Amy asked quickly.

"Not at all. I just want him to get the help he needs to get through this and then I might just wipe his record clean now. He put his life on the line to bring those escapees back in. Now he'll suffer all night and possibly into tomorrow because of it. He was very brave to do all he did," Jaxson said.

"Thank you, Judge Jaxson..." Vivian said softly while still rubbing Hunter's back after the vomiting passed and he just laid in her lap groaning, panting, and clearly tired.

"No, thank your son. He's still the hero I always believed he was," Jaxson smiled before leaving the room.

"So we're staying here in the gym tonight?" Heather asked.

"Yes. It's best not to move him, that's how I used to help him come down in the past. Keep him in one spot, make sure he doesn't pass out or choke. Try and give him water and keep him from acting out in anger or depression," Vivian admitted.

"What do you mean by act out?" Amy asked.

"It's a side effect of coming down from the feelings the drugs give you. People take drugs to get a state of calm, positiveness. Hunter used to do drugs to erase the pain from his past, to bury it. When he came down from the drugs, those feelings came back harder than before and he acted out by yelling, hitting things, crying, wanting to hurt himself to make it stop..." Vivian explained.

"Well, we're all gonna be here for him. Has it ever been this bad before?" Eric asked.

"Hard to tell. I never knew which drugs he was on when he came home nearly passed out on the porch. He was smoking weed, took Ecstasy and Rohypnol with a lot of alcohol. I'm not sure how it's going to affect him or how bad coming down from it will be until later on." Vivian said.

"Ecstasy effects can last up to six hours, then coming down is a different story. Given it's been so long since he used drugs, it might be a few hours or it could take a full twenty-four hours because he's also high and on the Rohypnol. That particular drug causes memory loss. It's considered a date rape drug, slipped into drinks to confuse and sedate a person and then the next day they can't remember what happened to them, it's having a day or two hangover. He likely won't remember any of this right away, and when he does-he's probably gonna be pissed." Daniel said.

"And coming down from the weed shouldn't be so bad, sleep would fix that for him and maybe a shower..." Cassandra said.

"So he's gonna be stupidly sick, then get mad or sad, and sleep?" Vince asked.

"It's really not that simple. The worst of this will be the withdrawals he feels when it's not in his system anymore. He's gonna be off for a while," Eric retorted rolling his eyes.

"We're here for him. Withdrawal sounds like it sucks, wasn't Hunter suffering that on Wednesday?" Flynn asked.

"What do you mean?" Vivian asked.

"Wednesday he said he was sick and hadn't smoked in a few days...he was really irritable and shaking a lot," Roxy added.

"Hunter wasn't sick on Wednesday...why would he stop smoking," Vivian questioned slowly. Hunter tried to move again, wincing a bit. "Don't move, baby..." she said softly. Hunter ignored it as he blinked a few times and moved over to Toothless and laid against his midsection, Toothless relaxed and licked Hunter's face a few times, nuzzling his face to Hunter's gently.

"Go-Go..od...boy..." Hunter forced out shakily and closed his eyes.

"I thought you said he shouldn't sleep?" Randy asked.

"Leave him be, Hunter feels comfort with Toothless. He needs that right now, we just need to make sure he doesn't choke if he throws up again and also that he continues breathing. Have him drink water or eat something light," Vivian stated.

"I'll pull out the mats and blankets for you whoever is staying here tonight," Mr. Bludvist said gently motioning for Mr. Mayers to help him. This took about half an hour, Hunter seemed to be sleeping against Toothless while the rest set up a place to sleep for the night. "We brought water bottles from the kitchen and a few light things he could eat like sandwiches or just bread. Soaking up some of that alcohol could help," he said after returning to the gym.

"Thank you, Mr. Bludvist..." Amy said to him.

"Come along, Mr. Mayers. Let's go let everyone out of the auditorium and send them home. It's been a long day for everyone, mainly Hunter who needs all the rest he can get right now." Mr. Bludvist said as they left the room, and a lot of other students as well leaving only Roxanne, Flynn, Amy, Timothy, Heather, Cassandra, Daniel, and Eric there with Vivian and Hunter who was against Toothless still. All this today and it was only 3:15 pm.

"Will you keep an eye on him, Amy. I'm going to call his boss and inform him of what's going on," Vivian asked.

"What...should I do?" Amy asked.

"Just watch him for now, if he starts throwing up just rub his back and tell him it's okay and to get it out. We still have about five hours left of the effects he can feel, see if you can get him to eat or drink a little bit. No loud noises and I'm going to also have Mr. Bludvist dim the lights a little for us. It will help the effects if they aren't enhanced by anything if you know what I mean." Vivian said lightly. Amy nodded as Vivian went to talk outside in the hall so the sound wouldn't bother Hunter.

"And to think he went through all this just to get those bastards back behind bars," Eric sighed.

"It's Haddock, you know he'll do anything to ensure the safety of people he cares about and complete a mission," Daniel replied. Toothless shifted a bit and looked over at Hunter and this signaled them to do the same to make sure he was okay. Hunter forced himself to sit up while holding his head and panting and looking like he was trying to see better.

"Wh-Where's...Mom?" Hunter asked.

"She just stepped out a minute to call your boss, Hunter. She'll be back in a few minutes, how do you feel?" Cassandra asked.

"Cass?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, it's me. Are you okay?" Cassandra replied.

"Wh-Who...is here...right now...I...need to know who is around me...I-I can't...see right..." Hunter said trying to calm down.

"All friends, Haddock. You're safe, don't worry...just lay back down." Timothy said lightly.

Hunter kept looking around him, quickly and trying to keep his breathing under control. "I think he thinks he's in danger. Big room, a lot of blurred faces to him. Effect of the drugs..." Heather stated. "It's okay, Hunter. It's me, Heather. See...I'm touching your shoulder." she said touching his shoulder as Hunter gave a nod.

"Good idea, Heather...Alright. You're safe, Hunter. Your battle buddy talking now. It's Eric," Eric said as he put his hand on Hunter's other shoulder.

"I'm here too, bro. Timothy and Daniel, on your left." Daniel said to him. Hunter tried to see them but it was blurry and bright. He held his head again and closed his eyes, arm going over his stomach.

"And we're here too, babe. It's me, Amy...Roxy and Flynn are here too, they are on your right and I'm in front of you. It's okay, you're going to be okay." Amy said lightly to him as she held his hand in hers and placed a kiss on it.

"Toothless?..." Hunter asked as his dog licked his face and nuzzled his cheek. Hunter gave him a few pets on the head as he started to try and get up, had a lot of trouble doing that but managed with help from Toothless.

"Hunter, you shouldn't...be up right now," Amy said lightly.

"Well, I'm not...gonna piss myself out here..." Hunter told her as she blushed understanding now. "Bathroom, Tooth..." his dog made sure Hunter was holding onto his collar since Hunter had his eyes closed, to avoid seeing everything around him.

"Shouldn't one of us go with him?" Eric asked.

"Toothless has it under control, Hunter isn't gonna want an audience when he uses the bathroom," Daniel said now. They nodded watching Toothless take Hunter into the boy's locker room and they disappeared behind the door.

"I was more worried if he passed out or started throwing up again," Eric stated.

"Toothless will get us if he passes out, or start barking. Hunter is, unfortunately, closest to Toothless, it's his best friend. Hunter will naturally gravitate to Toothless for his recovery because Toothless was always with him when he got messed up like this. And his Mom, that's why he asked for her when he woke up..." Timothy said now and Amy sighed sadly, Heather and Cassandra went over to her.

"What's wrong, Amy?" Cassandra asked her lightly.

"I can't do anything to help him. You all know him better, even his Mom can do more for him than me..." Amy looked down.

"Amy, don't beat yourself up. Hunter has had a really hard past, and we're all a part of that past. There are just certain things where he'll revert back to the people who were in his life. Like now, he isn't even coming to us. To come down from this, he needs to be with comfortable with those who were with him when he went through this. At least he's not pushing us away, and he hasn't forgotten who we are under the effects of the drugs. It's okay, Amy...he'll recover from this, and we'll be here for through any withdrawals, depression, or anger. All we can do right now is watch him and make sure he doesn't get any worse." Heather told her gently.

In agreement, they all just sat around on the mats or bleachers hoping Hunter was alright since he hadn't come out yet. As Timothy had said, Toothless would get them if something was wrong with Hunter. Heather was right, they all were. Hunter had to feel like hell right now and all they could do was be there as much as he'd let them be to help. One thing was for sure, it was going to be a very long night.


	30. Coming Down

**Healing Hearts**

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Pairing;** HunterXAmy(HiccupXAstrid)

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD related-not the movies, shows, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I _may_ or _may not_ use in the story. Everything belongs to its original artist or creator!

 **30;** Coming Down

{Normal POV}

Hunter had been in the bathroom for fifteen minutes and the others began to worry about him. So much had happened in so little time, to think just this morning everything was fine until Hunter got the news of his former gang boss breaking out with nine others because of a system failure that Hunter then used to his advantage knowing that Xavier was coming after him in order to make Xavier trust him. Hunter made Xavier and the others think he broke them out and got back their money, weapons, and drugs. That he would get them out of the Archipelago and they'd start their business over on top, Hunter even managed to protect Amy by saying she was carrying his child. Hunter planned the entire thing out to let them use the drugs and alcohol to mess themselves up, switch their weapons with fakes, and render them useless when the authorities arrived at the end of the two hour window.

However, what ended up happening to keep up the act was that Hunter got high, drunk, and on top of that...he took two dangerous drugs at the same time. Rohypnol and Ecstasy, one pill each. More with that is he took it with alcohol, making it more dangerous. Hunter was very much a man of willpower, he promised the judge he could stay focused no matter what and he proved that ten times over today. Now he was going to hell of a night and next few days to come down from all in his system right now and they hoped it hadn't done a severe amount of damage to his insides.

"I think we should check on him..." Amy said softly.

"Let's give it another five minutes," Daniel said. Vivian returned with a heavy sigh now. Vivian was still talking to Hunter's boss, or maybe she was talking to Mr. Bludvist, they weren't sure. The minutes ticked by, two before the five limit that Daniel suggested and Toothless came out without Hunter and they knew something was wrong.

"What is it boy?" Cassandra asked, Toothless whined quickly motioning with his head to the boy's locker room. Clear message that Hunter needed help. Daniel, Timothy, Flynn, and Eric were up to check and make sure he was decent first and once the girls got the okay, they entered and followed Toothless to one of bathroom stalls and found Hunter sitting on the floor against the stall holding his stomach and trying to keep from throwing up. This didn't last, Hunter leaned over the bowl again and threw up hard, coughing, and gagging. Amy worked her way through and knelt down to rub his back in slow, circular motions.

"It's okay, Hunter...it's alright, get it up and you'll feel better," Amy said gently.

"I'll get him a water bottle," Heather said rushing out. After five minutes of puking, Hunter pushed away from it and leaned against the stall again still holding his stomach and panting with his eyes closed. It sucked to see him in this state, sure he had told them what it used to be like in the past, but to see it first hand was sad and scary. Hunter wasn't have been easy time with it, they wanted to do more for him but Vivian said it was best to keep him in one place, watch him closely and try to minimize the effects of the drugs by dimming the lights and keeping things quiet for him.

Heather returned and opened the top and handed it to Amy as she tried to offer it to Hunter, but he pushed it away shaking his head. "Hunter, you need to take a few sips or you'll get dehydrated..." Cassandra said to him. Hunter was sweating and shaking vigorously, breathing heavily. It hurt them to see him like this, and they couldn't much for him. Vivian came in now and saw him.

"We tried to get him to take a couple sips, but he's refusing..." Timothy told her.

"Always does. He's stubborn," Vivian stated as she moved in and took Amy's spot beside him. Vivian put her arm around his shoulders and kissed his forehead, she pulled him over more so he could lean on her. "There, there...it's alright baby. You're okay. We'll get through this like we have before," she soothed him as he seemed to relax a little and close his eyes. His mother got water bottle from Amy as she put it towards his lips,

Hunter groaned a little but he lifted his head slowly off her shoulder and took the water bottle from her with shaky hands and took a few sips slowly before handing it back and putting his head on the stall wall with closed eyes. They all heard the door open and looked to see Stewart there. "Is...he okay?"

"He will be, Stew. Just gonna take some time," Vivian replied.

"Is this what you were telling me about in the beginning of the year? All the times you had to sit with him because of the things he took?" Stewart asked.

"Yes." Vivian replied, "And before you ask, he only took them again because he didn't have a choice. If those awful people knew he was lying to them, they would have started shooting before Hunter switched out their guns. You always said he had potential to be great. I hope he lived up to your expectations."

Hunter closed his eyes tighter, rolling his head side to side against the wall and wrapping his arms around his stomach befor leaning forward over the bowl again and throwing up harshly. It sounded like he was choking on it, he had to be reacting badly to them to be throwing up this much. He must of held it back when the gang was still there so they wouldn't question if he was alright or not, Xavier seemed to see through that. They still wondered that, did Xavier actually care about Hunter? Or he maybe he did until Hunter got them arrested again.

"Can I...do anything to help?" Stewart inquired.

"Not really. He's gotta ride out the effects until they fade and then coming down will be worse, if he withdraws from then, worse than coming down." Eric said calmly.

"What do you mean?" Stew questioned now.

"Hunter is high, but the effects of the two drugs he took with alcohol seem to be outweighing that marijuana intake. He took Ecstasy and Rohypnol, one pill each at the same time with a swig of Southern Comfort. Both drugs have about a six hour effect life, then coming down could take twelve hours or so. If he withdraws from not having them in his system because he used to be an addict, it's going to be worse for a few more days. Between three and five if bad," Eric explained.

"How long has he...been clean for?" Stewart looked to Vivian now.

"Last time he ever took drugs until now had been in the beginning of August 2017. Most of his coming down was done in the hospital after he caused that wreck, then actually suffering withdrawals and detoxing took two weeks while he was in juvenile detention. It was almost a full year he was clean until this, and I don't know how bad it's gonna be this time. I wasn't with him when he detoxed in juvy," Vivian said.

"He told us that it had been hell," Timothy stated. By this time now, Hunter stopped throwing up and groaned again. They all felt bad for him and didn't know what they could do to help him.

"Once the effects pass, and he starts to come down from it he'll start shaking more, sweating, and changing moods. After the effects pass, I'm taking back to the apartment. In the past, I'd let him take his anger out on his punching bag in the basement," Vivian said.

"Can I come too?" Amy asked, Vivian nodded with a light smile.

"Yes dear, all of you are welcome to come. Hunter is gonna need all the support he can get," Vivian told them. "You should go Stewart, I've got Hunter as I always have." Feeling like he didn't have much choice, which he didn't, Stewart left the locker room and everyone except Hunter had sighed heavily.

"How much longer on the effects?" Cassandra asked.

"He took them two hours ago now, takes about fifteen to thirty minutes to take effect. I'd say another four and a half hours and that's just a guess," Daniel stated. "He's not sleeping right?"

"No, he's keeping his eyes closed so everything around him doesn't make the trip worse. The drugs enhance the sounds, lights, figures." Vivian informed as she checked his pulse, forehead, cheeks, and heart.

"He's okay?" Eric asked.

"Low heart rate and feverish, but that's to be expected for side effects of what he took. As long as he doesn't black out of stop breathing then we're okay and don't need to rush him to the emergency room." Vivian smiled a little. They all just stood around another ten minutes or so before Hunter was trying to get up, his mother helped him and they left the locker room so Hunter could lean against Toothless, he took a few small sips from the water bottle again and managed to keep it down as they entered what would be the next hour. Three and a half to go with Hunter mainly staying still with his eyes closed and an arm over his stomach.

"We should watch him in shifts that way we're not all tired as hell when he goes through the worst of it," Heather suggested.

"I agree, we'll stay up until the effects wear off and then watch him in shifts as he comes down through the night when we get back to the apartment." Vivian nodded. "He's likely gonna be tired, thirsty, and hungry." she added.

"That will be the best time to get him to eat then," Timothy mentioned. With them in agreement, they just sat around watching him.

(Five Hours Later; 6 pm)

Hunter was sick the entire time, he threw up every half hour at least, and for five to ten minutes a piece. He continued to sip water and lay against Toothless with his eyes closed, groaning, sweating, and slightly shaking. He mainly stayed with Toothless because he had flashbacks from time in the military, and being raped in juvenile detention. It showed when he'd grip his head tightly, shake it side to side and beg for people to stop. Those were hard to break him out of because if we touched him during rape flashbacks, he would freaking out more. We actually had to move out of sight while Toothless helped him so he wouldn't hurt himself with all the thrashing around because he thought he had to fight to be safe. The military flashbacks were bad, he would just look really scared or upset and whisper a name.

Timothy, Daniel, Heather, Cassandra, and Eric would explain what happened when those people were lost and how hard it hit Hunter to watch his friends be killed by IED's, RPG's, stabbed, shot, or didn't survive surgery once at the hospital. It was new information for Vivian too, Hunter never opened up about all the military things he suffered. Vivian knew about Chloe, the drinking, smoking, and suicide attempt after Chloe's death, but never any more than that. Hunter looked to be asleep while they were eating leftover pizza that Hunter ordered earlier as their original lunch and now dinner. They were brought from their light conversation by Hunter's groaning as he sat up and held his head, trying to open his eyes and focus on anything around him.

Hunter felt like shit, worse than any hangover he'd ever had before. What the hell had happened to him? Hunter zoned in on the water bottle beside him which was almost gone and then the garbage can not far from that, he saw the blanket over him and that he was lying on a mat against Toothless. His head was pounding, his mouth was incredibly dry, and felt sick to his stomach. Hunter felt numb as he looked around seeing he was in the school gymnasium.

"Hunter?" Vivian said getting up and moving in front of him. Hunter didn't answer, he quickly checked over himself to make sure he was still dressed. Vivian offered him another water bottle, Hunter took it and took a few long sips. "How do you feel son?"

"Do I...really need to answer that?" Hunter replied putting the water bottle down.

"I suppose not," Vivian answered as she put a hand to his forehead, then cheek. "Still have a fever, that's to be expected though. How's everything look around you?"

"Normal I guess, eyes still...sensitive, headache, dizzy, nauseated as fuck..." Hunter listed off, jerking a bit and putting a hand to his mouth then taking it back down. "Ugh..." he groaned.

"That's good...means the effects of the drugs are wearing off..." Timothy said. Hunter's eyes widened now.

"Dr-Drugs? I was on drugs?!" Hunter exclaimed quickly, fear rising in his green eyes. This is what the others were afraid of, him not remembering what happened and that was likely because of the Rohypnol. "My pa-parole...I'll...go to prison, and...can't...take..Too-Tooth...less..." he panicked.

"Ssh...it's alright baby. It's okay. Try to relax, you won't get in trouble...I promise..." Vivian said lightly.

"I'm sorry...Mom, I'm so sorry...I didn't...mean to..." Hunter was on the verge of tears, Vivian pulled him in for a hug tightly.

"I know sweetheart, I know. It's okay...ssh...ssh, everything will be alright. I'll protect you just like always, I won't let them take you away..." Vivian told him. Hunter jerked away from her and stood up fast, stumbling.

"N-No...I can't...go back! I can't go there...they'll...hurt me again, they'll rape and kill me this time!" Hunter began to shake.

"Hunter, no! Listen to Mom now. I promise you on my life, you will not go back to prison. You are safe with me, I'll protect you baby. It's okay, it's all okay...ssh now, just relax." Vivian told him, Hunter just laid his head against her and cried lightly.

"And so starts him coming down..." Heather sighed lightly.

"It's gonna be bad if he's this scared. He's aware he broke his parole, and knows he'd be sent to prison for doing so. It's the Rohypnol, he doesn't remember anything that happened. He was on drugs and he's gonna be arrested. That's what he believes right now," Eric stated.

"Can't we just tell him he's alright?" Roxanne asked.

"No, it'll confuse him. He'll start to remember as he comes down more. If he knows he broke parole and was raped then right now he's aware he was in school and not allowed to do drugs anymore. This means his memory is still intact from back in September 2017 after the rape occurred and he was put on parole in the first place. The question is...how much does he remember after he was given parole to now..." Cassandra mentioned.

"Well, the three of us were in his life during school. What if Amy approached him, see if he remembers her?" Flynn suggested. Vivian looked back now while still holding her visibly upset son.

"That's not a bad idea. Seeing how much he remembers may give us a better idea of how long him coming down will take." Vivian stated, Amy walked over slowly now and kneeled in front of Hunter gently.

"Hunter?" Amy asked. Hunter pulled back from his mother's hug slowly and looked at her, she could see the worry and fear in his eyes. "Do you know who I am?"

"Y-You're...Amy Hofferson...I...go to school with you. We sit...next to each other in...Language Arts, Science, and Health..." Hunter replied.

"Good, that's right. And we're...friends, right?" Amy asked hesitantly.

"Y-Yeah...I...told you that after we got paired up in music class after your stupid friends tried to bully you," Hunter said.

"He knows up to January 2018. That's when he helped me with Vince, Randy, Travis, and Sonny." Amy stated.

"Amy?" Hunter asked.

"Yes, Hunter?" Amy said with a small smile now.

"Why...are you lying to Toothless and me? He knows...you're lying to us. Who is hurting you at home, where did those marks on your wrist come from?" Hunter asked, Amy bit her bottom lip. He couldn't remember about her being raped by her father. Amy looked back the others wondering if she should say something, they shrugged and Amy looked at Vivian.

"Tell him. If those are his words then it must be the day he cracked two ribs after taking that beating. The faster he recovers his memory, the better the come down should go," Vivian said.

"Amy, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong. I know it's not just your father accidentally hitting you...I don't like him. When I talked to him on the phone earlier...he said to keep my hands off his little girl," Hunter said, Amy's eyes widened, is that what her father had said to Hunter that day on the phone. "Tell me what he does, Amy!" he yelled that time. Amy winced a little, was Hunter really that upset that she wouldn't tell him back then? Is that...when he started caring about her?

"M-My father...molests me at night after my Mom goes to work...and rapes me anally if I refuse him..." Amy said slowly. Hunter's eyes widened, then narrowed.

"I'll kill him. I swear to the Gods I will kill him and then he won't be able to hurt you anymore!" Hunter growled out tightening his hands to fists where his knuckles turned white. "I'll protect you from him...I promise..." he said softer and pulling Amy into his arms protectively. Hunter held her a few moments and closed his eyes, starting to shake again.

"Hunter?" Amy asked, she saw his eyes moving around quickly behing the lids.

"Ssh, let him remember..." Vivian said as she carefully pulled Amy from Hunter's loose arms that had been around her and backed her up a little. Without warning Hunter stood up and grabbed the mat on the floor, he threw it against the wall hard scaring his friends a bit. Hunter crouched down and pulled Amy back into his arms.

"Ssh, it's okay. It's alright, I'm here now...I'm here," Hunter held her gently. After that he let her go, "Toothless, protect." he ordered then moved over to the mat and punched it hard as it fell over.

"What's he doing?" Cassandra asked.

"He's remembering the night my father raped me and I called him for him. That's what he did, ripped my father off me and threw him into the wall...then punched him and he fell unconscious..." Amy sighed softly. Hunter panted hard then gripped his head and hit his knees, shaking his head side to side. Hunter wrapped his arms around his stomach cringing in pain, Eric grabbed the trashcan quickly and moved it in front of Hunter just as he held the sides of it and threw up. That only went on a minute or so before he sat against the wall with his knees pulled up and crying on his arms.

"What's...this from?" Daniel asked.

"It was after Hunter and I got home from the hotel that Amy and her Mom were staying at when we all left the hospital. Hunter never went to sleep, he threw up a few times and then cried like that for an hour until he started getting ready for school," Vivian sighed, Amy got Hunter's water bottle and brought it over to him. Amy set it down on the floor before she wrapped her arms around him from the side and pulled him against her. Surprisingly, Hunter didn't fight her. He actually adjusted to lay against her with his head on her chest and stopped crying after a minute of two. Amy didn't say anything, she just ran her fingers through his hair lightly while he calmed down.

Ten minutes of this and Hunter laid down on his side, his head in her lap with his eyes closed and soon after falling asleep. "He's out, that good or bad?" Amy asked Vivian.

"It's alright, coming down will make him tired and all that remembering, takes a lot out of someone. He loves you, my guess is those feelings developed when he knew you were in trouble at home and weren't telling him. That's how it was with Chloe. She kept telling him she was okay and one day, she wasn't. Hunter recognized that in you, he gravitated towards it as a call for help and stuck close to protect you like he couldn't protect her. He started falling for you when you two had that project together, he's comfortable around you. Let him sleep there, it'll be good for him to sleep. We just have to watch him," Daniel said.

"Will he sleep through his coming down?" Flynn asked.

"He might. He'll likely get up at some point to use the bathroom again and more flashbacks or memories could come forward. It's hard to tell right now while it's circulating out of his system and becoming clear again. Hopefully this time tomorrow morning, he should be down all the way and we can focus on making sure the withdrawal doesn't kill him. It's written in every medical book around, never try to handle withdrawal alone and never quit cold turkey if addicted. He might not be addicted but it'll have some effect on him regardless," Vivian explained.

They all nodded and made their way back to their mats. Toothless curled up next to Hunter and Amy adjusted a little so she would kill her back or neck while sitting up so Hunter could sleep on her lap, he seemed pretty peaceful right now and she wouldn't disturb that. Amy made sure the water bottle and garbage was close to her in case Hunter need either before she put her head against the wall and closed her eyes to relax. She was tired but couldn't sleep if she wanted too, she was worried about Hunter and she wanted to make sure he would be alright through the remainder of the night. Amy would help him through this any way she could. His coming down wouldn't be easy, but he would get through it with all of their help.


	31. Not Yet

**Healing Hearts**

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Pairing;** HunterXAmy(HiccupXAstrid)

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD related-not the movies, shows, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I _may_ or _may not_ use in the story. Everything belongs to its original artist or creator!

 **31;** Not Yet

{Normal POV}

Thankfully Hunter slept for a few hours without having a problem, he stayed on Amy's lap the whole time and honestly looking pretty comfortable lying there. Amy remained sitting up with a pillow between her head and shoulder so her neck would hurt from the awkward positon she was in with not wanting to move that way Hunter could rest and hopefully sleep through most of the coming down off the drugs. All of it was making him tired and he needed his rest according to Vivian, none of them questioned it since she was the one who take of Hunter all those time in the past, on top of that, she was a nurse too. It would make sense that she knew how to handle a paitent being over drugged, and drunk, understanding how to ease them down slowly to avoid serious mood changes which she said Hunter might experience.

The time now according to the wall clock by the speaker read: **10:27 pm**. Hunter had been asleep since about 6:15 pm, Roxy and Flynn were comfortable on their mats with blankets and on their phones. The Alpha Wolf unit were sitting around, everyone taking glances over at Hunter to make sure he was still sleeping while they were talking among themselves. Vivian was lying down on her mat, but we weren't sure if she was sleeping or just resting with her eyes closed. Amy was ready to fall asleep, it was late and she had already let her mother know what was going on and where she would be for the night. Amy kept dozing off, but was up instantly when she felt Hunter shifting on her lap. Amy looked down and saw him starting jerking a bit.

"Hunter?" Amy asked. He didn't respond to her, but continued to jerk slightly and get more vigorous as the moments passed.

"What's up?" Eric asked her.

"I don't know...he's jerking around a lot." Amy said worriedly for her boyfriend.

"Maybe a nightmare?" Roxy offered.

"Doesn't Toothless wake him up from those?" Flynn asked next. Hunter jerked hard, his body shaking vigorously and it was now that Toothless got up and nudged him a few times but no response. Toothless licked his cheeks a couple times to try and wake him, still nothing to wake him up. Hunter began to sound like he was choking hand having trouble breathing.

"Oh, Gods...I think he's having a seizure!" Amy panicked, the noise seemed to awaken Vivian up as she hurried over.

"Don't move him," Vivian said lightly as Hunter's shaking and jerking escalated to him falling off Amy's lap and landing on his back still jerking around, his eyes open and staring off into space while Vivian placed a blanket under head and moved anything he could hurt himself on.

"What...do we do?" Amy asked quickly.

"It shouldn't last long, if it goes over five minutes then we're calling an ambulance." Vivian assured her, "He's still coming down. Seizures can be part of the coming down process," she added. They all looked at him worried as for about two minutes it continued and then settled slowly as he just laid there, seeming to be in a daze. Amy's first reaction was to make sure he was still breathing.

"He's still breathing, sounds like he's have trouble though..." Amy whimpered a bit. Vivian and Heather together turned Hunter on his side carefully while Cassandra got a blanket and put it over him.

"Come on, Hunter..." Vivian said softly as she rubbed his back lightly up and down. "He's just gonna be out of it for a few minutes,"

For five minutes, Hunter just seemed to be in a silent trance, No blinking, no movement, just him breathing. Start of the sixth minutes Hunter began to shift again which gained the attention of the others rather quickly, he put his hands on the floor and slowly forced himself to sit up and then brought a hand to his head. He looked around to make out the faces of his mother, Amy, Roxy, Flynn, and his team. Suddenly there was a pounding on the door and their heads snapped over to it, who would be there at this time of night? Hunter instantly worried someone was coming after him, he backed against the wall holding himself tightly and closing his eyes.

"Will one of ya open the damn door?! It's Glenn, Axel, and Sam!" came Glenn's voice. Alpha Wolf looked at one another, hesitantly getting up and moving to the door, pushing it open and peeking out to see them there.

"It's safe," Eric stated, opening it more and letting the three men inside and then shutting the door tightly.

"What the heck happened? We heard about the prison break, and that they were caught again but the person responsible for doing so was in bad shape. Ran into Hunter's father as he was leaving the school and then noticed the cars and bike belonging to all of you," Axel said, "What's wrong with Hunter?"

"We'll get you up to speed," Daniel sighed leading them to the other side of the gym to tell them without panicking Hunter. Daniel and Timothy informed them while Eric stayed put with Flynn and the girls who were watching Hunter sit against the wall, shaking still but at least it wasn't another seizure. After a fifteen minute explanation, Daniel sighed. "That's everything since we got here and what happened before hand too,"

"So he's coming down from the effects of the drugs right now and that's why he's all messed up?" Glenn asked.

"Yeah. He just came out of a seizure," Timothy sighed.

"Well, we're staying tonight too then. Little extra help never hurt anyone, when did the effects wear off?" Sam inquired.

"Round 6 pm. Freaked out remembering when Amy got raped, then fell asleep on her until just about five minutes ago when he had the seizure. He's been throwing up a lot, and we haven't tried to give him any food..." Daniel added.

"It's gonna be a long night for the lad," Axel sighed some.

"Doesn't matter how long it takes, we're gonna be here for him." Amy said as she was rubbing Hunter's back trying to calm him down.

"Is he aware of where he is?" Sam asked.

"To a degree. He knows who is with him, when he first came off the effects at 6 pm, he only remembered up until Amy and him being paired for the project in January, then Amy told him about the rape. When he calmed down, he laid on her and fell asleep." Roxanne said.

"So he's still...coming down pretty hard then." Glenn sighed a bit.

"Ecstasy and Rohypnol on top of alcohol will do that to someone. Especially at the same time, we're lucky he's not dead..." Vivian pointed out sadly. Hunter's hands moved across his stomach again, grunting and cringing. He started to heave and tried to keep it down, Amy grabbed the trash can beside her and placed it in his lap as he puked violently again. Hunter coughed hard and gagged a bit, making the choking sound that none of them liked. After three minutes, Hunter slammed his back and head against the wall in frustration while the shaking continued.

"Take it easy son," Vivian said to him as she checked his forehead, "Still warm," she sighed.

"Toothless...help me up, bud..." Hunter asked him, Toothless got up and let Hunter grab his collar then pulled him to his feet slowly so Hunter wouldn't throw up by the fast motions or stumble and fall again. They didn't need to ask where he was going, it was expected he would likely have to use the bathroom with all the water intake. Hunter was in there about seven minutes and they guess he threw up a few more times since they heard it in the silence of the building. Hunter came back out with Toothless keeping him braced so he wouldn't fall.

"You really need to try and eat something," Heather said lightly as she got him a piece of bread and held it out to him. "It would soak up some of the alcohol..." she tried. Hunter took it from her after sitting back down slowly, he brought to his mouth and took a small bite.

"That's it...nice and slow," Amy smiled a bit while Hunter managed to get through the one piece. "Feel any better?" she asked.

"Not...really, babe," Hunter said which took her by surprise, "What?"

"I just...you only saw me as your friend earlier. I wasn't sure...if you remembered I was your girlfriend..." Amy said.

Hunter laughed once or twice and kissed her forehead, "Stupid. I can't forget about you...was just the drugs..."

"Good...you remembered you took them," Vivian sighed in relief.

"Yeah, I remember. Part of the act to keep those bastards from hurting anyone. I ever get that idea again...please just kill me," Hunter chuckled a bit.

"It's not funny, Hunter. You could have died," Cassandra sighed.

"Hey, relax. I swear to God you always doubt me. I knew what I was doing," Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, killing yourself stupid. Two drugs at the same time?! With alcohol?" Amy whimpered a bit.

"Half," Hunter stated, they looked at him now.

"What did you just say?" they asked.

"I only took half of the Rohypnol and one full X. When I had them in my mouth, I bit the Rohypnol in half. Hid it under my tongue, took a drink from the bottle and spit the half back inside it and then kept it beside me until it dissolved and it looked normal. Then passed that bottle around. Why do you think I was able to switch their guns so easily? I drugged them so they wouldn't notice," Hunter remarked.

"Wait a second, you were only on half the effects to one of the pills? Why...was the trip so bad then?" Eric asked.

"It was still Ecstasy and half a Rohypnol, taken together is dangerous as shit with alcohol. So I split the worse of the two doses in half so I wouldn't kill myself and they'd never know. If I took both doses, full, on top of alcohol...I'd likely be in a coma," Hunter stated.

"How did you do it without them noticing. It looking like one fluid motion to swallow and drink it down?" Roxanne asked.

"I'm what you call a professional addict. I promised the judge that even if I had to take drugs to keep them believing I was on their side, I wouldn't get fucked up enough to not do my job. One of the worst trips I ever had that put me in near death situations was on X and Rohypnol, that's why Xavier knew they were my favorites. Because I wouldn't feel a damn thing, he was testing me to make sure I was still loyal to him. He knew how I got on those pills, he just didn't know I'd outsmart him at his own game. When he was getting the bottle, I bit the pill and used my tongue to put it under it, when I got the bottle I took down half Rohypnol and the X, then when bringing the bottle back down, I pushed the half Rohypnol back inside it and kept it with me. I literally just explained that to you," Hunter sighed.

"How do you feel right now?" Glenn asked.

"Numb, headache, tired, dizzy, nauseated..." Hunter replied trying to control the shaking.

"You know...I have a theory behing that shaking...Hunter, when's the last time you had a cigarette?" Flynn asked.

"I...don't know. I smoked half right before third period started and I got the news about Xavier and those guys breaking out," Hunter shrugged.

"And...you're used to smoking every couple of hours, aren't you?" Roxy asked, Hunter nodded once. Flynn went into Hunter's backpack and pulling out a cigarette and his lighter, then handed it to Hunter.

"Smoke it if you can. That might help control the shaking. At least give it a shot?" Flynn suggested. Hunter looked at it a moment then got himself off the floor and moved slowly to the door and opened it a bit while placing the cigarette between his lips and lighting the tip up. Hunter took a drag of it and then let it out, everyone just watched him and after the fifth drag, the shaking had stopped. "I knew it. You were withdrawing from it because it's been so long. You slept off your high from the weed, and you've been puking a lot, most of what is usually in your body is out now. Your body is used to having alcohol and nicotine in it around this time. You've got the alcohol but not the nicotine, and coming down from the drugs, the nicotine helps to keep you relaxed and calm," he said with a smile.

"Huh, it's doing more than that. I actually don't feel sick to my stomach right now, and the headache is fading too..." Hunter smiled a bit.

"Well, I'm glad it works but you still have a long night Hunter...you fell into a seizure earlier," Vivian stated.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, not the first come down from a trip I've had, Mom..." Hunter replied as he finished the cigarette off and blew the smoke out before shutting the door then he grabbed the water bottle and took a few sips from it just to be on the safe side.

"Feel up to eating a little more?" Amy asked him.

"I'll...give it a shot," Hunter stated, Eric got him one of the school sandwiches that Mr. Bludvist had brought in earlier and handed it to him. Hunter took a few bites, then took a break to let it setting before continuing. All of then breathed a sigh of relief that he was able to eat more, it would help him to have something in his stomach-even if he ended up throwing it up again. When Hunter finished the sandwich he yawned a bit.

"So you're okay right now?" Axel inquired.

"That's...stretching it. The nausea and headache is gone, still dizzy...and tired with the numb feeling." Hunter replied.

"Well, try and get a little more rest son. If we're lucky, you can sleep the rest of coming down...and in the morning pray to God you feel better," Vivian said. "I think we should all get some sleep, or at least take turns." 

"Mother, I don't need to be guarded. You need the sleep as much as I do, Toothless will let you know if anything happens. Go to bed, it's almost 11 pm as it is..." Hunter sighed.

"He's right," Amy yawned. "We all need it," she added. Without much more argument, they all went to the bathroom and settled down on their mats for the night.

"Amy?" Hunter asked, she looked at him tiredly with a small smile. "Can...I sleep on you? I just...feel more comfortable there, with you and Toothless..." he asked gently, looking down and a little ashamed to ask the question.

"Oh, Hunter, of course you can." Amy told him as she laid down and he moved beside her resting his head on her breasts and arm over her stomach. Amy draped a blanket over them and kissed the top of his head. "I love you,"

"I love you too," Hunter yawned as he let sleep start taking him, "It's funny..." he muttered a bit tiredly.

"What is, Hunter?" Amy asked.

"I wonder how many years got shaved off my life for what I did today," with that, Hunter went right to sleep comfortably as Amy's eyes had widened and she looked at the others in shock and worry.

"What...did he mean by that?" Daniel asked.

"I-I...don't know. Years shaved off his life? Why...would he worry about that. It's not like what he did today will...kill him sooner, will it, Vivian?" Amy asked looking the mother.

"I don't see why it would. He only did hard drugs for two months, and this...I don't think it would affect him at all. He should live to be at least eight-five. He's still in perfect health according to the last physical he had when I signed him up for this school," Vivian said.

"Then...why would he say something like that?" Heather asked.

"Well, he is...still drunk and coming down from the drugs, I'm...sure it didn't mean anything. Let's not worry about it, everyone get some sleep." Timothy stated. In agreement, they all laid down and let sleep take them. Toothless slept light and kept a watch on Hunter in case there were anymore problems during the night.

(Next Morning)

As expected, the night was semi-calm. Hunter did wake up again around 2 am to puke three times, he had serious convulsions twice at 2:35 am and 3:40 am. Also that happened was Hunter breaking down at random over missing Chloe and the baby she had been pregnant with. Then he got mad at himself for not seeing how upset Chloe was, he kept punching the wall until 5:20 am when Axel and Glenn had to restrain him until he calmed down and remembered where he was. Hunter used the bathroom around 5:30 am and threw up more until fifteen minutes of 6 am. Safe to say, it really was a bad night for him even knowing he only took half Rohypnol and a full Ecstasy with a lot of alcohol. Hunter went back to sleep around 6:15 am while the rest of them were awake and watching him closely.

"Rough night for him," Sam sighed.

"And the worst isn't even over," Eric added in.

"How so? It's been...over twelve hours since the effects wore off," Axel said confused.

"But he could still withdraw not having the drugs in his body. The ones that surpressed painful memories for him, that's why Xavier gave him the drugs yesterday. The gang mentions a few of the guys committing suicide in prison because they couldn't take it, Hunter looked really upset so it's our belief that when he was one of the gang, these people were good friends to him," Amy explained.

"And hearing they committed suicide, it brought back what happened to Chloe. They gave him the drugs so he'd relax, and loosen up a little. Though the drugs wasn't a good idea...they were trying to help him and have his back. I noticed that after Hunter heard Xavier call him a liar, he looked upset about that too. It hurt him to lie, deceive and put them away yesterday. The drugs surpressed that, and it can come back with the drugs gone..." Vivian added.

"Well, we should move back to the apartment if he's gonna go through that. Being here might trigger that pain since this is where it happened. He's out right now, we can move him without him waking up," Daniel offered.

"Yes, let's do that." Vivian nodded. Working together and carefully, they got Hunter into Vivian's SUV with Toothless and Amy since Hunter was laying on her lap again. Eric rode Hunter's bike to the apartment, and the rest took their own vehicles after the gym was cleaned up. Reaching the apartment, Daniel and Timothy carried Hunter into his bedroom and laid him down as Amy elected to stay with him since he claimed to be more comfortable that way. Glenn, Axel, and Sam had to leave but demanded updates about Hunter's condition. Roxanne and Flynn went to their houses too, Hunter's withdrawal wouldn't be pretty and likely wouldn't want a lot of people around so it would be better this way. Hopefully he would be better and ready to return to school for the final week. In a week from today, they'd be graduating. For right now, this recovery wasn't over, not yet.


	32. Always Going To Be

**Healing Hearts**

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Pairing;** HunterXAmy(HiccupXAstrid)

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD related-not the movies, shows, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I _may_ or _may not_ use in the story. Everything belongs to its original artist or creator!

 **32;** Always Going To Be

{Hunter's POV}

I swore to the Gods if I ever came up with the brilliant idea to trick old friends into thinking I was on their side again by doing drugs, to just kill me. That was the worst trip I'd ever been on, and an even worse come down from it. Oh, I hated how I felt around 6 am before falling asleep again. Granted the horribleness was over, now it was just getting back on track as far as body and mind went. When I began to wake up, first thing I noticed was that I was in my room at the apartment again and...laying on something extremely comfortable, it was like an pair of breasts. I opened my eyes a bit and saw a breast in front of me, my eyes widened as I sat up quickly and saw Amy there. She was smiling softly at me before adusting a bit and sitting up herself.

"Good morning to you too," Amy greeted. I quickly scanned over her and myself to make sure we were dressed and breathed a small sigh of releif. "What's wrong, you look afraid?" she asked.

"N-Nothing...I just...was making sure," I trailed off, I knew she wouldn't want to hear about all my drunk and drugged sexcapades as I referred to them as. Waking up on a pair of breasts was nothing new for me after a long night, did it many times in the past and I sometimes didn't even remember having sex with a woman. Those were mornings I quickly grabbed my clothes and left before they woke up, seeing that I was laying on Amy's chest I had been afraid that I had sex with her or hurt her and she couldn't get away being pinned beneath me. "Never mind..." I said.

"Are you okay?" Amy inquired.

"Yeah...just have a headache and slightly nauseated," I replied getting off my bed and glancing to the clock on my nightstand to see the time reading: **11:09 am**. Had I slept that long? Weren't we at the school last time? How'd I get back home? Why was I lying on Amy's breasts? Toothless lifted his head and walked over to me as I rubbed his head and then headed for the bedroom door so I could get into the hall to go to the bathroom. I still felt pretty tired but that was to be expected, I remember from the past that after coming down I spent most of the day laying in bed and sleeping or eating in small quantities. I saw the living room where my mother sat with my friends, they saw me and smiled a bit. I closed my eyes and entered the bathroom, shutting the door tightly.

No sooner than I got in, I ended up throwing up twice and leaning against the tub while shaking a bit. Maybe it was time for another cigarette to keep those away. I waited for the nausea to pass before getting up to go to the bathroom, when I was done I decided to just take a shower. I grabbed a towel from the cabinet and turned the water on warm, when it reached the right temperature I stripped down and stepped in. For about five minutes, I just stood there and let the water run over me to wake me up a little more. I took a deep breath before actually washing my body and hair, never took me long to shower. I was done after ten minutes and shut it off, grabbing the towel I started drying off and then stepped out on the mat and looked at my face in the mirror. I looked like shit.

I brushed my teeth, shaved, and fixed my hair a bit before opening the bathroom door and stepping out to return to my room which was right just at the end thankfully. I noticed Amy wasn't in there anymore, I got myself dressed and sat down on my bed a minute with my arms draped over my thighs and Toothless came up to me and put his face between my arms and looked at me worried. "I'm alright, bud..." I told him. He gave a disapproving look, "I did what I had to do...you know that, Toothless..." I rubbed the sides of his face. Toothless opened my nightstand and carefully pulled something out and then handed it to me, I looked over it to find it was the discharge paperwork from the hospital when I blacked out.

"What's this for?" I asked him, he whined at me and pointed to the door. "No, I'm not telling them. I'm fine, I can...do it myself." I sighed. Toothless huffed at me, "Don't get an attitude with me. They don't need to worry about it," I put the paper away again as I got up. I exited the room as Toothless followed me, I shut the door leaving and moved towards the living room.

"Unka!" I heard Belle shout excitedly, I saw her wriggle from Heather's lap and rush towards me with her arms out.

"Belle! No sweetie, don't charge at him. His stomach is-" Heather started, but it was too late. Belle jumped for me and I caught her, as soon as the force hit me I felt like throwing up again. I closed my eyes when I felt it come up, but managed to keep it down. "still upset..."Heather sighed a bit. I gave Belle a weak smile as she hugged me and I of course, hugged her back.

"Hi beautiful," I greeted gently. "What are you doing here?"

"Daddy and Auntie thought you might feel better if you got to see me, so here I am. Do you feel better?" Belle asked with a wide smile.

"I feel a million times better now that I've gotten to see you," I told her as she beamed and carried her over to the couch and sat down with her on my lap. I saw my mothers, Amy's, and my friend's faces all smile softly at me and I rolled my eyes with a chuckle.

"How do you feel son?" my mother asked me.

"I feel fine..." I mentioned with a hand to my head and stomach, she caught on to the fact I wasn't saying it outloud because I had just told Belle I was better. My Mom got up and got me a can of sprite from the fridge, then two pieces of bread. I thanked her with a head nod and cracked the can open to take a sip. Thank God she knew my hangover cure all, that's mainly what I felt right now. Hangover from the drinking, I knew the effects of the drugs were over, and I'd come down fully. What I worried about was the withdrawal I knew I'd feel later on when my mother inevitably forbade me drinking, hopefully the cigarettes would be enough.

"I swear she loves you more than she loves me," Daniel mumbled.

"It's only because she doesn't get to see me that often, Daniel. Relax, you're her father. No one can take your place, I'm just the really cool and fun _Unka Hiccup_." I chuckled a bit as the others laughed.

"My Unka..." Belle snuggled against me and I held her. "Can you color with me?" she asked.

"Sure princess, I'll go get the stuff. Stay here, okay?" I told her as she nodded, I stood up and placed her on the couch while I went to my room and grabbed the coloring books and coloring stuff. Belle knew I had it because I liked to draw a lot. I brought everything out and sat on the floor with her at the center living room table. She was on her knees to reach it next to me as she got a coloring book and looked through the pages. I got my sketchbook from the pile and leaned against the wall as I started sketching her quietly while eating the bread silently.

"What are you working on baby girl?" Daniel asked.

"No peeking, Daddy! It's a surprise," Belle said, Daniel tried to look again and Belle shielded her work with an unamused look plastered on her face. "Daddy! Stop looking. Unka Hiccup says that art is only good if no one sees it before it's done because if you look before it's finished then it loses it's um...meaning, Right Unka?"

"That's right," I replied with a smile. I had told her that a long time ago, I'm shocked she remembered. She had a memory like I did, and I found that fascinating. She would be turning five soon, right before graduation in fact. I already knew she would demand I come. Not like I could tell her no, I didn't think I could ever tell her now. How sad was that? I chuckled a bit to myself as I went back to work on my own drawing.

{Normal POV}

"What are you working on over there, Hunter. Haven't seen you draw in a long time," Vivian asked him.

"Did you not just hear the four-year-old? Can't see work before it's done or it loses the meaning behind it," Hunter retorted as he kept his eyes on his sketch pad. When he finished with his pencil he got the colored pencils and started to color it. For the next hour or so, they just watched the two work. Vivian made lunch for them all with help from Amy, Heather, and Cassandra.

"Unka, I finished." Belle said as she rushed over to him, Hunter looked up as she was running over and watched her trip on her untied shoelaces He put his pad down and caught her before she fell face first.

"Got ya," Hunter said then placed her on her feet with a smile. "No running, kay?" Belle nodded to him as she turned the picture around to show Hunter what she'd colored. Hunter saw a hand drawing of what he assumed was her and him, it made him smile. Belle showed him another hand drawing. This one was different from the others and it made Hunter stare intently. The picture she'd drawn was of a soldier receiving a metal by someone else, the soldier was standing with his arms at his side, a dog beside him with green eyes, and the soldier had a fake leg for his left one. It was him, Hunter closed his eyes and his memories took him back to that day. The day he got the Medal of Honor...

 **=Flashback: February 2017=**

 _Hunter stood at attention in a small office, the one belonging to the president of the Barbaric Archipelago who went by the name of Cameron Saint. Hunter had been told by one of the commanding officers who gave him his honorable discharge certificate that the president wanted to see him, Hunter didn't know what about. All he did was lose his leg and spent three months recovering and learning how to walk normally without a limp. Regardless, it was kind of a direct order so he couldn't say no. Hunter was taken there by his mother, let in and taken straight to the office. Each person he passed would smile and clap for him. Why? He didn't understand any of this. Reaching the office, Hunter saw the man sitting at his desk._

" _Ah, there's the man of the hour. Welcome, welcome. Please come in," the president invited. Hunter was very confused, but did as asked as he came inside more with Toothless beside him, mother behind him._

" _It's...an honor to meet you, Mr. President," Vivian said softly._

" _Oh, the honor of meeting the mother of this young man is all mine, Ms. Ostberg." Mr. Saint took her hand and kissed the back of it lightly. Hunter swore he saw his mother blush in shock. "And it is my esteemed pleasure to meet you, Second Lieutenant Hunter Haddock," he shook Hunter's hand now. "Hello, Toothless," he said as Toothless lifted his paw and put it in the president's hand._

" _Um, I don't mean to sound like an idiot here...but what...is going on? Why am I here?" Hunter asked._

" _Mr. Haddock, do you recall any of the events regarding what led to you losing your leg?" Mr. Saint asked._

" _Vaguely. It's...a bit of a blur honestly," Hunter replied._

" _Do you remember shooting an enemy soldier, the one that was found with you?" Mr. Saint questioned._

" _Yeah, he...was trying to kill me. I was...defending myself," Hunter replied._

" _Were you aware that soldier was a main target I had ordered to be executed if found?" Hunter's eyes widened a bit, "He was a key target in ending the war. A link in the chain leading to who was responsible for starting the war. I ordered it two years before you joined the military, he always managed to slip away before anyone could get him. You however, managed to shoot him in an act to protect yourself and I wanted to thank you personally for what you did, even if you didn't know who he was at the time." Mr. Saint smiled._

" _I just...didn't want to die, I didn't...know he was a target for execution." Hunter replied._

" _On top of that, you also got your platoon to safety. It cost you your leg and in that battle for your life thinking you would die...you took out that target due to protective instincts. All your actions since joining the military are to be commended my boy, and that is why I've brought you here today. You've accomplished so many things in your two years of service, Hunter. You ranked high at a young age, you've suffered many losses, made many friends, and you always made sure they were safe regardless of your own life. You were always willing to sacrifice yourself. You're brave, loyal, smart, courageous, and have a very big heart. Countless times, you have gone above and beyond the call of duty to protect your platoon, your team, and your home. As such, I've brought you here to award you the highest honor any soldier can ever receive," Mr. Saint said calmly with a smile as he handed a square black box._

" _Second Lieutenant Hunter Haddock, for all you have done for these islands. I an honored and proud to award you the Medal of Honor," Hunter's eyes widened as felt the president place the medal around his neck, he had...no words for this. "Wear it proudly, soldier. You're a hero to us all," the president said with a smile as he put his hand out and Hunter shook it, still in shock. He shook it off as cameras were going off, his mother was crying too. Hunter couldn't believe he just earned the Medal of Honor...for taking out a target he had no idea about. This wasn't right. No, it wasn't at all. What he did was just fight for his life. This...or rather, that, didn't make him a hero! Losing his leg didn't make him a hero! He wasn't a hero!_

 **=End Flashback=**

Hunter was brought out of it by Toothless being in his face and whining to get his attention. Hunter didn't even realized he'd brought his knees up to his chest and had his face covered with his hands as Toothless licked his face and moved his hands off his face, the others could now see tears resting there that hadn't falling.

"Unka?...What's wrong? Don't you like it?" Belle asked sadly. Hunter's eyes fell on the picture again, "It's you, Unka...when you got that medal. Mommy and me watched it on TV," she told him. "I made this too," she added showing him another picture, this one of a soldier in uniform holding a little girl in one arm and then the flag for the Archipelago in the other, and then a black dog beside him, drawn in obviously. Hunter noticed also that Belle drew in a fake leg, "It's you holding me and Toothless beside you, oh, and holding the flag." Belle said lightly.

Hunter looked at her now, then back at the picture. His eyes fell on his leg as he sighed. "I was...just doing my job, Belle..." he replied.

"But you lost your leg doing it, Unka Hiccup. You saved my Daddy, Auntie, and all your friends and almost died doing it." Belle told him.

"Losing my leg doesn't make me a hero, princess. Makes me half of what and who I used to be," Hunter smiled a bit.

"Unka. Shut up and don't be stupid," Belle sighed as Hunter blinked a little, "You're right, losing your leg doesn't you a hero. But this does," Belle said as she put her hand on his heart. "You were willing to give up your life to save others, because you fought for what was right. So what if you lost your leg, that's just the outside. It doesn't change who you are inside, Unka Hiccup. Not all heros wear suits and capes, some wear uniforms. Seeing isn't believing, believing is seeing. And even if you never believe or see it, I will," Hunter saw her bright smile as he moved from his crouch position and let his knees hit the floor while he pulled her in for a tight hug. That's when they saw it, Hunter let the tears fall from his eyes.

"Thank you, Belle," Hunter said to her.

"You're welcome, Uncle Hiccup," Belle hugged him back. It was the damn cutest thing any of them had ever seen! Belle smiled as she pulled from the hug and used her hands to wipe his face and eyes dry. "It's okay to cry, Mommy says that's what makes you human. Your robot leg doesn't make you half of what or who you used to be. Robots can't cry and they don't have a heart. You still cry and you still have a heart, so you're still you, Unka." she told him lightly and kissed his nose.

"Good job, Belle, you made everyone cry..." Heather whimpered a bit.

"So can you show me what you drew, Unka?" Belle asked smiling wide. Hunter got his sketch pad from beside him as he turned it to show her a drawing of herself with a crown on top of her head, the name reading: **Princess Belle**.

"You. Because you're always going to be my princess," Hunter said, Belle smiled as she held his hand.

"And you're always going to be my hero," Belle told him, Hunter stood up and hugged her tightly again. He needed this, by the Gods, he really had needed this. The words of his four-year-old niece reminded him of who he really was. Showed him something in himself that everyone else saw. Hunter didn't change, he just lost himself and Belle found him again. At least he knew that no matter what he did, he'd always have one fan on his side. He'd always be her hero.


	33. The Graduate

**Healing Hearts**

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Pairing;** HunterXAmy(HiccupXAstrid)

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD related-not the movies, shows, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I _may_ or _may not_ use in the story. Everything belongs to its original artist or creator!

 **33;** The Graduate

{Hunter's POV}

I didn't think it was possible, but it happened. After the last three years, I never believed I would feel like my old self again. Yet, here I was standing on the side of the school in line with the Berk Isle High School 2018 graduating class in cap and gown preparing to walk that stage and get my high school diploma! I still couldn't believe I'd come this far from where I started in November 2014 when my father forced me into the military. So much happened in only three years, I thought for sure I'd be dead by now with some of the things I went through. Hell, I even have a girlfriend who I love with my everything and would do anything for. I've proven that too. I really just couldn't grasp I was about to be a high school graduate when they called my name. This past week leading up to this moment however, hadn't been easy in the slightest. Very emotional and slight reverting to old habits, NOT that I was doing drugs again, but still drinking and smoking cigarettes and no one knew about the drinking except Toothless.

After Belle told me what she had about always being her hero, I didn't know I could feel this happy again. It was like the old me was back after being lost for so long in the darkness of my mind. I still had nightmares, still had flashbacks, and I likely always would. The difference was that I knew more people than just Toothless were there to help me out of it this time. I hung those pictures Belle gave me right in my room right on the wall where my computer was. I pulled out the box that had the Medal of Honor in it and I put that on display in the living room on the fireplace with the honorable discharge certificate. I guess I just didn't feel ashamed of it anymore. My Mom and Amy were proud of me, they all were that I had finally decided to embrace my actions that earned me both objects. It didn't matter if killing that guy was an accident, I did and it helped out a lot.

Most of Saturday was spent with friends, Amy, and Mom. I didn't feel any withdrawal effects from the drugs, or alcohol, but maybe that's because I was distracted. Sunday, Mom had to work and my friends were over for a little while until I said I was tired so they left so I could sleep with Toothless guarding me. Only I didn't sleep, I drank. Not a lot, four shots and a beer before sleeping so Mom wouldn't know I drank. I knew she wouldn't approve given what I just got over, but I couldn't help it. I...like to drink, it kept me calm added with the smoking. I didn't drink a lot, just enough to keep the withdrawal symptoms back. I knew I had a problem, was I going to get help for it? Likely not because I liked to drink and smoke. However, when I had to go back to school for this past week, it wasn't easy to handle the day without the alcohol.

 **=Flashback; Previous Week=**

 _Here we go, Monday morning after the horrible weekend. Saturday and Sunday weren't bad, Friday was horrid! That's what everyone was going to be wondering about and staring at me for. Or at least the people in Mr. Mayers's Language Arts class. Those were the students who had to sit in the gymnasium when I did all those things, taking the drugs and drinking myself to a near unconscious state. I was sure by now it had made it around the school what happened that day, and everyone was going to have eyes on me as the 'hero' who put his life on the line again to save them. Everyone knew who I was now, the soldier who earned the Medal of Honor and Honorable Discharge at the rank of Second Lieutenant in the Barbaric Archipelago Islands Military._

 _Honestly, it hadn't been hard to figure out. All anyone had to do was look up 'Hunter Haddock, BAI Military' and my whole story from when I joined to when I was discharged would come up, including that I got the Medal of Honor. The only thing it didn't state...was how I was saved that day and it was something that I wanted to know the answer too. I was sure I was going to die because I had been alone and bleeding out on the ground after that IED I stepped on, after being shot in the leg. All I remember was being dragged to the chopper, and then it goes black. I guess I'd never know. Sighing, I reached the school and parked in my spot. I got off my bike and put my helmet in the side compartment, along with my vest before heading into the school._

 _Instantly upon walking in the door, students were staring at me and I hated the feeling. I just ignored it as I went to my locker and grabbed what I would need, not that it was much given this was the last week of school and graduation on Saturday. I hoped I passed, we hadn't been given our final grades for the year yet. The rumor was we were getting them today before the final bell rang at 3 pm. I wished I had a beer in my hand right about now, maybe then it would seem more like me to them. They weren't looking at me happy or relieved, it was worry and concern because everyone knew what I did to keep them safe. Drugs and drinking to keep the act going for the old gang._

" _Toothless, guard." I ordered as I started moving through the halls and Toothless keeping everyone at a distance from me. Reaching algebra, I saw Amy, Flynn, and Roxanne right away, then Vince, Sonny, Travis, and Randy. Great. Here goes my whole day._

" _Hey, there you are," Amy greeted as she got up to hug me, I leaned down a bit and kissed her gently. "How are you doing? Didn't hear from you much yesterday," she asked._

" _Yeah, I was sleeping most of it. Sorry," I shrugged a bit._

" _It's okay. We know you were tired," Amy ran her fingers through my auburn hair, she loved playing with it. "Feeling okay?"_

" _Can we just maybe stop asking me that question. You know what happened, the whole school knows what happened. Effects are over, I came down from it, and now I'm withdrawing hard without it." I stated as I moved to my seat and sat down, I stared out the window with my arms over my chest. "I'm going to be off for a while, Amy...don't take my tone for hate,"_

" _It's okay, Amy. His mom warned us he could get like this for a few days..." Flynn reminded. Amy nodded as the teacher came in and class began normally. Roxanne took it upon herself to warn the teacher not to mention anything that happened on Friday, I was grateful for that. I just wanted to get through this week without snapping._

 _(Lunch Hour)_

 _As usual my old team came during lunch to see me and Amy, and that's when I was having some of the withdrawal symptoms. I was irritable, tired, and felt sick to my stomach again. I even started shaking and having the cigarette didn't help in the slightest, it actually made me throw up once. What made it worse is that I wasn't just withdrawing from the drugs, it was the no alcohol too. I hadn't had a drink since 7 pm Sunday night, and right now it was a little after noon time. Seventeen hours without a drink, and four hours since my last cigarette. I just couldn't smoke it, the smell made me want to hurl._

 _Gods, I wished I could stop shaking so much. I hated all the eyes on me and knowing I was going through withdrawal. What made it worse is I knew what they were thinking too, that it had to be hard for me to of gone so long without drugs and one little slip up has me wanting to take them to keep the withdrawal away. Oh, it pissed me right off to no end. I could hear the whispers when I walked the halls. Everyone was just waiting for me to fuck up and do drugs again so I'd get arrested for being so close to the parole being over. I wouldn't...fuck this up. I couldn't. I was too close to having my record clean of all that. I didn't care how much I wanted those drugs back in my system. I wouldn't cave. I refused to!_

 _(End Of Day)_

 _Oh, it got worse for me. I was in the nurse's office all through history class, thank God I wasn't missing anymore. Really, we were just there because after today when we got final grades, most of the remaining class time of the week would be graduation practice. I reached class and took my seat with my eyes closed, everyone came in and saw me there. Well, those who had all classes with me were surprised to see me. When the teacher came in she had a bunch of envelopes with her, they had to be our report cards. After class began, she passed them out. I took a deep breath, this is where I figured out if I was graduating on Saturday or not. Toothless was sitting up and trying to keep me calm as I opened the envelope and pulled the paper out._

 _ **Hunter Haddock-Ostberg{Senior Class}-Final Report For School Year 2017-2018:**_

 _ **Algebra: 99  
**_ _ **Science: 92  
**_ _ **Language Arts: 97  
**_ _ **Physical Education/Health: 100  
**_ _ **History: 94  
**_ _ **Music: 100**_

 _ *** Graduation Status: Will Graduate on Saturday, June 16, 2018.**_

 _I was going to graduate, I passed every class with an A! Holy Odin I was happy. I didn't even care about the withdrawal anymore, it didn't seem to be phasing me knowing this. It said it right there in black and white that I WOULD BE graduating on Saturday, the 16th of June in 2018! Amy came over to me now and put a hand on my shoulder, I looked up at her with tears in my eyes._

" _Baby, what's wrong?" she asked me quickly. I handed her the paper and she gasped in shock. "Hunter, this is...amazing! You passed everything! With all A's!" Amy exclaimed._

" _See why I'm crying now..." I forced out as she hugged me tightly. I couldn't wait to get home and tell Mom that I was graduating high school on Saturday! I just had to make it through work first. I knew I could, with this news and how I was feeling, I knew I could get through work._

 _(Wednesday)_

 _That whole extremely happy, nothing can ruin my mood bravado wore off on Tuesday morning after I got home from Monday night and told Mom about the good news. I was so excited, I didn't drink anything. Mom and I celebrated until 2 am and then I went to bed because Tuesday would be spent doing fittings for cap and gown as we'd been informed by Ms. Christy. We'd actually get them on Saturday morning early to get ready for the ceremony. Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday was all practice for seating, lining up and walking the stage to get our diplomas. Or so we were told. No, when Tuesday came, because I didn't have anything to drink the night before, I was suffering like hell with shaking and being sick._

 _Tuesday brought on a fever, tremors, nausea, sweating, irritability, and stomach pain. There was more than that later on after getting home for a quick break, I drank a beer to calm the symptoms of withdrawal. Now here on Wednesday, thank thor I had the night off work, first thing I did was rush home after school and drink two beers, along with a cigarette, and three shots of Soco, one of Fireball. After the beer the symptoms began to fade off and I was relaxed again. I was sleeping by the time Mom got home from work, she just assumed it was the withdrawal from the drugs making me tired._

 _(Friday)_

 _Friday, thankfully...all the cravings for drugs were gone like the wind. But not the ones for alcohol and cigarettes. The only thing getting me through the day was smoking between classes and then drinking a beer before work, drinking again when I got home at 11:45 pm. I just...couldn't stop and I didn't want to either. I knew how bad that was, especially because I was told by a doctor I only had about twenty years left on me from all the damage my body took on in the last three years rapid fire. Military, gangs and drugs, now all the drinking and smoking. I'd fucked myself right up in such a short amount of time. I didn't understand how I could control myself not to take drugs again and survive that withdrawal, but couldn't handle not drinking for a few days to break myself of the habit. I knew if I could make it at least a week, then I'd be alright. That was cold turkey quitting. The doctor advised against it because it could be fatal to a dependent alcoholic._

 _Maybe that's why I don't stop...because I knew it could kill me that quickly if I did. I had other options but I didn't want to go through with them. The former hero soldier going to AA for his drinking problem, that would look real good for me or anyone who took part in discharging or giving me the medal. I'd figure this out somehow. Tomorrow was graduation. I couldn't wait! It was the end of the day now, we were working on taking our seats, and lining up to walk the stage. It wasn't hard, we were alphabetical order by last name. Only about twenty minutes left of the LAST day of high school, tonight we were all going out together to celebrate. Just...no bars because Mom didn't think it was a good idea._

 _Here she thought I quit drinking, and I was doing it behind her back. It was wrong of me to do to her after all she did for me to help me overcome my drug problems. I'd quit...I would, I was making that promise to myself that right after graduation: I was going to quit smoking and drinking. I had to in order to save my own life. I've spent years saving other's, now it was time to save myself._

" _Well done class! It brings me such joy and sadness to see you all leaving after tomorrow." Mr. Bludvist announced to us, the graduating class of tomorrow afternoon at 2 pm. "Okay, enough of that," the man sad firmly trying to control his emotions. "Now tomorrow, I expect you all here for 12:30 pm to get in cap and gown so we can line up and prepare for the ceremony. For the rest of your last day, you can do whatever you want as long as you don't leave the ground and you're not breaking any rules. I'm so proud of all of you," he told them all before heading off to speak with the teachers. This was it. This time tomorrow, I'd be a high school graduate!_

 **=End Flashback=**

And here I was in my green/black cap and gown. I was wearing a set of dress pants, and shirt underneath along with my black dress shoes. My Mom made an attempt with my hair but as usual, it did it's own thing. I invited Glenn, Axel, Sam, along with my old team, and even the judge to come to see this moment. The judge had court to handle, but promised to come see me later on during the graduation party at the apartment. The speeches and dedications were over, it was time to start walking the stage. We were going up in order of our last names. Mine being legally Haddock before Ostberg, I was in the H's with Amy.

It seemed to drag on while going letter by letter for diplomas. Vince and Randy had theirs being their last name was Grimborn, next it was the H's. "Hunter Haddock-Ostberg!" Mr. Bludvist announced, I heard the cheering from where my friends and mother were sitting as I walked the three steps up and across the stage to the principal as he held out his hand to me and the other handed me my diploma. As soon as it hit my hand, I felt the overwhelming urge to cry at the accomplishment. I shook Mr. Bludvist's hand and stood there a moment as Mom got my picture quickly. "I'm proud of you," he whispered to me.

I nodded and moved to the other teachers to shake their hands before stepping down and waiting for Amy to get hers. We walked back to our seats together hand in hand, I was fighting the desire to cry. I looked down at the brown square in my hands as I turned the cover that read: **Berk Isle High School**. Then inside it showed the only thing I had been looking forward to seeing since I started seven months ago: **Berk Isle High School. Whereas Hunter Haddock-Ostberg has satisfactorily completed the necessary requirements of study as perscribed by school administrators in accordance with the regulations of the Barbaric Archipelago and is thereby presented with this High School Diploma and is entitled to all the rights and privledges pertaining thereto. Dated this sixteenth day of June, Two thousand eighteen.**

It was...really there, here in my hands. My diploma that I earned! I ran my fingers over it and felt the tears forming in my eyes. Amy reached her hand over and locked with mine. The names being called when on another forty-five minutes before everyone was seated having gotten their diploma now.

"Ladies and Gentleman. It is my absolute honor to present to you the Berk Isle High School Graduating Class of 2018! Let's give it up for our graduates!" Mr. Bludvist announced as we all smiled wide and took our caps off, throwing them into the air and cheering that it was finally over. I pulled Amy close and kissed her deeply before pulling away and she blushed a dark shade of red from it. Toothless caught my cap and handed it to me as I looked at my diploma again, just staring at it. I heard the others rush over ton hug and congratulate me but Amy stopped them with a smile.

"Give him a minute..." she said. Toothless rubbed his head under my hand as I smiled. I couldn't explain the overwhelming joy I felt to hold this little square folder in my hands. This was my accomplishment, all my hard work of the last couple of years. I thought I'd never...get to finish high school because of what my father forced me into and here I was standing in cap and gown, a graduate of Berk Isle High School. I...had done it. I graduated.

"I DID IT!" I yelled out smiling wide as I whipped around and jumped in the air throwing my fist up victoriously.


	34. Ratted Out

**Healing Hearts**

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Pairing;** HunterXAmy(HiccupXAstrid)

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD related-not the movies, shows, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I _may_ or _may not_ use in the story. Everything belongs to its original artist or creator!

 **34;** Ratted Out

{Normal POV}

Everyone was happy to see Hunter this excited over getting his diploma, it was a big event for him. It didn't just signify him finishing high school, it also meant the judge would wipe his record clean of all old charges and he would off parole after. Of course this meant he still had to stay out of trouble, but at least he didn't have to be in by midnight anymore. After the ceremony ended and pictures been taken, as well as all caps and gowns turned back in, they were headed to the Ostberg residence to celebrate. Amy, Roxanne, Flynn, even Sonny, Travis, Randy, and Vince were coming alongside Glenn, Axel, Sam, and then of course Daniel, Timothy, Eric, Cassandra, and Heather were coming. And couldn't forget little Belle! All of them were coming to celebrate the graduation together.

"I'm so proud of you, Hunter!" Vivian exclaimed when they reached the apartment and Hunter got off his bike, parking it next to his mother's SUV. Hunter helped Amy down as smiled removing his helmet.

"Geeze Ma, gimme a little room to breathe would ya?" Hunter said as he kissed Amy's cheek. "I'll be back, need to change out of this first," he then headed inside to his room to change out of the dress clothes, he hated wearing them. Once he was changed he tripped over something, an empty bottle of beer. Hunter stared at it a few moments before closing his eyes and turning his head. _'No...Not today, I won't drink today...'_ he thought firmly, he already felt the withdrawals coming on. The cigarette only held them off for so long. He made it through the ceremony fine but in truth, Hunter hadn't had a single drop of alcohol since Thursday night. 11:50 pm after getting home from work was the last drink he had and he felt it the control he had on it starting to slip fast.

"There he is!" Flynn smiled when Hunter returned outside.

"Hunter, we're so proud of you!" Cassandra exclaimed as she hugged him, Heather following suit.

"Yes, we are. You've come so far from where you were a while back. You focused, you studied hard, you've stayed clean the entire time too," Eric smiled connecting hands with him.

"Well, except for last week when he did X and Rohypnol, as well smoke weed and get drunk..." Vince remarked. Hunter glared instantly as a few backed up.

"I'd shut up if I were you before I punch you clear into next week," Hunter warned coldly as his hand tightened to a fist, his knuckles cracking.

"Hunter, don't mess up on your last day now..." came a familiar voice, Hunter turned and saw judge Jaxson there. Fuck.

"Di-Did I say punch?...I-I meant...hug, because we're...such good friends..." Hunter said unclenching his fist and smiling as he put his arm around Vince's shoulders and gave a one armed hug as a few of the others started chuckling. Hunter glared and they shut up quickly.

"Don't give him a hard time, Mr. Grimborn. Hunter has come a very long way, and last week was just a testament to the good deeds he does regardless of worry for himself. He wouldn't have taken those drugs if it didn't mean protecting you and everyone else in that school from harm," the judge stated as Vince nodded his head. The judge now smiled at Hunter, "Well, now, don't keep me waiting. Let me see it," he smiled.

Hunter went inside the house and grabbed his diploma off the fireplace where he'd had his Mom put it. He brought it out and handed it to the judge proudly. The man looked over it and smiled wide as he handed it back, "So...is he in the clear?" Vivian asked nervously.

"Well, that's why I'm here to check out. Mind if we take a seat?" Jaxson asked softly. Hunter nodded and led him to the fire ring where there were a few small tables and chairs set up. A fire was going in the middle as the two sat down and Jaxson pulled out a folder with the visible tab reading: **Hunter Haddock-Ostberg**. "A year ago around this time, your first arrest took place for fighting in school and officers having to pull you off the young man you put in the hospital. That was when you first came to my courtroom, Hunter. I let you off with a warning, and you continued to get yourself into more trouble by partaking in illegal acts, committing various crimes, doing drugs, endangering your life and the lives of others." Jaxson told him.

Hunter sighed some, he didn't want to hear about it again. He wanted to go to his room, lock the doors and start drinking to forget about the horrible things he did back then. "Y-Yes...Judge Jaxson...I remember," Hunter replied looking down. The judge now opened the folder, Hunter's charge list sitting right on top and under all that was each one that was filed when it occurred in more detail.

"I can't help but notice you seem...bothered by the reminder of the things you did, chose to do. Do you regret your choices, Hunter?" Jaxson asked him.

"I do. I regret every single one of them," Hunter replied to him.

"That's good, a lesson was learned then. Well now, let's see if we met all of our parole conditions?" Jaxson said filing through a few things. "Conditions for parole and record expunging were no more fights or drugs, random drug testing, curfew of midnight to 5 am, and to graduate high school without ending up arrested again. Yes?" Hunter nodded to him. "Well, you passed all of your drug tests perfectly. However, you did break the other three. You did take drugs a weeks ago, you broke curfew a few months back and injured a man to subdue him, you also did end up cuffs."

Everyone bit back, was Hunter in trouble for all that?! "In lieu of extenuating circumstances, I'm going to waive them all as excused with good reason. You broke curfew to help a friend in need, you fought to protect her and keep her from being hurt again, you took drugs and risked your own life as the cost to put ten very bad people away again. Military or not, you always think of others before yourself and you protect fully. You completed every condition I set for you when I gave you a second chance, so it is my honor to be the one to release you from parole. But first, there is someone who came with me who has waiting a long time to see you," Jaxson smiled, "Come on out, Erica," he said as he looked back and motioned with his hand for someone to step out from behind the house.

Hunter looked up as he saw the little girl from a year ago, he stood quickly with worry in his eyes. "Hello, Hunter..." the child greeted. "You look surprised to see me, last time I was wearing a leg brace and had crutches."

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry," Hunter said to her gently.

"Please...come down here so I can see you better?" she asked, Hunter got on his knees and so she could look down instead of up. "No need to apologize, I should actually be thanking you for putting me in the hospital." she said as Hunter's eyes widened.

"What? No...no. I...put you in a coma for two weeks because of that wreck, because I was stupid. You didn't deserve that because of me," Hunter said quickly.

"You saved my life," she smiled. "I pulled you from a wreck I caused..." Hunter looked down, Erica now lifted his chin up some.

"Aside from the crash, you saved my life another way. When...I woke up from the coma, the doctors ran tests to make sure I was alright...and they found cancer in me." Erica told him, "If I hadn't been in the hospital, then they might not have found it in time to save me. It's because of you that I'm still alive, I fought all year because I wanted to live to see you again. I wanted to make sure you didn't break your promise to me. Today was my last treatment, I'm cancer-free." she explained.

"I kept my promise, Erica," Hunter told her, Erica put up her pinky and Hunter connected his to hers.

"I always knew you were good, Hunter Haddock. And I hope you never forget that there are people who look to you still and see you as the hero they know you are." Erica smiled as she pulled something out of her bag and handed it to him. "I made this for you," she added as Hunter opened the folded piece of paper and looked at it, his eyes widened a bit. It was a drawing of him in a soldier's uniform with a cape attached to his shoulders. She had even given him a name: **Mr. Goodheart**. At the top was written _'my hero'_. "What kept me fighting, was you. I know you never gave up, even if you got a little lost. But, we all do. I never gave up either because you're the hero I looked to for the strength to keep fighting," Erica hugged him tightly around the neck.

Hunter didn't respond for a minute or two but then he closed his eyes and hugged her back, "Thank you," he said calmly. Jaxson smiled as he handed Erica the folder after the hug broke as she walked towards the fire that was burning.

"Consider this the expunging of your criminal record," Jaxson told him as Erica ripped the folder in half and throw it in the fire to burn. "You're a good man, Hunter. Don't ever forget that," he added with his hand out to Hunter.

"I won't. Thank you...for giving me another chance," Hunter said shaking his, and then hugging Erica again.

"Well, best get back to Arc Isle. Promised your parents I'd have you in time for dinner," Jaxson told her, Erica nodded as the two of them turned and left. "Enjoy your graduation party!" they called and left in the taxi that was sitting out front. Hunter looked back to the burning folder. His...parole was over and record expunged...he didn't even have the words for how happy he was right now. He actually wanted to cry, but wouldn't.

Hunter smiled as he sat down in the chair and relaxed. Belle jumped on his lap and smiled. "What's up princess?"

"Can we go swimming?" Belle asked pointing to the pool off the left, it was a five foot in ground one.

"Belle, I didn't bring your suit..." Daniel mumbled.

"I can fix that," Hunter said as he got up and carried Belle with him as they went into the house. After ten minutes they came back out with Belle wearing one of his t-shirts that reached past her thighs and Hunter wearing his swim trunks. "Ready?" Belle nodded to him as he held her tightly and jumped in the pool with a laugh, both surfaced and continued to have a good time. After twenty minutes, Hunter stopped while still holding her in his arms, he closed his eyes and put a hand to his head.

"Unka...are you okay?" Belle asked softly.

"Yeah...I'm...okay, Belle. Um...why, don't we...take a little break from the pool..." Hunter told her, as he began making his way towards the stairs, stumbling a little.

"Hey, I think something's wrong with Hunter..." Randy said first noticing it, this got everyone's attention as they looked and saw him having trouble moving in the water.

"Hunter? Are you okay, babe?" Amy asked.

"I-I'm...good, just...need a br-" Hunter stopped short, Belle had her hands on his chest and looked to her father quickly.

"Daddy, Unka's heart is beating really fast." Belle called to him. "And he's shaking!" she said with worry. "Unka...Unka are you okay?!" Belle cried now. Hunter wasn't responding to her, he just stood there shaking. Belle shook him a little and he closed his eyes and then opened them again, shaking his head once or twice to focus. "Unka?"

"Hunter, out of the pool now..." Vivian told him firmly, Hunter was closer to the side without the ladder so he moved slowly and placed Belle on the ground first as he pulled himself up onto the ground and sat there a minute. "What happened?"

"I-I don't know. Just, blanked out for a second. I'm okay, really, Mom. I promise..." Hunter told her.

"Belle said your heart was beating really fast and you were shaking." Amy reminded.

"I'm fine. Will you get off my back about it?" Hunter said with narrowed eyes as he got up from the ground and got a towel that was sitting on his chair.

"Hunter, we're just worried about you..." Heather said.

"Well, stop. Alright. I don't need people to worry about me, I can take care of myself!" Hunter raised his voice, then stopped and sighed a bit. "I'm sorry. Guess I'm just...tired." he added. Hunter knew he had to control himself, Toothless whined at him. Clearly wanting him to tell the others about the paper that sat in his nightstand drawer, Hunter shook his head before heading inside to change his out of his bathing suit. He returned outside wearing dark blue jeans, tee-shirt, and his sandals. He noticed all of them looking at him worried that he'd just gotten incredibly irritated over them being concerned that he blanked out in the pool while holding Belle, who had also been worried about him and alerted her father that Hunter was shaking and his heart was beating fast.

Hunter sighed as he moved over to the grill and opened the lid up, starting to scrape it off with the wire grill brush. After that was clean he went inside to get the burgers and hotdogs, he put those down on the folding table and then went back in to get the buns for both, as well the condiments, cheese lettuce, tomato, onion, and pickels. He left those in the outside fridge so they wouldn't go bad. Hunter fired up the grill and while that heated up he started getting the hot dogs out of their package and the burgers separated. He started lying everything on the grill rack and getting the spatula to flip with when it was time. He felt something tug his pant leg and he looked down to see Belle there,

"Hey princess," he said to her.

"Unka, I worried about you..." she said sadly. Hunter smiled a bit as he picked her up with one arm and kissed her cheek.

"I'm okay. I'm sorry I scared you," Hunter replied to her.

"But you were shaking, were you cold?" Belle asked.

"Guess I was and got distracted. But you snapped me out of it, you'll make a great doctor one day." Hunter told her gently, Belle smiled wide.

"I'm gonna be a medic like Auntie Heather! I'm gonna save soldiers," Belle said with a big grin. Hunter laughed a little.

"That's a big job. But I think if anyone can do it, you can." Hunter told her as she hugged him tightly while he flipped the burgers and rolled the hot dogs. "Hey, you want to help uncle?" Belle nodded, "Go in the fridge there, and pull out the cheese and you can hand me pieces to put on the burgers." he said, Belle smiled as she got down from his arms and grabbed the cheese from the fridge. The others were talking among themselves while still watching Hunter and Belle work on the burgers and hotdogs. Hunter placed the cheese on as by handed from Belle, then after it melted he shut the grill off and put everyone on a serving tray.

Hunter grabbed the lettuce, onion, and pickle and set them on the table near the cutting board to slice up tomatos and peel some lettuce pieces. Hunter started slicing the tomatos up into good size pieces to fit the burgers. It was now that Hunter felt nauseated, and started to sweat a little. Hunter shook his head a little and his vision began to go blurry on him. Hunter placed the knife down suddenly and lowered his head breathing heavily. At this time, Belle had returned and saw her uncle had paused in his previous actions and was breathing heavily, Belle touched his arm lightly.

"Unka Hiccup?" she asked. Belle then noticed Hunter just space off and start shaking, Toothless started barking to alert everyone else that something was wrong. "Daddy! Something is wrong with Unka!" Belle shouted out quickly. Before anyone could react, Hunter fell to the ground and start shaking more with his eyes open but not blinking or moving.

"He's having a seizure!" Vivian said quickly as she rushed over to him, they all did. "Someone get me something to put on under his head," she said with concern while Eric and Timothy started moving things away from Hunter so he couldn't hurt himself. Daniel got Belle off the chair she was in, trying to soothe her worried about her uncle. Cassandra had gotten a pillow from the couch inside the apartment and it was placed under his head.

"Wh-Why...is he having a seizure?" Amy cried.

"I-I don't know. He's not prone to them, he never has been unless he was coming down from drugs..." Vivian replied with concern.

"B-but he hasn't taken any except for last week and we were...all there with him when it happened." Amy responded now still watching her boyfriend jerk around on the grass.

"He doesn't have epilepsy or anything?" Axel inquired and she shook her head to him. "You say this only happened when he came down from drugs?"

"Yes. Everytime during the coming down process, he'd fall into small seizures. It happened last Saturday right before you all arrived, he fell into it while asleep and took a few minutes to recover from. Kids, how was he at school during the withdrawal process?" Vivian asked.

"Uh, irritable mainly. But he also had headaches, sweating, nausea, and tiredness. Slight shaking too," Flynn told her.

"He's not still withdrawing, is he?" Sam questioned.

"Shouldn't be, unless he started taking drugs again to stop the withdrawal symptoms..." Eric said.

"You can do that?" Vince asked.

"Yeah, people don't want to feel the withdrawal from not having it in their bodies, so they keep doing it to avoid the withdrawal." Cassandra stated now. They all looked back at Hunter whose seizure was starting to lessen.

"Four minutes he was in that..." Amy whimpered a bit. "That was longer than the one from the gym..."

"And longer than any of the times he came down. Those only lasted a minute or two, then about five minutes to regain consciousness." Vivian informed as she and Glenn carefully turned Hunter on his side, it was creepy to see his eyes open but him not moving at all. "When he wakes up, we'll talk to him..." she sighed some. For six or so minutes, there was nothing but him lying there and then he started to twitch a bit and they feared him having another one, they were ready to call 9-1-1 but Toothless stopped them as he nudged Hunter's face a bit while whining. Toothless licked his cheek as Hunter started blinking a bit, Toothless pulled him to a sitting up position and sat beside him.

"Hunter, are you okay?" Amy asked worried.

"Yeah..I'm...fine? Why am I on the ground?" Hunter asked.

"Baby, you fell into a seizure for four minutes and just took the last six for you to wake up fully..." Vivian said as she checked his forehead and cheeks. "You're sweating, and have a fever. What's going on, tell me so I can help you?"

"Mom, I'm fine okay. Just tired, I'll go to bed early and be fine tomorrow." Hunter told her. Toothless growled at him now, "What?" Toothless gave him a look that said 'tell them or I will'. "Knock it off you, I'm fine, Toothless..." The dog barked at him then went in the house. After five minutes, he returned with a paper in his mouth. "Toothless, give me that right now..." Toothless backed away from him and handed it to the closest person to him which happened to be Amy.

"What's this, Toothless?" she said uncrumpling it and looking over it. Amy's eyes widened some as she handed it to Vivian to read over.

Vivian's eyes widened as well, turning to shock and fear almost. "Hunter Haddock-Ostberg! You explain this right now!" Hunter looked at Toothless now, his friend has his head down. Ashamed he ratted out Hunter's alcohol poisioning from a few weeks ago, but he was only trying to help. He knew Hunter couldn't do it by himself. "Hunter. I'm waiting, what is this all about you having alcohol poisoning a few weeks ago and went to the hospital for it?!" as soon as she had said the words _alcohol poisioning_ , everyone had gasped looking at him shocked and with worry all wanting an explanation.


	35. Won't Forget

**Healing Hearts**

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Pairing;** HunterXAmy(HiccupXAstrid)

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD related-not the movies, shows, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I _may_ or _may not_ use in the story. Everything belongs to its original artist or creator!

 **35;** Won't Forget

{Hunter's POV}

I couldn't remember what had happened to me. I remembered cutting tomatos for the burgers and then waking up on the ground on my side with Toothless licking my face. My friend pulled me up so I could sit and refocus bit, and my Mom informed me that I had a seizure and asked that I tell her what was going on so she could help. I told her I was just tired and Toothless apparently wasn't going to let me lie my way out of telling them I was suffering from alcohol withdrawal. He gave me eyes that told me to tell them or he would, I told him to stop and he just went inside the house and brought out my discharge papers from the hospital, he gave them to Amy who then handed them my Mother. As soon as she saw the words written there, I knew I wasn't getting out of it anymore. She demanded I tell her about the alcohol poisioning, which then made everyone else aware.

"Hunter, explain this. Now." My mother demanded again.

"Don't worry about it," I said as I forced myself to my feet slowly, still wobbling a bit though.

"What do you mean don't worry about it! Hunter, this is dated a few weeks ago! When did this happen and why wasn't I aware of it!" Mom yelled at me.

"Oh my Gods, will you stop yelling at me. I said stop worrying about it. I drank a little too much and had to go to the hospital because of it, that's all." I told her.

"How did you get to the hospital if you were that wasted?" Randy asked.

"There's a switch that Toothless can hit to alert medical services if something happens to me and no one else is around..." I explained, Toothless started growling and barking at me.

"You're lying. What happened Hunter, tell me right now. This is serious," Mom asked me, pleading almost. Oh, I didn't need this right now.

"For the love of-Fine! It was the day I blacked out in school! You happy now?" I yelled.

"I don't understand...the doctor told us that you were just overworked..." Daniel said.

"He lied to you. I did pass out because I was overworked, but also because I had alcohol poisioning. That's what he told me before discharging me when you weren't in the room," I sighed.

"What's all this on the paper about doctor speaking to you about program options with his card attached for a support group? There's more to this and you're going to tell me, Hunter. Right now, please...What is going on that you're hiding from apparently everyone but Toothless..." Mom asked me.

"Well, sorry. I didn't think you'd handle hearing your son has maybe twenty years left to live if he doesn't give up smoking or drinking." I told her as I saw her eyes widen and she stumbled back a little, face turning to fear.

"Wh-what?! What do you mean twe-twenty years left to li-live!..." Mom began crying.

Knowing I wasn't getting out of this, I sat down on one of the chairs close by since I still felt dizzy. Toothless came came over but didn't look at me, I could tell he felt bad about ratting me out and I knew he was just trying to help. It was his job to keep me safe and he had been there when the doctor told me everything. "Toothless...come here bud. It's okay, I'm not mad at you..." Toothless whined a bit, "I know you wanted to help," after I said that, he came over and laid his head on my lap as I pet the top of his head a few times so he'd know it was okay.

"Hunter. You need to tell us about all this," Glenn told me.

"I know...Toothless has been trying to get me to tell you since it happened. I blacked out from exhaustion, overworking, and giving myself alcohol poisioning. I had school, then work, then I'd go home drink until about 2 am to get tired enough to sleep. I did that...every night because I just...can't sleep on my own. Nightmares or flashbacks prevent me from doing so and medicines only increased suicidal thoughts. Doctor told me that if I kept going the way that I was, I'd end up killing myself." I explained still petting Toothless.

"What else did he say?" Amy asked.

"I asked how bad the shape of my body was, he told me horrible. He said in honesty, I fall into the category of a dependent alcoholic because I can't sleep without it or drink when I stress out. He mentioned my history with drugs and the fact I still smoke, that all of it has had a severe impact on my life span. Over the two years alone, I've developed high blood pressure which puts me at risks for strokes and heart attacks. Drinking and smoking is putting me closer to liver and lung cancer. He said kid my age should have the lifespan of ninety and the way I was going would have me in the grave by late thirties, early forties." I looked down.

"Why wouldn't you tell me or anyone about this. Hunter, this is serious! This is your life! And for the love of God, you've still been drinking and smoking since that day. Do you not care!?" Mom asked me.

"I do care, why do think I've been trying to stop! Ever since that day, I've tried...and by day two of the withdrawal symptoms...I gave up and drank or smoke to keep them away. I kept...telling myself I didn't have a problem and could stop whenever I wanted to. The doctor told me that if I quit both...I could regain back some years, he wasn't sure how many until I stopped completely. He told me not to do it cold turkey and not alone. He runs a support group twice a week and told me if I needed to control the withdrawal to drink a beer or two. After that he discharged me." I told them.

"Why didn't you tell anyone! We could have helped!" Amy yelled. "Oh my Gods, this is what you were talking about when you coming down that night in the gym...when you said you wondered how many years this stunt shaved off your life. None of us knew what it meant...and now we do. It was because of how much you took that day, how much more damage it did..." she added with wide, worried eyes.

"That's why you were so sick at school, wasn't it? When there was seven days left of school, you said you didn't feel good and hadn't smoked because it made it worse. You were trying to quit and the sickness and everything was you withdrawing?" Roxanne asked. I nodded to her.

"And when you were throwing up at school and we found out you were drinking alcohol on school ground, you were trying to keep the withdrawal down?" Timothy asked, I nodded again.

"You were drinking at school?!" My mother screeched.

"Yeah, it was after that I told myself I had a problem...and then all that sh-I mean crap happened with Xavier, the drugs and drinking..." Hunter corrected himself so he wouldn't cuss in front of Belle.

"So...let me ask you this, during your withdrawal all last week...you've been drinking and smoking, haven't you?" Eric asked.

"Yeah. Tuesday before work, I had a beer. Wednesday two beers, cigarette, three shots of Soco, one of Fireball. Passed out before Mom got hom and she didn't think anything of it assuming I was tired from the drug withdrawal. By Friday, drug cravings and withdrawals were gone. Kept telling myself it was amazing I survived drug withdrawals but not alcohol and cigarettes." I closed my eyes now.

"So the seizure...it's because of the alcohol withdrawal, isn't it?" Heather asked, I nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us, Hunter?...Do you know how dangerous quitting cold turkey is when you're a dependent alcoholic? It's fatal..." My mother cried a bit.

"Seizures fall under the severe withdrawal symptoms, so can fever, hallucinations, confusion, and adgitation. On top of any of the others ranging from but not limited to anxiety, insomnia, nausea, abdominal pain, vomiting, loss of appetite, fatigue, tremors, depression, mood swings, heart palpitations, increased blood pressure, increased body temperature and breathing, irregular heart rate, sweating, irritability...the list goes on. I know how dangerous is is, I did my research. I kept telling myself I didn't have a problem until I started drinking at school, and trying to quit after that was miserable." I said.

"Why'd you try to go cold turkey if you knew how dangerous it was?" Sonny asked.

"Because I thought I could beat it, just like everything else. And the reason I...didn't stop was because I was afraid to die if it went badly and I didn't want to tell anyone so they wouldn't worry about me. That's all...anyone has done, just worry about me and I wanted to be able to do something by myself for once..." I looked down now.

"We thought you had given up alcohol already, that you suffered those withdrawals with the drug ones..." Amy said lightly.

"No...the only reason the drug ones weren't bad were because I had to alcohol and cigarettes to control it," I kept my eyes closed, I could feel my mother's disappointed stare on me that she thought I was doing so well and I'd been lying to her, drinking behind her back for a week. I felt all their eyes on me and I hated it.

"Hunter. You are my son and there is nothing I wouldn't do for you. I've always been on your side, especially the last three years since your father forced you into the military. I divorced him, I took sole custody of you, and I can't even remember how many nights I'd wait up for you to get home after you were expelled from Archi Academy. That I'd hear Toothless barking outside and I'd find out passed out and all drugged up right here on this porch. I don't know how many times I sat with you in the bathroom when you threw up everything but your memories. I've held you when you cried, I sat through every seizure, and kept you alive because I love you." Mom says softly, as I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Mom...I just..." I started as she cupped my cheek and smiled a bit stroking my hair.

"Ssh now. I'm not mad at you. What I'm saying is, you should not have been afraid to come to me if you had a problem you couldn't handle alone. You've always known you can come to me and I will do all I can to help you. I know you wanted to do it alone, but there are some things that you can't and you need others. Trying to give up smoking and drinking alone, could kill you and I don't know what I'd do if I woke up one morning and found you dead." My mother says as I opened my eyes and saw her kneeling in front of me.

"I know I have a problem, mainly with drinking. I can stop smoking without a problem, the only reason I still do it was because it control the urge to drink for a while..." I said as the shaking was starting to come back. My mother put her hands on mine.

"Do you want to quit drinking and smoking? Do you honestly want to?" she asks. I nodded to her.

"When's the last drink you had?" Mom asks gently.

"Thursday morning around 2 am. It's been thirty-eight hours without a drink, because I promised myself I'd quit drinking and smoking after graduation..." I sighed.

"If you're serious about quitting, I'll help you. But promise me, you won't ever hide anything from me anymore. I mean it, Hunter. No more secrets. This is your life you were playing with, and I don't want to lose my only son." Mom said gently.

"I promise..." I answered.

"Good," she kissed my forehead lightly and smiled. "Then you should be okay in a week or so, you're not quitting cold turkey. Are you okay right now?"

"Aside from the shaking, severe nausea, sweating, and headaches...yeah, I'm okay." I replied.

"Wait here and do not get out of that chair. I don't want you having another seizure..." Mom said as she got up and went inside the house.

"Unka, why you still think you alone?" Belle asked.

"Because Unka is a stubborn dummy," I replied.

"Well, you not alone so stop acting stupid. You got all of us, and me too." Belle told him as she got out of her father's arms and climbed in his lap slowly, then hugged him. "I don't wanna lose my Unka..." she whined a bit.

"Don't worry, Belle. He isn't going anywhere because we're gonna be watching him at all times to keep him out of trouble." Cassandra said.

"Seriously Hunter, you being told you have twenty years to live is not something you keep from us. Your friends," Eric mumbled. My mother returned with three beers and put two away in the outside fridge, then handed one to me as I looked at her confused.

"You want to keep the withdrawals down, you need alcohol in your body. It doesn't have to be a lot, three is your limit for today. You can have one now, and another if the symptoms start coming back. No drinking after midnight, we clear on that?" Mom stated. I nodded to her, "Your body doesn't know how to function without it, that's why cold turkey is is fatal to someone who drank as much as you did. The beer will control the withdrawal without affecting you greatly," she added. "I would have opened it for you but I can't find the bottle opener," she shrugged.

"I got it," I said as I pulled my key ring out from my pocket and got my bottle opener that read: **Heaven doesn't want me and Hell is afraid I'll take over**.

"Nice saying," Amy giggled a bit.

"I always found it to be true as with all things that should have killed me, never have. I'm a firm believer that they just don't want me in either place," I smiled a bit as I took a drink from the beer, then another small one before putting it down on the table behind me. Didn't take very long for the shaking to subside, still had everything else though. That likely wouldn't fade until after I finished the first one.

"Feel better, Unka?" Belle asked.

"I do now," I replied to her. She cheered and turned to hug me only her knee hit me hard in groin by accident as I cringed a bit.

"Belle, be careful with your uncle. His stomach is still bothering him," Daniel told her.

"I sowwy, Unka!" Belle said quickly.

"No...worries, I'm good..." I winced a bit.

"You don't look good?" Randy pointed out.

"You try getting kneed full force in the dick by a four-year-old and tell me if you're good..." I whispered harshly.

"She got you there? I thought she hit your stomach since you look like you're going to throw up..." Heather said softly.

"Yeah, might still do that so remove her..." I panted a bit with an arm over my stomach as Daniel grabbed her off my lap and I bent over a little trying to keep it down. Amy rubbed my back slightly, it helped a little. When the pain passed I sat leaned back and took a few deep breaths. "Alright...I'm good...I think. Still iffy," I said.

{Normal POV}

Hunter forced himself out of the chair to finish getting the food ready, although it didn't last when he ran in the house and threw up. "Don't worry, he'll be okay. It's the withdrawal still," Vivian explained calmly. "If he only drinks a little for the next few days, then he'll be able to stay away from alcohol permanantely. The cravings might still be there but he won't suffer the withdrawal, I give it two weeks and he should be off it completely."

"Really, just two weeks?" Travis asked.

"It doesn't take very long. He's been off drinking for thirty-six hours and suffering the worst of the withdrawal symptoms. The beers are light and don't contain a lot of alcohol, but will be enough to keep the withdrawal down so he doesn't have another seizure again. He'll likely still have the headaches, tiredness, and mood swings for a while and possibly being sick. Quitting after two years of drinking all the time has it's downsides, and these are just a few of them. Drinking the beer will trick his body into thinking he'll keep drinking, but the less he gets, the more his body will adjust to not having it. That takes about a week if he sticks to it. The craving to drink will continue for another week or so, because he knows it relaxes him if he gets stressed out and can't sleep. That will be the hardest, but he won't get the withdrawal symptoms. That'll just be something he fights the urge to do." Sam said.

"And what if he does drink again?" Vince asked.

"Well, a beer or two wouldn't hurt him. If he starts drinking hard again, he's back at square one with withdrawal symptoms. Once he recovers, if he stays away from it...eventually it'll just fade all together and he won't drink period. Some recovering alcoholics do resort to having a drink every now and then, and those are the ones that get worse again. The less you rely, the better you'll be." Glenn said.

"So really he just has to keep telling himself he doesn't need it and find something else to distract him so he won't drink again?" Amy asked.

"Basically. My worry is how his mental state will be when he doesn't have the alcohol to surpress his memories anymore," Vivian sighed a bit.

"What do you mean?" Axel asked.

"A reason he has Toothless is because of PTSD. From the tours he was on, the accident where he lost his leg. A lot of that comes back to him and it was mainly why he started drinking in the first place. To surpress it, without the alcohol...it's going to come back and I don't know how bad that will be. That will be something that makes him want to drink again and the sad thing is that it will always be there. We can't use meds because it made him want to kill himself," Vivian told them.

"Well, he's got us now. We won't let him fall to the darkness again," Daniel said firmly, the others nodding in agreement. Hunter returned outside and plopped down in the chair.

"Feel any better?" Amy asked.

"Little bit, kind'a hungry though." Hunter said, Amy smiled as she got him a burger and hotdog, dressed it up the way she knew he liked and handed it to him along with his beer.

"Then eat and drink a little so we can go back to having fun and celebrating the fact we're high school graduates!" Amy kissed his cheek.

"And Hunter..." Eric said as Hunter looked at him after taking a bite of the hot dog, "Don't ever forget that we're here for you always. Just like your Mom, anything you ever need...come to us. We're here if you need help, to hang out, or just talk. Don't gotta be scared to ask for help, everyone needs it every now and then."

"I'll remember that from now on. Thank you," Hunter said with a smile. After that, everyone got something to eat and sat around to relax and talk about where their lives were going next. Hunter actually felt pretty good, it did take an immense weight off his shoulders to have them know about his alcohol problem and were all willing to help him get through it. The biggest event of the day however, was still that he graduated high school with all A's and his record was expunged, parole was over. He could finally enjoy his life without anymore problems. Most of all, he knew his friends Amy, and mother were always going to be there for him and he wouldn't forget that again.


	36. Leave Me Alone

**Healing Hearts**

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Pairing;** HunterXAmy(HiccupXAstrid)

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD related-not the movies, shows, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I _may_ or _may not_ use in the story. Everything belongs to its original artist or creator!

 **36;** Leave Me Alone

{Amy's POV}

I don't think Hunter will ever know how terrified I was when I saw that discharge paperwork reading that he had alcohol poisoning once, and the fear increased when I heard his remark about dying in twenty years if he didn't stop drinking and smoking. I wanted to cry and plead him to stop for the sake of his life, however, I was stunned to hear that he had been trying to quit since that day and then so many things went wrong like his former gang leader breaking out and him doing those drugs to trick the gang into being arrested again. Hunter had to deal with the effects, coming down, and then the withdrawal which we learned went easier because he'd been drinking and smoking to take some of the edge off. Still, it was terrifying and I glad he wanted to quit, all of us were willing to help him get through it.

On the brighter side of things, Hunter's parole was over and his criminal record expunged! He really had turned his life around and I for one was very proud of him, so were many others. He had come such a long way and was still trying to change his life but quitting drinking and smoking for the sake of his health. We had all eaten and were now sitting around the fire going in the backyard of Hunter and Vivian's apartment, Hunter had finished that first beer two hours ago and most of us were watching to see if the withdrawal symptoms would kick up again. We knew it wouldn't be easy for him, but he was determined to beat his alcoholism and we were determined to see him through it all the way. The time now was about 7:15 pm and we were just sitting around talking about life.

Belle was sitting in her uncle's lap, he was the favorite if given the choice who to sit with between her aunt, father, or him. It was cute though, I could tell Hunter would make a wonderful father one day. It was sad he almost got to be and then Chloe committed suicide due to PTSD, and Hunter seemed adamant on believing she wouldn't have if she knew she was carrying their child.

"What do you plan to do, Amy?" Roxanne asked me, "You know, now that high school is over?"

"Oh, I...really don't know. Always wanted to go to college, just not sure what to go for." I shrugged a little.

"You're good at a lot of things, babe. Just sayin'," Hunter smiled at me now.

"No I'm not..." I looked down a little.

"Bull. You can sing, dance, and are really good with animals. You could be a veternarian, only eight years of school." Flynn offered.

"I suppose I could do that. Just not sure yet, I got a little time to figure it out. How about you, Hunter?" I asked him now.

"Me? I'm so done with school. I think I'll just stay right where I am at Fuel Stop. I'm the assistant manager with good schedule, hours, and pay." Hunter smiled.

"But you could do so much more. Singer, songwriter, artist...Hell, you could even come work in the military again. Drill Sergeant or something," Cassandra said happily. At the mention of military work again, Hunter seemed to close his eyes a little and glance towards his left leg before sighing. It always happened this way, Hunter got tense and upset when the idea of working in the military again was brought up. His mood would shift and he'd end up staying really quiet or walking away from the group.

"Unka?" Belle asked as he opened his eyes and looked at her. "It's okay. Don't be sad," she smiled at him.

"I'm not sad, Belle. Just...remembering," Hunter replied. I wondered if he meant having a flashback of the day he lost his leg.

"Are you alright son?" Vivian said gently to him. Hunter looked over at her, a clear look that said _no_.

"Unka, will you sing for me?" Belle asked.

"Well, how can I say no to my favorite girl? Alright, what do you wanna hear?" Hunter smiled at her.

"Um," she put a finger to her chin to think, "How about one of your soldier songs?" Hunter blinked. "The ones you wrote,"

"I don't know, Belle. Those are...kind'a just for me, princess." Hunter replied softly.

"Please?" she put her hands together with wide, pleading eyes.

"Alright, fine. They aren't happy songs," Hunter sighed closing his eyes.

"That's okay. I just wanna hear you sing again. Daddy and Auntie are bad at it. Oh, and Mommy isn't home from Afganstan?" Belle tried.

"Afghanistan?" Hunter corrected gently.

"YEAH! That's it." Belle smiled happily.

"Okay, one song. That's it," Hunter told her as she nodded to him. He pulled out his phone and located something in the music app and then hit play as it sounded like an acoustic guitar playing, _"I've been home about six months now, and I still have my doubts. I'm not sure how I got here, or how I'm gonna get out. My Mama says I look the same, as I did before I left. But if she could see inside of me, it would scare her to death,"_ Hunter started as everyone began to listen.

 _"I can still taste the powder from the barrel of my gun. I can hear my Sergeant screamin' 'Run, Soldier Run'. I can feel the backpack on my shoulders, God it weighed a ton. And I see death in every single thought...They taught me how to put that uniform on, I just can't get it off."_ I noticed how sad this song was, and Belle mentioned it was one of Hunter's. Had Hunter made this song after he got out of the military?

 _"Last Saturday they honored us, in a small parade downtown. When they shot off those fireworks, I nearly hit the ground. And while people smiled and cheered for us, all I could do was stare. Because part of me is here at home, but part of me is back there..."_ Hunter took a breath, and he never opened his eyes.

 _"I can still taste the powder from the barrel of my gun. I can hear my Sergeant screamin' 'Run, Soldier Run'. I can feel the backpack on my shoulders, God it weighed a ton. And I see death in every single thought...They taught me how to put that uniform on, I just can't get it off!"_ Hunter sang a bit louder now. _"God, there's no end it sight. Because even though I'm home now...I'm still fighting for my life..."_ he sighed heavily.

The music picked up once more, _"I can still taste the powder from the barrel of my gun. I can hear my Sergeant screamin' 'Run, Soldier Run'. I can feel the backpack on my shoulders, God it weighed a ton. And I see death in every single thought...They taught me how to put that uniform on, I just can't get it off."_ Now it slowed once more as Hunter began shaking a little and it didn't go unnoticed, _"Well the devil's won some battles, and he may win some more, but don't he know that the Archian soldier will always win the war..."_ The music cut after that and Hunter didn't move. His eyes remained closed and we started to worry.

"Unka...you're shaking again..." Belle said with worried eyes. Hunter didn't answer her, Toothless lifted his head and stood up now as he put his head under Hunter's arm then hand to remind him where he was. When Hunter didn't respond, Toothless started barking and whining. Hunter's eyes were closed, shaking slightly with his eyes moving around behind the lids. We weren't sure if it was a flashback or he was having another seizure, but we were worried either way.

"Belle, come off your uncle," Daniel told her, Bell climbed off and hurried over to her father.

"Hunter?" Eric said. No answer again, Toothless got on his back legs with the front paws on Hunter's lap and licking his face, nuzzling it slightly to get his attention. Hunter stayed in whatever it was for two minutes before leaning forward with his eyes snapping open and him taking deep breaths while he blinked to refocus. "Hunter, you okay?"

"Give him a few seconds, Eric dear. Takes him a minute to remember where he is. I don't think that one was a seizure, the shaking wasn't nearly as bad as before." Vivian informed lightly. Hunter calmed his breathing as he kept his head lowered with his hands raking through his hair and sighing. "Flashback?"

Hunter nodded, "Yep..." he finally said.

"What did you see that time?" Timothy asked.

"That mission when I went MIA and got taken POW for two days..." Hunter replied.

"Don't remind us, lad. Worst forty-eight hours of our lives with you being gone, we were ready to say you were KIA if you didn't come back by the seventy-two hour mark..." Glenn sighed heavily.

"What's...MIA and POW?" Travis asked.

"Missing In Action and Prisoner of War...Hunter disappeared on a mission and we couldn't find him. Military protocol says that if a soldier goes missing for three days, then we call them a POW and KIA." Eric told him.

"Hold on, Hunter...you never told me about this. When did this happen?" Vivian asked. Hunter sighed sitting back and staring into the fire.

"Second tour, six months into it. We were on a recon mission, it was a trap set by enemies. I felt like something was off and told the team to stay on guard. RPG hit the building we were walking by, smoke made it harder for us to see one another and I got whacked in the back of the head, fell unconscious. Woke up a few hours later sitting in an enemy prison and I'm not gonna tell you the rest of that because young ears..." Hunter stated motioning to Belle.

"Just tell me how bad..." Vivian asked.

"I'll give you one word. Tortured." Hunter didn't take his eyes off the fire now and we all saw his hand clench into a fist, clearly fighting back another flashback coming forward.

"Why...are all these coming back now?" Sonny asked.

"Because I don't have the alcohol to surpress them back. That's why I drank as much as I did," he tightened his fist until the knuckles cracked and he closed his eyes, "so I wouldn't have to remember it. Any of it." he finally said, but as we looked closer we could see him still shaking.

"Are you withdrawing again?" I asked softly.

"No, I'm fighting the urge to go get my Fireball," Hunter admitted.

"You won't find them, Hunter. I took all the hard liquor out of your room and hid it," Vivian sighed.

"You think I don't know where you hid it?" Hunter remarked as Vivian looked at him, "Please mother, I'm smarter than you give me credit for. You hid them in one of like four places. Your room at the top of the closet, under the sink behind all the cleaning supplies, in your bottom dresser drawer, or in the trunk of your car where the spare tire is." his mother's eyes widened a bit.

"How could...you possibly know-" Vivian started as Hunter chuckled a little.

"You're predictable, Mom. You've used the same same spots for years, just like when you tried to hide Snoggletog presents. You can't hide things from me, you never could. I know where you hid my alcohol and I could literally go get it whenever I want and be eight shots in before you got the bottle away from me. But I haven't because I said I wouldn't anymore and promised myself that so I intend to see it through." Hunter told her.

His mother ended up smiling as she got up and moved to the outside fridge to get one of the beers, she kissed his forehead and handed him the beer. "I'm proud of you for saying that. Earned yourself a beer," Vivian told him. "You're shaking again, and starting to withdraw."

Hunter popped the top off and stopped shaking before he even lifted it to his lips. Our eyes widened. "You mean tricked you into giving me one." Hunter grinned. Vivian's mouth dropped open.

"Wait a second, you weren't having withdrawal symptoms?!" Heather said.

"Nope. I only shook from the flashback and kept it going so Mom would think I was withdrawing and give me the beer because I wanted one and knew she wouldn't unless she thought I was withdrawing again," Hunter stated as he took a long sip from the bottle. "I always get what I want, you know that."

"Why you little!" Vivian huffed trying to take it away from him.

"Hunter, that is not even funny! The beer is only to keep the withdrawals away!" I told him quickly.

"Don't even. Just because I'm not withdrawing now, doesn't mean I wouldn't later on. Call it stopping the problem before it starts." Hunter stated.

"Hunter...give me the bottle," Vivian warned putting her hand on it to take it away from him. Hunter stood up now as his eyes narrowed.

"Please enlighten me what a harmless, 7% alcohol content beer is going to do to me besides keep me relaxed?" Hunter asked her.

"It's only to keep the withdrawal down...it's not supposed to be for fun," Vivian replied.

"I've been at this withdrawal shit for weeks now. So excuse me for trying to stop it before I start shaking like crazy or go into another seizure." Hunter stated coldly. "You don't know how I'm feeling right now..."

"Hunter, I understand how you-" Vivian started now.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Hunter yelled at her as she backed up a little. "You don't understand how I feel. You don't understand how ANY of it feels. You might be able to take away the alcohol and ween it from by body or whatever, but you cannot take away what I keep seeing,"

"Hunter...ease up a little, she's just trying to help..." Sam said calmly.

"Stay out of this." Hunter looked back at his mother now. "It's not just withdrawal for me, Mom. Okay, it's everything I surpressed that comes back with the lack of alcohol. You're not the one suffering endless flashbacks of being tortured for hours on end and not sleeping because you're afraid of what they'll do to you if you do knock out. You're not the one who sees your best friends dying in front of you, or in your arms. You aren't the one who got raped for being a goddamn unintentional hero! You're not the one surpressing three years of flashbacks and nightmares. That's me! That's all me, and you can't erase the memories, you can't stop the nightmares and flashbacks, and you can't take away the scars on my body from everything I've been through just by taking away this fucking beer. No matter what you say or do, it doesn't matter. You can't help me in here where it hurts the most," he pointed to his head.

"Hunter, I'm sorry. I-" she started softly as Hunter let go of the beer bottle and stepped away from her.

"Save it." Hunter said closing his eyes. "I've had enough. I think I was happier when no one knew about the drinking problem because everyone was off my ass and not worrying about me." he scoffed moving towards the apartment.

"Wait...where are you going?" Cassandra asked.

"To bed. Since Mom doesn't think I should drink right now when I know I'm gonna start withdrawing, I'll just go to sleep and hopefully not worry about it for another night. But what do I know, I'm not the medical professional here. But what do I know about it? I just know when I'll start withdrawing based on what I've had already. One beer two hours ago, is gonna wear off in about twenty minutes for me," Hunter said starting to walk away now, all our eyes on him. "Oh, almost forgot..." he said turning back now. "A testiment to how easily it would have been for me to give in," Hunter pulled a flask out of his back pocket and tossed it on the ground. "I've had that on me since I went in the house to throw up earlier after the seizure. There's Southern Comfort sitting in that right now...and yet with every single chance I had to drink that to surpress everything...I didn't."

"We were...just trying to help you," I said sadly.

"Well guess what? If you're idea of helping me is to not have a single ounce of faith in me you can keep your help to yourself. But you can do something for me," Hunter said as we all looked to him sadly. "Forget what I said earlier about wanting help. I don't need or want it anymore. I'd rather suffer the withdrawals for two weeks on my own than sit here and be babied by the people I thought believed in me," he closed his eyes with his hands in his pockets and heading for the house. "Goodnight. Oh, and do me one little favor? Leave me the hell alone for a while," After that he disappeared into the apartment leaving all of us looking at one another sadly and with worry. The worse part of it all: Hunter was right. We didn't trust him and now he didn't want out help at all. It was scary that he wanted to do it alone, because we all knew that stopping cold turkey for someone who drank as much as he did could be fatal.


	37. Self-Control

**Healing Hearts**

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Pairing;** HunterXAmy(HiccupXAstrid)

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD related-not the movies, shows, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I _may_ or _may not_ use in the story. Everything belongs to its original artist or creator!

 **37;** Self-Control

{Hunter's POV}

The one day I was supposed to be unbelievably happy about so many things. Graduating high school, parole being over, my criminal record expunged. Hell, I even felt like a burden had been lifted off my shoulders when Toothless gave that paper to my Mom and everyone found out about my alcohol problem. At first, I wasn't happy about them knowing and then Mom said all those things that made me feel better about getting help and she would help me as she always had. They all said they would help me, and were there for me. Mom gave me a beer to keep the withdrawal symptoms down, and I knew when they'd come back. I hadn't meant to explode on my Mom, or any of them for that matter. I just couldn't believe that they thought they understand how much I was suffering.

I had been doing so good with not withdrawing, I was distracted and having a good time. Belle asked me to sing and I never deny her and then the flashbacks started. I knew my Mom had pulled a stunt to hide my alcohol, I also knew where she hid it. This time, it was under the kitchen sink behind the cleaning supplies. When I had gone in to throw up, I decided to test myself to how bad my problem was. I grabbed my flask and put Southern Comfort in it, then tucked it away in my back pocket. I knew Mom would say no if I outright asked for a beer, so as wrong as it might have been, I tricked her into giving me one. And when everything that just happened took place, I felt...betrayed and hurt that they had said they were on my side...so why hadn't they trusted me? Why...hadn't they believed in me.

In my anger, I revealed the flask and tossed it down saying that I had every chance to drink and forget everything and I didn't take any of them. I told them I didn't need or want their help and I meant it. I'd prove I could do this myself and I'd survive too. I had survived everything else thrown at me, I could handle recovering from being an alcoholic. They'd see, they'd all see. I told them to leave me alone for a while, I didn't care how bad this got. I would see it through because I was choosing to do so.

After walking away, I went to my room and sat on my bed. Toothless sat before me and placed his head on my lap as I looked at him. He nuzzled his head under my hand as I rubbed the side of his face as he closed his eyes enjoying it. After a few minutes, I kicked off my sandals and took off my clothes except the boxers then pulled on a pair of pajama pants before laying down on my bed with my arms behind my head while staring up at the ceiling. I could already feel the withdrawal coming back, but I wasn't going to give in this time. I swore I wouldn't and I wasn't going back on it. I wouldn't drink anything. No beer, no cigarettes, no hard liquor. I could beat this, I knew I could.

{Normal POV}

Outside after Hunter walked away, everyone was left confused, sad, and worried. No matter how much they wished they could deny it, it was true that they didn't trust him and showed that they didn't believe in him. Today was supposed to be happy and filled with celebration of everything he accomplished and now it was a night of worry because Hunter said he didn't want their help anymore, that he would do it himself. That was scary to think about because they all knew that it could be fatal to him, no one wanted that. And if they tried to push him, he would only pull away farther.

"Why is Unka Hiccup mad?" Belle's voice suddenly cut through the silence.

"We accidentally upset him, sweetie," Heather sighed.

"Go say you are sorry to him," Belle suggested.

"He told us to leave him alone," Timothy pointed out.

"So? It's Unka's party. You're not supposed to make him upset," Belle crossed her arms over her chest with a cute pout on her face.

"We were just worried about him," Amy replied.

"You should still go say sorry to him. Maybe it will make him feel better," Belle stated. No one moved, she then hopped off her father's lap and started making her way towards the apartment back door, "Well, if you won't, I will. I'm not gonna let Unka be upset on his party..." Belle disappeared into the house after that.

"We should...probably go get her," Daniel said getting up.

"Leave the little one be, Daniel. Hunter won't turn her away, he might be mad at us but he won't take it out on her." Glenn told him as Daniel sat back down and they all just sat there, hoping Hope might turn Hunter's mood around. It was only 7:45 pm after all.

(Inside)

Belle wandered to Hunter's room at the end of the hall and tried open the door but had trouble reaching the handle. Hunter sat up on his bed and sighed as he got off and opened the door to tell whoever was there to go away. However, he saw Belle and relaxed a little.

"Unka, please come back outside?" she asked, Hunter, sighed a bit.

"I can't, princess, I can't be around them right now. I'm just gonna go to bed," Hunter tried to smile at her.

"It's too early to sleep. I'm not even in bed yet. This is your party, can't have it without you..." Belle smiled.

"Parties don't last forever, kiddo. Go on back out with everyone," Hunter said, Belle mumbled something to herself and then got an idea and held his hand.

"Can you take me back out? It's dark in the house and I fell a couple times coming in," Belle frowned some. Hunter chuckled a bit as he took her hand and whistled for Toothless to follow as the wolf-dog obediently did so while Hunter led her down the hall and towards the kitchen where the door would let them into the backyard. Hunter opened the door and then let go of her hand but she grabbed it again.

"Belle, its okay. The others are right there," Hunter assured her.

"But...I'm still scared, please come back out and sit for just a minute? I wanna show you something," Belle said. Hunter sighed in defeat as he nodded to her. Belle smiled as she pulled him outside with her and back towards the fire pit and ring of chairs sitting there.

"Okay, you got me out here. Now, what did you wanna show me?" Hunter asked her.

"Sit down first," Belle told him, Hunter sighed and sat down in his chair from before. "Before I give you my present...I want you to stop being mad at everyone,"

"I'm not mad, Belle. I'm tired..." Hunter replied.

"If you weren't mad, you wouldn't have walked away and told everyone to leave you alone..." Belle told him as his eyes widened a bit. Smarter than he gave her credit for indeed.

"Okay fine, I am upset but I'm not mad," Hunter told her.

"Then what are you?" Belle smiled.

"Upset and hurt that everyone says they believe in me but can't prove it," Hunter admitted.

"Unka, that's a silly reason to miss your own party." Belle sighed some as Hunter blinked in surprise. "Let them not believe in you, it doesn't matter if they do or don't. At the end of the day, all you need is you," she added as the others gasped. "As long as you believe in yourself, then it doesn't matter who else believes in you. But, I can tell you a secret..." Belle said as she climbed into his lap and got close to his ear, "I believe in you,"

Hunter pulled back now as he looked at her shocked almost, finally, he smiled. "Thank you, Belle. I'll remember that,"

"Good, now you can have your present from me!" Belle giggled as she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, Hunter hugged her back. "And don't be grumpy and hide in your room tomorrow. It's my birthday and if you don't come then I'll be really sad and hide in my room too!"

Hunter actually laughed at her remark. "I'll come after work, okay? I work 6 am to 5 pm."

"You promise?" Belle asked. Hunter put his pinky up and she smiled wide.

"Pinky promise, princess," Hunter replied.

"Yay! Now, will you stay out here to enjoy your party?" Belle asked.

"For a little while, I will. I still have work tomorrow," Hunter reminded, Belle nodded to him as she sat in his lap and stuck her tongue out at the others.

"Unka will never tell me no because I'm his princess," Belle remarked to them. "I wanted him out here and I knew he wouldn't say no if I asked. I always get what I want," Okay, Hunter couldn't contain his laughter for that remark.

"Belle, I think you're starting to pick up on my vocabulary. Not sure if it's a good or bad thing," Hunter said.

"I heard you say it before, Unka. I wanna be strong and smart like you are, I wanna be like you." Belle told him as she leaned against him. The fire sparked up when another log was tossed on and Hunter stared at it, another flashback coming forward of the IED that took his leg. Hunter closed his eyes and tightened his fist. "Unka," Belle said looking at him worried. Toothless got up and nudged him.

"Belle, off him. Let Toothless snap him out of it," Heather said.

"It's okay, Toothy...I got this one," Belle said as Toothless actually backed off and sat back on his hind legs. Belle put her hands on Hunter's cheeks and stared at him. "Unka Hiccup. It's okay, open your eyes and look at me. You're at home with friends and family, you're not over there...you're safe. I promise..." she said then placed her hand on his gently. Hunter's eyes opened slowly as he was breathing heavily and looked at her. Belle smiled a bit and nuzzled her nose to his, "It's okay Unka Hiccup. It's all okay now," Hunter blinked a few times and he shook his head.

The others were shocked, no one had ever broken Hunter out of flashback except Toothless and yet a four, almost five-year-old managed to do it. However, the worst wasn't over either. Hunter was still shaking and sweating, everyone followed his line of sight which fell on the flask of Soco sitting on the ground still. Hunter closed his eyes. No, he didn't need it. He wouldn't give in no matter how he felt. They all noticed it now, first a flashback and now the withdrawal symptoms he warned them would return were there. No one moved because they didn't want to make him more upset, at the same time...they were curious as to how he was going to control himself when the temptation was right there not even two feet away.

Hunter's shaking was getting worse and it looked like he was going to throw up when he heaved once or twice but forced it back. Vivian grabbed the bottle from before and put it near him, "Hunter, take a few sips. I told you...you can't do this cold turkey!" she pleaded. Hunter saw the bottle and his fist tightened again before knocked it out of her hands and onto the ground.

"Keep it away from me...I don't...need it." Hunter forced out.

"Hunter, please! You'll go into another seizure!" Amy begged.

"I don't care. I'm doing this my way," Hunter growled a bit. Belle frowned some before thinking of an idea, she laid her legs over his lap and leaned against him gently. Belle hugged him softly and smiled.

"It's alright, Unka Hiccup. You can do it, I know you can..." Belle told him. Hunter tried to relax a little, Belle took his hands and wrapped them around her as she snuggled against him. Hunter closed his eyes again as he took deep breaths and calmed them to normal ones, the shaking began to lessen as he embraced Belle tighter, almost lifting her up more so her head was on his shoulder and her arms around his neck. "That's it, Unka. It's okay...it's all okay..." Belle reminded. Hunter laid his head on hers and remained silent.

After fifteen minutes, the shaking had stopped and his breathing returned to normal. Hunter's eyes stayed closed and his arms loosened around Belle, Toothless nudged him once or twice and didn't respond to it.

"Is he...okay?" Cassandra asked.

"Unka is fine. He's seeping," Belle yawned as she closed her eyes now and relaxed on him, another ten minutes passed and it was clear she was asleep too.

"Well, I'll be damned. Little lass did more for him in half an hour than we did all day," Axel stated.

"Hunter and Belle are very close, he used to sing to her and get her to sleep when nobody else could. Hunter has known Belle since she was two. That's how they used to fall asleep, with her laying on him and he's always been her hero." Heather said gently.

"But still, didn't think five-year-old would be able to break through a flashback and then further to help him control himself from a withdrawal," Eric pointed out.

"No matter, she got him out of his room and back out here where we can at least watch him so he doesn't have a seizure while he's asleep. And personally, I don't think we should try to take Belle away from him either. She can stay the night with him, if it's alright with you, Daniel. Toothless would be out here guarding them," Vivian said lightly.

"If it helps him out, it's fine with me. But someone needs to stay overnight with them because Hunter said he had work at 6am so he'll likely put her in his room when he goes in there to get dressed for work. I will, I can sleep on the couch. Heather, you can take the car home and I'll be back later with Belle after she wakes up." Daniel said, Heather nodded to him as everyone began to get ready to leave. No one wanted to, but it was clear Hunter was likely asleep for the night. Withdrawal was known for making someone tired, plus he was mad and hurt at what they did. Vivian placed a light blanket over them and turned the kept the back porch light on in case they woke up and moved back into the apartment overnight. Everyone left and Daniel laid on the couch to relax. That was it for the night, tomorrow was Belle's 5th birthday and they all hoped Hunter might be in a better mood.

(Next Day)

Hunter woke up around 5 am when his phone alarm went off, Hunter groaned and pulled it out looked at it tiredly, the alarm that clearly said 'get up for work at 6 am'. Hunter looked down and saw Belle on his chest, sleeping like she used to. Hunter got up slowly with his arms around her as he carried her into the apartment and to his room to sleep some more. He covered her up and then went to take a shower, after that he made himself two pieces of toast with butter and a cup of coffee. At 5:45 am, Hunter grabbed his bike keys off the hook then made it outside. He got on with Toothless behind him, slipped on his helmet and headed off towards Fuel Stop to relieve the third shift worker.

(Later The Day)

Hunter didn't have such a great day at work. Basically going on forty-eight hours with no drink since he wasn't counting the one beer given it didn't even hold him over two hours, he was shaking a lot and nauseated most of the day. It wasn't just alcohol withdrawal though, it was the lack of cigarettes too. Hunter continued to drink water not that it did anything but keep him from getting dehydrated and thankfully from throwing up too. Hunter was working with another employee, they were out front while he was in the back doing inventory and orders for the station. Since he didn't have school anymore, he was on day shifts and Andy worked the nights. Apparently he wanted to get away from his nagging wife, Hunter found that amusing to say the least. And to think his day wasn't even over after work because he promised one little girl that he would be there for her birthday party.

Hunter knew for a fact that his old team would be there, likely so would Amy be. He wasn't so sure about the others, but that didn't bother him. He was going for Belle, no one else. Hunter just wanted them to leave him alone for a while, it really did hurt him that they didn't believe in him. Regardless of Belle's words, it was nice to have that extra support and now he knew that it was just a lie. Hunter didn't like that, especially from people he trusted with his life yet they didn't trust him? That wasn't right. When Hunter left work, he'd have to run home to get Belle's present for her and then go to Heather and Daniel's place to celebrate the birthday.

(After Work)

He'd gotten sick four times but they were spread out. At the end of his shift, he left with Toothless and headed home to get Belle'a present and then from there he drove to the Lazerk sibling residence. Hunter arrived at 5:30 pm and parked the bike out front before shutting it off and going to the door with Toothless, he knocked twice as Heather answered it.

"We're...glad you could make it," Heather smiling softly, "Come in, the birthday girl is waiting for ya." Hunter walked in as Belle jumped off the couch and into his arms when he was close enough, the force alone tackled him to the ground as he landed with a grunt.

"Belle, easy. You're getting too big for that," Hunter mumbled, oh, that bothered his stomach a lot. Hunter got up and held her in his arms as he now saw Amy, Glenn, and the old team there. "Happy birthday, princess," he smiled at Belle now.

"Thank you, Unka. I've been waiting since um, 3 pm for you!" Belle exclaimed.

"I told you I had to work first and would come after, so here I am," Hunter said.

"There's food in the kitchen if you're hungry, Hunter," Daniel told him.

"Not at the moment, but thank you for the offer," Hunter replied as he placed Belle down and handed her his gift to her. Belle sat down on the couch and opened the bag that had a few different wrapped presents in it. Belle pulled them out and stacked them on the table, opening them one by one and throwing the wrappers in the bag. Everyone watched her unwrap the gifts and revealed them to be a sketchpad and then an entire art set filled with crayons, markers, and colored pencils. Hunter also got her two coloring book, dry-erase markers, chalk, a folding easel, paint brushes, paints, and two boards to put on both sides so she'd have something to draw against.

"How did you know what I wanted, Unka!" Belle asked quickly looking at him with a bright smile.

"Because you said last night that you wanted to be like me, and I love to draw. Now you can have your own little art studio to work with," Hunter smiled at her. Belle got up and hugged him tightly again.

"Thank you, thank you! You're the bestest, Unka Hiccup!" Belle rubbed her nose to his now, "Can you help me set it up like yours!?"

"Sure thing, kiddo," Hunter replied as he sat down on the couch and opening the easel first and set that up, he attached the two boards. Turned out that one was a large drawing pad, and the other was a chalkboard and dry-erase board combination. All she'd have to do is flip it around. Also, the tray on the easel could hold the paints and paint brushes, plus the art set case he'd gotten here. "There you go," Hunter said sitting back.

The others watched him quietly as Belle played with her new art set, seemed that made the top present out of them all. Hunter was shaking, sweating, and breathing heavily but he just sat there with his arms over his chest and remained calm. Every ten or minutes they'd see him take out his water bottle and drink from it, that seemed to quell the shaking a bit. Belle looked over at him when she saw him close his eyes and tighten his fist once, she put her marker down and climbed into his lap.

"It's okay, Unka. Deep breaths, you can do it," she said softly. Toothless rested his head on Hunter's lap and nuzzled under his hand. "Just gotta believe in yourself," Hunter clenched his fist again as Belle took a deep breath, _"There can be miracles when you believe. Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill. Who knows what miracles you can achieve, when you believe...Somehow you will...you will when you...believe,"_ Belle sang lightly. Hunter looked at her now as she smiled at him and laid her head on his chest again.

"You, princess, are a little girl of many talents. Thank you," Hunter said to her as he hugged her. Everyone else in the room was shocked to find that like the night before, a little help from Belle and Hunter was calm again. Still shaking a little but calm. How was it that she could help him so easily?! Hunter was...quitting cold turkey and that was incredibly dangerous but Belle was helping him through it. The only thing they could think of was that Belle was reminding him that he only needed to believe in himself to beat whatever it was he was righting. They didn't know if Belle understood the alcohol withdrawal or not, but she saw her uncle struggling so she wanted to help him and by the Gods, she was. Either that or Hunter didn't want to freak out in front of her so he was controlling himself. And it took a lot of self-control to not wig out from a withdrawal when you hadn't had any since Thursday morning at 2 am. Hunter had a lot of control and that made them feel worse for doubting his ability to handle it.


	38. Sober

**Healing Hearts**

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Pairing;** HunterXAmy(HiccupXAstrid)

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD related-not the movies, shows, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I _may_ or _may not_ use in the story. Everything belongs to its original artist or creator!

 **38;** Sober

{Amy's POV}

Hunter's old team from the military and me were shocked between last night and today. Last night during the celebration of his high school graduation, he snapped at us that we didn't know how he felt and to leave him alone for a while. Hunter said he'd handle his alcohol problem alone because he rather suffer the withdrawal than be babied by all of us. Sad truth was that after he walked away, we realized he had been right. We forget he had told us earlier that afternoon that he'd been trying to quit for weeks and had trouble doing it, and we sat there around the fire telling him he didn't need the beer and it wasn't for fun. Things only escalated from there and Belle was the one to get him back out of the house and smiling again. The same thing went for Sunday afternoon when Hunter got out of work and came for Belle's 5th birthday party.

Hunter began to feel the withdrawals getting worse and it was Belle who distracted him long enough to get it under control. Or that's one of the things we believed at least. The other thing we felt it might be is that Hunter knew he was Belle's hero and if she saw him breaking apart and giving up or in, he would give her the impression it was okay to give up when you can't do it anymore. We all felt that Hunter was holding back for her sake, and kept fighting so she wouldn't have to see him fall apart and she could keep believing in her uncle.

It hurt us though, to hear Belle say on Saturday that Hunter didn't need us to believe in him as long as he believed in himself. Painful to hear, but true nevertheless. What worried us was how dangerous it was for Hunter to do whether he believed in himself or not. Quitting cold turkey after two years of heavy drinking, drugs, and cigarettes? It was basically killing yourself. Granted, Hunter was off the drugs and had been for a year before that one little mishap at school with the gang, and he seemed to be handling be off cigarettes too. Just not the alcohol, that withdrawal was the one affecting him the most by bringing on shaking, nausea, seizures, fatigue, dehydration, and so much more. But twice now now in two days, Belle managed to help him enough to the withdrawals being controlled.

I know for me, all I hoped for is that he'd be okay. Hunter didn't talk to anyone at the party on Saturday, or Sunday at Belle's. It was clear he was still mad at us, he stayed at Heather and Daniel's apartment until 7:30 pm when Belle went to bed. After that he gave a wave of his hand and left the apartment on his bike. I messaged Vivian and asked if her was home and she confirmed that he took a shower and went right to his room after making himself a sandwich. I asked if he was okay when he got there, she only replied with him shaking slightly and look tired. I sighed a little, Hunter didn't want any of us around him right now and we only hoped that he he'd come around soon.

{Hunter's POV}

(Three Weeks Later)

Three weeks. Three very long, hard, terrible weeks...but I had done it. I hadn't smoked any cigarettes. And I hadn't had a drop of alcohol since that day with the one beer during my graduation party. It was hard and dangerous, I was positive that I was either going to give in again or end up dying from it all. I _never_ wanted to go through something like that again. It was horrid! After Belle's party, I decided to just avoid as many people as I could. Belle was right, I shouldn't be mad at the others. It didn't matter if the believed in me or not as long as I believed in myself. And I did thanks to that little girl who I considered my niece, who she called me her hero. I wasn't mad with Amy, my Mom, or the others anymore but I knew if I was going to go through with quitting drinking and smoking...that it would be best to just stay away from them so I didn't snap again.

The Saturday night of graduation, I snapped at my Mom and told everyone that they didn't know how I was feeling and they never would. And it was the truth. They didn't know how pain and anger I felt inside, and no matter what they did, the wouldn't be able to erase any of the things I could still remember as if they were just happening. I knew I hurt them when I yelled at them and walked away, but I had to make sure they wouldn't bother me. I wouldn't give in this time, I would quit because for the first time in three years...I wanted to live. I'd worked...so hard and I wouldn't throw it all away over alcohol. The last three weeks were probably the worst of my life aside from when I withdrew from the drugs in juvenile detention. Most of the first week was forcing myself to stare at my alcohol and no matter how bad the urge came, I wouldn't drink it. That was hard to do.

After the first week, I did something bold and removed them from the house completely. I didn't throw them away, I dumped every bottle down the drain in the kitchen. Second week was spent with the worst of the withdrawals, I even took four days off work so I didn't freak out there. Andy knew what was going on, I told him and he understood because he had been a recovering alcoholic at one time two. The man had been sober five years and told me he knew I could do it. The second week I suffered nausea, headaches, seizures, throwing up, shaking, rapid heart beat, and of course, the cravings to drink. Oh, it had been bad. I think once or twice I couldn't even remember where I was. This past week, the final one wasn't horrible but still on edge. It was like coming down from the drugs and a really bad hangover.

The third week which I was now at the end of consisted of minimal shaking, one seizure, nausea, headache and slight dehydration. The craving for alcohol remained, I read online it could be there for a while but the longer I stayed away the less craving I would feel. I spent most of this past week in my room drinking water, taking hot baths, eating small snacks throughout the day, and napping unless I was at work. Right now, I was standing in the mirror looking at myself. I...actually looked a lot better than three weeks ago. No dark circles under the eyes, no red eyes or cheeks. Hell, I even lost a little weight, I was now 145lbs. Lost ten pounds while quitting alcohol. My lungs felt clearer too from the lack of smoking. I hadn't just quit drinking, I quit smoking too.

I was still unsure of how many years this got me back, but I also assumed that it would take more than three weeks to reverse the damage I did to myself. I read somewhere if I started exercising and eating right, that would help a lot. I was actually really proud of myself for sticking to it, still had the cravings but they weren't unbearable and also, the withdrawal symptoms were gone. No more shaking, nausea, tiredness...I felt great. I felt like celebrating! It was Sunday now, and I was sure that everyone was over at Amy's for a picnic. Including Mom. I really should go apologize to them, find a way to make it up for being a hermit these last three weeks. None of them knew how I was doing other than I was alive, it'd be a nice surprise for them to see me. I knew Belle would be happy to see me if nothing else.

It'd be fun because they all thought I was working right now since it was a Sunday and I was supposed to be at work until 6 pm, but Andy came in early and told me to enjoy a little extra time off. Also that he was proud of me for staying sober for twenty-four days, that was counting from the Thursday before graduation since I technically didn't get drunk on Saturday with that one little beer. It made me smile when he reminded me of how many days it actually had been. With my mind made up about going there. I grabbed my phone, wallet, and bike keys as I whistled for Toothless to come with me. I locked the apartment door and got on my bike, I started it up and put my helmet on before backing out of the driveway and heading down the road.

First, I had to get a few things and then I would go there. I went to the gas station first since I had to in order to put gas in the bike. I grabbed three bottles of soda, bag of cupcakes, package of frosted cookies then paid for them along with the gas for the bike. After that I put the items in the bike's side compartment, filling the tank, and heading to Amy's house. I actually wanted see their surprised faces and I knew my little niece would try and tackle me down. At least she could and I wouldn't feel the urge to throw up. Halfway up the road when I saw her house, I shut the bike off and decided to walk it up the street so they wouldn't hear it coming. I parked it along the side and put the kickstand up as Toothless jumped off as I grabbed the bags and headed for the backyard.

I heard them all talking and laughing, I took a deep breath. Here we go, hadn't seen them in three weeks. How was this gonna go? All I told myself was to make sure I didn't get mad at anyone or start drinking. I knew I'd relapse if even I consumed one beer. I lifted the latch and opened the gate as I stepped into sight.

{Normal POV}

Everyone decided to get together for a summer picnic since the weather was beautiful for July on Berk, they knew Hunter was working until later and even when he got off he would probably go home. They invited him as they always did, but the last three weeks of any event they put together, he wouldn't come. Vivian came today, each time before they had hoped with Hunter but alas, that didn't happen.

"How was he today?" Daniel asked.

"He was up and out of the house before I even woke up. I tried to messaged him and he never replied, I assume the same with all of you too?" Vivian replied.

"Work must have had an issue he had to go in early for," Eric shrugged. They ended up talking about something else, telling jokes and what not. For a brief moment, they heard a motorcycle and then it stopped so they sighed heavily and just ignored it to continue enjoying their picnic. After a minute or two, the heard the gate lock click and then it opened as their eyes widened to see Hunter and Toothless entering.

"HUNTER?!" they yelled in shock.

"Hey, I...uh...the text said to come if I wanted, I brought...soda and snacks too," Hunter replied shutting the gate now and lifting the two bags up. They didn't say anything as Hunter sighed a bit, "Alright, I can take the hint about when I'm not wanted," he went to leave.

"No! No no, Hunter...it's okay. We want you here, we just...didn't think you'd come since you've...turned down all the other offers," Cassandra said quickly.

"Yeah, don't leave. Stay, please?" Timothy asked as Hunter turned back towards them and walked in a bit more before placing the bags down on the table under the shaded area.

"Okay, I'll...stay if you really want me too." Hunter replied, Belle ran past all of them and leapt at her uncle which he hadn't been prepared for and was instantly tackled to the ground.

"UNKA!" Belle cheered happily hugging him then sitting up on his stomach. Hunter had whacked his head on the hard ground and the wind was knocked out of him by the five-year-old who just tackled him down. Hunter groaned a bit and blinked a few times to refocus.

"Oh Gods! Hunt, I'm sorry. You...know how excited she gets to see you. Belle, get off your uncle. You could have hurt him..." Daniel said quickly.

"No, it's...cool. I'm fine...just wasn't prepared for it." Hunter panted a bit as he sat up and Belle got off him so he could stand up, he put a hand to the back of his head to make sure he wasn't bleeding before he put his hands under her arms and picked her up and hugged her. Belle rubbed her nose to his giggling and Hunter was actually smiling. "Hello princess, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Unka Hiccup. Are you feeling better?" Belle asked him.

"You know, I'm feeling a lot better actually. Do you wanna go play with Toothless?" Hunter asked her, she nodded her head quickly as he put her down and then she rushed off to play with Toothless.

"Not...that I'm not happy to see you, but...what are you doing here? I thought you had work until later?" Amy asked gently.

"Andy came in early to escape his wife's nagging and told me I could leave early since I came in at 5 am to deal with a register crash. And I came because when I finally got to check my phone, I saw the text there. Thought I'd...drop by and show everyone I'm...still alive," Hunter said.

"We knew you were alive, Hunter. What are you really doing here?" Heather asked now.

Hunter sighed, "Fine. I came by because I realize I was a major asshole to everyone three weeks ago, and I wanted to apologize for snapping at everyone."

"It's...okay, Hunter. We know it had been a long day for you with...graduating, record expunging, parole over, Toothless ratting you out about the...um..." Amy paused, nervous to mention it.

"You can say it. The drinking problem, I accepted the fact I was a dependent alcoholic...you don't have to be nervous around me." Hunter replied.

"I feel like I do, Hunter. You...snapped at your Mom, and everyone three weeks ago all because we wanted to help. Help you said you wanted from us. But...after you yelled, we realized that we were babying you and we should have trusted you, believed in you. We saw that when Belle was the one to get you back outside and make you smile, saw that on the next day at her party when she managed to help you through it just by telling you that it was okay..." Amy looked at him sadly.

"We understood that we weren't helping as much as we thought, that we tried to control you, and didn't listen. It's...us who should be apologizing to you, Hunter. You're right, we didn't understand what you were going through and still do. So, however long it takes...we'll wait and know that we believe in you." Vivian said lightly.

"I think there's...enough blame to pass around on both sides. I shouldn't have hid it in the first place, you should have trusted my word, I shouldn't have snapped. It can go on and on, but, I came today to apologize for my actions and words. Everything I said was true, you don't understand how it feels for me to have...everything be coming back after the last few years of surpressing it all. Regardless, I should not have snapped at any of you because of a problem I had and brought on myself because I didn't know how to cope or deal any other way. You all just wanted to help, and if I'd...stayed calm then we could have figured something else out. I'm sorry I've been ignoring everyone for three weeks, I...had a lot going on with work and what not. I was wicked stressed out, but now that...I haven't been mad at you." Hunter explained calmly.

"We haven't been mad at you either. We know a lot was going on, it's why we just agreed to give you your space and hope you came to us when you were ready and we could all beat your alcoholism together. You've...got our full support, however you want to do it." Amy smiled.

"I forgive you...if you forgive me?" Hunter asked.

"Already done," Vivian said gently as she went over and hugged him tightly, placing a kiss on his forehead. After she moved, Amy hugged him and he kissed her lightly. Following her were his friends, hugs or handshakes all around. "So, why don't we sit down and figure this out together?" Vivian smiled.

"Actually...I uh...I don't think we need to. I went ahead and started things on my own," Hunter replied as they blinked at him. "Fuck it, not gonna lie to you. I quit cold turkey," he said.

"Hunter, that's...dangerous. But, we won't fight you. Just...let us be around you, in case you need any help?" Amy said quickly not wanting to upset him. "When's the last drink you had?"

"Are you feeling any withdrawal symptoms now?" Heather asked. Hunter lowered his head and started shaking, they assumed it was seizure and got worried but he only lifted his head and saw him laughing.

"This is not funny, Hunter. Quitting cold turkey is fatal if not handled right..." Vivian sighed some.

"Oh my Gods, calm down and listen to me before you ride my ass, okay?" Hunter asked, they nodded. "I did quit cold turkey and it's been hell, but I'm good now." he added.

"What...do you mean?" Daniel asked.

"Guys, I quit three weeks ago." Hunter smiled some as their eyes widened, "That's why I've been ignoring everyone, aside from being busy as work too. Last three weeks, I was dealing with the withdrawal and shit. I've been sober for twenty-four days as of today."

"How did...you manage all the symptoms, Hunter?" Vivian asked.

"Day by day as they came. First week I spent sitting in my room unless I had work. I'd...shut all the lights off, sit on my bed and stare at all my alcohol bottles on the dresser. Forcing myself to stay away from it, telling myself I didn't need it and I wouldn't give in again. End of that week, I...took all those bottles and dumped them down the kitchen sink. One by one and never drank a drop of it. Second week was the hardest, it was like coming down from the drugs only it took a full week to do. I actually...took four days off work to lock myself in my room so I wouldn't snap at anyone again. I had...every symptom listed. Including seizures..." Hunter told them.

"Hunter! That's why we didn't want you doing it alone...how did...you get out of them?" Cassandra asked with worry.

"Toothless helped me. Dragged me to a spot I couldn't get hurt on, he'd turn me on my side and wait for me to wake up. I had about four seizures that week, and when all that passed, I started to feel better. This last week, it was just like having a hangover. Headaches, craving to drink, slight nausea...but it's all been bearable. Since I felt better than I have in a long time, I decided to come by and tell you in person that I've been sober for twenty-four days and...that I'm actually doing pretty okay without the alcohol," Hunter smiled lightly.

"And...how about flashbacks or nightmares?" Eric inquired.

"Still get them, but I just take a few minutes to calm down...I splash my face and then go back to sleep. I still get the slight crave to drink but it's fading," Hunter shrugged.

"Oh baby, you don't know how happy I am to hear that you're doing better. Or how proud of you I am," Vivian hugged him, "But don't you ever do something like that again..."

"Don't worry. I'm good on not drinking again, it's...nice to have this muchn energy again." Hunter replied to her, Amy stepped in and hugged him again.

"I'm proud of you too, we all are. We wish we could have helped though, you shouldn't of had to go through it alone..." Amy told him.

"Actually...in truth. I wasn't alone, not just in the I had Toothless sense either. What...kept me going was knowing that if I beat my problem, I'll live longer and I wouldn't have to leave any of you behind. What kept me strong enough to keep fighting was knowing who I was fighting for, that it wasn't just for me. You guys and girls...were my drive not to give up because I wanted to live and stay in your lives as long as possible." Hunter admitted. "You did help me, and that's why I came...so I could celebrate it with you that I'm sober now and will remain that way. I'm done drinking, and smoking...permanently."

"You beat the smoking too?" Heather asked.

"Yep, threw away my last pack this morning before coming here and haven't smoked one since that Thursday before Graduation. I quit cold turkey for both," he smiled.

"Good for you bro, we're wicked proud of you. And now, we are definitely celebrating the news!" Eric yelled out as everyone cheered and the joy and laughter began once more. Hunter did feel good, three weeks of hell but here he was. Sober and happy to be such. Thing were already becoming brighter and clearer for him, he couldn't wait for what the future had in store for him. Good or bad, he didn't care because he knew he would make it through somehow.


	39. Mission

**Healing Hearts**

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Pairing;** HunterXAmy(HiccupXAstrid)

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD related-not the movies, shows, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I _may_ or _may not_ use in the story. Everything belongs to its original artist or creator!

 **39;** Mission

{Amy's POV}

I was so unbelievably proud of my boyfriend for what he'd done, granted it wasn't the smartest idea, but I was proud nevertheless. After snapping at us the day of his graduation, quit cold turkey from smoking and drinking and battled it for three weeks on his own, and he won. Hunter didn't smoke or drink anymore, and by the Gods, he looked so much...happier and healthier. I was happy for him, incredibly proud as was his Mom and friends when he told us about it during the picnic. It made us feel good to know that we did have a slight part in it by being his inspiration to stop so he could live longer with us, we spent the rest of the picnic talking, laughing, celebrating the news of Hunter's soberness and just everyone being together again.

After the picnic, Hunter actually spent the night at my house because I told him how much I'd missed being in my arm and it was a great feeling to know he could stay over and not worry about the stupid curfew. Oh, and Toothless stayed over too but that was to be expected. Toothless and Hunter were never far from one another. Hunter and I even made out for twenty minutes before going to sleep, and bonus that he didn't have to work the next morning since he'd working Friday, Saturday, and Sunday back to back. Yes, they were still keeping the arrangement so Hunter didn't overwork himself because he would if you let him. He was a hard worker, I'd definitely admit that. There was only one big thing that happened at the end of July.

Daniel's girlfriend, Belle's mother was killed in an ambush over in Afghanistan. It was hard to watch Hunter try and stay strong for his friend and niece during the wake and funeral but he managed it. Daniel was handling it, Belle was slightly. Who could expect her to when she just lost her mother, Hunter was there for her though by explaing that her mother was now with Odin and still around always to protect her. I know Hunter actually cried about it later that night, Vivian told me he had gone home and just sat in his room all night and then called out of work the next day. For a little while, we thought he started drinking again but he never did. He was just upset to lose another friend and who could blame him either.

Now here we were in the month of September and shockingly enough, I did decide to go back to school to become a veternarian. I started just two weeks ago at the college. I knew it was eight years more of school I would have to do, but it would be worth it. I loved animals, especially my Stormfly. Becoming a vet would be a good thing for me. Oh, and I got a job too. I'm working with Ruffnut at a diner just a few minutes from the university I was attending so I could walk there, wouldn't matter soon though because Hunter was teaching me how to drive! I had told him previously that when my father had been around, I never got to learn or take drivers education so he said he would teach me in my mother's car. My Mom said I could have her car once I passed and she would drive Dad's truck.

Hunter and me had been working on it since August, and my drivers test was in October which was just a month away. I went to school from 8 am to 2 pm five days a week, then work from 4 pm to 9 pm four nights a week. Those days for work were usually Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday. Bonus for me that I was boarding at Berk Isle University and rooming with Ruffnut, funny that I was attending a college that basically had the same name as my high school minus the words high school. Hunter and I hang out as much as we could, ten one to one he would take his lunch break when I had my lunch since the gas station was only ten minutes from the university and we'd go on a date couple times a week when I was off and so was he. Yep, life was great. I couldn't be happier either!

(Lunch Hour)

Finally it was time for lunch, Hunter already told me he was on his way and bringing lunch for both of us. I reached the cafeteria with Ruffnut and we grabbed a spot to sit down and not even five minutes later, Hunter came in with a visitor sticker on and joined us.

"There you are," I smiled.

Hunter wrapped his arms around me and kissed me softly, we broke it a moment later, "Hello gorgeous," he greeted me. I blushed a little as we sat down and he handed me a can of orange soda, small bag of chips, then half of a turkey and swiss sandwich.

"Thank you," I told him as he nodded and pulled out his food, chips, and drink as we started to eat. "So, how's work today?" I asked lightly.

"Pretty slow actually, I've done a few tire and oil changes today. Everyone getting ready for winter," Hunter chuckled some, "How's your day been?"

"Interesting to say the least, but calm. Happy that I get to see you," I told him as he kissed my forehead. "Are we still on for our date on Saturday?"

"Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world." Hunter smiled at me while we continued eating.

"Uh, Hunter...why are you friends here and...in uniform?" Ruffnut inquired, Hunter arched a brow he turned in his seat to see Eric, Timothy, Daniel, Cassandra, and Heather. I looked too, why would they be here?

"There he is!" Cassandra pointed to Hunter and they hurried over.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?" Hunter asked.

{Normal POV}

"Hunter, someone big is here to see you..." Eric stated right away as Hunter arched a brow. Someone big to see him? About what?! Hunter looked past them to see Glenn, Axel, and Sam.

"Alright, you guys are starting to freak me out. What is going on?" Hunter demanded.

"Soldiers. Attention!" Axel commanded as the five friends quickly stood at attention, "Commander in Chief entering, salute!" Hunter's eyes widened a little. Commander in Chief? That...mean the president was here!

"Babe, what's going on...I don't understand..." Amy asked worried.

"I don't know either..." Hunter replied to her as a man was seen entering the room now, two bodyguards present behind him. Hunter heard the room gasp in shock, the president of the Archipelago was in the room right now! Great, because he needed this. Cameron approached Hunter with a calm smile and put his hand over to him.

"It's good to see you again, Hunter." Mr. Saint said as Hunter extended his hand and shook the president's. "Lieutenant Colonel Casto, I assure the salute wasn't necessary. Go and and let them relax, I know you all want to know what's going on and why I'm here." he added.

"At ease soldiers," Hunter told his former team, it was force of habit for him.

"Still got the leader in ya lad," Glenn chuckled a little.

"Sorry, keep forgetting I'm not in the military anymore..." Hunter shrugged a little, regardless, his team had listened and relaxed a little. "So, if I can be so bold here, Mr. President...what are you doing here?"

"The Archipelago needs you and I came personally to ask if you would do it," Mr. Saint stated in a firm tone.

"What...do you mean the Archipelago needs me and you came to ask if I'd do it? Do what?" Hunter asked.

"Do you remember what I told you the day you were awarded the Medal of Honor in my office? About you accidentally taking down that target which was a link in the chain to a bigger one?" Mr. Saint said to him, Hunter nodded. "It was just reported to me a week ago that the target we've been looking for has been found and I came to ask if you would lead the mission to capture and bring said target in."

"You want me to-" Hunter started, "I can't. I'm discharged from active duty. I'm not allowed to run missions anymore because of this," he said motioning to his left leg.

"Hunter, I can reverse the discharge. That's why I came in person, I've got your entire file right here. You take the mission, I sign this and you're back in." Mr. Saint told him firmly. Hunter's eyes widened a little as he stepped back. Even his old team and commanding officers were surprised that the president himself was asking Hunter to go back on active duty to run this mission.

"Can I inquire as to why you're asking me to do it, and for the love of Odin please don't say it's because I won the Medal of Honor..." Hunter asked.

"Unfortunately, there is only a small handful of people who have the intense training you went through to pull this mission off. Your file was among the twenty I went through of soldiers who had the training to complete these types of missions. I've sent fifteen others out with their teams to do this, and each came back failed or aborted, three didn't return at all. I've been through your file and I know your mission success rate, Hunter. There was only one mission aborted, and it was the one that cost you your leg and that was also the mission you eliminated a target I had asked to be eliminated if found." Mr. Saint explained.

"So you came all the way from Arc Isle to ask me if I'd take the mission and bring in your target?" Hunter asked.

"Yes, I didn't assume you'd like to be asked such a question in a letter or phone call. I know I'm asking a lot of you-" Mr. Saint started.

"Asking a lot? Mr. President, I don't think you know what you're asking me to do in the long run. You're asking me to take a mission that every other soldier like me failed or aborted, and a few even died trying to do. You're asking me to go back on active duty, back to that horrid place, and bring in a target for you. You're asking me to go back to a place that screwed me up in so many ways," Hunter stated.

"Hunter, this isn't just another link in the chain target. This is _the_ target, the one that if captured and brought in could stop a war if it goes through the right channels. I know what I'm asking you to do, I know it's a lot with all you've been through. If you take the mission, you are in charge of everything involving it. Method of transport, weapons used, how many soldiers you want to take, all of it. Just keep us informed and you can run it any way you want too. I wouldn't ask this if I had another choice, but we have the chance to stop the war and bring a lot of soldiers back home." Mr. Saint told him.

Hunter sighed as he closed his eyes, the president really didn't know what he was asking him to do. Go back on active duty, with a fake leg to run a very dangrerous mission? Did he understand how insane the request sounded? "And after the mission is over, you can decide what you want to do. If you want to stay on active duty, I can make that happen or you're free to return to your honorable discharge state." Mr. Saint added after a few moments.

Hunter felt a lot of eyes on him suddenly, he didn't like the feeling it brought him. What did he do here? Take the mission for the good of the Archipelago? Or say no and sit back while others kept going in and getting killed or wounded? Hunter finally opened his eyes. "I'll do it," he finally said as his friends and girlfriend gasped in shock.

"You will?!" Mr. Saint asked in shock.

"Yes. I suggest we move this conversation to another location so you can get me up to speed on my target," Hunter stated as he got his bike keys, "My apartment should do fine,"

"We're coming too," Eric said, the others nodding in agreement.

"So am I," Amy said quickly.

"I don't care who comes. I just want to get this over with. Let's go, Toothless." Hunter said firmly as his wolf-dog followed him out of the school and to his bike, Hunter got on it as he pulled on his helmet and started it up. "You riding with me or not?" he said holding Amy's helmet up to her, she grabbed it and put it on as she got behind Hunter and held on. Hunter sped off down the road and the others just moved to their vehicles and followed his lead to his apartment.

(Apartment)

Hunter parked the bike and got off after hanging his helmet on the handlebars and walking inside, the other cars pulled up just as Amy was removing her helmet.

"How is he?" Eric asked.

"He didn't say a word the whole ride here, you know he doesn't want to do this..." Amy sighed.

"Of course we do, but he's going to anyway because there's a lot riding on it. I just hope he'll be okay when it's over, the president is putting him in charge of it all." Timothy informed.

"Well, let's get inside and see what's going to be happening then," Heather said, with that they all went into the apartment and saw Vivian there, begging Hunter not to do it.

"Enough, Mom. I was given the choice and I said yes," Hunter told her as he saw the others now, "Well, come in and sit down. You, Mr. President, if you wouldn't mind getting started..." he added.

"Of course. It's capture and bring in alive, this is who you're looking for and where he's currently located in Baghdad, Iraq. However you want to run it, as long as he's caught. You tell us what you need and we'll take care of it," Mr. Saint told him

"When I said catch me up to speed, it generally entails bringing me a map and telling me about the location I'm going to unless you expect to run this blind?" Hunter retorted.

"Oh! Yes, sorry, Hunter. You, go get the folder from the car." Mr. Saint said quickly to one of his bodyguards, the man stood quickly and hurried outside. Hunter sighed heavily as he placed down the picture of his target and went to the bathroom. After about five minutes, they heard the sound of a buzzer going and looked at one another. When fifteen minutes had passed, Hunter exited the bathroom with his face shaved and hair cut. A fade in the back and shorter on top.

"What's with the haircut?" Amy asked softly.

"One of the standard military cuts, Amy. It's meant to stay short, out of the way. It's this, shaving completely bald, or full buzz cut. If I have to wear the uniform again, I'm going to do it properly and not disgrace the military." Hunter said to her as he sat down on the couch and the president handed him the folder. Hunter opened it and started going over things, there was a knock on the door as Vivian got up to answer it revealing Flynn, Roxanne, Sonny, Travis, Vince, and Randy there.

"Oh, hello kids. Now is...not really a good time," Vivian said.

"It's fine, Mom. I don't care if they come in or not, they all attend B.I.U so they know." Hunter told her though his eyes never left the folder. Vivian allowed them in and they found a seat, Hunter continued flipping through everything quietly before putting it down and placing his thumb and index fingers right between his closed eyes. "Can I ask you something, Mr. President?" Hunter inquired as the man nodded, "Have you even looked over this folder yet, have you ready any of the reports from the other team's findings, the terrain, the distance, anything?"

"No, it's just...been passed between the teams that survived." Mr. Saint admitted.

"And suddenly I'm discovering why every other teams failed," Hunter sighed.

"Are you saying it's something you can't do based on what is in there, Hunter?" Daniel asked.

"No, I'm saying is that no plan was ever made to carry this out. They took the mission and just assume to storm the location and capture the target without any form of recon beforehand. This isn't that type of mission, this is something that takes...months of planning with recon and contact missions in between to secure location, and observe a ton of other factors. These teams didn't plan shit and almost got themselves killed over it, three teams did. You want me to do this, it's gonna take time. You prepared to give me that?" Hunter said looking to the president now.

"How much time are we talking?" Mr. Saint asked.

"At the bare minimum, sir, four. And that is assuming nothing comes up to delay that. I don't think you understand what goes into planning a mission like this. I'm not saying it's impossible to complete, but it will be if not done correctly. So as I asked before, if you're asking me to do this, are you prepared to give me the time and resources I need to do it with?" Hunter said firmly.

"Can you give me an absolute guarantee of success if I do?" Mr. Saint asked.

"I'll bet my life on it," Hunter told him. Cameron now opening his breifcase which was handed to him by his bodyguard, he pulled out Hunter's military file and opened it to where it said Honorably Discharged from B.A.I.M Active Duty-January 2017. The president grabbed a stamper, pressed it in the black ink pad before stamping the outside of the folder where now a big, black stamp sat reading: **Active Duty: Reinstated** and then another stamp reading the date September 2018. The president signed it and handed it to his assistant.

"Deliver this to Arc Isle Military Headquarters, and tell them it's effective immediately by presidental orders. Also that Former Second Lieutenant and now Captain Hunter Haddock has accepted the mission, in charge of it and anything he needs to complete such is approved by me." Mr. Saint said firmly.

"Right away, Mr. President," the assistant said before rushing out, thought she accidentally left the door open and a few people saw Stewart standing there.

"Stewart, what are you doing here?" Vivian asked quickly.

"I was in the neighborhood and saw everyone here, I wanted to make sure things were okay..." Steward said.

"You're not supposed to be-" Vivian started now.

"I dropped the two orders, mother." Hunter informed now as she looked at him quickly. "I don't care if he comes around anymore, I'm not gonna forgive him. Am I allowed to keep this for now?" he asked holding up the folder, the president nodded to him. "Good. If nobody minds...I've got a lot of things to go figure out and plan for this." he added before heading down the hall to his room.

"I don't understand what's going on," Stewart said.

"Our son just got reinstated into the Barbaric Archipelago Islands Military to carry out a very dangerous mission, Stewart. President Saint asked Hunter himself to take it on, and Hunter accepted it as well just got promoted to the rank of Captain. And it's only my assumption that very soon he'll be going back to the horrible place," Vivian stated coldly to her ex-husband.

"He was discharged, they can't just let him back in." Stewart remarked.

"Actually, Mr. Haddock. Your son earned Honorable Discharge from only active duty. A soldier can be reinstated if they can prove they could still serve. Your son was only discharged because the commanding officers felt he wouldn't want to serve anymore after the accident given he was forced into the military originally by you." Axel informed. "Hunter has more than proven that he can still fight and there's no need to check for physical health given he gave up smoking, drinking, and his physical education scores showed he's still got it."

"I'll say. Should have seen him during the gym final in June, we used the JROTC obstacle course and Hunter nailed it. He's the reason we all passed, he would have been done way before us too if he didn't keep coming back to help us out." Flynn stated.

"I personally turned over your son's discharge, and reinstated him. I also gave him a choice if after this is over he would like to stay in or leave once more under honorable discharge status." Mr. Saint stated calmly. Amy sighed as she looked to Hunter's door seeing it closed, she was worried for him and about this whole thing. As of five minutes ago, Hunter was reinstated into the military for active duty and preparing for a dangerous mission.


	40. Get Out

**Healing Hearts**

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Pairing;** HunterXAmy(HiccupXAstrid)

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD related-not the movies, shows, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I _may_ or _may not_ use in the story. Everything belongs to its original artist or creator!

 **40;** Get Out

{Amy's POV}

I was scared, terrified, sad, worried. You name it and I likely felt it right now. Hunter and I were enjoying a nice lunch together at Berk Isle University when Ruffnut pointed out Hunter's friends were there and in their uniforms. Something already felt off about that. Right away, I had a bad feeling when I saw the president of the Archipelago walk in with his female assistant and two bodyguards present. Nope, didn't like this one bit. Especially because his friends had said someone big was there to see Hunter. The minute the words _need you_ and _mission_ got used, I understood what they were asking of Hunter. To go back on active duty in the military to run a dangerous mission involving a target that if captured and brought in, could stop a war. It was a huge honor to be asked to do that, but I had a feeling that Hunter didn't feel honored more than he felt scared and worried.

Hunter went through a lot of mental issues after the military, he still did now with flashbacks of what happened during his two years in. Now they were asking him to return to the life? If even only for one imperative mission? Sure Hunter wouldn't take it, would he. I prayed to Odin that wasn't the case, but my prayers weren't answered when Hunter suddenly said he would do it. His whole mood changed as he left the school, I went with him of course, back to his apartment with his military friends, officers, and the president. After we got there, everything happened so fast between Hunter reading everything over, and being reinstated into the Barbaric Archipelago Islands Military and promoted to the rank of Captain to lead this mission. After Hunter and the president finalized Hunter's reinstatement, Hunter went to his room to start figuring out what to do.

The rest of us just sat in the living room of Hunter's and his mother's apartment. Roxanne, Flynn, Randy, Vince, Sonny, and Travis showed up just as it had been agreed on and then Stewart, Hunter's father arrived and we learned that Hunter dropped the restraining and no contact order on him. Then added he still wouldn't forgive him which is something we expected, Hunter hated his father and no amount of recovery from anything would change that. We were all looking at one another, silently and trying to figure out what to do. It had been Hunter's choice and now he was in charge of the whole thing, he had to be under a lot of stress right now. Vivian was sobbing lightly, terrified of her son going back to Iraq. I was scared too. I didn't know Hunter back then, but from stories, I knew it was bad.

"So wait a minute, what just happened?" Sonny asked.

"Hunter's back in the military, promoted and working on planning out a very dangerous mission to capture an enemy target. Please try to follow the topic at hand," Flynn rolled his eyes.

"I'm worried if he's okay," I mentioned sadly. The door to Hunter's room opened as he came out with a folded piece of paper in his left hand, he handed it right to the president.

{Normal POV}

"What's this?" Mr. Saint asked curiously.

"List if things I need to do this mission. Get me that and have it ready in two weeks along with a plane at Arcwing Airfield to go to Baghdad, Iraq by 7 am." Hunter told him calmly, although the look in his eyes made it seem like he was incredibly pissed off.

"I assume you have a plan then?" Mr. Saint blinked a little after looking over the list.

"Nope, but any mission I run, I worry about what I'll need to get through it. I'd rather be prepared for anything rather than be unprepared and fucked," Hunter stated.

"Now he sounds like our team leader," Eric chuckled a little.

"Well, how can you have us get all this ready for you and not have a plan? I don't understand your method, Hunter." Mr. Saint said quickly.

"I can't use any of what the other teams reported about their version of how their mission. It's all half-assed and incomplete, so get me what I need on that list and I'll go make my own reports about everything. I told you, this is not a simple _go and get it done_ mission. This is a sit-down, observe, plan accordingly, then execute the mission. You agreed to give me time to do it all, keep to your end of the deal while I'm out there risking another body part and life. You put me in charge, then you're going to need to trust me." Hunter remarked with his arms over his chest.

"I get it," Timothy said now as a few of us looked over at him, "You want everything you need first and then go there to run recon and contact missions to plan everything before you actually execute the mission."

"That's the plan," Hunter said as we blinked.

"I'm...not following?" Stewart said, "Didn't you just say you _did not_ have a plan yet?"

"For Thor's sake, Stewart! The boy means his plan is to go there and check it all out first hand before making another plan to execute the mission. Good grief. Former military man yourself and you can't figure that out?" Vivian huffed.

"Don't get upset with him, Mom. It's not his fault that he doesn't know how it works because he never had the rank high enough to have to run missions of this magnitude before. Dad never went on missions into enemy territory, he got stuck on guarding the base because he had a problem taking orders from his commanding officers. Then got himself discharged for punching one," Hunter remarked.

"How'd you know about that?" Stewart asked.

"Because I'm not an idiot. Stewart Haddock's fifteen-year-old son in the military suddenly? I heard plenty of things about you, Dad. Because everyone thought I couldn't cut it in the military. What's sad is that you only spent ten years in the military and got dishonorably discharged at Staff Sergeant while I spent two years in it and honorably discharged at the rank of Second Lieutenant. What's worse is that you still to this day haven't given me a reason as to why you did what you did?" Hunter said.

"What do you mean?" Stewart questioned.

"Why did you force me into the military at fifteen years old, why did you force me at all?! You knew I didn't want to be there, I didn't want to follow in your footsteps! Do you know how many people told me that I wouldn't be able to do it? How many times I'd walk in a room and it would go silent with people saying: _look, it's Haddock's boy. He'll never survive here, end up like his father. Be surprised if he makes it through Basic_. After week one, I got sick of it so I decided that even if it killed me, I was gonna prove everyone wrong about me being like you! So I did. I made Specialist at Basic graduation, and then Staff Sergeant at Advanced graduation. I made Sergeant Major on the first tour. I even made into the officer ranks before getting an honorable discharge for killing someone by accident to save my own ass!" Hunter yelled at him as he flinched a bit.

"Why do you hate me so much for trying to give you a better life than I had!" Stewart yelled at him.

"Why did you hate me so much that because your life sucked growing up, you had to make mine miserable too!?" Hunter yelled back.

"I don't hate you, Hunter. You're my son, I could never hate you." Stewart sighed.

"No, no, of course, you could never hate me physically. But you sure as shit hated everything about me and you can't even deny it, can you?" Hunter glared.

"I didn't hate everything about you either," Stewart said quieter.

"THEN WHY THE GODDAMN FUCKING DESIRE TO MAKE ME BE LIKE YOU!" Hunter fired back angrily. "If you didn't hate me, didn't hate everything about me, then why the fuck did you try to change me to be like you? That's what I want the answer to, and I want it now."

"I wasn't trying to change you, son," Stewart replied, a little shocked at Hunter's anger.

"Bullshit you weren't. Do you even know how you used to act around me? How you used to talk to me? 'Why are you wasting your life on those silly drawings, Hunter?' or 'You need to stop writing those song lyrics, being in that business, you'll just end up a junkie.' And my personal favorite, 'When are you going to grow up?' None of what you ever said to me made me change or stop what I liked doing, so you went ahead and put me in a place I didn't want to fucking be and you knew I didn't from all the times you said, _why not join the military_. Why didn't I? BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO!" Hunter clenched his fists again.

"You had so much potential, Hunter and you were throwing it all away at that meaningless nonsense. I was right to put you in the military, look how far you went!" Stewart exclaimed with a smile.

"Do you want to know why I went so far in the military? So I could fucking shove it in your face that I surpassed you." Hunter glared again.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Stewart asked now.

"EVERYTHING! YOU WILL NEVER KNOW OR UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH YOU RUINED MY LIFE WITH YOUR CHOICE TO INTERFERE WITH MY LIFE!" Hunter yelled enraged now.

"I didn't ruin your life, I made it better. All those things you wanted to do would have ruined your life, I saved it!" Stewart yelled back.

"YOU NEARLY KILLED ME!" Hunter argued.

"It's not my fault you stepped on an IED and lost your leg, that was your carelessness!" Stewart huffed as everyone gasped and bit back a little. This argument was getting really heated between them, but at the same time, they didn't stop it because clearly, Hunter was trying to prove a point to his father.

"Really you wanna go there with me? Fine. WHO'S FUCKING FAULT WAS IT I WAS IN THAT PLACE?! WHO'S FAULT WAS IT I WAS IN THE MILITARY PERIOD!?" Stewart didn't say anything now. "I DIDN'T PUT MYSELF THERE! YOU DID!" Hunter cracked his knuckles.

"What does it matter, Hunter. You made it to the officer ranks so you clearly did good enough to be promoted that high in two years time. I knew putting you there was a smart choice, I knew you'd do well..." Stewart remarked, his voice faltering and Hunter's eyes widened a little.

"Oh my Gods, I finally figured it out. It finally makes sense why you did it now," Hunter stated as everyone looked at him now.

"See, I knew you'd understand one day," Stewart smiled.

"Yeah, Dad. I finally understand it. You put me in the military hoping I'd fail and look worse than you did." Hunter remarked as Stewart's face dropped. "When I got there and people found out who I was the son of, they all believed I'd never pass Basic. You knew that because I hated it so much, you figured I'd refuse to do what I was told and get kicked out for disobeying orders. That was your hope when you put me in there, that I'd look worse than you and everyone would give me shit instead of you. You put me in the military so you wouldn't have to be the only fucking failure in the house. You didn't hope I'd do well, you wanted me to fail!" Hunter told him.

"That's...not true, Hunter," Stewart said quickly.

"They why are you so nervous right now? Your eyes are shifting around the room, you can't look me in the eye and tell me that it's not true. That's how I know you're lying." Hunter unclenched his fists now and stepped back with his hands in his pockets calmly. "But hey, what does it matter? I got what I wanted out of you. Get out."

"Hunter, I really did hope you'd do well..." Stewart replied.

"Why is it you only hoped I'd do well in what you wanted me to do. Why support me in the choice you made for me rather than the choices I made for myself? Why was nothing I did good enough for you, Dad? I've wondered it for years. I tried for so long to just once get your approval and have you be proud of me. One day, I just gave up and started doing my own thing under the impression that no matter what I did, it would never be enough. And when you saw me doing what I wanted to do, you took it upon yourself to change me and do what you wanted. So many people thought I wouldn't make it because I was your son, that you fucked up bad so I would too. So I decided to step up my game and I excelled in everything they threw at me and I surpassed you in ways that will haunt you for the rest of your life." Hunter told him.

Stewart lowered his a little, "See. It's right there on your face. Your shame that I did far better than what you'd hoped I'd do. You aren't proud of me for ranking high, you hate me for it in fact. When you found out I made Second Lieutenant, jealousy consumed you. And when I was honorably discharged and given the Medal of Honor, you began to hate me. When you found me again in the high school, you tried to make up for it all because you wanted to be that proud parent of a soldier who accomplished so much in so little time. You thought if you got on my good side, everyone would stop seeing you as a disgrace. Didn't work out for you, did it? I will never forget what you did, and I will never forgive you for it either." Hunter stated.

"You claim to of saved my life when it's been in danger so many times since you interfered when I was fifteen. Times I got shot, stabbed on tours, even losing my leg was because of your choice. The depression I fell into after losing my leg, when I did drugs and a bunch of other illegal things, was because of your choice. Getting sent to juvenile detention because of all those illegal things was because of your choice. Getting gang raped by three inmates in juvenile detention because they knew I was a Medal of Honor and Honorable Discharge receiver and felt I got off less time than I should have because of that background, was because of your choice. The depression that continued in the form of flashbacks and nightmares, drinking every night just to be able to sleep, was because of your choice." Hunter told him lightly.

Stewart looked at him now, a little shocked to hear everything, "Do you know how many times Mom had to peel me off the back porch because I was so drunk and drugged up I didn't even know where I was anymore? How many hours of sleep she used to lose in order to make sure I didn't die from an overdose? Did you know that just a few months ago I was a dependent alcoholic and excessive smoker, that I was told I had maybe twenty years left to live if I didn't stop right away. All that was because of you forcing me into the military. Do you know that I quit both cold turkey and nearly killed myself on the withdrawals alone for three weeks in order to kick the addictions I started in order to deal with everything? Do you know I tried to kill myself once when Chloe died and found out she had been five weeks pregnant with my child? Do you know how many friends I've seen get shot, blown up, or die right in my arms? Did you know that all of that...is because of your choice to force me into the military for your own selfish reasons?" Hunter asked.

"No. No, I didn't know any of that. But I don't understand, Hunter...if you hate the military so much, then why are you agreeing to go back to do this mission?" Stewart asked.

"To protect the people I care about," Hunter replied calmly as his father looked at him. "I'm not doing this for the money, the fame, or to prove anything to anyone. This time, it's not to prove anything. I did good, people recognize that. This target being captured could end a war. No war means the world is a safer place. World being safer means the people I care about are safe and protected, that's all I care about. It doesn't matter who I do it as, civilian or soldier. I proved that once too, back when I tricked my old gang into believing I was on their side. I was just a civilian then but the purpose of endangering my life was to protect others. And this...is no different. To me, the only difference that might be there is the clothes I wear and the location I'm in. The goal is still the same, protecting the people you care about."

Stewart looked down from him, "I really am proud of you, Hunter..."

"It sucks that I just don't care anymore if I made you proud or not. I never did any of this for you. But I have to honestly say this to you," Hunter said as Stewart looked at him again, "I'm not even mad anymore. Truthfully...it just bothers me that I used to look up to you as my hero. You hurt me more than anything else I've been through the last three years. Hurts more than the bullet and stab wounds, hurts more than losing Chloe. What hurts the most about all this, is that you betrayed me and want to know the saddest thing about betrayal, Dad?" Hunter paused a moment, "It never comes from an enemy. Now if you don't mind, I've got a mission to prepare for and you're just getting in my way so get out."

Stewart closed his eyes and left the apartment, all eyes slowly trailed to Hunter. "Babe?" Amy tried.

"The answer to your question is no. I'm not okay right now, but I have others things to take care of before the next two weeks is up and I'm going to be very busy. I'm sick of doing what other people want me to do, I'm doing what I want to do and if you get in my way...you're going to get hurt. What I said to him now goes for everybody. If you're not going to stand by me and support my choices, then get out. " Hunter remarked as he walked down the hall to his room and shut the door tightly after Toothless walked inside.


	41. Back In

**Healing Hearts**

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Pairing;** HunterXAmy(HiccupXAstrid)

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD related-not the movies, shows, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I _may_ or _may not_ use in the story. Everything belongs to its original artist or creator!

 **41;** Back In

{Normal POV}

Everyone just sat there after watching the full blowout argument between Hunter and his father, incredibly revealing too that they found out the truth behind Stewart forcing his son into the military. It was because Stewart was so ashamed of his own discharge that he hoped Hunter would do worse than him, he hoped Hunter would fail to make his own father look better. Hunter figured that you and called his father out on it, thus making the argument worse but held a lot more meaning. Hunter admitted to his father that everything he'd been through since he was fifteen, was because of his father's selfish choice. And to make it worse, after the argument, Hunter went and turned his new found bad mood on everyone else by saying that if they weren't going to support him and stand by him, they could get out too. Hunter went to his room with Toothless and here they all were an hour later and he had to come back out.

"Well, I believe this would be a good time to leave. Mr. Ostberg, as I understand he prefers to be called now has quite the list of required things to carry out the mission and I'll be seeing to it that it gets fulfilled to the letter." Mr. Saint stated as he stood up with his two bodyguards now and exited the apartment and shut the door.

"And this is why I put the restraining and no contact order in effect after the custody battle, so my ex-husband couldn't come around and upset Hunter," Vivian sighed heavily.

"Were their fights always that bad?" Randy asked.

"No. After his father put him in the military, Hunter refused to speak to him." Vivian closed her eyes.

"Is he going to be okay?" Roxanne asked.

"He will be. I can tell that fight has been festering a while, and he's just under a lot of stress right now with this mission coming up." Eric said calmly. Amy lifted her head a little bit as she looked down the hall to where Hunter's room was, "What's up, Amy?"

"Music..." she said, "I hear music from his room," Amy added. Hunter came out of his room, still a distinct look of irritation on his face as they all saw he was wearing brown sweat pants with a green short-sleeve shirt that read **Army Strong** on it. Looking closer they saw he had his headphones in and the wire running into his pocket, around his neck hung two dog tags from a silver chain. Hunter pulled his keys from his pocket as he walked to a closet door that was on the wall near the fireplace, he held the metal lock in his palm as he unlocked it and set both down on the mantle while, then he opened the door and reached for the string hanging in front of his face.

"What's he getting?" Sonny asked, "And why was the door padlocked shut?"

Hunter pulled out something in a black garmet bag and then laid it on the chair beside him before moving a few other things out of the way and revealing a tall safe in there, Hunter twisted the dial a few times, and then turned the handle as the door opened and he pulled out a rather large black gun, then took out a box before shutting the safe, shutting off the light, and finally closing the closet again.

"Wow, that's a big gun..." Travis said quickly.

"M16-A2, standard issue for an infantryman. We all have them, just...normally not allowed to keep them when not on base or serving a tour," Timothy mentioned.

"When Hunter got his discharge, they said he could keep it as long as he kept it locked up." Vivian explained. Hunter sat down on the couch holding the M16, taking it apart, checking it over, and putting it right back together in a matter of three minutes. After that, he opened the small box revealing a handgun there. Hunter stared at a few seconds as he hesitantly reached for it, he stopped before he touched it and closed his eyes tightly.

"Another flashback?" Flynn asked softly.

"Must be," Axel responded. Toothless tried to get his attention, and it didn't work. Toothless then used his paws to knock Hunter's earbuds out and bark at him, that time, Hunter shook his head a few times and blinked his eyes to snap out of it.

"Thanks, bud." Hunter smiled a bit rubbing the top of his head, Hunter looked back to the handgun as he picked it up and released the clip from the bottom as he checked it. "Still got one left," he stated.

"One of what left son?" Vivian asked.

"Bullet. Last time I fired this it was in Iraq after stepping on the IED. Only had two bullets at the time, one of those bullets saved my life and earned me that," he mentioned pointing to the Medal of Honor on the mantle.

"Was...that what you flashed back to a second ago?" Glenn asked.

"Yeah," Hunter stated as he put the clip down and reached for the second one that was full and put it in the gun before flipping the safety on.

"What...did happen that night, Hunter?" Sam asked.

"I sent everyone to extraction, I got shot in the leg and separated from them. I forced myself to get up and keep going, stepped on an IED and thought I was dead. All I felt was pain, laid there bleeding to death slowly. Enemy pinned me down choking me, I struggled the best I could and somehow reached this," he lifted the gun, "I couldn't even see straight, but I shot him between the eyes and then...just laid there. I knew I couldn't move, my radio wasn't near me...all I remember is being out of it but dragged to a chopper, then blacked out." Hunter said.

"We should talk to the soldiers from the old platoon, you weren't on our chopper, Hunter. You were on the second one and ours was gone before you got dragged there. We didn't even see you, only reason we knew it was you was because Axel told us to pray you would survive," Heather told him.

"It doesn't matter, just one more thing that should have killed me and didn't," Hunter said.

"Well, I wanna know who saved you. You don't know how worried and scared we were when you weren't right behind us!" Cassandra told him.

Drop it. It doesn't matter, Cass. You know the risk of being a soldier, we all do. All I got was lucky that night, anytime I got hurt...it was due to luck I didn't end up dead." Hunter retorted as he got up and grabbed the garmet bag and hung it on the hook that was by the door. He unzipped it and pulled out a few different things such as a helmet with goggles strapped around it, a vest with various pockets, canteen, dark brown boots, and then finally...a uniform. Black, brown, and green pattern with the rank badge of Second Lieutenant on left sleeve, and on the front left was the tag that said B.A.I Military, for the right side it read: **2** **nd** **Lt. Haddock**.

"The president left these for you, he figured you'd want to change the badges out when you got around to breaking out the old uniform, lad..." Sam said handing him a paper envelope. Hunter took it from him as he poured the tags into his palm. Hunter faced his uniform as he started taking the old ones off then putting the new ones on. Stepping away from it, they all saw the changes. Badge on the left side arm was the symbol for Captain. Then over the right jacket pocket read: **Cpt. Ostberg**.

"Least they didn't keep me as Haddock..." Hunter mumbled.

"He assumed that, yes." Glenn nodded. Hunter could tell they felt nervous around him because of what he said only an hour ago.

"Look, I'm sorry I snapped at everyone earlier...heat of the moment, pissed off...I didn't mean what I said to you all." Hunter closed his eyes.

"We understand son, that's why we just...let you be for a little bit to calm down," Vivian told him.

"Still, I shouldn't have yelled at all of you just because my father is a selfish bastard..." Hunter muttered a bit.

"Well, he deserved every word you said to him. And we know you're stressed out about all this going on, we want to help if you'll let us?" Eric offered.

"In truth, I wouldn't ask anyone else other than the people who know how I work. I know...I get pick in who I want to go with me, figuring that out is what's bothering me. I don't like working with people who I haven't worked with before," Hunter said.

"I'd call headquarters and get a list of soldiers who are qualified to run this kind of a mission," Sam told him, "Narrow it down to who has the training, the ability to listen, best in their platoon or squad, unit even. Decide how many you wanna take and that could be a good place to start?" he offered.

"President took care of that, it's in the folder of useless information he gave me. Everyone who was qualified for this was sent out already, those were the other teams he sent. Groups of fifteen to thirty soldiers sent out over the course of the last few months. Three of those teams, didn't ever make it back. Number of soldiers between those three groups was forty-five, that many people didn't make it back and the others have stated they won't go back out again because as they refer to it as...it's a suicide mission." Hunter explained.

"If none of them could do it, why would they ask you?" Vince inquired.

"I'm the last resort. My folder wasn't supposed to be in the pile of qualified soldiers because I was off active duty. It's my assumption that it got filed wrong and when the president saw it, it was put aside but when the other teams couldn't do it...he stumbled on mine again. I ran a lot of dangerous missions and only aborted the ones that would risk the lives of many if not done. Other than that, my soldiers that I commanded...never backed out of a mission." Hunter told him.

"His military background of success on missions for two years, plus everything else makes him a candidate to do this mission and that's why the president offered to put him back on active duty so he would be able to do the mission." Heather said.

"He said you could take anyone?" Glenn asked as Hunter nodded.

"Take your platoon, Hunter. That's who you ran missions with, would it not make sense to go with the people you know you can work with?" Axel offered.

"I can't...too many people. That's why the other teams failed, taking too many people. More people, chance of being caught or seen is higher. This...is a mission made for a small group of people who can sneak, shoot, follow orders, and infiltrate on a time limit," Hunter sighed sitting back down with his eyes closed, then opened them looking at his team.

"What is it, babe?" Amy asked.

"Nothing, forget about it. Won't endanger my friends," he said closing his eyes again.

"No, come on...out with it, Hunter. We know that face," Eric told him firmly.

"I won't...take the platoon, but I had considered taking you," Hunter said.

"Me?" Eric blinked.

"No, Alpha Wolf as a team. Six people is perfect for a mission like this and I wouldn't run it any other way. You guys, and girls, know I do things. But...I'm not gonna ask you to put yourselves in a situation like this," Hunter replied.

"You don't have to ask us," Timothy said.

"I know, that's why I'm not gonna," Hunter remarked.

"No stupid. What he's saying is that you don't have to ask, because you know we'll do it. You want to do this mission with us as your team? Then damn it, we will have your back." Daniel smiled.

"Absolutely!" Cassandra grinned.

"Alpha Wolf is ready when you are, Captain Ostberg," Eric, Heather, and Timothy said together with a group nod.

"You...would really just jump right into the fray like that?" Hunter asked.

"Of course. Hunter, you're more than our leader...you're our best friend and if you want us with you for this, then damn right we're going and we'll kick ass together just like the old times. As the unstoppable, undetectable, unbeatable team that we are." Eric told him with his hand out.

"Help our friends," Heather said putting her hand on his.

"Defend the weak," Timothy added with his on Heather's.

"Protect the innocent," Daniel smiled with his hand in.

"Love the family," Cassandra beamed with hers on.

"Soldiers of the Archipelago will never stand down to an enemy." Hunter put his on top of theirs.

"One three," they said together, "One. Two. Three...ALPHA WOLF FOREVER!" they shouted throwing their hands in the air and laughing.

"You know...I really did miss this," Hunter sighed with a smile as he sat back again.

"Hang on...that line. You said it to me once, after you took the beating from those four..." Amy blinked in surprise.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. It's what we live by as civilians or soldiers," Hunter told her.

"Well, learn something new everyday," Amy stated softly, Hunter leaned over and kissed her lips as she blushed.

"Alright, Cap. What's the plan?" Eric asked him.

"We'll discuss it tomorrow. Meet at Fort Doragon at 1400 hours, this is a military op and we'll follow protocol." Hunter commanded them.

"Yes sir!" they replied saluting him.

"Um, 1400?" Travis asked.

"1400 is 2 pm," Daniel stated.

"Babe?" Amy asked as he looked over at her, "Can I...stay with you tonight?"

"Sure if you want too, I'll drop you off at the university tomorrow morning. I gotta get to Fuel Stop anyway to talk to Andy about all this," Hunter told her as she nodded and leaned her head on his chest.

"Hunter, we've...held on to these since it happened, but feel like you should have them with all this going on." Cassandra began as she pulled something out of her pocket and walked over to Hunter as she placed them in his hands. "We know she'd want you to have them," then she stepped back as Hunter saw a set of dog tags resting there and Hunter's eyes widened a bit as he read what was on them:

"Chloe Marsden. 012-615-9237. B.A.I.M. Neo Pagan. A Positive..." Hunter whispered. "Where...did you find these? I thought I lost them..."

"You had them in in your hand when you tried to kill yourself, we took them after you fell asleep so you could recover..." Heather said softly.

"We know with you...being back in the military now, you've likely prayed to her a thousand times over to be with you. We thought having those again might make you feel like she's close," Eric smiled a bit.

"And there's a homemade tag there that we had added with something else you might remember," Daniel added gently, Hunter now flipped to the third tag on the necklace. His eyes widened more than the first time and everyone saw tears brimming his eyes.

"I love you forever, I like you for always. Never forget that I will be with you wherever you go, my brave soldier. All my love, Clo." Hunter read quietly but could be heard by others.

"Had them scan her handwriting from the note and laser it onto a tag in her writing," Timothy said.

"You...don't know what this means to me..." Hunter replied in a cracking voice.

"We know what it means, and we figured with all this going on you would want a piece of her with you when we go back over there," Heather said as Hunter wiped his eyes and placed the tags around his neck.

"Thank you," Hunter smiled at them.

"You're welcome bro," Eric smiled back.

"Well, I think...this is as good a time as any to get going. A lot to do before two weeks is up. We'll see you at the base tomorrow?" Daniel asked.

"You will," Hunter nodded as they all got up and left, along with the officers too.

"And I have my night class tonight, see you tomorrow at school, Amy?" Roxanne said getting up with Flynn and the others. Amy nodded as she put her arm over Hunter's shoulders and they left next.

"I think I'll go figure out what to make for dinner," Vivian stood and moved into the kitchen.

"Do you need a minute?" Amy asked him.

"Yeah, I need a few actually..." Hunter said truthfully. Amy nodded as she kissed his cheek and then got up to move into the kitchen with Vivian. Hunter finally let those tears fall after they reformed with him sitting in the silence of the living room. Those words his friends had engraved in her handwriting, they were the last ones on Chloe's suicide note. Of course it hurt him to see, it hurt to have her tags back. But at the same time, he was glad because with a mission this high on the priority list...he really did to know she was there with him when he went back in to that awful place.


	42. Into The Fray

**Healing Hearts**

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Pairing;** HunterXAmy(HiccupXAstrid)

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD related-not the movies, shows, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I _may_ or _may not_ use in the story. Everything belongs to its original artist or creator!

 **42;** Into The Fray

{Normal POV}

Two weeks went faster than expected and today was the day that Hunter was leaving with Alpha Wolf to return to Iraq. Two weeks ago, everyone had left the Ostberg apartment because Hunter was given a precious gift by his team that he admitted to thinking he lost. Chloe's dog tags which had come out to be in Hunter's hand when he tried to kill himself due to losing her and then finding out she had been pregnant with his child. Hunter's friends took them away in hopes he would be able to heal, and not have so many reminders, but everyone knew that day would never be erased from his mind. That was a horrid day and everyone knew it from when Hunter explained it, even his former unit had told him not to do it to himself again. It was hard for Amy to watch and in truth, she wasn't upset with him at all that he was holding onto those pieces of her.

That night Hunter just remembered her as much as he could, looked at a few pictures, even some videos. He let Amy watch too, he let her be there for him. He needed the company, he was very stressed out and actually fighting the desire to slip back into drinking and smoking again. He spent the better portion of two weeks preparing everything with a lot of trips back and forth to Fort Doragon, the Berk military base to make sure everything was in order. Hunter spent a lot of time on the phone too with the president and anyone else he needed to speak with to make sure things were set to go. It was interesting though to see him get ready, basically, put himself through a miniature basic training course to ensure he still had it in him. His mother, Amy, and friends got to watch that happen.

They used the school's JROTC obstacle course and then watching him shoot at the gun range. Hunter definitely still had it when he was hitting bulls eyes left and right with head and heart shots at different distances and with different guns. But here they were on day fourteen and it was 6 am when they arrived at Arcwing Airfield. Alpha Wolf was loading things on the plane while Hunter was changing into his uniform. Amy was standing with Vivian, other friends were around when the unit finished and stood beside Glenn, Axel, and Sam who were also going with them back to Iraq to help Hunter out however they could. The doors opened as they saw someone walk out in uniform, but it wasn't Hunter.

"Stewart?" Vivian asked with wide eyes as he got closer. "What...are you doing here? And dressed like that?"

"I'm going with them, Viv," Stewart said firmly as all their eyes opened.

"Y-You can't...you were discharged, dishonorably at that," Vivian stated.

"I let him back in. Mr. Haddock came to me a week ago to ask if I would overturn his discharge in order to go on the mission with his son, and I allowed it." Mr. Saint's voice broke the silence now.

"Hunter is never going to let him come, for any reason at all..." Amy pointed out.

"Damn right I'm not," came Hunter's voice coldly, they looked to see him walking out in full uniform now with a handgun strapped to his thigh, an M16 slung over his shoulder and going around his back.

"Now, Hunter...please-" Mr. Saint began.

"Do not ' _now Hunter_ ' me. I don't care if you let him back in the military, but he ain't coming with me." Hunter stated.

"Ha-Hang on, son...please just let me explain?" Stewart tried.

"Give me ONE good reason why I should listen to anything you have to say when you never listened to me? Gimme just one and I'll back off," Hunter scoffed with his arms over his chest.

"That's why I did it because I never listened to you..." Stewart said, "and I want to prove how sorry I am to you," he added.

"I told you months ago how to do that, and it's still not within your power to make happen," Hunter remarked.

"I know that. I know I can't turn back the clock and take back what I did to you. I was never there for you when you were growing up, I never listened to you. I was a horrible father to you and I know I can't take any of that back." Stewart told him.

"No, you certainly can't so stop wasting my time. I got shit to do," Hunter huffed.

"Please, please just let me explain?" Stewart asked.

"You know, not for nothing, but it took me three weeks to quit drinking cold turkey and you're really sparking up the desire to start again just to lose the rage I feel around you..." Hunter said as a few people bit back at the remark of him saying he wanted to drink again, "But fine, amuse me. You have three minutes," he added which shocked a few others.

"Two weeks ago when we fought, you were right about everything. I thought if I stuck you in the military that you would do worse than me, but you did far surpass me in so many ways. As much as you didn't want to be there, you didn't let it show and you did what you were expected to do and you have done so many things. What you said to me before throwing me out, that you'll do whatever to protect the people you care about even if you had to return to a place you didn't want...it just made me realize how much I messed up. I put you in the military, in a place where you risked your life and even lost your leg. You're right...it was all because of me. And I decided that if you have to go back there and risk your life again...I'm going too. You're my son whether you want me to be or not and I do love you. You're fighting for the safety of the Archipelago Islands, for everyone, including me. And as your father, it's my job to protect you...so I want to go, and help protect you." Stewart said firmly.

Vivian actually covered her mouth in a gasp with tears forming when he said it, the rest of them were just shocked. Hunter didn't say anything. "So let me get this straight. You suddenly decided three years later that you want to care and do your job as a father? You went to the president and had your own discharge overturned in order to come with me to _protect_ me?" Hunter asked.

"That's right," Stewart nodded.

"That has got to be the stupidest excuse I have ever heard." Hunter said, "You really think your little stunt of deciding to be the protective father who does the right thing last minute when his son is about to go to a war zone and risk his ass catching a target is enough to make me forgive you?"

"I'm not looking for forgiveness, Hunter. I know I don't deserve that," Stewart said lowering his head as Hunter stared at him now, "But I am trying to do the right thing. You're in all this because of me and I don't feel right with you going back there unless I have to take the same risks you are. And I'm not going to let you go there and risk your life unless I risk mine too. Please, Hunter..."

It was silent a moment as most eyes fell on Hunter, he closed his eyes and started walking away. "I'm in charge of this mission. You follow my orders and don't speak unless spoken to." Hunter said as everyone's eyes widened, even Stewart's. "Step out of line _ONCE_ , and I will personally put you on the plane in cuffs to be sent back to Berk. I will not have my mission compromised because of you. Is that understood, Sergeant Haddock?"

"Y-Yes! Yes sir, Captain Ostberg!" Stewart replied quickly with a salute.

"Don't be a kiss-ass either. Load up soldiers, we are already way behind schedule!" Hunter called out as they all hurried onto the plane.

"Y-You're letting him go with you?" Vivian asked. Hunter nodded, "Why?"

"Because he showed me that he does care about someone other than himself." Hunter said as he heard the engines start up, "Gotta go. I'll get in touch when I can. Remember that Iraq is three hours ahead of Archipelago time and the flight is about seven hours not including layovers," he stated as Vivian kissed his forehead and hugged him tightly, then he wrapped his arms around Amy's waist and kissed her deeply on the lips before embracing her tightly.

"Be safe over there," Amy stroked his cheek a bit.

"I can only promise to try, Milady. I'll call you when I can, I love you," Hunter offered a smile.

"I love you too," Amy replied, though her voice was cracking as she tried not to cry. Hunter let go of her as he backed up and turned to get on the plane. Her tears fell watching his vanish from sight and the plane's doors and hatches closed up by runway crew, it was pulled to the runway and then began rolling down while picking up speed before the wheels lifted off the ground and the plane was headed towards Iraq.

(On The Plane)

"Captain?" Heather asked. Hunter glanced over at her, "Forgive my...prying here, but since we have an add-on among us. Perhaps we should get him up to speed on your plan since he...wasn't present for the meetings?"

"I suppose," Hunter remarked.

"You look tired, Hunter...why don't you try and get some sleep during the flight and we can brief him for you?" Eric offered.

"Yeah, we know you haven't slept a lot the last two weeks with everything going on. We can wake you up when we reach the layover point," Glenn smiled.

"And honestly, you don't look that good right now. You feeling okay?" Cassandra asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired..." Hunter closed his eyes while sitting in his seat.

"Basically what the Captain has planned is that we're going to land in Iraq and get settled in first. After catching up on the timezone change, we're gonna be making sure all information on the target hasn't changed and securing his location with contact and recon missions for the next few weeks," Timothy began.

"I'm following so far. Any idea how long we'll be there?" Stewart asked gently.

"Until the mission is complete is my guess. Hunter's not one to back out when it gets a little hairy should we say." Eric informed.

"And let's not forget he said these types of things can take months to complete," Daniel reminded them. "In either case, we're all going to be on guard and do exactly as Hunter says. It's a big mission and he's stressed as it is. We have to remember that it's been over a year since he's been in Iraq and being back there is bound to spark up a few unwanted memories for him."

"Yes and we also have to remember no to push him but still remind that we're here if he needs us." Heather nodded, Toothless huffed at them, "Well, Toothless is going to be here too, but even so. A little extra support never hurt," she added.

"And everyone is going to be asking what happened since he just left, he's not gonna wanna talk about it." Axel reminded.

"We'll have to pull the others aside who remember working with him and tell them not to talk about it when we get there. Hunter should be taking us to the barracks, and then he had to go meet with whoever is in charge of the base to talk about things for the mission so we'll have time to bring it up with them," Sam stated.

"You know, I can hear you," Hunter remarked without opening his eyes. "If you're going to talk about me while you think I'm asleep, at least give me twenty minutes to fall asleep. I don't care who knows that I lost my leg, won that medal, got the honorable discharge or whatever it is they find out. I've gotten to a point where I know what happened, the things I did, and honestly...it's shit I have to live with for the rest of my life."

"S-Sorry, Captain...we thought you were asleep already. We know it's a sensitive subject for you," Cassandra said lightly.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Hunter sighed, "It happened. Bitching and griping won't change it so just better to deal with it and continue living life," he said softly while holding a set of tags in his hand against his chest. "You should all be getting some sleep, we have a two-hour layover in Germany in three hours and then onto Iraq for another four. Should be landing around 7 pm, possibly later."

"Yes, Captain." they replied as Hunter felt Toothless jump slightly on his lap and lick his cheek.

"Love you too, Toothless. Get down and rest okay?" Hunter smiled some, the wolf-dog got down and laid at his feet before closing Hunter closed his eyes and then put his headphones in and turned on his music. Finally, after fifteen minutes or so, he was fast asleep in his chair and the others sighed.

"He's just stressed," Glenn reminded.

"Who can blame him? Everything he went through, he thought he was done with the military and yet he got dragged back in. He didn't even fight it, he just said he'd take the mission." Sam sighed some.

"That's how Hunter is and we all know it from when we worked with him in the past. He's not petty and he'll always do for the greater good regardless of personal feelings. That's what makes him as amazing as he is," Cassandra pointed out. "He was always taking extra guard shifts, contact, and recon."

"Very true. I just hope this mission doesn't go on long, I don't want to imagine his state of mind if he's back here for an extended period of time. It's bound to get to him again," Axel added.

"We're not involved with the others fighting, we're just here for this mission and that's it. It won't be as stressful that we're not among the others during attacks or other side missions." Eric enlightened calmly.

"I think we should take his advice and get some sleep. We were all up early to get ready for this and it's going to be a long flight in," Timothy advised. All in agreement on that subject, they relaxed and tried to rest and even if they couldn't, at least Hunter was and he would need it the most.

(Iraq; 7:30 pm)

Because he wasn't stressed out enough already that he had to end up sick! Upon arriving in Germany, he was alright. They'd gotten something to eat, sat around in the airport terminal for two hours until it was time to board and leave again. However, in the last twenty minutes or so, Hunter started feeling pretty shitty with a headache and nausea. He thought nothing of it, perhaps the fact he hadn't been flying in a while. He confirmed himself to be sick when that nausea turned to actual throwing up with a slight fever too. He wasn't going to tell his friends, but they figured it out when Hunter walked off to the bathroom right before they were about to board to leave, Eric and Daniel checked on him and heard him throwing up. Regardless of being sick, Hunter returned and told them he was fine, that it had been a while since he'd been on a plane.

Hunter continued to sleep the remaining four hours until they reached Iraq, now having landed there, they were out and catching their ride to the base which was about thirty minutes away. Hunter sat in the back of the jeep with Toothless while they made it to the base, he was silent the whole time with his eyes closed and a knee up with an arm resting on it. Upon pulling into the base, they were thankfully taken right to their barrack. It was small in comparison to the others, but it was only meant to hold a few people at that.

"Alright, and we've arrived, Captain Ostberg. Barrack D," the man driving the jeep said calmly.

"Thanks for the ride in and right to the barrack," Hunter told him as he got out of the back with Toothless beside him and then the others began to file out of the jeep together. It took Hunter a minute to actually move, he just stood there taking it all in, processing where he was again. Toothless rubbed against his hand to snap him from his daze. "Listen up soldiers, this is where we're staying while we're here. We're near everything, CO quarters, medical, supplies, and more. Inside there are enough beds for everyone and I'm sure there is a bathroom in there too." Hunter stated.

"We just heading inside and start getting settled?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, go ahead and stay away from back wall. That would be my makeshift office, and the bed closest to it is also mine because I made sure they put down a dog bed for Toothless." Hunter informed.

"Yes, Captain," they replied before heading inside after did. Toothless immediately took his spot on his bed and circled it before lying down while Hunter took off his black bag and started unpacking it quietly and the others did the same. Forty minutes later, they were done and the time was now almost 9 pm that everyone was just sitting on their beds awaiting orders. Hunter finished setting up his desk by closing the last drawer and standing up slowly and laying down on his own bed.

"Any...other orders for tonight?" Heather asked.

"No. I moved my meeting with the base officers to tomorrow morning after breakfast. Everyone just...get some rest and let yourselves adjust to being back here with the time change again. We'll start this shit tomorrow where I pray to Odin I feel better," Hunter muttered a bit as he set his phone alarm for Iraq time then put it at 6:30 am wake up. Hunter left it on his desk to charge and then he rolled over with the covers pulled over him.

"Hit the lights, I think we all need the sleep," Daniel said to Timothy who got up to do so, with the light now out, they all relaxed into their beds but no one really falling asleep just yet given they heard Hunter start coughing and shivering. He was definitely sick which would insinuate that he was going to be miserable for a few days depending on how long it lasted for. After fifteen minutes, Hunter was finally asleep and the others let sleep take them as well. They were back in Iraq, back in the fray once more.

 **~Author's Note;** _Listen up folks. I know there are two stories going on right now, that's how I wanted it to be. The updates do come slower, sorry for that but I'm doing my best. I've also been sick the last few days, so I apologize for the lack of updates coming in. I know everyone is used to me getting 1 to 3 chapters a day. Not to worry, though, I'm writing Healing Hearts and Viking Heart & Dragon Soul at the SAME time, trying to get at least a chapter for each out every day for you. Thank you, -Nightstar Fury_


	43. Underway

**Healing Hearts**

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Pairing;** HunterXAmy(HiccupXAstrid)

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD related-not the movies, shows, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I _may_ or _may not_ use in the story. Everything belongs to its original artist or creator!

 **43;** Underway

{Normal POV}

The night was long and it was hard, mainly for Hunter. He was sicker than any of them thought and they were worried for him more so after he spent nearly half an hour in the bathroom puking everything five to ten minutes. Hunter had a fever, he was coughing hard, he couldn't sleep and when it threw up it sounded like he was gagging on it or forcing it up. It wasn't fond memories for original five Alpha Wolf unit members because it reminded them of when Hunter was coming down from the drugs that day in the gym. The only difference was that he wasn't shaking or falling into seizures this time, not that it made it any better he was sick at all when they were in Iraq. What made it worse is that he refused to allow them to get the medic to find out what was causing it all. As morning came around, Hunter fell asleep a little after 6:30 am when the alarm had been set for. Feeling like he needed it, they shut the alarm off and let him sleep a while longer.

All of them had gotten up and went to breakfast while he slept, and when they returned, he was awake. As they entered the barrack, Hunter was dressed properly having showered and shaved although he still looked like death with the bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. Hunter was sitting at his desk eating a granola bar with a yellow powerade, he noticed when they came in and looked over at them.

"How was breakfast?" Hunter asked.

"Pretty good. Eggs, bacon, toast, coffee." Eric replied calmy, "How are you feeling?"

"Let's just not even go there. I'm surprised I'm keeping down the granola bar," Hunter muttered tiredly.

"Still feel sick, don't you?" Heather asked gently.

"Yeah, better than last night but still pretty shitty. Called Mom, this was her idea," Hunter said motioning to the granola bar and powerade. "Eat light and keep it to small meals all day she says," he added with a roll of his eyes and sigh.

"How's everyone back home?" Glenn smiled some.

"Good. Amy's already miserable without me there," Hunter sighed a bit, "I told her that hopefully this shouldn't take long. One thing that seems to remain consistant is the target location, he hasn't moved much and always returns to the same spot if he doesn't move," he mentioned.

"Well, this should be easy then," Daniel remarked.

"No, it makes it harder actually. Please tell me you haven't been out of war so long you've forgotten to take into account this particular type of tactic?" Hunter stated as they looked at him confused. "He knows he's a target because of the other teams being sent after him, those teams failed and three didn't return. He moves slightly, but always returns to the same spot? That has trap written all over it in big bright red letters."

"So when's that meeting with the base leaders?" Sam asked him.

Hunter checked his watch, "In about fifteen minutes," he said putting his arm back down.

"Do...we need to come or just you with them?" Cassandra inquired.

"Just me, you guys can stay here and relax until I get back. It's really just going over the plan with them and setting times up for those small recon and contact missions leading up to the big one. Once we establish a secure location that won't change, that's when we'll move in for the capture." Hunter told them firmly as he tossed the wrapper away and stood up from his seat, he grabbed a folder from the drawer and tucked it under his arm. "If you get bored while waiting, I brought chess, checkers, and playing cards. They are in the bottom left side drawer. Bottom right has couple more powerades and snacks, help yourselves." he added.

"Always looking out for us, aren't ya?" Timothy asked smiling.

"Pretty sure that was my job as team leader. I should be back soon," Hunter stated as he slung his gun strap on his shoulder and then left the barrack with Toothless in tow beside him.

"You really think this is a trap set by enemies?" Stewart asked.

"We're not the ones who think it, Hunter does and ten to one, his gut instinct is never wrong. I do have to say that this sounds pretty...easy after he said it the way he did," Eric stated.

"Not following," Stewart titled his head a bit.

"When Hunter runs missions, he doesn't just charge in blindly. He takes everything into account. Terrain, ranges, how many enemies, weather, types of weaponry, all that before actually letting us get to where we were ordered to. Hunter lives by the line, ' _if it's too easy, then it's too hard_ '." Daniel informed.

"Meaning that if the mission seems too easy then it's actually going to be hard as shit or likey a trap so he never just barges right in until he distinguishes what we'd be up against. That's why his mission success rate is through the roof, Hunter doesn't endanger his soldier's lives needlessly. It's another reason why Hunter told the president that this would take time to complete, Hunter isn't going to run us in there based on information of previous soldiers who failed the very same mission." Axel stated calmly.

"So, that's why he wants to use the contact and recon missions before going through with the actual mission? He thinks it's too easy to just go based on other information that isn't his own findings?" Stewart asked while sitting on his bed.

"That's right. Hunter thinks right now that this target moves slightly but always returns to the location that the other teams reported him to be in. Every one of those teams failed and three never came back, there's gotta be something wrong with the information we're being given so Hunter isn't going to repeat their mistakes by just sending us right in. He wants to check it out first and take a few missions to ensure it doesn't change before making the final move." Eric told Stewart.

"Clever indeed, very smart tactic. He goes off instinct rather than the word of others," Stewart smiled a little. He was actually proud of Hunter for such a skill to possess, ensuring facts and safety while getting the job done. Hunter might not have wanted to be in the military, but he did amazing in it and never let personal feelings get in the way. It was in this that Stewart realized why his son was called a hero, because Hunter was a true soldier.

(Hours Later)

Most of them were just lying around and relaxing, Cassandra and Heather were playing cards when Hunter returned with Toothless to the barrack. Although, he looked anything but pleased and that was never a good sign if Hunter was in a bad mood. He went straight to his desk and tossed the folder down before planting himself in his seat and lying his head down on his arms.

"I...take it the meeting didn't go well?" Glenn asked.

"What was your first clue?" Hunter remarked.

"You...coming in mad..." Axel pointed out.

"Glad you all know me that well. No, the meeting sucked and no one likes to listen. Fortunately, I've got the president on my side and he personally radioed in to tell them that this mission was mine and they were to do as they were told for anything pertaining to it." Hunter sighed closing his eyes.

"So everything all planned then?" Timothy inquired softly.

"Yeah after an hour of arguing about it. First recon is tonight at 2100 hours, and yes...prepare to be up all night. We're going to where the other teams were sent for location just to check it out. We're not moving in, we're not engaging anything or anyone, no meeting up with contacts. It's JUST to check things out and verify if any of the information in this," he held up the folder, "is correct." he finished now.

"Alright, what are we looking at so far?" Eric asked.

"This location is set two hour drive away and rumored to be heavily guarded by Iraqi soldiers. Some reports say twenty, some say fifty, one reported seventy. Hence why I want to check it out because I don't trust a word in this," Hunter said.

"What else can we go off?" Heather asked.

"Not a lot. I can't really plan anything off this until I confirm location of target. That is the purpose of tonight, we'll be taking a chopper to a support base that is only half an hour drive from the supposed location. We'll grabbing a jeep from them and then getting closer to likely walk and get a better idea of what we're dealing with here. Also, if this turns out to be the location of the target, we're moving to the support base to continue carry out the mission from there. I'd rather be closer to keep watch than farther where things can change." Hunter informed.

"Orders understood, Captain," they nodded to him.

"Good. After lunch is over, I expect you to come back here and get some more sleep. Gonna need it," Hunter told them. With another nod of understanding, he looked back at his desk and continued to comb through the folder. Pulling out only things he needed to verify from the other teams. So far, it wasn't much they'd be doing but at least they had a starting point. Confirm targets assumed location. Once they knew that, they could move on.

(2100 Hours; 9 pm-Iraq Time)

As he had suggested, they all went to lunch for 1 pm and then returned to get some more sleep until dinner time at 6 pm. After that was over, everyone called home to check in on loved ones before beginning to get things ready for the mission by checking over their guns, getting anything they needed to the chopper pad to be loaded on their ride to the support base. The flight would only take an hour at best and then they'd grab a jeep for the remaining drive to a place they could just watch things and figure out what they were dealing with. As the time reached 9 pm, they were on the pad as Hunter was doing a check to make sure they had everything they needed before giving the command for them to load up, when everyone was secure inside along with Toothless, Hunter gave the order for the chopper to take off.

Once in the air, Hunter was just holding the piece above his head to stay standing in one place as they could all tell he looked deep in thought with a far off look in his eyes. They wondered if he was alright, Hunter did get sick for about twenty minutes after lunch before falling asleep and then again right before dinner.

"Hunter, are you sure you're feeling alright to go through with this tonight?" Heather finally asked to cut through the silence between all of them.

"I'm fine. I saw the medic half an hour before we left to get something for the nausea and fever. I don't care how I feel right now, I want this shit done and over with so I can get back to my life back on Berk..." Hunter stated firmly.

"So I take it then you plan to return to you discharge status?" Sam asked him.

"Damn right I do. I said it one and I'll say it a final time. I never wanted to be here. Now, I'm not saying that it was awful and nothing good came of it. I did make friends, I found love, I met Toothless and had some good memorable moments that will stay with me forever. But that doesn't mean I want to continue to do what brought me equally bad moments such as seeing friends die, killing people, losing love, losing my leg, continuously plagued with nightmares. However, no matter good or bag the memory being in this service has brought me, I will always stand up for what is right and defend the people I care about. Soldier or civilian. If this requires me to act as a soldier, so be it. But when it's over...I want to go back to normal life, work my job, and just enjoy life. I don't know what else I'll do, but I want to do things that I chose to do, the life I choose to live and not the one a selfish man decided to force on me. I'm done talking about this," Hunter looked back out the chopper window, a look of irritation in his eyes now.

The remained of the hour flight was silent, no one wanting to make him angry. They knew he needed his head in the mission, it was top priority to accomplish and dangerous if not focused on completely. Arriving at the support base, Hunter opened the door and climbed out and then waited for the others as the leader of the small support base came forward towards them.

"Alpha Wolf? Led by Captain Hunter Ostberg?" the man asked.

"That would be me. And you must be Major Nicholas Rollins, yes?" Hunter put his hand out to shake the Major's, the two did so before disconnecting their hands.

"Yes sir. And might I say it's an absolute pleasure to meet you," the major smiled at him.

"I'm not sure what the pleasure of meeting me is, but regardless. You have the jeep ready?" Hunter asked.

"It's being fueled now for you and one of the soldier is going to bring it right here. Is there anything we can provide for your mission. Water, MRE, binoculars?" Major Rollins inquired calmly.

"No, thank you. My soldiers and I have all we need except the jeep, how much longer?" Hunter stated.

"Ten or so minutes. Got a little behind with things because of a situation where enemy forces were getting a little too close to base," Major Rollins enlightened calmly.

"Do you require back up support? I can send for extras from the MOB if you do? I know there are only two companies stationed here," Hunter asked.

"No, we should be alright. I know you got your own mission and it's top priority at that, don't worry about us." Major Rollins smiled to him.

"The mission of the soliders is as follows: We are warriors and members of a team. We will never accept defeat. We will never quit. We will never leave a fallen comrade. We stand ready to deploy, engage, and destroy, the enemies of the Barbaric Archipelago in close combat. We serve the people of the Archipelago. We are guardians of freedom and our way of life. We are Archipelago Soldiers." Hunter stated firmly as they all looked at him now, "All do your respect, no mission is more important than another because in the long run," he began as he leaned against a post with his arms crossed over his chest, eyes closed contently, "In those words, there is no 'I', Major Rollins because there is no _I_ in the word _team_. We as soldiers do not do things solo, we're always in a group and we always have each other's backs. We're all here for the same cause, same goal. The same missing: protecting the people we hold close to our hearts back at home, and we also protect each other and stand united as one force in the face of our enemies in order to provide a safer world to live in, for peace among all."

"O-Of course, sir. My apologies," Major Rollins said while saluting him.

"Look, just because I am who I am and everyone know what happened does not mean you have to salute me. I'm still ranked under you, Major..." Hunter sighed heavily.

"But you're a hero," the major smiled at him. "You deserve the utmost respect,"

"No. I'm just soldier like everyone else," Hunter retorted as a jeep was heard pulling up and parking near them. Hunter opened his eyes and saw it as the soldier came out with a smile and saluted both the Major and Hunter.

"All ready for you, Captain Ostberg. New tires, ammo for the gun, full tank of guess, and complete tune up." the soldier reported calmly but formally.

"At ease, soldier. Much appreciated. Let's move, Alpha Wolf," Hunter ordered moving to the back of the jeep where the bed of it was, "Timothy, you drive. Daniel, spot him. Sam, Heather, Cass, take the back seats. Stewart, Glenn, Axel, sit in the bed with me. Eric, you take the top gun." he added.

"Yes, Captain!" they replied getting into their positions as Timothy started the jeep up.

"Have our chopper ready for 0600, that's when we'll be back with the jeep." Hunter told Major Rollins.

"Will do, Captain Ostberg. Safe mission to ya!" Major Rollins smiled as the jeep left the base exit and headed towards the location Hunter had given Daniel to direct Timothy too.

(Assumed Target Location)

Hunter had them park in a safe location out of enemy guard range and left Glenn, Stewart, Axel, and Sam back to guard it. Hunter moved on foot with his five unit members closer to the location but still kept them hidden to observe through the night. It was already almost 11 pm and they'd just gotten settled in their spot to keep an eye on things about where they were and if the target could even be seen in this area. Hunter gave the four guarding the jeep orders to check in every hour and sleep in shifts with two watching, two sleeping then switch off at the half way mark. It was 11 pm now, half way to 6 am would be three and a half hours of sleep each pair.

"What we looking for boss?" Heather asked him.

"This guy," Hunter said showing them the picture of he target. "His supposed location is that building there across from us two miles away. Let's see if he's even here, the other teams just rushed in on assumption. I'm not such a fool to repeat the same mistake. Before anymore moving in closer is done, we need to confirm he's here at all. Spread out a bit, stay with your buddy, check the angles and report in. Anyone sees him, get me an established location and how many soldiers guarding him with their weapon types. Understood?"

"Yes, Captain." they replied before headed off with their battle buddy. Eric stayed with Hunter as they set up to start looking for the target.

"You think he's here?" Eric asked.

"I think he's here, just not here," Hunter said as Eric arched a brow at him then caught on.

"Oh, you think he's in this area but not this building. We're...not checking the building, are we?" Eric looked at him nervously. Hunter chuckled a little.

"I'm glad you still remember how I work. Come on, we're moving in closer because my gut feeling tells me that he's hiding in a place you wouldn't expect trying to make us think he's in the building under heavy guard when he's probably only got ten or less protecting him in a smaller location. That's what I would do if I were being hunted so to speak. My guess is that building is just a diversion, an ambush and that's why the others had to abort the mission. If the three teams haven't been killed, then they are prisoners in that building where a trap waits for anyone fool enough to charge in. He's smart...but not smart enough. I see the game, and unfortunately for him...I play it better. " Hunter told his friend.

"Man, I've really missed having you be with us for this kind of shit." Eric smiled as Hunter just shrugged his shoulders and the two of them moved in closer than the others to get a better look at what they were dealing with. Hunter knew what he was looking for, a smaller building with an interesting amount of small guards looking like they were screwing around and not doing their jobs. An act only a man without a plan would would fall for, but not Hunter. It was finally time to get this underway and done with so he could go back home.


	44. Not Like This

**Healing Hearts**

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Pairing;** HunterXAmy(HiccupXAstrid)

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD related-not the movies, shows, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I _may_ or _may not_ use in the story. Everything belongs to its original artist or creator!

 **44;** Not Like This

{Normal POV}

Three months had passed since they arrived in Iraq and no closer to locating the target, as well, Hunter was starting to get really annoyed with it too. They'd done so many contact missions, recon ones too and most always ended in a small firefight or having to retreat before a fight started. This wasn't to say they didn't see him, he just moved every mission they went on and Hunter had enough of it. He wanted to go back home and forget all about this, just get back to the life he forged himself after the military. It didn't start great but after all the bullshit passed, his life was pretty okay and yet his good morals and desire to protect had him right back in the place he hated and caused him so much heartache. Hunter knew this mission could take a while, and all his plans were working...they just couldn't seem to see him in the same spot each time they went to check it out.

Hunter had thus far spent his nineteenth birthday in Iraq and it sucked because he was to pissed off to celebrate it. That was a week ago and Hunter was hell bent and determined to get home before Snoggletog in December, he needed to wrap this mission up. And sadly...he didn't know how. Rushing in is likely what they were expecting and it could get his team hurt, even his father who Hunter wasn't fond of, still wouldn't endanger him. Hunter tried to call home at least three times a week but sometimes he was just too busy to do so with all the mission planning. Currently, it was about 7 pm Iraq time as the team was just returning from dinner which Hunter hadn't gone with them too, as they entered the barrack they saw Hunter on his cell phone.

"Babe, please...I'm begging you not to start right now. I know it's been three months, you knew this could take a while...I'm doing my best." Hunter said as they frowned now, understanding that he was talking to Amy who wanted to know how much longer until he came home. Hunter hated the conversations because he knew how much Amy and his mother missed him. "Well, it's not my fault the target obviously knows he's being targeted and keeps moving. Please, I don't want to get into an argument about this right now," he said next. "You have no idea how stressed out I am to always be so close and yet so far. In case you forgot this fucking place cost me my leg and a long list of mental problems that I will never lose, you think I want to be here? I took this mission because apparently no one else can do it and I'm not leaving until I capture that target or die trying. I gotta go. Bye." after that, he just hung up and tossed the phone down.

"So...bad time to ask how things are back home?" Eric mentioned.

"Not in the mood right now, Eric," Hunter grumbled as he looked down at the map on his desk. Marked with red spots of where they'd been, or black of a place they could check. Hunter raked his hands through his hair and closed his eyes. "This is fucking ridiculous, something isn't right about it." he finally said.

"What do you mean, Hunter?" Heather asked.

"Something is wrong about this mission. We have been here...for three months. We find him on every recon mission, and told a location by contacts but when we go to strike...the target has vanished to a new location. He's not hiding, but he keeps moving around. It's just...it's off and I don't like it. Something...it just feels off." Hunter stated still looking at the map intently.

"I agree," Stewart said calmly as Hunter glanced over at him. "Sorry," he put his head down remembering he wasn't supposed to talk unless spoken to.

"It feels off to you too?" Hunter asked him now. Stewart nodded to him slowly, "What's your take on it then?"

"It's...just as you said. We've been here for three months trying to pin this target to one location and by the time we come around to preparing the capture, he's gone again Always in the same area, never in the same spot." Stewart responded as Hunter stood there with his arms over his chest, a serious look on his face. "It's like he knows when we're coming and moves," Hunter's eyes widened a bit.

"I...can't believe I'm about to say this...but you might be onto something old man," Hunter stated as he looked back at the map. "It's a traitor!" he suddenly said. "There's a traitor among the people we meet up with to confirm locations. That's why it's off and doesn't make sense!"

"Uh...Hunt, come on. A traitor?" Daniel questioned arching a brow. "You know...I think you maybe need to...just get some sleep, you're not making any sense."

"Do you not see what's happening? We find the target, we tell the people we think are on our side, they go in themselves to _confirm_ location, and report back, we go in, and suddenly target has moved? We find the target for them, and they warn him we're coming. Someone in our contact group is a traitor and warning people closer to the target and that's why we keep missing him."

It was now their eyes widened in shock, Hunter was right! The target always moved after a contact mission report to confirm location. "Oh, my Gods, he's right..." Cassandra breathed out. Hunter checked his watch before grabbing his gun and then his helmet while strapping it into place.

"Stay here," He ordered them, then gave a whistle as Toothless stood from his bed and followed Hunter out.

"Well, I'll hand it to him, he finds shit most of us wouldn't..." Glenn remarked. All unsure of what was going to happen next now that it was established the target was being warned of when they were coming for him, they decided to just sit around and wait for Hunter to return.

(Five Hours Later)

Hunter finally returned as they all got off their beds and stood up quickly to await orders, for Thor's sake Hunter had been gone for five hours so it had to be big. "Get ready. We're going right now to capture this son of a bitch," he stated firmly.

"Wait, how? We don't even know where he is?" Heather said quickly.

"Where the hell you think I've been this whole time? I found the fucker and I got three people sitting on it so let's move or I'll go back in and do it myself. I'm not in the mood for disobedience, I'm sick and tired of being here. I want to go back home with that target in custody." Hunter informed coldly. Yep, they could tell he wasn't happy.

"I-I take you found the traitor then?" Eric asked.

"That I did and he's in custody too, he gave up the location and I went there to confirm it myself. Guy admitted that after we find him and tell them where he is, the others break off so it doesn't look suspicious while he warns the target when to move. Since I captured him, he won't be telling the target nothing now." Hunter remarked. "Base exit in ten minutes, anyone not there ain't coming." After that, Hunter left with Toothless.

(Forty Minutes Later)

Just like the very first recon they did, the jeep was hidden and they spent twenty minutes walking towards the area that Hunter evidently set up to observe from. There were three soldiers there watching closely. "Update me,"

"Target hasn't moved, Captain Ostberg. Twelve Iraqi soldiers are guarding the outside, and heat vision eyes pick up four more inside with or near the target." one man informed him.

"Perfect. Stay here and radio for extraction on my command," Hunter ordered.

"Right away sir!" the three saluted him as Hunter looked to his team now and grabbed a map from within in his vest as he laid it out.

"Look, I know you're tired and it's early morning. The sooner we capture his bastard, sooner we all go back home and continue living our lives. Target is here in this house and as informed guarded by twelve out, four in. You six handle the twelve, distract them. You three come with me to get inside. Understand?" Hunter asked.

"We don't care how tired we are, we want this over as much as you do. We're ready, let's finish this." Eric said firmly as the others nodded to Hunter.

"Let's move," Hunter stated as they all headed where they had to go, towards the house that held the target they'd been trying to capture for three months. When they got into position, Hunter sent Sam, Axel, Heather, Cassandra, Glenn, and Timothy to distract the guards. Stewart, Daniel, and Eric were with Hunter to enter the house. "Now," he ordered as they hurried inside and the four within had their weapons drawn to fire, but Hunter was faster with his handgun out and shooting each of the four in the head between the eyes.

"Still quick on that gun, ain't ya?" Daniel and Eric blinked.

"Is this really the time to be asking that?" Hunter muttered as he looked at the target. "You're good, but not good enough. Arrest him and let's go." he scoffed coldly. There was gunfire outside as Hunter looked to check on the rest of the team, they weren't having an easy time. "You two take him and help the others. Do not...let him out of your sight. Haddock, you follow me. We're gonna get on the roof and offer a little cover fire for the others," he added as Stewart nodded and the two headed up as they started shooting with the rifles to help the rest of Alpha Wolf.

"Alpha Wolf to Extraction team. Call it in, we'll be right there. ETA half hour!" Hunter yelled into his radio.

" **Orders confirmed, Alpha Wolf!"** replied one of the soldiers.

Hunter shot six either in the leg or by the neck, Stewart got two, and the rest of the team handled the others fine. "Thanks for the cover, Cap!" Timothy smiled wide.

"Thanks later, let's get back to extraction before they send more!" Hunter yelled.

"RPG!" Glenn shouted pointing towards it.

"Hunter, Stew, get out of there!" Axel warned. Shots began to be fired around them as they had to get down, RPG's were hitting places around them and the Alpha Wolf team were taking cover. Hunter was trying to find a way out, if they got up they'd get shot at by things they couldn't dodge.

"Gods damn it!" Hunter growled out. Stewart noticed another RPG headed right for the roof they were on as he looked at Hunter. If it hit them, neither would survive it.

"Hunter, I'm sorry for everything...I love you and please tell your mother that I never stopped loving her," Before Hunter could react, Stewart pulled him up by his arm and pushed Hunter off the roof and towards the ground given it wasn't a far drop. "Take care of my boy," Stewart told Toothless who nodded and jumped down, he grabbed Hunter by the sleeve and dragged him quickly into the building where the others were. Hunter quickly scrambled to his knees with wide, fear-filled eyes and looked at the roof as he saw his father looking at him with a soft smile, "Goodbye son," he mouthed with closed eyes just as the RPG hit.

"DAD!" Hunter yelled out as the house exploded and the force of the blast forced Hunter to throw himself to the ground to cover himself. After a minute or two, he lifted his head panting as he saw the building in pieces on the ground. "No..." he whispered out as the others realized what happened. Stewart had pushed Hunter off the roof when he saw the RPG coming to save his life by giving up his own. "No...no no no no...no..."

"Hunter! Hunter, we have to get out of here!" Glenn shook him.

"No! No, I'm not leaving him!" Hunter said quickly.

"Hunter!" Axel yelled as Hunter stopped struggling, "He's gone...Your father is gone and we have to leave now. We don't have a choice if we want to get out of here alive. Yer father gave his life to save yours, we have the chance to get away without being shot at with that smoke," Axel said putting a hand on Hunter's shoulder as Hunter faced him, that's when they saw Hunter's eyes. Tears brimming them and threatening to fall, Toothless whined at him sadly, nudging his face. He was...actually about to cry over losing his father. Hunter clenched his fist as he shrugged Axel's hand off and stood up now.

"Move...out..." he forced down his tears as they all grabbed their weapons and rushed out towards extraction which was fifteen minutes away. When they reached the area, Hunter had no mood to express when he approached the other soldiers.

"Chopper will be here in about seven minutes..." the soldier told him. Hunter only nodded as he sat down and Toothless sat in front of him as Hunter put his head against Toothless's and closed his eyes tightly.

"What...happened?" Daniel asked slowly. None of them understood just what had happened on that roof before they saw Hunter hit the ground, it wasn't far but it knocked the wind out of him for a minute or two before Toothless pulled him out of the way.

"Hunter's...father saved him by sacrificing himself in an RPG blast..." Cassandra looked at Daniel softly.

"We don't know what happened other than that. We saw Hunter get pushed off the roof, then Toothless jumped down and dragged Hunter into the place we were hiding out. Hunter recovered just as he saw the RPG hit the roof Stewart was on..." Axel sighed. "He watched his father die...and I don't think he's okay."

"He hated his father, though," Timothy sighed.

"Tim, you saw it too, okay? Hunter had tears in his eyes when we told him we had to leave because the smoke from the explosion was our only way out..." Heather wiped her own eyes now.

"Safely going to assume that we should...just leave him alone for a while?" Eric stated as the others nodded. That had to be the longest seven minutes ever as Hunter just sat there with his knees up and arms on his knees looking up at the sky as the chopper was coming down.

"Um, did we send for cover while we get away?" Sam asked as Hunter glanced over at him curiously now, "Because I think they want want their leader back and we're about to be covered in bullets..." Hunter got up and walked to the jeep quietly as he opened the trunk in the back trunk.

"When the chopper sets down, grab the target and get on it. I won't be far behind," Hunter ordered.

"And...what are you going to do against all them?" Glenn asked as Hunter shut the trunk and walked out with something on his shoulder.

"Kill them," Hunter said as he moved ahead of them, "Just like they killed my Dad." the others looked at him worried, "Chopper now," he ordered as he took a knee and aimed it for the group of soldiers heading right towards them. Hunter fired it and after the explosion, he placed the weapon on the jeep and got in the driver's seat.

"Aren't you...coming with us?" Heather asked.

"No thanks, I think I'll drive back to base. You go ahead," Hunter told them as Toothless jumped up in the seat beside Hunter.

"But it's like three-" Daniel started but Glenn shook his head at him.

"Let him be, give him his time lads and lasses. We'll see you at the base, Captain Ostberg. No rush, take your time." Glenn said. Hunter only nodded as the chopper lifted off the ground and started heading out of the area. Hunter started up the jeep and began driving, only he went to opposite way towards town.

Hunter went back to the place where his father had been killed and it took him almost an hour and a half to dig through the rubble of the home, but here he was kneeling before his father's lifeless body. Toothless was sitting beside him as silent tears fell from his green eyes. "I understand why you did it now. I will bring you home where you belong, Dad..." he choked out as he put his arms under his father's and pulled him towards the jeep bed than with a little help from Toothless, they got him in the back as Hunter grabbed a blanket as he covered his father with it. "Let's go home," Hunter told Toothless as they got back in the jeep and began driving back to the main base.

(Four Hours Later)

The time was early morning, close to 5 am as they all sat around waiting for Hunter to get back. None of them could sleep a wink knowing Hunter was out there driving by himself and not with a clear head at that. He could have been attacked, he could be dead and anywhere between that area and their main base and have no idea where to look for him.

"Captain Ostberg is back! He just radioed in that he's five minutes from base!" a voice shouted running by as Alpha Wolf looked at one another quickly before rushing out to follow the others who were gathering to congratulate Hunter on a mission well done, if only they all knew who gave his life for them to get out of there and complete the mission. The team hadn't said anything about Stewart being killed in action or that his body was left behind due to circumstances beyond their control. All they did was bring the target into custody and said they'd wait for their leader to give the report. The jeep pulled up slowly and came to a slow halt as they saw Hunter take his hand off the steering wheel, his head was lowered as he shut the jeep off and got out.

"Hunter...thank Thor you're okay..." Cassandra said gently.

"We were worried when you were an hour late," Glenn added in. "What took you?"

Hunter moved to the bed of the jeep and pulled the back hatch down slowly and stepped away from it as they saw the covered body and gasped, "I went back for him," Hunter said.

"Who...does that body belong to, Captain Ostberg? No one was reported KIA," asked the base leader.

"You didn't tell them?" Hunter asked his team now.

"We...wanted to wait for you," Eric informed.

"The body belongs to Staff Sergeant Stewart Haddock...My father. I want a plane fueled and ready in three hours to leave Iraq with a course set for Arcwing Airfield in the Archipelago. My father's body and the prisoner both aboard it," Hunter demanded quietly with his hands in his pockets as he started walking away with his eyes closed. "Those orders are not negotiable. I am done here and I want to go home," he said walking past everyone.

"Captain. Thank you for doing this, it's going to change everything, peace can finally start returning." said one of the soldiers with a smile as Hunter stopped a moment.

"People should just learn to get along and get over their differences, then there wouldn't have to be moments like this...where I have to bury my own father who gave his life to save mine. I wanted peace and change too, but not like this. It should never...have to be like this," After Hunter said that, he returned to the barrack.


	45. Not Coming Back

**Healing Hearts**

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Pairing;** HunterXAmy(HiccupXAstrid)

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD related-not the movies, shows, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I _may_ or _may not_ use in the story. Everything belongs to its original artist or creator!

 **45;** Not Coming Back

{Normal POV}

When the others reached the barrack after Hunter walked away saying what he had about wanting peace but not like this where his father had given his life to save him, save all of them, they saw him standing in front of his bed packing his things into his bag. Gods, to them he looked horrible. They had all been up about twenty-four hours, the time now was about 6 am. They'd been up since about 7 am last morning and in honesty, they didn't believe Hunter would be sleeping at all given everything that just happened. The man just lost his father, someone Hunter said he hated and had to watch die after his father sacrificed his life for him so they could get out of that area alive. At first, they felt Hunter was okay, maybe just angry about losing someone on the team, a soldier being lost was always upsetting and Hunter wasn't someone who liked accepting he lost a man in action.

However, upon watching him finish off his bag and set it down, he moved to where his father had been sleeping in the barrack and he stopped in his tracks to just stare. Closer inspection showed those tears resting in his eyes again, unshed and silent tears. It was this that allowed them to understand that Hunter wasn't okay, that he was actually hurt and saddened by the loss. However, he still wouldn't give in and let himself cry around them. He never had in all the time they knew him, Hunter would hold firm until he was alone or thought no one was listening before finally sobbing and they knew that because most of them stayed away to watch silently in the darkness to see their friend express the deep seeded emotions of pain.

"Hunter?" Axel asked softly and Hunter didn't move an inch. "Maybe...we delay the trip back, it's...been a long night for ever-" Finally, Hunter glanced their way.

"Then you stay here and sleep or whatever it is you want to wait to leave for. But for me, I'm done. I did my part and now, I just want to go home so I'm not waiting longer. I called the president and told him that I'm returning to my discharge status as soon as all this is over," Hunter stated as he grabbed his father's bag from the closet and began packing his things up. "You can do whatever you want," he said quietly, "But at 0900 hours, my ass is getting on that plane, leaving, and never coming back to this place again for any reason at all. No more missions, no more military."

They continued to watch him pack his father's things, the last thing he went through was the small drawer under the bed to make sure he didn't forget anything and that's when they looked over to see Hunter holding a small photo album in his hands and seemed to be frozen in his spot again. Hunter sat down on the bed as he placed it on his lap and opened the cover looking through the pages of it, it was filled with ones of him, his mother, and father all before the divorce. They went right up to Hunter being thirteen years old standing in front of his parents with a wide smile on his face holding a middle school diploma, it was right before he went to high school. The last time all of them were happy together, all genuine smiles on their faces.

Hunter couldn't believe his father had this still, the cover said _My Memories_ and yet Hunter didn't understand why his father would hold onto an album that contained Hunter's proudest moments as a child. First steps, first word, haircut, smile, swimming, all of it. All the biggest moments since the day he'd been born, and they were all labeled by date and what it was. Hunter flipped another page expecting it to be blank, however, it wasn't and the tears started falling. It was newspaper clipping about Hunter receiving the Medal of Honor, a picture to go with it as well. Deciding to test fate, he flipped it one more time to find that there was a picture of Hunter standing on stage receiving his high school diploma and shaking hands with Mr. Bludvist, and another picture on the page beside it was of Hunter holding the diploma in front of him with a wide smile, the moment when he had jumped up and said 'I Did it'.

It wasn't that however that shocked him, it was the words written in the description box. ' _Hunter Haddock. November 11, 1999, at Arc Isle General. Of all my failures in life, having my son is not one of them. I don't expect his forgiveness, I won't dare ask for it either. Even if he hates me the rest of his days, I will be okay because I know that he is happy and that's all a parent, a father can ask for in their child's life. I'm proud to have seen these moments in his life. All contained in this album have made me proud to be a father. His father._ '.

Hunter closed the album and then closed his eyes taking a deep breath before standing up and placing the album in the bag and closing it up. Hunter put his father's bag next to his own and sat down at his desk making sure all that was packed up, a few pictures of his mother, friends, and Amy. After all that was finished, he just sat there silently waiting out the time until 9 am when the plane was leaving Iraq. The others had decided they weren't going to let him go back alone so they packed up too and when the time came, they all boarded the plane and took their seats. The prisoner was chained to his seat, still gagged, handcuffed, and blindfolded. The last thing to be brought on the plane was a black casket draped with an Archipelago flag, once it was on. Hunter couldn't take his eyes off it. Ten minutes later, they were speeding down the runway and taking to the air.

(3 pm; Berk)

What a flight it had been. Iraq to Archipelago alone was seven hours, throw in a thirty minute stop to Germany makes it seven and a half. Reaching Arcwing Airfield, the president met them there as well more soldiers to take the prisoner away. All this took longer and then the president gave sympathy for the loss of his father to Hunter, he even got them a quicker ride to Berk on a small plane to hold them...and Stewart's casket. Now it was 3 pm as they were finally landing and the wheels hit the ground. The casket was being taken to the medical examiner as per orders to confirm the death, and then arrangements for the funeral would begin after a quick look over of the body and reviewing the military's medical examiner report. The plane pulled up to the gate at Berk Airport, Hunter already knew his mother and Amy would be there, likely his friends too because the president decided to go ahead and tell them he was flying in and home but hadn't mentioned the news of Stewart.

When the door opened and they were let out, Hunter was hugged tightly by his mother and Amy right away. "Welcome home, Hunter!" they said together.

"Yeah...great to be home I guess. Can we go home now? I want out of this uniform, a shower, something to eat, and then sleep the next twelve or so hours..." Hunter stated and they instantly noticed the mood was anything but happy to be home after three longs months in a war zone.

"Hunter, what's...wrong? You don't look happy to be home at all..." Amy asked him with worry. With the straightest face he could muster up, he looked at them seriously.

"Not all of us got to come home alive. I will be waiting in the car," Hunter said before walking off with Toothless and completely ignoring the others. Amy looked at Alpha Wolf now with pleading eyes.

"What...did he mean by that?" Vivian asked.

"Stewart...is no longer with us," Axel sighed looking down, the others gasped with shock. "He was killed in an RPG blast during the mission that we captured the target,"

"Oh, my Gods..." Roxanne gasped.

"Hunter hasn't slept in over twenty-four hours. Some of us slept on the plane but him..." Eric looked down.

"Hunter just started at the casket the entire flight back here and we're honestly really worried about him," Glenn closed his eyes.

"Don't worry, we'll keep an eye on him. What matters...is that everyone is home safely and we'll get through it together. Hunter has...lost people in battle before. It'll...just take some time," Vivian assured them.

"I hope that's all it will take. We'll...probably see you for the funeral...Hunter is handling it himself." Daniel informed as the girls nodded and everyone split off to leave the airport. Vivian and Amy reached the SUV and saw Hunter sitting in the back with Toothless and just staring out the window.

"Hunter, you said...you were hungry, where would you like to go eat?" Amy asked him lightly.

"Listen, I am not trying to be an ass here so don't take it the wrong way. But...about around 2 am this morning, my father was killed in an RPG blast. I have been up for thirty some odd hours...and I just want something in my stomach, out of these clothes, a shower...and as much sleep as my body and mind will let me get. So please...just take me back home so I can maybe try to get back to normal life one more time after being in that horrid place and seeing all I did, because like everything else...this is one more thing I will never forget," Hunter closed his eyes and placed his head against the rest. Amy and Vivian looked at one another sadly as they saw Toothless lay his head on Hunter's lap while the man rubbed the top of his head gently.

Vivian started the car as they put their seatbelts on and they headed to the apartment. Once home, Hunter dropped his bag on his bed, along with Stewart's before he took off his boots, outer coat, and belt. Hunter grabbed a set of clothes from his drawers and then exited his room to go take his shower. Twenty-five minutes in there before he came back out dressed in a black shirt, gray sweatpants, pair of black socks, and clean shaven. Hunter sat on the couch asAmy brought him a double cheeseburger, chips, and a water bottle.

"Wasn't sure what you wanted, but your Mom said that when you first come home from tour...you didn't want anything more than a double cheeseburger so I went with that," Amy smiled a little as Vivian came beside her looking at him. Hunter just stared at the plate before him, then his mother and girlfriend. If only they knew how much this was hurting him, he didn't even understand why it did. He said countless times that he hated his father, and for the last four years since his fifteenth birthday, he referred to his father as dead, saying that the man was dead to him for what he did. But now...his father really was dead, having given his own life to save his son's.

Hunter thought back to the words written in that album he saw, that everything his father witnessed him accomplish in his last nineteen years, made him proud to be a father, Hunter's father. To Hunter, that meant his father was always proud of him regardless of the huge potholes in the road they hit. And that's when it struck Hunter like an RPG blast. Why did this death hurt so much? Because it was personal to him because he spent the last four years hating his father because he felt his father didn't care about him. However, earlier today. Hunter realized something and it explained why his father's death was hurting him more than any other death he had seen or heard about.

He and his father were exactly alike in more ways than Hunter ever imagined they could be. The both of them were stubborn and never saw eye to eye. However, they worked the same way and suffered the same problems. On this mission, both of them had the same idea about something not adding up. It was his father's words that triggered Hunter to figure out there was a traitor tipping the target off. Both of them got discharged and fell into depressions where they made bad choices that affected others and hurt them. Hunter used to risk his ass all the time, willing to sacrifice his life to get his team to safety and now Stewart had done the same, only he didn't survive. Hunter saw something today that explained why the death of a man he claimed to hate, hurt so much.

Hunter realized that his father did always care about him even if Hunter tried to say that he didn't care anymore, his father still kept coming around. Not to bring up the past, not to get forgiveness. Stewart kept coming around because he loved Hunter and was willing to go to prison just to see him and make sure he was alright from the choice he'd made. And now his father gave his life to save Hunter's so he could go back home like he wanted, so he could be happy again. That's all Stewart wanted for him, was to be happy. For years, Hunter thought his father didn't love him, didn't care. Hunter told people his father was dead to him and then Stewart would just show up. But now...No. This time his father really was dead and Hunter hated how much it hurt to know that this time...his father wasn't going to just...come back.

"Babe?" Amy said seeing the distant, but sad look in her boyfriend's eyes.

"I...appreciate you trying, but it's just..." he looked down a bit, "This mission, this loss...Amy, it wasn't just a teammate, it wasn't just a friend...It was my father," Hunter said quietly as she locked eyes with him and grew shocked to see very small tears forming and brimming his eyes. Amy put the plate down quickly as she put her hands on his cheeks when he started shaking and the tears slipped from his eyes, "And I never imagined...that it would hurt so much to know that...this time...he's just not...coming back." That did it, that was all it took for Hunter to lean forward and hug himself tightly and let go with now fully crying and not caring who saw it.

Amy wrapped her arms around him and held him as tight as she could muster, Vivian also sat down on the other side of Hunter to hug him. Together they rocked him and tried to soothe him but it just wasn't working. What was worse in all this was that Vivian and Amy didn't even know all of what happened, they didn't know that Hunter was saved by his father, that Hunter saw his father disappear into an RPG blast, that Hunter went back for him and spent an hour and thirty minutes to dig his body out. So much they didn't know but Hunter just couldn't talk about it, it hurt to know his father was gone now and that he wasn't just...going to show up at random again. His father really was dead and Hunter would never get to tell him he loved him and that he was sorry for everything he ever said to him. Hunter...would never get to see his Dad again.

(Next Day)

Hunter never ate that night, he cried himself to sleep on the couch and the remained asleep almost a full fourteen hours. The others did come by but saw him passed out on the couch and decided to leave, just as they were leaving, though, his cell phone began ringing which somehow managed to wake him up slowly. On the fourth ring, Hunter placed it to his ear.

"Hunter Ostberg here," he replied groggily while rubbing his eyes and sat up slowly. "No, you didn't catch me at a bad time. You did wake me up, though, so start talking." Hunter remarked while listening to whoever he was talking to. "Does it really have to be done right now?" another pause as Hunter sighed and stood up finally, "No, I actually don't understand why I have to come down to identify him when I'm the one who brought him back. I'm just going to assume it's protocol so whatever. I'll be there in fifteen," With that, he hung up and dropped his arm to his side with closed his eyes. "Come on, Toothless," he said as he moved down the hall to his room.

After seven minutes, Hunter came out dressed in black jeans with a dark gray shirt and black sneakers. Hunter went to the closet and pulled out his leather jacket and then his helmet, he slipped on the coat and tucked the helmet under his arm while grabbing his bike keys. "Baby, do you...want someone to come with you?" Vivian asked quickly.

"No thanks...I'd...rather do this alone. I'll be back in a bit and don't worry about me eating, I'll grab something while I'm out," Hunter told her as he left the apartment with Toothless, they heard the bike start and head off.

"How was he last night?" Eric asked.

"He cried himself to sleep right here on the couch, cried for almost an hour straight. Then fell asleep until he got that phone call, almost fourteen hours," Amy sighed heavily.

"It's weird, he said he hated his father and yet...I think he's taking his death harder than anyone else's we lost..." Timothy stated.

"Hunter said last night that he didn't imagine it would hurt so much to know that this time his father wasn't coming back," Vivian informed.

"Well, yeah, that's what death does, though. Hunter and all of us have lost plenty, but none hit him like this. Nothing ever hit him _this_ hard. What did he mean that this time his father wasn't coming back?" Daniel asked.

"I think only Hunter knows the answer to that...Did he cry like that in Iraq?" Amy asked them.

"No, in fact, he didn't cry at all. That's why it doesn't make any sense at all," Glenn remarked.

"Well, something had to of happened to get that reaction out of him." Flynn pointed out.

"And as much as I'd like to know...it's clear this is hurting him more than he thought it would and he's going to need time. I feel it's best we don't crowd him and offer help where we can. He mentioned last night about just wanting to maybe get back to normal life again, he needs to adjust just like the first time. I just...hope it doesn't push him back into depression. That's what happened after the discharge, he had trouble readjusting, that's when he started drinking, smoking, getting into trouble. Because he was depressed and couldn't cope with it all," Vivian explained.

"We won't let that happen again, we're all here for him this time. Our contracts end just after the New Year, and we don't plan on returning. Hunter is our friend, and he needs us. After this mission, I don't think I can go back. I know it hurt Hunter the most but...it's personal to him, so it feels personal to us." Cassandra stated firmly as the others nodded.

"It was terrifying. We almost lost Hunter along with Stewart and you know...it's crossing my mind that this hurts Hunter as much as it does because of what happened," Heather added.

"Aye, I agree with that." Axel nodded.

"Wait...what happened?" Vivian asked while they looked at her now.

"You...don't know? Hunter didn't tell you?" Sam questioned as both shook their heads. "Stewart...saved Hunter's life by sacrificing his own," Vivian, Amy, and the other friends gasped.

"Hunter said it was an RPG blast," Amy said quickly.

"It was, but originally it was both of them who were to be caught in it. It was right after we caught the target, Hunter had us go help the others. RPG's began flying in and they went to the roof of the home to offer cover fire. All we saw though was Hunter get pushed off the roof and land on the ground. Then Toothless jumped down and dragged Hunter out of the fireline. As soon as Hunter focused again, he scrambled to his feet by the door of the shelter we were in and looked up. Stewart was standing there with a soft smile when the RPG hit the building. Hunter...watched it happen and as soon as it did, he yelled out 'Dad'." Daniel told them.

"When it was mostly smoke, Hunter was...just kind of frozen there, repeating the word no over and over again. Glenn told him we had to get out of there, Hunter insisted he go back for his father and Axel made him stop struggling and told him that if we didn't leave when we did, we were all going to die. When Hunter looked at us panting still, he had tears in his eyes hearing we couldn't get Stewart's body." Sam continued the story.

"Wait, then...how did...Stewart's body get home?" Vivian asked.

"When the chopper came, we were about to get attacked again. Hunter got the RPG launcher from the jeep and headed right for enemies. I asked him what he was going to do to fight them, and that's when he put the launcher on his shoulder and said in a very cold tone, _Kill them. Just like they killed my Dad_. He fired it and we all got on the chopper and he insisted on driving back. I told him to take the time he needed, I figured he wanted to clear his head. Turns out, he went to the site where his father was killed and dug through the rubble to get his father's body back, then drove three hours back to base with it in the back of the jeep. Hunter...refused to leave him behind," Glenn explained.

"He went back...by himself to get Stewart's body?" Amy said with shock, it was now that the door opened revealing Hunter there.

"Yeah, I did. Which is why it was stupid I had to go identify his body when I'm the one who brought him back," Hunter stated calmly.

"Hunter...why would you risk your life like that?" Vivian asked.

"Because he gave his life to save mine and I refused to let his body lay on enemy grounds. It took me an hour and thirty minutes to dig through that rubble, I must have stared at him for ten minutes before telling him that I understood why he did what he did, also that I was bringing him home...where he belongs." Hunter said hanging his jacket on the hook, "Now if no one minds...I've got memorial and funeral arrangements to see to." he added pulling his cell phone from his pocket.

"Hunter...wait. What did you mean last night, when you said he wasn't coming back?" Amy asked. Hunter closed his eyes as he kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry about it. It's personal," Hunter said before dialing a number and heading down the hall to his room. _'It's nothing more than me realizing my father always cared and loved me, and that's why he kept coming back into my life to show me he did by checking up on me. This time, though, it's me who feels guilt for his actions, and my father will never know how sorry I am...because he's not coming back...'_


	46. Cope My Way

**Healing Hearts**

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Pairing;** HunterXAmy(HiccupXAstrid)

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD related-not the movies, shows, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I _may_ or _may not_ use in the story. Everything belongs to its original artist or creator!

 **46;** Cope My Way

{Normal POV}

No matter how much he tried to sleep in to ignore what today was, he couldn't. No matter how much he tried to keep his eyes off of the calendar by his computer desk reminding him what today was, he couldn't. And no matter how much he tried to forget that today he had to bury his own father, he couldn't. Today was the day of the memorial and funeral for Stewart Haddock, all planned out by Hunter himself. He took care of everything from if the casket would be open of closed, to where the burial plot would be. Also, today just to knock out everything at once, it would be the will reading right at the apartment after the funeral. What sucked most about this was the fact that his father only passed away not even three days ago and the pain of that loss was still very fresh to Hunter and he wasn't sure how long he was going to hold firm during all this. If there was ever a time that he wished he could drink, it was now.

Hunter glanced at the alarm clock beside him on his nightstand. **8:15 am**. The memorial service was at 9:30 am, the funeral at 10:30 am, the after party at 11:20 am, and then the will reading to be completed at 1 pm. And even after all that, Hunter's day wasn't over because he found out that his father was living in an apartment here on Berk and that needed to be packed up and cleaned out now that his father was gone. Hunter already arranged for a truck to meet him there with a ton of boxes so he could go through everything after it was determined on the will to go to who. Hunter just wanted to go to sleep and forget about this horrible day where he had to say goodbye to his father, who had only died to save him. Hunter forced himself out of his bed and saw his suit hanging off the closet door.

With a heavy sigh, Hunter left his room and went to the bathroom to relieve himself, splash his face, and shave quickly. Hunter left there and entered the living room where he saw Amy and his mother there sitting on the couch, both were already dressed for the services which Hunter planned to speak at and no one knew that yet.

"Hunter, you're awake..." Amy said first.

"Yeah, wish I wasn't right now," Hunter stated as they frowned a little but before another word could be said, the door was being knocked on. Hunter closed his eyes and went over to open it, seeing his friends there. Hunter just stepped aside to let them inside, when all were in, he closed the door. "What are you guys doing here? Memorial isn't for another forty-five minutes,"

"We came by to see if you needed anything, lad?" Glenn said softly now.

"No...I took care of it all," Hunter replied.

"Hunter, that's not what we meant and you know it..." Heather sighed.

"I'm not trying to be a heartless dick, and I'm not trying to snap at anyone so please...just refrain from asking me if you can do anything or if I'm okay today. Because I can tell you here and now that I am far from okay and I really don't know how long it's going to take before I'm going to be again." After that, he walked away to his room with Toothless and shut the door.

"Today is gonna be hard for him," Vivian sighed.

"I just don't understand what's bringing all this sadness and mourning on. I understand he lost his father, that his father gave his life for Hunter's...but like I said a few days ago. Hunter's...had people die in his arms before, he's left people behind before. And in all those instances, never saw him get like this. I feel like there is more going on, something happened on that roof before Hunter was pushed off by his father and it's why he's taking this as hard as he is." Eric stated.

"Whatever is going on, we need to give Hunter his time to come to us about it. If we push him, he'll shut down. All we can do is just watch him and be there as much as he'll let us," Amy stated as the others nodded in agreement.

(Memorial Service)

The casket was to be closed, there was a lot of damage from the explosion and Hunter felt that no one would want to see all that. Including himself, he saw it live, he didn't want to see it again. Hunter was wearing a black tuxedo with a black tie, and of course, black dress shoes as he stood beside the casket as people made their way through to offer condolences and prayers, then they would go sit down in the room somewhere while waiting for it to actually begin. It was no shocker to Hunter when the president came through as well with his two bodyguards. Hunter was standing up there by himself with his Mom, Amy, and military friends sitting front row, other friends behind them, behind all them was people who knew Stewart. Even Mr. Bludvist had come. Hunter just wanted to go back home. The priest came beside him now as Hunter knew that it was time to begin.

"Shall I start, Hunter?" he asked.

"Yeah, go ahead..." Hunter nodded to him as the priest went and took his place at the podium while Hunter sat down in his seat by the casket and just like on the plane where his friends saw it, Hunter was staring at it the whole time the priest talked about Stewart's life and the good he did. For twenty minutes, this man talked before he finally stopped and took a breath.

"Normally at this time, I open the floor to family and friends if they'd like to say a few words or share memories. However, it was requested that to save time only one person come up to speak. That request was made by Stewart's son, and Hunter will be coming up here," the priest said as there were a few gasps. Was Hunter going to go up there and talk about his father? Hunter put his hands on his knees and pushed himself up as he walked over to the podium, now standing before them all.

"I've been asking myself ever since I made that request, why had I made it? What had possessed me of all people to come up here and talk about my father? Even now, I'm still asking myself and I'm not sure why I decided to come up here. At first, it didn't bother me a lot. Just another loss, a casualty of war. But this loss, it wasn't like the others. It wasn't just another teammate, wasn't another friend. It was my father and it...bothers me to know that this time, he really is gone from my life and he isn't coming back. I know this confuses a lot of people, of course, he's not coming back. He's dead, that's what dead means. So, I'll explain,"

"Four years, I have hated him and said I'd never forgive him. I told him to leave me alone and stay out of my life. I told myself that he didn't care about me, didn't love me because of his choice to force me into the military because he wanted me to be like him. But a few days ago while sitting on the couch in my Mom's apartment, I realized something. My Dad and I are more alike than I thought. We're hard-headed and stubborn, we hate taking orders, we don't like talking about our feelings. We both didn't do so great after the military discharges we had. My father hit a depression where he turned into a jerk who made bad choices and I did the same thing. Sitting in the barrack in Iraq while waiting to come home, I found something of his which will bring me to tell you why I said what earlier. I found a photo album," Hunter said as he pulled it out from under the podium.

"As I flipped through it, I saw that it was all pictures of the family from my birth to my middle school graduation. All moments when our family was good and happy. A fifteen years old, though, my father forced me into the military and that's when I said I hated him, said I'd never forgive him. I figured there wouldn't be anything else in it since, after that year, I told him to stay out of my life. I was wrong. I flipped through the pages and saw so much more of moments I didn't think he would have known about or wouldn't have cared. I found pictures from my BCT and AIT graduations, I found a few pictures of me with my friends, I found the newspaper clipping and picture of when I got the Medal of Honor, and I even saw the one of my high school graduation. Those were moments I never thought he'd see because I told him to stay out of my life and yet...he didn't. As much as I hated him and he knew it...he kept coming back." Hunter looked down a bit.

"I didn't understand why until I read a passage he wrote on the last page: __Hunter Haddock. Born on November 11, 1999, at Arc Isle General. Of all my failures in life, having my son is not one of them. I don't expect his forgiveness, I won't dare ask for it either. Even if he hates me the rest of his days, I will be okay because I know that he is happy and that's all a parent, a father can ask for in their child's life. I'm proud to have seen these moments in his life. All contained in this album have made me proud to be a father. His father.__ For the last four years, I said he didn't love or care about me. However, this proves that he did because he found ways to stay in my life even though he knew I didn't want him there. He always came back in to make sure I was alright, to make sure I was happy." Hunter's eyes fell on the casket again.

"In truth...I should be laying dead in a casket too. I was on that roof with my father, the one that got hit by that RPG. Last minute, my father pushed me off the roof when he saw it coming and then Toothless dragged me out of the blast zone. My father...gave his life to save mine, but even that...it's not what makes this hurt so much. It was what he said before he pushed me, 'Hunter, I'm sorry for everything. I love you and please tell your mother that I never stopped loving her'." Hunter said his mother bring a hand to her mouth in shock. "When I recovered from the fall, I looked up and saw him standing up there, right before it hit he mouthed the words with a smile, Goodbye son. What makes this hurt so much is knowing that this time...he isn't coming back."

"My father didn't just give his life for me, he gave it for the team. He knew that with the smoke cover from the RPG we could get away and complete the mission. Everyone keeps...congratulating me for completing it and...it wasn't even me. It was my Dad, he's the hero this time. And today, I'm going to make sure everyone knows that he is a hero..." Hunter said as he closed his eyes and loosened his tie, then unbuttoned the first few buttons as he pulled something off his neck as they all saw his Medal of Honor there. "I would not have earned this if it weren't for my father's choice to put me in the military. I still to this day don't feel like I earned it, but regardless. I'm giving this to my father because he's my hero just as he always used to be and will remain forever."

Hunter laid it on top of the casket carefully and left his hand on it as tears filled his eyes again, no one could see them though since Hunter's back was to the crowd. Hunter's hand tightened into a fist as the tears fell from his eyes and on the casket. He couldn't get the picture from his mind of his father standing on the roof with a smile and saying goodbye to him. Hunter closed his eyes as Toothless moved from his spot by Amy up to Hunter and rubbed his head under Hunter's hand. The others knew he was crying, it would be the only reason Toothless would go to him to offer comfort. Hunter used his free hand to wipe his eyes and then step back returning to the podium, "He was a hero, a good man, and will be missed more than words can ever express..." After he said that he grabbed the album he had brought with him and moved back to his seat quietly. Vivian and Amy wanted to go hug him but knew he wanted to be left alone right now.

"This...conclude the memorial service. Those moving on to the burial will please make their way to their cars in line, those who are not may now leave. Thank you," the priest said before moving towards Hunter who was standing up. "Would you like the workers to place that medal in the casket before the burial proceeds?"

"No...I'd like to after everyone leaves please," Hunter said. The priest nodded as people began to clear out of the funeral home, only his friends and mother remained as they saw the workers come in and start removing the flowers and what not from the area, clearing off the casket and making sure Hunter had the medal in his hands.

"Hunter, aren't you coming?" Vivian asked.

"I'll meet you in the car. There's something I have to do first," Hunter replied quietly, the others didn't understand until they saw the workers unlatch the left half of the casket. "If you don't want to see him, I suggest you leave the room now..." They didn't leave but they did step back a few more spaces as the lid was lifted up and Hunter looked down at his father as he placed the medal gently on the man's chest. "I don't hate you and you don't have to ask for my forgiveness because there's nothing to forgive. I'm sorry for everything too. I-I'm really gonna miss you old man, I love you." Hunter said as he put his hands on the lid and began to close it, "Goodbye, Dad..."

When it was was closed, Hunter forced himself to step back while it was locked and then slowly taken out of the room. Hunter stood there a minute or two before rubbing Toothless's head and turning around, he kept his eyes closed while he walked right by them and outside where the line of cars were. However, what wasn't there before during line up was Hunter's motorcycle sitting at the front ahead of Vivian's SUV. Hunter grabbed his helmet and put it on as Toothless got on the bike behind him. He started it up and turned on his hazard lights and when the herse began moving, Hunter stayed right behind it.

(Apartment)

The burial had been standard, few more words were said. The flag was folded and handed to him which he stood firm in not crying over. Hunter against everyone's better judgment stayed to watch the casket be lowered. After that was over, they just saw him get back on his bike and leave before everyone else did. Hunter actually didn't come out of his room during the entire after party, when he got home ahead of them, he set out the food and drinks on the tables, the pictures and what not. By the time they reached the apartment, Hunter was in his room and locked in at that. He wouldn't come out, he knew they were just going to say they were sorry for the loss and if they could do anything to just let him know. Hunter didn't want to deal with all that, so just stayed in his room. After all this was over, the man handling his father's will came to the house and Vivian went to the bedroom door and knocked.

"Hunter...the lawyer is here," Vivian said lightly. It took a minute or two but Hunter did unlock the door and come out, he sat at the on the couch.

"Hello Hunter, I'm Leo Bracks." Leo introduced.

"I know who you are. I'm the one who contacted you, remember..." Hunter stated.

"O-Of course. Well, in truth...I won't take up a lot of your time. Your father's will was very straight forward and simple. All his personal belongings in his apartment and the truck are to go to you. He said you can do whatever you wanted with it all. Sell it, throw it away, donate it. But everything is yours, he left it all to you including his entire savings and checking accounts. You just have to sign a few papers so things can be signed over to you. The truck, the money in the bank. I have the keys right here, he left them with me before the mission in case he didn't make it back alive." Leo told him.

"Just...give me the pen and tell me where to sign," Hunter sighed holding out his hand.

"Just one page, Hunter and right here. Just says that-" Leo began as Hunter took the pen he was holding out and signed before letting him finish what he was saying. Hunter put the pen down and picked up the keys sitting on the table by the folder.

"I don't care what it says, Mr. Bracks. If that is everything, I have things to do," Hunter said pulling his phone out and dialing a number, after a minute he said, "Bring the truck and boxes, I'll meet you there in twenty. Thanks," then he put his phone back in his pocket.

"You're not...going right now, are you?" Amy asked.

"Yes..." Hunter replied.

"Baby, please...just give it a few days. You need-" Vivan started.

"What I need is to not be told what to do. Dad is gone, and I'm sure that landlord would like to rent the apartment again so I'm not going to make him or her wait while I take a few days to heal or whatever. This is going to take a lot more than a few days or weeks to get over, so please...just let me do what I gotta do. Stop worrying about me, okay? I'm not...gonna go off and get myself into a bunch of trouble again. I'm just going to Dad's apartment to start packing his things up and storing them here in the basement until I decide to go through them. That's all. Let me cope with this my way..." Hunter asked calmly. "My way is not sitting around, it's being distracted..." Vivian bit her bottom lip and nodded to him.

Hunter stepped back as he grabbed his helmet and coat before walking out the door with Toothless following him to the bike, they got on and were gone less than three seconds later down the road. "We knew this wasn't going to be easy." Amy sighed.

"No, it won't be. But at least he knows he can't just sit around and be upset to recover from this, I just wish he'd have waited until tomorrow or something. He can't do it all in one sitting, it's emotional overload..." Vivian replied.

"He's never had to handle this much pain at once, he said that. Let's just...let him do it how he feels he needs to do it. We can intervene if it gets out of hand. We need to give him his space, this hurt him a lot more than it hurt us and now we know why. Because of what happened on that roof he said during the service. Let's just back off and observe, as he said: let him cope his way." Glenn said as they all nodded in agreement to the idea. Hunter needed time, his own time and they were happy to give it to him as long as it didn't get out of hand.


	47. Gave In

**Healing Hearts**

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Pairing;** HunterXAmy(HiccupXAstrid)

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD related-not the movies, shows, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I _may_ or _may not_ use in the story. Everything belongs to its original artist or creator!

 **47;** Gave In

{Hunter's POV}

I just wanted it to be over, I wanted this whole horrible, painful day to be over with! I'd been miserable for about four days, but this was to be expected after losing my father and now burying him today. The saddest part about it all was that right now, it was only about 1:30 pm and I had just gotten to my father's apartment to start cleaning it out and packing up the most obvious things that I didn't have to search to find like pots, pans, pictures, clothes. I had a couple helpers from the company I rented the truck from coming to help me, they were going to handle the main things and I'd do the deeper cleaning through files and what not. My Mom was right, I should give this a few days, but I wanted it out of the way. That why I could just take a few weeks and mourn in peace without worrying about getting it done while healing. Like I had told them, let me cope and mourn my way.

Reaching the apartment, I saw the truck parked in the driveway and stared a moment. A dark blue four door truck, my father's truck. He loved this thing, I had too when I was younger. I shut the bike off and removed my helmet while pushing the kickstand down and getting off, Toothless right beside me. I walked to the front door and used my father's keys to open the door, right away walking in I had the living room in sight and then off to the left was the kitchen. I could see a bathroom, down the hall, and only assume the bedroom was in there too. I took a deep breath and stepped inside slowly to look around. I heard a knock and left the room to see the movers had arrived, three of them total.

"Hunter Haddock?" the one in front asked. Yeah, I was using Haddock again but still hyphenated on my license.

"That's me. Bring the boxes?" I inquired.

"Yes, where would you like us to start?" another questioned.

"Pictures, plates, utensils, pots, pans, cups can be boxed. Furniture on the truck, if you find clothes or anything you can box those too. I'm not looking to sort it all out today, just want it packed up and moved out to my Mom's apartment. If you have any questions, just ask. I'll be in the master bedroom," I said as they nodded and got to work. I grabbed a few boxes and roll of duck tape before I moved back to the master bedroom and closed the door as I began with the dresser getting out the clothes. As expected it to be set up, socks and underwear were in the top, shirts in the second, pants in third, and sweaters as well sleep pants were in the fourth. Clearing this out didn't take me long to do.

I put socks, underwear, and pajama pants together, shirts and sweaters together, then jeans in a smaller box by themselves. I labeled the boxes as 'bedroom' and what was in them. I'd likely donate it all, my father had been a big man so I knew his stuff wouldn't fit me. Next, I packed the alarm clock up and phone chargers in the box with Dad's computer parts, mainly the mouse, keyboard, printer, and webcam. The monitor and tower didn't need to be boxed as far as I was concerned, next I moved onto the drawers of the computer desk which seemed to be filled with bills, receipts, pens, pencils, notepads, folders that I didn't feel like combing through right now. I tossed it all in a box as neatly as I could and left it on the desk with the monitor, tower, and box with wires in it. Might as well keep it together.

I used one box to strip down Dad's bed things and stacked the pillows on top of the box. I'd only been in here about forty-five minutes and was almost done, wasn't making bad time at all. Working on the closet took me another hour to put the suits away in the box nicely, then the ties, and shoes. There was a safe sitting off to the left corner in the darkness, I almost missed it. It appeared to be an electronic code and dial combination one, I would have no idea what he'd set for a code. Perhaps I'd call the lawyer later and see if Dad mentioned it to him. I pulled the safe out and carried it down the hall near the door, then went back to the room to check it again making sure to grab any nicknacks or pictures, I left the room again to check the others.

"Bedroom is all set to remove bed, dresser, nightstand, lamps, and boxes," I informed seeing that they had finished the bathroom, now working on the living room, but the kitchen was packed up into boxes and hadn't been moved yet. I gave them a hand by carrying boxes after they removed furniture from it and rolled up the area rug. I helped them pack up pictures and books, smaller items into boxes as it all began to get moved onto the truck slowly. The hours just ticked away while it happened and I moved around the apartment, taking it all in. As I looked around at the bare rooms, it brought a sudden sadness on to know I was clearing it out. I checked the time, it was already 3:30 pm. I'd been getting messages from everyone the last hour and a half of them asking if I was alright, but I never answered.

"That's the last box, Mr. Haddock. Should we grab the safe?" the worker asked.

"No, I'll take that in the truck. I'll do a quick last minute check over and then we can go to my Mom's apartment." I said as they nodded and I went through every room and checked it all over for anything that might have been left behind. Assured that it was emptied out, I locked the door and removed the apartment key. Leaving it in the mailbox as the landlord had come by to tell me to do when I was done. I had the safe in the front seat of the truck as I started it up. First, though, I had one of the workers help me put my motorcycle in the bed of the truck and then backed the truck out of the driveway, and the moving truck following behind my path to my Mom's.

(Twenty-five Minutes Later)

(Normal POV)

They hadn't seen him since he left at 1:10 pm to go to Stewart's apartment and he wasn't answering messages either, but seeing the blue truck pull up in the driveway beside the SUV, they rushed to the window and saw Hunter get out with Toothless jumping after him. The moving truck was on the side of the road as Vivian opened the apartment door and hurried out.

"There you are...we were getting worried, son," she hugged him lightly.

"I was busy. And still am," Hunter pulled away from her as he moved to the side of the apartment and unlocked the cellar doors. "Let's move boys, just bring it all down here. Boxes too, I'll go through them at my leisure..." he added to the movers as they nodded and spent the next two hours moving it all to the basement under the apartment. "Thanks," Hunter told them after shutting the cellar doors and shaking their hands as they climbed back in the truck and left the residence. Hunter moved to the truck and grabbed the safe before entering the apartment to see them all still there.

"What's that?" Amy asked.

"A safe that I found in Dad's closet. It's dial and code lock one, not sure what Dad might have used for a code, though..." Hunter said as he set it down on the floor before pulling out his cell phone and calling the lawyer. "Hey, it's Hunter. That will mention anything about a safe being in the master bedroom closet?" a slight pause as he listened and then sighed, "Well that narrows it right down to a code. Alright, thanks anyway." Hunter hung up and set his phone on the table.

"What did the lawyer say, son?" Vivian asked.

"Dad never left him the code, the will only made a slight note saying I'd know the code because it's a sequence of numbers I'd never forget. Real helpful," Hunter muttered staring at the keypad, a number he wouldn't forget. The lawyer's words read directly from the will were: _My son will know the code. A date that made me proud._

"What is it, Hunter?" Eric asked.

"A date that made him pro-" Hunter stopped as his eyes widened realized what it was now, his father wasn't stupid and knew Hunter wasn't either. It made sense now, why his father had that album in Iraq with them. "Damn it, Dad...You son of a bitch, you left clues for me because you knew I'd find the album and read what you wrote...Why the hell didn't I think of it first?" Hunter said leaving them confused as he put his hand on the dial and turned it twice after setting it to zero, on the next turn he stopped it at eleven, then eleven again, finally he put it at nine, and one more turn to nine again. The light went from red to yellow with a beep. Then on the number pad, he typed in the numbers and the light went from yellow to green as Hunter took the handle and turned it to the left as the door opened.

"How did...you figure it out and on the first try too?" Heather asked.

"Dad purposely brought this album with him knowing that if he died there, I'd find it. On the last page was a passage I read during the service where he said, that all these moments made him proud to be a father. A date that made him proud was the day I was born. The code was my birthday, _11-11-9-9_. And the number code was something he knew only I would figure out. He used my name in a number sequence. The numbers: _8,21,14,20,5,18_ spell out the name _Hunter_." Hunter said as he looked inside the safe now.

"It would have taken me years to figure out..." Vivian blinked. "So what does he have in there that he only wanted you to see?"

"Gee, I don't know, Mom. Can I look first?" Hunter asked taking a few things out and setting them beside him on the floor and clearing out. It looked like his wedding band, wedding certificate, divorce certificate, and a few things from the hospital where Hunter was born like his hand and footprints, a mini birth certificate, and photograph along with ultrasound pictures during his mother's pregnancy. Hunter also pulled out a few DVD's labeled different things. "Hunter's first bath, steps, word, tooth, day of preschool, elementary school graduation, middle school graduation, plays, recitals, little league, football, etc..." he stated setting them down.

"Your father insisted on recording everything," Vivian smiled a bit as Hunter felt around more and pulled out pieces of paper and sat back a little to look through them. In the silence, they heard him start sniffling a bit and looking closer they saw tears in his eyes again. "Baby, take a break..." she tried.

Hunter shook his head to her, "H-He kept them...All the...drawings I used to do for him..." he said flipping through them, "And he even has all my Snoggletog lists," Hunter lifted his arm and wiped his eyes. "And I think I just found out where I got the name Toothless from...this picture on a Snoggletog list...I told Dad I wanted a baby dragon, all black with green eyes but had to be a baby one with no teeth and I'd name it Toothless..." The others smiled softly, had to be hard for him to go through all this and see that his father did care and love him all that time. "I thought he got rid of all this...I sucked at drawing back then..." he sighed as he set them on the table behind him then used his phone flashlight to look inside and saw a key locked door on the side as he reached for the tabled to get his father's keys and looked through them but didn't see one the would work.

"Huh, no key for the side door in here. Shouldn't be hard to break into. Toothless, get my knife for me?" Hunter said, Toothless rushed to Hunter's room and returned a minute later with his pocket knife, Hunter snapped open the spring loaded blade and tilted the safe to the side and put it where the lock would be then slammed his palm against the back as it popped open and Hunter out the blade on the table while he reached in the door and found a stack of envelopes held together with a rubberband. Hunter sat back a little as he took the rubber band off and started looking through them.

"What are all those?" Glenn asked.

"Letters, but not marked as to who they were supposed to go to, all dated for after he forced me into the military," Hunter said taking the first one out and opening it, he pulled out the letter and unfolded it while reading quietly. The group noticed his eyes widen a bit, "Dad..." he whispered, checking the next three letters. "They're...all to me. Ones he never sent out of fear I'd just throw them away..." Hunter gathered the letters up and got to his feet while still reading each one.

"What...do they say?" Vivian asked next.

"Apologies, nothing but apologies and him hoping one day I'd forgive him. Telling me...how proud he is of me and the ranks I jumped through in Basic, and AIT, the ones I got on tour too. It's just...everything," Hunter said softly still reading them. There weren't many letters, maybe ten of them all saying the same things but each different too. It was hard for them to watch, Hunter, finding all this stuff after his father's death. He seemed to read the letters silently and fighting back tears while he did, Hunter finally moved out of the living room and to his room where he put the letters away safely. Hunter came back and put everything away in the safe again before relocking it and picking it up to take to his room and stashed in the closet where it would be safe. They didn't see him come back out after that and suspected that he needed a few minutes alone after seeing all those letters. In the silence, there was a knock on the door as Vivian went to answer it.

"Can I help you?" Vivian asked seeing the man standing there.

"Oh, hello. I don't believe we've met. I'm Dr. Noah Christains, I was the medical examiner for Hunter's father. I came by to drop off what was on his person before the autopsy began, is the lad home?" the man, Dr. Christians asked now.

"Yes, he's in his room. Please, come inside. I'm Vivian Ostberg, Hunter's mother." Vivian greeted shaking his hand as he stepped inside and she shut the door. "Hunter, there's someone here to see you..." she called lightly. Hunter's bedroom door opened as he came out, they saw his red eyes, the sign he'd been crying in there.

"Hey, Doc...what brings you by?" Hunter asked.

"Well, I came to check on you and drop these few things off. They were...on your father's person before the autopsy, I assumed you'd like them back," Noah informed handing him a small bag of things that Hunter took, he opened it up and saw his father's cell phone, wallet, ACU coat reading 'Haddock' on the left side over the pocket, and then there was an envelope. Hunter pulled that out and looked over it.

"What's this?" Hunter asked.

"I found that right after you left on the inside of his jacket. No markings on it or address so I just put it with everything else to be returned to you," Noah told him. Hunter put the bag down by his feet as he opened the flap and pulled out a half a piece of paper as he began to read.

"It...It's from Dad...to me..." Hunter said slowly. "Hunter, if you're reading this then it's too late for me and I'm already gone. I heard you yell out for me after the RPG hit, it brought tears to me eyes to have you call me Dad again and it makes these last moments happy for me. I want you to go back home, and live out all the dreams you had before I took them away from you with my selfishness. I want you to be happy. You will never know how sorry I am for all the wrong I did to you. One more thing, I want you to know how very proud of you I am, you've always made me proud, Hunter. I might not be your hero anymore but you're mine because you reminded me why my life was worth living after my military days, it was for you. I love you, son, and know that I will still protect and watch over you. Always, Your Father."

"Wait...does that letter mean-" Axel started as Hunter's hand dropped to his side and his eyes were closed.

"Noah, you did the autopsy?" Hunter asked now as Noah nodded nervously, "What killed him?"

"It wasn't the fall from the roof," Noah said as Hunter glared now.

"What killed him, Noah! Now!" Hunter yelled.

"He bled out from a GSW to the left side, Hunter. If what you're asking is if he was still alive after the fall, then yes, he was for perhaps twelve or fifteen minutes at best estimate..." Noah told him.

Hunter's glare on the others from his former team. "He was still alive while we were running for it! He was still alive when I wanted to go back for him and you wouldn't let me! I could have saved him! I could have stopped the bleeding and saved him and he wouldn't be dead right now!"

"How were we supposed to know he was still alive, Hunter..." Heather said softly.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW HE WAS DEAD!? You didn't! No one did! I said to let me go back for him and you all told me he was dead and we had to leave!" Hunter yelled with tears in his eyes as they bit back.

"Hunter, no one could have known he'd survive that fall..." Vivian tried to reach for him but he backed away from her angrily.

"That house was one level and I survive being pushed off it! I survived an IED blast and only lost my leg! My father laid there bleeding out for fifteen minutes! I could have saved him if it weren't for all of you holding me back! He's dead because you refused to let me back in there!" Hunter raged as he grabbed the truck keys from the table and opened the door.

"Hunter! Please don't leave this upset and angry, it's not safe to drive! It's not their fault...no one could have known until now, your father was willing to die either way to protect you. Even if you had gotten to him, there was no guarantee he would have lived with a wound like that and you said yourself it was a three-hour drive back to base...you wouldn't have been able to stop that bleeding by yourself." Vivian stepped towards him again.

"ANYTHING WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER THAN LEAVING HIM THERE TO BLEED OUT SLOWLY AND DIE! Even if he still would have died, I could have TRIED! Heather and Cassandra always had their medical shit on them, if they had let me go back in then we could have wrapped it, stopped the bleeding and all taken the chopper back! I only took the jeep because I needed time to clear my head and calm down over the fact my father gave his life for me! I should never have taken that stupid mission. I would rather have continued to hate him forever while alive and safe on Berk than know we ran away and left him to die. I would rather be dead than know he was alive when we left, rather be dead than feel the way I do right now!"

After that, he left the apartment, got in his father's truck and sped off down the road. And for the first time ever, he didn't take Toothless with him. "He...hates us for this..." Eric said.

"He'll come around, he's just really upset right now. It's...been a long day for him is all. Service, funeral, cleaning the apartment, finding the letters...it was just too much..." Amy tried to tell them.

"No, Amy. This is different...Stewart was alive after the blast, long enough to write that letter to Hunter knowing he'd get it eventually because he knew Hunter doesn't leave a soldier behind if he can avoid it. We're the ones who said he couldn't go back in that house, we said his father was already dead...and now he knows that his father was alive...and in truth, we could have saved him..." Timothy looked down.

"And now he's left angry and upset without Toothless, and we have no idea where he'd go..." Vivian said with worry.

"Let's...just let him calm down for a little while. If he's not back by 9 pm, we'll start calling around and looking for him and if we don't see him by morning, we'll phone the authorities..." Sam offered. Feeling they couldn't do much else, they agreed to wait it out. It was a hard day for Hunter more than anyone else, especially now with this news that his father was alive and could have been saved.

(With Hunter)

He was pissed. He was upset. He was hurting. He was crying uncontrollably while driving to the one place he wanted to be right now. The cemetery where his father was buried. Hunter pulled up along the grass slowly and looked out the window to see his father's grave marker and fresh soil filling the plot, he turned the truck off and stuffed the keys in his pocket while grabbing a bag beside him and exited the truck to hop in the bed of it where he was basically right next to the grave spot. He couldn't help but cry right now, his father didn't have to die! He could have been saved if his team hadn't held him back, he hated how this felt and in all honesty, he couldn't deal with the pain by just sitting around and clearing his head. Hunter pulled a bottle out of the bag and cracked the top open as he took in the sweet aroma of Southern Comfort before taking a long swig from the bottle.

Yes, he chose to drink. Hunter didn't care anymore, not after all this. Hunter just didn't want to feel anything right now, he didn't want to die but he didn't want to feel his hurt, this pain knowing the truth. He took another long swig, and then another while still crying and begging for it not to be true, for it to just be a bad nightmare. He was taking drinks rapid fire, and maybe after five, he started to feel relaxed with blurred vision. Hunter knew what this meant, he had officially fallen off the wagon to get shit faced. Hunter didn't care about his sobriety anymore, he wanted to drink and damn it he would. Hunter had given into drinking again.


	48. Needed

**Healing Hearts**

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Pairing;** HunterXAmy(HiccupXAstrid)

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD related-not the movies, shows, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I _may_ or _may not_ use in the story. Everything belongs to its original artist or creator!

 **48;** Needed

{Amy's POV}

I'd never seen Hunter get like he did tonight and I never wanted to see it again. I have seen Hunter upset, and I have seen him mad, but never at the same time and it was truthfully a little frightening to see how he acted out when he learned that his father was actually still alive when they were running to the extraction to leave the area with the target. Hunter was adamant on believing that his his team let him back inside that house after the RPG explosion, he could have saved his father. A man he said he hated and as we all were seeing over the last few days, he didn't hate him at all, he just hated what his father put him through in moments of depression and distress. So much had happened in so little time, and the more we looked, the more we saw that Hunter and his father were a lot alike. Right down to making bad choices when they were depressed or angry after military discharge took place.

We had known it was pointless to try and talk to Hunter after the medical examiner, Noah, had informed us all that Stewart was alive for about fifteen minutes after the fall occurred based on the time Hunter gave him and how things looked after his body was recovered from the rubble. And in those last moments, Hunter discovered that his father wrote him saying how proud of him he was and that he loved him. Words Hunter had only dreamed about hearing back when he thought his father didn't care. We knew Hunter's anger was stemming from what he said during the service, that even with all the demands to leave him alone, Hunter's father still found ways to stay in his life and keep coming back and this time...his father couldn't because he was dead. Hunter admitted that it was what made it hurt the most about this particular death.

However, as 10 pm hit the clock, we hadn't heard from him and he wasn't answering messages or calls. We split up into small groups and tried to look for him but had no luck after Glenn made a remark about if Hunter didn't want to be found, he wouldn't be. Around 11:15 pm, we decided to give it until morning before we started panicking about something bad happening to him. I returned home and would be going back to Vivian's first thing in the morning, we all planned to in order to search for Hunter again and if by 11 am there was no sign of him then we were calling the police.

(Next Morning)

I was up at 6:30 am and showered quickly, ate breakfast, and then gave it until 9:30 am before getting into my car and heading to Vivian's. As I arrived there so did Roxanne, Flynn, Sonny, and Travis. Following them was Heather, Daniel, Cassandra, Eric, Timothy, and Eric. The other officers couldn't make it due to other things to handle. Vivian allowed us in and we sat down.

"No word from him?" Eric asked softly as the worried mother shook her head.

"Nothing at all. Calls, texts," Vivian replied. "I'm just going to call the police and report him missing. He was...so upset last night, he could have crashed and been hurt, he could be in the hospital," the woman panicked.

"She's right, we can't find him, but I'm sure the police can." I agreed as I rubbed Toothless's head, the poor thing looked miserable without his friend. Vivian got the phone and dialed the police, waiting for an answer as it was on speakerphone.

" _9-1-1. What is your emergency?"_ came a woman's voice.

"My son is missing since 7 pm last night, without any responses to messages or calls. It goes right to voicemail..." Vivian said as calmly as she could manage, "Nineteen years old. Last seen wearing a pair black sweatpants, red tee-shirt, and black sneakers. He has a scar on the right side of his chin and his left leg is a prosthetic if that helps any." she described to the dispatcher. "Oh, and he was driving his father's truck. A dark blue four-door, it's a 2013 Tracker edition. License plate 'SKUL-CSHR'," Vivian stated.

" _Do you have any idea where he might go?"_

"If I knew that, I wouldn't be calling you! I looked all over Berk last night and couldn't find him. It's been a rough couple of days with his father's passing," Vivian exclaimed.

" _Alright, please try to stay calm. We will find your son, I'm sending units out now to find the truck and with any luck, your son should be with it if he didn't wander far. Let me get your number and we will be in contact soon with an update for you..."_

"I'm sorry for yelling... My son was very angry and upset when he left and he has a history of depression and attempted suicide...My number is 354-606-1989..." Vivian told the woman and then hung the phone up. "They are going to look for the truck and hope Hunter is with it..." she sighed.

"They'll find him, don't worry..." Daniel tried to assure her. I sighed heavily, I just hoped he was okay and not hurt or anything.

(An Hour & Thirty Minutes Later)

No calls, no updates had come through as Vivian and I were both pacing nervously around the apartment waiting for anything at all. Finally, a cop car pulled up outside and an officer came to the door knocking a few times. Vivian ushered to the door and opened it.

"Yes?" she asked quickly.

"Well, we received a call from dispatch to be on the look for a nineteen-year-old boy with auburn hair and green eyes. We were wondering if this young man is your son?" the officer asked as he moved aside to show the other officer walking up the path with Hunter hanging on to him and walking slowly as if he was hurt.

"Oh, my Gods! Hunter...my baby...Thank Thor you're alright..." Vivian cried as I rushed out with her. "Where was he?"

"We found him laying in the bed of the truck at Berk Souls Cemetery thirty minutes ago. We were out looking for the truck, then responded to another call from the grounds keeper saying the truck had been there all night since. At first, he thought your son was dead and called emergency services." the officer said softly.

"Got a place I can put him down, he's barely awake here..." the other officer asked while Vivian nodded and moved aside as now both officers brought him inside and down the hall to his room and set him on his bed.

"Why...is he like that?" I asked lightly, a little afraid of the answer.

"I have a feeling it had something to do with this," the officer said as he reached into his side satchel and pulled out the half gone bottle of Southern Comfort as the others gasped. Had Hunter...been drinking? "The grounds keeper let us see the recordings from last night. Looks like he showed up at 7:20 pm and parked the truck by his father's grave, he sat in the bed of the truck all night and drank right from the bottle until 11:45 pm before passing out drunk. We're having the truck towed here for him. He'll be okay, just give him some time to wake up and maybe get a shower."

"And he's...not in trouble for public intoxication?" Eric asked softly.

"Oh, heavens no. He would have been in trouble if he went driving but he didn't Recording show he was in one spot all nigh and the keys were in his pocket. Anyway, the truck should be here within the hour and we hope he feels better soon." the officer smiled.

"Well, thank you so much for bringing him home officers," Vivian said lightly as the officers nodded and left the apartment. "I...knew he was upset and angry..." she started.

"But to start drinking again? And nothing small either...he was drinking Southern Comfort, and there's...more than half missing. What if he gave himself alcohol poisoning again?...He really doesn't look so good right now," Timothy mentioned.

"He fell off the wagon because of what we did...or rather didn't do. We...didn't let him go back to his father," Cassandra looked down sadly and Heather did too.

"I'll go check on him," However, as I was getting up, Hunter's door opened and he slowly made his way to the bathroom and shut the door. Not more than two minutes later, we all heard him retching and finally actually puking.

"Maybe we should go...I don't...want to set him off again," Heather suggested.

"Guys...he needs us right now. We all have to confront the drinking and stop it before he feels like doing it again, and he'll need us to help with the mourning," Eric said firmly.

"Eric's right. We need to talk to him about this, we can't let him bottle it and let it fester again. If he gave in to drinking...he might give in to other old habits he had when he was depressed..." Daniel agreed. "And none of us want to see him there again." In the brief silence, they heard the toilet flush and then the shower turn on.

"Maybe he'll feel better afterward?" Roxanne offered to them.

"One could hope," Vivian sighed. For twenty minutes he was in there and they were sure they heard him throw up three more times but finally, the shower shut off and the door opened with him walking out in just a towel around his waist then he returned down the hall to his room and shut the door. After another ten minutes, he emerged wearing dark blue jeans, green long sleeve, and a pair of gray socks. "Good morning son," she tried.

"Yeah, can we cut the happy to see me act, please? I'm not stupid, I know you were told where I was all night and what I did..." Hunter stated as he moved into the kitchen and grabbed a can of the sprite from the fridge and cracked it open while in there, he also stuffed down two pieces of bread.

"Hunter, you just threw up like eleven times, you shouldn't be eating right now..." I told him softly.

"Hangover cure tops feeling like shit the rest of the day, babe. But sure, if you want me in bed all day sick or in the bathroom throwing up then I'll stop..." Hunter informed walking into the living room now. I looked down a bit, I didn't like when he talked like that. We were just worried about him, I heard him sigh, "I'm sorry, okay. I'm not trying to be a dick right now...I'm not a morning person when I have a hangover and it's been a while since I've had one so just give me some time to wake up and kill the headache and I'll be fine..."

"Can I help at all?" I asked him.

"If you wanna go find the aspirin I'd be eternally grateful..." Hunter said, I gave a nod and small smile as I pulled the bottle of painkillers from my purse and handed him two small white pills. He took them down with the sprite before locking eyes with the bottle of soco sitting on the living room table, we watched him walk over to it and set his soda down before picking up the bottle and looking over it. "Didn't think I drank that much of it...then again, I don't remember anything past six swigs in."

"We're...not trying to ride you, Hunter, but we are worried about this. You were sober for five months...and drinking that hard again...we're scared that you will-" Vivian started.

"Well, lose the fear alright? I'm not...going to start drinking whenever again. Last night, all of this week has been horrible and I needed to get away, I needed to think, or actually I needed to not think, I needed to sleep once without seeing it over and over again knowing the information that I do now that he was still alive..." Hunter told them calmly.

"So you're...not going to drink again? This was just...a little something to take the edge off of the week you had?" I asked him softly.

"No, I'm not going to drink again, babe," Hunter said as he moved into the kitchen as they shifted a little to watch him pour the other half down the drain then throw the empty bottle in the garbage before moving back into the living room. "Like I said, I just...needed to stop thinking and relax a while. I'm...fine for right now, we'll see how tonight goes. It's...gonna take some time, you know?" he said slowly sitting down on the couch now with his eyes closed.

"Of course it will baby, and none of us expect you to just recover after only a week. We just want you to know that you aren't alone and...if you need anything, we're here for you," I said with my hand on his.

"I do know that, I just feel like this is something I've gotta tackle because of everything surrounding it...I...hated him, I said I would until the day I died and then he died for me...and all the hate faded when I realized that he and I were so alike, that he always cared and I just...didn't see it until it was too late." Hunter put his head down.

"Hunter, it's alright. I think deep down, you didn't hate him...you hated what he did to you and it came off as anger towards him because you wanted him to feel bad for his bad choices that affected you. You...even said it before you left for Iraq, that you let him go with you because he finally showed you that he cared about someone other than himself," I said lightly before kissing his cheek and pressing my forehead to his face.

"I was...horrible to him, Amy...I said...things that I can never take back. He was my father and I treated him like an enemy. But through all that...he always came back to make sure I was okay. Hell, he admitted that when I took the mission that he saw everyone here and wanted to make sure all was okay. He always cared, always came back when he knew I didn't want to see him...For three years, I told people my father was dead to me...and now...he is and this time...he isn't coming back," Hunter hid his face with his bangs as Toothless came between his legs and nuzzled his face with his nose to comfort him. Hunter lifted his head a bit and rubbed the sides of Toothless's face, "Thanks bud...I missed you too,"

"He didn't sleep last night either, he laid on your bed all night whining for you..." Vivian told him.

"Hunter...we're so sorry," Heather said finally as Hunter looked at the five of them slowly.

"We held you back and it's our fal-" Cassandra began.

"Stop." Hunter cut her off as she was quiet. "Don't blame yourselves, it's not your fault. It's no ones really, I shouldn't have gotten mad at any of you yesterday," he added.

"It is our fault, you wanted to go back and we told you no..." Eric sighed looking down.

"It wouldn't not have mattered. In my drunk state last night, I remembered that he got shot on that roof...I saw him hold his side and pass it off as nothing happened. When I went back and dug him from the rubble, there would have been no saving him even if I went in after the blast. I could barely carry him with Toothless's help, there was no way we could have held pressure on that wound and still carried him back. And if we had, he wouldn't have survived the chopper ride. That wasn't a medical chopper and...even with the gear you two carry, it wouldn't have stopped the bleeding." Hunter explained.

"But we...still could have tried, Hunter. We could have done more...and tried like you said..." Heather cried a bit.

Hunter shook his head. "My father...knew what he was doing when he pushed me off that roof, he did something I would have in the same situation. He got me safe by sacrificing himself, and then he knew we'd assume he was dead and use the smoke cover to get away. He didn't just save me, he saved all of us because if we went back in...we would have been ambushed or...another RPG. But he knew I would go back for him because he knows I don't leave soldier behind, he wrote that note and made sure I would get it eventually. He wanted me to know that he was alive and died peacefully knowing I was safe. And in truth...I'm...both upset and happy at the way it happened," Hunter said as they looked at him now. "It...hurts to know he was alive when we left him...but it would have hurt more if he had died right in front of me or in my arms."

"S-so you...don't blame us?" Daniel asked quickly.

"No, and I'm sorry I flipped out on you all yesterday. Mom was right, I took on too much at once between the service, the funeral, cleaning out the apartment, going through the safe...I shouldn't have tried to tackle it in one day. It was emotional overload with...learning everything that I did. I wouldn't have given in and drank if I'd slowed down...I realized that when the officers woke me up and I remembered I was in the back of the truck at the cemetery..." Hunter admitted.

"No one holds it against you son, just...don't shut us out, please? We'll give you all the space and time you need, but don't shut us out..." Vivian asked gently. Hunter nodded to her as he finished his soda and sat back now as I laid against his chest to snuggle up to him, I honestly missed being in his arms and if he wasn't pushing me away then I was going to take full advantage. The silence, however, broke when there was a knock on the door and Vivian went to answer it. Standing there was my mother of all people, I sat up looking at her.

"Mom?" I asked moving towards her.

"This was delivered to the house for you, no return address though..." my mother informed me as I took the envelope from her and moved into the kitchen to cut the top open and read it.. ' _ **Hello, my beautiful daughter. My thoughts of you are the only thing that keeps me going in here. How's your boyfriend? Hunter right? Heard he knocked you up by a few of his old gang members in here. Surprised he touched you at all since I made you mine. Anyway, you'll bring the baby by, won't you?All I have left of you is a pair of your underwear, definitely not as good as you though. I still remember how it felt that night. Well, have to go for now. Hope to hear from you soon. Always, Daddy**_ '.

Oh, Gods...I was going to be sick. I felt it coming up in my throat as I dropped the letter and stumbled back knocking over a few pans and falling to the ground while crying uncontrollably, shaking even.

(Normal POV)

No one knew what letter she received and figured it was her business until the sounds of a small crash and pans dropping came to their ears, shockingly, Hunter was up first and rushed in to see her the state she was in on the floor. "Amy?! What's wrong, what happened?"

"I-I don't...wa-want to...remember that!" Amy sobbed as Hunter picked up the letter and read it over, it made his blood boil as he saw his mother and the others come in now.

"Deal with this, I would...but I'm needed elsewhere right now..." Hunter said coldly. Yes, he was hurting from the loss of his father. But somehow, all that faded away when he saw the state his girlfriend was in over the letter from her abusive and rapist father. Hunter wanted to go to the prison and kill the man, but wouldn't. Amy needed him right now, just as she had when it happened. Hunter sat on the floor with her and pulled her into his arms lovingly. "Ssh...shh, it's okay. It's all okay, you're safe and he can't hurt you anymore. Sssh, I'm here...I'm here for you and I promise I'm not going anywhere." he tried to soothe.

Amy just turned into his embrace and continued to cry hard, Hunter knew based on this reaction that she still felt pain from what happened to her. It was to be expected, it happened back in April, not even a year had passed yet. All the counseling and medication in the world couldn't erase the nightmares such trauma brought on and he knew that better than anyone having been raped himself. This however, was different. Her own father raped her, her father. A man who was supposed to love and protect her unconditionally, hurt and betrayed her in the worst of ways through his abuse, molesting, raping her. Hunter held her, rubbed her back and tried to calm her down. He no longer cared about himself. His father wanted him to be happy, and he be couldn't if Amy wasn't happy with him. She needed him once and he walked away from her in fear of hurting her, and he only hurt her more. This time, he wasn't going to walk away, she needed him more now than ever and he would be there for her. He was needed and honestly, there was no greater feeling than that right now.


	49. We Do Together

**Healing Hearts**

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Pairing;** HunterXAmy(HiccupXAstrid)

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD related-not the movies, shows, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I _may_ or _may not_ use in the story. Everything belongs to its original artist or creator!

 **49;** We Do Together

{Hunter's POV}

I don't know how long I held her for, I lost track after the first twenty minutes of uncontrolled sobbing against my chest. Here I thought I had it bad losing my father, which I'm not saying it didn't hurt but Amy had it worse than I did. Her father spent a year molesting her, raping her anally, and then finally raping her vaginally the night after our project performance in high school in order to remind her who she belonged to?! I didn't know I could feel this much rage at one time after seeing her break down on the floor and then reading that letter from him. Gods, I wanted nothing more than to go straight to the prison hold and beat the hell out of him! And he was talking to my old gang? What the actual fuck with all this nonsense. I didn't need all this extra shit going on when I was trying to mourn my father, and now help Amy. I wasn't so much worried about myself as I was about her.

I knew Amy had been going to counseling to deal with what happened because right after all that happened was when I stayed away from her in order to protect her, a time when she really needed me and I ran away like a scared bitch due to my past. But now, no, now she needed me and I wasn't going to abandon her again for any reason at all. I didn't care about my pain anymore, my father wouldn't want me wallowing in self-pity over his death. He wanted me to return to normal life and be happy, and I was happy with Amy but she and I couldn't be happy together until we got past all this stuff happening. Amy had been doing okay with the rape until today that was.

Right now, I was on the floor with my knees up and spread while she was leaning against my chest and sitting between my legs, her face was buried in my shirt and clutching it while sobbing her eyes out. I had my arms locked around her tightly, rubbing her back and arms to try and calm her down, it must be working because her sobbing had quieted but the tears continued to fall from her eyes. It pained me to see her hurting like this, it was almost a complete relapse of all the recovering she had gotten through. I knew it always bothered her, how would it not? In truth, I realized in this moment that Amy pushed all her own pain aside to help me when I was going through a tough time when she was really the one who needed to be helped.

I knew the others were still around, watching from the kitchen/living room doorway in sadness. So far only my mother and Amy's mother had read that letter, I know because I never it leaves their hands or the shock forming on their faces. Most of this time I spent with my eyes closed and trying to calm her down to a point maybe she could actually talk again but with this, I don't assume it would be anytime soon. However, I was proven wrong when Amy began shifting and lifted her head off my chest to wipe her eyes and sniffle a lot.

"Are you okay?" Roxanne asked slowly.

Amy shook her head as I watched her put a hand on her stomach, then the other one came to her mouth. "I-I feel...sick..." she leaned forward a bit as I saw what she was trying to hold back, I got to my feet and brought her up to hers before leading her down the hall and to the bathroom where she proceeded to throw up instantly. I hadn't bothered to shut the door, just knelt down on the door with her as she puked and I rubbed her back trying to keep her hair out of her face. This went on for about five minutes before she fell into my arms, sobbing a little more and whimpering. "Why...why did he have to send me anything...I was...doing so good and now...Gods, he just brought it all back..." she cried.

My mother handed me a water bottle as I opened it for her but she pushed it away, "You need to wash that taste out of your mouth or you will throw up again," I told her lightly, "Come on, you have to try. Don't worry about that letter, he can't hurt you anymore...You have me now," I reminded.

Amy took the water bottle and drank a few sips before leaning on me again, "I can't...stop seeing it now...and he has my underwear...Gods, it makes me so sick..."

"Ssh, don't talk about it..." I told her as she closed her eyes. "What can I do, Amy? What can I do to make this better?"

"Will you just...hold me?" Amy looked up at me now, tears still glistening in her eyes.

"Of course I will. Right after I go to the prison and beat the shit out of him..." I grumbled.

"Hunter, don't...you'll go to prison if you touch him..." my mother warned.

"Do not...tell me what to do right now. You saw that letter, you saw Amy that night...I would have killed him, Mom. If he had gotten up one more time to get near her...I would have snapped his neck..." I informed her coldly as I got up and then bent over to pick Amy up bridal style in my arms while carrying her out of the bathroom and to the living room beside her as she nestled into my arms which I wrapped around her protectively and she cried silently.

"I think we should just let him be with her, she only wants him right now..." Amy's mother mentioned. Vivian nodded as they all backed up to give us some space while I could only hold her tightly in my arms.

"Y-You won't...go there right?" Amy asked lightly.

"Odin knows I should...but no, I won't for your sake," I told her as I kissed her forehead. "I wasn't there for you when I should have been, I won't leave you this time, Amy...I swear it."

"You were...only trying to protect me, Hunter. You had been right, your...gang did come find you and would have killed you right away if you hadn't lied to them..." Amy replied gently trying to calm herself down, I grabbed a few tissues from the box on end table and gave them to her as she sat up to blow her nose and then use another to dry her eyes.

"No, Amy...I stayed away for more than the reason to protect you...I was scared," I admitted looking down.

"I-I know...scared of your past coming back," Amy replied as she tossed the tissues and I handed her the water bottle again while she took a few sips.

"No, it was more than that," I responded without looking at her.

"Will you tell me, talk to me about it? Please...anything to keep my mind of...that letter..." Amy pleaded me and how could I tell her no?

I sighed heavily, "Amy...losing Chloe was one of the hardest things I ever felt, right up in the ranks with now losing my Dad. But just like with losing Dad, finding out all this truth, it happened with Chloe too. The fact I found out after the autopsy report that she was...five weeks pregnant. That made it so much harder to cope with, one of the things that led to me trying to kill myself. I loved that girl with my everything, I said I'd never love again...but then I met you and everything just changed. Not saying it was a bad thing, I just...became afraid to be around you, to have friends, to let people in..." I began.

"We know all that, Hunter, you told us that you were bad company to have around because of your past and that people always got hurt around you," Amy informed softly.

"But it wasn't just that, babe. I did want to protect you, I did stay away so there would never be a connection between you and me that my enemies could make. However, I also refused to be around you because I wanted to distance myself enough to stop loving you." I refused to look over, I felt the shock and confusion rising to her face.

"Because you didn't want to get hurt again or were afraid something would take me away from you?" Amy asked.

"Little bit of both I guess. Don't get me wrong, I love you and Odin knows I do..." I sighed slowly with closed eyes. "In truth, I'm still afraid of it. I am...terrified of everything related to being in a relationship because of what can happen...You know how...any of the times we made out, you withdrew after ten minutes because you were scared of intimacy because of what your father did to you?"

"It was...just all too soon, I-I know what making out leads to..." Amy said gently.

"Hey, I'm not knocking it. I'm...scared of it too. Yes I know I've had sex...Thor only knows how many times...but that's just the difference. It was just sex with those girls. Drunk, or drugged up sex that I barely remember. Chloe...she was the only girl I ever made love to. The only time it ever had meaning, passion, love...whatever you wanna call it. Hell, most of those random sexcapades were to try the forget about Chloe-should have known I'd never be able to do that." I informed my girlfriend.

"So what has you afraid then? Not...saying I want to do anything sexual right now or nothing but...you know...sake of knowing?" Amy asked.

"The fact I got gang raped in juvenile detention. It...always has me on edge, even now. I don't like being alone in a dim lit room, I don't like people standing behind me, I don't like...being called a hero...because it all brings me back to that. I have...beyond severe intimacy issues and I'm terrified that one day that's going to get in between you and me because everything still piles up and I hit a point where I'll do _anything_ to stop remembering. And I'd be lying to everyone in this room if I said I didn't wish I could go back to drinking and doing drugs to stop thinking about it. I'll even admit that the day in the gym with the gang, being on the drugs again...I actually missed how it felt to not feel a damn thing. I'm afraid of me hurting you. Not...physically, I'd never do that but...you get what I'm saying?" I looked at her now.

"Hunter. First off, I'm not mad at you for saying what you said. Secondly, I'm proud of you for admitting to me and basically everyone in this room right now that you wished you were still on drugs and able to drink. I know you could relapse, just like I did today. But you know something else, you and I both seem to find strength in each other so I know we'll get through this together. My issues, and yours," Amy said.

"I'm...not following. I just told you I rather be on drugs again than feel the way I do..." I stated.

"I know, but you won't do them again. Want to know how I know that?" she asked as I nodded to her, "Because you fought so hard to get clean again. Not once, but twice. You did it in juvenile detention because you wanted to turn your life around when you got out. And you did it again when you took them to save all of us. You even risked your life to quit smoking and drinking cold turkey. We all know you probably still have connections you could contact if you _wanted_ to get messed up again and I know you have the money to support that habit too, go on now...admit that to me." Amy said.

I sighed, "Yes, I do. I'm not seeing your point here?"

"My point, Hunter, is that if you really wanted to...you could easily go off and get yourself addicted again. However, you haven't even with all this going on now. Why, because you wanted to turn your life around. You wanted to be clean and have a better life. You wanted to be happy again. I know you gave in and drank last night, and you still had half a bottle to get wasted with again...but what did you do with it? You dumped it down the drain and admitted that it was just a slip up because you overloaded yourself and you didn't want to drink again. So tell me why you haven't done everything you say you wish you could when it's right there at your finger tips?" Amy asked.

"Because...I didn't want to die at forty years old and miss out on the rest of my life. The life that has my friends, family, and you...I stopped because I wanted to live," I admitted.

"See. You wanted to stop and you've admitted to just needing time to cope with what you're deal with. You'll never forget what happened to you, just like I won't either. But we have each other and a lot of support around us to make it a little easier. You won't slip back into those bad habits because in truth you really don't want to. You want to take the edge off, but you won't do it in the way that almost killed you. I'm not worried about you hurting me, look at what you did today. You pushed your own pain aside for me." Amy put her hand on mine now.

"Well, you've done it for me too. Your father raped you and the next day you told everyone about it to keep me from going to prison for a year..." I stated.

"Because I didn't want to lose you, I didn't care who knew as long as I had you with me. Hunter, we've helped each other and we can do it again with this. As long as you don't leave, then I'll be okay eventually." Amy said with a small smile.

"Really? That's all you need, just me?" I asked her a little stuck in disbelief.

"Well, you know...friends and family too but...mainly you. I feel safer with you and happier..." Amy told him. I smiled a little, maybe for the first time in days, I actually smiled genuinely. I laced my fingers with hers and cupped her cheek with the other hand, stroking her cheek lightly before drawing her in and kissing her deeply.

"If it's me you need, then I will be right here with you," I said lightly after breaking the kiss.

"Thank you, it's just...weird. Doesn't all prison mail have to be marked from the facility and checked before it goes out? They wouldn't have allowed that through..." Amy stated calmly.

"Maybe he slipped it to a visitor?" Sonny suggested as I looked over at him. "What? That's how they get mail out if they want it to get it passed the guards. That's what my Dad told me when one of his wrongfully imprisoned friends was trying to slip notes about how to find the person who framed him. Since...my Dad is on the police force or whatever."

"It freaked me out, that means a complete stranger was at my house to drop that off..." Amy shivered a bit. Hanson held his hand out to Amy's mother.

"Let me see that a sec," Amy's mother handed it to him as he began reading it over slowly.

"What are you looking for in that son?" Vivian inquired.

"Something is off about this, facts don't add up. Talking to my old gang, I could buy. Him thinking you're pregnant because what I said to Xavier, I can buy. Him having your underwear, I can't. Sonny is right, this type of letter would never have cleared the prison mail guards. Even in juvy, they check all incoming and outgoing mail. Your father is in a max security prison, this would never have reached here. It was in an unmarked, un posted envelope. It was definitely slipped under the radar and manually placed by someone other than postal service in the mailbox. Hope you wanted to be around me for a while because you're not leaving my apartment until I figure out who is following you and broke into your house." I stated.

"What...do you mean?" Amy said softly.

"This says that he has a pair of your underwear, but they aren't as good as you were. The night I ripped your father off of you...he was naked, he had no place to hide a pair of your underwear on him. That means, someone was in your house and brought him a pair of them. Ms. Hofferson, were you home when you found this or had you just come home?" I asked.

"I...just got off work and came home. Why?" the woman asked.

"Was the door tampered with or did you come right here?" I questioned.

"I...I don't...know. I want to say it was unlocked but thought nothing of it because Amy came right here this morning with worry about you not being home. I...assumed that she just forgot to lock it," the mother replied.

"N-No, I locked the door on my way out this morning." Amy said becoming afraid, "Someone was in the house and i-in my room..."

"Best guess. It was a hand-off. One of your father's perverted friends visiting him, your father told him what he wanted, and then this friend took the letter to put in your mailbox. After that, he broke into your house, got the underwear, handed if off to another friend to give to your father because visitors are not allowed back twice on the same day in max security. He's got people watching you, and I honestly don't put it past him to be trying to get you alone to entertain himself..." I told her.

"H-How, by smuggling me in so he can rape me again?!" Amy panicked.

"Hey, hey...what did I say? No one is ever going to hurt you again. I swear it. You don't need to worry about any of this, I'll take care of it and you will be safe." I assured her calmly as she nodded and wiped her eyes and I hugged her tightly.

"But...I don't have any clothes here, or my personal stuff..." Amy whimpered some.

"We'll go to your house together and pack a few things, okay? Trust me, Amy. You and your mother are going to be safe here at my place where there are cameras, alarms, Toothless, and me. We'll get to the bottom of this and catch the people he's got running him favors." I said gently as she nodded to me and I used my thumb to wipe her tears. "Just like you told me, we'll do this together," I added. Amy smiled a bit and I hugged her again. No one would hurt her, I wouldn't allow it. I was through with people hurting me and hurting the people I care about. It stopped now because I wasn't letting anything else get in the way of my happiness and Amy's too.


	50. My Decision

**Healing Hearts**

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Pairing;** HunterXAmy(HiccupXAstrid)

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD related-not the movies, shows, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I _may_ or _may not_ use in the story. Everything belongs to its original artist or creator!

 **50;** My Decision

{Amy's POV}

It was terrifying to know someone had broken into my house to steal a pair of my underwear to pass off to my father in prison so he could do Thor only knew what with them. My guess was so he could get off with them, and I only gathered that from the fact in the letter, my father said the panties weren't as good as me. Gods, it made me so sick to think about. What made it worse is that Hunter was positive someone was following me around and taking orders from my father, I didn't know what those orders were but Hunter was sure it was to hurt me in some way or another so he was now having me stay at his apartment with my mother to keep us both safe. This all happened a week ago, and I honestly felt relieved and safer being there with him. Hunter was now sleeping on the couch in the living room seeing as he gave up his room for my mom and me. I felt bad but he insisted he didn't mind, and I haven't heard him complain once. Odin bless his soul for all he was doing just to protect me.

He stuck by his word, that was for certain. He said he would be here for me and he has been, ever since I got that letter from my father, I couldn't sleep well anymore because of the nightmares from that horrid night would spring forward and I'd wake up crying and scared, but also seeing Hunter's face right there trying to calm me down. Apparently, my mother wasn't able to wake me up from these panic attack nightmares but Hunter could. I imagined it was because he suffered nightmares too with losing old friends to war, and now his father who he was still mourning. Going to my house later that day was scary for me, the door had been tampered with and my room was all messed up. Whoever these people were, they were looking for something. Hunter called the police to handle the break in situation, and we told them where we would be in order to update us.

So far, my father wasn't allowed to make calls and not allowed visitors until the investigation finished as to who broke in to my house. Tons of suspects, no one coming forward and no one ratting out someone else. They did get back my underwear and I burned it right away, I wouldn't even dare touch them in fear of what had been done with it since they were in my father's possession. Hunter had been amazing this last week with keeping me safe, my Mom too. I truly did love him with all my heart. I hoped when I was recovered from the rape, I'd be able to show him just how much. For now though, I was no where near ready to do anything intimate and that wasn't bad because neither was Hunter. It worked out for us in that sense, both of us suffered a lot and needed time to recover from it all. But we did say we would get through it together and by the Gods, we were.

Hunter ended up quitting Feul Stop temporarily, he told Andy that it was personal and he needed time to get over things and settle back into normal life after war again. Andy being the good guy that he is told Hunter to take all the time he needed and when he was ready that he could come back as assistant manager again. Hunter was grateful for that and me, I was back in school but we were about to go on Snoggletog break in a week. Hunter insisted on coming with me there, he didn't trust I'd be safe so he'd sit outside my classes with Toothless and keep an eye on things, the headmaster didn't mind either. It was comforting to me at least, to know he was willing to be bored all day to protect me. Most of the time he just sat there quietly, others he would listen to music or play a game on his phone. He was still mourning his father, I assumed this would go on for a while.

Today it was Sunday and we were pulling stuff out of the basement for Snoggletog! It was my favorite holiday, and I'd be turning nineteen soon too since my birthday was on the 22nd of December, few days before Snoggletog. Today was only the first week of December, the 8th. 'Bout two weeks to go, it was exciting and definitely kept me distracted from everything going on. Vivian and my Mom were both at work, our friends were working, and we didn't know what Hunter's former team was up to, hadn't heard from them all day in fact. So right now at Hunter's, it was just Hunter, Toothless, and me setting up for Snoggletog. We'd just gotten the last box upstairs, and starting to go through everything such as lights, window clings, and more.

"Alright, that's the last box." Hunter smiled some while closing the basement door, I knew it couldn't have been easy for him to be down there since it was where all his Dad's stuff was, and he'd yet to go through it all. I think he was putting it off to help me, or he was avoiding putting himself through another emotional overload. I was proud of him if that was the case.

"Thank Thor, now what?" I asked him.

"Well, now we gotta figure out which stuff is house décor or tree stuff..." Hunter told me, I nodded as we got to work doing that. It didn't take very long to do, we would open boxes and check them for what was inside. If it was a box for tree stuff we would put it aside, and if it was a house thing, we'd leave it open to sort through.

"So how do you normally decorate?" I inquired gently.

"Not much. Window clings on the window, garlin on the door frames, things hanging from the door, lights around the ceiling. This is a smaller place so we might not even use it all." Hunter replied as he pulled out the smaller things and we got started on decorating the mantle over the fireplace, then garlin around the door frames of the main door, kitchen, and door leading to the back porch. When that was done, we decided to take a break due to being hungry. "What are you in the mood for? Take out, sandwiches, grilled cheese?" he asked me.

"Grilled cheese sounds really good," I smiled as we moved into the kitchen and he started getting everything out to make it.

"One or two and do you want bacon?" Hunter looked at me.

"You make it with bacon too?" I smiled wider.

"Who doesn't?" he replied pulling out the package of bacon from the fridge and setting it down. He grabbed a frying pan and pair of tongs while lighting the stove top and starting to cook the bacon while I buttered the bread for grilled cheese and got the cheese out for him. We made a pretty good team like this, and had so much in common with our pasts being the way they were. Sure, his was far worse than mine, but the same in the sense we were both raped and never had much going for us until we met one another. He was the first real friend I ever had and I thanked Odin every day that I met him and had him in my life. With the breads buttered, he started grilling those in a separate flat pan and I added the cheese then he put the finished bacon on the melting cheese. With another piece of cheese over that, then the top piece of bread, he flipped them.

I got two plates for us and he turned the flames off while putting two sandwiches on each plate, then we moved to the dining room table as he put his plate down then went to the fridge to get drinks for us. Now both sitting we began to enjoy our lunch. "We got a lot done today with decorating," I stated after a few minutes.

"Yeah, we did. Looks great, Mom will be surprised." Hunter answered while taking another bite. "How are you feeling today?" he asked after swallowing his food and taking a drink.

"Better than last week," I replied slowly, "I'd be great if the nightmares would stop..."

"Talking from experience, they won't. They might stop for a while, but there are always triggers. Like with us if we got intimate, either one of us could flashback to when we were hurt and withdraw from the other in fear." Hunter said lightly.

"You mean like if we ever went farther than kissing?" I asked.

"Something like that." he shrugged.

"How do you cope with it?" I dared to ask, I knew it was a sensitive subject for him and he had always been touchy about it.

"Day by day. It's all I can do, the nightmares still get to me and I have my triggers that make me freak out. But I have Mom, Toothless, friends, and you to remind me that I'm not in that place anymore and I'm safe for once." Hunter said to me as I thought about it.

"What triggers you? I-I want to know so I don't do anything by accident to hurt you..." I tried.

"It would depend on the situation. I think you're pretty safe from triggering me, as long as you don't...sneak up behind me, try to restrain me...stuff like that. I mentioned it all last week to you, I don't like being called a hero because that's what they called me. Don't like people behind me, don't like to be held down or restrained, don't like being crowded if there isn't enough light in the room and I can't see faces well." Hunter informed, "How about you?"

"Me? You mean...what could trigger me? Seems like everything triggers me right now," I looked down a little, "Except when you kiss me, that doesn't seem to set me off. I think it's because my father never used to kiss me..."

"Possibly. It won't trigger you forever, don't worry. It takes time to get past it all. It's been over a year for me and I'm not over it, and it only happened the once by three guys taking turns. You had it happen to you over the course a year. You have more emotional damage from it because you just took it feeling like you had no other way out," Hunter explained.

"I was scared that no one would listen, that he would have made me look like a drug addict...and then make it worse for myself," I bit back some trying not to cry.

"Hey, hey. Ssh, it's alright. I know you were scared, that's why I gave you my number that day in school. I know fear when I see it and I knew something wasn't right and tried many times to get you to tell me what was wrong. Even if he tried to make you look like an addict, drug tests would have proved you weren't on them and he was. The worst thing you can do while recovering is keep talking about it. The triggers can be controlled if you know what they are, I know mine and that's why my rape doesn't affect me as much anymore. I still remember it, I can't control nightmares but for triggers, I can." Hunter said.

"How do I stop triggers, it's...everything. I'm afraid to do so much because that's how it was back then. If I messed up, I got hurt..." I cried.

"You have to think about something else, think about...what makes you happy, safe. You have to keep telling yourself that you're safe now and you won't be hurt, that he can't hurt you anymore." Hunter tried while moving beside me now to rub my back. "Let's try this, what makes you afraid now?"

I wiped my eyes now and took a few deep breaths. "That...he'll find a way to get to me again. That he's having these people watching me, waiting for me to be alone so he can rape me again..."

"Okay, what makes you feel safe?" Hunter asked.

"You do," I replied.

"Alright so from now on when you feel afraid, think of me and you will feel safe. Remember, I told you when I gave you my number to call me if you were in trouble and when you called me that night...I broke curfew and parole to save you. When you got that letter and realized your house was broken into, I'm having you stay here so I can always be around you and you won't ever be alone. No one is going to hurt you again, I won't let them." Hunter informs me. I slowly nodded to him as he hugged me tightly, I returned it of course.

"B-But what about when I...go back home?...It's...why I started rooming at the university and-" I started but he put a finger to my lips to calm me down. "I don't...want to go back there," I closed my eyes.

"You don't want to go back at all?" Hunter asked as I shook my head. "Where do you want to go then, back to the university?"

"I want to be wherever...you are," I tell him truthfully.

"Let me ask this then, would you want to stay with me after all this is over?" Hunter inquired as I looked at him a little surprised.

"Y-You...mean that?" I said in shock, was he really offering me to stay with him...permanently?

"Yes, I do. You say that I make you feel safe. You don't want to go home or back to the university, so...why don't you just stay with me from now on? I mean...we've been together a while and we see each other every day anyway. We've shared the same bed before, my mother adores you and so does Toothless. You could...live with me if you wanted too, Amy. Or, if you wanted...we could go get our own place." Hunter offered.

"I-I don't know, Hunter...moving in together is...a big step and I just don't know if right now with all this going on it's a good idea. I'm not saying I don't want to, just...I don't know about so quickly." I replied nervously.

"What makes you hesitant about it? There's an underlying issue, I can tell because you always want to be around me, we basically live together now, and we don't have any problems working together. So come on, talk to me about it?" Hunter said to me.

"W-Well, I...guess it would just...be the fact we're taking a big step in our relationship and...we've only been together since the end of May 2018, hasn't even been a year yet. I feel like...we're rushing things and...that we'd end up fighting or breaking up...and it scares me. Couples who...live together are ones that plan on committing to staying together and...end up...doing more things with their new found...togetherness..." I tried to explain.

"Amy, be honest. Are you afraid that if we move in together then we're going to end up jumping into sex, engagement, marriage and all that soon as well?" Hunter looked at me now as I bit my lip a little.

"Kind of... I just...I know...I'm not ready for intimacy and...all that yet. I-I worry that if on our own in an apartment...you might be in the mood and I wouldn't be able to...make you happy..." I admitted.

"Oh, Amy...you don't have to worry about that. I suggested moving in together because you feel safe with me and we're always together anyway. Sure, I have intentions to marry you one day but not right now. And as for the sex thing, don't worry about that either. You're not the only one with intimacy issues, babe. Being honest with you here, even when we make out...I don't get turned on and I know it's not a medical issue either. It's just me being, well, afraid." Hunter says truthfully.

"Is it because of the rape?" I asked.

"Yeah. When I got raped they...held me down over a table, took turns raping me for thirty minutes and occasionally reached around and stroked me. Ever since...I just can't get hard even if we're in an intense make out session. It's not that I don't think you're beautiful or nothing because you're are drop dead gorgeous, Amy, but like...nothing works right now and it's because I'm still getting past things myself. I know you aren't ready, I'm not either so don't worry about it. I say moving in for the sake of being together and feeling safe since we said we'd do this together. Me helping you, you helping me...maybe we get past our issues together and it'll make it that much better when we are ready." Hunter explained.

"So you don't get turned on at all? Not with porn or anything?" I said surprised.

"Nothing. I've tried incense, porn, masturbating, everything I can think of that would get an arousal going and nothing works which is why I tell you not to worry about having to do anything for me if we lived together. I wouldn't be in the mood anyway. It would take drugs or prescribed meds to bring on an erection right now and I...don't want it to be that way. I just have to get past the rapes is all and I will with time so don't freak out so much." Hunter smiled a little as the door opened and his friends had arrived, Sam, Axel, and Glenn too. "Hey guys and girls," he greeted.

"Uh...did we interrupt anything?" Cassandra asked.

"No, not really. Amy and I were just having a conversation about not being ready for sex because we're still working past things from being raped." Hunter said to them now. It was now I thought back to his words. He...hadn't said raped before the others arrived, he said rapes. Did that mean he was raped more than once?

"Wait...I just realized that you said _rapes_ instead of rape..." I pointed out as I watched him flinch a bit and close his eyes, clearly silently cursing himself out now as if he didn't mean to say it. "Hunter...were you raped more than once?" I asked softly.

"What do you mean, Amy? He said raped, we just heard him say it." Daniel inquired now.

"No, before you came in. He said it would take drugs or perscribed meds to help him in getting hard and he didn't want it to be that way so he had to just get past the rapes." I said now looking back at Hunter with concerned eyes, "Hunter...tell me the truth. Were you raped more than once?"

"Yes..." he finally said after two minutes.

"Who...who else raped you besides those three guys? Please...tell me?" I questioned putting my hand on his now.

"I don't...want to to talk about it, it was a long time ago..." Hunter started as he looked at me now and sighed heavily.

"Was it...in juvenile detention?" Heather asked and Hunter shook his head.

"No...It was...when I was sixteen and...still in the military," Hunter said now.

"You were...always with us. When did you get raped, who did it!" Eric said quickly.

"When I got taken as POW six months into the second tour and told you I was tortured. I got...the shit beat out of me, and...raped for an hour, then again and again until I finally broke out." Hunter said as the other gasped.

"Hunter, why...didn't you tell us about this when you got back?" Glenn asked, "How did you even get away? You refused to talk about what happened other than being tortured..."

"I had the medic keep it off the file because I didn't want anyone to know what happened. He knew I was raped right away by how skittish and scared I was of being touched. They called in one of the female medics in hopes it would set me at a little more ease. Few days later, I just came back to barrack and played off I was just recovering from the torture. As for how I got out...I...killed my way out. Tricked a soldier, got his gun and knife, started shooting and killing anyone in my way. Reached couple of friendlies, took me to another base, then I got the ride in to our base. All you ever knew was that friendlies found me, nothing else..." Hunter explained.

"If...you were raped back then...how were you getting it up to have sex with all those girls?" I asked softly.

"The drugs, the ecstasy mainly. I'm not saying I can't have sex now, I just have to be, well, out of my mind to do it and completely relaxed. Not be aware what's going on. Ecstasy enhances all feelings and relaxes you. I took X and relaxed. That's how Xavier knew what my favorites were. I told you I barely remembered those encounters. Trying to have sex any form of intimacy without the drugs, I couldn't do. Xavier knew that, he knew I was raped when I'd been a POW in the military." Hunter said.

"So even though you were doing all those bad things, Xavier was still like an older brother to you, wasn't he? We noticed it right before the bust in the gym when you were all messed up. Even he admitted that you didn't look so good and told you to sit down. And you yourself...looked really hurt when they realized you'd been lying to them the whole time..." I looked at him.

"Yeah...he always took good care of me. Ten to one, he was the one pulling me out of those motels or bedrooms at the place we partied. He'd help me sober up or actually sometimes he take me home and make sure my Mom found me before leaving. Doesn't matter though...They did...more illegal shit than I did. Most I did was steal product from others, infiltrate, and use my stealth skills to get away...Main things I got in trouble for were possession, using, and causing that accident." Hunter shrugged.

"Odin almighty, Hunter...you really gotta tell us this kind of stuff. We knew something was wrong, we all noticed how distant you were and the nightmares. Hell, you even got sick a few times." Eric sighed.

"I know, I'm sorry okay...I just wanted to forget about and move on. Then when I got raped in juvenile detention, it just all came back and I've been...dealing with it ever since. I'm okay, really. I mean, I'm not great or perfect...but I'm doing better than I was when it happened. Just taking it one day at a time, helps that I've been distracted helping Amy." Hunter smiled a bit.

"Alright...but if you start being able to not deal with it..." Axel warned.

"I know, I'll tell someone. I promise..." Hunter said with a salute. I sighed heavily as I hugged him tightly, and yet here I thought I was done learning about Hunter. Seemed he hadn't told us everything the first time, but it was okay because he told us now and admitted he was doing better with it. I knew I'd be here for him just as he was being here for me. We'd both make it through our pain together and be happier than ever. I smiled as I leaned in and kissed him.

"I made my decision to your offer, Hunter, and...I'm saying yes to it. I want...to stay with you." I told him. Hunter's eyes seemed to light up with surprise and joy. I was sure of my choice, I hadn't felt safer or happier since living with Hunter this last week and I didn't want to lose that feeling either. I wanted to stay with him and get past all our issues from our pasts together. It took a lot of courage for him to admit what he did today about being raped when he was a POW, I knew it wasn't something he wanted to tell me or anyone else, but he did for the sake of not wanting to hide anything else. The only way to heal was to talk about it and he did. A lot more of his past with drugs made sense now, Xavier gave them to him to try and help him relax.

Now, it still wasn't smart or wise to take drugs and have sex you couldn't remember but I suspected that the girls only went for him because they knew he was all fucked up at a party. Hunter might have taken part but likely when he came down from everything, he hated what he did. However, due to being addicted to the feelings he got on drugs, he didn't stop. Hunter and I would live together and figure everyone out and get back to being happy again. This was a good starting point though. Without warning he hugged me tightly and I hugged him back, we could work out all the details later, but for now at least he knew my decision. I wanted to live with him.


	51. Give It Time

**Healing Hearts**

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Pairing;** HunterXAmy(HiccupXAstrid)

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD related-not the movies, shows, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I _may_ or _may not_ use in the story. Everything belongs to its original artist or creator!

 **51;** Give It Time

{Amy's POV}

My choice to move in with Hunter was the highlight of our day that day. He and I actually had a decent conversation about triggers, ways to cope, then living with each other that turned into me finding out why he got started on the drugs. It was because Xavier knew he'd been raped in the military and had trouble relaxing at parties so he had Hunter start taking Ecstasy and smoking weed along with drinking. Hunter admitted later on after I'd told him my decision that he did try other drugs but his mains were Ecstasy and Marijuana. Alongside smoking cigarettes and drinking, he only did the others at random times and not at parties. We also learned, mainly I learned that Hunter had trouble getting hard because of the rapes that he suffered. I felt bad for him, even with what happened to me...I still got turned on, but Hunter said he just couldn't get turned on or aroused no matter what he tried.

We were coming up on Snoggletog now, I couldn't wait to spend it with Hunter. We decided we'd talk more about the moving in together idea after the New Year started. I had the best birthday ever with our friends and my Mom too! Hunter threw me a surprise party with cake, pizza, soda, chips, little sandwiches, dip, and more. Gods, I loved it so much and the greatest news about that day was that the police found the person who broke into my Mom's house! My father was no longer allowed visitors or calls unless supervised intently, he could never bother me again and I couldn't be happier about it. I was finally free of him and could stop living in fear he'd find me again, I could start actually working on healing with Hunter's help seeing as I was helping him too.

Today was the night before Snoggletog, having a small get together at the house to celebrate everything. Hunter was still down about losing his father though because he came across those letters from the safe and saw that three of them had been dated for Snoggletog where his father was wishing him a happy one, and wished they could be spending it together as a family again. He found them by accident, had a little breakdown moments and spend some time at the cemetery by himself with Toothless, but after I got there he didn't shut me out. I of course, still got my nightmares and had hard nights but Hunter helped me through them. We both seemed to be coming around to accepting that things happened and were slowly becoming happier as the time passed.

The time now was about 5:15 pm and the last of the guests had just arrived. My Mom was one of them since she was living back at the house now and I said for a while longer I wanted to stay with Hunter because he helped with the nightmares and it made more sense to stay rather than have him coming out in the middle of the night to help me. No one seemed to mind of course, but really we just wanted to stay together until we figured out what we were going to do. Stay at his Mom's place or find our own. We hadn't quite talked about it yet, felt like it would be easier to wait until after the holidays were over.

"Hi, Mom, glad you could make it." I greeted her when she walked in the door.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss this. Everyone all together for the holidays, it's a wonderful feeling. Hello Hunter, Vivian, Toothless, and everyone else." my mother smiled.

"Well, I think that's everyone. I think we can get this party started," Hunter stated now after the door was closed. Set out on folding tables along the wall was little snacks to enjoy and cooking in the oven was a ham. It was going to be a good night, Hunter and I both loved when everyone was altogether like this, nothing beat it to have friends and family around. An hour or so later we had dinner, it was really nice and of course, little Belle sat beside her uncle Hunter the whole time since she hadn't seen him in a while due to everything that had been going on with him going to Iraq, then the loss of his father, and him helping me. When dinner was over, we all moved back into the living room and sat around with the fireplace going and Snoggletog music playing from the TV.

"This is so nice," Heather said softly relaxing in one of the metal folding chairs.

"I agree. So Hunter, are you going back to Fuel Stop after the new year?" Glenn asked curiously.

"Maybe, cross that bridge when I get to it," Hunter replied to him.

"Could always...come be a drill sergeant at Fort Doragon?" Axel suggested.

"No." Hunter's mood altered right away, "I'm...done with the military for good. No parades, no missions, no training...nothing. I'd be lying to everyone in this room and myself if I said I could handle it anymore. I turned in all my stuff before the funeral when I made sure my file got filed correctly this time. I turned in my boots, helmet, guns, ACU. Only things I still have are my tags, the Honorable Discharge certificate, and formal dress with all the other medals and awards on it. And all of them are put away in the padlocked closet over there."

"So you're...like out completely now?" Roxanne asked.

"Yeah. I'm honorably discharged from all military duty, I wanted no connection to it anymore." Hunter stated. I supposed I understood, the military caused him a lot of pain and suffering. Especially now that I knew he was also raped there when he was sixteen, I was slowly starting to understand why he turned drugs and alcohol, it was a lot to cope with and without some kind of way to relieve all that build up of pain it could take over and make someone do crazy things. For Hunter, he couldn't even relax normally. I read somewhere most guys when stressed out would masturbate and Hunter admitted that did nothing for him because he had trouble getting hard on his own. Toothless sat up and licked Hunter's cheek lightly, looking at him concerned that his mood had changed from the calm one. "I'm good, Toothless. It's okay, lay down," Hunter instructed him as the dog did as told.

"We're not resigning either after the first of the year. With Aubs gone now, I want to be home with Belle more..." Daniel said.

"Me too, considering going to college or something," Heather agreed as Cassandra and Timothy nodded along with her idea.

"What about you Eric?" I asked.

"No clue, go find a less stress inducing job perhaps," Eric shrugged.

"Military does take it's toll on ya, well, ya know with all the things you see and people you lose," Sam mentioned as Hunter twitched a bit. It had only been about a month since he lost his Dad, we knew he was still suffering although he didn't show it a whole lot. I'd been here when I heard him thrashing around on the couch and Toothless trying to calm him down, my nightmares weren't as bad anymore. I was still sleeping in Hunter's room and I guess being in there helped me fall asleep feeling safe and knowing that no harm would come to me.

Right now, everyone was just sitting around with a mug of hot chocolate and Belle was sitting on the floor coloring in the coloring books that Hunter kept at the apartment here for her to use. We were all relaxing the time together, tomorrow would be when we're with our own families and my Mom would be coming back here to celebrate with us in the morning. Belle got up from the ground now and crawling into Hunter's lap with her obviously finished picture in hand.

"Unka Hiccup, look what I drew for you to put on your wall!" Belle said proudly as Hunter now sat up a bit and held her so he could see the picture better.

{Normal POV}

Hunter looked at the picture and saw what Belle had drawn for him, a picture of him and Amy standing under a flowery arch with him in a tuxedo and Amy in a white dress. Belle had drawn a picture of him and Amy getting married. "That's a beautiful picture Belle, maybe you should show it to Amy too?" Hunter suggested as Amy blinked a little wondering what Belle had drawn, Belle giggled nodded as she turned it and showed it to Amy. As soon as Amy interpreted what it was a picture of she blushed a deep shade of red.

"I wanna be an artist like Unka is, so I drew that as my first official picture!" Belle exclaimed.

"B-But you're supposed to wait until something like this...happens in order to draw it," Amy stammered a bit.

"It'll happen! I know how much Unka loves you and you love him," Belle replied happily.

"It's just a picture, Amy, calm down. She's five with a very vivid imagination, well, Belle. Let's go put this on my wall, okay?" Hunter chuckled a little as he got up holding Belle in his arms as they moved to his bedroom to hang the picture up.

"What did she draw?" Heather asked.

"Hunter and me getting married under a flowery arch," Amy said gently.

"Awe, that's adorable." Vivian and Sarabeth, Amy's mother said softly.

"I'm curious, though, Amy. What was that whole thing a few weeks back where you told Hunter you wanted to stay with him?" Timothy asked.

"Um...we were just talking about a couple things," Amy replied as Hunter returned now and she looked at him for help.

"Just tell them, babe," Hunter said as he put Belle down and sat beside her on the couch. Seeing how nervous she looked, he looked at them all.

"I asked her to live with me because she said she didn't feel safe going home or back to the school, but with me, she feels safer than ever before. I made the suggestion we just live together since we're never really apart and she said yes." Hunter told them as they fell to a bit of shock.

"You two haven't even been together for a year yet," Vivian pointed out.

"What's your point, Mom? You and Dad weren't even married when you had me. We're just living together and that's it, it's where we're comfortable, being around one another. I help her, she helps me. I make her feel safe and she makes me feel like I'm not alone and don't take that the wrong way but not all of you are always around. Except Toothless. We're not...getting engaged, or married, or even having sex because we aren't ready to. Just living together is all, we were gonna announce it after the first of the year," Hunter stated.

"Why wait so long?" Cassandra asked.

"We were going to sit down and talk about it first. Where to live, or stay here with his Mom, stuff like that..." Amy replied.

"How is it going to work if you stay here, not that I mind at all but right now you're sleeping in his room and he's out here on the couch," Vivian mentioned.

"Unless you two plan to share the room, Hunter's has plenty to fit a second bed and dresser in there," Sarabeth added in.

"These are the things we haven't yet discussed," Hunter muttered with a sigh.

"It's none of our business guys. Hunter and Amy are adults and can do with their lives what they desire to do with them." Eric stated, "Just let us know if ya need any help?"

"Of course we will, we just have to work out all the details first." Amy smiled some, leaving the conversation at they went back to having a good time and talking about other things. The night concluded around 9 pm with everyone leaving except Amy. Both of them were actually sitting in Hunter's room while he was wrapping a few gifts for his mother, Amy on the edge of the bed watching him. "Tonight was really fun, best Snoggletog I've had in years..."

"Was pretty nice huh?" Hunter said now placing another piece of tape on the wrapping paper. "Mom and I have done the same thing since I was fifteen with it just being us and Toothless," he added softly.

"What...was it like when you Dad was around, like before the military stuff?" Amy questioned.

"Amazing. We'd...all stay up until 11 pm and we'd each open one gift then go to sleep before midnight. We'd all get up again at 7 am, Mom and Dad would have their coffee while I'd have hot chocolate. After that, we'd start opening the rest and spend all day singing Snoggletog carols, snacking, playing, laughing. I'd always pass out around 6 pm on the couch and they'd let me stay there all night until the next morning." Hunter told her. "How about you?"

"I haven't had a Snoggletog like this since I was fifteen, the year I got Stormfly. Years before that were fine, then Dad started changing and getting into drugs and alcohol bad, then well, you know what happened when I turned seventeen..." Amy looked down sadly as Hunter got up quickly and hugged her tightly.

"Hey, hey...it's okay. Sssh, I know. Don't think about it, remember?" Hunter informed as Amy hugged him back trying not to cry.

"I can't...help it, Hunter...I just want to feel normal again. I don't want everything to always trigger me like this..." Amy sobbed lightly.

"I know, but it takes time, babe. You can't expect to just feel better after what you've been through the last year or so. Just like I still don't feel better. Look at me, I got raped twice. Once at sixteen, another at seventeen and I'm still not over it. It takes time and the main thing you can do is just focus on what makes you happy, things that can make you feel better and not the painful things." Hunter told her.

"That's the problem, Hunter. I can't think of anything else, everything brings it back. The fact that my family used to be so happy and good and then...all this. I can't think about how it used to be when I was happy back then because it just reminds me that my father raped me, betrayed me in the worst ways, he even took my virginity..." Amy cried lightly against him.

"I know, Amy. I know how that feels. My family used to be really happy too, then my father forced me into the military. The place I got raped, lost friends, love, and even my leg. You saw how it was, seeing my father made my blood boil because all I remembered was the pain it brought on. But...something changed, now I've lost my Dad and I've got pain from that too. But other things keep me happy and distracted, like having Toothless, my Mom, friends, and you." Hunter said softly. "You have to trust me when I tell you that it will get better with time."

"But how much time, Hunter...how much more time do I have to give up and wait for me to be okay again?" Amy asked.

"I don't have the answer to that because I'm still waiting too. But I know this much, an old lesson from a friend I lost in war...you can't have a future if you stay in your past. I'll tell you a little story, that day last year I took you out for your birthday and told my Mom about it...she instantly tried to tell me to be your friend and maybe we'd become more. I refused because I was still mourning Chloe and God knows I will always love her no matter what I do in life. But the point of this is that...after getting that job and helping you...things got a little better for me because I was distracted and shockingly enough...I did fall in love again. With you and I tried to deny it until the night you called me for help and after that...nothing else mattered to me than keeping you safe." Hunter explained.

"But you still tried to deny it after all that...you admitted to wanting to forget about me..." Amy whimpered.

"Because I didn't want you to get hurt because of me. I was an alcoholic, a smoker, and had a shit ton of enemies who did come after me first chance they had. I didn't want you getting caught in my old life and I felt that if I stayed away, no one could hurt you. Glenn is the one who told me that you'd never be safe unless you were with me and that was proven at the bar that night. I took a beating for you, and then you beat the hell out of an ex of mine to protect me the same way I protected you. After that...I couldn't stay away. I admitted to myself I loved you and wanted to be with you no matter what happened. That was...the first big stride I've ever taken, and it is one that made me happier. That took two years because I lost Chloe when I was sixteen and I was eighteen when we got together. Point is, I said I'd never love again because I never wanted to be that hurt again...however, things changed and I did fall in love again and I'm happier that I have." Hunter told her.

"And...even with the fear of what my father would do to me, I still let myself fall for you..." Amy said wiping her eyes now.

"Exactly, you didn't let fear control you and you still went with what felt right. You called me because you knew I would come and I did and I've protected you ever since and I will continue to do so as long as I live Amy. You will recover and be okay again with time, you just can't rush it. And that's what you're doing, you have to take it one day at a time and play it out as it comes." Hunter lifted her chin a bit and kissed her deeply. Amy kissed him back before they broke it and both smiled a bit. "Give it time, babe. You'll feel better when you stop worrying and just let life take you where you're meant to be. And hey, you got me so we can give it all the time we need. Together, remember?"

"I remember. Thank you, Hunter. I love you," Amy said as she hugged him again.

"I love you too, Amy," Hunter replied as they shared another kiss and spent the rest of the time wrapping the gifts for others and then Amy going to bed in Hunter's bed while he put the presents under the tree and took his spot on the couch before letting sleep take him by 10:15 pm. Tomorrow was Snoggletog, it was going to be a good day for both of them!


	52. Getting Help

**Healing Hearts**

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Pairing;** HunterXAmy(HiccupXAstrid)

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD related-not the movies, shows, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I _may_ or _may not_ use in the story. Everything belongs to its original artist or creator!

 **52;** Getting Help

{Hunter's POV}

I would absolutely admit that I was doing a lot better with Amy around me all the time. Compared to where I started when I met her, but I still had issues with nightmares and intimacy. Here I was giving Amy advice on giving it time and I was trying to rush my own recovery because I was sick and tired of not feeling right or like myself. I'd been considering for a while maybe going to psychiatrist or psychologist to talk about things. I never had, though, it had been suggested many times for me to do in order to cope with everything that happened to me and now with the loss of my father, it was starting to pile up and maybe that's why I haven't recovered yet.

I had been debating going back to work, Andy told me I still had my job there whenever I was ready. But perhaps first, I'd looking into this psychiatrist idea for myself. Right now, I was home by myself with Toothless and on my laptop while he relaxed on his pillow. Amy was at school, Mom was working, and all my friends were at Fort Doragon not resigning their contracts and turning in required articles. Couldn't blame them for not wanting to stay there, I sure as hell didn't. I never imagined my life would turn out this way and right now I didn't like the way it was. Amy and I were making plans to move in together and I did want our lives to progress eventually and when it came time for that...I wanted to be ready to give her my all. I knew that's why she was continuing to see a psychiatrist, she wanted to get over what happened so she could give me her all.

I was sitting on my bed with my laptop on my legs and searching nearby psychiatrists, a lot of them were women and I knew Amy felt more comfortable with a woman to talk to about what happened. I wasn't sure if I'd feel more comfortable with a male or female talking about everything the last four years of my life. I continued scrolling through offices and seeing which one offered what services. I needed something that helped with mental, emotional, trauma, loss, all the things I was dealing with. I came across one office that was about twenty minutes away that handled everything I was looking for, had male and female workers.

I clicked on the link and brought up more information on it, said they were open to new patients and open five days a week from 10 am to 7 pm. It actually said this place was relatively new and had a number I could call. I wondered if by some struck of luck I could get an appointment today for at least an intake. I grabbed my cell phone off the nightstand and dialed the number then placed it to my ear.

" _Soul Healing Psychiatry. How can I help you today?"_ came the voice that answered.

I kept telling myself not to be a coward and that I needed this, I took a deep breath, "Hi, I've...been looking for a psychiatrist to talk to and hopefully get some help. The website said to call for an appointment," I said calmly.

" _Absolutely! I just need a little information from you first so we can pair you with the right doctor, or would you like to come down in person to do all that? Most of them are available until 4 pm."_ the woman said gently.

"I guess I could come down. I live about twenty minutes away," I informed.

" _That's no problem at all. Why not come down and we can get you in here? Just bring your insurance cards, and license for us."_ the receptionist replied.

"I'll do that, thank you. I'll be there soon," I smiled a bit and hung up. Well, that worked out nicely for me. "Want to go for a ride bud?" I asked him as he got up quickly while I got my keys, wallet, and jacket since it was still December and just the end of now. New Year's Eve was in three days. It was too cold for the motorcycle so I'd have to take Dad's truck, it was finally signed over to my name now and I had it added to my insurance. The bike was put away in the basement for now until it got warmer. Just as I was heading out the door, I saw Amy's car pull up and checked my watch. She wasn't supposed to be home right now, it was only 11 am. "Babe?" I asked.

Seeing her get out of the car slowly I began wondering if she was alright since she looked upset. "Hi, babe," she greeted softly.

"Are you okay? You have classes until 3 pm today, don't you?" I inquired.

"Yeah, but I...wasn't really feeling well so I came home. Roxy said she'd get the rest of my work for me," Amy replied. "Are you...getting ready to leave?" she asked.

"Yeah, Mom...asked me to do a few things for her, grab stuff for dinner tonight. I'll be back in a little while, might also stop by Fuel Stop and talk to Andy about getting back on the schedule," I tell her. "Go on inside and lay down, I'll be home soon. Love you,"

"Love you too. Text me when you're on your way back?" Amy asked.

"Of course," I smiled and kissed her forehead before getting in the truck with Toothless and driving down the road towards the psychiatry office.

(Twenty Minutes Later)

I pulled up into the parking lot and switched the gear to park as I shut it off, "Well, bud. Let's hope this helps..." I sighed as he licked my cheek. I knew I had Toothless to help me, but he couldn't do so much. He helped when I was already in flashbacks or attacks, he couldn't help me control them. I didn't want to get rid of them, I assumed that wasn't possible but I did want it controlled so it didn't control my life and keep me from having a future. I got out of the truck and Toothless jumped down beside me as we walked inside the building and I searched the directory to find the Soul Healing office, seeing it on the third floor, I caught the next elevator up and waited. Coming out with Toothless, I saw the office door ahead of me, I took a deep breath and put my hand on the handle, turning it and going inside. I went right to the reception desk and saw the young woman back there.

"Hello there, are you the one I spoke with on the phone?" she asked.

"Yeah, that was me." I nodded.

"It's okay, no need to be shy. Why not come through the door over here on the right and come back so we can get started on finding you the perfect doctor?" the woman smiled. I smiled back and went to the door, going back where she had said to go. I saw her come out of the office as someone else went in to take her place. The woman had a clipboard in her arms as she smiled at me, "I'm Hazel Marsden," she introduced. I instantly froze. Marsden? That was...Chloe's last name. They weren't...related were they?

"I'm...Hunter Haddock," I shook her hand as her eyes widened a little.

"Hunter Haddock? _The_ Hunter Haddock? You're the one who my little sister was madly in love with before she passed away," Hazel said softly. So this woman was Chloe's sister, the older sister. Chloe never mentioned having siblings before.

"Yeah, that's me. I didn't know she had siblings..." I mentioned.

"My brother and I left when we were eighteen, right after high school. We're three years older than Chloe, we hated our Dad and his controlling ways. We hated leaving her with him, but we weren't legally allowed to take her. She talked highly of you, though. It hurts to know that she was killed in Iraq," Hazel sighed, my eyes widened a bit.

"Chloe...didn't get killed in Iraq. Who told you that?" I said quickly, she eyed me now.

"My father..." Hazel trailed off, "If she didn't die in Iraq then..."

"Your...sister committed suicide, she hung herself in her room..." I said lightly as the woman seemed shocked and angry, who could blame her, though?

"I swear if I ever see that man again, I may kill him myself. It was PTSD, wasn't it? From the war?" Hazel asked softly.

"Yeah, I guess...she just couldn't handle it. It's...one of the reasons I'm here actually...I'm the one who found Chloe hanging and a bunch of other things too. The time passes, but not the memories and nightmares..." I shrugged a bit.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. My brother works in this office too, he's one of the psychiatrists on staff. He started this place, why don't we sit down in this room and you can tell me about some of the things your want to work on?" Hazel suggested and I nodded to her as we entered the room and sat down at the table while she put the clipboard down in front of her. "So, tell me what brought you here today?" she smiled a bit, I felt a little more comfortable now about this seeing a psychiatrist thing and I did want the help.

"Well, it's a lot of stuff really. All from the last four years since turning fifteen," I began and then just started touching base on all of my main problems such as the memories, nightmares, flashbacks, the rapes, losing Chloe but didn't talk about her being five weeks pregnant, the depression, former drugs, and alcoholism, that I used to smoke. I told her about juvie, and the gang involvement, also about the incident where Xavier broke out with nine others and I did what I did in the gym to save everyone, the fact I went back into the military to run that mission and losing my father. I even brought up the intimacy issues but didn't mention that I had trouble getting aroused and hard. "That's...all of it. I know, I'm pretty messed up..."

"Well, on the bright side of it, you recognized that you wanted help instead of trying to do it alone and that's always the first step. All the doctors here are qualified to help you with your problems, it's just a matter if you prefer male or female. There are...three males, two females in this office. My brother is one of the males, Doctor Henri Marsden." Hazel said.

"No offense to your brother or nothing but I don't think...it'd be such a good idea to talk to him about all this considering some of it involves Chloe and I feel...that makes it personal," I admitted.

"That's true. The other two doctors are Neil Harrison and Blake Conners. The females are Lillian Chambers and Violet Merino." Hazel told me, I thought about it a minute, "If it helps, I think a male might be able to help more given the whole...intimacy thing you mentioned. I know that can get uncomfortable to talk about," she added.

"I guess I'll see Doctor Conners," I replied now.

"Good choice, he's highly recommended here. He's about forty-seven, and available for emergencies too. Sometimes he makes house calls if a patient can't get to him." Hazel smiled, "I think he might have an opening now too, let me check with him," she stated as she got up and left the room while I sat there waiting. After five minutes she returned, "He'll see you now if you want? And if you leave me your insurance cards and license, I'll finish making your file." I pulled out what she asked for and nodded, she took them with the clipboard and motioned for me to follow her down the hall to a room on the left. Reading the door, it said: **Blake Conners, Psychiatrist**. "Mr. Conners, this is Hunter Haddock, your new patient." Hazel introduced me to him.

"Ah, come in young man. Make yourself comfortable," Dr. Conners smiled at me, I walked in with Toothless and sat down on the couch as my friend laid at my feet. The door shut after Hazel gave the man the paper where she wrote down the stuff I told her about. Not word for word but the main issues at least.

"Thank you," I said.

"Well, I'm Blake Conners. You can call me Blake, Mr. Conners, Dr. Conners, Dr. C, whatever you want. And you are?" he asked.

"Hunter Haddock-Ostberg, usually just go by Hunter...couple friends call me Hunt, though," I tell him, "Oh, and this is Toothless. He's my service wolf-dog," I added.

"Ah yes, Hazel mentioned that. Very well behaved and you've had him since you were fifteen, correct?" Dr. Conners asked, I nodded to him.

"Yeah, we've...been through a lot together," I said rubbing Toothless's head.

"Well now, you've got me for an hour son and a pretty steep list of issues you want to work on. I find it helps to start with the main ones and work through those and then the little ones aren't so bad. So out all these, what are the biggest things you want to get past?" Dr. Conners inquired.

"Honestly, they all feel big to me because they are all tied together. Being...forced into the military at fifteen seemed to start the never-ending chain of bad." I told him.

"Explain," Dr. Conners sat back now.

"My father was military, a Staff Sergeant and when he was dishonorably discharged he hit a down hill depression and made bad choices. He was frowned upon, talked about by others and didn't like it, didn't like being called a failure and disgrace to the military. When I was fifteen, he signed me up because he wanted me to fail. He thought that if...I did worse than him, he would look better. After joining, everything else happened. Losing my ex, losing friends, getting hurt, seeing people die, losing my leg, my own discharge, and then just like my father, hitting a depression of my own where I was getting into fights, doing drugs, all that...it's just like...one thing after another and it's making it hard to cope." I told him.

I understand. I can see why it would be difficult to point out the larger problems because one problem started them all. Well, in truth, we can always start from the beginning and work our way through the last four years. What is the first major thing to happen to you after joining the military? The first bad thing," Dr. Conners asked.

"First big thing that affected me the most was losing Chloe, my ex-girlfriend because after the first tour she hung herself in her room and I...found her that way," I informed.

"I assume though, between joining and this young woman's death, you had lost others in battle before. This one just hit you harder because she wasn't just another soldier, she was someone you cared very deeply for." Dr. Conners said and I nodded to him.

"So, Chloe, you said her name was. I think for this hour, we should talk about her and what meaning she has in your life both back then and now. Like I said, it might be best to take it slow and go through each thing. Talking about how it made you feel, how it affects you, and how we can help you recover from what you saw and move on to a better place from it." Dr. Conners suggested. "Let's...start with how you two met and go through from when she entered your life to when she left it?"

"Well, Chloe and I met when we were fifteen on the first tour in Iraq. Our squadrons made us one platoon, we hit it off right away when we discovered our fathers had forced us into the military..." I told him as calmly as I could and went on to tell him the rest of knowing her up until her death until I was done.

"I can see how something like that would affect you. It's very saddening to hear, many soldiers commit suicide due to PTSD. They fear telling others what they are going through, they don't want to be judged or tell themselves they will be okay with time. I noticed your service animal had his head on your lap the whole time you talked about it, he's a form of comfort you, isn't he?" Dr. Conners asked.

"He is...he actually found me in Iraq on the first tour. He was following my team and I...having us move to avoid IED's and he saved my life when I got shot it the side, he dragged me to safety and been with me ever since. Toothless knows when I need help, to stay close when I start talking about things like this. Him making contact is so...I don't flashbacks or start freaking out," I said.

"There is nothing wrong with that. Recognizing your triggers is good, means we can find ways to replace bad with good. Thinking about Chloe and the unborn child lost is saddening to you, and causes you pain. So, what is something that makes you happy and feels good?" Dr. Conners said now.

"Well, I still have her tags from the military. My friends took something she had written in her suicide note and had it engraved in her handwriting for me to hold onto...I still wear them," I said pulling them out from under my shirt.

"And you wear them every day, never take them off?" Dr. Conners said now, I shook my head to him. "It might be a reason you're having a hard time letting go of her. You said it yourself, that you hold onto them so in truth...you are holding onto her and all you two had before her tragic passing. Perhaps a way to start healing from that might be to slowly begin removing them. Not throw away mind you, but work on not wearing them anymore and keeping them in a safe place?" he offered.

"I've...tried and I just...start shaking when I try and take them off," I admitted with a heavy sigh.

"As with most healing, it has to be done slowly. So perhaps today you wear them all day, and what if tonight you take them off and just set them close to you? Then a few days of that before you remove them during say...a shower. Then just little by little continue to remove them from your person but still close?" Dr. Conners suggested.

"I...suppose I can give it a shot. Is...the goal to eventually have me no longer wearing them at all, and out of sight, but never far?" I asked curiously.

"That would be the goal in the long run, yes. Because sooner or later as the time passes, you will be able to look at them and smile knowing that you did get to have her in your life for a short time even if it was taken away from you. Something you can remember about the loss of loved ones, Hunter. Is that, those we are blessed to have in our life, we are grateful to have known. However, the ones we lose also is because sometimes they are meant for bigger things like being a guardian to watch over you and others they care for. It also means that you are meant for other things that will ultimately bring you happiness." Dr. Conners stated softly.

I listened to him while he told me other ways that could help me, I told him that I did move on with Amy and some of my fears that came with falling for her. We spent the hour doing that, talking about how I fell for Amy and that after she went through hell, I kept away to protect her. He told me it was natural, the first person I ever had loved passed away because of trauma and that I now feared losing Amy the same way. He also told me that the biggest thing I had to remember was to not let fear control me, that I was in control and wouldn't let it happen again. He was right, I would protect Amy and I would always make sure she was alright even if she said she was. When the hour concluded, he said we could meet again whenever I wanted.

Bearing that knowledge in mind, I figured for now while working on the big stuff that I could see him three times a week or at least two. I shook his hand and went out to make the appointments. Since today was Wednesday, I made one to see him on Friday and then the following week on Monday. I wouldn't go back to work just yet, I wanted to get a handle on this first, coping with the bigger aspects of my past. With the appointments made, Hazel and I actually exchanged numbers because she wanted to keep in contact and I met the brother, Henri. Both of them were real nice and I was glad they accepted me so easily. I left the office with Toothless and got in the truck.

"Well, today was productive I guess. Got my first goal to work on..." I said glancing at the tags. Tonight I'd try and take them off and leave them on the end table by the couch. I sought out to get help and I had to do my part by trying what was offered to me. I started the truck and headed back to the house, when I got there I noticed Mom was home. Great. I pulled into the driveway and shut off the truck after parking, I reached the house and walked in to find Amy on the couch and Mom sitting close while they were talking.

"Hunter, there you are, son. Where have you been, Amy says you been gone almost two hours..." my mother asked right away.

"Just had a couple things to do is all," I said shutting the door and removing my jacket.

"You told me you were getting stuff for dinner, yet you have no bags with you. What's going on, Hunter..." Amy asked now. And...I was caught. I might as well tell them I was now seeing a psychiatrist.

I sighed now, "Alright, fine. Earlier today...I decided to go see a psychiatrist," I admitted as they both looked at me with wide eyes.

"I...suggested that years ago and you always said you didn't need it, why the sudden change?" Vivian inquired.

"Because I decided that I do need it, okay? Geez. I'm sick and tired of feeling the way that I do. So I found an office twenty minutes away and went there and now I'm being seen two to three times a week, for now, might change later on depending how it goes." I informed as I saw them eye me carefully. "I'm not me anymore and...I want to find who that is so I can finally feel normal again and move on in life without my past holding me back. I'm getting help for myself because I want and need it." After that, I went to my room with Toothless following me and shut the door tightly. I didn't care if they approved or not. I was doing this with or without their consent and support. I needed help and I was going to get it.


	53. Memories

**Healing Hearts**

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Pairing;** HunterXAmy(HiccupXAstrid)

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD related-not the movies, shows, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I _may_ or _may not_ use in the story. Everything belongs to its original artist or creator!

 **53;** Memories

{Amy's POV}

I left school early because I ended up throwing up during the switch from second to third class, Roxy found me and told me I should go home to rest so I decided to do that. Getting home, Hunter was leaving in the truck and said he had a few things to do before his Mom got home. I slept for an hour, then got woken up by Vivian coming home and she asked where Hunter was so I told her. As the time passed to where Hunter had been gone for almost two hours, we got worried something was wrong, but then he did come home and shockingly we found out that he'd gone to see a psychiatrist and then after admitting where he was, he stormed off as if he was mad or embarrassed by it. I wasn't upset with him, he recognized he needed help and decided to get it professionally. I was proud of him for making the choice he did.

In truth, we didn't see Hunter again until dinner time when he came out to use the bathroom and make himself a sandwich then return to his room just before the others came over to check on him since they said he hadn't been answering his phone calls or texts.

"Um, bad day for him?" Vince asked first after Hunter shut the door without even saying hi to anyone.

"Not sure actually," I said afterward with a shrug of my shoulder.

"Did...any of you know he decided to see a psychiatrist?" Vivian inquired.

"Nope, didn't say anything to us. Why? Is he now?" Timothy replied curiously.

"Yeah, that's where he said he was earlier. An office twenty minutes away from here," I answered. "He said he wanted to feel normal again and wants the help,"

"Good for him then. Takes a lot to admit when you need it and Hunter is a stubborn guy," Eric chuckled a bit.

"JUST BECAUSE I'M IN MY ROOM DOES NOT MEAN I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Hunter shouted from his room before the door opened and he walked out, "If you're going to talk about me behind my back, can you at least wait until it's turned or I'm out of the house?" he remarked now putting the phone to his ear. "Yeah, I'm still here, Hazel. Don't worry, it's just friends, family and girlfriend thinking I can't hear them when my room is literally ten steps down the hall," Hunter said as we all looked at him, who the hell was Hazel? "Yeah, I've got a bunch of stuff. Why don't you come over and I can show you." he said now, then there was a brief pause, "I'll text you my address. See you soon," then he hung up.

"Who were you talking to son?" Vivian asked now.

"None of your business, Mom," Hunter stated as he moved into the kitchen to get a soda, then returned to the living room while texting someone.

"So, you're seeing a psychiatrist now lad?" Glenn asked softly.

"Yeah, thought it might help. Only had one session today, we'll see how it goes." Hunter replied while leaning against the wall.

"Where is the office?" Heather asked.

"Soul Healing Psychiatry," he said before going back to his room, he stayed in there for close to fifteen minutes until there was a knock on the door and we all looked towards it curiously. Hunter came back out with a smile and opened it, "Hazel, good to see you again. I assume this is your brother?" he greeted.

Hazel hugged Hunter tightly as I felt a small twinge of jealousy poking at my heart, "Good to see you too even though it's only been a few hours since we last saw each other. Yes, I brought Henri with me. He insisted on meeting you," the woman said.

"So this is the famous Hunter Haddock my sister has been raving about all afternoon. A pleasure to meet you finally. Hazel has been very excited the whole ride over for tonight," Henri chuckled as Hunter stepped aside to let them come inside.

"Everyone, this is Hazel and Henri, very close friends of mine." Hunter introduced.

"Um, hello. Hunter, how do you know them? We've never seen them before, and why is that girl hugging you?" Eric asked now.

"Yeah, why you hooking up with another girl?" Roxanne asked as Hazel's, Henri's, and Hunter's eyes widened and then they burst out laughing.

"Oh, my Gods. You think Hazel and I are a thing?! I blame myself, I should have been more clear on who they are. Guys, this is Hazel and Henri Marsden," Hunter said now as a few eyes widened, "Chloe's older siblings. And I invited them over because I have a lot of albums with Chloe in them that they want to see since they left the house before Chloe was forced into the military," Now all our faces turned to a large 'O' shape. These two were Chloe's older siblings?

"I...didn't know she had older siblings," Cassandra pointed out.

{Normal POV}

"I didn't either until earlier today at the office. Hazel is the receptionist, Henri is one of the psychiatrists there," Hunter explained now. "Hazel, Henri. Over there is Timothy, Eric, Daniel, Heather, and Cassandra. The original Alpha Wolf team, then there's Glenn, Axel, and Sam. Mine and Chloe's commanding officers. Well, former now. That small group over there are kids I went to high school with, Vince, Randy, Flynn, Roxanne, Travis, and Sonny. This is my Mom, Vivian, and finally my girlfriend, Amy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Henri said with a slight head bow.

"You as well, so, are you Hunter's psychiatrist?" Vivian asked.

"Oh, no no, ma'am. I work in the same office but I'm not Hunter's psychiatrist. Dr. Conners is, Hunter felt that since he knew mine and Hazel's little sister and some of his issues stem from that loss that it might be too much of a personal matter." Henri informed calmly.

"I got the albums out for you and him to look at," Hunter smiled a bit, "Filled with time in Iraq, leave, and just after we got home."

"I really appreciate it, Hunter. We never could send Chloe mail because we didn't want Dad knowing our address or numbers, even now, Henri is using a restricted one." Hazel informed.

"It's no problem at all. I'm happy to share with her siblings, I think she'd want you to remember her this way instead of the way that I do right now," Hunter shrugged.

"Hey, it'll get better, Hunter. Dr. Conners is very good at helping young adults who suffer as much as you have. He'll have you feeling like yourself again in no time at all," Hazel smiled at him.

"I hope so," Hunter replied as he handed her one of the albums to flip through.

"Come sit down and enjoy the albums, Henri. If you want to take them home you can, I don't mind." Hunter said now.

"Oh no, we couldn't do that, Hunter. These are you memories," Henri informed.

"My memories are here," he pointed to his head, "and here," he pointed to his heart. "I don't need the pictures to remember her, I got all I need right here," Hunter said showing the dog tags. "Dr. Conners suggested I start putting physical reminders of her away, these too but not all at once."

"Sounds like something he would suggest. Remove them from your person slowly until eventually you just put them away and out of sight?" Henri asked.

"Yep, exactly that actually." Hunter smiled now.

"Whatever he suggests, Hunter, do it. Believe me, it works. Would you believe me if I told you that he's the one who inspired me to become a psychiatrist? He used to be mine, and when his business was going under, I let him join mine. He's very good at his job. He'll help you just like he helped me," Henri told him with a hand on his shoulder.

"That's right, Henri went through a lot of the same things you did, Hunter," Hazel added calmly.

"Really? How long did it take you to be normal again, well, I'm sure you didn't...go exactly what I went through," Hunter asked.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far. We've had some similar things in our pasts, did you know that Chloe hated the military because I was forced into it by my father at fifteen too, and lost my right leg from the thigh down?" Henri inquired as Hunter's eyes widened a bit, shaking his head. Henri smiled as he lifted his pants leg a little to show the fake one. "I was medically discharged after being in four years, I was a first lieutenant. I've been where you have, it sucks. Hazel here has been helping me through nightmares and flashbacks for years,"

"You still get them?" Hunter looked at him.

"Of course, just not as bad because I listened to Dr. Conners. I've been where you are, Hunter. I had a drinking problem too, couldn't cope and Hazel was pulling me out of bar fights all the time, even bailed me out of jail once. Buck up, kiddo. You'll be okay again, take my word for it. It isn't easy and it takes a lot of time to get back to feeling like yourself after all you've been through, but you will recover. No doctor, no medication will ever erase the things you saw or heard over there, but the doc can definitely help you feel like yourself again. You'll see." Henri told him.

"Oh, look, Henri...It's a picture of Chloe singing...I miss her so much," Hazel tried not to cry.

"I think I might be able to help you," Hunter said as he got up and went to his room then came back with his laptop and a long wire, he hooked it up to the TV and sat on the floor as whatever he was doing popped up on the big screen and he was clicking through a few files until he found one that said Fury Platoon-Kuwait, Iraq: 3/2015-10/2015. Opening that came up a bunch of videos and pictures that he changed the size on to see better. "It's one of the only ones I managed to catch her singing without her knowing I set the camera up. However, try to avoid the...what's the word, romanticness of it..." he mentioned.

"Romanticness? We were always in the barracks together," Timothy questioned.

"Not on the nights that Clo and I said we were sick and to go one without us," Hunter chuckled as his former team blinked at him with wide eyes.

"You two didn't...Gods, please tell me that you two didn't fake being sick just to be left alone in the barracks?" Eric asked right away.

"Deception and stealth were two skills we excelled at. Don't worry, the video is clean. It's just her singing," Hunter stated as they all eyed him carefully, "Okay, fine. It's her singing and us dancing..." he muttered.

"I don't care what's on it, I wanna see my baby sister..." Hazel said softly. Hunter smiled with a nod as he pressed play and backed up a little while it began with everyone in the barrack with Hunter lying on his bed with Chloe sitting beside his bedside checking his forehead as if he were sick.

" _You make sure he stays in bed, Clo. You know he's stubborn," said Eric's voice in the background while Hunter coughed hard and groaned._

" _Don't worry, he isn't going anywhere. I'll tie him down and sit on him if I have to," Chloe giggled a little._ _The barrack seemingly got quieter as the door shut and Chloe snuck over to the window to make sure no one was coming back._

" _Really, babe? Tie me down and sit on me? As if you could hold me down," Hunter remarked as she came back over and kissed him deeply._

" _Oh hush, got them to leave didn't it?" Chloe said after breaking the kiss._

" _Alright, come on, you promised you'd do it for me if we managed to get to be alone tonight," Hunter told her as she stuck her tongue out at him and got off the bed._

" _Yeah, yeah. As long as you promise to uphold your end of the deal," Chloe challenged._

" _I'm not Hunter Ostberg if I'm breaking promises. Now hurry up or we won't have time for me to uphold my end, we've only got an hour before they come back and I have to play sick boy again," Hunter ushered her as she used his laptop to bring up something and start it while Hunter stayed on his bed._

" _Can you keep a secret?...Come on, Ohh!" Chloe began as she used her finger to motion for Hunter to come towards her and he obediently did so. "These walls keep a secret, that only we know. But how long can they keep it? Cause we're two lovers who lose control..." Chloe smiled softly as Hunter wrapped his hand around her waist and let her bend back while he swinging her to the side a bit before she stood straight again and his hand moved a long piece of hair from in front of her eyes. "We're two shadows chasing rainbows. Behind closed windows, behind closed doors..." she sang out as Hunter leaned in and kissed her cheek._

" _If walls could talk, oh! They would say 'I want you more'. They would say 'Hey, never felt like this before'. And that you would always be the one for me..." Chloe sang as Hunter danced with her in the small area, but both were smiled and staring into each other's eyes._

" _Just two people making memories. Too good to tell. And these arms are never empty...When we're lying where we fall," she sang as Hunter and she fell on his bed smiling, "We're painting pictures, making magic...Taking chances...Making love!" at this Hunter leaned down and kissed her neck gently and hands running up her thighs and sides as she gasped out but never lost her voice in the song._

" _If walls could talk, oh! They would say 'I want you more'. They would say 'Hey, never felt like this before'. And that you would always be the one for me..." Chloe paused a moment as they shared a passionate kiss before Hunter leaned back some and sat her up with him as he took her outer military coat off. "If walls had eyes, my...They would see the love inside. They would see me, in your arms in ecstasy. And with every move they'd know, I love you so!..."_

 _During this, she removed his outer coat and ran her hands up his arms with the very visible muscles there too, "When I'm feeling weak, you give me wings. When the fire has no heat, you light it up again. When I hear no violins, you play my every string! So stop the press. Hold the news. The secret's safe between me and you, ooh..." another break in the music as they kissed again. "Walls, can you keep a secret?" she sang lightly as she was on her knees in front of Hunter, him on his own behind her while his lips were against her neck and her eyes were closed, clearly enjoying it and Hunter's arms were around her midsection._

" _If calls could talk, oh! They would say 'I want you more'. They would say "Hey, never felt like this before'. And that you would always be, the one for me! If walls had eyes, my, they would see the love inside. They would see, me, in your arms in ecstasy. And with every move they'd know, I love you so," a small pause before he laid her down again and this time stayed over her while her legs wrapped around his waist, arms around his neck and their lips inches from touching but both smiling._

" _I love you so..." Hunter and Chloe whispered gently as the music faded out and he kissed her again before getting up turning out the lights._

The camera cut after the lights went out. "And just like that, I feel like she's glaring at me for showing you that," Hunter stated.

"You made her really happy after she was forced there, Hunter. Thank you for that," Henri said, "Don't worry, I won't kill you for having you-know-what with her at fifteen. I saw in the video that she coaxed you into that one,"

"Much appreciated. She made me happy too," Hunter said as he looked back at the TV where another video was preparing to start again, Hunter was going to shut it off until he saw the opening picture as Chloe's face close up, he let it load and start.

 **'Hey, soldier boy. So I stole your phone after you just left for the guard shift because I know you never take it with you so whenever you actually see this, sorry and hope you won't be too mad at me. I just wanted to leave you a little message to tell you how much I love you and how grateful I am that I met you. After meeting you, I didn't even care my father forced me to be here because it brought me to you and I've never been happier. I love you, Hunter and I hope one day when we can finally leave this place, we can go get married and have a bunch of kids. You always said you wanted a big family because you're an only child. I have twin older siblings, Hazel and Henri Marsden. Hope one day you can meet them! Anyway, before I go...I decided that I'm going to sing for you since you're always trying to catch me on camera so I'll give you this one, you should know it since it's ours.'**

" _ **Sometimes this life can seem too much. Yeah. Sometimes I feel like giving up. And when I don't know how to find my strength, you're right there taking hold of me saying,"**_ There was a pause as they saw Hunter just staring at the screen, his knees here up now and arms over them.

 _"Together, we can take on the world. Oh yeah. Together...we can do anything if we just believe. Together...You and me."_ Hunter sang along with the video as his eyes closed a minute. _"I'll be the one to take your hand, whenever you are down. I'll always be your biggest fan, and don't you ever doubt that. In times of laughter, times of tears. You just reach out and I'll be here!"_ the two seemed to sing in perfect sync even though Chloe's voice was just a recording, _"Together, we can take on the world. Oh, oh yeah. Together, we can do anything if we just believe. We can take on rain. We can survive the pain. We can be everything that we need to each other. Together we can do anything! Together, we can take on the world. Oh yeah. Together...we can do anything if we just believe. Together...You and me..."_

"Hunter?" Henri asked, but Hunter never answered him as his eyes were on the screen still.

 _ **'There you go, baby. Now you can have me singing forever and it the song you and I made together. So I'll end with this since I think you're on your way back because I just heard on the radio that you got yourself hurt, again. I swear you can't even keep yourself out of danger for one second without me around. I,"**_

"I love you forever, I like you for always. Never forget that I will be with you wherever you go." Hunter said with her, then on video, she blew him a kiss and the video stopped. Hunter closed his laptop right away as he got up slowly with his eyes closed, he grabbed his computer and moved silently to his room with Toothless following loyally.

"And something tells me we likely won't see him the rest of the night now," Amy sighed.

"Don't be upset, Amy. You didn't see him from this side, he was crying," Heather said lightly.

"And that just means he acknowledges how much it hurts to know she's not here anymore. Hurts him to know they loved each other that much and he feels like that love wasn't enough for her to keep fighting for her life. Healing doesn't happen overnight, years can pass and small things can still bring back the sting of the pain. He might be crying, but he's enjoying the memories like we are. Back when it was good and happy. That's what Dr. Conners told him. Replace bad with the good, be happy instead of sad. Honestly, this is the best thing for him right now," Henri smiled a bit. "Just give him some time, he'll come back out,"

"How are you so sure?" Cassandra asked.

"Because he wants to heal and he knows he can't do that if he hides away in his room. He needs the love and support of his family and friends, you too as his girlfriend. At the same time, you have to give him his space." Hazel said now. "Let him be with his memories, something tells me that it's the only thing that's keeping him from snapping. And not just memories of Chloe, but of anyone he has lost." Nodding in agreement, they wouldn't hound or harass him. He needed his space and they'd give it to him and they'd be there when he needed them too. Right now, they knew he just wanted to have his memories, the good ones.


	54. Discussion

Healing Hearts

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Pairing;** HunterXAmy(HiccupXAstrid)

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD related-not the movies, shows, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I _may_ or _may not_ use in the story. Everything belongs to its original artist or creator!

 **54;** Discussed

{Hunter's POV}

I was sitting on my bed after watching that video, I'd actually never seen it before now and maybe that's why it hurt so much to see. A video where Chloe had actually taken my phone and sang our song for me, and I even ended up forgetting I was in the living room and started singing too. It was our song, we wrote it because it's how we felt about each other. That together, we could do anything. Gods, I missed her so much and I knew that she wouldn't want me to pause my life to continue to mourn her. Something my father taught me back when my grandmother died was that you celebrate those close to you who couldn't be here with us. Chloe would always be a part of my life, we loved one another and we shared a lot of firsts together too. Part of me would always have a special place in my heart for her, and she is someone I could never forget, but I love Astrid too and I couldn't just do this to her where I'm hung up on my ex-girlfriend. Astrid was understanding and patient, but she still didn't deserve me getting all emotional like this when I'm with her now.

I was fiddling with the dog tags hanging around my neck, I looked down at them in my hand and saw the three sitting there. Two from the military, one made by my friends with Chloe's final words to me on them. I took the necklace off and removed the two from the military, I put them each on a different chain and returned the one my friends made for me around my neck. This could be step one in moving on and removing them from my life. I'd give Hazel and Henri her tags from the military and I'd work on slowly taking off the one I had now. I took a deep breath, I couldn't just stay in my room the rest of the night upset about this. Like I'd told Hazel, I'd always have my memories of Chloe and some days would be harder than others, but I couldn't stop living my life just because she was gone. Chloe wouldn't want me to, she wanted me to be happy. Wiping my eyes and making sure I didn't look awful after the last half hour of crying with Toothless beside me, I opened the door and headed out.

"Hunter, there you are...Are you okay?" Amy asked lightly, I moved before her and kissed her lightly with a smile.

"Yeah, just needed a minute...well, few of them. I'd...never seen that video before, took me by surprise." I admitted to her. "Oh, and I have something for you two," I placed a necklace around Hazel's neck, and then Henri's. "I thought you might like to have a piece of her close you too."

"Thank you, Hunter. You don't know what this means to us," Hazel said lightly getting up to hug me, of course, I hugged her back and then Henri too.

"And we should be going too, give you time with your family and friends. But, thank you for these gifts, something to remember our sister by. Do you...know where she's buried? We never made the funeral because of our father," Henri asked.

"Berkian Souls Cemetery. There's a small walk in entrance on the fence, walk down that past seven headstones and you'll see it there." I informed them.

"Thank you again. We have your number so we definitely won't lose contact," Hazel smiled as they headed out the apartment door with the albums in hands, dog tags around their necks. I shut the door and looked back at the others.

"You gave up her tags?" Cassandra asked a little surprised.

"The one that matters to me is the one I still wear," I remarked pulling it out and then tucking it away again.

"But you are...okay, right?" Amy inquired reaching for my hand, I locked my fingers with hers and nodded.

"Well, _okay_ is stretching it. I'm coping and will be okay soon," I told her gently. She smiled now as I sat down next her and continued to hold her hand. "So, it's almost the new year, want to start working on that idea we had?"

"Thought you wanted to wait under after the new year?" Amy asked now.

"Close enough," I shrugged now.

"Well, we should get going anyway. Belle is just getting over a cold and she's still tired," Daniel smiled.

"Yes, we all should. There was a winter storm warning starting at 9 pm, best we get a move on to get home and hunker down. Stay warm and safe tonight everyone," Axel announced after checking his phone. I got up and said goodbye to everyone, including Belle as they all filed out and began driving off towards their homes.

"How are you feeling, babe? You mentioned not feeling well earlier?" I asked her.

"Better than before. Still kind of icky though," Amy replied leaning her head on my shoulder as I kissed her forehead.

"I'll let you two be," Vivian smiled as she got up and left the room as she went to her own after making sure all the doors were locked and heat set to start up anytime the temperature dropped below sixty degrees. "Goodnight," she called to them.

"Night Mom!" I called back.

"Night, Viv!" Amy replied as well, she was a lot more comfortable with calling Vivian by her name or nickname of Viv or so I noticed at least. We heard her door shut and looked at one another. "So, idea talk...Where do we start?" she inquired.

"Well, I think we should start with the main question of where to live. Are we staying here or do you want us to get our own apartment?" I asked her.

"I guess that would depend on where we're at in life right now. I'm still in college with a part time job, and you're not working but have a guaranteed job when you want to go back. Right now, I'm fifteen minutes from school and then from school to work, I'm like eight away. From here to Fuel Stop for you it's about ten minutes away, right now we're close to spots we need to be in. My psychiatry office is twenty from the school, and yours now is twenty from here." Amy pointed out.

"At the same time, there's no point in us living together if we're not going to break away from our mothers to start our own lives together," I reminded her.

"I did consider that. If we get our own place it has to be close to my school and job, as well as yours. If possible, close to our psychiatry offices too." Amy stated.

"I'm not worried about being close to mine, I don't mind the traveling. Good thing about Berk is that everything is pretty much ten to twenty-five minutes away from wherever you are." I informed her.

"That is true also. I guess with those facts alone then we can safely say that we'd be getting our own place. What's next, deciding what we want in an apartment?" Amy inquired.

"I would like to say that's next, but I think we need to figure out sleeping arrangements so we can decide if we're getting a two bedroom or one. Do you want us sharing a room or staying separate?" I asked softly.

"I-I don't mind sharing a room I guess. Wouldn't be the first time, you did sleep in my arms when you were coming down from the drugs that night in the gymnasium. I don't see why we couldn't share a bed in an apartment, it's not like...we're gonna do anything like _that_ , are we?" Amy looked over at me nervously now.

"Probably not for a while, babe. We both still have issues with all that, not saying we won't ever, but eventually one day I'm sure we will." I answered calmly, it wasn't far from the truth. We might not be ready now, but I assumed with time that we'd get past it and be able to do more than just make out for fifteen minutes.

"So we agree to share a room then?" Amy smiled a bit and I nodded to her, "Well, first thing on the list is one bedroom apartment," she giggled a bit.

"Alright, next would be what floor to live on. I'm good with anything really, stairs don't bother me." I said now.

"I don't mind stairs but after a long day of school and work, I likely wouldn't want to climb two or three flights to the apartment door. Maybe one flight so I'm gonna say no higher than the second floor," Amy stated lightly, I guess I couldn't knock that, she had a good point.

"Right now we got one bedroom on either first or second floor. Should probably figure out price range and other side bills we have," I interjected as the thought came to mind, it probably should have been one of the first things to decide.

"We know that first floor apartments are usually in the $850 to $950 range, second floors are $780 to $830. My only side bill is my phone, Mom pays for my car insurance..." Amy told me.

"Once you move out, you'll have to pay your own though. It's one of the laws, they think you still live with your Mom right now." I informed her. "I pay the insurance for the truck, the bike, and my phone. All together it's about $270 a month, and only so high because all the shit I did back then with the DUI's and causing the wreck. Still on my record another two years,"

"My phone is only $45, but I have no idea what my insurance for the car would be having it on my own." Amy shrugged.

"Well, you have a good driving record so it likely wouldn't be more then $60 or $70 a month." I stated in a matter-of-factly tone to her.

"And we'd have to factor in electricity and gas, well, if the apartment uses gas or not. What do you prefer? I've always had electric heat and stove top," Amy mentioned.

"Same here, this apartment uses gas but I don't care either way." I shrugged. "So we got that figured out, next would be...has to have at least one parking space, and I'm not worried about a yard because Toothless and I just take walks for that. Washer, dryer hookups don't matter to me as long as there is a laundry mat nearby."

"What are we gonna do about furniture and stuff?" Amy asked next.

"Well, I...do have my Dad's stuff in the basement here. Couches, end tables, and what not..." I looked down a little.

"Are you sure you'd be ready to see all that stuff again right now, babe?" Amy put her hand on my arm.

"I'm not gonna let it just sit here and collect dust either, Dad would...want it to be used..." I sighed some, it was hard and I wouldn't deny such, but I couldn't just let it all go to waste and sit in the basement deteriorating.

"I understand that, but can you handle it being in our place and being used? Can you come home after work and sit down in the recliner, or can you handle us watching a movie on the couch together. I just don't want you to push yourself if you aren't ready is all. Just like with the intimacy thing," Amy kissed my cheek and laid her head on my shoulder now.

"I know, babe, but I'll never know unless I try. Let's not worry about it right now, we still have to search locations and look at apartments and that can take time to find the right one." I smiled a bit lying my head slightly on hers.

"We can start a search tomorrow for apartments close to the things we want to be close to, we can likely just look online." Amy suggested to me and I nodded back as my answer, honestly I was kind of tired right now. "You should get some sleep,"

"Yeah, I should and you too because you're still sick." I stated to her.

"Can we...share the bed tonight, I like when you're close to me...it makes the nights a little easier," She asked lightly, blushing a bit as she did. "I-I figure if we're going to share a room in an apartment then there's...no reason not to share one now,"

"I'll stay in the room with you if you want me to, Amy." I replied, she nodded smiling as we both got up and then Toothless did too. I let Amy use the bathroom first, then I went after her and met her in my bedroom as she had aready changed into her pajamas. I moved into my top drawer to grab a pair of sweat pants to change into, Amy had turned around when I did it though. Once I was in them I moved to the bed and laid down in, then she looked at me. "Come on, it's okay," I invited, she nervously moved into the open spot on the bed next to me. Toothless was sitting beside me as I relaxed and then felt Amy snuggle up to me, I smiled and held her.

"Anyone ever tell you how comfortable you are to lay on?" Amy giggled a bit.

"I'm glad you think so. Let's get some sleep. Love you, Amy," I tell her lightly and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too, Hunter. Rest well," Amy said as she relaxed and closed her eyes.

"Toothless, lights bud," I say as Toothless licked my cheek and then went over and flipped the lights off and we laid there in the dark, sleep taking over them.

(Next Month)

{Normal POV}

The last month had been interesting for them to handle all the things they had to do and look for an apartment that was close to them, in decent price range, and had what they wanted in it. So far, no luch in that department but also, they didn't have the time. Hunter had his psychiatrist appointments for two to three times a week, Amy's were still twice a week, plus she had school and work. Hunter didn't want to go back to work until they found a place because if he decided to go back to work now, they'd never have time to look for an apartment. It was hard as it was with them only being able to look on days where Amy had psychiatry appointments. Sometimes Hunter would go alone and send her pictures but it was hard regardless. Here they were towards the end of January in the new year and still living at Vivian's.

Hunter was doing better with seeing a psychiatrist to cope with things, he was no longer wearing the dog tag that his friends had engraved for him with Chloe's handwriting. He now kept it in a box with his own tags and other medals he'd earned from his time in the military, and the picture of his medal of honor which he gave to his father. Hunter had gotten past a lot of things in just a month, mainly just losing friends and Chloe. Bigger things would continue to take more time to get over, like losing his father, and the rapes. Hunter had no need to get over the loss of his leg since he accepted that as a unfortunate event of being in a war zone. Hunter's nightmares were controlled to a degree, some still got to him but Toothless and Amy were there for him.

Amy was doing a lot better and actually considered taking her appointment down to once a week, she was back to smiling all the time and doing things she used to love doing before her father did all the things he did to her. Amy felt better knowing her father was locked away for life and could never contact her again, her nights were easier with Hunter there to hold her and her nightmares seemed to be fading because she knew she was safe and she was actually close to feeling like herself again, even to the point where she actually wanted to make out longer with Hunter and didn't mind if his hands wandered a bit, but she still didn't like being touched near her breasts or thighs. It was to be expected, and if they ever made out it had to be with the lights on or she'd get scared again.

Right now, the time was 5 pm and Amy had just gotten home while Hunter was working on dinner since his Mom had to work late tonight. Hunter was making baked chicken with rice and corn for sides as she came in the door tiredly. "Welcome home," he greeted as he kissed her cheek.

"Hey babe," Amy replied smiling softly. "Week off from school, there was an electric fire in the cafeteria today so they had to shut off the electricity in order to fix it, and the gas lines to avoid anything happening there. No heat, no classes." she added.

"That sucks and is cool at the same time. Anyone get hurt?" Hunter inquired.

"Nah, everyone is good. So all I have to worry about is work and appointments this week," Amy smiled.

"Fine with me, maybe we can do a few more apartment hunting in the week then. I was browsing earlier and found a few we could look at." Hunter suggested.

"Works for me, I like seeing the showings. When's the first one?" Amy asked.

"Tomorrow at 11 am, it's a one bedroom on the second floor with a parking space. Laundry mat and park are close by, six minutes to your school, five to your job, and about fifteen to your psychiatry office." Hunter informed lightly.

"Liking it so far," Amy smiled, "And whatever you're cooking smells amazing," she added kissing him again. Hunter returned it as they moved into the kitchen so she could do her homework and he could finish cooking. Hopefully with her week off from school they might actually be able to find a place of their own to start their lives in.


	55. Advice

Healing Hearts

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Pairing;** HunterXAmy(HiccupXAstrid)

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD related-not the movies, shows, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I _may_ or _may not_ use in the story. Everything belongs to its original artist or creator!

 **55;** Advice

{Normal POV}

By some grace of Odin with the week off Amy had from school, they were able to look at a bunch of apartments together. Some were great, others, not so much. It was now the beginning of February, Amy did return to school but they had at least found a few places they could choose from and just needed some time to sit down and talk about them. More on that, Amy was now only seeing her psychiatrist once a week because she was doing better, finally feeling like herself again to a point she was getting turned on when her and Hunter made out. Although, she never told him that because she didn't want him to feel like she was asking him for anything, and she knew he still wasn't ready to do things like that. Amy didn't know how Hunter was doing in his psychiatry sessions, he didn't come home and talk about them like she did. Hunter kept it to himself and she understood that just fine. It wasn't her place to know how he was doing as long as he was okay and getting the help he felt he needed to be normal again.

For Hunter, he was doing better too but still not 100% and Dr. Conners even admitted that he might never feeling 100% because of all he'd been through in the past. There would always be harder days to get through but as long as he remembered that people loved and needed him, then he would always be able to beat it. Hunter still had trouble sleeping, Dr. Conners had prescribed him a light sleeping pill just to help him out and so far it seemed to be working in getting him at least six hours a night. Hunter and Dr. Conners actually spent every session talking about something different from his past, currently it was losing his father and how much that still affected him considering how things went down. They hadn't even touched the rapes yet, Hunter was actually trying to avoid them the best he could, those would always be painful to talk about.

Everyone else was doing good. Heather, Cassandra, and Timothy were going to college. Daniel had a full time job working in an auto shop and took care of Belle. Eric was working as a personal trainer at a nearby gym. Hunter knew that Glenn, Axel, and Sam were still in the military and as far as he knew, living at the Doragon base working with new recruits to train. Roxanne and Sonny were finally dating, Flynn had a major crush on Heather, they'd been on a few dates so far. Cassandra and Travis like each other but neither would speak up or make the first move. Vince and Randy had jobs and still going to college. It felt like things were normal, but still not to Hunter. He wondered if he'd ever be fully okay again, it seemed like there would always be something to hold him back from moving on in life. He admitted that to Dr. Conners, so now they were working on trying to get to the root of that problem.

Today however, Amy had off from work and school because it was a Saturday so they thought it might be the perfect time to talk about where they were going to live. Both of them sat in the living room with the listings out for the five places they found and absolutely loved the most. The problem was now picking one to live in. Seemed easy but wasn't by any means necessary.

"So how do we do this, pick just one?" Amy asked curiously.

"Well, we gotta break them down to what they have and what matches what we wanted. I say we make a chart honestly. Top can be the places offered to us and the side can be what we wanted. Whatever one has the most check marks can be where we live," Hunter stated getting a piece of paper and making the rows and columns on it. Across the top, he wrote in the five property addresses, then on the left side he put all the things they wanted such as first floor, second floor, washer/dryer hookups, parking space, electric or gas heat, close to where they wanted to be, and of course price range. When that was finished he drew in the other lines where they would make check marks.

"Okay, let's get started then..." Amy smiled as they did, going through each one and marking off what it had. Finally after an hour and a half because they took a lunch break and got up to stretch, they looked over the paper to see the one that had the most check marks. "Looks like we're moving to 86 Drakewing Street, apartment two." she giggled a bit.

"Guess so. It's got most of what we wanted. Second floor, close to your job and school, close to my job and a laundry mat, has a parking space with electric heat, also with the price of $790 a month. Can't really beat it, and it allows dogs." Hunter replied to her.

"So, I guess we should call and make sure it's still available?" Amy said grabbing her phone, Hunter nodded as she dialed the number on the paper and put it on speakerphone.

" _Hello?"_ came the voice of the landlord to the apartment.

"Hello, this is Amy Hofferson and Hunter Haddock, we looked at one of your apartments last week. 86 Drakewing Street, the second floor. We we wondering if it was still available?" Amy asked happily.

" _Sure is, you interested in it?"_ the man said.

"We are." Hunter replied now.

" _Wonderful to hear. If you'd like to come by, I'm here now making sure all the renovations are done. You can sign the lease, and give me the security deposit and I'll give you the keys. Once you're all moved in, you can give me first month's rent."_ he said next.

"Sounds good, we'll be there in a few. Thank you," Amy answered now as there was a click and the call ended. "Well, we did it, babe!" she said excitedly.

"Alright, lets get there and get this all set. I have an appointment at 3:30 pm," Hunter said gently. With a nod from her, they got ready and into the truck heading for what would soon be their new apartment. Getting there, they went over the lease with their landlord who went by the name of Luke Ashton. Hunter and Amy both signed the lease then Hunter wrote a check for the security deposit and handed it to him, then Mr. Asthton handed them two keys while they all shook hands and were told they could move in at the end of the next week since he was having carpets put in the bedroom and living room, also fixing the stove and upgrading it since it needed it desperately. Once all that was set, Hunter and Amy hugged, sharing a kiss at the news. They finally had their own place and couldn't wait to move into it!

The two of them went back to Hunter's mother's apartment after stopping at the store to grab boxes to start packing with and arranged for a moving truck to be at the Ostberg apartment for 10 am on Friday so they could start the moving process early. At 2:30 pm, Hunter left for his psychiatry appointment with Toothless since the drive was twenty minutes. At least from the new place it would only be twelve away. Parking the truck, Hunter got out and checked in with Hazel, he saw Henri too and talking a bit until the appointment time ten minutes later where he went in the office with Dr. Conners.

(Dr. Conner's Office)

"So Hunter, how are we feeling today?" the man asked once they were seated.

"I'm doing pretty good today, my girlfriend and I just got our first apartment. Signed the lease and got the keys," Hunter smiled some.

"That's pretty big, nervous about it?" Mr. Conners asked.

"Yes and no if that makes sense. I'm happy about it because we're living together in our own place. I love having her around and I make her feel safe, it's one of the reasons we made the choice to live together in an apartment. We wanted to move on from the past, focus on the future. She seems to be doing better with her past, me, not so much. I've gotten past a lot, feel better than I have in a long time, but still...feel like I can't let myself be fully happy. Nervous that I'll mess up and drive her away," Hunter admitted.

"Sounds more like a fear. In the past, you've mentioned that you stayed away from her for a while because you were scared that she'd get hurt being around you since it seemed anyone around you did end up hurt. Do you still feel that way?" Mr. Conners inquired.

"I'm always afraid of that, I still have a lot of enemies locked up in prison and ten broke out once and came after me without hesitation..." Hunter sighed.

"Yes, I remember that. But, in what sense makes you afraid of trying to move towards a future with her? What do you fear messing up in?" Dr. Conners looked at Hunter calmly now.

"I...don't know actually. In the past when I was doing all the drugs and what not, my Mom used to help me through it and make sure I lived but I always went back and did it anyway. I knew it hurt her but...I couldn't stop. I guess I'm afraid that my past is never going to stay in the past and I'll...give in and go back to old habits..." Hunter closed his eyes. "I did it once after my Dad died, I got so overloaded with everything that I took his truck, bought a bottle of Southern Comfort, and got wasted at the cemetery all night. That was when I'd been sober for five months,"

"I can see how something like that would cause you to continue to feel like if things piled up that you'd give in again. But you also mentioned this to me before when we discussed your drinking, that the next morning when you realized what you had done, you dumped the bottle down the drain because you understood you overloaded yourself. That shows that you're aware of your actions and knew that you could turn to those things to solve your problems." Dr. Conners pointed out. "Let's...touch base on your past with drugs and drinking, your gang involvement. Thinking on it now, why did you do it?"

"To deal with everything. Mainly to cope with losing Chloe and being raped while I was a prisoner of war, I couldn't deal with it and when I got offered something I knew might help me relax, I took it. Progressively got worse from there when I felt the gang, drinking, and drugs would distract me. Getting so messed up that I couldn't remember anything anymore." Hunter told him now.

"What distracts you now?" Dr. Conners asked.

"Amy, my friends, Toothless, working at the gas station...well, when I was. I'm kind of on temporary leave right now," Hunter stated.

"So you have distractions from the past pain, why do you fear you'd fall into old habits?" Dr. Conners questioned.

"I had distractions when my Dad died too and still gave in. I saw how disappointed they all looked when the cops brought me home that morning. I'm just afraid to mess up again," Hunter sighed.

"But what could you mess up while living in an apartment with the woman you love? What has you afraid?" Dr. Conners inquired lightly.

"I guess...not being enough for her, always being stuck in my past and making her feel like she's not enough to make me happy. And she does, by the Gods, she does and I try to find new ways to show her that all the time but...I just feel like one day, she'll want more and I won't be able to give it to her. I still freak out when people stand behind me, I yelled at her a few days ago because she snuck up behind me when she got home from school and put her hands on my shoulder. It just...made me remember being raped in juvie and Iraq. I scared her so much that she cried..." Hunter looked away.

"Well, a traumatic event such as rape can make you jumpy and freak out if things play out as they did during the event. You have to remind yourself that you're safe, remember where you are. You're not in Iraq, or in juvenile detention." Dr. Conners stated.

"And I know that but, I still feel like I'm not enough for her. She's gotten past what happened to her, and I know because she's getting bolder when we make out. I just...I freeze and withdraw from it when she pulls me over her, I fall into flashbacks of the rapes and it takes Toothless to break me out of them. And I know she never admits it but I know she gets upset that I don't get aroused when she does from the make out sessions..." Hunter admitted looking down again.

"I see now. You're afraid that she's ready and you aren't, and that it will push her away because she'll feel that she isn't enough for you to be okay, and you feel like you aren't enough to please her because you're still stuck in your past. That sound about right?" Dr. Conners looked at him again.

"Even when we make out, the lights have to be on. It's not...that I don't want to, I just can't, Doc. Ever since the first raping when I was in Iraq...I can't get...get aroused, not without help." Hunter stated while slightly embarrassed.

"But you mentioned before that you have sex plenty of times when you were in the gang and on the drugs, that was after the first rape," Dr. Conners pointed out.

"I know. The help I was talking about was the drugs. Alcohol and half of an Ecstasy, that's what it took to get any form of erection and relax enough to be able to have sex with them and every one of those times, I woke up not remembering a thing. Just waking up naked next to an equally naked girl. My gang leader would show up and get me out of there before the girl woke up. Then I went through the second rape and...well, here I am, not able to get aroused, hard, anything. And I feel like the only way I'd be able to is with the drugs again," Hunter said.

"Well, have you been to a doctor to discuss this...erection problem you're having?" Dr. Conners asked.

"Yeah, said everything with normal and the reason it's not happening is because of my past with the rapes, because every time Amy and I start getting intimate, I flash back and withdraw from it." Hunter admitted.

"There are medications you can take to help, Hunter," Dr. Conners offered.

Hunter shook his head, "I know that, but then I just feel like I'm not man enough to get it up on my own. That I'm not man enough to make love to her without help and it...bothers me more than it should. I don't want to make love to her because I've got prescribed drugs to help me, I want to be able to do it on my own. I've tried and making out with Amy gets me turned on so I know I can but the second she pulls me down for more, it's gone and then I remember the rapes and the entire mood is gone,"

"But the fact you can get turned on means you can do it, you just need to find a way to not let the rapes get to you. Of course, I understand that's easier said than done. It seems we need to find you a solution to not flashing back when you and Amy get intimate, so why don't you tell me some of the things that keep you from flashing back. Obviously you don't think about the rapes all the time or you wouldn't be able to make out with her at all," Dr. Conners suggested.

"I don't know...Toothless usually snaps me out of flashback pretty fast, and then listening to music seems to fade the memories away for a while, keeping the lights on lets me see everything around me, making sure no one is behind me," Hunter listed off.

"Now, when you two make out, are the lights on or off?" Dr. Conners asked.

"Off because we make out at night, and in the dark with my back exposed, I freak out." Hunter told him.

"Have you ever tried making out with the music on and you on bottom with her over you? It would erase the back exposure for you. As for the music, I know you didn't have any when raped so the music acts as a way to remind you where you are. Try dimming the lights, lets you see better and of course, I don't assume Toothless wouldn't be in the room if you two were making love." Dr. Conners offered to him. "Little changes can make a big difference and I also suspect that once you get past this, the rapes might not bother you as much anymore because you'll have gotten over a big hurdle to be able to make love to the woman you love. In your mind, you're showing you have control and they can't hold you back anymore. I personally think this might be what is holding you back from being okay again."

"You think?" Hunter asked.

"Well, so far as we've talked, you've mentioned that you feel like you aren't enough for Amy because of this flashing back to the rapes problem. That it prevents you from being intimate with her, and you fear that one day you will make her leave because she'll feel you'll never be okay and get past it. I feel that if you were able to make love to her, you'll be in control again and the fear will disappear," Dr. Conners nodded.

"I suppose I never thought about it that way before. Last person I ever made love to sober and undrugged up was Chloe, the others girls were just...sex and all of which I don't remember." Hunter stated.

"Exactly, so making love to Amy might help a lot of things for you. I'm not saying rush into it either, make sure she's ready too. You've told me that she was raped by her father and even if she's getting bolder, doesn't mean she's ready. You both have to be ready or it's going to be horrible for both of you. Her psychiatrist very well could be telling her the same things I'm telling you now. To take it slow and try different things to change the situation, don't jump right into trying to make love to her. Use foreplay, trying something different than just making out and see how it goes. Learn the boundaries to figure out where you both are and base changes on that." Dr. Conners smiled some.

"Huh, never thought about it like that before. I guess...I could give it a try and see where it leads. Won't be right away anyway, we're moving into our new place on next Friday," Hunter said.

"All the better, both of you can start fresh in a new place. As you said, move towards your futures by literally moving away from your pasts." Dr. Conners told him. Hunter smiled a bit, sure the conversation had been awkward as hell but it did give him some insight and ideas to try out. For the remaining thirty or so minutes, they decided to talk about one of Hunter's other issues about using his father's stuff in the new apartment so they wouldn't have to go out and by it new. Hunter was nervous to use it considering it had only been about six or so weeks since the passing and Hunter didn't know if it was too soon for him to see it all again. That day of cleaning out his father's apartment was a factor in falling off the wagon originally. If nothing else, though, Hunter had gotten some pretty good advice from his psychiatrist and he was going to take it and give it a shot. Who knew, maybe. Just maybe, it would get him over that last hurdle to being in control again.


	56. Moving Party

Healing Hearts

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Pairing;** HunterXAmy(HiccupXAstrid)

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD related-not the movies, shows, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I _may_ or _may not_ use in the story. Everything belongs to its original artist or creator!

 **56;** Moving Party

{Amy's POV}

Something was different about Hunter when he got home from his psychiatry appointment and for the life of me, I couldn't figure out what it was. He seemed, I don't know, happier than usual. Normally when he came home, he was deep in thought, but that wasn't the case today. He was happy and even Vivian noticed it right away when Hunter strolled in smiling and kissed me on the lips deeply, and then his mother on the cheek before going to the bathroom. Vivian and I just looked at one another confused and surprised, yet we didn't question it. Today must have been a good day in the office for him, a break through of something, we didn't know, but were glad he was happy. That and it might have something to do with the fact Hunter and I were officially apartment renters and could move in next Friday! I was really excited about it too, Hunter and I having our own place? We'd have so much privacy, just us and sharing everything in there.

Hunter exited the bathroom a few minutes later and stood beside me, "Had a good session?" Vivian decided to ask him.

"It was alright, talked about Dad being gone. It's getting easier now, still a long way to go though. When did you get home? I thought you had work until 6 pm tonight," Hunter inquired.

"The other nurse came in early so I decided to come home. And I'm glad you're doing better, Hunter. Haven't seen you like this in a long time, was beginning to think I lost my baby boy," Vivian cupped his cheek and smiled.

"I thought he was lost too, turns out he was just hiding because of everything. I'm not so afraid anymore," Hunter admitted smiling calmly. "Besides all that, today was a really good day for Amy and I," he added as I blinked. Was Hunter going to tell her about us getting an apartment? I hadn't mentioned it yet.

"Oh, what happened today?" Vivian inqired curiously now.

"You'll find out once everyone else gets here, I invited them over before driving home from Soul Healing. Should be here around 6 pm. In the mean time, I'm gonna figure out what to make for dinner. Oh, invited your Mom too, babe," Hunter stated as I blinked and looked at him, he only smiled at me lightly. Yep, he was weirding me right out and I wanted to know how the session went. He was way too happy to have just talked about his Dad for an hour, something else was going on and I wanted to know what. However, something told me I wouldn't get to know this _something_ for a while.

(5:45 pm)

People had started showing up around 5:30 pm or so and Hunter was working on dinner. Burgers, homemade fries, and hot dogs right on the stove top. He opened the kitchen window and turned on the exhaust fan to make sure it didn't smoke out. There was about thirteen over, not including myself, Hunter, and his mother so he was making enough for everyone to have one burger and one hot dog, then a whole mess of fries in a bowl. Also he'd gone out to get chips and soda, juice for Belle. After my Mom arrived, I went into the kitchen to let him know everyone had come over now.

"Babe, everyone is here," I smiled making sure to stay on the side so he'd be able to see me. He scared me a few days ago because I was behind him and put my arms on his shoulders, he freaked out and went into a flashback that Toothless had to break him out of. After it passed he told me never sneak up on him from behind again, never to grab him that way again. I'd never seen him get so angry or upset with me before, it scared me and I actually went to the bathroom to cry for fifteen minutes. Hunter realized he snapped at me and came to apologize, I didn't blame him, but it still freaked me out to have him yell at me of all people.

"Good, these are almost done. Go throw on some music and entertain them for another like ten minutes," Hunter tells me and I nodded to him, I kissed his cheek and prepared to walk away but instead he grabbed my hand and moved me close against him as he put the spatula down and wrapped his arms around my waist, then kissed me deeply and I melted right into it. Hunter's hands caressed my back and I shuddered a bit while he deepened the kiss more and pressed he against the counter top. I had no idea what he was doing, besides clearly starting a make out session during the day. In the kitchen. With all our friends right in the next room.

The moment however, was short lived when Belle walked into the kitchen and giggled, "Unka and Astrid are kissing and he's gonna burn the food!" she exclaimed as Hunter I broke apart from the very heated kiss. Without even a minute passing, they all rushed into the kitchen to see me backed against the counter with Hunter's hands on my hips, his body pressed to mine, my arms around his neck with the deepest shade of red on my face.

"Oh my..." Vivian and my mother said quickly with wide eyes.

"Did we...interrupt anything?" Cassandra blinked.

"Yes, actually, you did. Now out!" Hunter growled pointing to the living room and they hurried off, no one ever wanted to be on the wrong side of his anger. I'd heard stories, they weren't pleasant. I looked at Hunter now as he sighed some and closed his eyes.

"Not that I minded, what was all...this about?" I asked motioning to me being backed against the counter.

"Wanted to show you how much I love you when we're not in the bedroom and making out in the dark," Hunter replied smiling a bit as he kissed me again then moved back in front of the stove to keep cooking the food. "Can pick it up later if you want to," he added as I blushed again and nodded to him. He handed me his phone to play music from as I went back in the living room and glared at everyone not to say a word about what they saw. I hooked up his phone to the dock station and flipped through the playlists before picking recorded, these songs were ones he wrote and recorded himself which I loved to listen to.

Fifteen minutes later, "FOOD IS UP!" Hunter called out from the kitchen. We filed in, Hunter putting me first to get food then Belle, his mother, and my mother. After that, he didn't care who went to get food and he always served himself last. When everyone had a plate of food and was seated in the living room to eat, it was peaceful and everyone was smiling.

"I swear Hunter, you should go be a chef..." Timothy stated.

"I am all good on that. And I don't think burgers, fries, and hot dogs really counts as a culinary creation..." Hunter stated.

"So what was with the get together?" Roxanne questioned.

"Well, I was gonna wait until after dinner but, guess I can tell you during. Today, Amy and I took a big step in our relationship and the first person to ask if we did anything intimate is getting slapped and kicked out." Hunter stated quickly when he saw everyone gasp in shock about hearing about us taking a big step. Everyone kept their mouths shut, that was all I needed to see to assume everyone had been thinking that Hunter and I had sex or something, "Everyone knows that the last few weeks, Amy and I were talking about living together full time so after a of discussion and searching...we finally found an apartment to live in."

"Oh, that's wonderful news!" Sarabeth, my mother exclaimed happily.

"Did you two really?" Heather smiled now.

"Yeah, we did. Went and signed the lease today, got the keys, and paid the security deposit. We move in next Friday," I said now smiling as I leaned my head on Hunter's shoulder.

"That's great to hear you two. Need any help moving?" Daniel said now.

"Of course, we have most of our stuff packed except clothes and things we use every day and a movin truck is coming on Friday at 10 am to load things up but we could use the help loading from here and unloaded at the new place," Hunter told them.

"Where are you moving to, close by I hope?" Vivian inquired.

"Drakewing Street, second floor. It's a one bedroom, one bathroom, kitchen, living room, and as electric cooking and heat, one parking space. Also next to the building it has storage sheds, one for each floor so Hunter can store his motorcycle in there during the winter." I added in now.

"That is pretty close," Sarabeth pointed out.

"Yeah, we wanted to keep Amy close to her school and job, also my job. No washer or dryer hookups but that's fine because the laundry mat is literally a five minute walk down the street from us. And we're close to the park for Toothless too," Hunter stated. "I'll be going back to work once we're all settled in there, already told Andy and I swear I'm temporily deaf in one ear because of how loud he and the others yelled to hear I was coming back,"

"Well, we'll be here to help ya out at 9:50 am next Friday," Timothy chuckled.

"Appreciate it guys," Hunter smiled.

"So what about funiture for the apartment aside from your bedroom stuff?" Vivian asked now.

"Actually...I'm gonna be taking...Dad's stuff with us. The kitchen and living room at least..." Hunter replied as the roof fell a bit quiet.

"You sure you're ready for that my friend?" Eric inquired slowly.

"Honestly, I don't know." he replied looking down, "At the same time, I'm never going to know if I don't try. I'm in a better place than I was a few weeks ago about it all, taking it one day at a time. Dr. Conners says I can't live in fear, and the only way to get over something is to just face it head on. So that's what I'm gonna do, I'm not gonna let all that stuff go to waste in the basement here and I know that...Dad would want me to use it."

I smiled now as I ran my fingers though his auburn hair and he looked at me, "I'm really proud of you, Hunter. For everything you've done," Hunter looked me in the eyes and kissed me deeply and I blushed again. I swear we only stopped because the music changed to something...interesting. All I know is that I saw Belle's eyes light up and Hunter chuckled.

"Isn't this...My Little Pony?" Flynn asked curiously.

"Yep. Belle'a favorite show, ain't that right princess?" Hunter asked as Belle nodded her head up and down quickly while jumping into his arms when he stood up, she hugged him tightly.

"Unka, will you put it on my favorite one? The song they sing and Sunset Shimmer finally gets her pony power up?" Belle asked nicely as Hunter moved over towards his phone and scrolled through them and pressed it as it started. "Are you gonna sing it with me?"

"Oh, I don't know if I can get my voice that high anymore," Hunter admitted.

"Can you try?" Belle smiled wide.

"No promises," Hunter sighed.

" _Welcome to the show. We're here to let you know. Our time is now, your time is running out."_ Belle started as we saw Hunter take a deep breath to join her.

" _Feel the wave of sound as it crashes down. You can't turn away, we'll make you wanna stay!"_ A slight pause to take a breath, " _We will be adored, tell us that you want us. We won't be ignored, it's time for our reward. Now you need us, come and heed us. Nothing can stop us now!"_ Hunter and Belle sang together, surprising us that he could get his voice pretty high up there.

" _Oh woah, I've got the music in me. Oh woah! Don't need to hear a crowd cheering out my name. I didn't come here seeking infamy or fame. The one and only thing, that I am here to bring, is music. Is the music, is the music in my soul!"_ The two laughed a little getting ready for the next part.

" _Gotta break out! Set myself free, yeah! Let it all go, just let it be, yeah. Find the music in your heart, let the music make you start to set yourself apart!"_ another pause, you could tell is was ripped from the episode because the character were talking.

" _What we have in store, all we want and more. We will break on through, now it's time to finish you!"_ Suddenly the music changed to something more upbeat and we saw Hunter and Belle smiling at one another.

" _You're never gonna bring me down. You're never going to break this part of me. My friends are here to bring me 'round, not singing just for popularity..."_ Hunter sang by himself as he lifted Bell in his arms again.

" _We're here to let you know, that we won't let it go. Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow. And you can try to fight, but we have got the light of friendship on our side!"_ Belle and Hunter sang together happily.

" _Got the music in our hearts. We're here to blow this thing apart. And together, we will never, be afraid of the dark. We're here to sing our song out loud, get you dancing with the crowd, as the music of our friendship survives. Survives!"_ they sang out and I could only smile wide, this was the real Hunter that I fell in love with. This was the Hunter everyone knew, even his friends couldn't deny it because it was written all over their faces that this was the Hunter they knew back then. " _Got the music in our hearts! We're here to blow this thing apart! And together, we will never, be afraid of the dark! Here to sing our song out loud, get you dancing with the crowd! As the music of our friendship survives, survives, survives!"_

When they were done, both just laughed a little as he put her down. "Yay, can we do one more?!" Belle asked quickly.

"Alright, one more and that's it, okay?" Hunter told her. "Which one?"

"Um..." Belle thought as she whispered it in his ear and he nodded to her as he found it.

"She's your favorite pony, huh?" Hunter asked while finding the song and put it on for her. It didn't take long for the lyrics to start and both Hunter and Belle were singing again.

" _Power, was all I desired. But all that grew inside of me, was a darkness I acquired."_ slight pause, " _When I began to fall and lost the path ahead. That's when your friendship found me and it lifted me instead!..."_ They took a breath, " _Like a phoenix burning bright, in the sky! I'll show there's another side to me you can't deny...I may not know what the future holds, but here when I say, that my past does not define me because my past is not today."_

So far, I was liking this song. I saw a weird look in my boyfriend's eyes, a spark of fight and hope resided in them. I felt like maybe this song was something he liked not just because Belle wanted him to sing it, but also because she knew Hunter was having a hard time with everything even though he was doing better now. Belle knew her uncle well, knew when he needed something to cheer up him. Talking about his father upset him, regardless of how he looked to us. This song was in a way, reminding him that his past didn't make him who he was today.

" _Ambition, is what I believe, would be the only way to set me free. But when it disappeared and I found myself alone. That's when you came and guided me and I felt like I was home!"_ another pause as we noticed Hunter looking up a little, " _Like a phoenix burning bright, in the sky! I'll show there's another side to me you can't deny...I may not know what the future holds, but here when I say, that my past does not define me because my past is not today!"_

"You're the bestest, Unka," Belle hugged him tightly.

"I'm glad you think so, kiddo," Hunter replied as he changed the music so it wouldn't be My Little Pony anymore then put Belle down after the hug so she could play with Toothless on the floor again. "Not a word from any of you," he added sitting back down on the couch.

"You know, I see you making a great father one day, Hunter..." Sarabeth mentioned smiling gently. Hunter's smile seemed to fall a bit and his head lowered, eyes falling to the ground as I shook my head at my mother and putting a finger to my lips. I saw her shrug wondering what she said, Vivian leaned over and whispered about Chloe having been pregnant with Hunter's child when she killed herself and my mother instantly felt bad.

"Well, when that day comes..." Hunter stated lifting his head with a slight smile, "I just hope I'm half the Dad that my father was to me." he stated leaning back on the couch. The others and I were a little surprised, he wasn't upset? Mentioning babies or pregnancy of any sort used to get him really upset and now he seemed to have accepted it. Maybe he really was doing better with all the psychiatry appointments. His eyes opened now with a slight look of pondering, "Let me rephrase that. I hope I'm half the Dad he was to me minus the whole forcing into the military thing and not listening," he added with a slight chuckle.

I couldn't help it, I laughed a little and leaned on him while snuggling close to him. "I'm sure you'll be fine, babe. Now, I think we should get back to celebrating the fact you and I are moving into our first apartment next Friday!" I smiled lightly.

"I completely agree. Onward with the moving party! I got cake and ice cream in the fridge!" Hunter called out. From there, everyone finished eating dinner and continued to listen to music and talk about things, like how the apartment looked, even with a few pictures of it that they had taken during the showings. It was a good day, and in just another week they would be moving into their first apartment together.


	57. Own Place

**Healing Hearts**

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Pairing;** HunterXAmy(HiccupXAstrid)

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD related-not the movies, shows, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I _may_ or _may not_ use in the story. Everything belongs to its original artist or creator!

 **57;** Own Place

{Normal POV}

It was a big day, moving day to be exact. Today was the one that Hunter and Amy were moving to their new apartment, with Toothless too. The two happy new renters were up at 7 am to shower and get dressed, then eat breakfast and make sure everything was packed up. Also ensuring they got their bathroom things too since they'd showered already, they would have to actually do some shopping for food and other essentials but the biggest thing today was to get it all moved from one place to the other one. The time after doing all their double-checking and final packing was 9:15 am and they were relaxing on the stripped down bed in Hunter's room looking at the bare walls and boxes sitting against the wall, it looked so different now with everything packed up. They knew their friends would be there around 10 am to help put things on the moving truck so now, it was just them for a while.

The entire week leading up to today was spent packing, making calls to turn on the electricity, activate the internet, cable, and house phone. Originally they weren't going to get a house phone but it was a better package deal to have all three. They also made sure their address was updated with their jobs, psychiatrist offices, and Amy's college. Hunter did give Andy an official return to work date, the following Monday after this weekend and the week following that just to make sure he and Amy had time to unpack, set up the place, and settle in.

For Hunter, he'd been trying to take the Dr. Conners advice about testing boundaries, it wasn't going as easily as he hoped it would. The problem with turning down the lights was that it wasn't a dimmer, it was either on or off. The good thing about the new place, it had dimmers. It was one of the newer updates that the landlord made to the switches. The living room, bathroom, and bedroom had dial switches. This meant that the switch could be used normal but the dial could brighten or darken depending on what they wanted.

Hunter was grateful for that, and maybe it would be better to wait until they got there when it could be just them because Hunter had the unrelenting feeling that if he tried anything with Amy right now, people were going to show up at random and wouldn't that just be awkward. Hunter would admit that the make out sessions with Amy did get him turned on but it did still fade if it went farther than that. Hunter had to give Dr. Conners's advice a try when they got to the new apartment and settled in.

"So, what should we do while we wait for the next twenty to thirty minutes?" Amy asked him gently.

"Well, we're all packed and just sitting around. Are you hungry?" Hunter inquired, Amy, shook her head at him now. "What do you want to do?"

"I...don't know. Want to make out to kill the time with?" she said a little boldly as Hunter looked over at her and saw her deep blush on her cheeks while she averted her eyes down towards the floor.

"Do you...want to make out?" Hunter asked as she nodded to him slowly, he wasn't made at her of course, he noticed she enjoyed it a lot and really got into it. They did have time to waste and sitting on the bed in silence was only making it pass slower, Hunter smiled a little as he leaned in and kissed her with his hand cupping her cheek and caressing it lightly. The kiss wasn't anything little either, deep and passionate, the kind that made Amy go weak in the knees and thank the Gods that right now she was sitting beside him. A soft moan on enjoyment escaped her throat as Hunter leaned in more while Amy kissed him back.

Both of them had their eyes closed, Toothless quietly left the room without being seen to give his friend and friend's lover some time alone, he even closed the door a little. Amy had adjusted slightly so she was now sitting on his lap and his arms were around her waist with her hands on his shoulders and playing slightly with the back of his auburn hair, sending light touches to his neck that actually felt really good to him.

"Mm," came from Amy's lips as her hands fell to his chest, gripping his shirt and pulling him in for more. Hunter knew what she wanted, he could feel it. They'd been making out for about five minutes and in the next ten or so, she would lay herself down and try to pull him down onto here and that's when he usually started freaking out because his back was exposed and Amy would be holding him against her which made him feel restrained, however, the lights were off but it was daylight anyway so that didn't matter. Hunter adjusted himself slightly back on the bed more and laid down with her over him, so far he was doing alright.

Hunter kept his hands around her, lightly stroking her back up and down while they still kissed continuously. It was...working. He didn't feel afraid right now, he was in control this time. He wasn't flashing back, he wasn't thinking about the rapes and he was actually getting turned on and it was holding. At least he knew this was working, but it would take more time to test theories since he doubted Amy would want to make love with the lights on or during the day. They had plenty of time to figure it out, but for now, they did have to stop.

"Hunter...I love you," Amy panted a bit.

"I love...you too, but we...have to stop," Hunter replied between kisses.

"No, please...I don't want to stop. I want you, and I know you want me too because you never lay down and you pulled me down this time..." Amy tried quickly to kiss him again.

"Amy, stop...listen to me, okay? Please?" Hunter said as she bit her bottom lip, wondering if he was getting scared again. Amy nodded as Hunter sit up again and she sat beside him and he held her hands in his. "Don't look so afraid, you didn't do anything wrong. For once, I'm not stopping us because of flashbacks or anything."

"Then why are you stopping us?" Amy asked gently.

"You are right, I do want you and...that's saying a lot after the last month or so when I told you I was having a lot of intimacy issues. Truth is, I have been getting turned on when we make out and I do get hard. However, whenever you pull me down over you on the bed with the lights off...my back is exposed and I can't see anything so I flashback to what happened and the arousal fades and the mood is gone," Hunter explained to her now, so she'd understand.

"Oh, Hunter, I'm so sorry," Amy said bringing her hands to her mouth, she didn't know she was causing him to become afraid and flashback.

"Ssh, it's okay. I talked to Dr. Conners about it and he made a few suggestions that might help and that's why this time, I laid down with you over me and I didn't get scared. And it helped that its daytime and I can see everything around me, I'm actually...very aroused right now and I want nothing more than to be able to make love to you," Hunter admitted as Amy's eyes widened with surprise.

"Make love to me then, Hunter. I'm okay with it, really I am..." Amy started as Hunter chuckled a little and kissed her lips lightly.

"I know you are and for all intensive purposes, I am too. I know I can get hard without medication and that's...a major turning point for me, but, Amy...I'm not gonna make love to you when our friends and the moving company are about to show up. And yes, I know we could do it fast, but that's not how I want our first time to go, babe." Hunter said lightly.

Suddenly, Amy felt really stupid and embarrassed. She completely forgot about the fact they were starting their move in about fifteen minutes, she blushed deeply and put her head down but Hunter lifted her chin up and smiled. "You're right, I'm sorry..."

"Don't be sorry, Amy. Believe me, I know what it's like to be lost in intimacy and just go at it. I just don't want a quick fuck like I had with all those other girls, no, I want to make love to you as lovers do. And I'd much rather wait until we're...moved into our new place with it just us, where we have privacy and can take our time so we both enjoy it to the fullest extent." Hunter stroked her cheek a little as she nodded understanding.

"I want that too," Amy replied now.

"It will be worth it for us to wait a little longer. Besides, I have to make sure I can handle everything at night, with the lights off. You remember that I've freaked out in previous make out sessions. So let's just take it slow for now, okay? We'll move today, spend the next week settling in, get back to our normal schedule in life while I work out the rest of my problems and when we're both prepared to do something like this, we will. I promise, aside from time constraints today...I don't have any condoms and you aren't on birth control. I want it to be perfect for both of us when I make love to you, and making love is not a rushed act." Hunter said gently.

"I didn't even think about all that, I've never...been lost in intimacy for, new to handle I guess," Amy laughed a little and Hunter did too. "You're right, I rather wait until we're protected, in our own place with it just us and we can't be interuppted," she added looking at him.

"I love you," Hunter said to her as she smiled back at him and they shared a kiss.

"I love you, too," Amy replied after the kiss ended, and right on time too because there was a knock at the door.

"See what I mean?" Hunter laughed some, and Amy nodded as they got up and moved to the door to find their friends there already.

"Who is ready to move!?" Eric announced.

"We are so ready," Amy chuckled. For the next ten minutes, they set up a plan of what to move first and arranged it for the movers. The plan was to take the boxes onto the truck before the furniture, that way when they got to the new place, the furniture could be unloaded and put into place before all the unpacking started. When the truck arrived and two movers stepped out, Hunter greeted them first with a smile.

"There are my guys, glad you could come again," he shook their hands.

"Anything for you, Hunter. Your father was a good friend of ours," said one man.

"Hunter! We came out to help too," yelled Hazel as she rushed up the driveway with Henri in tow.

"I'll take all the help I can get. Oh, and because I know you guys are curious...the movers are Clint and Shawn, they were friends with my father back in the military days. They were the movers who helped clean out his apartment, and told me if I ever needed anything to give them a call." Hunter introduced.

"Pleased to meet you," Amy smiled lightly.

"Well, I think we should stop wasting time and get to work! A lot of stuff to move!" Daniel laughed, from there it began to grab boxes that were stacked according to the room they were: kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, living room. First on the truck was the bedroom stuff, boxes at the back then the desk, nightstands, dresser, bed frame, and mattresses. After that, it was the Hunter's Dad's living room stuff from the basement involving the couches, recliner chair, end tables, lamps, and coffee table. Following that was the kitchen boxes containing pots, pans, cups, dishes, bowls, dish towels, even the small bistro table with two chairs. Finally, after three and a half hours, it was the bathroom box which really just contained their personal things they used. They planned to go out later on and pick up towels, food, cleaning supplies, and more.

"Let's move out! Clint, Shawn, Amy follow behind my Dad's truck, the rest of you follow the moving truck. The apartment is about fifteen minutes away," Hunter called to them when he made sure they had it all, everyone loaded up in their vehicles as Hunter got on his bike and slipped on his helmet, clipping it into place and starting it up. With a few revs later, he was gone down the street and the others following him as instructed to.

(Hunter & Amy's Apartment)

Arriving at the location, Hunter and Amy were standing outside the building and looking up at the second floor just admiring it since they hadn't been here in a week or so and it still made them happy to see from the street. The moving truck backed into the driveway as the rest of them just parked against the sidewalk, Hunter got his bike in the second-floor storage shed first since he wouldn't use it again until April or May depending on the weather.

"Alright, what's first?" they asked lining up before him.

"Just start unloading and putting boxes where they are labeled to be. When everything is off the moving truck and in the apartment we can start unpacking it all according to designated room." Amy smiled softly.

"Yes ma'am!" they saluted with a laugh as the work began again. The first box off the truck was the bathroom one that Hunter took then he and Amy moved to the side entrance since the front one was only the for first floor, the left side entrance would take them right to their floor. Amy pulled the keys out as she unlocked the door to their apartment for them and walked in seeing how new everything looked. The apartment was beautiful and its appearance was so different from when they first viewed it two weeks ago. Entering the apartment, the first room was the kitchen complete with sliding glass doors onto their small deck area. On the left side of the kitchen was the living room that had a picture window, and then another two on the left wall. The far wall to the right of the picture window had two doors on it

One was the bedroom, closest to the window, and the other was the bathroom. The only other door was on the wall across from the window, this was a small closet for jackets and other storage. The bedroom upon walking in could be seen to have two windows, one on the left wall and another on the wall directly across from the entrance to the room and on the wall across from the left wall window was a closet also. In the bathroom, there was one window across the entrance and no closet but it did have an over and under the sink storage, as well something over the toilet for storage too. The bathroom contained a shower/tub combination, toilet, and sink. It really was a great apartment, especially now that the bedroom and living room had carpeting down.

"Yo, admire later, this shit is heavy!" Daniel muttered as Amy and Hunter quickly moved out of the way, Hunter set the bathroom box in the bathroom on the toilet before exiting again and watching the others bringing stuff in. If his memory served, all this stuff coming in was kitchen items and then after that, it'd be the living room, finally bedroom last. Exactly how he wanted it to go. Unloading would probably take longer due to the fact there as a staircase involved to get up with big furniture. Hunter had been smart and ordered pizza to arrive at the new place for them about half an hour after they arrived, the friends were grateful to be able to eat, then get right back to work.

(5 pm)

Took a little longer but everything was in the apartment finally, and the movers had left to get back to their job with the truck. Now, it was a matter of organizing and unpacking it all to put into its rightful place. Amy handled the bathroom by herself because it was only one box and basically just their soaps, body washes, razors, shaving cream, toothpaste, tooth and hair brushes. The girls: Roxanne, Hazel, Heather, and Cassandra took care of the kitchen items. The boys handled the rest with setting up the living room, the jobs weren't hard with so many people working at one time. The living room set up was fairly simple.

The big couch was against the wall with the picture window but not completely against it so they could still shut the blinds and curtains, the love seat couch was arm to arm on the left side of the couch. This meant that the two corners of the couches were touching and made a square for one of the end tables to be placed there. The recliner was angled and on the right side of the big couch and then the coffee table in the center of all three seating areas. The other end table was on the right side of the big couch while a smaller table was on the right side of the recliner. The sixty-five-inch flat screen was put against the wall opposite the picture window on a sturdy stand that also now housed their wifi router and cable box. There were three house phones, one of which was the answering machine one. This went in the living room on the left side of the big couch end table. The other two phones were based in the bedroom and the kitchen.

With the main pieces of the living room in the place, they moved to the bedroom with Amy's help to set that up. She didn't move any of the furniture, but she and Hunter decided where they wanted it. When the choices had been made, the bed was placed on the wall where the door was and then the dresser on the wall where the closet was. Hunter's desk was against the left wall and in the corner, and another addition was that they had taken his father's smaller TV and placed that directly across from the bed without blocking the window at all and avoiding and glares.

"Hunter, we finished the kitchen!" Hazel called coming into the room now.

"Awesome job, we did the bathroom, living room, and just now the bedroom." Hunter smiled.

"So what's next?" Heather inquired.

"Well, I'm going to start unpacking pictures and stuff for the living room if you girls what to stay in here and help Amy out?" Hunter suggested.

"We don't mind at all," Roxanne smiled wide.

"What about your computer and stuff babe?" Amy asked.

"I'll take care of all that after I'm done in here, it's a pain in the butt setup. Oh, and only you can touch my clothes since you know how I like them," Hunter said pointing to Amy.

"Hunter?" came Vivian's voice as Hunter turned quickly to see her there with Sarabeth and the two of them holding his father's safe. "You left this in the closet in the living room, thought you'd like to have it here since everything in it was your father's and he left it to you so..."

"Thanks, Mom. I didn't forget it, I was going to go back tomorrow or something for it. Here, let me take it. I know it's heavy..." Hunter said as he took it from them and put it in the bedroom closet on the floor.

"This place is beautiful," Sarabeth smiled wide.

"Thank you, we love it!" Amy exclaimed happily.

"Need two extra hands?" Vivian inquired.

"More help never hurt anyone, getting ready to start unpacking pictures and lamps for the living room. The girls are working in the bedroom so take your pick," Hunter chuckled a bit. The two mothers decided to help the girls out and everything continued again with unpacking, and to think their night wasn't even over because they still had to go out shopping for basic things. It didn't matter how long it took, they were moved and couldn't wait to start their lives together in their very own place.


	58. Testing

**Healing Hearts**

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Pairing;** HunterXAmy(HiccupXAstrid)

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD related-not the movies, shows, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I _may_ or _may not_ use in the story. Everything belongs to its original artist or creator!

 **58;** Testing

{Normal POV}

It took until 9:30 pm that night, but they got everything setup in their new apartment and on top of all that, they also managed to get their shopping done too. Friday was a long day of moving, everyone was sore when it was over, Hunter and Amy especially since they'd spent the previous week doing all the arrangements and packing their things up for Friday. Daniel had left on Friday at 6 pm to pick up Belle since the daycare closed and brought her to the apartment while they finished setting things up, it actually took longer to unpack the nick-nacks and pictures, also worked on the bedroom. Regardless of how long it took, they were so glad to have it done when they did. Dinner was had around 6:30 pm just as Daniel returned with Belle, they only had Hunter's famous twice baked potatoes with steaks and corn. Two hot dogs for Belle with chips and juice though, Hunter never minded making her a substitue dinner.

After everyone had left around 10 pm, the young renters admired their new place as it was all setup now. Seeing it all come together was amazing, more so that they knew it was theirs to stay in from now on. Of course, there was still more to do such as paying the first month's rent, and settling in fully. It was only night one after all, it would take some adjusting to coming to this place now instead of Vivian's after appointments, school, or work and for them to clean it themselves, manage their money together, and all that came along with having their own place. The two just stood by the main door, which was locked now and staring between the two main rooms. Kitchen and living room.

"Can you believe this is ours?" Amy asked while they held each other close and smiling.

"No, I can't actually. Gonna take some time," Hunter replied while they glanced over their kitchen, seeing the finished product. It was 'L' shaped in the sense that the fridge, stove/oven/microwave, sink and counter space was all in one area. From the main door of the apartment, one would see that it was clearly open concept between living room and kitchen. Looking from their view, the sliding glass doors were directly across from them and on the right wall two windows side by side and also in that slight open area now sat the two person bistro table. They would later replace it with an actual dining room table, had one coming from Andy who said he had an extra one. To the left side of the kitchen was the 'L' shaped cooking, sink, counter area.

The fridge sat on the edge of the wall right before the living room was, after that it was a little counter space followed by the stove/oven combination and microwave sitting above the stove top which had four electric burners, also the microwave was had a fan to keep the smoke controlled when cooking, one of the newer upgrades they got. After the stove was more counter that hooked around against the wall were the sliding door was and that is where the sink sat. A little more counter space before it turned into the breakfast bar that now had four stools on the opposite side to sit on. So technically it was more of a horseshoe than an 'L'. Of course, they had a lot of cabinet space too. They used the bottom ones for pots and pans, cleaning supplies under the sink ones. The top ones were for dry foods, plates, and cups. The drawers were obviously for eating and cooking utensils.

The living room was finally finished with pictures of their memories together, family and friends too. The bedroom was set to go, sheets finally on the bed that they couldn't wait to crawl into in order to sleep off the exhaustion they felt from today's moving everything. The bathroom was now stocked with towels, toilet paper, soaps, and extra things they would need. They would work on the outside porch area eventually, but not right now. It was winter anywho, too cold for outside picnics. However, after the tiredness wore off in a few days, they planned on throwing an apartment warming party so everyone could just enjoy it and no one knew that yet.

"It's only 10 pm, what do we do now?" Amy asked.

"Honestly, I want to sleep. We've been at this moving shit for twelve hours..." Hunter yawned as Amy giggled a bit and nodded in agreement, it wasn't far from the truth either. They started the moving at 10 am this morning, now twelve hours later, they were finally done and trying to relax but the excitement remained that they had their own place! After everything they'd both been through, neither thought they'd be where they were right now.

"I can totally get behind that idea," Amy replied to him. "But, I call the first shower! I am not going to bed smelling like this," she added.

"Alright, just let me go to the bathroom before you shower and I'll clean up from dinner. When you're done, I can shower." Hunter told her as she nodded. Hunter headed into the bathroom, then came out a minute later and kissed her cheek, "Oh, and I gotta take Toothless out," he reminded himself as Amy entered the bathroom for her shower, promising to be quick about it. When the door was shut, Hunter moved into the kitchen to starting up from dinner. He whipped through putting away the leftovers and then the dishes, leaving them in the strainer on the counter to dry while he opened the sliding glass doors and turned on the porch light to let Toothless down the stairs to do his business. "Keep it in a corner Toothless, don't wanna upset the neighbors," he told his friend.

Hunter loved this place, it just felt so right for them to be there together and starting their lives. He relaxed in the cool February air while thinking about the last few hours. After his mother and Sarabeth arrived to drop off the safe, things began to pick up in the getting things done department. The last thing Hunter did was set up his computer in the bedroom, and by surprise, he even set up his father's old computer in the living room for Amy to use after he of course transferred all important documents, pictures, and other files on the external hard drive, he wiped the computer clean and gave it to her to use when she wanted too. The desktop computer was now setup against the left side living room wall. Hunter placed the desk to face the TV, and the chair closer to the wall since it was one on wheels.

Amy loved it, it would help her a lot with her school stuff to have a space to work at home from and they didn't have to argue over who used the laptop anymore. Bonus for them! Hunter recalled that after dinner, they went out shopping at 7:30 pm to grab what they needed for the apartment and left the others there to finish putting up pictures and setting out small things, just tidying up really, they knew they could trust their friends. While shopping, they picked up enough food for the week, the breakfast stools, tupperware containers, dish soap, laundry detergent, cleaning supplies, batteries, flashlights, and more. It took them all of an hour and returned around 8:45 pm, of course, their friends helped them bring it all up and then set up whatever needed assembling.

The apartment looked great when it was all done, they loved how it turned out and not bad for all in one day either. Now the rest was just adjusting to life on their own, which they were sure wouldn't be a huge problem. Hunter was just in love with it all, he was so happy they made this decision to live together in their own apartment. Toothless returned up the stairs now as the two of them went back inside and Hunter locked up the sliding door, drawing the blinds for it and turning off the light. Hunter just kept looking over everything, amazing how it all came together and actually looked like a home instead of just an apartment. After fifteen minutes, Amy came out of the bathroom dressed in her pajamas and drying her hair with the towel.

"That shower is amazing," she remarked happily.

"Is it now? I guess it's my turn them, meet you in the bedroom?" Hunter asked her.

"Meet you there," Amy replied as they shared a kiss and he entered the bathroom for his shower, it would help them wind down after the long day they had. "Isn't this amazing, Toothless?" she asked the wolf-dog who replied with a nod of approval and tongue hanging out of his mouth. Hunter's shower only last ten minutes and he came out in a pair of sweat pants, then made sure the lights were off and doors locked before making his way to the bedroom to see Amy sitting up in bed against the headboard and on her phone.

"I am so ready for bed," Hunter smiled as he drew back the covers and laid there comfortably, Toothless moved over to his dog bed which sat under the window on the left wall near Hunter's computer desk, he laid down after circling it some. "Well, he's comfy," he chuckled a bit. Amy placed her phone face down on the nightstand on her side before laying down and cuddling up to Hunter happily.

"Get the lights?" Amy asked.

"Sure," Hunter said as he reached over and flipped them off since they were closest to him after all. Amy laid on against him, slightly on his right arm and he pulled her closely as they shared another kiss before relaxing completely. "I love you, Amy,"

"I love you too, Hunter," Amy replied to him as they closed their eyes and let sleep take them, it was their first night in the apartment and hoped it went well.

(Monday Morning; 6 am)

The weekend was good for them, that first night had been amazing. Neither of them suffered nightmared and had the best sleep they had in ages. Both chalked it up to the fact they were out of the places that brought on bad memories, it was a fresh start for them and they loved it. However, now they had to return to normal life being it was Monday morning Amy had school at 8 am, followed by work at 4 pm, Hunter had work at 7 am, then a psychiatry appointment at 6 pm. Talk about a long day for both of them. Hunter would be home before Amy would be so he said he would make dinner for them, that decided on after they had their morning coffee, the day began. Hunter left at 6:45 am for work, Amy stayed home to clean up from breakfast and get ready for her school day.

Hunter was actually glad to be back at work, he'd missed it honestly. First thing Andy did was give him a big hug and welcome him with a celebratory donut and cup of coffee, Hunter could only smile before getting to work to start his very long eleven hour shift. For Amy, it was going to be an equally long day at school when the first thing Roxanne had asked was if she and Hunter had sex yet during lunch hour at 12 pm.

"Really, that's what you asked?" Amy sighed heavily.

"What? You two have your own place and have been holed up there since Friday night when we left," Roxanne remarked.

"That does not mean we did anything, Hunter's still working past some issues with all that and I'm more than happy to wait for him to be ready," Amy responded while drinking her water bottle.

"He's still having trouble?" Heather inquired now.

"Can you really expect him not too with all he's been through? I mean, he's gotten better but still not quite past all _that_ yet." Amy told her softly.

"Well, you went through some shit too, Amy and you seem to be ready for it?" Roxanne pointed out.

"My psychiatrist told me that if Hunter and I ever go to make love, I have to remember that he's my lover and not my father, that Hunter won't hurt me. I was afraid to be touched because of what my father did, now that time has passed since the incident, I'm doing better. More than that, Hunter and I have talked about it before." Amy blushed a little.

"And you didn't tell us?!" Cassandra, Heather, and Roxanne said quickly taking her by surprise.

"It was a private conversation about us doing anything intimate and none of your business. Like I said, we'll make love when we're both ready..." Amy sighed heavily now. "I know that I'm ready and he does too, but he's not ready and I'm not going to force him to be. I don't mind waiting because as he's said before, it will be worth it that we did wait."

"Indeed it will be," came Hunter's voice as Amy spun around and saw him standing there, she quickly got to her feet and hugged him. "You don't worry about Amy's and mine's sex lives because we don't have one right now. The day it happens, you'll know. Until said day, drop it. Ain't none of your business as she stated already."

"Hey you, what brings you by?" Amy asked.

"Lunch break, thought I'd shoot by to come see you for a bit," Hunter answered kissing her lightly.

"I was afraid I wouldn't get to see you until tonight when I came home after work," Amy smiled as they sat down at the table.

"Don't you worry about that, I'll always make time for you. Besides, the gas station is only ten minutes from here. Not like I couldn't shoot back there if there is a problem," Hunter chuckled a little.

"How hard did Andy hug you this morning?" Heather asked with a giggle.

"My back cracked and got lifted off the ground too," Hunter replied. "But he gave me a donut and coffee so I forgave him,"

"What did you bring for lunch babe?" Amy questioned now.

"Couple slices of pizza from my job and a powerade," he shrugged slightly placing it on the table. "How about you?"

"I actually forgot to grab my lunch this morning, it's sitting in the fridge at home," she admitted as he rolled his eyes and handed her one of the pizza slices. "No, this is yours..."

"And I'm not letting my girlfriend go without lunch so eat," Hunter stated.

"You're stubborn, you know that?" Amy retorted.

"I get it from Dad, so blame him." Hunter said taking a bite of his own slice and relaxing in the chair. The remainder of the lunch hour was spent talking about how they were enjoying their new place and when everyone could come over again, of course, Hunter and Amy were still throwing the apartment warming party this weekend but hadn't told anyone yet. When lunch ended, Hunter said goodbye to Amy with a hung and kiss before leaving and getting back to work while she returned to class. Now both of them just wanted the long day to end so they could cuddle up in their room together.

(Later That Night)

Hunter was exhausted after work was over, he ended up getting out at 5:30 pm then heading right for his psychiatrist office for 6 pm, in the session, the two spoke about how the move had gone and how Hunter was adjusting to life in the apartment with Amy. They also touched base on how Hunter's intimacy thing was going, Hunter admitted that they got close to making love the Friday they moved but he backed out because it just didn't feel right to do in twenty minutes before the move started, also that they hadn't tried anything since. Hunter told Dr. Conners that he was still hesitating on going that last step with Amy, especially because they hadn't even been together a full year yet and now with them back to work and school, their time together had lessened.

"Well, you could always wait until summer for her and why not try doing it on a weekend day when it's just you two since neither of you work?" Dr. Conners offered.

"But the problem is, I know she wants to do it and I'm back to feeling like I'm letting her down. She looked really upset last Friday when I stopped us," Hunter sighed a little.

"Did you explain to her why you stopped it?" Dr. Conners inquired.

"Of course, and she said she understood but still, I know she wants to and I just...don't want to rush something like that. I feel like it would take away from the moment to rush it and ruin the experience for both of us," Hunter looked down a bit.

"If I can be so bold, why not...give her a little of it without going all the way?" Dr. Conners suggested as Hunter looked over at him now curiously. "What I mean is, there are other ways to satisfy her without the need for intercourse. It's clear as you've admitted that you both get aroused in your make-out sessions and on Friday, you did something that allowed you not to freak out when it started to become more. It can become frustrating to be that...bothered shall we say with no way to release afterward. So, why don't you use foreplay?"

"I...guess I could give it a try. It's just, on Friday it all that happened because it was daytime and I pulled her over me and when I realized I wasn't freaking out in a flashback, I stopped us because I didn't want our first time being rushed." Hunter told him.

"So you haven't given any of the other ideas a try yet?" Dr. Conners asked.

Hunter shook his head, "It was a busy day Friday, and then the weekend with adjusting to life in the apartment so we were distracted from anything intimacy wise. I've been...afraid to make out with her because I know it leads into her wanting more and me too, but I haven't tested it with the lights dimmed yet. My Mom's apartment didn't have dimmers, this one does and I just haven't had the time to try and see if I could handle it,"

"Well, here's an idea for tonight then. Go home, make dinner for Amy and you, then when you're in the room for bed, make out with her and while doing that, dim the lights as you're kissing her and see how you do?" Dr. Conners suggested. Hunter thought about it, it was worth a shot at least.

"I'll try," Hunter shrugged.

"Good, now, let's...touch base on how you're doing with the loss of your Dad?" Dr. Conners said, Hunter nodded as they began talking about that next. Hunter said he was still hesitant to use the living room furniture and ended up staying in the kitchen or bedroom, Dr. Conners told him to take it slow and not rush it or he'd get overwhelmed again so to try putting on the TV and sitting on a bar stool or something in the living room and gradually work his way to sitting on the furniture. Hunter agreed to give that a try too, when the hour concluded, Hunter thanked him and left the office to go home to make dinner for Amy and him since she'd be home around 8:15 pm from work.

As he arrived at the apartment, he parked the truck on the side of the road and locked it up as he entered with Toothless and trying to decide what to make for dinner. Shepards Pie sounded like a good idea for tonight, he broke out the stuff to make it and got started right away after using the bathroom. Preparing the dinner didn't take long, neither did the baking and it was only 7:45 pm at the moment so he left it in the oven to stay warm under Amy got home while he stood in the living room with one of his favorite shows on to watch to pass the time. At 8:15 pm on time, Amy pulled into the driveway and parked, then entered their apartment smiling.

"Welcome home, dinner is in the oven," Hunter smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently, she returned it of course before they broke apart.

"Great because I'm starving. I only had a sandwich at work around 4:30 pm," Amy chuckled as she put down her school bag by her computer desk then went to the bathroom and change into something comfortable to wear, Hunter was already in his sweats and a t-shirt. "What did you make?"

"Shepards Pie," Hunter grinned knowing it was her favorite meal, she beamed as she kissed his cheek after he pulled it out of the oven and took the tinfoil off.

"That looks so good," Amy told him, he set it down on the counter and got two plates while putting a piece on each and placing both plates on the breakfast bar with forks and a soda for each of them. They sat down and began eating, talking about how their days went. Hunter leaving out the conversation with Dr. Conners about the intimacy thing, obviously. When dinner was done, they cleaned up and decided to relax in the room with a movie on. Hunter decided this would be his chance to try Dr. Conner's suggestion. Hunter leaned over and kissed her deeply, she returned it as it continued and turned into the inevitable make out session that got them both turned on and wanting more. However, this wasn't the goal of tonight.

Both locked in the make out session, Toothless took it upon himself to get up and use his nose to turn down the dial for the lights slowly and watched to see if Hunter's mood changed, seeing he that it didn't, Toothless continued to turn it down and the room became darker. Toothless didn't see Hunter's shift at all or change what he was doing with Amy so Toothless just flipped the light off completely, then turned off the TV and stepped back onto his pillow again to just watch. After twenty minutes of making out, Hunter broke it and looked around seeing how dark it was and he didn't get freaked out either, he panted a bit but that was due to the kissing. This was...perfect! Being in the light or dark while making out didn't bother him at all, but he didn't notice also his arousal faded when he realized it was dark. Needed to work on that still, for now, this was enough.

"Let's get back to the movie," Hunter told her as she nodded and they cuddled up in each other's arms to finish the movie after Hunter turned the TV back on and then likely go to bed when it was over. Hunter knew what he needed to work on and he would the next time that it was just them, he knew Toothless would leave the room if Hunter and Amy started doing anything. Now it was just a matter of pushing through those last hesitations, and Amy would make love soon, Hunter could feel it. It would be the best night ever, he would make sure of it.


	59. Something Else

**Healing Hearts**

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Pairing;** HunterXAmy(HiccupXAstrid)

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD related-not the movies, shows, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I _may_ or _may not_ use in the story. Everything belongs to its original artist or creator!

 **59;** Something Else

{Amy's POV}

Hunter and I loved having our own place, so much privacy! School and work were good for me, and I made the bold choice to stop seeing my psychiatrist altogether. I felt better, I was happy again, as in before my father did all those things to me. I felt like myself and it was an amazing feeling too. Everything was working out well, and I wondered still how Hunter was doing because he was still going to his psychiatrist at least two times a week. Like before, he wasn't talking about what happened there. He kept any of those sessions to himself, but he had to be doing better because we were able to make out in the dark without any problems at all as in the fact we both still got turned on and never it took it farther than that. In truth, it was starting to suck that I'd get so turned on I had trouble going to sleep after the make out session was over. Regardless of all that, everything else was perfect.

We had been there eight days now because it was Friday and tonight was the apartment warming party since the apartment was officially set up to our liking and wanted everyone to see the finished product. Andy had come by on Wednesday, Hunter's day off to bring over his spare dining room table that would sit four when not pulled out and when it was pulled out eight. We decided to keep it pushed in with the extra four chairs stacked in the corner and out of the way. Hunter and I moved the bistro table into the living room against the wall where the bedroom and bathroom doors were, the perfect spot that we could eat breakfast and watch the sunrise in the morning along with the news on TV. We loved how it looked even though we were originally going to put the bistro table in the bedroom near the left wall window for a bed and breakfast type deal, decided against it because Toothless liked his window spot.

My mother surprised us with a grill for on the porch outside, she said it was my father's and she'd never use it so that worked out. It was covered until summer hit and we could start using it, we would work on a patio set when it got warmer too since it wasn't necessary now in the winter time. Tonight shockingly, I had off from work so I got home at 3:15 pm while Hunter had to work late, and then his psychiatry appointment afterward. Everyone was coming over around 5 pm, Hunter wouldn't be home until 7 pm. I felt bad because was going to be exhausted due to the fact he went into work at 4:30 am because of some issue involving the police and had to be there with Andy and the other two overnight employees to sort things out. On top of that, he had work from 6 am to 5:30 pm, then appointment from 6 pm to 7 pm.

I had no idea what to cook for dinner, I didn't want Hunter to have to come home and cook with the day he was already having. I talked to him at lunch break and he sounded incredibly stressed out and tired so I was taking it upon myself to handle dinner. What could I make that was enough for myself, Hunter, our mothers, and friends? Tonight, everyone was coming. Even Hazel, Henri, Glenn, Sam, and Axel. I was so glad that we had a big apartment for just a one bedroom. I could make pasta related, that never took a lot of time and fed a ton of people. I wouldn't make it until later, I wanted it to be fresh for Hunter to enjoy too so I'd start cooking at 6:30 pm. In the meantime, I was working on snack-like foods: chips, soda, juice, cheese, dip, crackers, and soupy. Around 5:15 pm, everyone started arriving and wondering where Hunter was and I explained he was still at work and would be home later on.

(Normal POV)

Amy had cooked baked penne and broccoli alfredo, two pans of it at 6:30 pm that everyone had loved, and she put it back in the oven to keep it warm for Hunter. The party was going well, everyone enjoying everything and they were all just sitting around in the living room and kitchen to talk as the time ticked by until 7:30 pm when Hunter came up the stairs tiredly, they could hear the dragging footsteps. The door opened and they saw him there, he looked like hell.

"Right, I forgot it was Friday and we were having a party tonight..." Hunter stated after seeing everyone there and remembering that it was the night of the apartment warming party.

"Welcome home, babe," Amy greeted lightly while approaching him.

"Thanks," Hunter said as he shut the door and kissed her cheek.

"You look like you didn't have a good day man," Eric pointed out first.

"You try having a good day when you get a phone call at 4:15 am because there was robbery and you have to go down there to view security tapes with the cops for an hour, do a damage intake, then work your normal shift. I didn't even make it to my appointment, I canceled it because the girls didn't want to work by themselves until Andy came back in at 7 pm. So I stayed later and I'm exhausted..." Hunter muttered.

"We can go home if you want so you can rest?" Vivian offered.

"It's fine, not gonna send everyone home over it..." Hunter waved it off as he moved to the bathroom to take a shower, hoping to Odin it would do something for his sore body. Fifteen minutes passed before he came out in his black sweatpants, and short sleeve shirt and Amy handed him a plate of the dinner she had made. Hunter sat down at the counter on the stool, but he ate slowly.

"Robber get away with anything?" Timothy asked.

"Couple hundred dollars, wasn't much to take because everything goes in the safe for each shift change and since it's so dead overnight, there isn't much in the drawers due to lack of business. Overnight is mainly stocking and the occasional truck drivers coming through. They are looking for the guy right now, " Hunter shrugged while eating.

"No one got hurt, right?" Sarabeth questioned.

"No, the employees know how to handle robberies. The cash register is programmed to alert police if there is a robbery in progress because of it being opened due to no sale." Hunter explained.

"But like, how would that work if there wasn't a robbery and the register was opened for no sale?" Randy asked.

"It doesn't happen. Andy and I have the keys to them register drawers, when opened with the key then it won't trigger the alert. When opened with no sale, the employees have to use a security code and that code is what alerts police there is a problem so they come right away. Andy was there overnight but something happened at his house and he had to rush home. There is a spare key they can use if one of us isn't around, but if there is a problem they don't use it because no sale is the only way to alert police." Hunter stated.

"That's pretty clever," Heather smiled.

"Helps keep everyone safe and that's all Andy and I care about," Hunter replied as he finished his food ten minutes later and drank some of his soda.

"You have work tomorrow?" Amy inquired.

"No, tomorrow is my off day." Hunter chuckled a bit.

"Good, you can spend it resting then." Amy smiled as she kissed his cheek but he turned his head and kissed her lips, she blushed right away. After a few seconds, they stopped because Hunter's cell phone rang and he groaned, clearly not wanting to have been interrupted. Hunter looked at the caller ID to see it was Fuel Stop so he put it on speakerphone.

"What's up?" he answered.

" _Hey, Hunt. It's Andy, just letting you know they caught the guy about fifteen minutes ago. Dumbass was stupid enough to try and hit another gas station down the road on Claw Lane,"_ the man informed him.

"Really? Idiot. How are Kat and Cleo doing?" Hunter asked.

" _They are fine, and I very much appreciate you staying later to make them feel safe. Sorry, you missed your appointment over it,"_ Andy said calmly.

"Don't worry about it, Andy. It's not a big deal, not gonna let the employees feel unsafe over talking about my vast collection of mental problems." Hunter chuckled a little.

" _Oh, come on. You're doing much better than you were when I met you and you were falling into flashbacks while working."_ Andy replied.

"That's because I've got them under control with anti-depressants and sleeping pills," Hunter rolled his eyes, this had shocked the others in the room to know. Hadn't Hunter told them before he couldn't take medications because they increased the suicidal thoughts?

" _Either way, you've come a long way from last year, Hunter. You quit smoking and drinking on your own power, granted it wasn't the smartest way to do it. You've been taking steps to cope with all the losses and pain from the past, you got your life together and graduated high school, you're an assistant manager here, and have your own place with your girl. I consider you a very good friend of mine, and I am very proud of you."_ Andy told him.

"Awe, come on now boss. I got company over and you're gonna make me cry," Hunter stated jokingly of course.

" _Shut up you over dramatic pain in my ass. Enjoy your night and I'll see you Monday morning at 6 am when we switch off,"_ Andy laughed a little.

"Will do my friend, have a good night yourself and if you need anything just call me and I'll come back to help out," Hunter responded now with a smile of his own. "Wait, don't I work Sunday?" he added

" _Nonsense! You stay home with your girl and Toothless, enjoy your apartment warming party, and don't worry about a thing. You coming in early to help out, and staying late to help the girls feel safe is more than enough. You earned Saturday and Sunday to rest up."_ Andy enlightened.

"I was just doing my job, but hey, won't knock the extra day to sleep. Thanks, Andy. See you Monday!" Hunter replied, after that the call ended and he only shook his head laughing a little. "Guess I have two days off now,"

"So, when were you gonna tell me you were taking anti-depressants and sleeping pills?" Amy asked curiously.

"Considering I just started taking them two weeks ago, eventually when I figured out if they worked for me since my past with them wasn't so great. These are new, Dr. Conners suggested I give them a try and so far, they are working. I'm happier, more energy, and they push back flashbacks and triggers that used to bother me. Like sitting in living room on Dad's stuff, I was hesitant about it before and now, I don't mind at all. I've been on the sleeping pills a while, though, it's why I usually fall asleep by 10:30 pm. I take them around 10:15 pm and they kick in fast." Hunter told her.

"And...you're okay on them son?" Vivian inquired gently.

"Seem to be, I like them." Hunter shrugged.

"Well, as your boss put it. We're all proud of you, Hunter. You have come a long way from last year when you started at Berk Isle High," Flynn smiled.

"Thanks, I'll admit that it feels...amazing to feel like me again. I know there will always be some days harder to deal with than others, but I've learned not to let them control me. As Dr. Conners put it: _It's your life so you take control of it. Don't let your past keep you down, rise above it and live your life the way you want to._ So that's what I'm gonna do, and take the days as they come," Hunter said softly.

"My baby is all grown up, I'm both proud and upset," Vivian said trying not to cry.

"Why are you upset?" Hunter arched a brow at his mother.

"I'm proud of how far you've come, but also upset that you're all grown up because you won't need me anymore. I'm so lonely at the house now since you moved out," Vivian looked down, Hunter got up and hugged her before pulling back some and looking at her.

"Hey, knock off the tears will ya? First off, this is a party. Secondly, you are my mother, okay? You gave me life, you raised, protected, and loved me. You were there for me when no one else was, you even...kept me alive and continued to stand by my side even though I made horrible decisions for a year. I wouldn't be alive without you, and no matter how old I get...I will always need you in my life, especially now that Dad is gone. I love you, Mom and I will never have the words or actions enough to show you how grateful I am to you for all you've done for me, or how much I love you." Hunter said lightly to her.

Yep, that brought on the tears as she hugged him tightly and he only rolled his eyes to return the hug as everyone else just smiled and of course the girls tears up going _awe_ at the sight. Hunter really had come a long way from when it began and it was good for them all to see the Hunter they remembered way back when. Amy was able to see the man she fell in love with in school, Vivian saw her son before the military, and the others were able to see the Hunter they knew in the military. For everyone overall, though, they were just happy to see Hunter so happy again.

"Will you always need me too, Unka?" came Belle's voice as she climbed on the chair behind him, Hunter laughed a little and grabbed her in his arms before kissing her nose.

"I'll always need my princess, and before you, the rest of you ask, yes, I'll always need you too. Especially you," Hunter said as he handed Belle to Heather while he pulled Amy close and kissed her deeply in front of everyone.

"Good thing I'm not going anywhere then, huh?" Amy smiled after the kiss.

"Please don't," Hunter told her lightly keeping his arms around her waist and staring into her eyes.

"I don't want to be anywhere but beside you," Amy replied looking up at him, they shared another kiss before looking to the others. "So what do we do now?" she inquired.

"Well, it's only like 8 pm...I missed half the party," Hunter sighed a bit.

"Hey, it's a Friday night, we can hang longer if you want?" Timothy smiled.

"Up to you, I'm good with whatever," Hunter shrugged now.

"I think we should throw on some music and make this the party it's meant to be!" Eric yelled out as everyone cheered and Hunter pulled his phone out to set it on the dock and got it set to a random playlist, the first song began and the night continued with them talking and snacking in the living room. They talked about whatever they could, admiring the décor of the apartment, and talking about possible future plans. Hunter and Amy said they'd move on in their lives when it was time to, for now, they were just taking thing slow and enjoying where they were at.

The hours passed slow but everyone had a good time regardless, as it reached 9:30 pm, Daniel, and Heather left with Belle who had fallen asleep in her uncle's arms. Glenn, Axel, and Sam weren't far behind them. Slowly but surely by 10:15 pm, everyone had left leaving only Toothless, Amy, and Hunter in the apartment. The two of them put away leftovers, cleaned up cups, plates, utensils, then locked up the apartment. Both got comfortable in their bedroom with the lights dimmed slightly but not off.

"Well, I say successful apartment warming party." Amy giggled a bit while laying in his arms.

"I won't disagree with you there, but honestly, I'm glad it's over and it's just you and me now," Hunter replied while kissing her forehead, she leaned into the touch with her eyes closed. When she felt the warmth of his lips leave, though, she frowned and looked at him gently. "What is it?" he asked. She didn't reply, instead, she just placed her hand on his cheek and leaned in while pressing her lips to his in a soft kiss. Hunter was a little surprised but he relaxed and kissed her back, a little deeper than she had kissed him. Three minutes later, it had turned into a make out session between them. Toothless only left the room after he saw Hunter adjust himself to be slightly over Amy, but not before he turned the switch off completely and left the two in the dark.

Hunter knew he wasn't ready to make love to her yet, it would be too much at one time and ion that note, he wanted to wait for a special occasion: their one year anniversary of being in a relationship. Give them both that little extra time to settle with how their lives were now before they took another big step together. However, he was falling back onto Dr. Conner's advice to ease into things whereas they didn't go all the way but didn't get worked up and just stop to go to bed. Hunter knew Amy got as turned on as he did, and he promised her they could make love soon when they were both prepared and ready. Unfortunately, Hunter didn't think he was yet so best to just move into intimacy related things slowly.

Amy broke the kiss panting a bit, "I-I don't want this to just be another...make out session for twenty minutes and then we go to bed. I...hate it, Hunter. I get turned on, I know you do too...I know it sounds selfish but, you fall asleep because of your sleeping pills after we make out and I...just kind of lay awake for another hour while the mood fades slowly," she said lightly looking away slightly.

"It's not selfish, Amy. I-I know that I leave you with nothing after we make out and it's easier for me because the sleeping pills just relax all of me so I can sleep, including any arousal I had from making out with you, which is why...I didn't take them yet," Hunter informed gently.

"Y-You didn't? Does that mean...you'll make love to me tonight?" Amy asked a little shocked.

"Well, I...won't make love to you because we...still aren't prepared for that, and I'm...not quite ready yet either," Hunter said as he saw Amy look down a little sadly. "But, I think I can do something else to make sure you don't get left to lay awake all turned on if you'll let me that is?" he asked her. Amy wasn't sure what he meant but she knew that Hunter wouldn't hurt her with whatever it was so, she went ahead and nodded to him. Hunter smiled as he leaned back down and captured her lips again.


	60. New Things

**Healing Hearts**

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Pairing;** HunterXAmy(HiccupXAstrid)

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD related-not the movies, shows, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I _may_ or _may not_ use in the story. Everything belongs to its original artist or creator!

 **60;** New Things

{Amy's POV}

Wouldn't lie, I was nervous. Hunter said he wouldn't make love to me but he'd do something else so it wouldn't leave me wanting more after we came out of a heated make out session. Of course, I understood us not making love, he didn't have condoms and I wasn't on birth control. Last thing we needed was a baby right now when we were just starting our lives together. This wasn't to say I didn't want children, just not at this moment in my life. I wanted to finish school first, get settled in my career, married, then kids. So here we were in our bedroom with the lights off and only a little creeping in from the windows due to the neighbors next to our apartment, making out again and I'd given Hunter permission to do something else, whatever that was. I guess I had to wait and find out, I knew that Hunter had more experience in this department because he'd done it before with Chloe and all those other girls even if he was drugged at the time he did it with them.

I knew what things could be done, and I had to assume that Hunter was referring to foreplay. Ways to give and receive pleasure without actually engaging in intercourse, and I also knew there were many forms of it. I was curiously wondering what he was going to do, I'd never been touched intimately before. All I ever knew about being touched was when it was unwanted by my father. But this, I knew Hunter wouldn't hurt me and he would stop if I asked him to do so. I just had to stay calm, Hunter was probably really nervous too and in fairness, he made the offer to me. I guess that wasn't right to say since I'm the one who told him I didn't just want to make out again and end up horny for an hour afterward.

I loved Hunter's kisses, they were gentle and soft but also deep and passion filled. He just set my heart ablaze, and always left me breathless. That is why making out was always so much fun, I loved how it made me feel while we did it. I felt small beneath him, that's how we were laying on the bed. I was on my back while Hunter's lower half was still laying beside me, but his upper half was over me with our chests touching and kisses intensifying.

Hunter adjusted himself so he was over me with his legs on either side of me. In the past as he had admitted once, he used to start flashing back with the lights off and his back exposed. It was now I noticed that before he'd climbed over me, he dimmed the lights a little from their off position. It wasn't bright but it was pitch black either, was this something he'd been working on? I was actually a little impressed.

 **(Hicstrid Fun Below)**

Our kissing continued while he was laying on top of me, his hands roaming up and my sides while my arms were around his neck. I didn't have them locked around his neck, I didn't want to make him uncomfortable as if he were being forced down. The last thing I wanted tonight was for him to go into a flashback and become afraid to do these kinds of things, I knew I was okay as long as I could see him and he was being gentle. I felt his kisses trail from my lips along my jawline , he nipped at my ear softly, and then he started kissing my neck. I bit my lower lip to try and surpress a moan from escaping.

"A-Ah..." I gasped out at the feeling.

"A-Are you okay?" he asked me quickly.

"I'm fine, it's just...a new feeling for me is all," I replied with a gentle smile to him.

"Sorry, I just worry about triggering you, babe. If you want to stop at any time, just say the word and I will. Okay?" Hunter told me.

My hands reached up and cupped his cheeks as I looked into his eyes, "As long as you're gentle with me and take it slow, I will be okay. Same goes for you, I don't want you...to feel obligated to do this,"

"I don't feel that way, I'm doing this because I want too. I'll go slow," Hunter replied as I nodded and our lips met again, this time he sat up on his knees which were on either side of me and leaned over to do it. I felt his hands move to my midsection, and him slowly lifting my shirt up while still kissing me. Hunter pulled me up with him so he could take it off of me, I blushed with my breasts exposed to him. "Still okay?" I nodded to him as he kissed me again and laid me back on the bed, his kisses returning to my neck, I loved how it felt.

{Normal POV}

Hunter knew she was nervous, it was in her eyes and deep blush. The dim lighting of the room made it easy for him to see, and the lighting being what it was also made him feel more at ease about doing this. With her shirt out of the way now, he began running my hands up her body starting at her hips. While doing this, he started kissing her neck again until his hands reached her breasts and massaged them lightly. Hunter was listening closely to her reactions so he would know if she wanted to take a few minutes or not to catch her breath, they'd never gotten this far after making out and granted it wasn't a lot to maybe an outsider, but for them it was.

"Mm..." Amy moaned out lightly and Hunter knew she was enjoying the feeling he was giving her. Hunter moved down a little, trailing his kisses to the dip between her breasts while carefully rolling his thumbs over her nipples before bringing his mouth to one of them and placing a soft kiss upon it. Amy arched a bit at the action, another moan escaping her lips and Hunter took that as a sign to continue. He massaged one breast while using his mouth to lick around the nipple and suck on it slightly, more moaning released from his girlfriend's lips. Hunter kept this up another five minutes before switching to do the same to the other side.

Hunter finished and looked back up at her, seeing her blushing like mad and panting from the excitement of it all. Hunter could tell she'd never experienced something like this before and was loving it, he leaned in and kissed her again as she returned it. When the kiss broke a moment later, Hunter stared into her blue eyes lovingly. "Are you good or would you like a little more?" Hunter asked softly.

"Do I sound selfish if I'm asking for more?" Amy inquired biting her bottom lip, Hunter laughed a little and shook his head to her, "Then yes I would like a little more, since you're being so generous and offering."

"Well, what would you like me to do?" Hunter questioned trailing his finger up and down her arm which gave her goosebumps. Amy's blush darkened a bit as he wondered what had her so nervous to tell him what she wanted from him. "I can't help if you don't tell me what you want beautiful?"

"Ca-Can you...um..." she bit her bottom lip again, averting her gaze.

"Babe, do you want me to get you to orgasm?" Hunter asked as her eyes widened a bit. "It wasn't hard to figure out, Milady. You're nervous to ask, you've never had one before and you're curious. Nothing wrong with that,"

"There's...not?" Amy asked lightly.

"Of course not. I knew that's what you wanted when you told me you would lay awake after we make out and wait for the arousal to fade. I'm a guy, I know how much it sucks to not be able to get off when hard. And yes, I know you don't get hard like I do, but it's the same idea: turned on with no release. I'll get you to orgasm if you want me to, you just have to tell me what you want me to do. I can finger you or eat you out, up to entirely." Hunter said lightly holding her hand now and kissing the back of it.

"Surprise me," Amy said blushing still. Hunter nodded as he kissed her lips before shifting the covers off them slightly and he kissed down her body again, this time lower as he hooked his fingers around the waistband of her pajama pants and pulled them down slowly. It was what she had said to do, stay gentle and slow so she wouldn't trigger and freak out. He kept his eyes on her while he got them off completely and let them hit the floor where her shirt was, now she was just in her underwear. "Hang on, this isn't fair..." she stated making Hunter blink a little. Before he could ask, Amy sat up and started pulling his shirt off of him. Hunter helped her out and took it off, tossing it to the floor.

Amy smiled now as she got up on her knees to be closer to his level, she ran her hands up his arms to his neck and pulled him down slowly for another kiss. Hunter's arms wrapped around her waist while her hands moved to his sweat pants to start taking them off, only she didn't realize that she was removing them from behind first instead of the front. Hunter broke the kiss quickly and released her as he moved back a little taking a few deep breaths, Amy saw him trying to calm himself down so she reached over his side and turned the light on a little more.

"Hey, ssh, it's okay. It's just us babe, see? Just you and me in our bedroom," Amy reached for his hand and gripped it lightly. Hunter relaxed some, looking around the room and focusing in on her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks..." Hunter said taking a deep breath now and looking at her, "Don't...try to take them off from behind, okay? Front only, I told you I'm still working on some stuff..."

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't realize it. Di—Did I kill the mood like before?" Amy asked.

"No, you didn't kill it. It's okay, good call with the lights, though," Hunter smiled a bit as he kissed her again, laying her down and reaching over to dim the lights down again. Hunter deepened the kiss moving onto her left side while slipping his hand into her underwear over her womanhood, it made her shudder against him. "You alright?" he asked breaking the kiss a moment.

"Mmhm," Amy nodded to him as he kissed her again and began to massage her womanhood lightly, Amy moaned into the kiss when Hunter slid a finger between her folds and stroked her clit a few times. "Ah, Hunter..." he, of course, took that as a sign she was enjoying how it felt. "Gods..." she breathed out arching a bit. Hunter smiled as he pulled his hand out and then leaned forward more to get her underwear off, he laid back down beside her and kissed her again while a finger teased at her entrance. Amy spread her legs a little and bucked against his hand, Hunter got the hint as he slowly slid the finger in and she moaned out, Hunter kissed her so she wouldn't be too loud.

"Ssh babe," he reminded her before starting to pump the finger in and out of her, it was nothing but moans and saying his name. After six minutes, he withdrew the one finger and slid in two on the next pump within her core.

"It...feels so good..." Amy shuddered, Hunter smiled as he adjusted his other hand to massaged her clit lightly and this seemed to drive her wild with pleasure. "Hunter, Gods...please don't stop..." she pleaded him.

"Oh, I won't unless you ask me to," Hunter replied beginning to pump his finger faster and harder within her, she only moaned louder. Hunter knew she wouldn't hold out very long, not like this anyway so he decided to get bolder since she had basically invited him to surprise her. Hunter moved the hand that was massaging her pussy as he adjusted himself between her legs and while pumping his fingers, he licked between her folds up to her clit. Hunter felt her jerking around from the new feeling but she seemed to enjoy it nevertheless.

"Hunter..." Amy gasped out, arching again as he continued his actions. For ten minutes, he kept it up before finally deciding to push her over the edge and curving his fingers upward and hitting her G-spot. "Gods, yes! Hunter!..."

"That's it, babe, let it go..." Hunter said lightly as he swirled his tongue around her clit, sucking on it a bit. That did it, Amy moaned out and arched her back as she released hard and fast with her orgasm taking over in waves of pleasure. Amy squirted a little, the force pushing Hunter's fingers from her core as he backed up and sat on his knees while she laid there panting and seemingly unable to move at the moment. "You good?"

"That was...Gods, I don't have the words..." Amy said as Hunter got off the bed to hand her the clothes from earlier, he laid down on his side and turned the light on a little more while Amy was getting dressed again.

 **(End Hicstrid Fun)**

"Well, I'm glad I did well..." Hunter chuckled a little as he reached into his nightstand drawer and pulled out a bottle of pills, he twisted the cap off and poured one into his palm then reached for the water bottle he kept beside him. Amy watched him take it down, assuming it was his sleeping pill for the night. Although, it didn't go unnoticed by her that her boyfriend was hard.

"What about you?" Amy asked, as Hunter looked at her and she pointed to the fact he was pitching a tent between his legs.

"Don't worry about me," Hunter waved it off smiling.

"But that's not fair to you, Hunter. You even said earlier you know how much it sucks to be hard and not get off," Amy pointed out frowning, he just gave her the best and first orgasm. Now he wasn't going to get off too? That wasn't fair at all in her eyes.

"I'm good, seriously," Hunter replied.

"Hunter, come on...Doesn't that hurt after a while?" Amy asked curiously, she was sure she read it somewhere.

"By the time it would, my sleeping pill will kick in and I'm gonna knock out soft anyway. Seriously, it's okay, Amy. I know what you want to do for me, I see it in your eyes and hear it in your voice the minute you said it wasn't fair to me. But I'm not worried about me, I didn't leave you hanging this time so I did what I wanted to do." Hunter informed.

"If you know what I'm suggesting...why won't you take the offer?" Amy inquired.

"Because I still have issues with being touched, babe. Okay? I can deal with kissing and back rubbing, all that, just nothing below the waist. I...already almost freaked out once tonight, I don't want to do it again and have Toothless have to come in here and see us like... _that_. Know what I mean?" Hunter sighed, now it made sense to her.

"I do. I'm sorry, I just..." Amy began.

"I know, it's okay. But it's still gonna take me a little more time is all, in the meantime, I'm more than happy to assist you in your needs. For now, it's late and were both tired. Let's get some sleep," Hunter smiled, he kissed her gently before reaching over to open the door so Toothless could come back in. Once he was, Hunter turned off the light after shutting the door and laid down with closed eyes. Amy cuddled up with him happily.

"Thank you for tonight, Hunter. It was...an amazing feeling, nothing like I'd ever imagined it would feel like or have read about in research..." Amy told him.

"It's no big deal, I'm happy to please my girlfriend. I love you, Amy," Hunter said kissing her forehead.

"I love you too," Amy replied as both closed their eyes and finally slipped off to sleep for the remainder of the night.

(A Month Later)

They were in March now, and still loving the life of living in their own place together. What wasn't there to love about it? They had their own space, privacy, life. And it was all the better now that Hunter and Amy were doing more intimate things together, but he still wasn't letting himself be touched and even he didn't know why. In psychiatry appointments, Dr. Conners gave him ideas to just let Amy try, yet, Hunter was still hesitant to the idea. He knew he couldn't be afraid it forever, Amy wanted to help him when he got aroused. He never admitted it to her but yes, it did suck and was painful waiting for it to go down after their little sessions together. Hunter did a lot of things to her when they got turned out, he would finger her, eat her you, massage her entire body. But he never allowed her to touch him, he just...didn't want to be touched.

In other aspects of their life, it was still Amy going to school and work also Hunter going to work. Amy wasn't seeing her psychiatrist anymore, she didn't think she needed to since nothing bothered her anymore. With her father locked up and no longer able to contact her, plus the time that had passed since the incidents, she was just happy with Hunter in her life. Hunter was seeing Dr. Conners once a week now, he didn't have much choice with his work schedule. It was too much for him to get up at 4 am, go to work for 5 am, work his shift until 5 pm, go to his appointment for 5:30 pm, then finally get home around 6:45 pm. Amy personally disliked how tired he came home, it seemed he would shower, eat dinner with her, stay up until 10:15 pm or so before finally just going to bed.

The nights he didn't have his appointments, he was home by 5:15 pm but still knocking out pretty early unless they decided to mess around a bit. Amy was worried he would get overworked since he was back to working six days a week with only one day off to recuperate. It also made it hard for them to get things done in the apartment such as cleaning or cooking, even shopping. However, today was one of Hunter's off days being it was Sunday and of course Amy was off too and she decided that they had to sit down and talk about this situation with them never having time to do anything for their apartment that they wanted. It was time to change a few things and try a new idea, she hoped that this wouldn't turn into an argument between them.

"Hunter?" Amy said to get his attention while they were sitting in the living room together and he looked over at her, "We need to talk," those four words were never good news, Hunter shut off the TV and gave her his full attention now. Whatever this was, they would work it out because Hunter didn't want her unhappy and he certainly didn't want to lose her.


	61. Better

**Healing Hearts**

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Pairing;** HunterXAmy(HiccupXAstrid)

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD related-not the movies, shows, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I _may_ or _may not_ use in the story. Everything belongs to its original artist or creator!

 **61;** Better

{Normal POV}

They had been enjoying a calm day together until Amy said the fabled words that made anyone nervous. Being it was both a day off for them, they spent the first half of the morning doing some shopping and cleaning up of the apartment and in the second half they decided to watch TV and relax a little. Now it turned into Amy saying they needed to talk and Hunter was nervous because those words usually meant that something was going on between them to upset her, he didn't want that. Being curteous, he shut off the TV in the living room and looked over at her. She didn't look upset, but still very deep in thought about something.

"Alright, what do we need to talk about? Are you okay?" Hunter asked gently.

"I'm okay physically, but I've noticed recent things about us that we should probably address," Amy replied, further succeeding in making Hunter more nervous than before.

"Okay, I'm all ears. Tell me what's going on and I'm sure we can work on it together," Hunter responded calmly.

"Well, for starters...I don't like how much you work, and please don't take that the wrong way. I meant it as in, you work a lot and come home exhausted to a point you don't even need your sleeping pills anymore. I notice you don't take them at night sometimes and just crash in the recliner." Amy began.

"I know, it's been kind of crazy at work. Three people quit on us so Andy and I have been trying to find replacements with a schedule change or hiring other people, and then there are some employees who are changing their availability so Andy and I have to find ways to fix that too. It's the only reason I gave up an off day to work a shift that is considered a double since I work twelve hours." Hunter sighed looking down some.

"I understand that babe, but you're running yourself ragged and I don't want you blacking out from exhaustion again. And I know that first time way back in high school was due to the alcohol poisoning mainly but it was still overworking. I also know you've had a couple fainting spells at work, Andy tells me about them because asks me to let him know that you got home safely..." Amy countered as Hunter looked away, so she didn't know about those. "I just don't want you getting hurt, Hunter...I don't know what I'd do without you,"

"Hey, I'll be okay. I'm built pretty tough in case you haven't noticed," Hunter said placing his hand on hers when he saw the worry in her eyes.

"But you are still human and you're not invincible. Aside from all that, you only having one off day puts strain here too. There are some nights, neither of us get home until 7 or so and we're exhausted when we do. Like today, we spent the better half of our entire morning to shop and clean this place. Plus how tired we are during the week when we leave the mess from the night before out and say we'll clean it in the morning, but never do because we're in a rush to be somewhere. You're up and out the door for work at 4:45 am, and then I don't see you unless you come to the school for lunch or at night after work for me or a appointment for you. I feel like we're losing time together," Amy admitted sadly.

"I see your point," Hunter replied now. How were they going to fix this? If she felt like they were losing time together then things could undoubtedly get worse between them. "Well, Andy and I have been trying to switch schedules around and that's not working so I'll talk to him about the fact we need to give in and hire new employees to fill the spots. We were trying to hold off a little longer but I really rather not have to deal with being short handed during summer," he stated after a moment.

"Even with that, Hunter, we still have the issue that you work twelve hour days and your psychiatry appointments. Plus my schooling and work schedules, they conflict, we're still both tired, and we don't get to see each other that much..." Amy sighed.

"I know, but in fairness babe...I'm the assistant manager at my job, and especially during the day...I have to be there in case something goes wrong. I work the days, Andy works the nights...it's been that way since I graduated high school." Hunter stated.

And I can't shorten my work nights because I only work four hours three nights a week as it is. I can't work days because of school," Amy reminded.

"And it doesn't make sense for me to give up days at work because you're at school anyway, the best I can do is shorten mine so I'm in at 7 am and out by maybe 4 pm. I still have to be there a majority of the day at least five days a week," Hunter sat back now, this was becoming increasingly harder to figure out all of a sudden. Hunter noticed her face, she was deep in thought again. "What are you thinking?"

"Maybe..." she paused closing her eyes, "Maybe I should...stop going to school," Hunter's eyes widened now.

"What? No, no, Amy...I'm not gonna let you drop out of college over this, we'll figure out another way," he said quickly to her. How could she even think that?

"Hunter, there _isn't_ another way, okay? I have school from 8 am to 3 pm five days a week, then work from 4 pm to 8 pm three of those same nights. You work right now six days a week, twelve hour days, plus your appoints once or twice a week. Even if you hired new employees to pick up the slack, you only get another day off and it's a day I work and have school. We both come home exhausted, make a quick dinner, clean it up sometimes, then end up going to bed at like 10 pm. If...I stopped going to school, I could work days instead of nights and if you shortened your hours...we could actually be home early and enjoy time together..." Amy explained.

"But Amy, you love school. I'm...not letting you drop out," Hunter told her.

"It's not your call to make," she said firmly, "Besides, I don't really like it as much as I thought I would when I started in September last year. I love animals but...doing all the stuff I would have to as a vet, well, I don't like the idea of...putting animals down, or doing surgeries on them...I guess the more time I've spent learning about all the things I'd have to do, the more I...don't want to do it..." Amy replied gently afterward.

"I just don't want you making a choice you'll regret later on...I...know how that feels and I hate it," Hunter said calmly.

"I won't regret this, and I can always do school later on too. Maybe...online courses or something, but for right now, I honestly just want to work and focus on us." Amy shrugged. "I'll take care of it on Monday, and then I'll go to the diner and switch my hours to days. Work from 7 am to 2 pm, boss is looking for someone to do that shift anyway and it's five days a week, weekends off. That's perfect for me,"

"If it's...really what you want to do then I'll support the choice. And I'll speak to Andy about lightening up my shifts and hiring new employees tomorrow when I go in. Anything else bothering you that you want to talk about?" Hunter inquired. Amy shook her head smiling happily. Amy and him sat together and put the TV back on to finish watching the show from earlier. Now that all of that was out of the way, they could relax a little and enjoy their time together.

(Monday)

On Sunday, Hunter had gone into work and talked to Andy before he went home for the day and Hunter took over for his shift. It went easier than he had anticipated it would, Andy agreed right away that they needed to give in to hire a few new people to fill the spots of those who quit and those who were changing their availibility. It was also decided that they would promote one of the current employees to shift leader, someone who could do almost the same things as the assistant manager but not everything. It was agreed that Hunter would work at least five days a week with shorter shifts that would allow him in later and home earlier, mainly he would work 6:30 am to 4 pm with his hour lunch break and two days off a week. Wednesday and either Saturday or Sunday since he still alternated them. Also, Hunter's psychiatrist appointments were only once a week and on the Wednesday during the day he would have off so it wouldn't interfere with time he could spend with Amy.

Monday morning now, Amy went and spoke to the headmaster of Berk Isle University about dropping out. Amy explained that she loved animals but some of the things she would have to do, she didn't want to do. The man understood as he removed her from the university by 11 am, it wasn't a long process but Amy did want to tell Roxanne, Heather, Cassandra, and Timothy at least that she was leaving college and finding another career field to work in. So when lunch time came around, she met them outside the cafeteria area. Instantly they wondered why they hadn't seen her all day.

"Amy, where have you been?" Heather asked.

"In the headmaster's office, dropping out..." Amy told them lightly as their eyes widened.

"What! Why?" Cassandra exclaimed in shock.

"It's just...not what I want to do with my life is all. Hunter and I talked about it on Saturday, I love animals but I don't want to do some of the things that would be expected of me as a vet. I'll find another career to do, for now...I'm just gonna work at the diner and enjoy life with Hunter," Amy admitted.

"Well, I mean, as long as you're sure about your choice. Will we still get to see you?" Roxanne asked.

"Of course, I still work the diner and you guys are welcome over the apartment anytime...within reason. Sometimes Hunter and I like our nights to ourselves," Amy blushed a bit.

"Ooh, like what? You two finally go all the way?" Randy remarked while chuckling with Sonny, Travis, and Vince.

"No, we haven't. We just enjoy snuggling up in the bed together and watching a movie before we go to sleep," Amy muttered crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeesh, he still hasn't had sex with you yet? Didn't think he was such a pussy after everything he's been through," Sonny remarked snicking.

"For your information, Hunter isn't a pussy, okay? He has been through a lot, and he needs time to get past it all. It's been nonstop for him since he was fifteen, lay off of him. It amazes me that whenever we have friends over, he invites you four when all you do is give him shit and talk behind his back. Calling him names, you have no idea what he's been through, you don't know the whole story like I do or his former team does. Hunter and I haven't had sex, no. He wants to wait until we're both ready, we're taking things slowly and not rushing our lives. We haven't even been together a year yet," Amy said coldly, a little angered at what they were saying about Hunter.

"Come on, Amy, even you're not that stupid. He won't sleep with you because he still loves his ex-girlfriend, remember? The only girl he ever actually wanted to have sex with, including illegally in the military barracks while in Iraq. Saw video proof of that one." Vince sighed.

"You're wrong about that. Hunter and I almost made love a five weeks ago on the Friday we moved into our place, we stopped because he didn't want our first time to be rushed with the knowledge of knowing all of you were coming over soon and that we didn't have any protection. He wanted our first time to be perfect and prepared for it, so he stopped us. It's nothing to do with Chloe and I can't believe how nice he's been to all of you that you'd say such things about him," Amy got up from her seat and prepared to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" Heather asked gently.

"To the diner to change my hours, then home to figure out what's for dinner," Amy retorted as she left the cafeteria, then the university. Amy got to her car and sat there a moment, she backed out and went straight to the gas station to see Hunter.

(Fuel Stop)

She parked on the side where Hunter's truck was and got out sighing, she couldn't believe that those guys talked about Hunter that way. It actually made upset, she cried on the drive over. Them not having sex had nothing to do with Chloe, Amy knew that. She made her way inside the station and looked around for him, and didn't see him. Tears were still in her eyes, she just wanted to hug Hunter and have him hold her tightly.

"Can I help you find something?" asked the girl behind the counter, she looked to be about eighteen.

"Oh, um...do you know where Hunter is?" Amy asked softly.

"I think he's in back doing inventory, are you...Amy? His girlfriend? I've seen pictures of you in the office when Hunter counts drawers at the end of a shift. Are you okay? You look like you've been crying," the girl pointed out.

"I just...really need to see him, please?" Amy asked. The girl nodded as she came out from behind the counter as she put her arm around Amy's shoulders and smiled, leading her towards the back room.

"Hey boss!" the girl called out,

"What's up, Sammy? Is there a problem up front?" Hunter's voice came through, thought, Amy couldn't see him.

"There's someone here to see you," the girl, Sammy, replied.

"I'll be right out," Hunter replied. Amy sighed heavily.

"Hunter, it's just me. I just came from the university, officially done now..." Amy stated gently.

"Amy?" Hunter said quickly as he hurried over with Toothless, he placed the clipboard down. "Sammy, why is she back here? You know it's against the rules to bring anyone in the office, back room, or break room unless mine or Andy's permission is given..." he sighed.

"I'm sorry, boss. She said she needed to see you," Sammy replied using her head to motion to Amy's figure, this is when Hunter saw her eyes and the fact they were red with unfallen tears in them.

"I'll let it slide this once, back to your position please." Hunter sighed, Sammy nodded as she left the back room as he now turned to look at his girlfriend. "What's the matter, babe? And don't tell me nothing if you came here to see me,"

"I stayed after dropping out, to tell the others I was leaving school. Vince, Randy, Sonny, and Travis started their crap from high school with trying to get under my skin...I just left and came here because you always make me feel better. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have bothered you at work..." Amy looked down, Hunter smiled a little and lifted her chin up before hugging her tightly.

"Hey, never apologize for needing me, babe. I need you too. Now tell me what they said to you," Hunter asked as he brought her out of the back room and into the office so he could still watch the station from the main window.

"Well, the others were shocked to find out that I dropped out and they wanted to know if they could still see us and I said of course they could come over and hang out just to ask first because you and I enjoy our nights together. Randy jumped in and teased about us going all the way. I said no, that we enjoyed snuggling on the bed. They started laughing, calling you a pussy for not going through with it and I got mad. Then Vince made a remark that...you won't sleep with me because you still love Chloe and she was the only girl you ever wanted to have sex with. I just walked away after telling them that it really sucked how nice you are to them and they would say things like that..." Amy informed.

"Wow. They think I won't sleep with you because of Chloe? I mean sure, she's always got a special place in my heart but you know as well as I that she isn't the reason I won't sleep with you. Did you tell them why?" Hunter asked.

Amy shook her head, "No, I didn't know if you wanted me talking about any of that. I just mentioned that we almost made love the day of the move but you stopped it saying we weren't protected and wanted it to be perfect. It just...upset me they would say things like that and I needed to see you,"

"Don't worry about them, we know who our real friends are. Some people never change, babe," Hunter sighed as he kissed her gently.

"Clearly," Amy replied as she leaned against him.

"You know, you're feeling kind of warm," Hunter pointed out when his cheek was against her forehead. "You feeling okay?"

"Just a little tired is all, I'm planning to just go home anyway. I'll call my boss to change my hours, then maybe take a nap. You still coming home at 4?" Amy asked.

"I should be home around 4:10 pm, Love. What should we do for dinner tonight?" Hunter asked.

"Um...I don't know, I'll see what we got when I get there and text you. Thanks for listening to me, you always make me feel better." Amy replied.

"Sounds good. And hey, if you start feeling worse, let me know okay?" Hunter stated as Amy nodded while getting up, Hunter led her out to her car and kissed her goodbye. Amy went home as Hunter sighed heavily. When he found those four, they were gonna get an earful from him about hurting Amy they way they did. Hunter could read between the lines, Amy was upset about them saying he still loved Chloe and that's why he wouldn't make love to her. The time now was only 12:30 pm, still about three and a half hours until his day was over then he could go spend the night with his girlfriend. All he knew right now is that things were a lot better than they were before and he was happier than he ever thought he could feel again.


	62. Healed Each Other's Hearts

**Healing Hearts**

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Pairing;** HunterXAmy(HiccupXAstrid)

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD related-not the movies, shows, shorts, or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I _may_ or _may not_ use in the story. Everything belongs to its original artist or creator!

 **62;** Healed Each Other's Hearts

{Hunter's POV}

I couldn't believe it was almost June already! Amy and I will have been together a full year tomorrow and I was beyond happy. I didn't know I could feel this way again. I'd settled and accepted my father's death, things were a lot easier now and I still went at least once a month to replace the flowers on his grave, as well as Chloe's. As Dr. Conners had told me, there would always be harder days to get through and those were the ones that I needed the people close to me to be around. In truth, I wasn't seeing Dr. Conners anymore. I stopped in April because we'd talked about everything in the last four years of my life and I was in a better place now than I was back then. I'd come to terms with everything that happened to me, that I had been through and honestly, I felt like me again and it felt amazing.

Amy and I were stronger than ever too with how we set things up back in March. We loved living together, still the same place. We loved that we could see each other every night, enjoy dinner together, go on dates once a week, sometimes twice a month. It didn't matter to us, we were just happy and madly in love. After that day that Amy showed up to my job all upset, I used my next off day when she was working to go to the university and give Sonny, Travis, Vince, and Randy a piece of my mind. I told them everything about having issues with being intimate after being raped not once, but twice. I told them about the hours of rape I endured in Iraq before escaping. They didn't have much to say when I was finished and apologized.

I couldn't wait for tomorrow, I had so much planned for Amy and me to do. All day of it being just us, literally because I was leaving Toothless with Daniel and Belle until later on when everyone came over for a little get-together that I had planned without telling my girlfriend about it. She might get mad about it, but she wouldn't when I gave her my anniversary gift. I hoped she liked it, I'd been itching to give it to her all week but had to wait until tomorrow. It would hold a lot more meaning that I waited. I couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

(Next Day)

{Normal POV}

The day had come at last! Hunter and Amy's official one year of dating anniversary and Hunter had everything planned out for the perfect day, and night. Nothing would ruin this for him, for them. Hunter got up before she did, he went and made the two of them a big breakfast consisting of eggs, a pancake each, sausage, and homefries. Pouring them both a mug of coffee at the end, he took it to their bedroom and set it down on her nightstand, his was on his own.

"Good morning, babe," Hunter greeted when she rolled over upon seeing him enter the room and stand before her, he kissed her gently and smiled after it ended.

"Morning," Amy yawned some as she sat up. "Did you make breakfast for me?"

"Well, for us I did. I have the whole day planned for our anniversary, babe. Swimming, mini golf, the fair, dinner, back here for a movie or two..." Hunter told her but he didn't see her smiling or happy about what today was, she looked miserable actually. "What's wrong?"

"I just...don't feel good after working that double yesterday," Amy mumbled some, clearly sounding tired still. Well, this suddenly sucked if she was sick today. I had noticed she came home exhausted last night, she didn't even eat dinner or take a shower. Just went to the bathroom, kicked off her shoes, changed clothes and went right to bed when it was only 9:30 pm. She had worked a double to cover for someone who called out and they needed the help so, in truth, Amy worked 9 am to 9 pm. Twelve hours and I knew how hard those could be if you weren't used to them. "I'm sorry...You...did all this planning and-"

"Hey, don't worry about it. You can't help getting sick, babe, we'll spend the day here and maybe you'll feel better later on." Hunter smiled as he kissed her forehead, also checked it for a fever which she did seem to have a slight one of. He didn't mind they couldn't do any of the things he had planned, taking care of her was more important than celebrating one day that they would have many more of. "Lay back down and I'll bring you so ginger ale and crackers,"

Amy laid back down as he took her breakfast out since he could tell by her face that she looked like she was going to throw up, Hunter got her what she needed and then ate his breakfast so it wouldn't bother her. After he had finished and cleaned up everything, he checked on her to find her fast asleep again. Knowing she needed the rest, he decided to clean up the apartment to kill time. After all, right now it was only about 7:30 am. The day continued slowly, Amy got up a few times to use the bathroom and throw up, then she'd go back to sleep for a while. At lunch he checked on her, she was awake and a little hungry so Hunter made her something light to eat and then they cuddled up together on the bed with him rubbing her back to help her sleep.

(Later That Night)

5 pm now, Amy was still sleeping when there was a knock on the apartment door. Hunter had managed to fall asleep on the couch while watching a movie, he was awoken by Toothless nudging him slightly. Hunter got up and moved to the door tiredly, he unlocked it to see their friends on the stairs waiting to come up. He'd completely forgotten that he invited them over for a little party.

"Hi son," Vivian greeted.

"Sssh, Amy isn't feeling well today..." Hunter stated.

"It's okay, baby, they can come in." Amy's voice reached his ears, Hunter let them in and closed the door before moving beside her on the couch.

"How do you feel?" Hunter inquired lightly.

"Better than before, why is...everyone over?" Amy looked at him now as Hunter was checking her forehead, at least the fever was gone now.

"Well, it was part of our anniversary festivities," Hunter admitted as she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I swear you're too good to me sometimes. I'm sorry I ruined the day with being sick," Amy looked down.

"What? No, don't worry about it. We don't need a day to celebrate our love, Amy. As long as it's me and you, I don't care what we're doing." Hunter smiled. Currently over was Hazel, Henri, Timothy, Eric, Cassandra, Daniel, Belle, Heather, Roxy, Sarabeth, and Vivian. Hunter didn't want Travis, Vince, Randy, and Sonny over because of the what they all said that day in March to Amy. He didn't care about himself but they had hurt her and that wasn't acceptable by any means.

"I'm feeling better now, maybe we can still do something together?" Amy suggested.

"Entirely up to you, babe," Hunter held her hand.

"Then I suggest you go put on some music and get out snacks so we don't starve our guests," Amy replied calmly. Hunter nodded as he did as she told him to do and from there the fun began. Everyone just sat around talking to one another, enjoying the company. It was a good day, and Hunter still hadn't gotten to the best part of the night, when he gave his gift to Amy. The time just slipped away leading up to 8 pm, everyone had eaten and now just sat in the living room with the TV on low, music playing from Hunter's phone.

"I'm just so happy for you both, proud too!" Heather exclaimed.

"I agree. You both have come so far from when you met and now look at you. Been a couple for an entire year, and got past your pasts." Roxy smiled wide.

"It is pretty amazing, isn't it?" Amy replied with her head on Hunter's shoulder, "Oh, almost forgot...I got you something, babe," she added as she got up and moved into the bedroom and then returned with a wrapped gift for him. "Go on, open it," Hunter looked over it, it was square and pretty heavy in fact. Hunter began taking the paper off as he looked at what his girlfriend got for him, he had seen it before but with it like this, it was more incredible. In his hands was a square case that held the flag he was given at his father's funeral.

It wasn't just the flag, it also had Stewart's patches reading 'SSG S. Haddock' and 'B.A.I.M'. Among that was Stewarts pins or medals. Hunter actually wanted to cry a little, he'd been keeping it all put away in the bedroom closet but now with him being past everything, he wanted to put it on display. Amy knew that and now she had made it happen, Hunter leaned over and kissed her gently. "Thank you for this, babe," he said as he got up and set it on the shelf over the TV next to a picture of his father, mother, and himself when he was fourteen. "I have something for you too," Hunter smiled now as he pulled something from his pocket and handed it to her.

Amy smiled as she opened up the small gift and resting in her palm when the wrappings were off was a rectangular box. She opened the box as her eyes widened in surprised, while Hunter crouched down in front of her and his hands rested on her knees. Amy hadn't been expecting this, seeing the box she thought it would be a necklace but sitting in there was, in fact, a ring and not just any kind of ring. An engagement one because written on the inside of the cover were the words: _Happy anniversary! I love you today as I have from the start and I will love you forever with every beat of my heart. You're the love of my life and now I'm asking you to be my wife. Will you marry me, Amy?_.

Hunter knew they never talked about marriage, originally when they began this endeavor of living together, they said they wouldn't rush into anything sex, engagement, or marriage wise. Over the last few months, Hunter realized that he loved this girl with his everything, more than he loved Chloe when he was fifteen and that was saying a lot. He had never been surer of anything in his choice to ask her to marry him. No one else knew what was in the box or why Amy suddenly had tears rolling down her cheeks. Amy lifted her head a bit and looked at Hunter as the smile crept on her lips. All they saw was Amy lean in and kiss Hunter deeply, then press her forehead to his.

"Yes," Amy whispered to Hunter. He smiled wider as he took the ring from the box and slipped it on her finger without anyone seeing before they shared another kiss. Hunter didn't assume she would say no to being asked, that's why he planned it the way he did.

"Uh, can the rest of us see the gift that made her cry?" Cassandra asked, the two chuckled a little and stood up where Hunter put his hand around her waist. Amy lifted her left hand up and showed them the ring as they all gasped, even the two mothers. The ring was silver with two diamonds on the sides and a blue stone that matched her eyes in the middle of them.

"Is that...a promise ring?!" Eric asked but Hunter shook his head.

"Nope. It's an engagement ring, I asked her to marry me and she said yes." Hunter smiled as he kissed Amy's cheek.

"We didn't even hear you ask," Sarabeth blinked at the sudden news that her daughter was engaged.

"Sometimes it is said best when nothing is said at all," Amy stated now as she got the box and showed it to them, where the note was. They gasped again, Hunter's gift was a necklace box with an engagement ring inside and the words written on the inside cover where he asked her silently and she said yes to him. Now they were engaged! Soon, everyone smiled wide and began clapping and cheering while the newly engaged couple kissed again.

"Awe, congratulations, Unka Hiccup!" Belle hugged him, and then Amy too. "Does this mean she's my Auntie too now?"

Hunter laughed a little, "Yes it does little one," he replied while staring into Amy's eyes. "Alright, everyone out. It's late and Amy still isn't feeling well. I promise we can celebrate more when she's feeling better,"

"No problem my friend. Let us know," Timothy smiled as they all said their goodbyes and left the apartment. Toothless leaving with Belle and Daniel as Hunter had planned to do so. Daniel knew about the proposal because Hunter told him when he asked if Daniel would watch Toothless for the night. Hunter locked the doors and turned off the kitchen and living room lights while leading Amy to the bedroom.

"Why...did you send Toothless with Daniel and Belle?" Amy asked, Hunter didn't reply, instead he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. Amy melted right into it, knees going weak. Hunter broke the kiss a moment later and stared into her eyes lovingly.

"So it could be just us. Besides, Toothless ain't gonna wanna be here when I give you your second gift," Hunter replied softly.

"Second gift?" Amy blinked a little.

"I want to make love to you, Amy," Hunter responded as her eyes widened. "It's...why I haven't done it before now. I wanted to wait until we hit one year. The proposing had been something I decided to add in back in April because I wanted this to be perfect. Just as I told you in February, that we finally made love, it would be perfect and just us."

"You also said you wanted to be prepared," Amy pointed out, Hunter reached into the nightstand drawer on his side and pulled out the small four pack of condoms to show her.

"I am in so many ways. Mentally, physically, emotionally. I love you Amy, and now I want to show you just how much I do," Hunter held her hands.

Amy smiled as she brought her arms up and around his neck to draw him in for another kiss, she pulled back only for a moment while playing with the back of his hair. "Show me, Hunter...Make love to me," Hunter didn't need anything else as he kissed her deeply once more and she returned in.

 **(Hicstrid Lemon)**

It started out as any other make out session between them with heated kissed, pants of excitement, and roaming hands. Hunter's were running up and down her sides, her hands played with the back of his neck while the kissing intensified. Amy couldn't believe this was finally happening, to be engaged to him and they were about to make love. It had been a long time coming, endless days spent in a psychiatry office for the both of them to get past what happened and be where they were now with their pasts behind them and only a future to move forward towards. Hunter let his hands run up the sides of her body, lifting her shirt up and over her head then letting it fall to the ground beside their feet. Amy copied his motions by taking his off of him and adding it to the floor pile.

Hunter moved his kisses to her neck as she moaned lightly while Hunter unhooked her bra and slid it down her arms, dropping it carelessly and pressing his body against hers. His hands ran up and down her back now, causing her to shiver but smile. Hunter laid her back on the bed carefully and crawled over her while continuing the passionate kisses between them and his hands resting on her breasts, massaging them gently. This only elicited more moaning from his fiance now, this was going to be the best night of their lives or at least one of them. Hunter's kisses trailed down the front of her body and he started with left breast in his mouth to lick and suck at the hardened nipple, and then ten minutes later, he did the same thing to the right.

Amy loved how it felt, sure they did this all the time but something about tonight was just more...passionate and could feel everything, every touch was soft and slow, every kiss sparked the fire in her heart for him. Tonight was going to be something totally new and neither of them could wait to feel everything their love for one another had to offer. Hunter sat back on his knees while he moved to her pants to get them off, sliding them down her legs and tossing them to the floor haphazardly, her underwear went with them. Hunter leaned forward and trailed kisses up the inside of her thigh, he reached her womanhood and placed a kiss on the lips before using his head to spread her legs and give him more access.

Hunter began to eat her out, licking up and down, tongue swirling around her clit and sucking it lightly. Amy loved this, Hunter was always careful with her and that made it feel even better. While eating her out, he slid two fingers into her core began to pump them in and out, this made her moan out loudly.

"Ah, Hunter...Gods yes..." Amy gripped the bed sheets, she was so turned on and honestly didn't know how long she'd last going like this. "Mm, more..." she asked. Hunter was happy to oblige as he began to finger her harder and deeper than before, it drove her wild with pleasure. While he did this to her, he used his free hand to get his own pants and boxers off. The both of them were naked now, Amy's moaned becoming louder with each lick or suck from his mouth and pumping of his fingers. "Hunter...I'm gonna cum..." she panted, Hunter kept up his actions as she arched her back off the bed, pulled the sheets tightly and released from her orgasm. Hunter pulled back his face and withdrew his fingers from her pulsing, wet core.

Amy forced herself up now as she smiled trying to catch her breath, she reached for his hardened length and stroked it back and forth a few times as Hunter groaned in pleasure. Amy's hands were also soft and smooth, it never took him long to get close to an orgasm when she was touching him and certainly no time at all if she started giving him a blowjob. "A-Amy...I'm supposed to be showing...you how much I love you, not the other...way around..." he moaned lightly.

"Yeah, well, we also said back in February that we'd make love to one another so I think it's only fair if I show you how much I love you," Amy replied as she moved to the edge of the bed when Hunter was standing up, she held his length in one hand while using her mouth to lick around the tip and start sucking on him.

"Gods," he panted with her hands on her shoulders as she sucked and stroked him off. Five minutes of this and he was already close to cumming, he grunted a bit, gripping her shoulders but not tightly. Amy used her other hand to lightly massage his balls and it sent him over the edge, "Ah, Amy...I'm cumming!" Hunter warned as his length twitched in her grasp before he came hard and fast within her mouth, she stopped sucking but kept stroking a few more times. Hunter felt her let go of him as he looked down at her after she swallowed. This is when things changed, they'd never been past this before, the moment when they'd actually make love.

Hunter laid Amy back on the bed slowly, kissing her neck slowly. Amy arched up some as her pussy rubbed against his length, "Hunter...I want you, please, make love to me..." she asked, Hunter, kissed her once and nodded as he sat back on his knees and reached towards his nightstand to get the box of condoms. He pulled one out after opening the box and tore the top of the wrapper off before pulling it out sliding it on himself, pinching the tip a little to make sure it didn't break open when he inevitably came again. Hunter placed the empty wrapped on the nightstand as he moved over Amy against, she spread her legs a bit for him. Hunter held his length as he placed it at her entrance and looked at her.

"Let me know if I start hurting you at all and I'll slow down, okay?" Hunter said as Amy nodded to him, Hunter now began to push inside of her. Amy tensed only a moment or two and Hunter watched her to make sure she was still alright. Last time she had ever been entered like this it was because of the rape and he didn't want to trigger her, he knew it could still happen just like it could happen to him and that's why he was going slow and even turned the lights on a bit so she could see that it was him.

"I'm okay, don't worry..." Amy smiled at him and Hunter pushed in all the way as both of them moaned softly. With his arms on either side of her sides to hold himself up, he began to thrust within her slowly. It felt amazing, just as they'd wanted it to be. Perfect. The thrusts were kept slow and even, he wouldn't do anything more unless she asked him to, it was new for both of them after all. "Hunter, I'm not going to break...you can go a little faster and harder," Hunter began to move faster and harder as asked and she moaned louder as her legs lifted and locked around his waist, her arms rested on his.

"You're wicked tight, babe..." Hunter grunted slightly, he didn't know how long he'd last at this rate especially because the both of them had already cum once. The more time that passed, the better it seemed to get. Hunter stayed in one position with her for ten minutes, then Amy wanted to ride him so with Hunter on his back, Amy was on top and rocking her hips back and forth on his length. Hunter's hands stayed on her hips and thrust up into her, matching her rhythm and speed. A little more of that before it turned into Amy being on her knees with Hunter behind her, keeping up a steady pace and deepness to his thrusts into her.

"Hunter, Gods...Don't stop, please..." Amy moaned out while pulling at the sheets hard.

"I won't," Hunter panted, moaning as well. It just felt so good, it was everything they hoped it would be back when they started talking about making love.

"I'm so close..." she told him while breathing heavily, her heart pounding in her chest still.

"Me too," Hunter replied, there was sweat dripping down his face. That was expected, though, it was the end of May and they had the windows closed with no fan or air conditioner going. Hunter felt Amy tighten around him and he cringed almost trying to hold back. They'd been at this almost two hours, and surprised they held out this long. Hunter pulled out and set her on her back again, returning to thrusting into her hard and fast. He wanted to be looking at her for this, Amy pulled at the sheets again and arched her back. "That's it babe, cum for me."

Amy didn't need anything else, she let go of what little control she had and released and Hunter came as well. Both of them moaned out each other's names, panting and sweating as Hunter leaned down to kiss her gently. Amy brought him down to lay on her, she ran her fingers up and down his back, playing with his hair again while the let their orgasms ride out. When Hunter fell soft within her, he pulled out carefully to make sure the condom didn't fall off and then took it off, tied it and tossed it in the garbage.

 **(End Lemon)**

Hunter laid down on the bed as Amy scooched over and laid her head on his shoulder, her left hand with the ring rested on his chest. Hunter kissed her forehead and held her hand, it had been amazing, all of it. Definitely one of the best nights they'd ever had.

"I love you, Hunter Haddock," Amy said tiredly.

"I love you too, Amy Hofferson, soon to be Haddock," Hunter replied and he felt Amy cuddle up closer.

"I can't wait," she whispered as she let sleep take her ten minutes later.

"Me either," Hunter finally said with a smile on his face. Nothing made his life better than holding the beauty he was now in his arms, compared to when they started back in 2017 when he met her at Berk Isle High. Both of them had their secrets and walls up high due to things going on, they had been broken when they met and somehow some way, they ended up where they were at this moment. Made love for the first time, got engaged and happier than they ever thought they could feel. In the truth of it, they had needed each other. Amy needed Hunter, and he needed her as well. Hunter and Amy healed each other's hearts and now nothing would tear them apart or take away their happiness.

 **(Authors Note:** _Alright folks, this wraps up Healing Hearts! Hope everyone enjoyed it, and yes, now I promised to give you more of Viking Heart & Dragon Soul. Be sure to visit the polls and let me know what you want to see next when VH & DS is finished! Thank you all for the love and support you give! -Nightstar Fury **)**_


End file.
